The Place I Found You
by bloop2
Summary: What happens when modern day Kaoru stumbles upon a bloodied Battousai who just killed his wife? Someone brought him here as a vendetta and will go to any extreme to make him suffer. But he's not the only killer to time travel from the Meiji Era. Kaoru is their main target, and he will do anything to keep her safe. But will his enemies find a way to turn her against him?
1. Chapter 1

****Hi guys!****

 ** **Please enjoy this Kenshin fanfiction. I'm truly enjoying writing it!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. I only dream that I do and then write about it.****

 _ _"Forgive me."__

 _ _I stared at the floor, wide-eyed and heart pounding. His words echoed like a symphony in a dark cave: "I can't come back this time, Kaoru."__

 _ _The brown carpet still had the indentions of each of his toes. It took seconds for him to fade away, as if he were never here at all. He was all warmth and skin and flesh and blood, and then he was nothing. He didn't even exist anymore. But the proof of his existence still lay strewn on the bedroom floor; his clothes, the deep blue kimono that I was sure now smelled exactly like pine needles. And his Katana! It was beside the nightstand. He put it there before we-__

 _ _I stared widely down at the spot his feet last touched on the knotted, shag carpet, repeatedly counting the indentions from his toes, and then gasped for air. "This has to be a dream. I'll wake up any second and he'll be here." After counting to ten a dozen times, I slammed my eyes shut and counted again before blinking them open. My frantic search around the room produced a single red strand of hair off his pillow.__

 _ _Despair gripped my chest like a claw, squeezing and ripping mercilessly. "Not yet!"__

 _ _I could still feel the coolness of his lips at my temple. The tips of his hair still tickled my cheek. As if a mist on a warm day, he completely disappeared into thin air, leaving only gooseflesh where he last touched my skin. I sunk to the floor with body-wracking sobs as the realization hit me: Kenshin couldn't come back to me…__

 _ _Kenshin couldn't come back to me.__

 _ _But...__

 _ _The tears stopped with an abruptness that surprised me. I dug my fingers into the rough carpet, suddenly knowing exactly what I was going to do. When my eyes cornered over to the sheathed Katana, a smile crept up on my lips.__

 _ _Kenshin couldn't come back to me…__

 _ _So I would find a way to him.__

Six months earlier...

"That's greeeeat." I tried so hard to sound enthusiastic for the sake of those lovely brown eyes looking at me for validation, but this was one of my pet peeves. Megumi had been working for months on this commercial. The exotic, beautiful woman on the screen puckered her full red lips at the camera and said something about "Dreaming in bubbles" and I nearly slapped my forehead.

I genuinely hated perfume commercials.

But Megumi had worked so hard...

"I love it," I said, smiling in a way that I hoped looked convincing. "I really, really do."

The grin fell from Megumi's face and she stood up, brushing invisible lint from her black fitted skirt. When she looked down at me again, the light from the TV screen made little white boxes on her irises that made her look rather sinister. I was not a good liar.

"You hate it," She stated bluntly. "Just give me your honest opinion."

I cleared my throat and glanced back at the screen. The music playing had a good tempo, and the man kissing the model's neck was handsome, so I could honestly promise one thing: "This is at least in my top five all time favorite perfume commercials." My eyes cornered to hers, hopeful that she didn't sense how easy a feat that would be. "If that's not saying something, I don't know what is."

Megumi rolled her eyes and sighed, but the corner of her mouth twitched up. "Well, I can't make everyone happy so you'll have to deal with it, Kaoru." She reached behind me and grabbed a folder that might have weighed as much as I did, and I jumped when she slammed it on the desk in front of me, nearly crushing my fingertips in the process. "Edit away and make notes."

This meant I would have to watch and rewatch this commercial about 5 dozen more times, but I wasn't about to complain. "Yes, ma'am." With a deep breath and a faux salute I settled in to get to work.

Megumi opened the door, casting a ray of bright office light into the dark room. "Oh, before I go," she spun on her heels. "Sano said there was an extra wondering around the background that shouldn't be there. I think it's the second scene by the river. Can you edit him out?"

I squinted at her. __By the river?__ "I thought that scene only had four people in it. How did a random extra manage that?"

Her padded shoulders shrugged. "Who knows. But 86 him." Her heals clapped against the linoleum as she called over her shoulder, "They need the finished product Monday."

The door clicked closed gently and I was once again shut into my shadowy office. Blinking absently at the screen, I couldn't help but feel a small sense of shame. Megumi was a good boss. She never complained when I was late, gave year end bonuses, and listened to my ideas when I rarely produced one. One time my ponytail got caught in the revolving door of the lobby. It took twenty minutes to get me free since the track got stuck. I strode into work looking like I'd just beaten off a beehive with my purse, hair strewn in every direction. I looked like a retired pop singer. Megumi just looked at me with one perfectly raised eyebrow, clearly amused, and complimented my baby yellow Maryjanes. Then she braided my messy hair for me while I caught up on paperwork, the product of my lateness. That beautiful, scary, motherly woman was my knight in shining armor.

The least I should be able to do is compliment this laughable horror of a commercial!

"Stop it, Kaoru!" I growled to myself. I slid my palms down my cheeks, making a fish face with my puckered lips. "It's not that bad."

Four hours after my initial viewing and I was officially a zombie. My eyes were burning and felt swollen, but I finally spotted the person Megumi said snuck into the river shot. It was 12 seconds in, and for only a moment, but there he was, on the other side of the flowing river bank. He was facing away from the camera, crouching deeply to the ground. I didn't know who the heck outfitted him but the baggy clothes clashed so terribly with the scene that I was glad Megumi hadn't seen him yet. Thankfully, he was pretty blurry so it would be a relatively easy edit. The only physical feature I could make out was his hair. It was long and bright, probably mirroring the glassy water and sunlight. I remembered that day of the shoot being excruciatingly hot. The water blinded me as I scooped it up in my hands and splashed it on my pink cheeks. The feel of it streaming down my neck was heavenly.

I sat back in my chair and chewed on my pen thoughtfully. Today was warm, but not hot. It would be a great day to sit by the water and listen to the tiny trickling waves while I ate my lunch.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and tried blinking away a faint headache. Just one more screen shot. I clicked forward on the paused screen and something flashed like a tiny bolt of lightning. It was sticking out of the man's side; shiny, bright and long. I squinted at the screen. "Is that a sword?" Cameras picked up all sorts of glares and orbs that could make even the most reasonable person believe a ghost was trapped in the lens.

Chuckling at myself, I stood, stretching up to my tip toes and rolling my neck. Good grief I was sore! Not one more screen shot. I needed that break now! Relief washed over me as I stepped out of my cave and the happy sigh I let out had several of my coworkers peeking out of their cubicles to laugh at me. I smiled bashfully and scurried past.

"Megumi?" I found her at the receptionist's desk, tapping her long nails on the auburn-colored wood, and arguing with the timid teenager about a message she forgot to give her.

"Yes, it's time for your break," Megumi said, breaking from her chastising to check the silver watch dangling from her graceful wrist. The receptionist sunk deeper into her seat, probably hoping to disappear into the cushion. "Bring me a latte on your way back, will you?"

"Sure." I gave the girl a pity glance before heading out. I'd bring her back a mocha Frappuccino or something. Being the object of Megumi's tantrums was not a pleasant experience.

The cab ride to the river was a nice escape. I used that time trying desperately to allow the hum of the engine and sounds of street cars drown out the mental images and music from that darn perfume commercial. It was lunchtime, and people crowded the streets. Still, the __da da da da dum__ of the commercial music ran circles in my brain like a carousel. I rubbed tiny circles into my temples, feeling suddenly exhausted.

We stopped at a light and I watched a guy walk past with purple-hair and one eye tattoo. "That's ridiculous." The thought leapt from my brain. "If you're going to tattoo one eye, why not the other? Now his face is all lopsided."

"Because kids nowadays have no sense of self-respect."

I had been following this guy's movements as he crossed the street, but at the sound of that voice, my head snapped forward. Brown eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror. I hadn't realized I had spoken out-loud.

I chuckled, embarrassed. "Yea, maybe so."

The driver smiled. He was a thin, middle aged man, with dark hair that was graying just above his ears. His smile was pleasant, crinkling his eyes. "Long day?"

My smile froze a little. Asking if it's been a long day was a lot like saying "you look tired," which translated "you look terrible."

"Yup." My eyes still burned. This wasn't an __inaccurate__ observation on his part.

"What do you do?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

I shifted in my seat a bit. So much for getting away for an hour. "Video editor. I've been staring at a screen all morning. What do you do?" I bit my lip and instantly grimaced. __He's a taxi driver, genius.__ It wasn't the first time that day that I'd wished I were just a tad less awkward when talking to strangers. "I meant, what uh... what do you think of purple hair?" My eyes rolled back so hard at myself that my headache pulsed painfully.

He chuckled, sensing my struggle. "Purple hair, huh?" A long finger grazed his chin. "Can't say I'm pro purple hair."

"What's the strangest experience you've had on the job?" Besides trying to hide my embarrassment, I was very curious. No doubt he saw a lot of questionable things doing this for a living.

The booming laugh that followed had me jumping out of my seat. "Well, just yesterday this one guy leapt into the cab in such a hurry you'd think the Devil was chasing him! He said something about a red-haired demon that tried to cut him open with a sword at Riverbend Park, and then disappearing into thin air. Poor fellow was still shaking like a leaf when I dropped him off at his house."

My nose scrunched up. I think I expected him to say something secretive about an actor or politician or something. "Creepy."

He let out a short "Hmph" in agreement and took a long pause to think before continuing. "What's really creepy is this guy pulled it off without a hiccup," he said thoughtfully, scratching at his chin. "When he told his story, I got shivers up my arms. He was just so adamant! And the details…" The edge of humor dropped completely from his voice and I stiffened, feeling my body grow cold. "Golden eyes, the chill that swept through him as the blade grazed his skin… I almost drove off the road."

He chuckled then, breaking the trance I hadn't realized we'd both been in.

I blinked. "He was at the park?" The park I was currently journeying toward?

"Sure was." He shrugged, no longer a slave to the memory. "I don't know what kind of game he was playing but that creeped me out so bad I quit for the day. Oh look, we're here!"

My throat dropped into my stomach as I glanced out the window. "Already?"

Sure enough, the green park came into view. It was the time of year when cherry blossoms fell like pink snow to the ground. A beautiful layer of petals coated large patches of soft grass as far as the eye could see.

The cab came to a slow stop. The river was about an acre down a very empty park. My skin erupted in goosebumps. ' _ _Where is everybody?__ ' My hands shook a little as I took money out of my purse to pay for my ride. __It's just a story Kaoru! People make up crazy stories all the time.__

"Hey, I'm sure it was just a trick." He said, echoing my thoughts. He handed me his business card along with my change. "If you get stranded out here, give me a ring."

I nodded absently and stepped out to gaze toward the water. A gust of wind blew my bangs away from my forehead. Across the river, that was where the wondering extra was... crouching and bright haired and _ _holding a sword?__

 _ _'Don't be crazy, Kaoru.__ '

"Thank you." My ponytail brushed my shoulder as I turned and bowed politely. He nodded back, driving away with incredible slowness. It was possible he was giving me a chance to change my mind in the event that I was totally creeped out, which, in all fairness, I kinda was.

The river's watery music was the only sound left when he was gone, so I took a breath and followed it's call, careful not to trip on the knotted grass.

And that's when I heard it, the sharp clink of metal hitting metal. It all happened so terribly fast.

With a gasp, I spun on my heel and came face to face with two cat-like golden eyes, slanted in such unadulterated hatred that I completely stopped breathing. The red-headed demon was there, not two feet away from me. Those terrifying eyes were glassed and red with tears that had yet to fall. Hair like a flame feathered in the soft breeze across his forehead. My eyes followed a fresh trail of deep red blood dripping down his left cheek. As we stared at each other, the blind rage faded with aching slowness from his eyes; like fog lifting from a lake. Realization settled in his features and he blinked. A single tear poured out, diluting the blood on his cheek, turning it pink and dripping soundlessly from his chin. His bangs were wet from exertion and caked with dirt and other things I didn't want to think about. They drifted lazily into his face as he looked down and his mouth dropped suddenly open in shock. I followed his gaze, feeling the thump, thump, thump of my heart rapidly choking all my questions. The hand that held the hilt was beautiful, long fingered and thin, but clearly very strong. That's what I focused on, because the pain never came.

"Tomoe," came his startled whisper.

But I was too shocked to feel the sword's blade that had slid so easily through my chest.

"It... It d-doesn't hurt." My body went heavy as stones and I understood with remarkable clarity that I was about to drop. But, given the grave circumstances, I found I was unreasonably concerned with the fact that he gotten my name wrong. "Who's Tomoe?"

The earth rushed at me, and the stranger moved to catch me before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here.**

 **I hope it delivers. Kenshin isn't totally Kenshin in this chapter, for obvious reasons. But that will come. Thank you for reading my fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kenshin… not one single strand of red hair.**

That was the strangest, most alarmingly real dream I'd ever had. My heart was still pounding, and I didn't know if it was from the terror of dying or from the strikingly handsome stranger who accidentally stabbed me. It was deeply disturbing to me just how fascinated I was by this terrifying man, but a mixture of fear and pure thrill made me shiver. My fingers grasped for the blanket but didn't find it. I gave up with a sign and tried to daydream myself back to sleep.

I'd never seen a face like that; the passion in those strange, golden eyes… that _shockingly_ red hair. Only the wildest of dreams could generate someone so unbearably stunning, I was sure.

With a groan, I rolled over in bed. There was a cricket in the house. It's _chirp, chirp, chirp_ was pulling further into wakefulness. With I sigh, I rolled to my side and settled on the pillow. Its firmness made me grimace. Some of the loose fibers poked the side of my face uncomfortably. Crap… I loved my pillow but it's time had come to its end.

 _Crackle_ , _crackle_ …

Oooh, a fireplace. I could practically feel the warmth of it on my skin, traveling slowly from the tips of my fingers and up my flushed cheeks. Even the warm, burning scent filled my nostrils. Those eyes, that hair, a fireplace and a-

 _CHIRP_!

"CRICKET! Son of a-" My eyes popped open and I sat up straight in search of the hopping devil. Instead I got the second largest shock of my life.

It was nighttime; I'd gotten that right at least. I was also outside, staring in a trance at the fire popping and crackling at my side. The embers burst and glowed as they sprayed to the ground like tiny fireworks. My head felt heavy. Suddenly, all the events slammed into place. I gasped, frantically clutching my chest with shaking fingers. Where was the wound? Where was the blood? I needed to get to a hospital! I was _dying_!

"You're not in any harm," came a voice from behind me.

I froze, keeping my gaze determinedly on the burning fire, fingers still holding my chest. It was real… all of it. Thrill melted into pure dread.

He stepped over me and knelt by the fire, placing an armful of branches beside the fire. My gaze slid to guardedly to his face. His hair was wet, dripping rivulets down the back of his clothes. I wasn't sure why he was wearing a man's deep blue kimono, but the material was ragged with wear and splattered with dark stains that resembled the coat of a Dalmatian. I swallowed hard because this was not a dream, but a very real nightmare, and those stains were definitely blood.

But I wasn't dead. In fact, I wasn't even hurt.

From this angle I could see his scars, which were vibrantly pink in contrast to his fair skin; Two scars in the shape of an X. One cut was still very fresh, with the skin puckering.

"You're bleeding." My voice was barely a whisper, and he froze at the sound of it. Long fingers reached up to cradle his cheek and his eyes slowly shut as if in pain. I glanced to my side, having rediscovered my ability to move. At least he wasn't a thief. My purse lay neatly on a pile of cherry blossoms that looked to have been purposely placed there just for it. I picked it up and rummaged through. "I… I have a bandaide and some Neosporin… if you want it. You don't want your face to get infected."

The man's eyes opened into slits, the firelight dancing in them, but he didn't look at me.

"Where am I?" I asked, setting my small emergency kit on the ground next to his hip. A long sword pressed against his thigh, sheathed but still intimidating. I clutched my chest again. How was I still alive?

He glanced down and added another log to the fire. "I was hoping you would know." His voice was rather soft. I imagined it would be a comforting voice given different circumstances. The silence afterwards stretched out for a long time. In the firelight his eyes looked almost purple, innocent and childlike. But his clothes and the strain in his features told me he was anything but.

"Forgive me, but your clothes," he said, glancing back at my fitted blue skirt and the short legs that came out of it, "I've never seen that style before."

My brows shot up my forehead. "You do live on earth, right?" Too late, I slapped a hand to my mouth and sputtered, "I'm sorry. Sometimes thoughts just spill out of my mouth like word vomit."

His eyes widened at me. "I'm sorry?"

My fingernails had already ripped tiny holes in my tights. I couldn't take it! Needing answers, I leaned forward. "What happened? Are you a serial killer? I don't have family that will pay a ransom. Megumi and Sano would miss me but I don't know how much they're willing to pay. Yahiko is too young to have a job so that won't work either-"

 _Yahiko_! I needed to get home. Now!

There was something in this man's eyes that made me think I didn't have a chance when it came to escape. If he wanted me here, I was going to be here until he was good and ready to let me go.

The man just stared at me. He didn't look angry, just… confused. "I think there's something I should show you." I fell silent and bit down on my lower lip. He turned towards me and sat back on his heels. I visably tensed when he reached his hands toward me. "I'm not going to hurt you, miss."

"Please don't call me miss."

His hand paused and his head tilted to one side, making a mess of hair fall into his face. "I'm sorry?"

My hands clenched into my skirt. "I don't really like being called miss. People called my mom miss, not me. She died a long time ago."

His eyes softened just fractionally. "Forgive me. What would you like me to call you?"

Should I tell him my real name? "Kaoru." It came out before I could finish questioning myself. "My name is Kaoru."

"Kaoru," he repeated. I thought he might be straining to be nice to me. His whole body shook with whatever was pent up inside of him. "I'm glad to meet you Kaoru. My name is Kenshin."

Kenshin. The name sounded oddly familiar, but I didn't know why.

Again, he reached out, and suddenly another name flashed in my mind: Tomoe.

Before I could protest, his hand touched mine and I gasped, staring in openmouthed shock. He was ice cold and the fingers that grasped mine scarcely felt solid. I knew with terrifying clarity that he could have touched right through me If he had wanted to. And then his finger disappeared into the flesh on my wrist.

I sprung from the ground and ran as swiftly as my quaking legs would carry me, leaving my purse, wallet and cell phone behind in my haste. Unfortunately, I didn't realize just how _fast_ he was, and a heartbeat later I slammed into his chest, knocking against his solid form so hard my teeth chattered. He put firm arms around my shoulders to keep me from running again. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm not an apparition."

Oh good, cuz ' _are you a ghost_?' was my next question.

I looked up at his face, feeling heat rising to my temples. "Then… th-then what the heck are you?" My breaths came sharp and quick. "Last time I checked a human being couldn't reach _through_ my skin! And how would you know if you weren't a ghost anyway? Are you an alien?"

His brow crinkled. "Alien?"

I tried stomping on his foot, but alas, my heel hit the ground instead, having gone right through his sandals and sending a puff of dirt in the air. My mouth dropped open. "You see," I squeaked, pointing at his foot which seemed to dematerialize into a puff of color right in front of our eyes before taking shape into a foot again. "That. Is. Not. Normal!"

Kenshin didn't look nearly as concerned with that as I thought he should.

"Listen to me." It was an order, spoken gently, yet with the authority of someone who was used to giving them and being obeyed. My mouth snapped shut. Leaning down, his eyes searched mine. I had the strangest urge to push the hair away from his face to see him more clearly. "I will not hurt you."

"Did you hurt Tomoe?"

I regretted the question the second it left my lips because his face completely drained of color. I could see it even in the twilight because the X-shaped scar on his cheek burned in such stark contrast to his paper white face it was almost neon. "I killed her." Those eyes flashed golden, and I blinked, not entirely sure I really saw it.

"Th-then where's the body?" I squeaked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Kenshin's eyes slid over at the sound of an owl hooting from the branch of a maple tree. I noticed those eyes never missed anything. Even when he wasn't looking, he was calculating. "I don't know. One moment she was in my arms, taking her last breath, and the next I heard you, and I raised my sword." His grasp on my arms tightened as he hissed, "I could have killed you too."

"I'm…" I shook my head, not knowing what to say. "Alive," I breathed, lamely. There was no doubt in my mind that this man could have easily killed me, and judging by the rigidity of his body I wondered if he gave serious thought to doing just that right now.

Instead, Kenshin nodded his head and loosened his grip. His bangs hid his face. "You're alive." He sounded as if he needed that confirmation almost as much as I did. "That you are."

"Was it an accident?"

He nodded. "She stepped in the way."

I wanted to ask, ' _in the way of what?_ ' Instead, I whispered, "I'm sorry." I still didn't understand what was going on, but I no longer thought he wanted to hurt me. He didn't offer much in explanation, probably still in shock, but the pain that was etched in his young face was truly heartbreaking. "Do you think the trauma of that could have given you amnesia? And that's why you don't know where she is?"

He glanced up at me inquisitively. "What is amnesia?"

I tried to smile at him, but the corners of my mouth were frozen in a straight line. "Memory loss. Sometimes when something terrible happens, your brain will block some things out to help you through it."

He shook his head and glanced around at the surroundings. In the distance I could hear cars on the highway and see large buildings like Lego blocks built high on the horizon. "I'm not from this place. And I could never do this before." His fingers went through the arms he was still holding and I froze. It was the strangest, coldest feeling I've ever experienced, like a mist of pin needles trapped under my skin.

"Stop that!" I scolded, trying to slap him. It was like trying to catch a cloud with your bare hands. Then something occurred to me. "Wait… how did you move me? And you had me in a death grip a moment ago."

His brows furrowed. "When I focus," he began, then seemed to think actions spoke louder in this case. Kenshin let his fingertip trail across the smooth skin of my wrist. Gooseflesh popped up in its wake. He felt real then, solid and warm. I guess I couldn't touch him unless he wanted me too. "Forgive me, Kaoru. I don't understand what is happening to me… that I do not."

I was still staring at his fingers touching my skin. "So, that's why I don't have a stab wound."

"Yes," he said, looking down. The memory of the sword protruding from my chest made him grunt in anguish. "That it is."

Ah oh, he was repeating himself. Hopefully that wasn't a sign that a meltdown was soon to follow.

"Hey," I said, dipping my head to catch his eyes with mine. When they did, my heart stilled in my chest. The fire, though a few feet away, made light dance in glassy patterns across his irises. I nearly forgot what I was doing. "I'm alive," I breathed again. I don't know why, since I knew Kenshin was very, very dangerous, but something deep inside of me bubbled with an overpowering desire to comfort him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say what he really wanted to hear: _she_ is alive.

Clearing my throat, I turned to retrieve my purse. The bandaide and Neosporin had been abandoned on the ground, but I'd worry about sterilizing knife wounds later. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning, but we should go home now." I had to get back to Yahiko.

I wondered what he thought about when I said that word, _home_. The hand resting on the hilt of his sword clutched down, white-knuckled, when I said it. With a single nod, he strolled away. I watched him, a little entranced by the way he moved, every step calculated, swift, and disconcertingly graceful. He knelt and stared at the dirt for a long moment before scooping some into his palms and drowning out the fire. A cloud of dust and smoke billowed into the air. Though he moved with purpose, as if everything were a job to accomplish, I knew his mind wondered to another place. The place he left the woman he loved. The woman who took her last breath in his arms only hours before. Maybe even centuries before, if my presumptions were accurate… but that was unbelievable, right?

The cab ride home was one of the funniest experiences of my life. Kenshin simply could not sit still. Whether it was a bump in the road or the hum of the engine, he was interested in absolutely everything.

Staring fixedly at the wheel, he stated, "It turns to the left or to the right, depending on which direction the gentleman spins that round thing."

I pursed my lips together. "Mmmhmm."

"The seatbelt light is on," the driver informed us.

"Is that bad?" Kenshin asked, leaning forward.

"If we wreck, it's bad," said the driver. By the lighthearted tone of his voice, I was pretty sure he thought Kenshin had a learning disability. I was just happy that he could _see_ Kenshin. Hopefully that meant I wasn't too crazy. "It's my policy that all my riders wear a seat belt."

Kenshin's eyes widened and I watched as he mouthed _'wear a seat belt'_ with engrossed contemplation clearly written on his face. He glanced around in search of something he didn't understand before his violet eyes landed on me for help.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. His high ponytail bounced when we hit a pothole. If it weren't for the rough scar on his cheek he'd look like a little kid in that moment. "You're like a five-year-old. Here." He watched me hook my belt around my shoulder and lock it into place by my waist. Mimicking my movements, he got it smoothly into place on the first try, very unlike a five-year-old.

I could tell instantly that he hated it. Jolting forward to check out more things the car had to offer made the belt lock. He got slung backward into the seat with a low _hmph_ , earning a "sorry, buddy" from the cab driver.

I laughed then, loudly. Kenshin glanced my way for a second, looking lightly amused. I'll admit, I was a little enamored by that look, wanting to see it again and again. He then closed his eyes. Suddenly the belt melted through his body until it was flush against the seat, and Kenshin was free to move around as he pleased again. His eyes opened towards me slowly, brow raised in triumph. I felt unexpectedly sick, and ducked my head to stare at the dirty floor.

For just a moment I let my thoughts focus on the simple things. This cab must get a lot of traffic because it was filthy! Clumps of mud had dried and crusted to the foot mat. I had forgotten that Kenshin could be as tangible as a shadow. It was foreign and uncomfortable to think about, but the general rules of science simply did not apply to him.

My home was a thirteenth story apartment on the southeast edge of Kyoto. Kenshin bowed graciously to the driver once we arrived. "Goodnight, sir."

The street was quiet. Thankfully it seemed that all my neighbors had gone to bed. Otherwise they'd have seen this red headed man, dressed in what looked to be a cosplay costume, walking into my apartment.

I stepped through the glass doors and turned to watch him. Kenshin's long hair waved with the soft night breeze as he stared up at the tall building with his mouth hanging open in awe. It was kind of magical really, watching someone take in something new for the very first time. I left him there to ogle for a good five minutes. The curve of his neck as he gazed up was a thing of beauty. Every inch of him was taut, like a tight guitar string about to pop.

"Aren't you cold, Kenshin?" His body softened somewhat when he looked down to see me beckoning him inside. "It's warm inside."

For twelve stops I had to grab the back of Kenshin's collar and yank him back inside the elevator and explain, "Not this one." The elevator wasn't broken. However, the moment the doors slid shut, Kenshin punched every single button. Had I never been on an elevator, I'd have done the same thing.

Finally, we made it to my floor. I stepped out and smiled at him warmly, hoping to elicit a small smile back. "Welcome to my home, Kenshin."

He paused for a moment, staring down at my outstretched hand, but unsmiling… and unmoving. I closed my fingers into a fist and let it fall limply to my side. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but when the door began to close, he leapt out of the elevator with a speed that made the hair at my temple flutter.

"May I ask you something, Kaoru?" He dusted off his clothes and turned to me.

"Yes, Kenshin."

"Why did you invite me to your home?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You asked earlier if I were a killer." He stepped closer and I fought every screaming instinct to step away from him. "That, I am. So why did you bring me here?"

I gulped once and stood straight to look him in the eye. He was only a few inches taller than me, so it was easy. "The look in your eyes when you thought you'd killed me," was my answer. I'd never forget that look; the mixture of agony and surprise. "You won't hurt me."

"You don't know me," he accused.

I turned before he could see the flicker of doubt on my face, and put the key to the lock. "Not yet. But I will."

I walked inside, leaving him standing in the hallway alone for a while. I left the door open so he could come in when he was ready. Yahiko was already asleep. I could hear his soft snores from the living room. Good. Hopefully he didn't worry too much when I didn't come home right after work.

My shoulder went limp and my bag fell to the floor. Work!

Megumi was going to be furious! I dropped to the floor and rummaged through my bag. Sure enough, there were 34 missed calls and a dozen text messages on my cell phone. "No, no, NO!" I checked the time. 10:43. She was still awake.

I dialed her cell, chanting "crap, crap, crap" as it rang.

" _You_!"

Oh boy… "Hi Megumi! Look, I'm so sorry about today. You wouldn't believe what happened to me!" I stood off the floor and spun. Kenshin was about two inches from my face, and I let out a loud yelp.

"Something else happened to you today?" He asked curiously. I shushed him loudly, pointing to the phone at my ear.

" _Oh my god, Kaoru_!" Megumi hissed. " _You ditched work for a man, didn't you_?"

Kenshin's head tilted to the side, watching me inquisitively.

"Er… not exactly," I said, watching as he leaned forward. He needed a trim. His bangs touched the tip of his nose.

" _Who was that I heard_?"

When Kenshin heard Megumi's voice, his eyes rounded into saucers.

"Uh…" I blocked the phone with my hand and whispered to Kenshin "I'll be right back." Then I scurried into the bathroom and shut the door. I couldn't think straight with him staring like that. "Actually Megumi, I did meet someone."

" _Really?_ " Even though the anger melted from her tone, she still sounded insultingly surprised, and my nose scrunched up. " _Where? Who?"_

Something made a low popping sound in the kitchen.

"I can't really talk right now. He's here." Cracking open the door, I spotted Kenshin sitting with his arms and legs crossed on the floor. His back was against the wall, next to the TV, and his eyes were softly shut. The thin wall creaked with his weight.

I hadn't realized it before, but he was young. Very young, actually.

" _Fine, but you owe me so many details_ ," Megumi said. " _And if you don't deliver, I have the right to fire you for this stunt, Kaoru_."

I didn't believe she would actually fire me, but I didn't want to test it either. "All the details," I agreed. "Got it. See you tomorrow, Megumi."

I hung up quickly and tiptoed lightly from the bathroom, not wanting to disturb him. First, I cracked opened Yahiko's bedroom door and peeked inside. He was on his back, his right arm and leg hanging limply off the side of the bed, and the nightlight he swore he'd never use because "it was for babies" made a faint green glow across the room. I smiled. Everything from the curve of his soft chipmunk cheeks to the catastrophe of black hair darting in every direction across his pillow screamed _little kid_. Even if he didn't miss me, Yahiko was okay. With a deep breath I backed away, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Grabbing the blanket from off my bed, I made my way back into the living room and carefully folded it over Kenshin's hunched shoulders.

"Thank you, Kaoru," he whispered, keeping his tired eyes closed.

"Sure." His voice startled me. "You know you're welcome to the couch if you'd like," I said softly. "It would be more comfortable than the floor."

One eye cracked open to peek at the tan pillowy couch in the corner. "Thank you," he said, and his eye slid shut. "I'm fine. Please, get some sleep."

I glanced back at the couch, feeling less than hospitable about sleeping on my own comfy bed. Poor Kenshin was probably starving, and he clearly needed a bath and change of clothes, but the dark circles beneath his eyes made it evident that sleep was his main concern tonight.

"Right," I whispered, before decisively making my way over to the couch. I turned off the light, casting the room in a faint blue glow from the moon, and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. I didn't bother to change or wash my face. It wasn't until my head sunk into the pillow that I realized how tired I was.

I had woken this morning hoping work was busy enough that I'd stop worrying about the fact that my aunt had passed away a month ago, and that my cousin was now my responsibility to raise. I hoped to forget the harsh reality that I was completely and utterly inadequate to the task. I was only 20 years old, barely an adult myself. I didn't know anything about raising a preteen. I would have died if something had happened to Yahiko while I was away tonight. But nothing had happened. He was safe, tucked in his bed.

The day was finally over and for a few hours I had forgotten that I was terrible at this. Now there were three mouths to feed… and for the first time in a month, I strangely knew it was going to be okay.

I was just about ready to slip into peaceful oblivion when I opened my eyes one last time. What I saw kept me awake for several hours to come… a tear slipped through Kenshin's closed eyes, his hand clutching a bloodied handkerchief engraved with flowers to his knee. It wasn't until the wetness of my tears touched the pillowcase beneath my cheek that I realized I was crying.

PLEASE REVIEW! 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The next chapter will take a little longer, but here's a third one for you guys. Any feedback is certainly appreciated**!

 **Disclaimer: Alas, still don't own Kenshin.**

"Kaoru?"

I jolted into wakefulness at the sound of my name. My brows pulled together and I made a silent resolution to whack off whoever had woken me up. It was a high-pitched voice, not quite man, not quite child. _Ugh_! Yahiko was up way too early today. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet!

"I told you to stay out of my room," I mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping he would go back to bed.

"Kaoru! I'm serious! Get up!" Small shook my shoulder roughly.

"Too early," I whined, burying deeper into the soft bed. I felt hot breath at my ear and swatted at his face like the annoying gnat he was being.

"Wake up, ugly!" He hissed.

I growled, and my eyes shot open to glare at him. "If I have to tell you one more time to stop calling me that, you're gonna sleep on the balcony!" I blinked the sleep from my eyes and focused on his round face. The wide-eyed worry I saw there made me sit up straight in alarm. "What's wrong?" I panicked, spinning him around for any sign of bodily injury. "Are you okay, Yahiko?"

"Will you stop it!? I'm fine," he hissed. His palms smacked my cheeks together, forcing me too look at him. "Kaoru," he spoke slowly, as if talking to a two-year old, "there's a man on the floor!"

It's funny how sleep can make the events of the previous day seem like a dream. My eyes cornered over to Kenshin. He hadn't budged from his Indian style position by a single inch all night. His red bangs hung carelessly over his eyes. Mentally, I kicked myself for not insisting he change clothes the night before. The gruesome stains from the day before were much more prominent in the daylight.

"Oh yea," I said lamely, "about that…"

"Who _is_ he?" I opened my mouth to respond but Yahiko's lips curled into a sinister smile. "My new cousin-daddy?" My mouth set in a firm line and I smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being so smart-alecky! Go get a bath and get ready for school. We'll talk later." I stood up and stretched. Sleeping on the couch left me stiff as a board.

" _What_?!" Wide brown eyes rounded up at me like I was insane. "I'm not leaving you alone with him! He could be a creep!"

I slapped a palm to his overactive mouth. "Will you be quiet? You'll wake him up!" If Yahiko knew the truth about Kenshin he might think a creep was a step up.

Sharp teeth sunk into my middle finger and I squealed, yanking my hand back. Before I could smack his head again, Yahiko's eyes snapped over to Kenshin. "He's already awake."

Hand raised and ready, I glanced over. Sure enough, Kenshin was uncurling from his seated position. It was so smooth and graceful, like a snake uncoiling to slither away. He glanced up, and violet eyes smiled kindly at Yahiko.

"Good morning," he greeted, bowing. "You must be Yahiko."

The smile crinkled his eyes adorably and I came to the baffling conclusion that this scary man had the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. It was such a stark contrast to the Kenshin from yesterday that my mouth flopped open.

"How do _you_ know my name?" Yahiko asked rudely, folding his arms defensively to his chest.

Thankfully, his impoliteness seemed to feed a little of Kenshin's humor. The corners of his mouth twitched even wider.

"Yahiko! Bow your head," I hissed to him. "And be nice."

He completely ignored me.

"And why are you dressed like that?" My bratty kid continued. To my horror, he glanced at the red stain splattered across the front of Kenshin's kimono and his eyes widened. "Is that bloo-"

"It's from the play!" I sputtered, glancing up at Kenshin for help. His mouth lifted very slightly, which I took to mean _you're doing just fine_. "Yes, Kenshin was in a play last night." I wanted to crawl into the pantry after the lie fell from my lips. Another fail in the mother department. I wasn't sure if Yahiko bought that or not. He was a surprisingly sharp kid for being such a grump.

Everything changed when Yahiko's eyes slipped down to Kenshin's side. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. His arms unlocked and dropped to his side, and the look of contempt effortlessly slipped into one of pure rapture. "Is that a real sword?"

Kenshin glanced down to the sheath at his side. "That it is."

Yahiko stretched out his hands. "Can I hold it?"

"Nope!" I grabbed his hands and swiveled him towards the bathroom. "Get ready for school."

"Nice to meet you, Kenshin!" Yahiko called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

When the door shut, I blew the hair out of my eyes and headed back into the living room to make sure Kenshin was okay. Boys were so confusing. Just show one a sharp object and suddenly they're your best friend. Thankfully Kenshin still looked relatively amused when I found him staring out the window towards the city.

"I'm so sorry!" I stepped a couple feet closer. "Yahiko isn't usually so impolite."

Kenshin glanced back around the room, seeing it for the first time in the daylight. "He was only protecting you, Kaoru," he said, completely unoffended.

I watched him, running his fingertips over every new surface and trinket he came across. Again, I was struck by how terribly young he was; maybe even younger than me. Abundant wisdom shone clearly in his eyes, but his face was smooth and unlined. As if sensing my stare, his eyes slid to mine, and my face lit on fire.

"Umm… How _did_ you know Yahiko's name, Kenshin?" I strolled into the kitchen and pulled out the coffee pot, glancing over at him as it filled with water from the spigot.

"You said it many times in your sleep." With each word I saw a little light fade again from his eyes. He looked tired again. "You must care for your son very much."

I coughed. "If I had him when I was seven! He's umm… He's actually my second cousin." I couldn't seem to form the words _he's not my son_. Kenshin walked over and watched as I filled the filter with grounded coffee beans, and I explained, "His mother died not long ago and now he lives here with me." I blinked and cleared my throat again. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to this.

Kenshin's head tilted as he stared at me. "That's very admirable, Kaoru."

"Thank you." Uncomfortable, I glanced at the clock. In two hours I had to be a work. What was Kenshin supposed to do while I was there? If I left him here he might accidentally burn the apartment to ashes.

Kenshin answered for me. "I'm going back to the spot we met. I need to get back to my time and give… Tomoe…" I heard the struggle in his voice at her name. It made me want to hug him. His shagging shoulders quickly set into a firm line, pushing his grief into the background, as he had done repeatedly since we met. "I need to give Tomoe a proper burial."

As I poured coffee into my favorite Disney mug, alarms sounded loudly in my head. He was leaving _already_? But… where was our adventure? What happened yesterday was nothing short of a miracle. I met a man from the distant past at Riverside Park… and he just leaves the next day? It might have been selfish of me, but I honestly felt a little jipped.

 _He's leaving to bury the love of his life, Kaoru_ , my jiminy cricket hissed at me.

"Okay." When I spoke, my voice was incredibly small. "How will you get back?"

Kenshin thought for a moment. "I can't be sure until I get there."

Right. "Will you wait until I take my lunch break? I can help you. It's only a few hours from now."

Kenshins eyes narrowed. "What will you be doing until then?"

"My job." I realized I didn't want to admit to what exactly I would be doing. _Forget burying your love's corpse! I'm gonna go edit a perfume commercial. It's the important things in life…_ "You could come with me."

I wished I could punch myself in the face. Why did I say that? What on earth would Megumi say? Let alone Sano! _Say no! Say no!_

Kenshin studied me for a long time, and I wondered if he could read the apprehension in my face. "Yes," he decided, and went back over to stare out the window thoughtfully. "Thank you, Kaoru."

...

Breakfast was overcooked fish and undercooked rice balls. Yahiko grimaced as he chewed, but Kenshin ate appreciatively, even if he did swallow most of it whole. At one point, Yahiko scooted closer to Kenshin and whispered _loudly_ , "Not only is she ugly, but she can't cook either." That comment earned him another smack across the back of his head when I stood to put my dishes in the sink.

"I think it's quite… good." Kenshin cast a quick glance my way and gave me an encouraging smile that sent a flurry of butterflies to flight in my belly. "Thank you very much, Kaoru."

I smiled brightly back. "You're very welcome, Kenshin!"

They warmed to one another very quickly, with Yahiko asking Kenshin about his play, and Kenshin responding with a smile and a demonstration of some defense stances that I'd never seen before.

Thankfully, I had Yahiko dressed and on the bus an hour later, with the promise of a full explanation and a new bokken when he got back home.

Kenshin proved to be slightly more difficult. He had a hot bath, which was clearly one of the highlights of his existence, as I could hear the exclamation of appreciation from outside as he sank into the water. He walked out of the washroom twenty minutes later, skin flushed and hair dripping on the front of my father's old clothes. His shoulders lifted, as if a small bit of the tension in them evaporated away with the steam of the bath. And he did looked terribly handsome. The shirt buttoned up to his neck, deep green in color, and his pants (which I quickly did a terrible hem job on while he bathed) were khaki colored and fit him nicely. I wondered how many women at work were going to faun on him.

Thankfully, Kenshin agreed that bringing his sword was unnecessary.

Instead of his high ponytail, I suggested he settle for the lower man-bun I'd seen being worn by men all over Kyoto. The color of his hair was striking enough without bringing more attention to it. However, as he silently stood, and I looked him over, I was speechless at how he could possibly look even more attractive that way. I don't know if I made an appreciative sound or not but Kenshin looked quickly away from me, clearly uncomfortable.

"Okay," I muttered, embarrassed. "Let's go."

...

I was right. It wasn't thirty seconds after we walked into my job that people began to whisper and stare unabashedly at Kenshin. Normally I would have wanted to roll my eyes at them for being rude, but to be fair, I had stared at him that way too. How could I blame them?

Megumi met me about five feet from the door, and I cringed as her eyes slid slowly and unapologetically from the top of Kenshin's head to the tips of his shoes and back up again. She drunk him in inch by inch, her cherry red lips creeping into a slow smile with each bit of him she took in. I glanced over at Kenshin to find his cheeks flushed and a hand scratching the back of his neck. My stomach flopped.

"This is the reason you didn't come back to work yesterday, Kaoru?" Megumi asked, though she never once looked away from Kenshin.

"Uh huh." For the first time since I started working here I wanted to scream at my boss.

As if reading my thoughts, her eyes slanted to mine. "Come into my office." Her heels clicked away across the floor.

Kenshin was staring at the ground with an uneasy smile. He jerked when I put my arm on his to lead him in Megumi's direction. I took it as a good sign that he was solid. If he didn't want me touching him, or at least allow me touching him, then I'd have fallen through his body and landed on the floor.

Megumi's office was huge! The walls were painted a deep silver color, which somehow made it appear more intimidating. She sat behind her desk, located in the far center of the room, leaving the rest of the space for her visitors to contemplate running the opposite direction.

Megumi unexpectedly smiled and waved at the two chairs in front of her desk. "Sit. Tea?" Before either of us could sit or answer, she was punching the intercom button. "Haley, three chai teas please. Thank you."

"Yes ma-" Megumi cut off the rest of Haley's response and waited for us to finish sitting.

Kenshin sunk into the soft chair and seemed a little surprised by how far down he went. His eyes popped open and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees for balance.

I giggled uncomfortably at the way Megumi studied him. Her mind was consistently sharp, picking up on people's quirks and habits swiftly. I wondered what she really thought about Kenshin.

"So, what happened yesterday, Kaoru?" Megumi smiled at me. "And why is _he_ here?"

My cheeks burned. "I found him at the park yesterday. He was… hurt. So I helped him."

There. That was easy, to the point, and not a lie.

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "You could have called."

Kenshin squirmed in frustration beside me. His body was tense again, fingers curling into the khakis. This was an obstacle in his journey to get back to Tomoe, and the reality was he was done playing games.

"Megumi, please listen to me." I leaned forward and hoped I was doing the right thing. "Something incredible has happened and I need your help. Kenshin is the extra Sano spotted in the background for Bubbles fragrance."

One perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up. "That was you?" she asked Kenshin.

He stared down at the floor, eyes flashing golden. One of his fingers vanished into the cushion of the armrest and I found myself suddenly panicking.

"Listen!" I didn't mean to shout, but Megumi's eyes shot to mine heatedly.

"I beg your unbelievable pardon?" she bit out.

"I-I… we need your help!" I exclaimed. "Kenshin isn't from here. He's lost."

Megumi interlaced her thin fingers and took a breath. Then she calmly leaned forward. "Okay. Where is he from?"

My mouth opened, to say something intelligent, I was sure of it. This came out instead: "About 150… years… ago."

I paused to let that hang in the air for a bit.

Megumi's face didn't change. There was not a single flicker of disbelief or amusement or understanding. She was just… blank.

The door shot open with a sudden _bang_. "Megs!" came a booming voice, and I spun around to see Sano, clad in a white shirt and jeans, strutting into Megumi's office with a sandwich in one hand and coffee in the other. "There's a model in the breakroom swearing at the coffee maker," he laughed. "Don't tell her I finished off the last cup." His long arms swung casually over the back of Megumi's chair and he glanced down at Kenshin and me. "Oh, hey Kaoru! Who's the ginger? He a model too? They're everywhere today."

Sano happily took a giant bite of his sandwich and scanned all of our faces. His chewing slowed. "Did I interrupt something? I feel like I interrupted something." A crump drifted lazily from his chin to Megumi's desk.

"Sanoske?" It terrified me that Megumi's face still hadn't moved. "Get the original tape of the Bubbles shoot."

"Hmm?" He glanced at her in surprise, mouth full.

Megumi finally blinked and turned to Sano, and I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "You said there was a man on the tape that disappeared into thin air. I want to see it."

Kenshin's head snapped up, wide eyed. For the first time I saw something glint in them that looked a little bit like hope.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of us were crammed into my tiny, dark office. Megumi sat in the chair beside me with Sanoske behind her. I was hyperaware of Kenshin's warm breath on my shoulder as he leaned forward to stare fixedly at the screen.

He pointed to the ghostlike figure on the TV. "Is that me?" The tip of his finger touched the screen and made a tiny _zap_ that had him flinching back, staring interestedly where it shocked him.

Sano chuckled.

"Yea," I breathed. "That's you." And it was definitely him, now that I was looking at it again. The curve of his spine, the tense shoulders. His hair wasn't just bright; it was violently red. I let the screen play shot for shot instead of pausing, and watched as the figure kneeled to the ground and put his face in his hands. I turned to ask Kenshin, "Do you know what you were doing here? This was taken about a week ago."

He was quiet for a long time, staring at himself in motion on the television. I imagined it was fairly shocking for him to see. "A week ago, I was in planting turnip seeds in our garden," he said softly. "I was… not unhappy."

 _Our_ garden. Because a week ago, Tomoe was alive.

"Has it only been a week?" I barely heard him whisper.

I bit my lip and put my hand on his. Those almond-shaped eyes slid to mine in surprise, but he didn't flinch away. However, when his fingers started turning cold, I recoiled instead.

 _Stop touching him, Kaoru! He doesn't like it!_

I focused on the screen again, cheeks flaming. What was wrong with me?

Clearly the Kenshin I was watching was not happy. In fact, he looked to be downright livid. The figure stood, fists balled into his sides, and walked away. There was a collective gasp as he disappeared right in front of our eyes. It almost looked like a cherry tree across the river had swallowed him whole.

Sanoske whistled low. "See! So, you guys saw that, right?"

Magumi grabbed the remote so quick her nails scratched the top of my hand. "That can't be right."

I cradled my hand to my chest as we watched again. From beginning to end it was about four seconds. First, Kenshin was in a crouch, pushing his sword into it's sheath. Then he buried his face in his hands, in anguish or possible anger, before standing and walking away into nothingness.

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "No, nothing like this happened a week ago. I'm sure it did not."

Megumi shrugged, visibly frustrated. "Someone must have messed with the tape." When she turned her accusing eyes on me, I slinked back. A red-nailed finger wagged in front of my face and I turned away, in angry disbelief. "Kaoru, I'm no fool! If you ever lie to me again I'll have no choice but to fire y— _what are your fingers doing?!"_

My head shot up, but Megumi was not looking at me, rather, she was openly gaping at Kenshin's hand, which currently disappeared through the arm of my chair as he leaned forward. His fingers left behind a flesh colored haze that seemed to twinkle in the light of the monitor.

"Miss Megumi," Kenshin's words came out low and hard. "Please do not threaten her."

There was complete and utter silence in the room as he pulled his hand out of my chair. "Forgive me, Kaoru," he whispered, bowing from his waist. His hair brushed the pink of his cheeks, and he stood tall before striding purposefully out the room.

My mouth gaped, but I shook my head to clear it and faced Megumi again. "I need some time off."

For Yahiko's sake, I stayed just long enough to see her nod, and then I ran out the door to catch up to Kenshin… feeling a little giddy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Summer314 – Thank you! I truly do appreciate the feedback. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **I'm glad you like the fic! Kenshin will feel more familiar soon. Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

…

He wasn't at Riverside Park. I didn't find him anywhere.

I had wondered the streets of Kyoto, asking every other person if they'd seen a man with long red hair, and I was sent on a wild goose chase. An older man told me he saw Kenshin heading east, a teenage boy said west, and a large group of school age girls just giggled wildly and blushed. I assumed they remembered best and followed their direction down south.

Three hours later, I ended up back at my apartment, dragging the tip of Yahiko's new bokken across the carpet, and plopped down on the couch. I was tired and completely unsure what to do. I doubted Kenshin needed _my_ protection, but if he ran into the wrong person, they might think he was a lunatic since he didn't understand this day and age at all… Although, he didn't really talk that much.

I turned on the TV, flipping aimlessly before landing on a news channel. Maybe there would be something on that to point me in the right direction.

" _Traffic backup on highway 56…"_

My head fell to the back of the couch and I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. Everything was a dead end. Maybe Kenshin found his way back to his time and was finally able to put Tomoe to rest. I hoped he could find peace with that at some point, even though it would take some time. But something in me felt empty at the thought. I didn't really know anything about Kenshin yet, but I wanted to. I wanted to know everything.

" _Kaoru?"_

My head shot up _. It couldn't be…_

"Kenshin?" I leapt up in both irritation and glee, nearly breaking the knob when I tore the door open. "You left m-"

Golden eyes stared at me through a mass of wild bangs, and every single cell in my body froze at the sight of him. Sweat made his hair stick to the side of his face, and my dad's old shirt was torn from shoulder to waist, leaving it gaping open to reveal a giant flowering bruise on his upper ribs. I didn't have time to react before he snatched the bokken from my hand and shoved me inside the apartment. I landed on the floor roughly, wincing as I rolled on my left wrist. There was commotion in the hallway; a man yelling furiously, swiftly darting footfalls, the crunch of something breaking. The front door was slashed in half where I was standing a second earlier, before Kenshin knocked me out of the way. A large chunk of wood hung limply by a thousand tiny splinters. He saved my life.

The springy clash of metal against wood snapped me out of my stupor. I leapt up, heart pounding, and ran to the side of the room to grab Kenshin's Katana. My door was dead; There was no way a wooden Bokken would stand a chance.

"Stay i _nside_ , Kaoru!" Kenshin's demanding voice echoed from the hallway.

I skidded to a halt a foot from the door. Was he serious? This man was going to kill him! I couldn't just stand here and listen to it!

So, I didn't…

What I saw and heard in the hallway changed everything.

Kenshin's head whipped back in a blur of flying red hair as he dodged the slashing sword.

"Batousaiiiii" the man growled, and he lunged.

I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut because I didn't want to see Kenshin die. But every swipe of the sword, Kenshin smoothly avoided. He darted backwards, his hair flying like a crown above his head. The movement was so fast my eyes barely registered it. I heard a _thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack_! And then the man was on the ground, clutching painfully at his ribs with Kenshin standing above him, and Yahiko's bokken poised at his at his side. The man swung the sword blindly, and Kenshin whipped his head back, the flesh of his throat barely escaped the blade.

 _Why aren't you fading out?!_ I wanted to scream, but if that distracted him he'd be hit. The name "Battousai" spun through my brain. I knew that name…

The man was on him again with the next breath, relentlessly swinging and slashing as Kenshin, fast as lightning, whipped his head side to side and ran backwards a few steps before leaping off the ground and landing in a soft crouch behind him.

But the man spun, and Kenshin was facing the wrong way…

Suddenly I was lunging forward without a single thought in my head besides not wanting Kenshin to be hurt.

The sheath hit the man's wrist with a sickening crack and he screamed. When his sword dropped to the hard floor with a loud _clank,_ I knew I'd broken a bone, and my stomach lurched. Suddenly, I was thrust backward, a mass of red hair blocking my view. Kenshin held me upright with an arm curved against the side of my waist. Shielding me protectively with his body, he backed swiftly into the living room.

He gently placed Yahiko's bokken on the kitchen counter; It had seen better days. Then he ripped the Katana from my hand and glanced back at me with blazing yellow eyes. "Stubborn woman," he hissed, digging his fingertips into my side until I gasped. "No one else will die protecting me!"

My heart clenched. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "But I'm not going to just sit back and let _you_ die either!"

Kenshin went very, very still, but said nothing.

"Why didn't you just fade out?" Hesitantly, I risked putting my hands on his shoulders, and his only movement were his eyes dropping to my fingers as I peeked over him. "The sword wouldn't have touched you!"

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but my gasp interrupted whatever he was going to say. The man's head had snapped our way, and he smiled right at me. My heart jumped into my throat. I knew that face. It had peered happily back at me from the rearview mirror during my cab ride to Riverside Park the day I found Kenshin.

"What is happening?" I whispered in horror.

Suddenly, the man gasped, long and loud. His entire body was trembling. There was a bright flash of light that blinded us for a few seconds, and Kenshin's grip tightened almost painfully on my waist, his body pressing me against the wall. My eyes slammed shut.

Everything dimmed then, and suddenly the cab driver gasped. I peeked out to see as he grasped his wrist, glancing wildly at his surroundings. "What am I doing here?"

Kenshin's shoulders tensed. Across the hall, my neighbor's door crept open and an old lady peeked out. She squealed once before slamming her door shut. The police would be here soon.

"You were at the park," Kenshin said vehemently. "Why?"

"I…" The man couldn't seem to answer. "I wasn't! I was driving down Carnary Street not a minute ago! Where am I?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched the man stand up and stumble into the room. The closer the man got, the more Kenshin hid my body. I felt his heartbeat against my chest, steady and strong. Mine was all over the place. I had to strain on my tiptoes to see what was going on. Not five minutes before, this man was lunging and slicing through the air with the agility of someone half his age. Now he could barely move. With a yelp, he stumbled and fell to the floor.

My heart clenched at the sight. Something wasn't right. I squirmed from behind Kenshin to help him, but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. It was the wrist I'd landed on when he saved my life, and I flinched in pain. "What are you doing?" he demanded, looking like he seriously questioned my sanity.

Maybe Kenshin thought I was being naïve, and maybe I was, but I knew what I saw. It was as if this man was being yanked and pulled by puppet strings, and now he was hurt, and it was mostly my fault.

I stared down at his long fingers. "I'll be ok, Kenshin. Please let me go."

His eyes narrowed at mine. Usually he hid his emotions well, but at that moment it seemed like a thousand different feelings flickered in his eyes like a spinning wheel; uncertainty, anger… admiration. A moment passed before his fingers faded through my skin. I pulled away before I could register the cold.

The hallway closet had a large emergency kit. In the month of being Yahiko's guardian I'd had to use it probably five dozen times, and it needed an update. But there was still gauze and a sling, which I gathered and brought over to the broken man on the living room floor.

Kenshin watched stonily, his grip firm on the hilt of his sword, as I sat in front of the trembling man.

Slowly, I reached out my hand. "May I see?"

The man's eyes were rimmed with purple bruises and bloodshot as he looked up at my through wild grey hair. His hand shook as he placed it carefully in mine. "I gave you a ride yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes." I thought I remembered his ID tag saying "Akio." Very gently I took the gauze and wrapped it around his wrist. His hand was shaking, and I couple times he winced, but he was going to be okay. "I'm sorry I hit you, Akio-san."

A small, manic chuckle escaped his lips. " _You_ did this to me?" He didn't seem angry about it, just surprised. "And all this time I thought we were friends."

I smiled at him, remembering that I liked him very much during our short ride. Distantly, I heard sirens and I knew our time was almost up. We needed answers. "Did you say you don't know why you were fighting Kenshin?"

His eyes flickered over to the Samurai standing imposingly about five feet away. Akio visibly flinched. "You look… like someone I've been hearing about." I recalled the other passenger he had told me about. "I was fighting you?"

Kenshin nodded. "You were pacing outside of miss Kaoru's home when I found you. Why?"

Akio shook his head. "I don't remember that."

Kenshin took a step closer and crouched down to his knees. Akio recoiled slightly at the accusing look Kenshin gave him. "You called me Bautousai."

Battousaii… that name again.

 _You know that name Kaoru…_

 _Battousai… Meji Era… Manslayer…_

Red and blue lights flickered through the blinds, snapping me back to reality. "The police are here." I wondered if they would arrest Kenshin.

Aiko was in deep thought, gently rubbing circles on his injured wrist. "The man I was driving last," he began, his voice breaking, "he touched my shoulder. It was cold, even through my clothes. That's the last thing I remember."

"Ice cold?" I asked, head tilted in thought. "Could you feel the touch beneath your skin like tiny needle pricks? Like when your foot falls asleep, but really really cold?"

Aiko cradled his broken wrist to his chest. "That's exactly what it felt like."

A puzzle piece clicked into place. My head spun to Kenshin, who's eyes were round and staring back at me. "I couldn't fade," Kenshin thought aloud, looking down at the large bruise blossoming behind his torn shirt. "I couldn't fade into the sword."

Aiko really had been a puppet. And if that were the case, then maybe Kenshin couldn't fade because the puppet master-

"He was like you!" I exclaimed. "Someone's here from your time, Kenshin!" And somehow they had used Aiko's body to fight him.

Eyes like molten lava pierced mine. "Stay here!" Kenshin ordered, and he was out the door in a red flash.

…

"Do you want to press charges?" A chubby policeman asked, looking bored, as he chewed the tip of a ballpoint pen. This instantly earned him the name "Officer Chewy" in my mind. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to Aiko, but I glanced over at my poor door, hanging sadly. As if it heard me, the wood snapped and fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Er… no."

Brown eyes shifted to mine above his clipboard. "You don't want to press charges against a man who hacked your door in half with a Samaurai sword?"

My lips pressed together tightly. Poor Aiko was in the hallway on a gurney. He should be pressing charges against me, I though.

"No, it was an accident… I deserved it."

Officer Chewy's eyes narrowed. "Well, which one was it?"

"An accident," I decided quickly. "It was my fault really. I was playing with the sword and accidentally hit the door." I shrugged, feeling like a gigantic nit-wit. "Clumsy me."

The cop knew I was lying. He shifted onto one foot and leaned back against the wall. "Your neighbor identified Mr. Aiko as holding the sword."

I groaned, hoping he couldn't hear me. There wasn't a lie I could think up that didn't land Aiko in hot water.

"Kaoru?"

Dark, spikey hair and wide brown eyes poked through the doorway and I gasped "Yahiko!" I about mowed over three police men to get to him and then crushed him to my chest.

Arms flailing, Yahiko groaned against me. "What the heck is happening?" Although he didn't hug me back, the concern in his big eyes when I pulled away made my heart warm. "Did someone hurt you? Was it Kenshin?"

"No," I assured him. "I'm fine Yahiko. What are you doing home so early?"

He stared at me blankly. "It's 3:00."

 _Already?_

"Oh," I said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Yahiko scowled at me. "I can see that."

"OH! I got you something!" I excitedly pulled him into the kitchen.

"Ma-am?" Called the bored cop, "I still have some questions."

"I'll be there in a second," I responded, picking up the long piece of wood, tattered and slashed, with small spackles of blood across the hilt. "I remembered your bokken," I said to Yahiko proudly.

Yahiko held up the battered bokken, studying it with interest. "You didn't kill somebody with it, did you?"

I laughed, and it sounded a little too loud and insane in my own ears. "No, silly!" _Kenshin almost killed that man being carried out in the hallway though. I simply maimed him._

Yahiko glanced around the room. "Living with you is so weird."

"Ma-am?" The cop called again, losing patience.

I blew out a breath. "Wait here," I told Yahiko. "I'll explain everything."

…

In the end, I gave the cop so much run around that he simply wrote "Nut job" on his clipboard and walked away. That couldn't have been standard protocol, but I wasn't about to complain.

Thankfully, after two hours of swinging his bokken, Yahiko ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was a welcome distraction. I didn't know how I was supposed to explain the events of the day without proof, and I didn't want to lie to him again. Without Kenshin here, proof was hard to come by, but he hadn't come back yet. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:43. The sun was going down and I would have paced the carpet raw if I didn't think it would wake Yahiko.

I settled for watching the TV on mute, just for some sense of comfort and normalcy.

Meanwhile, Images of Kenshin fighting Aiko kept flashing through my mind. The speed of his movements, the way he slipped and glided effortlessly away from the blade, the beauty of it all. I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. Instinctively, I knew I should undeniably push any thoughts of Kenshin's beauty from my mind, but my body wasn't cooperating. I remembered the steady beat of his heart, and the feel of his tense, lean muscles as I braced my hands on his shoulders. Pieces of his hair had come loose as he sprung away from his attacker, leaving it to stream and whip around in flashes of brilliant red with every skillful move his body made. The tips of it softly feathered across my fingertips as he pressed me protectively behind him.

Kenshin was a complete and undeniable mystery to me, but he was also completely and undeniably beautiful…

With a groan, my head fell back against the couch and I stared up at the ceiling.

 _Oh no…_

My entire body jolted when my cell phone rang, yanking me from my ill-fated thoughts. Yahiko stirred with a grunt and I quickly grabbed my phone before it rang again and woke him.

"Hello?" I whispered.

" _Kaoru_?"

I was surprised to hear Megumi's voice. "Megumi!" I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees and shut my eyes. "I'm so sorry about today! Things have been so weir-"

" _TURN ON THE NEWS_!" she ordered " _RIGHT NOW_!"

Panic made my eyes flash open and I grabbed the remote, quickly unmuting it.

" _A father accidentally witnesses a double-homicide when watching a family video taken during an outing at Riverside Park yesterday."_

My palms started to sweat. I gently laid the remote on the table beside me, my eyes glued to the screen. It suddenly cut to a homemade video. The first thing I noticed was the placement of the camera; it was on the opposite side of the river from where I'd run into Kenshin. There were two young children stomping their little feet on the edge of the bank, spraying water on the lens. The father laughed and wiped it off with his sleeve, bumping the zoom so the image went completely blurry. Then he set the camera down, clearly forgetting to turn it off, and it focused across the river. For a long moment there was only the streaming water and the opposite side of the riverbank, heavily coated with cherry blossoms.

I covered my mouth with my hand as Aiko's yellow cab traveled from one edge of the shot to the other. There were children's giggles, then something knocked the camera slightly to the left. Suddenly, there he was, huddled on the ground at the edge of the shot, and my eyes went wide. Kenshin's clothes were just as I'd seen them when we first met, filthy and covered in splatters of blood. His hair, in a high ponytail, hung limply over a figure in white, and my blood went instantly cold.

I watched as the beautiful woman in Kenshin's arms lifted a knife and slowly dragged it down the soft flesh of his cheek. A moment later, her arm went limp. Kenshin cradled her close and his whole body shaking with a sob.

A tear slipped silently down my cheek. My heart broke.

" _Oh, I left the camera on_ ," said the father. And right before everything went black, a woman stumbled into the shot. Kenshin sprang up, startled, just in time for her to spin around, and the tip of his sword went through her chest.

Through _my_ chest.

All of Kyoto had just witnessed Kenshin killing Tomoe… and me.

I rewound the feed and paused it on that very moment. What startled me the most was how Tomoe's body rolled to the side after Kenshin leapt up, and her eyes were open, staring at me. Even as my face drained of color, I forced myself to push her lifeless stare from my mind, because all of Kyoto had just watched Kenshin murder both of us.

" _Kaoru_ ," Megumi said slowly. " _What in the world is going on_?"

"Please, Megumi," I whispered, hands shaking and my face draining of color. "We have to find Kenshin."

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It makes me type faster!**

 **Thanks to kenkao4ever and Glass Dragons Rose! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Summer314, kenkao4ever, Glass Dragon's Rose… Thanks for letting me know you like my fic. I hope I can keep delivering! Honestly, I'm having such a fun time writing it that the words are just spilling onto the computer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rorouni Kenshin characters. And honestly, if I did I might keep it to myself.** **Enjoy!**

…

The next morning, I was staring down into the washing machine, my thoughts going as fast as the clothes swishing around inside. I had tried to get off as much blood from the cheap, worn cloth of Kenshin's kimono as I could by hand, but now I watched miserably as red streamed from the fabric, slowly turning the water pink.

I wondered how many people's blood had spilled onto Kenshin's clothes…

Last night, I'd had ten minutes to fill Megumi and Sanoske in on what was going on before Sano bolted out the door to look for the red-headed serial killer. Sano had found him sleeping very lightly against a Weeping Willow tree on the opposite side of the river. Nearby was the spot the family on the news had been filming.

Yahiko slept soundly in his bedroom, so I stayed behind for his sake, although impatiently. Once I'd gotten the call from Sano that he'd found Kenshin, I'd done some online research. In fact, I had done quite a bit of investigating as Megumi helpfully duck-taped the front door for some resemblance of safety.

It was no wonder I'd remembered "Battousai." Back in seventh grade I'd done a paper on him for History class, entitled, "The Mysterious Legend." At age twelve, I knew more about this man than my teacher did, but my memory couldn't recall everything. Thankfully, Google had more than enough to jog it. In fact, Google had much more information than I bargained for. I decided not to tell Megumi what I'd discovered yet, but as she made coffee, those cat eyes watched me with a hard stare that I knew meant I wasn't off the hook by a long shot.

The door now made a loud creaking sound as it opened that I weirdly thought sounded like a human lowly groaning "saaaaaave meeeee."

In our small apartment, I had only to turn my head to see as Sano strolled inside, followed close by Kenshin, who I barely recognized at first. He wore a wide-brimmed Kasa on his head with his hair tucked up inside it, and a baggy red sweatshirt that read, " _You'll never walk alone_." If the police were searching for him, at least this made him harder to find I supposed. Kenshin's head was bowed, whether from defeat or something else, I wasn't sure. As I entered the room, he glanced up from beneath the brim, and when his eyes caught mine, my legs went weak. Suddenly, my apartment seemed very, very small.

 _Ah oh_ … I hated myself for feeling so breathless.

"I like this guy," Sano stated, even while his hands shook as he snatched and downed a very hot cup of coffee from Megumi's hand.

Megumi glanced back and forth between the two of them, not caring he'd just stolen her coffee. "What happened?"

"This guy is the lightest sleeper on the planet, is what happened." Sano came over and threw an arm around Kenshin's shoulder. "He heard me from thirty feet away and nearly took my head off. One second you were asleep and the next I was staring up at that sharp piece of metal between my eyes." He nodded to Kenshin's sword.

"Forgive me, Sanoske." Kenshin said quietly, dexterously removing the hat and placing it neatly on the coat rack. His hair fell wave by wave against his back into a red mass of tangles.

"Eh, you didn't kill me buddy. Don't mention it ." Sanoske ruffled Kenshin's bangs, and one of his violet-colored eyes shut in response, making him look so childlike that I had to take a deep breath. Sano jerked his head in my direction and winked at me. "It would have been more dangerous to stay here with Kaoru anyway! She was freaking out! _'Where's Kenshin? What if he's in jail?'"_

My face turned pink just as the kettle I set to boil started screaming. I ran to it, thankful for the interruption. Megumi glanced from me to Sano and then smacked the back of his head. "Moron."

"Ow!" Sano rubbed his head, but he smiled widely at Megumi. "Why do you gotta be so foxy?"

I let their arguing fade into the background. Kenshin still hadn't looked away from me. I wondered if he could read the apprehension on my face. Half of me wanted to give him a giant hug and the other wanted to bop him on the head for wondering off again.

"So," I cleared my throat, setting the kettle on the other burner. "You didn't find whoever tried to hurt you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Whoever it was didn't leave a trail." His eyes narrowed in frustration. "To be fair, I wouldn't know how to track someone in this place even if he had. That I would not."

I made a noise that I hoped sounded like "okay" before pouring some tea into a cup from the steaming kettle. Without asking I padded over to Kenshin and offered it to him. His eyes studied my face for a very briefly before reaching up and accepting the tea with a gracious bow. "Thank you, Kaoru."

I bowed back, suddenly unsure of where to look, and decided on retreating to the table. Megumi pulled out a seat for Kenshin across from me and started fussing over him like a mother hen over a chick who'd fallen in the mud.

"Look at these clothes, Kenshin!" She lifted my dad's shirt from the sleeve and her nose wrinkled. Kenshin's eyes went wide as he watched her. "You need a bath and a new set of clothes!"

"Yes, ma'am." Kenshin moved to stand up, but she put her hands firmly on his shoulders to push him back down.

"Finish your tea and breakfast first" she ordered, setting a plate of scrambled eggs and fruit in front of him.

Kenshin gave her a small smile, looking a bit flustered. "Thank you, miss Megumi."

Sanoske quickly sat down and gave Megumi a hopeful, puppy-like look. "Did you say breakfast, pretty lady?"

Megumi rolled her eyes, but she went to fill a plate for him. He was halfway done before the plate finished rattling on the table.

"Would you like some, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked me quietly.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring at his plate, in contemplation more than hunger. I shook my head to clear it. "No, thank you Kenshin."

He looked at me curiously but didn't push it. I waited for him to finish before biting my lip and leaning forward. "Kenshin," I asked hesitantly, and his eyes widened a fraction in response. "I think there's something I should tell you."

…

We went into my room for privacy. It seemed only fair to give Kenshin the chance to soak in what I was about to show him before telling the others.

Since there was nowhere else to sit, we sat on my bed. It was such a girly room. The curtains were white and sheer, with pale pink flower blossoms heavily painting the top and fading to nothing at the bottom. My bedspread matched the pale pink color, and there was a mahogany dresser in the corner. My baby blue hairbow hung off the side of the mirror.

But Kenshin didn't seem to mind. He was more interested in the height of the bed. He bent down to look beneath it. Those long fingers tested out the stability and softness of the mattress before he hopped up beside me. Our feet swung off the edge, not touching the floor, and my mouth curled a little at the sight.

"You're tired," he observed.

I wanted to laugh. If anyone was tired, it should be him. "It's been a long night." And it had. The last time I'd slept was the first night Kenshin came to my home, on the sofa. It was a rough nap at best.

Kenshin nodded once. "That it has."

I took my laptop from my nightstand and opened it, my hands shaking. I sat it on my lap and took a deep breath. "Before I show you this, I want you to know that I want you to stay here with us, Kenshin. At least until we figure out how to get you back home. I haven't changed my mind about that."

Kenshin's fisted his hand into the bedspread. "I don't want to cause you anymore distress, Kaoru."

Distress? Maybe I was a little distressed. But Kenshin was only a fraction of the cause. In fact, I hadn't experienced so much excitement in my life! I stared him firmly in the eyes. "You are _welcome_ in my home, do you understand?"

His eyes went instantly soft. "Why?"

"Because you are!" I was getting a little annoyed because I could tell how little of an opinion he had of himself at that moment. "Because I see good in you, even if you don't see it in yourself. Now look!" I spun the laptop to face him. "Is this Tomoe." I said, forcing my voice to be strong.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the photo. It was blurry, but the shape of her long, expressionless face, the dark eyes, the small nose, was apparent enough. She was sitting next to a young man, who himself was smiling widely enough for the both of them.

I wondered why she looked so miserable, as if life was so excruciatingly boring that her face was frozen into a vacant portrait.

"Yes," was all Kenshin said.

I wish I had prepared him better for seeing this for the first time. His knuckles were gripping the bed so hard they turned white. I bit my lip, and risked touching his hand. My flesh went instantly through him, and I jerked back, muttering "Sorry."

"Kaoru," his voice changed, and my insides went very very cold at the sound. "How did you get this?"

For a long moment I couldn't find my voice. This man could be the most kind, gentle and polite person on the planet one minute and silently deadly the next. It made the hair on my arms stand straight. I felt horrible for springing this on him, but if I was going to allow him to stay, as I promised I would, I needed answers. Yahiko was counting on me to protect him.

Straightening up, I brought the computer back to my lap. "These are in the public records, Kenshin. Anyone can access them."

This frustrated him. "I don't understand what that means, Kaoru."

I took a steadying breath. This wasn't easy on him, none of it. "Things have changed so much since your time. I promise I'll try and make this easier for you if I can."

So I showed him how I looked up Tomoe's picture, how it was in history records. He watched attentively, a gentle finger touching the computer screen to copy my movements until he could at least vaguely understand the process. And then I showed him what I'd wanted to show him since the second I discovered it early this morning.

"Aiko called you 'Battousai,'" I swallowed hard before clicking on a link. Up popped a drawing of a young man, long hair held up in a high ponytail and whipping in the wind. He was crouched with one hand splayed on the ground, the other holding a long sword outstretched at his side, ready to attack. It looked so achingly similar to the man I met at the park two days ago (had it only been two days?) that there was no question it was the same person. "Hitokiri Battousai," I started reading, "was a legendary assassin from the Meiji Era…"

From beside me Kenshin chuckled darkly, his eyes nearly glowed in the light of the monitor.

I ignored him and kept reading. "He was very young when he joined the Choshu clan in attempt to help the weak and innocent by upending the Tokugawa shogunate. During the revoltion, Battousai assassinated a bodyguard by the name of Kiyosato Akira." I risked another peek over. The dark look was replaced by a wide-eyed one, and Kenshin was touching the cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

"Yes," he said softly, answering my unspoken question. "There's truth there. Continue."

 _He thought he was helping people_ , my mind chanted. _He had been just a teenager._

"Little is known about what happened to the young assassin in the months to follow, except that he married a woman named Yukishiro Tomoe… unaware that she had been fiancé to the slain Kiyosato." I had a hard time continuing, and I wasn't entirely sure why. So many questions swarmed around in my head that my vision swam. "Although some claim to have seen and even fought the legendary assassin in later years, it is suspected that the Hitokiri Battousai was killed during a trap set by his wife, in revenge for her slain love."

Something deep inside me burned. Had Tomoe wanted Kenshin dead? Had this pokerfaced woman stolen his heart and fed him to his enemies? Could I blame her though, if he had murdered the love of her life? What a complicated web this story wove.

I finished slowly, "There is no record of the Battousai ever killing another soul again."

Kenshin didn't confirm or deny the truthfulness to this. Silence hung in the air so thick I could have cut it with his sword. He hadn't moved, his eyes still staring at the drawing of himself. I couldn't take it.

"Kenshin," I started, then stopped, then took a deep breath and started again, "is this true?"

A simple nod. His hair fell into his face as he stared at the floor. I wanted desperately to see his eyes. "All but a few details."

"I wouldn't have asked any of this if I didn't have Yahiko, but-"

"You have every right to know who is staying in your home, Kaoru," Kenshin interrupted, eyes sliding to mine. "Forgive me if I were unkind. It's very strange to see her face."

"Don't apologize to me. I can't even comprehend how difficult this must have been for you." I turned away, and finished in a whisper, "How difficult it still is." He was still staring hard at the floor when I set to typing again. "There's one more thing."

And it was a big one. An old photo of Tomoe's grave. When I showed him this, his mouth parted in seldom exposed surprise. If Tomoe had a grave, that meant she was probably buried. At least Kenshin's worries over that could be put to rest, or so I hoped.

"Enishi," the young swordsman beside me whispered.

"What?"

"Tomoe's brother," Kenshin thought aloud. "She raised him as her own when their mother died, and he loved her dearly."

Something shown in Kenshin's eyes, and I knew he was thinking ' _until I killed her_.'

"Oh Kenshin," I whispered, "I'm so sorry. But it was an accident."

He only acknowledged that with an "Mmm." I truly hoped that one day he could accept that he wasn't to blame.

"I was hoping this might bring you a little bit of peace. Because… What if you can't get back, Kenshin?" I was hesitant to ask, but it had been several days, and we didn't have answers. Not really.

Kenshins head snapped to me. "I can't go back until whoever followed me is stopped, Kaoru."

"But Tomoe-"

"Has been laid to rest," he finished for me, eyes hard. "And if I leave now that danger stays here. You've been very generous to me, Kaoru, and I can't allow harm to come to you or Yahiko. That I cannot."

It was moments like this, whether spoken or shown to me, that I knew Kenshin was naturally good. His past was his past, but things were very different now.

He seemed suddenly to have decided on something, because he nodded to no one in particular and slowly closed his eyes. "The moment my sword went through my wife I knew I'd never kill again." His eyes were blazing gold when he looked back at me. "And I will not."

Something extraordinary happened then. He closed his eyes, taking five long and deep breaths, and when he opened them again they were the violet color of ripe plums. He looked impossibly young and innocent, almost happy even.

"How do you do that?" I asked in astonishment.

Kenshin surprised me by giving me a sideways smile. "It's a calming technique my master Hiko taught me many years ago, that it is."

I could barely breathe. "I've never seen anything like it before." It was like a serious case of split-personality. Deep down I worried that if he burrowed these terrible feelings down, one day they would burst back to the surface, and he'd become the killing machine he once was. Maybe if he had a way of releasing some of that pent-up pain. "Have you ever heard of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu?"

He shook his head.

"It was a sword-fighting technique that started around your time, although I doubt it was very popular." I set the computer back on the nightstand and knotted my fingers together in my lap. "My father taught it to me when I was very young. It's based around the principle of _katsujinken_ , or 'swords that give life,' instead of those that take them. I'd been promising Yahiko that bokken for a while because I was going to teach him one day."

Speaking of Yahiko, I suddenly heard him snapping at Sanoske from the kitchen. "If you eat my eggs, big-head, I'm going to cut your hair in your sleep!" I'd have to get in there soon and start explaining.

When I glanced up at Kenshin, he was smiling at me. It did funny, pleasant things to my stomach. "You're very innocent, Kaoru Kamiya."

I took offense to that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His head dropped to his lap. "Just what I said. I don't mean any offense. In fact, I find your innocence to be very refreshing, that I do. But a sword is meant for killing, Kaoru. It wouldn't have a blade if it was not."

I narrowed my eyes at him, taking that as a challenge. "Only one side of a sword has a blade, Kenshin. I bet I can change your mind."

Again, he looked amused. His eyes twinkled a bit when he looked over at me. "Something tells me you might be right." He stood then, rather abruptly, and walked over to the door. "You should get some sleep, Kaoru. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I'll go explain to Yahiko."

He didn't wait for me to respond before he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

…

 **There's finally some understanding between them! And a glimpse of our sweet rorouni! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **This chapter was already finished so I thought I'd go ahead and post, as it's one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't owe Kenshin**

I don't know what time I woke up, but it was light outside. The sun was warm on the side of my face. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head, my muscles were deliciously relaxed. Kenshin was right, I had needed that sleep. I could hear him in the living room with Yahiko. The swish of the bokken and grunting noises followed Kenshin's lighthearted command to "Keep your back straight, Yahiko."

I smiled when Yahiko simply responded with a breathless "Okay" instead of an insult. I supposed Kenshin had explained as he promised, and it seemed Yahiko had taken it well. Sano must have still been here too, because he chuckled somewhere in the distance.

I flipped to my side, feeling strangely content, considering the danger that still lurked somewhere outside. It was safe here, now that we had Kenshin. That feeling lasted exactly half a second as my eyes stared solidly at the pillow beside me.

And eight beady little eyes stared back at me.

It wasn't just any spider. It was a spider with legs the size of my fingers, and I just knew it was filled with a thousand tiny baby spiders that would scatter the moment mama was smashed. So I screamed _bloody murder_ as if I'd just woken up next to the devil.

Kenshin was at the door before I had the chance to flee. I somehow managed to find myself in a sudden tangle of bedsheets and limbs, trying desperately to escape. His arms swiftly found me and yanked me off the bed, holding me close to his chest.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, eyes darting everywhere. "Kaoru, it's okay. What happened?"

I buried my face in his shoulder and pointed at the tousled pile of blankets. "I-It-It's in there!"

Gingerly, Kenshin placed me on the floor. I hopped up and down from one foot to the other as he approached the bedspread. When he pulled back the coverlet, I slammed my eyes shut, and covered them with my hand. I didn't want to see it again.

"Did you get it?" I asked anxiously, after several moments had passed in silence. "Kenshin?"

There was no answer, so I peeked between my fingers to see Kenshin gazing down at the mattress. The corner of his mouth twitched. "A spider," he managed to say, almost evenly. "You're not… dying?"

All at once my fear slipped away and my arm dropped to my side. "Not dying," I repeated, lamely.

I was so amazed at the humor crinkling Kenshin's eyes that I didn't care at all that it was completely at my expense. Carefully, he leaned down and cupped the creature in his hands, treating it with such gentle care you'd have thought he was cradling a newborn baby. I watched, astonished, as he walked towards my door. "I hope you slept well, Kaoru." With a bow and a small smile, he shut the door behind him.

That smile left me so genuinely happy I stared at the door for a good ten minutes before I could move again.

Because it wasn't put there to hide pain. It was a real, sincere smile from Kenshin.

…

Turns out I slept for a long time. Long enough, in fact, for my charming little cousin to draw a mustache on my face. "I was just making sure you were still breathing, Kaoru," was his way of explanation. "I was worried about you."

It was the next day, and we were at Riverside Park with Kenshin, Sanoske and Megumi to look for clues. I sniffed and rejected the urge to blow my nose. It took thirty minutes of scrubbing to get the mustache off, and my upper lip was still raw. "You could've at least used a non-permanent marker, Yahiko."

He shrugged, but to his credit, he looked at least somewhat remorseful. "I'll remember that next time you don't tell me there's a Samurai from the past living in our apartment."

He had been a little snot rag about that all day. "I was going to tell you," I said, bending when my eye caught something shiny on the ground. It turned out to be a bottle top, which I pocketed to dispose of later. "And I kinda thought Kenshin could explain it better anyway, considering he can, you know, walk _through_ things."

This got me a tiny smile. "Yea, that's pretty cool!"

Yahiko officially had a new idol. He'd barely left Kenshin's side for the past several hours. But it didn't seem to bother Kenshin in the slightest. He gave Yahiko small smiles of encouragement while teaching the young boy a few defensive stances with his bokken, and was steadfastly patient as Yahiko asked him question after question about life in the Meiji Era, skillfully directing him with non-explicit answers.

It was impressive how Kenshin turned from the frightening swordsman I saw unfold before my eyes with Aiko to the gentle one he became around Yahiko. But I was beginning to worry that soon I wouldn't know which one was real. Of course, Kenshin's emotions were raw. They would be for quite some time. But was he naturally calm-natured, or was it just a show?

 _Was he naturally a fighter?_

Every instinct in me screamed ' _no_ , _he was never meant to kill._ ' And I sincerely believed it.

What I didn't believe was that Kenshin was clumsy or easily embarrassed, but every now and then when I glanced his way, he did something that brought those qualities to the forefront. Just now I saw as Sanoske purposefully stretched his foot in front of him. Kenshin tripped on it, just barely catching his balance before falling to the ground. All of this was to Sano's pure delight, as he let out his booming laugh. Kenshin chuckled along with him, but I frowned at both of them. No idiot would believe that someone as nimble as Kenshin wouldn't see and avoid a foot when he could duck away from a slashing sword as if it were coming at him in slow motion.

But, if I were being fair, Kenshin seemed happy to make Sanoske laugh. Who was I to judge that?

As if he could feel me staring, Kenshin's eyes flickered over to meet mine. His smile was gone then, and I wondered if he knew I could see through his pretenses. He nodded lightly, as if to acknowledge just that. I gave him a small smile to let him know it was okay. He could deal with this however he needed to, and I was going to support him no matter what.

Magumi walked up behind us. "When we figure this time-travel thing out, I might go back with him. Men don't look like that anymore."

I shot her a sharp look. Beside me, Yahiko laughed. "See," Megumi pointed at my kid. "Yahiko understands, don't you buddy?"

Yahiko turned a pink as a lobster and pretended he didn't hear her as he bent to check out an invisible clue.

"Megumi!" I scolded. "I can't talk like that in front of him."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not five, Kaoru. Ten bucks says he's already kissed a girl."

My stomach flopped so hard I forgot how to walk for a second. Already kissed a girl? But he was still a child. This wasn't even something I had _started_ thinking about yet.

Megumi, several steps ahead, turned around and gave me an impatient glare. "You're gonna freak out about this?"

I nodded rapidly. "Yes," I said. "Yes, I am! I was 16 when I had my first kiss! He's 12," I hissed. "TWELVE!"

Megumi looked slightly sympathetic, but she shrugged. "That's the world we live in now, Kaoru. It's… cute."

It was absolutely not cute! It was unbelievably alarming! And she didn't have children! What did she know?

What did _I_ know?

The idea of Yahiko kissing a girl made me want to smack him on the head… The idea of a girl kissing him… that made me want to go on a murdering spree _. Oh god… the poor preteens I had to kill!_

"Let's not talk about that," she suggested smartly. That was probably for the best. "I don't want you having an aneurism."

I nodded in agreement and continued walking. "Good lord, Megs! Why did you have to bring that up to begin with? I can't stop picturing…" I trailed off, and swallowed deeply. "Nope! Please talk about anything else!"

I was _nooooooot_ the cool parent.

Her eyes drifted over to Sanoske and Kenshin and she smirked. "We can talk about _him_ all day." She nodded at the red head. Kenshin seemed oblivious that we were talking about him. He bent and picked up a single cherry blossom and stared at it, his eyes far, far away. "I'm serious, Kaoru. I would go back in time to find that."

My face turned hot. Megumi was a very attractive woman, and if she found Kenshin attractive too, she was the type to go after him. "Leave this one alone, Megs."

Her eyes shot to mine. "Don't worry. I know marked territory when I see it."

Confused, I stopped walking. "Marked territory?"

"You like him," she said nonchalantly.

I laughed out loud. Kenshin and Sano glanced over at us. Thankfully Yahiko was several steps ahead of us. "I _believe_ him," I corrected her. "Kenshin lost his wife three days ago."

"So you can't possibly like him? Give me a break Kaoru!" The sharp tone in her voice made me shrink back in surprise. She took two strides my way, until we were nearly nose to nose. "This has been one of the hardest years of your life. First, your father dies, then your cousin, leaving you a _child_ to raise. A child, Kaoru! You were nineteen _two months_ ago. A teenager! You're allowed to like a guy!"

My eyes were wide. I had no idea she felt this way. "Megumi? I-"

"I'm worried about you," she stated plainly. "You give and give and give, to everyone but yourself. It's time you let yourself just… FEEL!"

She stomped away, and I was left behind, staring at her. I dared risk a glance over at Kenshin. I didn't know if he heard anything, but he was staring unapologetically my way. The breeze ruffled his bangs, and they drifted lazily in his eyes. I looked away quickly at the first thump of my heart, because I knew Megumi was right.

My cell rang and I jumped at the sound. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

" _Miss Kamiya?"_

I frowned. "Yes?"

Kenshin was still watching me, and his eyes narrowed.

" _This is sergeant Toro. Can you come into the station this afternoon? We have some questions about a video. I'm sure you're aware of it."_

…

I left the others to continue their search, with Kenshin promising to look after Yahiko. It was strange how I trusted him over Magumi and Sano to live up to the task. At first Kenshin insisted on coming with me, but I was convinced they'd arrest him on sight.

"Then I'll go!" Yahiko insisted. I was so stunned by his adamancy, I couldn't answer him at first. With a hand on his crazy hair, I bent to my knees and looked up at him. "Kenshin needs your help here, Yahiko. I think if anyone can find something to help him, it's you."

Of course, he knew I was placating him, but he bit his lip and nodded anyway. "If you don't call," he warned, "I'm drawing on your face again."

 _Threat received!_

With an assurance that I would be okay, and I'd call the minute it was over, I left.

I didn't have a plan as I sat in a hard metal seat, waiting for the sergeant to come question me. All I knew was that I needed them to stop looking for Kenshin. But how could I explain a video like that?

When he walked in, my heart sped up a bit. He was tall and had eyes curved down in the corners, as if they were frowning, even as his mouth smiled.

"Good afternoon!" He greeted, sounding almost happy as he sat in the chair across from me. "This is the second incident involving you in the past two days, Miss Kamiya." Sargeant Toro poured a glass of water and pushed it towards me. "Why is that?"

Well, that was right to the point.

"How can you be sure that was me?" I asked, hoping my voice was strong. "I'm clearly not dead or critically injured, so couldn't it have been someone else?"

His eyes stared deep into mine, to the point that my butt squirmed in my seat. "It was you," he stated definitively. "The cab driver who dropped you off confirmed that."

I shut my eyes tight and pressed my lips together. Poor Aiko didn't know any better. "I'm not hurt!" I was going to grasp whatever straws I could. "Nobody hurt me!"

"Yes, I can see that." He leaned forward and inhaled a long breath. "Miss Kamiya, was it play acting? I'll be honest, neither of the other figures in your 'play' seem to recall anything. In fact, they both have alibis."

The other _figures_? I supposed he meant Kenshin and Tomoe, but they must have searched out the wrong people. Either that, or he was lying to get me to confess something. I wasn't having it.

"Didn't you notice the terrible resolution on the video?" I pointed out. I worked in editing after all. "It looks to me that someone saw me in the park and decided to play around with the video."

"So it was the father who took the video?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

I growled loudly and sat forward in my chair. "Has a crime been committed here, or is the police force just embarrassed that a video was leaked to the public claiming _two_ homicides, and you don't have any dead bodies _or_ suspects?"

I knew I was in trouble the second it left my lips.

Sergeant Toro raised a challenging eyebrow that nearly hit his hairline. "I need you to see someone today. Clearly you have some issues you need to talk out before we can solve this." He jotted down an address on a business card. "Her name is Dr. Yu—"

"That's really not necessary," I interrupted, trying very hard to sound polite. I couldn't see a shrink. I didn't have the time! "I'm fine, really. There's no crime. So all this is pointless."

His eyes narrowed at mine. "It's not a request I'm afraid, miss Kimiya."

And that's how I found myself at sitting in the therapist office an hour later.

Absently, I stared down at a magazine article that wanted to tell me how to "make him scream." I frowned and tossed the magazine back on the table. There were better things I could be doing with my time, like finding out who the heck was after Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru?"

I sighed and stood, brushing invisible lint from my pants. The receptionist opened the door and beckoned me with a wave of her hand. "Dr. Yukishiro will see you now."

I had been walking towards the door, but at the sound of that name, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Dr. who?"

She smiled encouragingly. "Dr Yukishiro. Don't worry, she's very gentle-natured, and she understands a lot about your situation. Just be open with her and I'm sure you'll feel better in no time."

I very sincerely doubted that.

This wasn't possible, was it? Maybe Tomoe's brother had children… and this was his children's children's child…

That would be amazingly uncomfortable, but it had to be done. I reasoned with myself how incredibly unlikely it was that this doctor had any relation whatsoever to Tomoe. But it didn't seem to help.

With legs like stone, I let her lead me down a short hallway with topaz colored carpet, and up to a large mahogany door. My breaths were coming fast, and my heart thumped loudly in my ears. When the door opened, I realized my reaction, though strong, hadn't been quite sufficient.

Pure dread collided with my chest, and I nearly fell backwards.

She was absolutely one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen in person. With eyes the color of dark chocolate, I suddenly had the flashback to the video, where these same eyes stared at me, lifeless and possibly accusing.

 _Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe…_ the name went _bu-bum, bu-bump, bu-bump_ along with my heartbeat.

This was impossible, but it was definitely, without a single note of doubt, Tomoe. I would have recognized those miserably beautiful eyes anywhere.

She stood and made her way over to me, hand outstretched, and I noticed that the white pant suit emphasized every perfect curve of her body. She was several inches taller than me, with hair like silk that swayed softly as she moved, and I wanted to shrink into the carpet.

"Miss Kaoru Kimiya, it's a pleasure." She didn't so much smile as give me the tiniest incline of her lips. I wouldn't have noticed had I not been looking for it.

I forced my hand to be steady as I reach up and grasped her cool fingers. Mine were clammy and it made me feel incredibly small. "Likewise," I returned, breathlessly.

"Please don't feel uncomfortable," she said, and then motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

The door shut behind me and I jumped in response, feeling trapped. I dropped into the chair, because sitting gracefully wasn't even close to an option, and put my purse nervously in my lap.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to accuse her of trying to have Kenshin killed, or run screaming in the opposite direction. Realizing either option would land me in the looney bin, I decided to make up a complete and utter lie.

"So," she started, folding her thin fingers together in front of her, "let's start at the beginning."

"Yes," I agreed, thankful for the anger that kept me remotely sharp. "Let's."

 _You hurt Kenshin!_ My mind screamed. Instead I said, "I have no idea how that video was made."

She sat back in her chair. "I see. And do you know Mr. Shinta?"

I frowned. "Who?"

She picked up a pen and jotted something down on her notepad. Every scratch of the pen made me cringe. "He'll be joining us in just a few minutes. I'll introduce you then."

There was a knock on the door, and the receptionist peeked inside. "Mr. Shinta is here."

Tomoe glanced at her watch, hanging from a delicate wrist. "He's early. Please send him in." She gave me an apologetic nod, and the reception stepped aside.

And in walked Kenshin.

At that moment, I completely stopped breathing.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7****

 ** **Thank you so much, summer314 and Queen Emily the Diligent! I kinda wish I had spread it out a bit more, but I'm really happy you liked it!****

 ** **Disclaimer: Still no owning of the Kenshin.****

No, not Kenshin. It was present day, Kenshin… or Shinta, as Tomoe called him. He was maybe a few years older than Kenshin. His clothes were neat and pressed; an untucked light grey button up shirt with khaki pants and black dress shoes. He moved the same as Kenshin, I noted, as this man bowed respectfully to both of us. There was a low ringing in my ears as he sat down in the chair next to me.

Both men had a way of moving gracefully, eyes down in respect, but when they looked at you, they __really__ looked at you, studied you. I couldn't pull my eyes away.

Just this morning, Kenshin was standing at the open window in my living room, staring down at the crowded streets. People walked back and forth, following one another like lines and lines of tiny ants. I had discovered how much Kenshin liked to people-watch. He found a small sense of comfort in it, I thought. As if he were soaking in their happiness little by little, putting himself in their shoes for a short moment. For the first time his facial features relaxed and he exhaled softly, leaning back against the wall. This summer breeze ruffled the hair drifting over his cheeks.

The way Kenshin watched people was the way Shinta studied me now, only he didn't seem comforted, only curious. His gaze made me warm, and I wiggled in my seat. My leg had begun to bounce up and down repeatedly. The whole situation was so incredibly surreal I wasn't sure my body knew what to do with itself.

"Hello, Mr. Shinta," Dr. Yukishiro greeted kindly, and she waved her hand in my direction. "Have you met Miss Kamiya?"

Violet eyes crinkled warmly at me and I felt tremendously dizzy. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that gently brushed the back of his seat, and a pair of thin black frames circled his eyes. His smile touched the edges of his eyes and his voice was very soft when he spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Kamiya."

"Don't call me miss," I said mechanically.

"I'm sorry?" His eyes widened a fraction, and I was sure he thought I was a crazy person.

 _ _Okay Kaoru, tighten up! You've gotta figure out what the heck is going on!__

Because I was beginning to think this was about much more than just that video.

I cleared my throat and forced a smile to lift my lips. "Please, call me Kaoru." Sounding like a strangled poodle, I held out my hand for him to take. His fingers were warm to the touch, solid and real.

"Kaoru," he tested my name and his smile widened just a fraction before his long fingers untangled from mine. "Forgive me, am I too early?" His eyes slid to Dr. Yukishiro. "The department sent me here right away, but I didn't mean to interrupt. That I did not."

 _ _That I did not?__ I'd never been claustrophobic, but now, sitting in Dr. Yukishiro's modern office, I was having trouble keeping myself from hyperventilating. LED lighting had always given me headaches, which was why I loved my shadowy office. This was particularly no exception.

Who were these people? Clones? Reincarnated versions of their 150 year past selves?

"It's perfectly fine," Dr. Yukishiro said. I found that I couldn't think of her as 'Tomoe.' Tomoe was dead. She died in Kenshin's arms… __over a century ago__. "Kaoru?"

I peeled my eyes away from Shinta, wishing I had a recorder, because I honestly didn't think any of my friends were going to believe me when I told them about today. "Hmm?"

"You look anxious." Her long fingers folded prettily in her lap as her eyes searched my face carefully. "Is something the matter?"

I didn't know what to say, because I couldn't decide if I were somehow being tricked, so I started with a little truth. "Why would Sergeant Toko send me to a therapist?"

She glanced down at the notepad in front of her. "You've had a lot happen over the past several months, Kaoru. Many losses, and one very big gain." She pointed at the paper. "A son, I see."

Beside me Shinta flushed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

My eyes narrowed. "My cousin's son, yes. I'm his guardian now."

Dr. Yukishiro didn't show even a hint of surprise, and I wondered just how much this stranger knew about my life. "And you just turned 20 years old in May?"

I nodded. Why was this always an issue? __Because__ you _ _keep questioning__ yourself _ _as a parent, you nitwit!__

I leaned forward, placing my fingers on the side of her desk. The wood was cool and smooth, and I found the words spilling out on their own accord. "Yahiko is a healthy and active preteen boy," I said evenly. "He's not happy yet, not by a long shot, but he will be, and I intend to do my best to get him there."

And I meant every word. Yahiko and I were going to be okay. We got on each other's last nerve daily, but we loved each other dearly, that I knew without a sliver of a doubt.

From the corner of my eye I caught Shinta bow his head and smile, and in a blink-and-you'd-miss-it moment, a small grin curled Dr. Yukishiro's lips. It transformed her into a great beauty. "I'm quite happy to hear that Kaoru." She breathed in deeply and suddenly the illusion was gone. Once again, I thought her face resembled a painting; beautiful, but almost constantly in a state of expressionlessness. "But you're right. That's not why we're here."

I let out a long breath I'd been holding. For a minute I thought the state might be trying to take Yahiko away from me. After all, as Sergeant Toko said, it was two incidents in two days, both pretty severe. "Then why am I here?"

"Something rather remarkable happened three days ago, but you already know that, don't you?"

Again, my breathing stopped. Did she mean Kenshin's time travel? "Yes," I said, cautiously, trying to dig further into what she knew. "Something remarkable did happen."

Dr. Yukishiro's eyes calmly slid over to the man sitting quietly beside me. "Do you __recognize__ Mr. Shinta?"

I felt his eyes on me but I didn't dare look over at him, fully aware that the flush on my cheeks would give everything away. "Should I?"

Shinta cleared his throat. "I'm with the Japanese Task Force, Miss Kaoru—er, Kaoru."

My head whipped to towards him and my purse spilled from my lap and to the floor. He hadn't spoken in so long, but it was obvious that his keen eyes took in every detail. They were slanted inquisitively at me now. "Japanese Task Force?"

He leaned forward, long fingers wrapping around the straps of my purse before carefully handing it back to me. I nodded a thank you.

Shinta nodded at a glass and water pitcher on the corner of Dr. Yukishiro's desk. "May I?" he asked politely.

She gave him a nod and he poured the water. I took the opportunity to study his profile from the corner of my eye. Incredulity filled me as the water filled the glass, making me feel as if I were floating above our heads and watching as a spectator as everything unfolded. For the first time I noticed the absence of Kenshin's cross-shaped scar. The wound, I thought, only served to add to Kenshin's striking looks. But the curve of his nose, the full lips, the shape of his eyes… He looked __exactly__ like Kenshin. Shinta turned smiling eyes at me and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." My voice was barely a whisper. I took a long sip, letting the cool water trickle down my dry throat.

"The video is real," Shinta stated, watching as I gulped down another sip roughly. "But you already know that, don't you, Kaoru?" His tone was soft and surprisingly __not__ accusing, but he had me cornered and he knew it. "You met Battousai that night."

And there it was, the naked truth. Shinta already knew everything. I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes locked on his.

He tilted his head, eyes calculating something he'd seen on my face. "Has he hurt you, Kaoru?"

The question physically startled me, and I sputtered, water dripping down my chin. "NO!" I swiped the back of my hand across my mouth, recalling the spider in my bed just this morning, and the careful way Kenshin's hands gently carried the horrifying creature away. "Kenshin hasn't been anything but kind and helpful." Even if his eyes did make me quiver from time to time.

"Forgive me," Shinta's eyes slid to the floor in contemplation. "We simply needed to be sure you and your son were safe."

"We are." I put the glass on the desk and then sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, staring him squarely in the eyes. For a moment I wondered if they would swirl with gold, but they remained the same calm violet. It was both comforting and unsettling at the same time. "What on earth is going on?"

Long fingers swirled around his glass in a skillful circle that would've made it tip over had it been done by someone with less agility. Shinta never even looked away from me. "Someone brought the Battousai to our time, and we don't think they chose him by accident. That we do not." He leaned closer to me, and my fingers squeezed around the strap of my purse, fighting the impulse to lean away. "We also don't think the Battousai is the only killer they brought into our world. There are others, possibly dozens. Please Kaoru, we cannot help if you keep him from us."

 _ _Possibly dozens…__

I thought of poor Aiko, being used as carelessly as a paper doll, and I knew Shinta was telling the truth. "Why would someone do that?"

Shinta casted a quick look at Dr. Yukishiro, and she gave him a small nod. I frowned at both of them, undecided if I liked their comradery or not. It freaked me the heck out!

Dr. Yukishiro's phone rang, sounding like a the dark melody of 'Phantom of the Opera.' "Excuse me." She answered, and I gazed on in astonishment as she called the person on the other end "sweetheart."

My gaze fell to a photograph beside her computer. It was a black and white photo, framed elegantly in silver, with leaves dripping down in spiraling vines on the sides, and a date etched at the bottom from two years ago. It pictured a beautiful laughing couple on their wedding day. Tomoe's hair framed her face in light curls as a man dipped her to the floor in a dance. He was fairly plain, with slicked back dark hair, but his eyes were so bright with love for his wife that his plainness diminished into something extremely lovely. Tomoe, to my genuine astonishment, smiled brightly.

She was happily married to her Akira in our time, the fiancé Kenshin killed so long ago.

For the first time since I'd laid eyes on Tomoe, I felt a tinkling of contentment, and more than a little foolish. That feeling was overshadowed briefly by the thought that Kenshin would either be crushed or comforted by this fact. I desperately hoped for the latter.

When Dr. Yukishiro hung up, her cheeks were lightly pink. "I'm sorry. My husband is at headquarters now. They think they've found another one."

I was beginning to think that "Dr Yukishiro, Therapist," was a cover for something else entirely.

Shinta's eyes shot over to her. "Did he give a name, Tomoe?"

I glanced back and forth between the two of them, suppressing the urge to groan when my heart foolishly constricted at the sound of his voice using her given name so intimately.

"No." Reaching over, Dr. Yukishiro poured herself a glass of water. "Only that he was badly injured. They had to open fire to take him in to custody."

"Do you know __who__ is doing this, and why?" I questioned yet again, leaning forward in my seat. "I'm sorry but I really need to get back to Yahiko."

Shinta nodded, and his eyes narrowed in a dangerous way that I found strangely discomforting. At that moment I knew there were things hiding inside him that I couldn't see, just like with Kenshin. "We don't know his name, but this man is trying to start a war. He found a way to bring the most dangerous men in history to our time, and he wants to use them like weapons."

"We need to speak with Battousai, Miss Kamiya," Dr. Yurishiko added. "Can you help us?"

I narrowed my eyes at both of them. "It's going to be pretty traumatic for him," I started, feeling as if my pounding heart were going to escape through my chest the moment I uttered my next words, "considering you have the same face as his dead wife."

…

I left fifteen minutes later, promising to come back the next day with Kenshin. The idea was so blindingly terrifying that I had a hard time justifying it. Turned out, they were both aware how they so closely resembled Kenshin and his deceased wife, although they couldn't answer how. I stepped outside Dr. Yukishiro's office and groaned. It was windy, and when I glanced up at the grey sky, a fat drop of rain landed on the tip of my nose. Quickly, I called to let Yahiko know I was headed home and he informed me that they hadn't found anything at Riverside Park. Now I knew why.

The steady pitter-patter of rain against my umbrella was a surprising comfort as I strolled home, trying to untangle the jumble of thoughts in my head.

Kenshin was exactly where I'd found him this morning, staring out the window. When I walked inside, he turned to me with a small smile. "How was your day, Kaoru?"

It was the question I dreaded the most, and I made a sound of frustration as I placed my umbrella against the wall and shed my baby blue raincoat. Kenshin helpfully took it from my hands. "Oh," I stared at him in pleasant surprise as he hung it up in the hallway closet. "Thank you, Kenshin."

Plopping down at the kitchen table, I stretched my arms above my head in attempt to banish the soreness left there from the intensity of the last several hours. Kenshin came and sat across from me, eyes inquisitive. "You need sleep."

I must have been a mess. My cheeks were warm, eyes heavy, and several damp strands of hair seemed to want to paste themselves to my right cheek. I puffed the hair out of my face and laid my forehead on my crossed arms dramatically. Kenshin's gaze burned into the back of my head. It made my heart tremble, but I knew better than to hide anything from him. "My day was the most uncomfortable and surreal day I've experienced in my entire life," I started, voice muffled, "and I don't know how to tell you about it."

I raised my head back up. My blatant confession made his eyes widen. "More surreal that being stabbed by a 150-year-old Samurai?"

Was that an attempted joke? My lip tried to smile but couldn't seem to do it.

Kenshin, realizing my seriousness, tilted his head. "What is it, Kaoru?"

He couldn't have possible thought I was going to say what I was about to say. "I met your doppelganger."

Kenshin frowned. "My what?"

"Doppelganger. It's someone who looks exactly like you. I met him today. Can you guess what his name was, Kenshin?" I asked, but his face stayed cautiously blank. "His name was Shinta."

I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't Kenshin abruptly standing, sending the chair smashing noisily against the floor. My entire body froze.

His hands fisted at his sides. "Forgive me. I haven't heard that name in almost ten years," he whispered, staring into the sink bowl. "And he looked like me?"

I took a steadying breath. "Except he didn't have a scar and he wore eyeglasses. Otherwise, he looked exactly like you, Kenshin. Maybe a little older."

"Nobody looks like me," Kenshin said blandly.

"I know." I stared at the chair on the floor and cleared my throat. "Please sit down, Kenshin."

He took a deep breath and slowly pealed each individual finger from the vanity. "There's more you don't want to tell me," he stated cautiously, swiftly lifting the chair from the floor.

Was I that transparent? I nodded, when his eyes found mine. "Are you going to tell me who Shinta is?"

His eyes churned golden, as if a storm were brewing behind them. "I believe one day I will, Kaoru."

I swallowed, having already come to the conclusion that Shinta was his given name. "But not now?"

He shook his head.

Okay then, moving on. "The therapist…" I paused and looked away. My vision swam. I didn't know if I could do this.

"Kaoru?" To my surprise, Kenshin's voice was soft. When I looked back at him, his fingers gently touched my arms that were still folded protectively on the table, even though his eyes were still narrowed and hard. "It's okay. Tell me."

So, I told him. It took fifteen minutes to get the words "Dr. Tomoe Yukishiro" and "is my therapist" out, but I did it.

It must have been a painstaking fifteen minutes but Kenshin patiently waited for my breathing to slow, before he responded. "It was Tomoe?" His face was paper white.

I nodded, and closed my eyes so I couldn't see the pain in his expression. "A current version of her anyway."

"Who's Tomoe?"

My eyes snapped open. Yahiko strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of a snack, completely unaware of the serious conversation unfolding between Kenshin and me.

Kenshin's fingers dug into the skin of my arm, and I winced.

"My therapist," I answered Yahiko. "She looks surprisingly like someone Kenshin used to know is all."

It wasn't a lie by any stretch of the word, but Kenshin was still staring daggers at the table. I was worried he would be angry at Yahiko for the interruption, but he took a few calming breaths and let go of my arm, muttering low apologies my way. "Yes," he said, sounding deceitfully cheerful. "That she does."

The pain… I couldn't escape his pain. It was as blatant to me as his brilliantly red hair.

"Weird." Yahiko passed by with a bowl of chips in his arms and sat down to watch television in the living room.

Kenshin watched him. The TV made the lights dance in his far away eyes, looking like a distant memory playing in them.

"Are you okay?" I knew the answer, but I had to ask it anyway.

Amber eyes flicked to mine, making the tension immediately come back into my body. His eyes burned with a dangerous emotion that I couldn't put a name to. He said nothing, but his body must have been exhausted, because the flesh of his hands sank halfway through the table top as if he didn't have the strength to keep them solid.

Kenshin watched me as I suddenly stood. I dropped to my knees beside him, and his eyes widened in surprise when I reached up and pulled his hand out of the table, holding it gently in mine. Ice prickled through my skin, making me visibly shiver as his flesh sunk into mine, but I didn't let go.

"Tomoe had a call from her husband while I was there." I trembled as I whispered it, gambling everything on the idea that her happiness was Kenshin's main concern.

We watched each other for a long moment. My heart was pounding and my breathing was embarrassingly fast but I refused to look away. Slowly, a glaze settled in Kenshin's eyes and his pointer finger gradually lifted out of my skin, solid and warm.

"She smiled when he called," I continued, smiling timidly up at him. Kenshin's blazing gold eyes softly drifted closed. My eyes trailed his scar, which remained an angry red against his pale skin, and I shivered when, suddenly, his middle finger firmed against my palm.

"She called him 'sweetheart.'" His face perceptibly hardened for a split second before it relaxed. The angry line between his eyes disappeared, and he took a deep, calming breath.

"She was happy," I whispered, mesmerized by how beautiful he was at that moment. Impossibly black lashes framed his pale cheeks, and his mouth, previously in a hard line, relaxed, his full lips parting by barely a hairs breadth. I paused, breathless. His palm touched mine softly, before curling and intertwining his calloused fingers with mine. I wondered if anyone had ever touched him this way before.

 _ _No one__ had ever touched me this way before.

Kenshin's eyes slowly opened, half-lidded and filled with violet warmth. Had I any strength in my legs, I think I might have propelled forward and kissed him.

"She was really happy, Kenshin." My voice was so small I wondered if he even heard me.

His thumb made a slow, gently trail across the back of palm. The intimacy of it left me stunned and breathless and brittle as glass.

"Thank you, Kaoru." His voice was soft as a whisper.

And there was still so much more to say.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thanks so much Queen Emily the Diligent, Summer314, and Kenkoa4ever! I'll be honest, the last chapter had me worried. Kenshin is still completely reeling from killing Tomoe, but I couldn't justify him not thinking of Kaoru in a way that was, not romantic yet, but comforting and light. Hopefully that came across in the scene at the kitchen table, which was a bit hard to write! Things really start picking up now. I hope you all enjoy! And, please _please_ review and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Kenshin.**

Although I left a fluffy pillow and a warm blanket on the couch every night, Kenshin still fell asleep on the floor with his back to the wall and his Katana in his arms. I knew it was because there were threats out there, hunting him, hunting _us_. It still pained me to see him crossed-legged on the floor with his head drooped forward, eyes closed and hair brushing his cheeks. It couldn't be comfortable.

And yet, every morning he was nimble as a cat unfurling from a quick nap. His bones must have been made of rubber.

Once Kenshin understood the basics of the kitchen utensils and plastic-wrapped meats, breakfast was hot and ready on the table at 7:30 each morning, which made both Yahiko and myself extremely pleased. The boy was at the age where their stomachs were bottomless pits, but I had a feeling if he had to rely on my cooking at this critical stage of development, his growth would be stunted.

It was a strange morning, the three of us quiet and contemplating. Yahiko gobbled his breakfast quickly, but between bites he stared blankly at the wooden table top. Across from me, Kenshin sat soundlessly, wearing an off white collared shirt that he hadn't finished buttoning yet, and jeans that I'd found at the thrift store two days before. His hair was back in another messy man-bun that I tried to fit his thick hair into, but a lot of it spilled forward into his eyes. Those eyes were very far away.

With Tomoe, I was sure.

He was currently studying his breakfast with more intensity than was completely necessary, lifting small bites to his mouth, and chewing almost mechanical preciseness. I don't think either Kenshin or Yahiko tasted what they were putting into their mouths.

"I should stay home from school." Yahiko stood and went to scoop his second helping of eggs from the stove. With a sigh, he turned off the burner Kenshin accidentally left on, and when he sat back at the table, his face was pink from the heat. "If there's dangerous men coming after us, then I need to stay with you guys. You know," he added, uncomfortably wiggling in his seat, "to protect you."

Everyone thought I was a porcelain doll lately, but if I were being honest, Yahiko made me feel very happy when he said that. I glanced up at the red-head sitting across the table. "What do you think, Kenshin?"

His eyes flicked up to mine, and my entire body warmed. "Yahiko should stay with us until these men are stopped." He calmly lay his chop sticks beside his plate and sat back in the chair. "That he should."

Yahiko beamed. "Yes!"

"Don't think that doesn't mean no school work, Yahiko," I said, wiping my mouth. "I'll go by the principal's office today to get your makeup work. And you'll be doing extra bokken exercises too." I reached over to pick up his empty plate, but Kenshin's lightning past reflexes beat me to it.

Yahiko eyes rounded in amazement at the empty spot in front of him. "Maybe Kenshin can teach me how he fights instead. He's so fast!"

From the sink, Kenshin's head whipped around. "No, Yahiko."

Just as my fingers knotted in my lap and I exclaimed, "Not a chance!"

…

Several hours later we were sitting in the waiting room at Dr Yukishiro's office. Yahiko, to my left, had his earbuds in. I could hear Imagine Dragons playing so loud I wondered if he'd be deaf in a couple years. To my right, Kenshin sat perfectly still, face calm and completely expressionless. Inside he must have been a bundle of nerves, but he didn't show it. As for me, my heart was pounding, my cheeks were on fire, and I couldn't stop my nervous shuffling.

Kenshin and Tomoe were going to be in the same room together in a couple of minutes, and the idea of that churned my stomach like butter.

On the walk over, we came across two people in giant, furry purple and yellow bear costumes. Clearly confused, Kenshin watched them fixedly on the street corner with his strands of hair drifting across his face in the warm breeze. A small smile played on his lips as a little girl erupted into a fit of giggles when the purple bear touched the tip of her nose. She trotted away in pure joy, waving first at the bear, and then happily at Kenshin who watched her go. He raised his pointer finger in the air and wiggled it at her, making her erupt in more giggles as her smiling mother lead her down the sidewalk.

Yahiko and I glanced at one another in pure amusement. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled, observing Kenshin's joyful expressions.

I didn't want to leave that spot; the place where Kenshin could watch people laugh and smile and giggle all day if he wanted. Watching him there entertained and warmed me to the core. I hated that I had to tug on his arm so we wouldn't be late.

And now we sat, the silly bears forgotten…

The side door opened and all three of our heads snapped up. "Dr Yukishiro will see you now."

My eyes slid to Kenshin's. An almost imperceptible line formed between his eyes as he looked back at me, but he gave me a small nod and fluidly stood. I sighed heavily, heart pounding. How was I so bad at hiding my nerves? Kenshin's hand was beside my face the next moment, helping me up, but he kept his eyes forward. The moment I was steady on my feet his hand fell away from mine.

"Please wait here, Yahiko." Kenshin requested as he walked past.

He followed the receptionist and I followed him, giving Yahiko a small shrug and a small smile as I passed. "It won't take too long." Or at least I hoped it wouldn't.

"Okay, sure." Yahiko nodded, completely unbothered, and turned his headphones back up.

Shinta was leaning against the wall when we walked in, next to a man I'd never seen before. Firstly, I was struck once again by Shinta's appearance, so much like the man I strolled in behind. He wore navy blue today, and it served to make his hair a drastically brilliant red in contrast. His eyes lifted to mine, and he smiled, giving me a small nod. Try as I might to be upset at all of them for the weirdness Kenshin was about to be succumbed to, I couldn't dislike him. I smiled back, cheeks warming. And then my gaze slid to the stranger. He was taller than Shinta by about a foot, wearing black pants, black t-shirt and black leather shoes. His dark hair was slicked back, but several strands arched at his temple and fell into his slanted eyes. As I watched him, his lips curled at me in devilish amusement. I quickly turned away.

Kenshin watched them both from the corner of his eyes, giving them nothing but a small nod. I did notice Shinta's eyes widen a bit at seeing Kenshin in real life for the first time, and wondered what it would really be like to have someone wearing your face as they walked into the room.

What really struck me was when Kenshin's eyes landed on Tomoe. She was sitting behind her desk when we walked in, wearing a white pant suite, but now she stood and held out her small hand in greeting.

Kenshin stopped walking abruptly, and his face slowly drained of all color. Time seemed to stop even though it was only for a few seconds. Behind me, the man in black snickered lowly as if it were a joke. I wanted to smack his arrogant face.

"I'm sorry if this is difficult for you Mr. Himura," Tomoe said, letting her hand fall to her side when she realized that was a far as he was going to come into the room.

Something in him instantly slipped, and he bowed lower than I'd ever seen him bow. "Forgive me," he said, and his bangs fell over his eyes like a veil, nearly brushing the floor. If I hadn't been standing beside him, I wouldn't have heard his second, "forgive me," spoken in a faint whisper. With a nail to my heart, I thought he were truly asking her mercy for killing her. Had I not been beside him, I also wouldn't have seen his eyes tightly close and his teeth set in pain. Not a second later, the breath from his nose lightly fluttered his hair, and his eyes slid open… and with his mask back in place, he stood straight and walked calmly over to the edge of the desk.

"No need to forgive," Tomoe assured him with a soft voice, and they shook hands. I don't know why but I winced as they touch, half expecting fireworks to shoot from their fingertips. But it was completely innocent and uneventful, even as my heart pounded like a drum. "Please have a seat."

The ring on her finger caught Kenshin's eye as he shook her hand, and then he sat coolly down.

I could only watch in silence as I dropped like a stone into open chair beside him. The whole thing had me mystified.

"Welcome, Kaoru," Tomoe greeted me kindly. Now I couldn't think of her as a therapist anymore. She was Tomoe. Not Kenshin's Tomoe, but still Tomoe nonetheless.

I had to clear my throat three times before I found my voice. "Thank you."

Tomoe inclined her head towards the men standing behind us. "This is Saito Hajime. He's leading this investigation."

I spun around and glared at the man, which he seemed to find enormously funny. With a short bark of a laugh he strolled forward. I tried to jerk away but he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "Miss Kamiya." His eyes slanted over at Kenshin as he brought my hand close to his lips, watching the red-head's reaction. When he got nothing, he sighed, dropping my hand, and stood straight. "Thank you for convincing the Battousai to join us."

"We've met before," Kenshin said evenly, eyes narrowed. "Or have we?"

Another chuckle. "Perhaps, though I wouldn't remember, now would I? I wasn't born a century and a half ago."

" _This_ man is leading the investigation? He's pompous, arrogant, far too casual, he smells like an ash tray and" oh my goodness, I was talking out loud!

Four sets of eyes stared directly at me and I flushed from the top of my head to my tiptoes. From the corner of the room, Shinta rubbed the back of his neck in slight discomfort but his eyes danced with laughter.

Mr Hajime smirked at me. "Right on all accounts, Miss Kamiya. However, hear me out. You too, Battousai." His eyes slid to Kenshin. "After all, it would be your fault if harm came to this lovely little woman."

I stood abruptly. "Excuse me!"

Kenshin was there before I could blink, placing a calming hand on my waist and stepping in front of me. "Kaoru told me that someone is bringing killers like me from the past to start a war. Is that correct, Mr. Saito?"

Saito's eyes cut to Tomoe. "This girl knows quite a lot."

There must have been a draft in the room because my skin prickled at the cold. My short-sleeve yellow cardigan and jeans weren't cutting it, and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around Kenshin's waist. Instead I sat unceremoniously in my seat and rubbed my arms when Saito growled at me.

Behind me, Tomoe raised a single eyebrow in his direction as if defiantly testing him. "Yes, she had the right to know who was sleeping in her home. She has a child."

Instinctively, I was beginning to really like her. But when Saito's eyes cut back to me, sharply, I resisted the urge to go hide behind the large bookshelf in the corner of her office.

"Hmmm," Saito pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one right there in the office, making my nose wrinkle. He took a long inhale, all the while staring down at Kenshin, and let the strings of smoke drift out of his mouth lazily. "We need to find this man and take him out, Battousai."

I glanced anxiously between the two of them, and my heart dropped. Was he asking that Kenshin-

"I won't kill anymore." His voice was a hiss, low and sharp.

I suddenly understood why Saito had been so vulgarly testing Kenshin. He wanted to _see_ the Battousai.

And I couldn't help but smile widely that Kenshin didn't show him what he wanted.

Saito and Tomoe made brief eye contact, and I noted that Shinta stayed completely silent, staring solidly at the floor.

"What changed your mind?" Sainto asked, before raising his arm to check his watch. "In the past 98 hours, give or take?"

I don't think Kenshin wanted me to see it, but I caught it: his eyes briefly flicked to me and then back to again. "Everything changed. You know that already, Saito."

Saito smirked, opening his mouth to respond, when suddenly and sharply, the temperature dropped. Everyone went quiet.

Shinta's head snapped up, his eyes darting around the room.

Tomoe stood and walked to the side of the room to check the thermometer.

Something wasn't right.

It started out fairly slow: Kenshin's eyes narrowed, not with anger, but confusion, and I watched as his head bent to the floor.

My heart squeezed sharply, and I stood, sending the heavy chair back several loud inches. "Kenshin?"

"Something's happening," he whispered dangerously, and his eyes closed tight in concentration.

Shinta was suddenly beside me. "Look at his hands!"

I glanced down, horrified as I watched each of Kenshin's fingertips fade away like smoke from a candle.

Kenshin's eyes shot open and stared into mine. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

He was disappearing right in front of us. Breaking through my shock, I made a desperate grab for his hand. His fingers attempted to squeeze mine, but I was met with a mist of cold air as he abruptly and wholly vanished.

For a heartbeat, the room went utterly quiet.

Wide eyed in disbelief, I blinked.

In all of ten seconds, Kenshin was gone.

Tomoe was on the phone, speaking into the receiver with more volume than I thought possible, and Saito's eyes narrowed as he spun around, looking for an invisible threat.

Staring at the empty spot Kenshin had just occupied, I sputtered something unintelligible. My face felt hot, and my head was heavy. Suddenly Shinta's hands were on my shoulders. He shoved me down into the seat, and gently pressed my head between my knees. "Breathe, Kaoru."

A million thoughts raced through my mind. _Kenshin's gone back. Kenshin's gone. Kenshin is alone._

I wanted him back!

I lifted my head, my hair loosened from my ponytail and falling in wild strands beside my face. Anger burned like a fire through my veins. " _What just happened_?"

Shinta's narrowed eyes met mine. "We're going to find him," he promised.

I was on my feet the next second, racing toward Saito. Courage shot through me with each angry step. " _Where_ did Kenshin go?"

Saito, eyes narrowed dangerously, barked out his orders, and suddenly the room was fluttering with activity and a dozen people I had never seen before. He grabbed my hand and suddenly we were moving too. "You're coming with me."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9****

 ** **Thanks so much for the reviews and continued reading of my fic! This chapter was harder for me to write. It had an entirely different feel to me, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly why other than Kenshin is missing. Either way, it's an important chapter, so I hope you enjoy!****

 ** **Queen Emily the Diligent – Yea, my heart beat a little quicker as I wrote that. I'm glad Kenshin doesn't come across as being attracted to Kaoru quite yet because that's just not realistic. SO glad you like it!****

 ** **Skenshingumi – Welcome! Thanks so much for your input! I agree about Kenshin and Kaoru. It's gotta be a bit of a slow burn with this one. I hope you continue reading!****

 ** **Summer314 – Oh Saito… you cocky little jerk. Lol! I really like Shinta so far too. Hopefully he's coming across a touch like the rorouni but in kind of a modern way.****

 ** **Kenkoa4ever – I'm glad you're still reading! The end of that chapter gave me chills as I wrote it too. Buuuurrrrr!****

 ** **PLEASE ENJOY!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.****

It had been a week since Saito dropped Yahiko and I off at my apartment with a sharp order to "Stay" like we were dogs waiting for their next treat. "We'll be in touch."

I stared off at his black BMW as it sped away with my eyes narrowed in pure fury. "That's it?" I yelled after him, completely flabbergasted.

"I don't like that guy," Yahiko muttered, looking just as livid. "What if Kenshin's in trouble?"

I shrugged, feeling helpless. "I don't know, Yahiko."

So, we stayed… until we both got so bored we wanted to throw our heads against the wall.

My brain felt like a dice roller. One minute I'd be doing dishes or watching TV with Yahiko in contentment, and the next my thoughts would reel around, and I'd be caught in such deep contemplation that I couldn't seem to do anything but stare into space until the next roll. Or until Yahiko bopped me on the head.

"I don't think he's gone forever," he would say.

And I would smile and nod and suggest we play a game together. Yahiko missed Kenshin's presence as much as I did, and it pulled at my heart strings that he might be feeling a little abandoned. "I bet you're right, kid."

But at the end of the day, we couldn't sit still anymore.

What is it about experiencing a life altering encounter with a beautifully dangerous Samurai from the past that makes the rest of real life so unbearably boring? Monotonous was the word. I robotically went through day to day tasks in a haze that was so monstrously unfulfilling that I was forced to take up my old hobby.

Kamiya Kasshin-ryu!

Yahiko happily joined me, which was really a lot of fun.

The first couple of days or so we were both covered in bumps and bruises, that left us exhausted and me aching for a hot bath and more than one cup of hot sake. By day four we'd both gotten a little better. At least now we could spare without accidentally knocking the daylights out of each other.

It was five days later while we were battling each other in Mario Cart, when there was a knock on the door. Yahiko and I turned to one another, eyes wide, and then I bolted up and yanked it open.

"Kaoru," Magumi asked, standing at my door with her hand on her hip, "what are the chances of you coming back to work?" She pushed her way into my small apartment and gave Yahiko a wink. He flushed furiously and turned back to his videogames.

 _ _Work__. I'd never been so interested in pointless editing in my entire life. That and I had something cooking in my brain.

"Can Yahiko come with me?" I asked, eyes wide in excitement. I didn't care that Saito told us to stay put anymore. We hadn't heard a single word from the man, so how could he just expect us to sit here and rot?

Megumi glanced over at Yahiko and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. You know how to make coffee, kid?"

Yahiko grimaced, never taking his eyes off the television screen. "You can't afford my coffee."

…

The fragrance campaign had officially moved on, and I couldn't have been happier to be editing a commercial for a new burger chain.

"So, he just disappeared?" Megumi asked from beside me.

My office felt darker and smaller than normal now, but it was comforting, like my own little bubble. But when Megumi uttered those words, it felt more like a cave, surrounding and choking me. "Yea, it was horrible." I moved to edit out a random thumb from shot 13.

Megumi sighed, and I wondered if she could hear the helplessness in my voice that I tried to hide by keeping my hands as busy as possible. "This is an easy edit, so after you're done, maybe we can go to lunch." She glanced over at Yahiko, playing his Gameboy beside me. "The brat can come too."

He paused his game to glare at her. "Your coffee price just increased."

Offended, I smacked his knee. "That mouth of yours is going to land you in deep trouble one day." Glancing over I added, "And please get your feet off my chair."

His feet slid to the floor. "She's trying to put me into child labor!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

I pursed my lips and turned to Megumi. With her eyes glancing between the two of us, she looked fairly amused. "He has a point."

She chuckled lightly and sat forward in her chair. "Tell you what, Yahiko. I'll give you a dollar every time I ask you to do something for me."

"IF—" I interjected quickly, "You do it without complaining and with __extreme__ politeness. Otherwise, no deal!" My eyes locked on Yahiko's unwaveringly, challenging him.

Looking a little smug, Yahiko paused his game and sat up slowly in his seat, back straight. "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yea," Megumi snapped and pointed at he door. "Coffee, black, two sugars."

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as Yahiko blinked, gave a small, courteous bow and headed to the door. He looked rather like a butler. Before reaching the door, he paused and turned. "Where's the coffee?"

I smiled. "Take a right out of my office and it's the last door on the left."

With a nod, he was gone, leaving us behind and chuckling.

"Has he always been such a smart-aleck?" Megumi asked as she leaned back and crossed her long legs. "I thought I remembered him being cute a couple years ago."

"Oh, he's still cute." I sighed and turned back to the computer. "He's just almost a teenager."

That completely petrifying thought kept me awake at night.

"You're doing a good job, Kaoru."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I gave her a small smile and pursed my lips together conspiratorially, but said nothing. Her brown eyes narrowed at me curiously. "What are you up to?"

"About lunch," I started, feeling giddy as I leaned toward her and laced my fingers together, "what do you think about doing a little investigative work?"

Her red lips curled. "I'm listening."

I glanced at the door. Yahiko was still pretty raw about Kenshin's disappearance and I didn't want to get his hopes up. "You remember Akio, the man who was… __controlled__ … by someone from Kenshin's time?"

Her brow raised. "I spent an hour duck-taping the door he hacked in two. Yes, I remember him."

I shook off her sarcasm. "Well, Akio saw the man who did that to him. I got the address of the cab company he works for. I say we go see if he remembers anything else."

And I wanted to check on the poor old man. How traumatic would that have been?

Megumi's smile only widened. "I think you miss him, Kaoru."

Quickly, I sat straight-back in my seat and threaded my fingers together in my lap. "I just have a feeling that Kenshin and I have some unfinished business is all." I glanced down quickly so as not to see the look Megumi was sure to give me. The one where she knew better than me what I was really thinking.

The door opened and Yahiko walked in hurriedly, puffing out quick breaths of air as he stumbled over and slammed the coffee on my desk. Megumi and I both jumped back as it splattered over the edges. Brown droplets slipped down the front of my computer screen, but Yahiko, flapping his hand in the air, never looked so please with himself. "Your very very hot coffee ma'am. What else do you need?"

…

"I thought you said we were getting burgers!" Yahiko groaned from the backseat. As if in protest, his stomach let out a loud and low rumble. "I'm starving to death."

At the first sight of those bright yellow cab cars, my heart leapt with excitement.

"Just one quick stop," I assured him. It occurred to me that I now had __mom__ -purse, which translated into always being snack-ready. I dug out a granola bar and handed it back to him. Yahiko snatched it from my hand like it was a raw steak being fed to a hound dog.

Unfortunately, while I had been distracted by Yahiko's loud stomach I hadn't noticed the two black BMW's parked on the side of the brick building. When I glanced back up and saw them, my heart sunk into my stomach. When I saw the mustang beside them, my heart hid there and quivered.

 _ _Oh no__ … Saito.

I was about to yell, "Don't stop!" but Megumi was already swerving into a spot. I sunk down into the passenger seat, hoping nobody had seen me. It hadn't occurred to me that the Japanese Task Force would be questioning Akio __now__. Shouldn't they have done that days ago?

"Kaoru?" I glanced up at Megumi, but she was staring out the side window, eyes wide. When I followed her gaze, I gasped.

Turns out, the Task Force weren't questioning Akio after all. Six of them were in an all-out battle with him in the small yard behind the offices. Or was it three against one. The other three seemed to be standing solidly on the sidelines, watching with their mouths gaping open, which was very odd.

Yahiko jumped so far up in his seat, he was basically in my lap. "This is the coolest day of my life," he muttered, completely transfixed, and took his last bite of granola. "Is that Kenshin?"

That's when I saw him. At first the flash of red seemed like a trick in the sunlight, but my eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The tall man at his side ducked to avoid the slash of Akio's sword and there he was.

My heart was about to burst from my chest, and then the glare of his glasses made me blink.

 _ _Shinta__.

He was crouched to the ground, his hair whipping like a crown around his head, having just given Akio a swift kick to his ribs. It was fast and sharp, and I saw Akio's head lash back in pain. The agent beside Kenshin then reached into the holster at his side, revealing a shiny black gun.

I whipped around to Yahiko. "If you get out of this car, you'll be grounded for a month. Do you understand?" I waited, those deep round eyes staring widely into mine. "Yahiko?" I asked again, emphasizing each syllable in his name slowly. "Do you understand?"

He must have heard the seriousness in my tone, for a moment later, he nodded, still half chewing. "Yea, I understand."

I was out the door, running and shouting all at once. "STOP! It's not him!"

Five sets of eyes landed on me. It wasn't Akio's surprise, or Saito's glare that had me stopping in my tracks. Rather, the brick wall I seemed to slam into as Shinta stepped suddenly in front of me. His arm went around my waist, spinning us both full circle before pushing me behind him. I was left dizzy and breathless as he turned to glare at me from the corner of his eye. Distantly, I realized his glasses had fallen off.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" he growled.

Those violet eyes, mixed with worry and anger, momentarily paralyzed me. "Don't shoot him," I pleaded, my voice cracked and winded. "It's not Akio. It's someone else."

But the other agent raised his gun.

"Get that woman out of here!" Saito ordered furiously. He growled as Akio took a swing at him and missed, seemingly on purpose. The cab driver then chuckled lightly and stepped away again, taunting them.

I grasped Shinta's shoulders. "Please, Shinta! Don't kill him."

"We're not going to kill him, Kaoru," he said raggedly. "We're apprehending him."

My eyes went wide. "What?"

"Akio is part of this." Shinta's teeth set, hard. " _ _Look__ at him, Kaoru!"

So, I peeked over his shoulders. Akio looked younger once again, not a strand of grey shining against his temple. And he moved like someone half his age. "Kaoru?" He asked, voice like silk. Very unlike the husky voice, ripened with age like I was used to. His head tilted to the side so his eyes met mine. "Don't worry, I'm very much enjoying this."

"What are you doing, Akio?" I asked, still studying his young features. It was like Akio had suddenly developed the Benjamin Button disease.

He paused for a moment, letting his sword fall to his side. "Akio?" for a moment his eyes clouded as he thought. "Yes, that's my name."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

It was as if two people were in charge of one brain.

"I want to fight, I'm ready to fight! It's been such a long time!" He pressed a fist to his forehead roughly before opening his eyes and glaring at us. "As long as I'm here they can't send me back."

Shinta's eyes narrowed. "Who are __they__?"

At the same time, I asked, "as long as you're where?"

Speaking to me, but watching Shinta, Akio raised his sword and pointed it at the redhead. "That one," he said menacingly, not answering either of us. "I want to fight him again, Kaoru. Do you remember? He was very good."

Shinta's voice was low and hard. "I don't fight with swords, Akio." He put his hand on mine and squeezed, grounding me to him, as if he could sense I was about to run into the middle of the fight.

He'd been right.

"You fight better with a sword than any man I've ever seen!" Akio let out a loud, humorless burst of laughter and tilted his head at us mockingly. His eyes slid purposefully to Shinta's hand on mine. "Is she your woman, Battousai?"

"Akio, wait!" His eyes lazily trailed back up to mine and I flinched at the annoyance in them. "What's your __other__ name?"

A smile crept with eerie slowness over his lips, and dread filled my whole body. "I'd really rather show you than tell you."

He stared at me, and suddenly I felt as if I were drowning in the richly blue heughs swirling in his dark eyes. On it's own accord, my body went heavy, and I swayed. Shinta instantly spun around, catching me as my limbs went limp. He swung me into his arms, gathering me close. I wanted to inhale the pine scent I knew I'd find at the crook of his neck, but I couldn't get the breath in.

A strangled sound escaped my lips and Shinta's eyes widened. "Kaoru?" He bent, gently lying me on the ground. His fingers were cool as they touched my cheek, then suddenly they were frantic. "She can't breathe!"

Distantly, I heard car doors open, and Megumi screaming for Yahiko. I would have to remember to live up to my threat of grounding him for a month.

It was a strange feeling. Part of me was screaming on the inside, fighting and scared and aggressively angry that this was happening to me. The other part was oddly calm, wanting to drift away on the waves of darkness into a nice sound sleep.

Was I __dying__?

"Shoot him in the knee!" Saito ordered. It occurred to me that the other three agents had yet to budge. Were they paralyzed like me? No. They weren't moving but they were __breathing__.

Why couldn't I breathe?!

The __bang__ of the gunshot made my body jolt. And then there was a laugh, an irrational, crazy laugh. "Fools! You either kill me or she dies!"

Yahiko's face was abruptly there, right in front of mine, blinding me to the commotion. I clutched the ground, feeling rough dirt filling my fingernails, and opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Yahiko couldn't watch me die!

Something happened then that I hadn't expected. Shinta's eyes narrowed, swirling with a gold that burned like molten lava. His head whipped towards Akio and he stood. I let my head fall to the side, watching as he approached the man dangerously.

Akio laughed again, this time delightedly. His eyes, I noticed, were an intense deep blue color. "Yes, Battousai!" Even with a gunshot to his knee, he stood, limping in a circle as he leaned on the hilt of his sword.

"What did you do to her?" Shinta asked venomously.

Yahiko was calling my name. It echoed like a symphony in my head, and then his hand was on my face, turning me to look up at him. Faintly, I could hear the fighting to my side, but my eyes locked on to his sweet round face, covered in tears and calling for me helplessly. I'd never seen that look on his face before; desperate and alone.

I had to breathe!

"Let her go, Jin-e!" Shinta's voice was low and lethal. He was going to kill Akio to save me, and then we'd never find Kenshin. I just knew it.

I had to breathe!

It was such a simple act, taking in a breath, letting sweet air fill your lungs, lighten your body, fill your limbs and muscles and organs with life.

Yahiko pushed on my chest and blew his breath between my lips, but nothing worked. I was paralyzed. Cold touched my fingertips and toes, and made an achingly slow crawl up my arms and legs.

"Breath, Kaoru!" He cried again.

I tried. I really tried. But it was as if something were lodged stiffly in my throat. Nothing could get through.

No, I wouldn't let this happen to him!

 _ _Nothing is there, Kaoru! Just breathe!__

There was a clash of metal, a thump and the sound of another gunshot.

Yahiko fell onto my body, protecting me, and I whimpered. It should be me protecting him! Not the other way around.

Megumi was suddenly there, pulling at Yahiko's arm to get him away from the danger. But he pushed her away roughly and grasped ahold of me. His soft cheek pressed against mine, warm and wet with tears. "Kaoru," he cried. "I need you."

Yahiko needed me. I couldn't die.

My eyes fluttered closed, taking in his trembling heartbeat, the clutch of his hands on my shoulders, and the hiccup as he wept…

My body jolted, and whatever had blocked my airways settled in the back of my throat like dry dust. I took in a sudden, long, gasping breath, and coughed until my face turned red.

Everyone stopped.

I sat up shakily and yanked Yahiko into my arms before the energy had a chance to take hold of my body. Painfully deep gulps of air left me dizzy as he cried into my shoulder. My heavy eyes found Shinta through a haze of streaming tears. He watched us with slanted golden eyes that barely caged the anger inside of him. There was a gash across his shoulder but otherwise he was unharmed. He took a ragged breath before bending his head, looking almost defeated, his tangled hair brushing his flushed cheeks. Something screamed at me that he had been seconds away from taking Akio's life. With what? I wasn't sure. He didn't hold a single weapon.

Beside him, however, Akio, lay on the ground, still obscenely chuckling as he grasped his side. His body was pummeled from head to toe with blossoming bruises and gashes that leaked with blood.

"I'm not leaving this body, Battousai," he jestered eerily, attempting to stand. I glanced away when he tumbled to the ground again, seeing the bullet hole in his other knee. "You'll have to kill me."

"Call an ambulance," Saito ordered quietly, sounding surprisingly tired and relieved. "And back away, Shinta. The girl is alive."

Megumi's arms flung around Yahiko and me. "It's okay," she breathed. "It's okay now."

But at that moment, I wondered if anything would be okay ever again.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10****

 ** **I just wanted to start off by saying, this is not a love-triangle type fic. You'll see what I mean very soon. Things aren't so humorous in this chapter for obvious reasons, but that'll return.****

 ** **Perpetual shipper – I'm so glad you reviewed to let me know that! I know I'm late to the fanfic universe, but this story has been building in my mind for a while and I just had to get it out. Your review really did help make my story feel appreciated and I'm so happy to contribute to this wonderful fan-built world. I truly hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I agree about Kaoru too. She seemed to have a bit of a crush on Kenshin from the beginning, but it took time to build. This fic will obviously be quicker than that, but that's just because I have to resume my life eventually. Thanks so much!****

 ** **Summer314 – I know! But it just seemed like such a Saito thing to do. I thought Kaoru breaking free for Yahiko was really appropriate for this fic, so I'm really glad you liked it!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.****

Sanosuke was there fifteen minutes later, sending a cloud of dust in the air as his glossy silver Firebird raced into the yard and skidded to a halt. I'd never seen the look of pure worry on his face as I did when he slammed his door and took in the condition of Megumi, Yahiko and myself.

He eyed Shinta with what I could only describe as rage after helping Megumi in the passenger seat of his car. Poor Shinta didn't understand who Sanosuke was, let alone why he got up in his face and threatened to "pummel the living daylights" out of him if he came near any of us again when this was over. Sano clearly thought he was chewing out Kenshin.

Shinta calmly stood there and let the taller man vent his anger before taking my arm and gently leading me to one of the BMW's. He hadn't spoken a word since the fight with Akio.

Later, I would have to explain to Sano that he was being too harsh, but at the moment I was too exhausted to see straight.

After sending Megumi home with a promise to call, Saito and Shinta brought Yahiko and I to headquarters. It was located thirty minutes from my home, in a long brick building with about fifty different rooms with bulky equipment and computers occupying a large majority of its vast space. Currently, Akio was being treated at Memorial Hospital with about a dozen agents guarding him in all-out-war gear; Including massive helmets that hopefully protected them from whatever mind trick he had played on me.

Fortunately, in this large building, there were also sleeping quarters. Saito gave us several hours to recover before barging in to the small space Yahiko and I occupied to sleep off my near-death experience.

" _ _You__ are a walking nuisance!" he growled the moment the door opened.

I was sitting on the side of a low cot with a blanket around my shoulders. Even though there were several empty cots close by, Yahiko's head was heavy in my lap, and my eyes rounded up at the raging narcissist to shush him. His eyes dropped to my kid when I firmly and silently pointed down to his sleeping form.

Saito closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and then did something that completely shocked me to my core.

He __apologized__.

"I'm sorry. The boy has been through enough." He gestured for someone outside the door, and then Tomoe walked into the room, shoes clicking softly on the floor. With what had just happened, seeing her made tears prickle behind my eyes. I was able to admit now that it was because of Kenshin… or Shinta… or both. Something was there in the back of my mind and heart, lurking and teasing and making me want to throw things at him and hug him until he was blue. Both… and all at once.

Tomoe wasn't my rival by any means, but I knew how much she meant to him, and it hurt a little.

 _ _To him.__ Could I even separate Kenshin and Shinta from each other anymore? What I had seen that day, the mannerisms, the anger, the barefaced protectiveness… they may have been from different time periods, but it was as if they were the same person.

Did they both love her? The thought stung more than I cared to admit.

"Could you please keep watch on the boy, Tomoe?" Saito asked, respectfully. "I need a word with Miss Kamiya."

Tomoe's eyes warmed fractionally as she watched Yahiko stir slightly, his arms caging me to him as if he were afraid to let me go, even in sleep. "Of course. And she prefers Kaoru, Mr. Hajime."

My eyes rounded in astonishment as I watched Saito's face flush the faintest shade of pink. Tomoe expression didn't change at all except the wink she gave me as she waited for me to get up.

Grinning in surprise, I bend and put my hand on Yahiko's flushed cheek. There were faint purple bruises beneath his heavy lashes, and I took in a shaky breath, wanting to cry again. What happened back at the cab place was a turning point for us. It was the first time I'd realized just how much Yahiko needed me… and how much I needed him. We'd been through so much together in our short lives and I knew with complete clarity that seeing me almost die brought back the most painful memory he'd ever experienced.

Losing his mother.

Gently, I peeled myself away and lay a pillow beneath his head. "I'll be right back," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. I imagined he'd be mad at me if he knew I'd done that with people watching, and I smiled at the thought, not caring in the least. Much like a mother would.

I stood straight, giving Tomoe a small bow in gratitude, and her hand gently touched my arm in passing. "Kaoru?" Her eyes found mine and I bit my lip, still trying not to cry. A sliver of a smile tilted her lips, and she pulled me into a hug. It was possibly the loosest hug of my life, but the gesture made a tear slip down my cheek. "You're very brave. Please come back when you're done, and I'll help you get cleaned up."

When she pulled away her fingers squeezed my arms in a way the was so reassuring and warm that another tear slid down my cheek. Then she sat next to Yahiko on the bed, placing a hand tenderly on his head. That woman was possible the gentlest creature I'd ever met, and within those few moments, I discovered I liked her tremendously.

Kenshin would have been an idiot for not loving her.

"Thank you, Tomoe." I smiled at her then, before following Saito out of the room.

"A __brave__ nuisance," he clarified once the door shut, but the anger he'd used a moment ago had deflated into small frustration. "But a nuisance nonetheless."

I kept my eyes on the floor, knowing he was right. None of that would have happened if I had just listened. Or at least kept my butt in the car. "I'm sorry."

He seemed surprised. "Hmmm… well, now that you've met Jineh, you know the dangers we're dealing with."

Jineh… that's what Shinta called Akio as I struggled to breathe.

With a tilt of the head, Saito beckoned me to follow him. I did, stumbling a little over the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders, and trying to keep up with his swift speed.

"Is Jineh from Kenshin's time?"

A nod.

"And he's taken over Akio's body," I reasoned aloud. "Why Akio?"

We entered a small elevator. Once punching the second-floor button, Saito's narrowed eyes slid down to mine. "Because they are the same person."

I recalled how Akio's face changed. The lines around his eyes softened, the hair at his temples darkened. He hadn't so much changed as drastically youthened. "But they're so different."

"Are they?" The doors slid open and we stepped out. I came to a screeching halt when I noticed a young man behind a desk in the far left corner of a loft-sized room. I knew his face; warm, simple, kind eyes. He was typing away, and stopped to speak with another man that approached his desk. For a moment I couldn't place him, but then he smiled, crinkling his eyes, and I knew exactly who he was; Akira, Tomoe's husband. I grinned absently, and then felt Saito's hand on my back, pushing me along. The flurry of activity on this floor was dizzying, and I was thankful when we entered a quiet room down the hall.

An interrogation room, from the looks of it. It was just like in the movies. There was a small table and three chairs, and a giant mirror on one wall that I was positive went two ways.

Saito continued talking while I padded over to touch my finger to the cool glass, half expecting to hear someone on the other side jump back. "I suppose you aren't aware that Akio, the cab driver, has quite an interesting past."

"What do you mean?" I pressed my lips together when I really looked at my reflection. No wonder Saito decided to take it easy on me. I looked awful! My hair had come half loose from my ponytail and dark strands hung down in tangled clumps around my head. My eyes were swollen and red from crying and lack of air, and dark circles hung beneath them like ill-painted halfmoons.

Saito was leaning against the opposite wall, watching me. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and casually lit one. "Akio's prints match someone the JTF have been looking for the past 15 years, Kaoru." He glanced away from me when I turned to look at him, and I pulled the blanket tighter around my arms. "This man fought in the Iraq war from 2003 through 2007. He murdered his entire platoon, claiming they had been ambushed."

My face went pale. "Why would he do that?"

Saito kicked off the wall and sat down on one of the hard, metal chairs. "Bloodlust. Do you know what he's done since?"

I swallowed. "Kill people?"

Another nod. "Possibly dozens. And he would have killed you too, had he not seen that family across the river when he dropped you off __all alone__ the day you met the Battousai. He offered that tidbit happily before you so rudely interrupted our confrontation this afternoon. Did you sense that from him, Kaoru?"

I shook my head, feeling faint. "No." He was a sweet old man who wanted to look after me, I just knew it. My instincts had never been so wrong.

"So," he said, sounding smug and a little sarcastic, "Maybe you __don't__ quite understand how dangerous this situation is yet. Which is exactly why I asked you to stay home."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I couldn't argue.

Saito's lip curled as he took another long drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it into the lone metal ashtray in the middle of the table. "History shows this Jineh was quite similar, though he was less discreet with his killing. He was a hitokiri during the revolution, and there is evidence that he continued killing well after the revolution had ended. Neither of them discriminated; Male, female, young, old… it didn't matter. He did it because he liked it."

So, this psychotic man had almost killed me twice? "I should've broken more than his wrist."

Saito's booming laugh made me jump. I tried to find the humor but every time I tried to smile my lips quivered. "That, you should."

"He said, 'as long as I'm here, they can't send me back.' What do you think that meant?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound strong.

Saito motioned to the chair across the table. He must've seen me wobbling on my feet. Tiredly, I sat.

"Time travel requires a certain amount of energy, and we have equipment that picks up that energy." He nodded at the door. "We passed that equipment on the way to this room."

I nodded, remembering the bulky grey box-shaped machines. "And you picked up that energy around Akio?"

Saito smiled, seeming uncharacteristically pleased. "Yes, and yet, nobody time-traveled or disappeared as the Battousai did in Tomoe's office."

I grimaced because my heart burned at the memory. Kenshin reached for me and I couldn't help him.

"Jineh remains with Akio, and we believe that's because Aiko's solid form holds him to our time somehow… even though whoever brought him here seems to be rethinking that decision." Saito leaned back in his chair, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

"I can't blame them," I muttered, tracing a line on the cold metal table with the tip of my finger. "He's bat crap crazy."

Another big laugh. Saito reached over and pulled out a leaf that was tangled in the back of my hair. He stared at it, dangling limply from his fingertips for some time. "There was a burst of thermal energy this afternoon," he paused, eyes meeting mine, "at the same place you found the Battousai."

Quickly I sat up in my chair. "Riverside Park?" My thoughts ran a million miles an hour. "Is it Kenshin?"

His broad shoulders shrugged. "We can't be sure, but he is the only one who has appeared there twice."

Twice? Oh yes! Kenshin was the "extra" in the fragrance commercial shoot. It was so faint and quick, almost as if was a failed first attempt.

"We have to go there!" I stood excitedly, sending the chair back with a screech.

Saito shook his head. "We've already been. He's not there."

"Are you sure? Kenshin is sneaky and quick. What if he was hiding from your men because he didn't know who they were?" Saito never stopped shaking his head, which was possibly the most annoying thing I'd ever seen. Starting to feel deflated, I gave a heavy sigh. "I should go! He knows me!"

Saito's fist fell to the table top. "Which is exactly why you're going home. You're the only person in this century the Battousai has a connection to. If he goes anywhere, it will be to find you."

"His name is Kenshin," I corrected.

Saito's eyes narrowed at me. "You are a tiring woman."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Saito's was watching me with a look that was half amused and half challenging. My mouth snapped shut. He was right. "Okay. So, I just sit there and wait for him?"

"You'll go on with your regular activities, work and so forth, but for the most part, yes, that's exactly what you'll do." He stood then and made a waving motion at the mirror. Whoever had been watching us from behind it had been beckoned. "That connection not only makes you someone the Batou— _ _Kenshin__ is interested in contacting, it also makes you a target. I'm afraid your life, and your son's, has just become much more dangerous."

Going to Riverside Park that day had changed everything about my life. "So, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time that day, didn't I?"

Saito's lips curled. "Something like that."

It felt like there was something important he wasn't telling me, but I was too weary to ask right now.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Shinta walked through. For a moment I stopped breathing, but not because of any spell or mind trick. He looked just as battered and exhausted as I did, with his shoulder wrapped in white bandages and his glassless eyes hooded. When those violet eyes met mine, he gave me a weak but encouraging smile and bowed his head. My entire body flushed, thinking of him and Kenshin being basically the same person, separated by generations and circumstance. He had been willing to kill to save me, and that thought made me both warmly grateful and terrified all at once.

Megumi had been right. This whole time I had been growing closer and closer to Kenshin. That's why I missed him so much that it raked a new tear in my heart every day since he disappeared. And in the few times I'd met Shinta, he had proved to be a more stable, humble and courteous version of the same dangerously beautiful man. Kenshin, but a little older and wiser…

I wasn't entirely sure if I preferred one version over the other.

We watched each other for a long moment before Saito cleared his throat, breaking the trance.

He stood to leave the room, and paused after opening the door. "Shinta will be staying with you," he said over his shoulder, giving the red-head a strange smile that I couldn't interpret in my sudden jumble of anxious thoughts. "I suggest you get acquainted with one another."

A look passed between the two of them, and Shinta's cheeks instantly turned pink before suddenly draining of all color. I wondered if he was about to be sick. His eyes fell to the floor as the door shut, lashes dark against his pale cheeks. The memory of Kenshin at my kitchen table, eyes half-lidded, and fingers firmly tangled with mine, drifted through my mind in vivid clarity.

At that moment, the desire to comfort Shinta was just as strong. "Are you badly hurt?" my voice cracked, still tender from earlier.

His eyes flicked up to mine before gently lifting his shoulder, testing the pain from Akio's wound. "No. Are you?"

I shrugged, and a short, strangled laugh burst unintentionally from my lips. Was I hurt? Not physically. Mentally, I felt like a frail piece of glass that had been stomped on repeatedly.

"Kaoru…" Shinta stepped forward, and something inside me shattered at the worry in his eyes. I stared at him, hard, willing the tears that slipped from my eyes to go back into my body. His fingers brushed my cheek very softly, and his eyes searched mine. "You are very brave."

Just what Tomoe said.

"No." I shook my head. "I was foolish."

His eyes narrowed, and they were an impossibly deep shade of purple as they searched mine. "There's nothing foolish about wanting to save someone's life, Kaoru." There was a sparkle in his eyes from the bright lights hanging in the otherwise chilly, prison-like room.

His head tilted very slightly to the side, and I wondered for a moment if he could read my very thoughts. Because his closeness warmed me to my very core, making me feel safe and content, even as more tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Could he sense how much I wanted to hold on to that feeling?

His body leaned forward ever so slightly. For a second I thought he might pull me into his arms, but then he seemed to think better of it, and took a step back instead. I felt suddenly cold and unbelievably tired.

"Let's go get Yahiko," he said softly. His hand was on my back, gently leading me to the door. "And then I'll take you home."

The rest of the day I couldn't help but wonder what secrets Saito had kept from me, and what could have passed between the two men that had Shinta looking at me the way he did when he walked into that room.

To be continued…

 ** **Any guesses what the secret could be?****


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11****

 ** **Not a ton happens in this chapter but it's extremely important in the scheme of things. Especially in the development of Shinta and Kaoru's relationship.****

 ** **Things pick up again very soon!****

 ** **Kenkoa4ever – Kenshin's sudden disappearance was kinda hard to write, because I wasn't ready to let go of him at that point yet. No worries though. We're not done with him yet. I'm glad youre liking it! I think Shinta knows about Jeneh and Akio because the FBI knows… but we'll see!****

 ** **Summer314 – Good guesses! We shall see! I thought Akio might surprise some people. He just seemed like a nice older man. But crazy people dn't always show their crazy. Lol! Oh, Sano… I'm excited to write him in more soon. Thanks so much for your reviews!****

 ** **Perpetual shipper – More good guesses! I really hope I'm able to live up to everyone's hopes with this fic! There's some more surprises in store! Thanks for another review! I'm a lazy reader too, but writing this is changing my mind on that. Thank you!****

 ** **I hope you all enjoy!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin****

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. As I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I felt my breathing pick up, deepen, and become a little erratic. I had been sleeping for twelve hours, which meant it was about midnight. After everything at headquarters, Shinta, Yahiko and myself headed back to my apartment. Yahiko fell so soundly asleep in the back seat of Shinta's BMW that he had to be carried inside. I thought I might have to tease him about that one day when he was all grown up. I had just enough time to set out a pillow and some blankets for Shinta before falling face first on my bed and passing the heck out.

As for Shinta, he had remained pretty quiet ever since leaving the interrogation room, only offering a few well-timed thank-yous as I told him to make himself at home.

And now I was fully awake, and very tuned in to the idea that everything in my life had taken a 180. Every once in a while, I'd take a deep, gulping breath as if I were afraid it was the last one, painfully aware each time air filled my lungs. I was beginning to look forward to a time where breathing felt natural and easy again.

Yesterday, had felt so fragile. It only took a moment for everything to change, and your life would fall into tiny bits and pieces. Deciding to put the important things first, I knew I had a lot of thinking to do.

Yahiko was first. Then what? Work?

I grimaced. Not work. Friends! Magumi and Sano… work friends? No, they were more than work friends, but we didn't exactly speak all the time either.

I really needed to get out more.

Misao was my friend, but since she started dating Aoshi three months ago, we'd probably seen each other four times. We'd met in elementary school and spoke on the phone at least five times a day since we were kids. But it wasn't entirely her fault. I'd been fairly busy the past few months too.

All my other friends seemed to slowly disappear the moment I became the guardian of a preteen.

I frowned at the ceiling. The darkness made the white swirls form into eerie shapes in my mind. I stared at one spot until it formed what looked to be a face; a long face, with smiling eyes and a wide mouth bent in manic laughter.

Jineh's insane face raced suddenly into my mind.

I stood, needing water.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, I noticed the faint glow of a green nightlight in the corner of the room. I peeked around the hallway to find Shinta sitting cross-legged on the floor, the same spot Kenshin always slept, with his computer open on his lap. I supposed he had more than one pair of glasses, because the ones he wore now were thinner frames. They had slipped to the tip of his nose as he typed away, and he paused, continuing to type with one hand as the other reached up to push his glasses back.

I smiled because it made him look like the most adorable nerd I'd ever seen.

He must have sensed me staring at him because he grinned absently at the screen before closing it and glancing up at me. "Are you having trouble sleeping, Kaoru?"

Embarrassed that he caught me watching him, I flushed and nervously wrapped my arms around myself. "Yea, a little. I was just going to get some water, and I'll let you get back to…" I waved my hand at his laptop. "Whatever you're doing."

He slid his laptop beneath his black overnight bag and grinned up at me charmingly. "I was just emailing __Saito__." The spite in his voice when he used his superior's name surprised me. "I could make us some tea if you'd like."

I smiled uncomfortably and shuffled my feet. "Sure. Thanks Ken-" My teeth sunk into my lower lip. Once Kenshin had learned to use the kettle he very much enjoyed making tea after dinner. "I'm sorry, Shinta."

He waved it off and stood, completely unoffended. "Do we look alike?" he teased.

I chuckled as he strolled past me and into the kitchen. "Yea, just a little." We were silent for a moment, Shinta filling the kettle and me watching him fill the kettle. It was after midnight, and he was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a simple black t-shirt. His hair was loose now, and it drifted in thick, red waves down to the small of his back. I was happy that he seemed to be a little more talkative now. "Did Yahiko give you his nightlight?"

Shinta's smile was filled with humor as he placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. "Yes. He said he didn't need it anymore, so he tossed it at me and went to bed. That he did."

Of all nights to give that up, he chose this one?

I chuckled again. "You know he's just trying to impress you."

Shinta leaned against the vanity and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at me. "Job well done. Yahiko is a very good person. That he is."

I smiled and glanced down at my hands, laced together across the counter. "Yea, he is." Before I could start tearing up again, I asked, "Do you sleep on the floor?"

Shinta's brows went up. "If that's where you want me."

I laughed nervously, pushing my hair behind my ears. "No, it's just… Kenshin always slept on the floor. He preferred it."

Shinta's eyes slid to the linoleum at his feet. He looked a little uncomfortable and I wasn't sure why. "When I was younger, my foster father used to make me sleep on the floor twice a week, after a full day of lessons in Judo and Kendo that he taught at his school." He pulled off his glassed and set them carefully on the counter before those warm eyes flicked up to meet mine. "To encourage resilience, he said."

So, he was an orphan… like me. Like Yahiko. We could start a club.

"Did you prefer the floor too then?"

A small laugh escaped his lips and it crinkled his beautiful eyes in a way that delighted and warmed me through. "Not particularly."

I pulled out a stool across the counter from him and sat. "You can use my bed if you'd like. I'm comfortable on the couch."

"I'm not taking your bed, Kaoru," he said, and the humor slipped from his face. "The couch is perfect. That it is."

"Okay," I started, and cleared my throat. "So, is that how you fought Akio? Judo and Kendo-style techniques?"

The thought of Shinta whipping around to save me without the use of any weapons but his own body made me feel more than a little exhilarated.

He nodded once and smiled. "There's one thing Kenshin and I don't have in common: I've never used a sword."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say about that because, now that I'd seen the beauty of how Kenshin used his sword, I couldn't imagine him, or __either of them__ , without one. "You must be a very good fighter to go against someone who does use one though."

Shinta's cheeks turned charmingly pink but he said nothing.

I braced my elbow on the counter and put my cheek in my hand. "Akio seemed like just a nice old man," I started, feeling rather foolish again. "When he dropped me off at the park that day, he even waited to make sure I was okay and gave me his card in case changed my mind about staying. I thought that was because he was looking after me, but I guess he was trying to trick me."

The whole thing had shivers racing up and down my spine. What would he have done to me if I had gotten back in that cab?

During my whole rant, Shinta's face continually got darker and darker, until his eyes were angry slants. "I prefer to call this one Jeneh, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, a little dumbfounded by the menace in his voice.

"He fooled many before you, Kaoru. That he did. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fooled by him at first as well."

My hand dropped with a loud thump to the table. "You were?"

Come to think of it, Kenshin let his guard down with Akio… or Jeneh too, after a little while. He clearly didn't trust the older man, but I believe he would have, had there been more time. Had everything been a trick? Even when Jeneh left his body and Akio cried on my living room floor?

But Shinta was still angry at the memory of Jeneh at the cab company, and he gave me a single nod. "For a little while it will be very difficult to trust anyone, Kaoru. That it will. Yet, I'm asking you to trust me, which isn't a fair thing to ask at all." He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His eyes changed; rounded and softened. "Are you willing to do that?"

It scared me, I couldn't lie about that. I did trust Shinta. I did trust Kenshin. And, at one point, I __did__ trust Jeneh… I was still too young and inexperienced, and I genuinely felt that people were inherently good... but I was naïve. "I'm in this already, Shinta. Who else can I trust, if not you?" The thought of not believing him made me feel very, very lonely and more than a little sick to my stomach. "Yes," I decided, locking eyes firmly with his. "But if you ever do anything to put Yahiko in danger, you'll be answering to the pounding of my bokken."

It wasn't any real threat to someone like Shinta, I knew, but he nodded, and his eyes shined with laughter. "I'll let you. That I will."

"No ducking or swerving or fighting back either. I'd get in a good pounding." We were laughing, but we both knew I was serious.

"Deal," Shinta said.

The kettle started a low scream and Shinta quickly spun to move it off the burner before it woke Yahiko.

"You're foster father sounds a little harsh, if you don't mind me saying so," I said, twisting a little anxiously in my seat.

Shinta made a small __hmph__ in agreement. "Maybe a little." He opened the cabinet and pulled out two small cups with green vines circling the rims. "What about your father?"

My father…

"Would you like to see a picture?" It had been ages since I'd scrolled through our family album and something about sharing that with Shinta pleased me to no end.

Momentarily for getting the tea, Shinta turned. He smiled and nodded happily, so I scurried down the hall and pulled it from the closet. Shinta leaned forward on his elbows as I opened it up to a picture of my dad, smiling down at me as a little girl. I had a bokken in my hands that was as long as I was tall. And dad watched me with pride in his eyes. "He was tall," I commented absently, tracing my fingertips across the picture. "I didn't inherit that."

Across from me, Kenshin chuckled. "You inherited his eyes though."

I glanced up at him and smiled, making a sound of agreement. That's what I'd been told my whole life. After my father died, they became my favorite feature because every time I looked at myself in the mirror, I could imagine his blue eyes looking back at me.

"What's this?" Shinta's fingertips lightly touched a dried yellow rose pressed inside the album.

"Oh!" I had forgotten about it. "The day I found out dad was sick, I was in a coffee shop with my friend Misao." Gingerly, I touched the dried petals, feeling my throat thicken at the memory of that day. "I'd been crying, and my eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and this stranger came up to me. I was so upset that I barely gave him a glance, but I remember his dark, kind eyes when he bent to his knees and handed me this rose." A smiled curled my lips at the memory of the kind man, and I traced the stem back and forth lightly with my fingertips. "I stopped crying immediately and just stared at this beautiful flower. And I remember thinking this simple act of kindness from this stranger had meant more to me than anything someone could have said at that moment."

That entire morning Misao had been trying to comfort me and reassure me that everything would be okay, but her words were unintentionally hollow because I knew how serious my father's sickness was.

I sighed and smiled at Shinta, who was watching with his head tilted to the side, and a small apologetic grin on his lips. "This stranger didn't even know why I was upset. And when I looked up to thank him, he was gone. He never said a single word."

Shinta tentatively peeled himself away to pour our tea. "And you kept it."

"Yes. That was two years ago." Now when I saw someone in pain, I couldn't just look away. I guessed that was why I wanted to help Kenshin so badly, even thought he was a stranger to me.

"I'm sorry about your father's death, Kaoru."

I frowned at him a little. "Did I tell you that he died?"

Shinta glanced back at me with his brows drawn in concern. "Tomoe said you had experienced many losses in the past few months. I'm sorry if I assumed-"

"No, you're right. And thank you."

We were both quiet as the tea dribbled, sounding like a rocky stream into the small cups. Puffs of steam lifted into the air like tiny clouds.

"Would you like some sugar with your tea?"

A long, slow moan slipped through my lips at the mention of sugar, and Shinta's back instantly went rigid. I don't know if it was the awkward silence after talking about my father's death, or because I was completely mortified by the too intimate sound I made, but I sputtered a bit at seeing his reaction.

"Ummm, no thank you. I love sugar though. Sugar is my favorite food I think. But it wakes me up too much. If I ate sugar now, I wouldn't leave you alone all night and neither one of us would get any sleep. Then we'd both be zombie's tomorrow. Or today. I guess it's today now. It doesn't feel like it should be today yet, but yesterday seems like it happened a week ago, so I guess it is today."

… Where on God's green earth did that nonsense come from?

Shinta's shoulders relaxed and he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. There was an undeniable spark of humor in them. "So… no sugar."

I snorted out a laugh without giving my body permission. "No sugar."

Something about his face made me a driveling idiot, but thankfully his clear humor softened my awkwardness, and had me laughing with him. I realized that, while I felt a strong pull to help and comfort Kenshin, it was easier with Shinta's calm and kind demeanor. I didn't feel the urge to __save__ him as I did with Kenshin. His violet eyes were still troubled, but less so in a way. Troubled, yet… happy.

And still, Shinta was the person I could undoubtedly see Kenshin becoming one day; someone with less anger and sorrow in his heart. I sighed then, wondering where he could be.

Shinta handed me my cup with a warning that it was hot. I took it carefully, and inhaled the enchantingly warm peppermint scent. "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you Shinta."

"You're welcome, Kaoru."

It was a great comfort having his presence there, familiar and safe. I opened my mouth to tell him that when his phone made a low __ding__.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, pulling it from his pajama pocket. When he looked at the screen his eyes narrowed. He quickly shut it off and put it back in his pocket again.

"Saito?" I guessed.

He blew out a small laugh, but the humor didn't reach his eyes this time. "My superior likes to surprise me lately. That he does."

"Surprise you?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Maybe Shinta would tell me what Saito had said to him at headquarters that had him looking like he would be sick.

Instead, he smiled at me and took a slow sip of his tea. "You're trying to get information out of me. That you are."

I opened my mouth to protest, but when Shinta's eyebrow rose in challenging humor, I laughed instead. "I'm not very sneaky."

He sat his cup on the counter and his eyes drifted away from me. "You are many things, Kaoru Kamiya, but cunning is not one of them. You're far too pure."

The hot tea slid down my throat roughly when he said that. "Why does everyone think I'm so innocent all the time?"

His head snapped my way and his smile was beaming. "Because you are. It's very charming, Kaoru."

I frowned at him. "Kenshin said almost the same thing."

His brow rose again. "Did he?"

The way he asked that made something inside of me jolt into alertness. I sat down my tea rougher than I wanted to, and it sloshed over the side. "There's something you're not telling me," I accused, eyes narrowed.

Shinta sighed. "I'm afraid there are many things I'm not telling you. That I'm not. But it's for your protection, Kaoru, so please don't ask me. Not yet."

 _ _Yet__. Did that mean he would eventually tell me?

"Okay," I agreed softly, taking in a calming breath. Eventually I needed to know more, but for now I'd settle. "Can I just ask one thing?"

Shinta turned away from me to wash out his cup, but then he turned around and looked at me with warm eyes, waiting patiently for me to ask.

I cleared my throat. "Am I in this deeper than I realize?"

That creeping feeling had been with me since I spoke with Saito in the interrogation room. Maybe I was supposed to find Kenshin that day. Maybe I was an instrument in someone's plan somehow. In a way I could almost picture the puppet strings tied around my wrists, but I wasn't sure who was making me move or in what direction.

I didn't know what it was, but I knew they were watching me for a bigger reason that finding Kenshin. I felt it.

Shinta's eyes studied my face for so long that I felt fire crawl up my skin and settle in my cheeks. He walked over and leaned down on the vanity across from me, his eyes soft but calculating. I suddenly was hyper-aware of how I looked; pale purple pajama pants and a plain white tank top with my hair held back in a messy low braid. I didn't push back, but my breathing picked up at his intimate proximity. "Yes," was all he said, very softly. "But you will be safe," he promised, "both you and Yahiko."

At that moment, I felt like I knew Shinta in a very real and very friendly way, and I believed every word he told me. I had been wrong about Akio's intentions, but I was willing to bet my life that Shinta wanted nothing but to keep me safe.

But I wanted to know __why__!

Breathing was harder all of the sudden.

"Do you wanna play video games?" I managed to squeak out.

The smile that transformed his face was all the answer I needed.

…

When I woke up, I instantly knew I was in a foreign sleeping place. For one thing, I was not lying down. The faint glow of morning shined through the thin blinds in the living room. I was leaning against a lean, muscled shoulder, and the scent of pine needles drifted in my nose. My body stiffened in sudden mortification.

One second, his Toadstool was kicking my drybones butt in Mariocart, and the next I was waking up here. On the couch. And oddly comfortable despite the lack of a proper pillow.

I had fallen asleep on Shinta's shoulder.

At first, I wasn't quite sure how to move to escape. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to escape, but Yahiko would probably be up soon. I bit my lip as I slowly lifted away from his warm shoulder. When I peeked to the side, the sight of him made warmth spread like honey through my veins. Shinta's eyes were softly closed, and his head was bent forward so his hair fell across his face in a way that made me ache to push it back. Just like Kenshin, his legs were crossed, and his arms rested casually in his lap. Somehow, he managed to sling a blanket around my shoulders, but otherwise he didn't try and touch me at all. That was both reassuring and disappointing in very confusing succession.

I was flooded with the memories of the hours leading up to us falling asleep on the couch.

It surprised me to no end how quickly Shinta and I went from nearly strangers, to two people who got along like friends who had known each other for years. We laughed so hard when I fell off rainbow road, literally 49 times (Shinta counted), that he had to clamp his hand over my mouth. I beat him… once! But I was fairly sure it was because he let me win.

We talked for hours as we played.

I learned that Shinta's parents both died of pneumonia when he was only seven years old because they were pour and lacked proper healthcare. He joined the marines when he was eighteen, and then the Japanese Task Force when he was twenty-four. Saito had been on his case hardcore since the first year he joined, but Shinta wouldn't tell me the reason behind it. He was twenty-seven years old, which shocked me, since he still looked very young.

When he was eight, his foster father, Hiko, made little Shinta cut wood for several hours in the cold because he had rudely commented about the double chin of mean old woman next door. At first I was mortified, but then he told me that, not only did he cut the wood, he stacked it in a clever way that made each log nearly impossible to move. To this day, Hiko has a giant pile of stacked wood in his back yard that is completely useless unless he decides to have a raging bonfire one day.

"Trust me, I deserved every punishment Hiko delivered. I was an insufferable child," Shina explained, laughing. It was sweet, the way he spoke of Hiko, not in hatred or even dislike, but very fondly and warm. Hiko saved his life, and by the time Shinta was a teenager they had become very much like father and son.

I gave him some of my background too, but I hadn't done anything nearly as exciting as he had. He already knew the biggest things, my dad's death and taking in Yahiko. Other than that, my life was somewhat… uninteresting.

Or at least it __was__.

I stumbled over the blanket as I stood, and I froze once I found my footing, glancing sideways to make sure I hadn't woken him. A tiny tilt to his lips informed me that Shinta was definitely not asleep.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, but I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my mouth. "Good morning, Shinta," I whispered, and quickly scurried into the hallway to use the bathroom.

"Good morning, Kaoru," I heard him whisper back as I shut the door.

To be continued…

 ** **This was flirtier and kind of uneventful, BUT there's a reason, and this was a pretty important chapter. That's all I'm allowed to say.****


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! My father is in the hospital and it's making concentrating on my fic nearly impossible. I used today as an escape to catch up a little since he seems to be doing a little better.**

 **Thanks so much for your continued reading! I sincerely hope I can live up to everyone's expectations!**

 **Compucles: Good guess! Buuuuuuut, I'm actually planning another route for this one. Yea, I know using the FBI was kinda weird, but it was just easier than using Nacho or adding another task force. Although, I might actually feed off that later, so you may have just helped me out here! Thank you!**

 **Summer314: I was so happy to hear you liked Shinta and Kaoru's interactions. For some reason I was worried about that. I think I just always kinda pictured Saito and Kenshin/Shinta butting heads… and I like it. Lol!**

 **Queen Emily the Diligent: Maaaaaaaaybe.**

 **Kenkoa4ever: I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully I can keep that coming.**

 **Skenshingumi: I love your review! You saying my characterization of some of my favorite characters ever as "charming" truly made my day! I hope I can keep that up! Kaoru is definitely experiencing some feelings, but her love for Yahiko trumps everything so that just felt appropriate. Thanks again!**

 **Please enjoy!**

…

It had been four days since Shinta came to stay with us, and things quickly progressed into the same norm as it had with Kenshin. There was something in both men that desired to take care of Yahiko and I from more than the obvious dangers lurking in Kyoto. They also protected us from the dangers of my cooking and clothes-washing debacles.

And each night since the first, Shinta and I met in the living room after Yahiko had gone to bed, and played video games for a couple hours. It wasn't just fun, it was therapeutic. And each night we learned more about each other's pasts. Kenshin's first kiss was at 16, same as me. His favorite color was ocean blue, and his favorite food was fried dumplings at a specific street vendor on the southern edge of town.

I'd never had them before, so he promised to take me sometime, which made me almost unreasonably happy.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked me, as his cart zipped by mine for the second time. Before I could open my mouth, he answered for me. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

I laughed. "Yup!" The man learned fast.

Shinta's answering smile told me he was a little pleased with himself. "Color?"

I bit my lip through a smile. Should I tell him that lately I was favoring purple… and red? "Take another guess."

Shinta's eyes narrowed at the screen. "You like wearing blue," he said slowly. When the connection to his favorite color and my preferred clothing choice matched up, my stomach curled into a knot. "Your room is pale pink." He chuckled then. "This one might be a mystery to me."

"Good!" I decided to keep that one to myself for now. "I need a little mystery!"

But when the laughter died away I felt something building and bubbling in my chest, and I knew that nothing would stop it until it came out, no matter how awkward. "Can I tell you something, Shinta?"

He must have heard the seriousness in my tone because he instantly paused the game and turned toward me. "Of course you can, Kaoru."

I watched my cart hanging limply off the side of a wobbly bridge inside Bowser's Castle and I frowned at the screen. Feeling the odd sensation of nearly being tipped into lava seemed to apply to me a lot lately.

Beside me, Shinta straightened, lowering his pajama plaid legs to the floor, and waited with an odd look in his eyes.

"I had a dream about Kenshin," I breathed.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day because it was so real…

" _You're always welcome in my home, Kenshin. Always!"_

 _His fingers tightened on my waist and his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to mine. For a long time we stood like this, and my hands found the front of his kimono, fisting them into the worn fabric as if I could keep him here if I just gripped hard enough._

 _I didn't want him to be alone._

 _I didn't want to feel alone…_

 _All this time I'd been jealous that Kenshin acted so cheerfully around Yahiko, so easy going with Sano, so flattered by Megumi, when I'd been the only one he'd actually shown his true feelings too. He couldn't be with me, not like I wanted him to. Not yet. This beautiful man was broken, and he needed time to be put back together._

" _Try and visit if you can, okay Kenshin?" I gulped, feeling the hot sting of tears prick my eyes. "And if you can't, please don't forget me."_

 _I felt a finger at my cheek, wiping a tear I hadn't realized had fallen. "You're impossible to forget, Kaoru Kamiya." I opened my eyes to see a genuine smile curving his mouth, stopping my heart. "That you are."_

 _Before he could go, I pressed a kiss to the scar on his cheek, my lips lingering on his warm skin._

 _The material in my hands faded into thin air, and his fingers went ice cold on my waist. Kenshin's smile fell and his eyes went wide. He was being pulled away from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I choked on a cry, just as Kenshin sucked in a small breath. I don't think either of us expected it, but suddenly is lips touched mine, soft enough to be the cool brush of a flower petal, and just as fragile. He was solid enough to kiss me once, and then he was gone._

I couldn't elaborate with Shinta because it was too much like telling him I'd kissed him in my dreams. "It's just… I don't want Kenshin to be alone," I explained, busying my fingers by twisting the hem of my tank top into a thorough knot. "And the way he left, so soon after Tomoe's death, I'm afraid he's in his time, wondering around, with no one to tell him it's going to be okay. No family, or real friends. I think that's what really gets to me."

Telling Shinta that felt like a huge deal. Maybe he could at least offer a bit of comfort.

I let go of my hem, and frowned when it detangled into a stretched-beyond-repair mess. There was a long, pregnant silence that made me worry Shinta wouldn't know how to respond. My eyes snapped up to his, and I watched his face slowly change, his brows lifting up in concern.

"Sometimes wondering around is good for the soul, Kaoru." There was something in his tone that made me think he'd had some experience in the matter. "When you can refocus on helping others around you instead of your own pain. That it is."

"But all alone?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Shinta looked at me with a little bit of sorrow and a little bit of admiration. "Never alone," he said softly. "But with the ones loved and lost still in your heart to guide you."

…

Later that day, I sat in Tomoe's office, telling her everything.

She remained quiet as I explained what had been going on in my day to day life since time travel had joined the equation. "Shinta… fits in. Yahiko really likes him a lot."

"How is Yahiko?" she asked casually, tapping the side of her coffee cup twice with one fingertip.

I thought to that morning, and how happy he was to be spending guy-time with Shinta while I had this appointment. They were going to watch a baseball game at Koshien Stadium. "He's happier now that there's another guy in the house." In fact, he hadn't seemed depressed or defiant for the past month. He hadn't even called me ugly lately.

Tomoe glanced down. "How does that make you feel?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm happy that he's happy." And I'm happy when he doesn't call me ugly, the little turd.

Tomoe seemed to weigh her words carefully. "Does his happiness make you feel that he needs a man in his life, as a father figure?"

I frowned at her. "Well not until now!" But it did make sense. He was a young boy after all. "I mean, I guess I wish I was enough, but that's just not reasonable." Oh man… that did kinda hurt. It's not like I felt like I was enough to begin with, but saying it out loud made that very real. I reached for the photograph of Tomoe and her husband, needing a distraction. "May I?"

Tomoe nodded, and I lifted it to get a better look. "You look so beautiful!"

A small blush painted her cheeks. "Thank you, Kaoru. It was a very beautiful day."

There was a crowd of people in the background, watching their first dance. People were smiling brightly, clearly enjoying the show… all except one. My eyes popped wide. "Is that Shinta?"

Tomoe leaned over and looked at the picture. "Yes, he arrived a little late if I'm remembering right."

Shinta looked incredibly unhappy as he watched Tomoe dance with her new husband. Something heavy and hard dropped into the pit of my stomach and I bit the inside of my cheek. I guess history did repeat itself. If pictures could speak, Shinta must have loved Tomoe too.

"He looks…" I didn't know if I could finish that sentence without crying. "He just looks so…"

"Sad?" Tomoe provided.

I nodded, gently setting the photo back to its place on her desk. "Very sad."

And it completely left me flabbergasted! Any interaction I'd witnessed between Tomoe and Shinta had been friendly, but almost business-like. I'd never seen him look at her longingly or in pain as Kenshin had, but now I wondered if I had been blind to it.

Tomoe glanced away at her computer screen. "From my understanding, Shinta had gotten some rather bad news earlier that day."

Irrationally, I was mad at her for taking Shinta's attention away too. I pressed my lips together as I watched her reaction. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Did he?"

"Kaoru," with a sigh, Tomoe met my eyes, as if she had known my thoughts. "I think you might be getting the wrong idea about Kenshin and Shinta. Not everything that happened to one will happen to the other. There are different circumstances and environments for each of them, and Kenshin Himura's marriage to Tomoe Yukishiro was one of pure convenience. And Kenshin was responsible for Akira's…" She paused as her voice broke, and suddenly I felt very foolish. I reached out and took her hand as she continued, trying to give me a small smile. "Thankfully that didn't happen in our time. But Kenshin felt the need to protect Tomoe after what he'd taken from her. They lived together and eventually relied on each other. If not for that, they would never have fallen in love."

That may be true, but I had already seen the look on Shinta's face, and he was clearly miserable at Tomoe's wedding to another man. It hurt my heart to see it.

I don't know why I asked her what I did, but there was something about Tomoe that made me believe that, while she wanted to save my feelings, she truly wanted to help me too. To be my friend. "Why do I feel like this?"

Her eyes went very soft. "Like what, Kaoru?"

My lower lip trembled so I bit down on it, hard, and sucked in a deep breath. "With both Kenshin and Shinta, I felt… I feel… familiar somehow. Warm and safe. It's as if I know them on a very real and very familiar way. And I don't know why."

"It sounds like you're attracted to them," she said bluntly.

"Well, yes. Everyone is attracted to him… _them_!" I slapped my palm to my forehead, and Tomoe's eyes shined a little with humor. "But it's much more than that. I feel very… _close_ … to both of them. How in the world am I supposed to justify that feeling? Especially if Kenshin really is back in our time? Just _who_ am I attracted to? And what part do I play in this?" I laid my forehead in my palm and took in a deep breath. How was I supposed to explain that I felt I was meant to be with Kenshin… or with Shinta…?

It was as if I were in the twilight zone, speaking like this to the woman who so strikingly resembled Kenshin's wife.

Tomoe stood from her desk and strode over to sit in the chair beside me. Then she surprisingly took my hand, holding it in both of hers. "This must be very confusing for you, Kaoru. But I think you need to give yourself a break." She took in a deep breath then, squeezing my hand tightly. Her eyes glanced to the door briefly and then back at mine, and she leaned closer. "Come back tomorrow. There's something I would like to show you."

…

I couldn't concentrate at work. Sanosuke was standing directly behind my desk chair as I moved to the next scene of a candy commercial, picturing a large brick of dark chocolate being broken in half and salted caramel oozing from the center. This was pure food porn and I couldn't find a darn thing wrong with it.

My stomach groaned at me with such intensity that even Sano was impressed.

"Do you think Shinta is mad?" He asked for the third time. "How was I supposed to know the guy who looked just like Kenshin, wasn't Kenshin?" His voice rose octaves towards the end of his sentence. He had been in my office for the past hour, asking the same thing over and over again.

I pressed my hand to my cheek hard to keep from chewing him out. "He's fine, Sano!" I'd known Shinta for all of a week and a half and I already knew he was the last person to hold a grudge. "Just _talk_ to him!"

Sanosuke brushed a hand through his wild hair and fidgeted like a three-year-old who had to use the bathroom. "But he's with the Japanese Task Force! He could make me disappear like _that_." He snapped his fingers directly in my face and I whipped around in irritation.

"If you don't stop worrying about it, I'M gonna make you disappear!" I pointed at the door. "Now go talk to him!"

Sanosuke gave me a large, charming smile, and try as I might, I couldn't help but press my lips together to keep from grinning back at him. "Come with me?"

When did I become everyone's mother? With a sigh, I stood and murmured as I stomped out, "Messing with a hungry woman might be more dangerous…"

Shinta was in the office, talking to my coworkers. I'd imagined he was questioning them with a sort of vague intensity that made them feel warm and wanting to communicate even if they did have something to hide. He was good at his job. I realized that when he approached the receptionist on our way in this morning. The young girl turned beet red when he smiled at her. He asked one or two questions and suddenly she was telling him a story of her and her friends snorting something illegal behind the movie theater two weeks ago.

Maybe I couldn't blame Sano for not wanting to talk to him…

Currently, Shinta was questioning an older man who sat about five cubicles from my office, name Ed. Yahiko was standing beside Shinta with a notebook and pen in his hands. I glanced at the top sheet and snorted a laugh at his notetaking abilities. "Receptionist. Hot. Old guy. Bald. Kinda weird. Smells like green beans."

Ruffling his wild hair, I leaned down to whisper, "Nice detective skills there, bud."

He gave me a sideways smile and his brown eyes lit up with laughter. "Shut up."

With a small bow to Ed, Shinta turned to face us and gave me a grin that crinkled his eyes delightfully. "Yahiko has been a great help, that he has!"

"I see that," I chuckled. "Good job, Yahiko."

The kid's face turned beet red with embarrassment, but he smiled at the floor and kicked his feet back and forth. "Yea, thanks."

Beside me, Sanosuke shuffled from one foot to the other nervously, and Shinta's eyes flicked over to him with light suspicion. "Hey look, Shinta… is it Shinta? Great day, you look like Kenshin!" Sanosuke studied Shinta's face with his mouth hanging open for a good ten seconds. Then he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "Well, anyway… about the other day…"

Before Sanosuke could even get the words out, Shinta was smiling widely at him. "Don't worry about it, Sano."

For a moment I was taken aback at how informally Shinta had addressed him, but it seemed to be exactly what Sanosuke needed to hear. He beamed and ruffled Shinta's hair. He made that same adorable face that Kenshin had made when Sano did the same thing to him: self-conscious smile, one eye closed, and looking like a cute little kid.

My thudding heart made me look away. Either I needed space or I needed more, and both options scared the living daylights out of me.

I took in a deep breath and turned to head back into my office, when a smiling Megumi suddenly appeared in front of me. "Let's all go to lunch."

…

The smell of warm Miso hit my stomach like a spell, and suddenly I was whisked into the restaurant as if being guided by a cord. On the car ride over, Shinta kept his eyes on the floor, but the smile that curved his lips every time my stomach rumbled made me aware that he was definitely attuned to my hunger.

Yahiko quickly snatched the seat next to Shinta, which left me beside him, while Megumi and Sano sat across from us. From there, the excited kid turned and completely blocked me out of the conversation with his big head. He watched Shinta with upmost curiosity, and I wondered if he was just as struck by the man's blatant features as I was. "What happened to your parents?"

The server came and sat down our drinks, giving Shinta an appreciative glance that made my nose flare. Shinta bowed and thanked her before addressing Yahiko with a small smile. "They died when I was very young."

"How?"

I pressed my lips together and pinched Yahiko's side.

"Ow!" He snapped at me. "I'm just curious!"

Shinta's teeth flashed with humor at the two of us. "They were very sick."

"That's what happened to Kenshin's parents," Yahiko offered, looking surprisingly contemplative as he tore at his napkin. "That's so weird."

I picked up my cup and swallowed some water down hard. It'd be a safe bet that Kenshin's past lined up fairly evenly with Shinta's, I was sure.

Sanosuke seemed to be reading my thoughts. "So, Shinta, what's it like to walk into a room and have someone who's wearing your face staring back at you? I bet that's creepy, huh?"

Megumi grimaced at him. "Maybe if it were _your_ face."

Yahiko nearly spit his water across the table, and I smiled at the two of them. Sanosuke gave Megumi a sideways smirk that had her cheeks turning very lightly pink. They teased each other relentlessly but something more was there than just friendship. All I had to do was recall the look on Sanosuke's face when he thought Megumi had been hurt at the cab company.

Shinta smiled at him, but I was attuned to the fact that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "To be honest, Sanosuke, seeing Kenshin reminds me so much of my younger self that it's much like looking into a mirror rather than at a separate person. That it is."

That analogy made my head snap up. "A mirror?" Yahiko's head still blocked my view, so I bent far forward. Too late, I realized the tips of my hair landed in my cup of water, and I jerked back. Across from me, Megumi tilted her head, watching my debacle with amused interest as I dabbed my hair with a napkin. I was already aware that I failed at being very graceful.

Tomoe, I wagered, would've never dunked her hair in her drinking water.

Shinta stared down at his hands on the table. "When I hold my right hand up to a mirror, what does it reflect?"

He brought his palm up in demonstration, and Yahiko watched him with his mouth open. "Your right hand."

"That it does," Shinta said, looking down at Yahiko with a smile. "But when I look at my right hand raised to a mirror, what side of my body is it on in the reflection?"

"The left," Sano offered, entranced. He had leaned forward in his chair with wide-eyed curiosity. Yahiko shot him a glare before turning back to the impressive red-head beside him.

Shinta nodded. "That's what it's like to see Kenshin."

"So, he's like a reflection of you." Megumi tapped her fingers on the tabletop, her head tilted curiously.

"Just on the other side of the glass," Shinta agreed. "That he is."

She sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest with a wicked smile. "I have so many questions to ask you, Shinta."

Sanosuke sat back and threw his arm over the back of Megumi's seat. He chuckled, dumbfounded, and not seeming to catch the flirty-tone in Megumi's voice. "That weirdly makes sense. A mirror."

From my corner, I couldn't seem to peel my eyes away from Shinta's long fingers, which now were tangled together on the table in front of him. Shinta must have noticed how quiet I was being because he glanced over at me and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. I forced myself to grin back, indulging in his pleasant smile and calm lovely eyes. The thought of them being the same was still so surreal. How could I miss Kenshin if Shinta was right here? And then I thought about if Shinta were gone, and Kenshin was sitting with us now…

I'd only spent a little time with him, but already I knew I'd miss him desperately. Flustered, I turned away from Shinta's concerned stare because I didn't like thinking about that.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Megumi suddenly stilled, and her eyes shot to my face. "Kaoru, come with me to the bathroom."

My eyes narrowed at her. "Why?"

Then I noticed she was looking past me. I turned to look but she kicked me beneath the table and I hissed in a sharp breath when her pointy shoe hit my shin. "Get up, Sano!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sanosuke grinned. I was beginning to truly think he liked being ordered around.

Confused, I turned to Yahiko and Shinta, who was already getting up to let me out of the booth. "Excuse me."

As I passed Shinta, I felt his gaze resting like a heavy rock on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Kaoru?"

I smiled soothingly at him. "I'm fine. Be right back." But even as I strolled away I could feel him watching me, trying to figure me out.

I followed Megumi into the far corner of the room, passed the restrooms. "Slow down! What's going on?"

Megumi whipped around just before we reached a small coffee and tea station in the corner. "Look behind me," she hissed lowly.

So, I leaned to the side to peek behind her shoulder. There was a guy standing behind her, his back to me, at the tea station. I narrowed my eyes because there was something about his dark hair, how it made little darts on the back of his neck, the straightness of his spine, and as my eyes drifted lower, the most obvious giveaway was plain as day… He tapped the toe of one foot to the ground as he poured his tea. It had been almost an OCD thing that I'd made fun of him for when we were just kids. Anytime he stood still, he'd tap his toe on the ground as if he were counting the moments until he was free to zoom away again.

I ducked passed Megumi, suddenly beaming. "Soujiro?"

He turned, and kind blue eyes met mine, momentarily astonishing me. I had forgotten how bright and beautiful they were. When he saw me, his whole face instantly tilted into a giant smile. "Kaoru Kamiya!"

We met for a hug, and his arms felt nice and strong, pulling me back to a reality that was comforting and comprehensible. For the first time in months, my heart felt lighter. "How've you been?"

"Good." He pulled back to look at me, his warm gaze running the whole length of my body. "You're doing well, I see. Beautiful as ever." Despite his innocent smile, those words pulled me back to a much more audacious time in my life.

"Thank you… uh…" I blushed, unable to hide it, but where those words once sent a whirlwind of butterflies in my stomach, they now made me feel slightly uneasy. For a second, as I stared into those icy blue eyes, I couldn't find my words. At one point in my life, Soujiro was everything I could have wanted; kind, strong, charmingly handsome… but to my upmost astonishment, I realized I suddenly felt… _taken_. Soujiro's brows raised in question at my silence. One second turned into two and suddenly the space of silence was overwhelmingly suffocating. Panicking, I pushed Megumi in front of me as I stuttered. "You remember Megumi?"

They had met once while I was an intern several years ago. Megumi took one look at him, then one look at me before sniffing and walking away. Anyone else might've thought that meant she was snubbing them, but I now knew that meant she thought Soujiro and I would get together one day. Thankfully, neither of them seemed to notice my complete and utter uneasiness.

"Miss Megumi," Soujiro bowed and took her hand politely.

Megumi's eyebrow raised as her eyes cornered to mine. "Soujiro. Good to see you again."

I pressed my lips together and refused to look at her.

Those blue eyes found mine the instant he stood straight again, crinkling so sweetly it was impossible not to stare. "Are you having lunch together?"

"Yes," I swallowed. "You're welcome to join us."

His gaze flicked up above my head, and suddenly the warm smile no longer reached his eyes. "I've only just finished." The _tip tip tip_ of his shoes made my eyes fall to the floor, watching his right foot rise and fall in a steady pattern. The rhythm made me think of a ticking time bomb.

I felt Shinta behind me without turning around. He stood close. So close, in fact I could feel the buzz of his clothes against my back. If I tilted back _at all_ , our bodies would be flushed together. My throat went so dry that I had to clear it three times before I found my voice. "Shinta, this is Soujiro. He was my… school buddy." Irrationally, I felt I needed to justify his presence.

Behind me, Shinta held out his hand. The tension was clear in his firm but friendly handshake. "Buddy, you say?"

Soujiro's brow raised. He had a way of tricking people into thinking he was somewhat of daydreamer, all the while he was shuffling through your very thoughts as if he had the capabilities of a mind reader. "Kaoru is being polite, Mr. Shinta." His clear blue gaze drifted sharply to mine in a way that made me feel a bit dizzy. "We were quite close through high school."

Heat rose into my cheeks and I laughed to turn the attention away from going down Soujiro and I's long memory lane. "I heard you were living in Tokyo?"

Soujiro's whole face crinkled with happiness. In a way that smile made me want to relive an easier time with him, when we were adventurous and daring without the weightiness of life now. "Yes. My work situation changed, and I recently moved back."

"What do you do?" Shinta asked, and I noticed the careful tone to his voice.

"Engineering. I graduated at the beginning of the year, and now I work for Anji Enterprises."

Shinta's brow raised just above the frame of his glasses. "So soon?"

I glanced from Shinta to Soujiro and back again. Soujiro's glowing smile remained intact, but it didn't match his piercing eyes. Why did this feel like an interrogation?

"They had to swoop him up," I chimed in, louder than a normal voice should have. "Soujiro is a bit of a genius."

Megumi stood silently at my side, but I knew very well that she was enjoying this show. Almost as much as I was hating it.

Shinta's cheek muscles contracted as he studied the young man in front of him, but his smile only widened as he bowed graciously. "It's very nice to meet you Soujiro—?"

"Seta." There hands met in a farewell and Shinta strode away towards the men's room.

I stared after him with a strange feeling in my stomach. The moment I couldn't feel his warmth behind me, I missed it, and standing close to someone I had a past with only served to strangely amplified that feeling.

"Is that your boyfriend, Kaoru?" Soujiro asked, and for the first time I saw the mask of his smile slip just a little.

Megumi said, "It's complicated."

At the same time, I said, "No."

Soujiro glanced between the two of us with humored uncertainty, and then stepped fractionally closer. "It's always complicated with you, Kaoru." He reached up to brush the back of his finger across my red cheek, and I bit down on my lower lip, hard. Megumi cleared her throat and Soujiro's smile widened in almost childlike embarrassment before he pulled away and reached into his back pocket. "Here's my card. I hope I hear from you... _Miss_ Kaoru."

He knew I hated when anyone called me that, which was why he smirked so adorably as he passed. I watched him go, looking just as confident and oddly innocent as I remembered.

"Okay!" Megumi swooped in front of me with her hands on her hips. "What was _that_ about?"

"Miss Megumi?" Shinta was there in the next moment, glancing around the coffee station as if he were looking for clues to solve a puzzle. "Do you mind if I speak with Kaoru alone for a minute?"

Her brown eyes bore into mine. "Sure." This was not the end of our conversation by a long shot. She spun on her heel and strode back to the table.

"Do men often stop and speak with you, Kaoru?" Shinta asked, as he stared after Soujiro's retreating form.

I tried not to be offended by that, but I was. Needing something to keep my hands busy, I poured a cup of hot tea. "Sometimes." A server came by, taking the sugar bowl away to refill it, and Shinta gracefully snatched two packets out before she turned, and sat them beside my tea cup. "Thank you!" I practically yelled. Ripping the sugar open with unnecessary aggression, I paused and met his eyes in a challenge. "Do women often stop and speak to you, Shinta?"

His brow rose fractionally, eyes challenging mine. "Sometimes." He paused there, and I felt my face go bright red. My skin probably matched the color of the hair that currently fell carelessly into his violet eyes. I turned away quickly, pouring the sugar in my tea. The idea of women approaching and flirting with Shinta did weird things to my insides, and I had no right to feel that way. "But," he added, looked slightly amused, which utterly infuriated me, "those women aren't a danger to me, Kaoru."

I barked out a bitter laugh. "Excuse me? I've known him forever, Shinta! Soujiro is one of the nicest guys I know!"

His brows shot up at my defensiveness. "It's just a feeling, Kaoru."

"A jealous feeling?" I froze the second it was out of my mouth, and slammed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the expression on his face.

For a moment he was silent, and then he enunciated each word slowly. "A _protective_ feeling."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My eyes felt hot and I wasn't sure why I suddenly wanted to cry. Despite wanting to jump down Shinta's throat, I believed he wanted to keep me safe. Who was I to not allow him that chance with everything that's been going on? But I hated conceding to him on this, and I stomped my foot to the floor in a shallow childish defiance to show it. "Fine," I huffed. "You're going to ask me how I know Soujiro now, aren't you?"

There was a small smile on Shinta's lips when I opened my eyes again. "As long as you agree not to pummel me with your bokken, Kaoru."

I laughed, unable to help it, and blew out a hard breath. "Soujiro," I started confidentially, trying to keep eye contact with him, "was my first kiss… and then some."

But I couldn't seem to elaborate the _then_ _some_. It was four years ago that Misao dared my good friend to kiss me. We'd been friends since we were five, and the idea of kissing Soujiro was initially quite alarming. But after the awkwardness of sharing your first kiss with one of your best friends, something blossomed, and then quickly lit on fire. I remembered how, afterwards, I couldn't stop thinking about his lips. They were soft as they pressed to mine, unmoving, and I wondered what it would be like if we tried again. So the next day, we tried again… many, many times. For a solid three months we made out in dark corners of high school every chance we got, testing and tempting and adding sounds and tongues and hands in ways that were so exciting that I couldn't wait until we discovered more together. Then one night we were at a movie with friends, and spent the entire two hours _not_ watching the movie… afterwards, we locked ourselves in the backseat of Soujiro's car, and fogged up the windows with hungry adolescent desire. The moment my clumsy fingers unbuttoned the top of his jeans, those innocent kisses quickly escalated to touches and sounds that fed the fact that we were young and completely unsupervised, and suddenly we were two scorching flames that couldn't be controlled anymore. It was the most exhilarating night of my teenage life, also the most unbearably humiliating. About 20 seconds before things had passed the point of no return, the car door was nearly ripped off the hinges and suddenly Soujiro was lifted off my half-naked body. I squealed and scrambled to cover myself. When I sat up I found my dad standing in the parking lot with Soujiro in a headlock, his boxers pulled dangerously low on his hips and his jeans around his ankles.

"Get dressed, Kaoru," my father ordered, his voice scarily even, "While I have a word with this young man."

Once again, it was the single most mortifying moment of my life. Thankfully, for Soujiro, he was heading off to college the next week, and we parted on very friendly, albeit disconcerting terms.

I don't know what Shinta could read on my face at that moment, but I felt almost ashamed. "I really don't think Soujiro would hurt me." But I genuinely didn't want to explain in detail why I felt that way. Not to him.

Shinta's face gave away nothing at all. He blinked and nodded once. "Okay."

"So, what about you?" If I didn't get the attention off my lacking love life I was going to turn and run into the street. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I paused, mid stir, and stared wide eyed at the wall in front of me, wishing I were small enough to crawl into the tiny crack trailing up and into the ceiling.

"No, Kaoru. I don't have a girlfriend." Even though I couldn't physically peel my eyes from the wall, I knew he was grinning at me. I could hear it. It occurred to me that he enjoyed when I embarrassed myself, and that annoyed me to no end.

"Why not? Too busy?" I swallowed down my humiliation and dropped my eyes to my tea, stirring the cooling liquid slowly. I added more hot water and stirred again. I'd been making my tea for so long people were beginning to give me strange looks, as if I were violating the area.

Shinta's eyes were on me with such blatant intensity that my heart rate spiked. I didn't have to look at him to know he was calculating everything I wasn't saying. After a few seconds I could feel heat rising all the way up from toes to the tips of my bangs.

I whirled around to face him, cheeks on fire. "Will you stop?!"

His head whipped back just slightly, ruffling the hair at his cheeks. "Oro?" Those stunning eyes rounded in adorable childlike innocence.

I snorted. "What do you mean ' _oro_?' You're in my bubble, Shinta, and it's making me uncomfortable." In reality, I wanted him to stay there and say _oro_ again, but I didn't know how to say that without sounding like a besotted little girl.

His eyes softened. "My intentions aren't to make you uncomfortable, Kaoru. That it is not. But if you do find yourself _interested_ in someone, I need to know about it."

The teacup was scorching my hand, but I barely felt it. Shinta was only about six inches from my face, talking about me being interested in another man, and all I could think about was how safe I felt when he was close to me. Uncomfortably warm and aware of my own imperfections, but safe.

 _Wait a second!_ "You need to know if I'm _attracted_ to a man?"

Shinta's head tilted fractionally. "Yes, Kaoru. Right now, we can't be sure anyone is safe."

 _You're not safe for my health!_ I wanted to scream. Because he moved about an inch closer and suddenly I couldn't breathe properly. Why did it always feel like he was trying to get me to admit to something? Since the day we met, he'd been watching and calculating and waiting for something, and I had no idea what that something was. I should have just asked him. But I didn't. Instead my heart fluttered again when he blinked, waiting. "I'm interested in someone," I mouthed, so lowly that I hoped he couldn't hear me.

But Shinta's eyes slid down to my mouth, reading every word. "Who?"

And now I couldn't breathe at all. And I didn't know how to answer the question anyway. Because I'd only met Shinta a little over a week ago, and I had a kid to consider. Being interested in him, or Kenshin for that matter, considering the dangerous situations we'd been put in recently, would be really, really stupid. It was purely physical attraction anyway! Of course it was! I was young, and had a surplus of teenage hormones lingering around in my 20-year-old body. It's not like those things disappear on your birthday.

But good grief, when a section of his red bangs slipped over those beautiful eyes, those little buggers were hard to ignore. I think they had started a marching band in my stomach.

"I'd really rather not say," I squeaked, and slipped by him to quickly get away from that intense stare. Why was I stupid enough to say anything in the first place?

Of course, he followed me. "Kaoru?"

The callouses on his fingers stuck to the fabric of my shirt as he touched my shoulder, and I spun around halfway to the table. "You're the detective, Shinta! Haven't you figured it out?"

For the first time since being in that cold interrogation room, Shinta wouldn't meet my eye. Instead, his eyes shut, tight, as if he were in pain. A little tear started at the corner of my heart. Why did I have to say anything? What was wrong with me? It was too soon.

 _Too soon!_

But then his eyes flicked open to meet mine. It must have been a trick of the light because I thought I saw a flash of gold as they penetrated right through me. "That I have," he said, very softly.

"Guys! Food's here!" Sanosuke called from across the room. "And if you don't get back quick, I'm eating both your meals!"

I was frozen to the spot, unable to peel my eyes away from his stunning face. I hated that Shinta knew my feelings. I hated it because they didn't make sense to me. "Why do I feel like this?" I whispered softly. "You and Kenshin step into my life and suddenly it's impossible to picture you out of it."

 _And you both love Tomoe…_

Shinta's body moved marginally closer to me and I closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth across my cold skin. I heard his mouth part next to my ear, his breath warm on my skin.

"Kaoru… I…" When Shinta's phone rang, he growled, and my body went rigid. "Forgive me," he whispered. But he lingered at my temple a moment longer before roughly pulling his phone from his pocket. "Saito?" He answered.

I felt miserable and weak and humiliated, and my eyes burned as I opened them again.

"Ow!" Sano cursed when Yahiko speared his hand with this fork.

"Kaoru, Sano's trying to eat your noodles!" Yahiko screeched, then he turned back to the table, holding his fork up defensively. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips, even as a single defiant tear spilled down my cheek.

It wasn't Shinta's fault, or even my own fault. But I was finally beginning to understand why I needed to cry. Since Shinta and Kenshin came into my life, an unfillable void in my heart had been feeling a lot less like an all-consuming black hole. All at once, I felt strong and fearless, but also extraordinarily overwhelmed and brittle, because I was worried for my kid, and because I didn't know which direction my undeniable feelings should go.

To me, I hadn't known Shinta for merely a couple weeks; I'd known him since I'd met Kenshin.

And if Kenshin never came back…

Shinta's face was suddenly in my view, and his eyes were very hard, and very concerned all at once. He pushed a lock of red hair to the side of his eyes, and I noticed his cheeks were a little pink. "Kaoru," he started, sounding troubled and apologetic all at once. "They've found Kenshin."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Summer314 – Thank you for asking about my dad. He's home now, thankfully. I think I'm gonna have some fun writing Sano's character more later. He's hilarious to write about. You have some really good guesses in your review, let me tell ya! Not saying another word…**

 **Kenkoa4ever – Shoot, I'd be confused too! But what a happy confused place that would be! More Soujiro to come!**

 **Thanks again, guys!**

 **A little lime in this chapter... :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

He was in a warehouse, only a few blocks from my apartment. Food forgotten, we left quickly. Once the car stopped, I burst through the door with Shinta calling after me.

I screeched to a halt, but not for him. Spinning, I caught Yahiko by the arms. He stared back at me with eyes so filled with anger that I was momentarily speechless. "Yahiko, I think Kenshin is hurt," I started.

"Let me go with you!" He exclaimed, hands balling into tight fists at his sides. "I can fight if I have to."

That brought tears to my eyes. "But you don't have your bokken."

His anger faltered for just a moment. "I'll use something else."

Instead of responding, I pulled him in for a tight hug. "I promise I'll be okay." I glanced up at Megumi and she nodded, letting me know she'd watch him. "I've just gotta make sure you're safe, bud."

"I can take care of myself." He glared at me. "And you."

I shook my head. "You already do that more than you know. But that's not supposed to be how this works yet. Please stay with Megumi."

Yahiko stood very still, but then he gave me a quick jerky nod, and I knew I would be paying for this later. Before he could protest, I pressed a kiss to his heated cheek. He swiped his palm down his face as if I had slobbered all over him.

Quickly, I bounded up the front steps and jerked open the door, but suddenly it was slammed back into the jam, and Shinta's palm was flat against the heavy metal. His eyes were penetrating when they stared down at me. "This building is not secure yet, Kaoru!" he hissed lowly so the others couldn't hear.

My nose flared as I glanced down at Yahiko. He was right. "Kenshin is _hurt_."

His eyes flicked down to Sano, who paced the sidewalk and mumbled curse words impatiently. Megumi held Yahiko's shoulders, looking concerned, while the angry expression on Yahiko's face remained, now mixed with a little worry.

"Yes," Shinta said, turning back to me. "Kenshin is hurt. But it won't do anyone any good if you're in the same position. That it will not."

My eyebrows drew up with worry and surrender. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "I'm being stupid. But I have to help him."

Shinta shut his eyes and took in a steadying breath before suddenly producing a small bullet-proof vest from his side. I didn't have time to wonder where it had come from before I was shrugging it on. "I know you do, Kaoru." He glanced down to Yahiko. "I will not let anything happen to her."

Yahiko's mouth pressed together in a firm line. "You'd better not."

I wanted to tell Shinta that I would be doing the same thing if he and Kenshin had switched places, but then his hand pushed me behind him, and his long fingers grasped mine tightly as he pulled me inside. It was dimly lit, and Shinta's eyes snapped to every dark corner, inspecting carefully as we made our way to the stairwell. Shinta opened the door and lead me through. He kept his hand in mine, maneuvering me this way and that so that I was positioned behind him at every turn. My heart was pounding so loud I swore I could hear the echo of it leading us up the stairs.

Saito's head then popped out from above us. "It's safe," he stated, unconventionally protective. When his eyes met mine, his lips curved into a knowing smirk. "You just had to come, didn't you Kaoru Kamiya?"

I growled at him, as we quickly made our way to the third floor to join him. Although the danger was gone, I was acutely aware that Shinta hadn't let go of my hand.

"Is Kenshin okay?" I asked.

Saito grunted as we followed him through a long corridor, leading to a single door at the very end. He turned to us before opening it. "He's… unresponsive, and we can't move him."

 _Can't move him?_

"Open it!" I practically shouted in my impatience, and Shinta's grip tightened on mine.

Saito's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped forward. The tips of his shoes touched mine. "You don't call the shots here, little girl," he scolded.

Beside me, Shinta bared his teeth, but kept quiet. I wasn't so smart. "Then why am I here?" I asked slowly, staring up at him, unblinking.

Caught off guard, his lips curled into a dangerous smile. "Touché."

I needed to find out why I had this power.

Without another word, he turned and opened the door. I don't think I quite expected what I saw. There were other agents in the room, some on their cells phones, others staring at the center of the metal room with confused expressions as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

That's where I looked.

Kenshin was on a metal chair. His head slumped forward, and his hair was tangled and caked with blood. To my horror, I realized the blood was his, and it was from a wound at his temple. "Kenshin!" I shrieked, pushing forward. Shinta's hand fell from mine, and I dropped to my knees in front of him.

Kenshin looked slightly different than he did in Tomoe's office. His hair was held back at the nape of his neck, and his clothes were neater, his kimono red and well kept. If I looked closely enough I could barely make out very faint lines beneath his eyes that hadn't been there a week ago. And the cross-shaped scar on his cheek had faded to a pale pink against his soft skin.

Kenshin looked even more like Shinta, I realized with some shock. It was as if he were transported from a later time. But even in his sleep, I could see his sadness over his lost love, marked by the purplish bruising beneath his eyes.

Once again, his pain made a footprint on my heart, and I instinctively reached out my hand to touch his knee… and fell completely through it.

It was as if he were a hologram. Frowning and frantic, I tried again, this time reaching for his hands which hung limply at his side. It was cold like before, a flesh-colored mist puffed into the air as I tried and tried again.

That was why they couldn't move him. Kenshin wasn't responsive and therefore he couldn't concentrate to make himself solid in our time.

I whipped back around to Saito. "What do we do?"

 _What if he's dying?_ My mind screamed.

He shrugged, looking maddeningly composed as he leaned back against the wall. "We wait."

"For what?" I was surprised when Shinta and I asked the question at the same time. His eyes found mine, and it shocked me a little to find that he was just as disconcerted as I was.

Saito rolled his eyes and spoke insultingly slowly. "For him to wake up so we can move him."

I stood, stomping over until I was looking straight up into his big-headed face. "And what if he dies in the meantime?"

Saito's broad shoulders shrugged. "My men are working on it, Miss Kamiya. Is she always like this?" He directed that at Shinta, who was watching me with wary precision. I could tell he expected me to do something drastic, and possibly stupid. He was probably right.

Which was why he did it first…

I moved towards Kenshin, and suddenly Shinta was whipping me back by the arm so forcefully that when I hit his chest it momentarily knocked the wind out of me. "Lift us out of here as fast as you can, and get him to a hospital," he said, resolutely, speaking to Saito while watching me.

His narrowed eyes flicked to Saito, and without a word, the taller man grabbed ahold of me. My eyes went wide and I tried desperately to jerk away. "Wait!" I grabbed Shinta's arm and he effortlessly disentangled my fingers with a quick tilt of his shoulder, pressing forward to Kenshin. "You don't know what it'll do to you!" Suddenly, I worried that I'd lose both of them, and that Shinta would be trapped in the same comatose-like state as Kenshin. "Shinta! Please!"

"Better me than you. That it is." He turned back to me and gave me a soft smile that crinkled his eyes kindly. "I'll be alright, Kaoru."

And with that, I watched in disbelief as he touched Kenshin's shoulder and hissed in a sharp breath from the shocking cold. Kenshin jerked once and went still. And then it was like a magnet to steel, as Shinta's body simply slipped into place with Kenshin's, solidifying them both to our time.

The room went completely silent.

At first it looked like Kenshin was there alone, and that nothing had changed. But then his eyes cracked open into tiny slits, staring at the floor, and a soft breath moved his long bangs. Suddenly he bared his teeth, slamming his eyes shut and leaning forward to suck in a long, deep breath… and shouted _my_ name. "Kaoru!" Not a moment later, his entire body went completely limp again.

I gasped, just as Saito ordered, "Move him!" The activity was instant. When I bolted forward, Saito roughly slammed me back into the wall, and hissed, "Do you want him to die?! He needs to be moved _now_!"

With one agent at his arms and one at his feet, Kenshin- and Shinta- were quickly carried away.

…

They didn't take him to a hospital, but rather some underground, back alley clinic.

An agent escorted Megumi, Sano and Yahiko back to my place because Saito only allowed me clearance. I supposed I should be grateful that he didn't kick me out as much as I knew he wanted to.

Even so, once Kenshin… and Shinta… were tested and hooked up to the monitors I sat my butt down in the room and refused to leave. He had a moderate concussion with some bleeding in his brain that they were able to get under control. He had been cleaned up, but he still hadn't woken, or even moved since leaving the warehouse six hours earlier.

I dozed on and off, waking fitfully in my worry, only to get up and make sure he was still breathing. The steady _beep, beep, beep_ of the machine was maddening but it kept me oddly centered as I waited. Doctors filtered in and out periodically, and one of them was kind enough to bring me a deck of cards. A couple dozen or so games of solitaire later, and I decided I wanted to throw them out the window. I spent my time now trying to figure out what to call him while he was both Kenshin and Shinta. Now that I literally couldn't separate them, it seemed strange that he would have two names.

"Shinta's foster father called him "Kenshin." Did he tell you that?"

My head snapped over to find Tomoe standing at the door, with her arms crossed in front of her and a large envelope in her hands. I had been throwing cards into the bowl of an empty metal toilet across the room, and they littered the white tile with numbers and royalty. "No, he didn't." That should've been one of my questions during our videogames, but I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't offered that information willingly.

She gave me a small smile and walked inside. "He will." Her shoes clicked lightly on the tiled floor as she came over and stopped at my side. "May I?"

"Please." I moved my bag so she could sit, and held up the cards. "Wanna try?"

To my surprise, she nodded and took them from me. "Yes, thank you." It surprised me even more when the first three she threw made it directly into the bowl. She was good at everything. When she ran out, I clapped, thoroughly impressed, and her cheeks turned pink.

"So why did Hiko call Shinta, Kenshin?"

Tomoe glanced down at her hands, lightly resting on the envelope in her lap. "Because Shinta was too feminine a name for a fighter."

My brows shot up. "A fighter?" I knew Hiko taught Shinta to fight, but labeling him a fighter was a bit of a stretch.

Tomoe nodded. "You haven't seen what Shinta is capable of yet, Kaoru. It's quite impressive."

She was right. I'd only caught glimpses of Shinta's skills, but to be fair I had been a little preoccupied with not breathing. "I suppose you're right." I glanced at the bed and the mass of red hair that spilled over the white pillow. His coloring was better, I thought, but I was aching for them to separate and wake up. Those eyes, I wanted to see those eyes. The stone-feeling in my stomach grew bigger and I swallowed, attempting to distract myself from how scared it made me to think I'd never see them again. "Why did Shinta keep his name?"

"That I'm not sure about."

I thought back to Kenshin's reaction when I told him I'd met his doppelganger with the name, Shinta. His reaction spoke louder than words. It didn't take a detective to figure out that was Kenshin's real name.

"That's strange though, isn't it? Hiko calling Shinta, Kenshin?"

"Not as strange as you might think." Tomoe's fingers grasped onto the envelope a little tighter, which caught my eye. She seemed a little nervous.

"Are you okay, Tomoe?" I tilted my head, trying to catch her eye.

She reluctantly handed me the envelope. "Saito didn't want me to show you this yet, but I think you deserve to see it."

As much as I longed to rip it open, that comment made me suddenly nervous, and my fingers gripped it tight to my chest. "Why didn't he want me to see it?"

Finally, her eyes met mine, somehow looking both kind and indifferent at the same time. Sometimes her stoic facial expressions really threw me. "I think because we, at least vaguely, understand what we're dealing with when it comes to Shinta and Kenshin, but right now you're a bit of a mystery, Kaoru."

My brows shot up to my hairline and a sharp laugh bubbled from my lips. "Did you just call _me_ a mystery?"

Tomoe's mouth curled slightly, and she nodded at the envelope. "Open it and see."

Hesitantly, my finger slid across the sealed paper, and I lifted the sheet from inside. It was a photograph of a young man with short dark hair and kind brown eyes, staring directly at the camera. I frowned at it. "I don't understand."

"Look closely, Kaoru. Does he look familiar?"

I studied him again, and suddenly my eyes were drawn to the soft curve of his jaw, his full lips… the tilt of his eyes. "It's Shinta!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Tomoe nod. "Yes."

My brows drew together anxiously. "Why does he look like this?"

"He's undercover." Tomoe glanced over at the bed and tilted her head fractionally. "Shinta was following you, Kaoru."

My mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Saito ordered Shinta to keep an eye on you nearly three years ago."

I gulped, my mouth feeling suddenly dry. _Three years?_ "Why?" I breathed out the question, undecided if I should be unbearably angry or not.

Her head tilted to my fingers, grasping the envelope tightly. "There's more."

I quickly dug through and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. There was handwritten scribble, done quickly and messily as if written by someone who was in a mad rush. _"There's evidence that Kimiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin married on July 17_ _th_ _1882."_

I stared at the paper until my eyes glossed over and the words became foggy black lines. "What is this?" I whispered, not entirely sure how I should feel. "Who wrote it?"

Tomoe put her hand gently on my shoulder. "We received that three years ago, Kaoru, right when this time-travel debacle started, so we couldn't leave you unprotected. You told me that you feel a connection to Kenshin and Shinta, and this might be the reason." She paused, thinking, and removed her hand from my shoulder. "The question is, how soon after meeting Kenshin did you know you loved him? Because I think there might be more to this than a past life. This focuses on you, but, unlike the others, you haven't time traveled, and you aren't a threat. So why focus on you?"

For a second I couldn't breathe. That was far too much information to handle all at once. Shinta had told me I was in this deeper than I realized, but I never thought it was like this. Did Kenshin marry another me from his time? Or did I go back?

But I didn't love Kenshin. I barely knew Kenshin.

 _Think, Kaoru_ … a voice drifted through my subconscious… _you know him. You know them_ both _._

I blinked, and slowly shook my head. "This must be a joke. I don't love him," I insisted, feeling that odd panic bubbling up that made my words rush out like a wave. "Has Shinta seen this?"

Tomoe nodded. "Only just before going to stay with you and Yahiko. He didn't know about it before that."

So that's why he looked like he wanted to throw up in the interrogation room? I pressed my lips together. "Well, this means nothing! Where's the proof? Kenshin saved my life, and he's handsome. Maybe I have a little crush on him, but that's it."

"And Shinta?"

"The same."

"Do you really believe it's just a crush?"

"No," I blurted out the word before her question even registered in my head. "I-I mean… I…"

There was a low groan from the bed, and before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was on my feet and rushing to him. His cheek pressed to the pillow roughly, knuckles white from clinching the bedsheets. He looked like he was trying to wake up from a nightmare. My hands hovered over him uncertainly. "Kenshin?" His head flipped to the other side, groaning louder, and I bit down on my lip. "Shinta?!"

Those golden eyes snapped wide open, staring unfocusedly, but directly at me. He frowned first, clearly confused, and whispered uncertainly, "Kaoru?" Suddenly, his brows pulled up as if he were on the verge of tears, and swirls of violet blended in his irises until they were a solid deep purple. He sat up swiftly, head bobbing unsteadily and cupped my face in his hands. At first his eyes were wild, staring at me as if I were a ghost. My entire body instantly lit on fire when he touched me, watching his panic-stricken face transform into a look of pure relief. "You're alive."

My eyes drifted back and forth across his face. There was no chance that I could be mad at him at this moment. "Of course, I'm alive, Ken—Shin—" I wasn't entirely sure who I was speaking to, but I pressed my hands to his, still cupping my face. "Are you okay?"

And that's when I glanced down at the bed. Kenshin still lay there, asleep and unmoving, as Shinta pulled away from him. My eyes went wide, and I grasped ahold of his arm as he stumbled off the bed. We both fell to our knees on the cold floor. Distantly I heard Tomoe's footfalls clicking away, but Shinta's eyes were locked on mine with such fierce intensity that I was completely trapped by them. His thumbs trailed up and down my cheeks over and over, as if he couldn't seem to believe I was real. But then he blinked, and his eyes sluggishly cleared.

"Kaoru," he breathed a sigh of pure relief. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, but his hands stayed on my face, and his forehead bent to mine. "Kenshin has been through hell the past few days, that he has." His voice was barely a whisper, and he kept his eyes closed. This close I could see them moving frantically behind his faintly bruised lids as if he were trying to shift through a vast amount of thoughts.

My fingers gripped his. "Are _you_ okay, Shinta?" I asked again, heart pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it.

His lips curled ever so slightly at my question, but when he opened his eyes they were glazed as they stared into mine. "I don't…" He didn't finish. Instead, he lifted his forehead from mine and let out a long breath through his nose that ruffled his hair. I let go of his hand to push his hair back so I could see his face better, stopping to press my hand to his cheek, and was taken aback to find the faint cross-shaped scar was now trailing across his previously unmarred skin.

But I didn't have time to question that, because when I touched him, his eyes instantly altered into a solid, burning gold.

Everything stopped in that moment. A torrent of emotions flooded through me, from anger, to lust, to sadness, and something akin to a heartbreakingly powerful adoration.

Shinta gently tugged me closer, until we were nose to nose, his breath warm on my face. His thumb found my lower lip, gliding softly across it. My breathing all but stopped when his eyes trailed down to follow the touch. Still he was too far away from me. My knees parted and I found myself straddling Shinta's right leg before my brain even gave my body permission to do so. His breath caught at my movement, and his lips barely brushed mine, causing a shiver to run through my entire body. We stayed that way for a long moment, just breathing on one another, both waiting for the other to back away. When neither of us did, Shinta brushed a feather-light kiss across my lips, and my eyes slowly slid shut. My heart pounded in my chest, unable to take how much I wanted him. With upmost tenderness, he tilted his head and delicately kissed me again. It was the sweetest moment of my life. When our lips parted with a soft suckling, Shinta's eyes slid open, glazed and burning, as they trailed over my face in a sort of new-found wonder. He stopped to press a kiss to the tip of my nose as his fingers traveled to the back of my head, and tangled pleasurably in my hair. I was breathing embarrassingly fast but I didn't care. His nose brushed softly against mine, back and forth, and then his mouth came back to kiss me again. I gripped his shoulders and pressed closer, and when his mouth opened against mine, deepening the kiss, I felt a fire ignite in my body so intensely I completely forgot where we were. Desire spread like liquid fire when I realized his breath was as fast as mine was, and his lips opened to kiss me again. The intensity build swiftly, and soon I was melting into him, completely and utterly lost in his lips. My arms wound around his neck and I pressed closer to him, moaning softly into his mouth when his hands grasped my waist and tugged my body flush against his.

A clear chuckle rang through the room.

Our kissing paused, and Shinta's eyes flashed open. His head snapped over to see Saito standing at the door. Unable to catch my lost breath, my head fell to the crook of his shoulder, and pressed the tips of my fingers to my lips in stunned disbelief. I inhaled his scent, trying to calm my pounding heart, because I was on fire, I just knew it, burning from the inside out.

"Can't say I'm not honored to witness the beginning of the iconic Himura/Kamiya love affair." Saito smirked, and Shinta's eyes narrowed at him as he pulled me even tighter to his body. "Although the filthy floor of a clinic is less than ideal for romance," Saito commented dryly, grimacing at the floor.

I didn't care what Saito said, because in that moment I knew that kiss was going to happen no matter where we were, or who was watching. My body responded to Shinta's so powerfully that it almost scared me, and all I wanted to do was experience that completely unexpected moment again.

It had changed absolutely everything.

Guiltily, I glanced over at where Tomoe had been sitting, and hoped I hadn't offended her. She'd certainly been right. Whatever I was feeling was more than a little crush.

"What do you want, Saito?" Shinta's voice was rough, but his hands cradled me to him, gently trailing circles across my back with his fingertips. Something made me think that he was afraid to stop touching me.

Saito's brow raised. "We need to record what happened when you became Kenshin," he said, leaning back against the wall and watching us with humored scrutiny in his cat-like eyes. "We need his memories."

To be continued…

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Stormravan – There's a good chance you're right!**

 **Compucles - Nope, no reason. If I'm being completely honest, I'm just not a very good fact-checker. But I hope you're still enjoying my fic!**

 **Summer314 – Yup, three years! We'll discover more about that later. Yea, Shinta knows A LOT of stuff now so we'll see how that develops. So glad you like that part when he woke up cuz I was worried how people would respond to that.**

 **Kenkoa4ever – Good guesses! I can't confirm or deny but I hope what I have in mind is to your liking!**

 **Skinshengumi – Thank you so much for saying that about my dad. It was a pretty scary week. I kinda love Kaoru and Shinta, honestly. Something about them together just makes so much sense and I'm really happy that you like the way I'm writing them. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, but I do like your guesses.**

 **This chapter kinda freaked me out, to be honest, but it was really fun to write! I'm sorry for being slower this time. Please forgive me!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

I was sent home before Shinta was questioned, which he thoroughly objected to, but which Saito had irrefutably insisted. After sending three agents and parking a lookout van in front of my apartment, Shinta finally submitted.

We stood together for a moment outside of the small hospital room where Kenshin still hadn't woken. Shinta had wrapped a blanket around my arms and stood at my side with his hands clasping my shoulders as he waited for Saito's return. I was acutely aware of every movement of his tense body. His eyes were still slightly unfocused, and his touch never once left me, whether is was his fingers in mine or his grip at the end of my pony tail.

I wasn't sure how I felt about being led like a dog on a leash, but the intensely concerned expression in Shinta's eyes allowed me to overlook that.

"What just happened, Shinta?" I whispered uncertainly, pressing my fingernails into his forearms.

He stepped in front of me, keeping his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward until his breath touched my burning cheeks. "You keep calling me by that name, Kaoru," he said, eyes roving wonderingly over my face. "What makes you so sure I'm Shinta?"

In my jumble of thoughts and emotions, I couldn't seem to find my words for a long moment. When Shinta and Kenshin became one being, their memories must have been much more intensely shared than I realized. Could he really not tell which one he was?

"Because," I breathed, "you're solid."

Shinta's eyes closed in agony as he pressed his forehead to mine. "If I'm Shinta or Kenshin, it doesn't matter. That it does not. I need to exist where you exist." His hands slid from my shoulders up to cup my cheeks. "You died, Kaoru." His voice broke and it made my entire body shake. That's why he kept repeating that I was alive.

"The me in the Meiji Era?" I asked, having a hard time getting out the words. "How?"

He nodded against my skin, but seemed unable to speak.

"Were we… together there?" The question scared me, but I needed to know.

His brows scrunched together, and a single tear slipped from his closed eyes. This was more pain than I ever saw when Kenshin was mourning Tomoe. The agony was like a palpable being, so clear and unadulterated that it might as well have been written in Kanji across his forehead. His eyes slid half open to stare at me. "I had been in your home for nearly three years and I only just told you I wanted you."

"Shinta?" a voice called.

He didn't look away from me for a long moment. "I wanted you the whole time, but I was too afraid that something would happen to you, and I hesitated. Please forgive me, Kaoru. I should have made you mine the minute I found you again."

The minute he found me again? Had Kenshin been looking for me in his time?

Footfalls clicked lightly towards us. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," Tomoe's soft voice came again. "But Saito insists you come now, Shinta."

I dragged my eyes away from him, not realizing I was crying until the cool air touched my cheeks. Tomoe looked genuinely regretful as she held her hand out to me. Now both Kenshin and Shinta had experienced losing the love of their life. What would happen when he saw her again? What I hadn't expected was for Shinta to move his forehead to my shoulder and let out a low growl. When he turned to acknowledge Tomoe, his eyes were slit in such surprising anger that I let out a small gasp. Where was the loving, helpless gaze I had both dreaded and expected?

"We need to talk, Tomoe."

Tomoe's eyes went wide. "What happened?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused. But after a moment, her mouth parted and her nose flared in anguish. "Not Enishi?"

Shinta only nodded once before spitting out, "Where is your brother?"

Behind Tomoe, Saito approached slowly, eyes narrowed, and spoke to the agent at his side. "Takeru, please go get Akira. Tomoe has just received some bad news."

As the agent hurried away, I reached out and grasped Tomoe's cold hand, not really knowing what was going on or what I could do to help. Her fingers grasped mine tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru," she breathed. Her entire body was shaking. Beside me, Shinta seemed to have a hard time controlling himself. His teeth were bared and his lips were shaking like a caged animal.

"But I'm alive," I said to no one in particular, but to everyone standing near me. I spun in a full circle. "I'm alive!" I insisted. For whatever reason, it didn't seem logical for me to be alive in my own time if I had been killed in Kenshin's. If I had I would know it… or at least I wouldn't be so undeniably convinced otherwise. Beside me, Shinta's grip grew tight on my waste.

"Yes," Saito drawled. "You're alive. Good for you, Miss Kamiya." His eyes drifted lazily to Shinta. "We'll talk now."

He moved away before Shinta could even acknowledge the demand, taking Tomoe with him. Her fingers slipped from mine limply and she ducked her head towards the floor. Strong hands spun me around, and suddenly I was nose to nose with Shinta. "I'll be there as soon as I'm able, and then we'll talk. That we will." His eyes made about the hundredth trail over my face, and he leaned forward to kiss my temple. My fingers clutched in the fabric of his shirt and I felt him smile softly against my skin. I still wanted to be angry, furious even, at what Tomoe revealed to me earlier, but I just couldn't seem to get there. I truly believe that everything Shinta did was purely for my protection.

But who was kissing me? Shinta or Kenshin? Did it even matter?

Before I left, I watched Shinta from the doorway as he sat to be questioned. His back hunched forward in exhaustion, making every instinct inside me clench with the need to comfort him. His red hair hung loose in his half-lidded eyes, and he didn't bother moving it. His skin was almost paper white, except the dark circles beneath his now purple eyes, and the new scar marring his left cheek. Shinta looked as if he had been depleted of every ounce of energy, and the only thing keeping him from collapsing were the fleeting glances he casted my way, sensing I was still there. But after every glimpse he'd shut his eyes tight, brows pulling together in a torturous pain that made me long to leap into the room and wrap him in my arms.

Shinta, I concluded, had earned that cross-shaped scar.

…

It was strange walking into the quiet apartment without my red-headed companion. Jerry was on the couch; a forty-something detective with short brown hair and hazel eyes that never _ever_ smiled. He glanced up at me when I walked in and pointedly commented that he was working, while typing away on his laptop. In other words, _"Don't talk to me."_ I resisted the urge to ask him to play videogames, even though I knew the expression he'd give me would be hilarious.

Megumi, bless her heart, had fallen asleep on an air mattress on Yahiko's floor, while Sanosuke was spread out like a monkey on his backside with nothing but a blanket and a couch pillow. That man could sleep anywhere.

I smiled to myself. I really did have some good friends.

With my mind in shambles, I changed into some fresh pajamas and climbed into bed. There were too many thoughts to process and too dark a room to process them in.

Shinta. Kenshin. My own death. That kiss.

Shinta had been watching after me for three years. What did he see exactly? What did he know that I wouldn't want to share with him? I scrambled my brain, trying to remember what had happened in the last few years.

My father got sick and passed away… Yahiko… There was a guy I dated after high school who I was pretty sure had questionable tendencies towards hiding weird porno he looked up online. That didn't last long. In a general sense, I was kind of boring.

Misao had been an everyday staple in my life then… I wondered if she were being followed too.

It didn't take long before my thoughts shifted to that kiss. I hadn't really kissed many guys in my life, but even so, none of them even distantly compared to Shinta. The emotion behind his kiss was something I'd never experienced before. I'd felt wanted. And not just wanted for my body. Although, to be fair, it was certainly hot enough to head in that direction, and swiftly! But Shinta had wanted me in another way too. With his soft lips pressing to mine, his hands tenderly holding me close…

I felt truly and unequivocally adored.

Lying in my bed, I took a deep breath, and flipped on my stomach to press my face into my pillow. My emotions ran in about a thousand different directions, but most of them shifted to the same destination.

Kenshin thought I was dead, and it broke him again. If he was still asleep then he didn't yet know that I was alive in this time… or did he? I supposed Shinta's memories would have told him so, but it broke my heart to think he was trapped there in such agony.

And over me… over _me_.

It took me several hours to fall asleep, and once I did, my cellphone buzzed. I jerked my head off the pillow, trying to sleepily comprehend the sound at first, and spit out a few hairs that slipped into my mouth before grabbing for it.

 _"No caller ID"_

I frowned and glanced at the clock. 3:42am. _What the heck?_

Thinking it could be Shinta, I answered.

"Kaoru?" I didn't recognize the voice at first, but he sounded frantic.

"Who is this?"

"Ka-ru." The phone broke up, but I heard a low _smash_ in the background. "It… Sou… ro."

I sat up quickly, narrowing my eyes at the wall. "Soujiro?"

The phone went suddenly dead. I stared anxiously at the screen for a good five minutes, not knowing what to do. Soujiro was always composed, almost as if he had trained his entire body not to respond to troubling circumstances with anything more than a smile. But the tone of his voice was unbelievably frightening, unlike I'd ever heard from him before. "Call me back," I willed at the phone, shaking it as if it would help. "Come on Soujiro. What's going on?"

And then my phone dinged with a text.

 _"Help."_ Was all it said. I glanced up frantically at the number and realized in horror that it was coming from Misao's cellphone.

It was like a shot of adrenaline directly to my chest. My heart fell like a rock in my stomach as I leapt off the bed. Before I reached the door, it dinged again. _"At Soujiro's family's house. Please don't call cops."_

It wasn't unheard of for Misao to hang out with Soujiro there when we were teenagers. Unfortunately, for Misao, we had seen way too many movies where people did not call the cops, and that always turned out badly for said people. I burst out of my room, not caring that my door banged loudly against the wall, and ran up to Jerry. Apparently, he never slept because he was still on his laptop. He grimaced when I shoved my phone in his face, and ordered, "Look!" Hazel eyes lazily scanned the texts, but he didn't move. In fact, he didn't seem concerned in the slightest. The stark contrast between his man and Shinta made angry heat rise into my cheeks. I shook the phone in his face. "Well?"

Jerry went back to typing away on his computer. "I'm here to protect _you_ , Miss Kaoru. If there's a problem, we can call the police."

My mouth dropped open. "Then why don't you radio in to get them out there now?!"

His eyes cornered over to my hand. "You have a phone right there."

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Thankfully the closest thing to me was soft or I'd probably have been handcuffed to the kitchen table. I grabbed the pillow beside him and smacked him in the head with it before storming away.

Sleepy-eyed, Megumi met me in the hallway. "What's going on?"

I pressed my lips together. "Misao sent me this." I held up the phone for her to read, and nodded towards the living room before yelling loudly, "And before that, Soujiro called, sounding panicked! He never sounds panicked! And Mr. Obliging in there isn't doing anything about it."

Megumi's eyes narrowed, just as Yahiko peeked his puffy head out the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Kaoru!" His eyes popped open and he ran into my arms, surprising the living daylights out of me. For a very real moment, I forgot my urgency to help my friends, and pulled him tight against me. "Are you okay?" He looked up at me, and I registered for the second time in a week that he was barely shorter than me already.

"Yea, I'm okay. But I think Misao and Soujiro need help."

Yahiko's brows furrowed. "Is Soujiro the guy who used to follow you everywhere?"

I pursed me lips. Did Soujiro follow me or did I follow him? I liked Yahiko's interpretation better. "Yea, that's him."

"We need to call the police," Megumi offered. Behind them, Sanosuke still snored like a freight train.

So, I called.

To Jerry's exasperation, we waited in the living room for any news from Soujiro and Misao, until my phone dinged again. This time it was from the no caller ID again. _"I need_ you _, Kaoru! Not the police! They can't help me!"_

Megumi, Yahiko and Jerry were staring at me expectantly, but I honestly wasn't sure if I should tell them what Soujiro texted. I smiled at them reassuringly. "I think they're okay. Must not be too big of an emergency." Otherwise, the police would've been more helpful than I would.

Megumi's eyes narrowed at me, and I gave her a very pointed look. She nodded almost imperceptibly and stood to strode slowly over to Jerry. His eyes followed her like a child being dangled an ice cream cone. "We should go over there and make sure," she purred, placing her fingers softly on top of his to halt his typing. His face turned apple red at her closeness. To be fair, he fought it, trying to shake his head, but Megumi dark eyes were spilling with sex appeal as she smiled down at him.

Jerry growled and ran an annoyed palm down his face. "Fine! Get in the car."

…

There was a real sense of dread as we pulled to the corner of the street Soujiro's family lived on. I had never liked coming to this house, and Soujiro rarely invited me here when we were younger. Every time I stepped into the front door, I recoiled from the smell. It didn't stink so much as it smelled _dark_ , as if the secrets hidden inside had their own pungent odor. I had a sense of phony politeness from his father, mixed with unsolicited suggestive remarks about my clothes, or the way I moved, that made me squirm with uneasiness. Meanwhile, his stepmother and stepsiblings barely acknowledged my existence, brushing past me without a word, even when I said "hello." It felt like a house filled with chilling secrets, and even though I wanted to be around Soujiro, I could never wait to leave his house. Unfortunately, neither could he.

More than a few times when his father spoke to him, I saw Soujiro visibly recoil, even on the rare occasions he said something nice to his son. All I knew was that natural affection was completely lacking on both sides, which wasn't normal.

It was the crack of dawn now as we pulled up to the house, a large two-story brick building with the shades drawn, and an eerie quiet hung in the air like a shadow. It was unwelcoming and disconcerting to be there again. A memory flashed through my mind of Soujiro and I in his back seat. It was dark, but I specifically remembered touching his chest and him wincing away in pain. We were so caught up in the moment that I didn't think much of it at the time, but now, remembering how his family acted, I couldn't help but wonder what went on in this house when no one was there to impress.

Thinking they might have hurt him made me brave, and suddenly I was clutching the door handle.

"I'm coming with you," Sanosuke said, before Yahiko had the chance. I sent him an eternally grateful look from the front seat, just as Yahiko grimaced at him. Sano's lip curled, and he shrugged.

"Make it quick," Jerry scolded, starting pointedly out the windshield with his fingers grasping the steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes, and stepped out of his car. When the doors shut, I tapped Sanosuke with my elbow. "Thanks Sano."

He grinned down at me before lapping his arm around my shoulder. "Eh, I'm stronger than the little brat anyway." He glanced up and grimaced. "And by the way, this house looks creepy."

We climbed the steps and I was truly grateful for Sano's larger presence because he was right; This house looked creepier than I remembered. I didn't press the bell because it was entirely silent inside. I had half-expected Soujiro to meet me outside, as he often did to spare me from his family, but he didn't. The absence of Misao's Honda did nothing to calm my nerves either. Nothing about this felt right.

"I'm rethinking this," I whispered, feeling my heart pounding against my rib cage. What was it Shinta said? _"It's just a feeling, Kaoru… Right now we can't be sure anyone is safe."_

Wishing desperately that Shina was with me, I was having that feeling right now.

But I don't think I could have lived with myself if I walked away now and found out later that Soujiro or Misao were hurt… or worse… after asking for my help.

I swallowed, and knocked softly on the door. It instantly gave way against my knuckles and cracked open with a low groan. Sanosuke and I glanced at each other, and then instantly back at the car. Yahiko was practically in Megumi's lap as the both watched us, wide-eyed. Jerry was scrolled through his phone in complete indifference. I'd have to thank Saito later for the grand protection he offered.

With a huff, I turned back to the door, lightly pushing it further. "Soujiro?" I called softly, and then paused to listen. Still, dead silence.

 _Oh no, Soujiro…_

I rushed inside with Sano trailing close behind me. It was dark, but the light morning sun shone into the hallway leading into a large kitchen. A shadowy staircase lead up into the pitch-black rooms to the right of the front door. That would have to be my _last_ stop, I determined. I squinted at the kitchen, noticing something spilled on the tiled floor. Quickly, I made my way towards it, and let out a strangled gasp when Soujiro's step-sisters cat suddenly leapt out from the stairwell and landed directly in front of me with a loud _meow_.

With a hand to my chest, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "Good grief, Fiddle!" When I caught my breath, I bent to stroke his back as he slithered back and forth against my ankles.

"I want to throw that thing out the window," Sano growled in a whisper, holding a hand to his chest. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

We pressed forward then, with Sano's hand on my shoulder as if he were ready to fling me behind him. Fiddle hissed and swatted a paw at Sano's shoes as he passed, and Sano bent down to hiss back at him before the cat scurried away under the kitchen table.

The spill in the kitchen got bigger as we approached it, and an overwhelming sense of dread crawled slowly up the back of my neck. I didn't have to turn on the light to know it was a large pool of blood. Eyes wide and heart pounding, I glanced to the kitchen counter. The white cabinets were sprayed with red stains like paint on a blank canvas. For a short moment, we stood there, staring silently at the grisly scene, because terror made my limbs numb, and the screamed building up from my chest choked in my throat. I didn't know how many bodies were on the floor because they were _hacked_ into several gruesome pieces, as if by a machete… or a sword. My eyes made a desperate scan for Misao and Soujiro, but every face was so thoroughly slashed with almost jubilant dancing cuts of flesh that I couldn't make them out.

Someone had very much enjoyed killing these people.

There was a glint from the sunlight against one of the torsos on the floor. A badge. The police had been here…

Sanosuke grabbed my hand, hard, and flung me towards the door. "GO, KAORU!"

I went, stumbling over my own feet in my hurry to flee, and ran right into a side table in the hallway. A vase crashed to the floor, spattering foggy water and small sunflowers onto the hardwood.

There was a whooshing sound and a grunt, and something heavy toppled to the floor. I spun to see Sanosuke lying unconscious behind me. Blue flashed in front of my eyes, and then it was gone. I leapt forwards to help, when a strong arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, stopping me, and spun me around to face outside the front door.

It was silent for a very brief second before I heard the light _tap, tap, tap_ on the hardwood floor, and my heart instantly froze in my chest.

"Thank you for coming," the delighted voice spoke behind me. My body went completely tense at the sound of his voice, staring outside with a fear like I had never come close to feeling before. Two dark figures approached the driver's side of the car where Jerry still hadn't looked up. I opened my mouth to scream, just as a blue clad hand covered my mouth, instantly silencing me. Soujiro's breath was warm against my cheek. "I'm sorry my family is less than welcoming at the moment, but I'm so happy you could join me," he said, yanking me back inside, " _Miss Kaoru_."

My eyes widened to the point of tears. The door slammed shut just as I saw a flash of a sword outside Jerry's car, glinting in the morning sunlight.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **Thank you to VirtualAngel2015 for your review! I know a lot of things are open-ended right now but I promise these questions will be answered.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

I was in and out of consciousness in a pitch-black room, and there were voices all around me; Male voices that didn't bother to whisper. There must have been a half a dozen of them altogether.

In my dreams, I saw a tall man hunched over in a rocking chair as he looked out at the calm blue sea. The chair squeaked as it moved, and the warm breeze lightly ruffled his cheek-length white hair. I approached him slowly, from behind. I wasn't afraid because his shoulders shook as he cried, and I wanted to help. I reached out my hand, the soft wind blowing the hair across my eyes, and just as my fingers brushed his broad shoulder, he spun around and impaled me in the heart with his sword. I went limp as a doll. But it didn't hurt.

It never seemed to hurt when I was stabbed by a sword.

I finally woke with a blinding headache, blinking slowly as my foggy brain tried to catch up to the memories of the past couple days. Shinta's kiss… Yahiko was tall… Kenshin wouldn't wake up… Tomoe's revelations… Misao's text… dead bodies… Soujiro! Instantly, I sat up, eyes wide, and frantically searched my surroundings. The room was small and girly, with a twin sized bed and white spread, and closed purple curtains on a single window frame. Rain pattered loudly on the tin rooftop, the dank weather keeping everything dark and shadowed. Still, I recognized it as the room next to Soujiro's. I'd passed by it a hundred times, always stealing glances inside at the girl who overtly avoided eye-contact with me, even when I desperately tried to befriend her.

"I brought Soujiro some cookies, would you like some?" I had asked, last time I visited. I gave her a wide smile and stood silently in the doorway, awaiting her bow of courtesy and maybe even a warm hug. Nobody in their right mind could resist the warm, rich taste of chocolate chip cookies after all, could they?

The girl, several years older than me, got up from the side of her bed where she had been stitching a button-up top, to purposefully strode over and shut the door in my face.

This room, I realized in horror, belonged to one of Soujiro's half-sisters… who was now dead on the kitchen floor.

My breathing heightened as I tried to make sense of it. I pulled away strands of dark hair that had stuck to my cheeks, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

Soujiro couldn't have done that…

Soujiro used to raise money for the children's hospital, and worked to pour soup for the homeless during holidays…

Soujiro _wouldn't_ have done that!

A soft tap at the door made my head spin around.

Soujiro was there with his arms crossed, leaning happily against the doorframe. Trying to appear unintimidated, I tilted my head back and observed him closely. He looked shockingly like the sixteen-year-old boy I had been infatuated with four years ago. However, he was dressed from another century, in a light blue hikama and kimono, with a white collared shirt underneath. He also wore the brightest smile I'd ever seen on that achingly familiar face. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in: this boy killed all those people.

"Miss Kamiya!" Soujiro exclaimed brightly, and stood straight, making a generous bow that had his bangs brushing the hardwood floor. "I'm so glad you're awake! Welcome! I'm Soujiro Seta."

I'd always known Soujiro's polite glee was a bit of a mask, but that was an understatement in this situation. His delight was so thickly layered that the whole dank room could have drowned in it.

They might look exactly alike, but this was _not_ my childhood Soujiro.

"Where is Yahiko?!" I demanded angrily, suddenly emboldened. I leapt off the bed but was flung back down when Soujiro bolted over as quick as a lightning strike and lightly pushed me back.

"Oh, don't try and escape Miss Kamiya." Soujiro's smile only widened as the top button on my shirt popped off from the force of my landing and skittered to the floor. His eyes, squinted by his bright smile, followed the button as it landed at his feet, and he reached down to retrieve it. "That's too bad," he said happily. "It's such a beautiful shirt too."

"Where," I gritted out slowly, "Is Yahiko?" Even though my shirt was still very modest, my fingers gripped it closed at the top. I didn't want this Soujiro getting even the slightest idea.

Momentarily, Soujiro's smile slightly faltered. "You mean the boy? Oh, we didn't need him."

Tears welled up instantly in my eyes, and my hand slipped from my top, completely overlooking my modesty. "You k-killed him?"

Soujiro laughed unnecessarily loud. "I didn't want to kill _your_ family, Miss Kamiya. Only mine." A shiver ran slowly down the back of my neck at his casual tone. A flash lit in my memory; at least three pairs of sightless eyes staring at me as if to hold me responsible for not coming in time to save them. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach clenching.

Soujiro sighed on the end of his laugh and tilted his head to the side. "No, the boy is at your home. Sleeping I would imagine. He tried to bite me three times, so I had no choice but to knock him out." He seemed oddly happy about that fact.

I took in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. "And my friends?"

Soujiro reached up to scratch the back of his head, looking momentarily guilty. "I'm afraid I do apologize for one of your friends. He had a gun, so the Juppongatana had no choice but to kill him." Suddenly, his nose scrunched up in disgust and the look of guilt instantly washed away. "Also, he was very weak."

 _He_? Was it Sanosuke? I didn't think Sano carried a gun. "Jerry?" I asked, hoping I didn't betray how disgustingly hopeful I was that it was him over Sano.

Raising a finger to his chin in contemplation, Soujiro said, "The older one, I believe."

Instantly, a stabbing pain of guilt hit me in the chest. Jerry was dead, and I was glad it was him and not someone else. What kind of person did that make me?

"And the others? Megumi and Misao?"

Soujiro waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "They're fine, they're fine. What's important is you, Miss Kamiya!" He strolled over to the bed and a flinched away as he hopped up beside me and crossed his legs in an agonizingly familiar way. "Mr. Himura is very fond of you, after all."

I had to momentarily look away. That eerie smile plastered unerringly on his face was so completely unnerving that it made my skin crawl. Kenshin. He wanted Kenshin.

"And what about the Soujiro from my time?" I asked, slyly, hoping to draw him out. Shinta had said I wasn't cunning, but I was betting against that now because I was running out of options. "Is he here?"

The idea that the Soujiro I knew was in there somewhere, inheriting these horrible memories of killing his family was unbearable, but if there was something in this crazed killer that I could connect to, I needed to find out.

Soujiro was quiet for a long time, watching me, and I knew exactly what he was doing. That strange ability to read my facial expressions so deeply that it touched my very thoughts was the same. That wasn't good. "I've heard about that. Two of the same people existing in one body." He looked contemplative for a moment, and I wondered if this was something he wanted to experience. "No, he's not here. But I do know someone who would be very interested in learning more about that."

The breath I hadn't realized I was holding was let out in a whoosh. Soujiro was okay, for now. Me, on the other hand…

"Are we much alike?" Soujiro asked, head tilted toward me and looking hopeful.

My eyes flashed to his. "No," I said, more harshly than I intended to.

"Pity." Soujiro looked down and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes went hard even as he smiled at the floor. "I wonder if he's _weak_."

"Why am I here?" That unnerving smile no longer reached his calculating blue eyes. I was not dealing with a simple teenager here, even if he did look like an innocent young boy.

"Because we want the Battousai, Miss Kamiya." Soujiro's eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head to smile at me. "There's a lot of people who would very much like to meet him."

"Who?" I breathed, clutching my fingers into the bedspread. "What are you planning to do to Kenshin?"

Soujiro's eyes cornered over to the doorway and his smile instantly grew so wide it crinkled his eyes. "Ah, Mister Shishio!"

I hadn't heard even a whisper of footsteps, but Soujiro stood, and I spun around to face the man standing in the room… and immediately wished I hadn't. My eyes slammed shut because I was sure that no man should look like that and still be breathing. The face, those burns, the missing flesh around his red eyes would forever be etched in my mind. His entire body was hidden with cloth like a mummy, meant to veil his deformity. Shishio was a living, breathing corpse that at one point or another must have pounded on deaths door and still managed to crawl out of the grave. Even so, this man was anything but frail. Beneath that brown, cracked flesh was pure lean muscle that radiated with strength.

"Soujiro," he greeted in a bitterly low voice that hummed equally with both wrath and amusement. "Welcome, Kaoru Kamiya."

But even though his face terrified me to no end, I felt anger bubbling up into my chest, and when my eyes snapped open to meet those dangerous red eyes, I felt brave and determined. "What do you want with Kenshin?!"

The wrappings above his right brow shifted up, as if he were cocking a brow that had been singed completely off. "There is a new Japan to overtake here, Miss Kamiya. Your Battousai continues to stand in my way."

"What did he ever do to you?" I screamed, leaping forward to attack, even though I knew I didn't stand a chance. Sometimes you gotta go for it.

I got about two inches in the air before Soujiro's arms trapped me like a vice. I felt the puff of his breath at my cheek as he laughed. "As you can see, Mister Shishio, Miss Kamiya is in a very irritable mood. I believe she's quite strong for a woman."

I struggled, kicking my legs, only to be thrown back down to the bed with Soujiro's hands and legs trapping me to the mattress. The rough, bloodied cloth of his kikama touched my bare legs, making me shutter.

Shishio laughed, and the sounded reverberated in my chest. "Yes, very good Soujiro. Now, take her to the hideout and we'll inform the Battousai of her whereabouts."

"Yes sir." Soujiro grabbed my arm with surprising gentleness and effortlessly hauled me to my feet. I impulsively tilted into Soujiro's side when we passed Shishio, trying to avoid the strands of bloodied cloths hanging from his muscled arm. His eyes cornered to meet mine as we passed, and he flashed teeth that reminded me of a lion hunting its prey.

"And Soujiro?"

We stopped, and the boy spun around to smile at Shishio. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Enishi."

 _Enishi? Tomoe's brother again?_

Red eyes met blue over my head. "I want the Battousai to myself."

Soujiro's smile only widened. "And I get to fight him as well?"

Shishio growled out a laugh. "Sure, kid."

…

My hairpin clinked unfruitfully in the metal lock at my wrists, but I tried repeatedly until it was a mangled mess that couldn't even go into the hole anymore. With a growl, I threw it across the room. It dinged against a large water heater and landed on the floor, looking dead as an inanimate object could.

It had been hours since Soujiro happily locked me down in a basement somewhere. First, he blindfolded me, then he slung me over his shoulder and suddenly I was bouncing up and down as he bolted to wherever I was now. The first brush of his fingertips at my wrists made his eyes twinkle in chilling delight that made my skin crawl a bit. I wondered how different this Soujiro's life was from the one in my time. Something made me think he had not touched many women before. After he left, I fought it, but almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. It had felt like days since I'd really slept.

And now I was ready to escape… If only I could.

The binds were too tight to slip off, and my hairpin was useless. I scanned the room carefully to try and discover another way, when suddenly I gasped.

Soujiro was there yet again, stepping out from behind one of the four brick posts that held up the foundation. How long had he been there?

"You're fun to watch, Miss Kamiya," he said merrily, making his way slowly over with his hands clasped behind his back. The hilt of his sword stuck out at his side. "Another hour or so and I'll bet you would've found a way out for sure."

"You just stood there and watched me?" I asked, unnerved.

Soujiro sat beside me as if we were old pals. "Nothing better to do until Battousai arrives. And besides," he started, his ice blue eyes sliding to the side to watch me, "I killed an authority figure. More will be looking for us soon, so we'll have to keep moving."

 _Oh no…_

"Why did you kill them, Soujiro?"

His head tilted to the side and his smile slipped ever so slightly. This seemed to confuse him. "Because they wanted to kill me. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. I am not weak, Miss Kamiya."

Seemed grossly logical… And everything about that broke my heart. "Your family tried to kill you, Soujiro?" I asked quietly, looking at him with what I hoped was semi-understanding, and probably a lot of pity.

Soujiro turned away from me, smiling at the wall, and completely avoided my question. "We'll be going soon. Mister Shishio would like to take you into the woods. It's a beautiful day too!" He stood, uncurling gracefully, and turned to hold out his hand to me. "I've drawn you a hot bath, Miss Kamiya. I'm sure you would like to look your best today. Everyone likes to look their best when they say goodbye."

With those spine-tingling words, I stood on shaky legs to go get my bath.

And that's when I tried to escape…

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's notes: Do ya'll like Soujiro? I can't tell if I do yet because I think there's a lot of layers to unpeel with him. He has to be a bit loveable but also creepy, because of the whole., you know.. assassin thing. I loved him before, so I hope to write him well. No Kenshin or Shinta in this chapter, which is really strange! I miss him… them… whatever. Big reveals and twists are coming. I hope you all enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Author's Notes: I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **Kenkao4ever: I've got big plans for Kenshin and Shinta, so stay tuned!**

 **Happiflower: Thank you so much for letting me know that! Reviews like yours are so motivating and I honestly do appreciate the feedback.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

At least I tried, very, _very_ hard to escape.

Soujiro unlatched the chains at my wrists, and I pounced like a tiger. I whipped around, chains in hand and used my body weight to sling them around his neck and yank down with all my might. Honestly, it was a decently good plan, and it seemed to be working at first, had Soujiro not been an excellently skilled fighter. Squeezing my eyes shut I pulled even harder, hoping to get the boy unconscious. He went limp, just barely, and my stomach leapt in my throat.

 _It's working!_

But then I realized he wasn't going down. Instead, the chain bobbed up and down in my fingers… No, he was chuckling.

I peeled my eyes open to find his fingers gripping the chain at the front of his throat. I was using all the strength I had in me, and he still kept it far enough away from his wind pipe that he breathed perfectly normally.

This infuriated me.

With a growl, I spun again, tangling the chains to pull it tighter around his throat, and attempted to throw him over my back. That's when I was thrown over his instead. I landed with a loud exhale of breath against the concrete floor. For a minute the room spun, and when my vision cleared, Soujiro's clear blue eyes were peering down at me in pure delight, the tips of his dark bangs brushed softly across my forehead. Meanwhile, the chain that had been around his neck was pinching the flesh of my own as he twisted it between his long fingers, slowly tightening it.

 _How did he do that?!_

Stunned, I grasped at it with clenched fingers, taking in a generous breath. Akio's face flashed in my mind. The feeling of being pulled away from my body, helpless to stop it, had me kicking my legs and letting out vicious grunts.

"You're very fun, Miss Kamiya, I must say!" Suddenly he leaned down and ran a long finger over my cheek. When I snapped my teeth at his fingers, he pulled away, laughing. "A little weak, but there's hope for you yet."

And just as I was panicking at the black spots swimming in my vision, he let go of the chain. I ripped it away from my throat, inhaling roughly. Despite its heavy weight, I threw it across the room. For a brief moment, I just lay there breathing, regaining my energy. Responding would've just taken a little more oomph that I could have used trying to escape, so a moment later, I pounced on him again instead. Judging by the fractional widening of his eyes, Soujiro hadn't expected me to do that. Still, he cleanly stepped out of the way of my attack and spun, grabbing me around the waist and twisting my body around so that I was pinned roughly against the brick column he'd hidden behind earlier. His laughter fluttered my bangs as I tried with panting breaths to break free of his strong grip.

It was completely useless. He was about a million times stronger, faster, and more skilled than I was. I could have attacked him all day, but it would've been like a snail fighting a cheetah.

Soujiro went very still suddenly, and his smiling face lifted towards the stairwell where a large man in a brown kimono stood, watching us with an amused grin on his face. Well, _watching_ may have been the wrong word; There was a bandana wrapped around his eyes with "Blind Sword" written in Kanji. His kimono was lined with dozens of wide blue eyes, a katana poked out of his side, and there looked to be a large shield and spear strapped at his back.

 _Did nobody use guns in the Meiji Era?_

He couldn't see, and yet his head was tilted directly at me. I bit down on my bottom lip and struggled against Soujiro again. I didn't have time for this!

The move was so relaxed that someone else probably wouldn't have noticed it, but Soujiro, with his hands still trapping me like a vice, slid casually in front of me, blocking me partially. "Mr. Usui," he bowed gracefully, even if the man couldn't see it. "How may I help you?"

Usui gave him a crooked smile, as if he saw much more than what he should. "Careful, Soujiro," he warned, his voice deep and gravelly, almost the opposite of Soujiro's lighthearted tone. "This one is trouble for you."

Without missing a beat, Soujiro laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Mr. Usui."

He was distracted! The only thing I could think of was Kenshin and Shinta. They would come save me, and when they did, these terrifying men would kill them both. When Soujiro moved one hand to wrap against his stomach, I used the chance to slip my hand free. With a cry, I launched myself at him, managing to slap him clear across the face. "Let me go!"

I could be brave, but it got me into trouble most of the time. For a second, I wasn't sure what happened because I scrunched my nose and slammed my eyes shut, waiting for retaliation. But when none came, I peeked one eye open, only to find Soujiro staring at me in wide-eyed surprise while touching a hand to his reddened cheek.

"Hmm, she struck you, Soujiro. How often has that happened since your family has been dead?" Usui seemed only slightly surprised. He chuckled deep in his throat before turning and heading back up the stairs. "Bring the girl," he ordered. "We're leaving now." The door shut behind him with a groan.

I guess I wasn't getting that warm bath after all.

Just as quick as it came, Soujiro's surprised reaction melted into another wide smile. "It's a good thing you've conceded to sparing with me, Miss Kamiya." He didn't make a move to restrain me this time, but pink lightly colored his untouched cheek, whether from embarrassment or something else, I didn't know. "Mr. Usui would have killed you without even thinking. And then where would we be?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course, he had to make sure the Battousai's bate stayed alive.

Breathing heavy, and rubbing my aching wrists, I strode past him with a loud grunt, trying to figure out when and who I could attack next.

…

Shishio was purely terrifying. Every time I glanced over, I felt trapped in a horror movie, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy making me squirm.

For the past two hours we had been sitting outside in the wooded area of Riverside Park. Somehow, I always ended up back at this place. Was it possible that it had been over a month since I'd met Kenshin here? I could so vividly remember the look in his slanted golden eyes the first moment we gazed at each other. The soft breeze blew his red hair into his face, his cheek bloodied by Tomoe's knife blade. So much had happened since then…

And now I sat at a small table, laid with white linen and a lunch of rice, grapes, and salmon cakes in front of me. Soujiro and Usui stood nearby, watching and waiting, with three other men in varying shapes and sizes who I refused to look at anymore. It seemed that each one was equally, if not more distasteful than the next in the way they looked at me, and I had a sneaking suspicion it had a lot to do with my modern clothes. Uncomfortable, I pulled my pleaded yellow skirt down over my knees, cursing the fact that I couldn't find a pair of jeans when I rushed out the door yesterday. It's a good thing I wasn't into wearing minis.

Funny enough, these men expected me to grandly feast in the park as I waited around like a damsel in distress to be rescued. Stubbornly, even when my stomach loudly protested, I refused to eat.

"Suite yourself, Miss Kamiya." Shishio commented dryly, when I silently pushed away a plate he had one of his men prepare for me.

It seemed fair to reason that none of them realized their Battousai was currently in a deep sleep at that underground medical center. Now my only worry was for Shinta. He fought with his hands mostly, while these men carried swords. But Shinta was smart. If he came for me, he would come with backup, I was sure. At least they would all have guns and bullet-proof vests.

I slammed my burning eyes shut when the thought of Shishio's blade running through Shinta's chest drifted into my mind. I could picture his stunned violet eyes going wide, seeing me before seeing nothing at all... No, he wouldn't be killed! I wouldn't let that happen. Even as Shishio sat across from me, his red eyes watching me with humor as he took a slow sip of wine, I knew that I would jump in front of his murderous sword before I ever let him hurt Shinta.

And I still didn't fully know what drove that instinct…

"What?" I asked in exasperation, finally breaking my silence when Shishio wouldn't look away. Beside me, Soujiro's face scrunched ever so slightly but he kept grinning.

Shishio's cracked lips tilted. "You're tired, Miss Kamiya," he observed indifferently. He tilted his head towards a large oak tree about twenty feet to my right. "You're welcome to go rest as we wait."

I narrowed my eyes at him. After trying, and failing miserably to fight Soujiro, twice while still in the house and once more when he plopped me down in my seat here, I _was_ tired. "What makes you so sure I won't run?"

Shishio's cloth-wrapped shoulders shrugged. The purple kimono hanging from one arm came dangerously close to slipping off, and I wondered suddenly if he wore that color to make him stand out like a king. "What makes you so sure I don't _want_ you to run?"

The question made gooseflesh pop up on my arms. What would happen if I ran? Would he chase me? Would Soujiro? Did they want to follow me back to Kenshin? I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaned back in my seat. He trapped me. "No… thank you."

"Very well." He popped a plump purple grape in his mouth and chewed slowly.

Stomach growling in protest, I leaned forward in my seat until my chest brushed the white table cloth, and demanded, "I want answers."

This seemed to thoroughly amuse Shishio. His fiery eyes sparkled. "As do I, Miss Kamiya."

My nose scrunched, confused. I had assumed he already knew what was going on. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled lowly and sat back in his seat. "I've heard others have found, and even become apart of their counterparts in this," he paused to wave his dressed hand around, "place."

"Where did you hear that?"

He ignored me. "I know you've seen it, Miss Kamiya. It's entirely possible you've experienced it as well."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Experienced it?"

His brows raised. "I see. Perhaps I'm wrong. That's beside the point, however." With a snap of his fingers, one of his men that I hadn't met yet, walked over and poured him more wine. I watched him carefully. This one had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, and a black bandana at his temple. Two katanas were strapped like a cross behind his back. He glanced up at me with a wickedly arrogant grin when he noticed me staring at the weapons.

"If these are all such great fighters, then why are they doing this man's every bidding?" Once again, I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud until the blonde man's face fell. I pressed my lips together, but I wasn't sorry I said it. After all, it was a logical question.

"Thank you, Cho." Shishio was looking at me thoughtfully as the man scurried away. Once again, he ignored my question. "Give me all the information you have on blending with my counterpart and I just might let your Battousai live… for now."

I growled, slamming a fist on the table. "How do I know Kenshin isn't stronger than you anyway? I've seen him fight!"

Shishio's billowing laughter set my teeth on edge. "How many players do you think we have in this game, Miss Kamiya?" He gestured to the men standing beside us. I risked a glance over, and all five of them grinned at me widely, reminding me of circus clowns. Shishio leaned threateningly forward and I fought the urge to recoil. He had a strange scent; as if the sunshine was catching grass on fire. "No. I'm sure you've heard the name Enishi by now."

"Several times."

"He's planned something quite extraordinary for your Battousai."

My eyes went wide in surprise. "Everyone is so interested in Kenshin. This isn't about war? Or power?"

Shishio chuckled and leaned back in his seat, grandly crossing his arms behind his head. "Everything is about power. But revenge is also a very strong motivator, Miss Kamiya. Wars have been started over much less, but no, starting a war is not what this is about. Enishi wants the Battousai to suffer greatly."

"Because Kenshin killed his sister," I concluded solemnly, recalling the look on Tomoe's face when she realized Shinta was so upset with her brother. Had Enishi been the one to kill me? Kenshin killed Tomoe, and Enishi killed me in retaliation? If so, what more could he want?

Shishio let out a long sigh, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. "What's motivating me is quite different. You see, in this world, whether in your time or mine, I'm living in hell. Don't you agree, Miss Kamiya?" He made a grand gesture toward his own burnt body and I had to look away so as not to cringe. In a way, despite his intentions, I pitied him.

"You want to find your counterpart here," I assumed aloud. "You want your body back."

"Very good. I have my doubts that he has lived through the same events as I." It was funny how I'd forgotten what these men really were, until Shishio brought a bandaged hand to the tabletop and let it sink completely through it. "Although I will miss walking through walls."

I closed my gaping mouth and shook my head. "How do I know you won't kill Kenshin after I give you this information?"

"You don't." His gleaming red eyes bore into mine. "I'll still try, I assure you."

Well, he was nothing if not honest. I laughed out loud, leaning so far back in my chair that I had to jerk a hand out and catch the table so as not to tip over. "Are you serious? Why should I? No deal!"

Shishio's eyes slid to his wine glass which teetered dangerously before stilling. "What I promise you is time," he said, fiery eyes drifting purposefully back to mine. "Time together that I swear will end today if you don't do as I ask. Is that incentive enough for you?"

Time? How much time? I needed to buy time right now because I didn't have a plan yet!

Pressing my lips together, I leaned forward. "Tell me what you know first. What is Enishi planning to do?"

Quickly, I learned that Shishio was an extremely intelligent man who would never give away an ounce of information if he didn't need to.

"Try and understand the generous opportunity I'm availing to you, Miss Kamiya. How hard would it be for me to find anyone else to do this for me?" I followed his gaze as he glanced over at the young boy beside us. "I could always find Soujiro's counterpart," he offered in mock-generosity, and my eyes snapped angrily to his. Seeing my reaction, his dried lips curled into a smirk. He let that thought hang in the air for a moment. From the corner of my eye I noticed Soujiro had gone still as stone. The grip he made with his hand tightened almost imperceptibly. A moment later the air ruffled his hair into his smiling eyes and he took in a deep breath. If I hadn't been looking for it, I would have missed his strange reaction. "Finding another way is terribly simple, in fact." Shishio's eyes snapped to the wooded area in front of him and his smile grew slowly wider. Very casually, he brought the wine glass to his scarred lips and took a sip. "Isn't that right, Battousai?"

Clenching my fingers into the arm rests, my head whipped around, and there he was, not twenty feet away from me.

Shinta.

The ebbing sunlight cast his profile in a fierce shadow, the breeze whipping his hair around wildly even though it was tied at his nape. He was in clothes that gave his body the freedom to move; black track pants and cotton shirt. I was sure a gun was trapped to his back, but he was not wearing a vest for protection. He had come here too quickly and too impulsively, prepared to fight.

But he was alone…

In a heartbeat, I leapt to my feet to run to him, but those unearthly golden eyes snapped to mine, stopping me in my tracks. " _Don't move, Kaoru."_

The blade at my neck was cold, touching the skin just above where my button had snapped off earlier, and Soujiro was behind me, his chuckles ruffling the hair at my temple. I swallowed convulsively, and the prick of the blade barely pierced my flesh, making me whimper. Shinta's narrowed eyes glowed with rage as they followed a tiny drop of blood seeping warmly down my throat. I clawed at Soujiro's arm in vain.

"You went to the grave a long time ago now, Shishio," Shinta's voice was dangerously low as he took agonizingly slow steps towards us, never once taking his eyes off mine. "If you hurt this woman, you will go there again… that you will."

And that's when I heard the faint rustling in the woods.

I didn't look away from Shinta's eyes, which very slowly softened as he watched me. I felt calm then, knowing he would make everything okay. His lips curled into an almost imperceptible smile, gentle and sweet, and his eyes drifted softly closed.

From the corner of my eye I saw something move, sudden and fast as lightning. I gasped, and Soujiro's hold on me tightened. The figure sped through the trees, leaving behind a flying whirlwind of leaves and dirt in its wake. Beside me, Shishio's men stirred anxiously, not really sure if they'd seen it or if it was a trick of the eyes, but their smiles only grew in anticipation. A flash of red disappeared around another clump of trees, and their heads whipped with the movement.

"Did you see that?"

"What was that?!"

Shishio leaned forward, eyes gleaming in a look that was laden with predatory excitement. "Battousai," he whispered fiercely.

Swift footfalls hit the ground like a drumbeat, and suddenly there he was, plain as day; a lightning burst of pure strength and fury, breaking through the forest and running full speed in our direction.

 _Kenshin_!

His hair whipped wildly as he ran, eyes raging with livid gold. But he wasn't running past Shinta and towards the men trapping me… He was running _at_ Shinta.

I didn't have the chance to scream. There was a sudden burst of light, blinding us, and I fell backwards into Soujiro's arms.

My eyes snapped open, and my breath came out in a rush when I saw one man standing where two had been a moment earlier. He was crouching on the ground with one hand sprawled out in the dirt. Long fingers curled around the hilt of his Katana, and his golden eyes remained trained to the ground.

Shishio was laughing manically as he stood from the table. First, he glanced at me, and the chilling grin he gave me let me know that my time was up. I'd waisted the only opportunity he was going to give me, and seeing Shinta and Kenshin blend into one man gave him what he needed. Then, with a gesture towards Soujiro, he said, "You're up, kid."

Soujiro stood behind me, brushing the dirt from his kimono, and chuckled lightly in anticipation of the fight. "Welcome, Mister Himura! We've been waiting for you." The toe of his foot tapped once, twice, a third time…

"You made her bleed," Kenshin hissed lowly, and my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

I had forgotten that Kenshin had freshly lost the Kaoru of his time, and with dread I realized he was not willing to risk losing me too. He would kill first…

His thumb flicked the hilt of his sword and it clicked. I heard the scrape of metal as he swiftly drew it from its sheath.

Suddenly, everything was sent into a red and blue blur of motion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Author's notes: Don't worry… he's pissed, but he's still our Rorouni. DID YOU LIKE IT?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Summer314 – That's so sweet of you for trying so many times to review! I guess ff net was having some glitches because I got both of your reviews, which was great! I'm pretty excited to get to Enishi's part in this because I haven't fully worked out in my head every detail yet. Stay tuned!**

 **Skenshingumi – Yea, there's A LOT of stuff going on right now. This chapter really just skims the surface of things coming together. Kenshin is still really traumatized so we'll see how that plays out. I'm so glad you're still enjoying this!**

 **Glass Dragon's Rose – Thank you so much! I'm really excited to makes some revelations!**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

"I'm alive, Kenshin!" I screamed, ridiculously angry that he'd even _think_ about murdering again. "Don't you DARE kill for me!"

But the two colorful blurs met. My fingers dug into the cool soil and I slammed my eyes shut, dangerously near tears. A brash clinging sound made my body jerk, and suddenly I yelped as strong arms wrapped around me and I was easily lifted into the air. Several yards away, I was gently sat to my feet and my eyes opened to find Kenshin's face not an inch from my nose. I hadn't seen him in a couple days now, and the breath hitched in my throat at his up-close beauty. His fingers delicately traced beside the tiny cut on my neck before coming up to cup my face, and his intense eyes rounded with worry.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?"

For a brief second, I was taken back by the formality, but those eyes were so filled with intimate tenderness that I couldn't find the words to complain. Kenshin was there in those eyes… and so was Shinta… and I'd never felt safer in my life. "I'm okay," I whispered.

Letting out a hard breath I hadn't known he'd been holding, Kenshin closed his eyes and brushed my nose with his. Then, as suddenly as the tenderness came, it was gone. He let go of me and slanted his eyes toward Soujiro, and I swayed in relief to see some of the fury when he first arrived had slightly faded. Soujiro, however, was watching us with only a sliver of his previous smile. But then he glanced down and let out a sudden bark of laughter before lifting his katana to inspect a large chip in the blade.

"Gracious Mister Himura! You're better than I heard!" Soujiro smiled joyfully at Kenshin.

The muscles in Kenshin's shoulders were tense as he took in a deep breath. "You don't want to kill anyone, Soujiro. We've been through this before."

Grateful he was there, I rested my forehead against his back and breathed in his pine needle scent as he spoke. Then my eyes widened at the single cherry blossom lying sweetly between Kenshin's and my shoes. What did he mean _, we've been through this before?_

When I glanced over his shoulder, I was surprised to see the smile had slipped from Soujiro's face. "So, Mister Shishio is long dead, and I don't want to kill, you say? What period do you come from, Mister Himura?"

He didn't wait for a response. Instead, his feet tapped swiftly to the ground, sending puffs of dirt in the air and then he disappeared. Kenshin roughly pushed me away and I fell to the ground. Several clinks of metal against metal later and I finally refocused on the fight. At first, they appeared almost even, with both men gracefully sailing through the air at speeds that were almost impossible to follow with the naked eye. But then something extraordinary happened; Kenshin sheathed his sword midair, landed on his knees and bent completely backwards to duck beneath Soujiro's swinging blade. Bare-fisted, he landed half a dozen blows to Soujiro's side in lightning fast succession before the boy even had a chance to turn around. Then he spun in a full circle, his hair whipping like a rope. The fiery strands brushed the ground and his foot swung up to kick Soujiro in the chest with his heal. For the first time, I was seeing Shinta's powerful skill in practice. In a way it was just as beautiful as the sword; the way his body gracefully moved with such power and agility as he dealt those expert blows.

Something in me was certain that if Shinta and Kenshin hadn't collided, this match would have been a lot more even.

Soujiro flew backwards, but the swiftness of how he found his footing spoke to his unbelievable skill. For a moment, he clutched his stomach in surprised discomfort. "Very interesting, Mister Himura." The chuckle in his words rang clear through the pain.

With a smile and an uncomfortable deep breath, Soujiro's foot tapped the ground and he was on my red-headed samurai again, swinging his sword in an arch. Kenshin's head flew back to dodge it, and the blade barely missed his throat. I watched, stunned, as a lock of red hair drifted into the air and landed beside my knee. Kenshin's long sword glinted in the sunlight, and as he soared past me, my hair flew into my eyes, and I brushed it quickly out of my face. My eyes went wide as his sword caught Soujiro in the side, and the boy instantly faltered, his feet catching and stumbling roughly on the ground. I gasped and stood on shaky legs as my heart shattered into a million tiny slivers.

Kenshin dealt him a death blow… I didn't think he would do that.

Shishio stood by, quietly observing with one arm crossed over his stomach, while his other hand stroked down the cloth at his chin thoughtfully. Didn't he care that his protégé was hurt?

Soujiro's hand clenched his side as he found his footing, and he paused to stare widely at the ground. I was about to run to him when a laugh started quietly bubbling from his lips, stopping me in my tracks. "That is a funny sword, mister Himura. I wasn't sure if the rumors were true!" He held his hand up to his face, gazing at the unbloodied flesh curiously.

His eyes slid to Kenshin, who came to a stop near me. "It's a reversed-blade sword," he explained with surprising calm to both Soujiro and me, holding the blade up for my inspection. "It's not meant to kill anyone." His eyes, now a soft violet cornered to me, and my heart rate raced at the tenderness I found there.

Unconsciously, I pressed a cool hand to my flushed cheek and mouthed, "Thank you, Kenshin." I still wasn't sure what to call him, but when he held a sword, I always felt that was his name.

Kanshin blinked, still looking a bit stunned at the sight of me, and turned again to face Soujiro, who smiled widely his way. "That's a very foolish thing to do, Mister Himura. Tell me, were you this skilled when we fought before?"

Kenshin's eyes cornered to Shishio, who stood by, watching expectantly. He took a moment to carefully weigh out his words, and I wondered if he knew much more than he led on. "No," he said bluntly. "The first time, you broke my blade in half, Soujiro. That you did. The next, I barely made it out alive."

I swallowed heavily. Soujiro nearly killed Kenshin?

Soujiro had gone very silent for a brief moment. Then he tilted his head to the side. "You're lying," he whispered.

Kenshin seemed taken aback by this. His eyes narrowed, and he studied Soujiro for a long time, as if he were calculating a particularly challenging puzzle piece. It made me wonder, why would Soujiro not want to hear that he had nearly defeated Kenshin before?

 _Because he wasn't defeating him now_ , my brain whispered back to me. _Not by a long shot_. This Kenshin had the abilities of two men though. It was only logical that he would be stronger now. Watching him however, I thought Kenshin seemed more taken back by Soujiro's _lack_ of ability than his own strength. Had the boy fought differently in the Meiji Era?

"Am I?" Kenshin retorted, attempting to draw him out. "Or are you purposefully holding back?"

Soujiro brought a hand to the back of his head and chuckled. "It makes me uncomfortable to know that you recall our previous encounters when I don't, Mister Himura. How can I believe anything you say?"

Kenshin stood silently for a long time, and little by little, the smiling mask on Soujiro's face began to droop. With a heavy sigh, Kenshin sheathed his sword. "Your counterpart lives here rather peacefully," he said, closing his eyes in what seemed to be a bit of sorrow. "He's friends with Kaoru, and he would never allow anyone to hurt her. Even you. That's why you're holding back while fighting me now." His eyes snapped open and Soujiro's eyes rounded in confusion, and maybe even a little bit of anxiety. "But you already know that don't you Soujiro?"

I glanced from Soujiro to Kenshin, and back again. The boy's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger, revealing his true emotion for the first time. "What do you mean, Mister Himura?"

A flash of Soujiro stepping in front of me earlier that day when Usui came into the basement made me pause. Had Soujiro actually been _protecting_ me?

 _Oh no… that meant—_

My eyes were so wide it hurt when I blinked. "Kenshin?" I asked uncertainly.

Kenshin's body was so tense I wondered if he was in pain. Then he turned his head to speak to me, his voice was firm and low. "He is both Soujiro's. That he is."

"It that true?" I gasped out. "But when?" _Before or after murdering those people?_

Ocean blue eyes slid to meet mine. Never having seen a furious look on that face, I took a step backwards. "You're a weakness, Kaoru Kamiya."

Suddenly, Kenshin was there, sword drawn and his hand around my waist. "I don't think she's ever been a weakness to you, Soujiro. That I do not. It seems to me that Kaoru was your savior in this life." We took a step back, just as Soujiro took another step forward. "Makoto Shishio didn't take you under his wing here. Kaoru did. In fact, I think you very much loved her once."

Pity slammed into my chest. I gaped at Soujiro, having a hard time catching my breath. "Is it true, Soujiro?" I choked out. The pressure of Kenshin's hand around my waist tightened. But if I could just pull those feelings to the surface, maybe Soujiro could be saved… just maybe he wouldn't kill anymore.

Our memories together had been happy ones, filled with laughter and jokes and teenage angst. I wasn't sure about everything the Soujiro from Kenshin's time had been through, but if it was anything like what I imagined, recalling the bloody kitchen, then it was something out of nightmares.

What had he said when I asked him why he killed his family _?_ _"Because they wanted to kill me. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. I am not weak, Miss Kamiya."_

It was as if he were chanting a heartbreaking mantra. He didn't want to be weak because he didn't want to die…

This boy desperately needed to be loved.

Soujiro glanced at Shishio, who stared back at him with ever-narrowing eyes. With a growl, he spun towards Kenshin and me. "I don't want these memories! They're weak!"

In the distance, I heard sirens. The sound got steadily louder as they approached but I was so consumed watching Soujiro that I could barely process what that meant.

"I know with all these extra memories it's easy to bury the ones you don't want, Soujiro!" Kenshin shouted over the alarms. "But why do you hold on to _these_ memories," he paused to shoot a glaring look at Shishio before turning back, "when you can have something so much better? Believe me, Soujiro, even without the memories of this lifetime, you never wanted to kill anyone. You know that as well as I do."

Soujiro's eyes went very, very wide as they met mine. Time slowed for a mere second. In those pools of deep blue I saw so much pain that my eyes blurred with tears. "When we were ten," I shouted, brushing past Kenshin. "You stood up to a bully at school who was pulling my hair. I was screaming bloody murder because it hurt so bad. And you walked up to him and pushed him away, even though he was a foot taller than you, and looked like he was twenty years old." Kenshin stayed close behind me as I took another step closer to Soujiro. I roughly wiped the tears from my cheeks, and Soujiro's eyes followed the movement, his brows raising in a look of… concern?

Quickly though, he growled his fingers playing dangerously with the hilt of his sword. "That's nothing!"

"It was everything!" I yelled, getting angry right back at him. "Don't you ever downplay what made you so special to me, Soujiro!"

Kenshin's hand was on my shoulder then, yanking me a step backwards because Soujiro's eyes went wild and he roughly grasped the sides of his head. With a snarl, he flung his hands down and ripped his sword from its sheath, aiming it at me. "You need to get _away_ from me, Kaoru!"

But even as Kenshin's body blocked Sourjiro from mine, his own sword held like a shield and a low growl ripping ferally from his throat, I didn't back down. "You stared that bully in the eye!" I shouted, gripping my nails into Kenshin's rigid shoulders painfully to peer over them. "And as tall as he was, he was intimidated by skinny little Soujiro, and walked away." I pushed past Kenshin again, distantly acknowledging his warning to _stay back_ , and stared Soujiro hard in the eyes. " _He_ was weak, Soujiro! Not you!"

There was a powerful internal batter going on inside Soujiro's mind, I could see it as if it were playing out before my eyes. Anger, then humor, then sadness, even hatred passed over his features. His eyes were still crazed, but little by little they began to clear, revealing the ocean blue calm I was used to. Lips trembling, his mouth parted to speak. "Kaoru… I'm…"

"If you argue with me, Soujiro, I will slap that stupid grin off your face!" Through my tears, I chuckled at the vague threat because it was something I'd said to him a thousand times when we were younger, and because, at the moment, I felt as if I were going a little crazy too.

There was a vague, soft curl tilting Soujiro's mouth, and a wave of genuine delight curled in my belly at the sight of it. He was remembering the same thing. "The bully never messed with you again," he said, very softly.

Beside me, I could hear the low rumble of Shishio's growl, but I chose to ignore it. I shook my head, transfixed by the genuine smile barely tilting on that familiar face. Soujiro was in pain, but I thought he would be okay. "No," I said, laughing as tears spilled plentifully down my cheeks. "He didn't."

That's when agents, dozens of them, swarmed in through the woods, carrying weapons and armor on their shoulders and backs. Their presence changed everything. I gasped, wide-eyed as Kenshin suddenly whipped me towards him, entrapping me in his embrace. He buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. "Please don't _ever_ do that to me again," he hissed in a breathless whisper.

Relieved, I clutched him to me, having forgotten his own turmoil at seeing Soujiro's. "Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry." Kenshin had just lost me and had just put myself in harm's way yet again. I was too impulsive, too unaware of my own mortality. But then again, so was he. I slapped his shoulder lightly, and cried, "Don't ever come save me from half a dozen mad men without backup again!"

"Oro?" I felt his smile against my shoulder. "Backup was coming. That they were… But I had to get to you, Kaoru."

Soujiro was still watching us as he dropped his katana in defeat. The heavy weapon hit the dirt with a low thud. Kenshin lifted his head from my shoulder to watch Shishio with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Soujiro," Shishio began, placing his clothed hand at the hilt of the sword strapped to his side, "This has been a rather disappointing display of weakness."

Soujiro's eyes slid to his master. He shrugged his drooping shoulders, somehow maintaining his smile, although his face went almost ghostly white. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Mister Shishio."

The Juppongatana members didn't budge. In fact, they all looked slightly amused.

An agent shot out behind Soujiro and tackled him to the ground, and immediately, I lost my mind. "Get off him!"

Kenshin pinned me to his chest before I had the chance to bolt. "Sshhh, they won't hurt him Kaoru," he crooned. "Soujiro is going willingly."

I watched, feeling completely helpless. Soujiro blew the bangs from his face as the agent cuffed his hands behind his back. He didn't smile now. In fact, he looked unbearably tired. Deep bruises were forming alarmingly fast beneath his eyes. All I could think of was the ten-year-old little boy who defended me… the same one who endured years of torment in his own home… and the idea of anyone hurting him made my vision go blindingly red. I growled, fighting against Kenshin's grip, as Soujiro was lifted to his feet. His cheek was covered in dirt, and he was lead determinedly to a waiting car.

I had been so caught up in what was happening with Soujiro that I hadn't noticed the much bigger things happening to my right.

There was a gurgling sound, followed by the sailing sound of a sword whipping uninhibited though the air. Shishio's hand clung to an agent's throat. It was Takeru, the young agent Saito sent to find Akira after finding out Tomoe's brother was involved with my past death. Pressing him roughly against the tree, Shishio's strong arm flexed, tightening against his windpipe. The man gasped and flailed and Kenshin moved to help, but suddenly Saito was there. "Freeze!"

Shishio laughed, long and hard, closing his fist harder against Takeru's windpipe. "I think not."

But when Saito approached, sword drawn, the mummified man didn't realize what he was dealing with. Instead of sinking through his flesh, Saito gripped Shishio's bandaged arm without a single glitch. Shishio's red eyes snapped to meet his. In his distraction, his concentration waned, allowing Takeru's form to fall through his fist and slide slowly down the stump of the tree, gasping and holding his hand to his throat.

Shishio couldn't make his arm disappear through Saito's flesh though.

At the surprised look on Shishio's face, Saito's smile was so genuinely snarky, it almost made me proud to be on his side. "I guess you don't know what _freeze_ means, do you Makoto Shishio?"

About a dozen other agents reigned in with their guns drawn and pointed at the mummified man. Shishio's smile only grew wider. "I suppose not at the moment, Hajime Saito."

That was when the rest of the Juppongatana bolted, each running off in a different direction into the woods.

With a grunt, Saito handed the intimidating man off to his next agent and three others standing at his side. "If you're blended, follow them," he ordered, and about a dozen or more agents dispersed. Shishio kept a knowing smile as he was lead to a waiting car.

As Saito strolled by Kenshin and me, he seemed to be completely untroubled by the incident. Me however, I was floored, staring at him with my mouth hanging wide open.

He grunted at me and slowly sheathed the sword to his side. "Yes, Miss Kamiya. I'm _both_ Saito's. And yes, you were annoying in both lifetimes."

My mouth snapped shut, and I scrunched my nose at him. "And you're a jackass in every lifetime."

Beside me, Kenshin smiled at the ground. The action reminded me so much of Shinta that I knew I'd still have to come up with another plan for what to call him.

"Is this a new development?" I asked, watching Saito stroll away, and air of arrogance trailing thickly behind him.

Kenshin took my hand to lead me away. "That it is. A lot has happened since you've been with the Juppongatana. We have much to talk about, Kaoru."

I nodded. But as we passed the car carrying Soujiro, I paused. Through the window, I saw as Soujiro turned his head to look back at me. His eyes were huge and glassed over, but he wasn't crying. In fact, something in his face looked almost relieved. I pulled my hand away from Kenshin's and he let me go willingly. I placed my hand on the cool window and mouthed at Soujiro. "You will be okay."

His mouth tilted into a small smile as he lifted his hand and pressed his palm to the glass against mine. His fingers were long and thin like Kenshin's, calloused and cracked but still beautiful. Mine were stumpy and small, almost like a child.

"Excuse me." I glanced to my side as Takeru opened the driver's door, still rubbing his throat and looking quite pale. The engine revved to life and the car slowly pulled away. When my hand fell from the glass, Soujiro's stayed there, and he turned in his seat to watch me from the back window as they drove out of view.

 _Oh Soujiro… I'm so sorry!_

"Kenshin?"

My red-headed hero was still there, beside me, like a warm blanket waiting to wrap me up. "Yes, Kaoru?"

I turned to him and he lifted his hands to take ahold of my trembling arms. I dug my fingers into the cloth at his wrist, and those beautiful purple eyes found mine. "Let's go home."

We went to one of the waiting cars, which happened to be Saito's. Kenshin lead me to the back seat and slipped in beside me, looking suddenly like he had when I left him at the clinic the other day, almost unbearably tired and in the process of waking from a nightmare. But his fingers entwined with mine and he kept his violet eyes steady on me. "Did they hurt you, Kaoru?" He asked, voice quiet and uncertain.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine, Kenshin."

I wasn't worried about me anyway, not when he was looking at me with exhausted, half-lidded eyes. As we drove, Saito made a phone call, and I gently took Kenshin's arm and lead him down to my lap. He went willingly, his fiery hair sprawling across my yellow skirt. Instantly, his eyes closed. My fingers were drawn to that red hair on their own accord. At first touch, it was soft and full, though a little tangled. My finger caught on a knot at his temple and he jerked slightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered, pulling away.

But his head shook. "Please keep going."

I sucked my lip between my teeth and pulled his hair back from his face. Even after everything he'd been through, I had never seen a more beautiful face. "Is this okay?" I whispered, lightly sweeping his hair back and over his ear, my fingers softly caressing the lobe.

But his breathing had already evened, and his mouth parted contently.

I watched him for a long time, running my fingers gently through his hair and studying every possible contour of his face. My Kenshin was here... _My Kenshin?_

"Good," Saito said lowly from the front seat. My eyes met his in the rearview mirror. "He hasn't slept since you let yourself get kidnapped."

 _Let myself?_! I nearly slung myself at the intolerable man, but that would've woken up Kenshin. Inhaling a deep breath, I kept my fingers gentle as I traced the hair around his ear. "He's been through a lot," I whispered. And he certainly had. The first time I met Kenshin he'd lost Tomoe. This time he'd lost me. I wasn't entirely sure how to live up to that because he hadn't yet had a chance to explain fully what I had been to him... well, other than kissing me senseless. "Will they separate now? Kenshin and Shinta?"

I watched Saito from the mirror but he kept his eyes on the road. "Now that we know Kenshin can be pulled back to his time and brought back again from another, it isn't safe for them to separate. No, they will stay one person for the time being."

I didn't quite know how to feel about that. In my head, I thought I might miss one of them, but when I looked at him, I still saw them both. "What's it like? To have both of you sharing one body?"

For the first time since I met him, Saito looked at me with what seemed to be understanding and maybe a little empathy. It shocked the words back down into my throat. "It's no different than before," he said quietly. "Only more memories. There are no voices in my head, and no competition for one to rule over the other. Although some things I believed in the Meiji Era I don't believe now."

"So you really are just one person?"

"I believe so. Yes."

"But you were just weirdly nice to me," I said suspiciously, making the corner of Saito's mouth curl into a smirk.

"Would it make you feel better to know that doing so was exceedingly painful?"

It did, actually.

I wondered what Kenshin... or should I call him Kenta? No. Shenshin? Ugh, no. Anyway, I wondered what he would be like now? Sweet, humble Shinta, or moody, protective Kenshin... or a mixture of both. Although, maybe Kenshin was much more like Shinta now anyway, since he was the older version. I watched him sleeping, his mouth lightly parted, and longed for that moment back at the clinic when he took me into his arms and kissed me until I was breathless. With a sigh, I lightly traced the scar on his cheek, enjoying the look on complete contentment on his sleeping face.

"Go get your son, pack some things and hurry back down," Saito ordered not long after when we came to a stop in front of my apartment.

My head jerked up in surprise. "Why?"

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Saito explained, "Because now we know this isn't war, Kaoru. Enishi is targeting you and Kenshin specifically. You both need to go into hiding until we can figure out what step to take next."

My eyes rounded into saucers. "But... But I..."

Kenshin's eyes slid slowly open, but he didn't move to get out of my lap. "Saito is right Kaoru. We need to get Yahiko and the others and leave." Sitting up, Kenshin swayed a little from exhaustion, but his soft eyes met mine, and the seriousness in them left no room for argument. "Makoto Shishio, let alone, Enishi Yukishiro are not ones to be messed with. Because of me, it's not safe for any of us here now. That it is not."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: I wasn't entirely sure how to make Soujiro fight Kenshin, knowing he had both memories from the Meiji Era and this time, but I figured, in someone so achingly sensitive as him, the mask would quickly fall. After all, the Soujiro in this time period had experienced friendships and even a touch of love with Kaoru which would change everything. What do you guys think? THIS fight scene was just a taste of bigger things lurking around the corner. More Shishio to come later on. Of course he's not going to go THAT quietly!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **skenshingumi: yea I think Shishio is always plotting something. It's something in his eyes! I'm glad Soujiro's actions are being well received! I was worried about that. We'll see about Enishi. I haven't fully decided how to have him behave quite yet, but I have ideas swirling around. Thanks again!**

 **Summer314: Oh yea, we'll swing back around to Saito again at some point. Kenshin being vulnerable with Kaoru is one of my favorite things! So glad you liked it!**

 **hapiflower: what a nice review! Thank you so much! Some chapters I get worried that people won't enjoy or maybe they think it should go another direction so it was nice to hear that you're enjoying it! I hope it continues!**

 **kenkoa4ever: so far they seem to be fairly equal, but I think that's because Shinta was already a lot like the rorouni.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Now we stood, Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi, Sanosuke and myself, bags in hand, outside of a large stone cabin, three hours outside of the city, and one hour walk down a long unpaved driveway. I think four of us had the same expression- gaping mouths and rounded eyes - as we stared at the downtrodden exterior. Vines trailed up the stone edges of the cabin as if it hadn't been cut back in twenty years. The windows were covered with mud and it looked like someone had dumped it in the middle of the woods and left it there to be overgrown and eaten by termites. The place was a rundown dump that looked nearly unlivable.

Saito's voice rang clear in my head, "Even if Enishi figures out that you're here, that man is like a fox, burying his den. It would take a lot more than an address to find the place."

We spent one quiet night at headquarters before being sent here.

Glancing up, I saw a family of vultures sitting quietly in a large oak tree, watching us with their beady black eyes. It looked as if they were patiently _waiting_... I was tempted to slowly back away and make a run for it.

Kenshin, meanwhile, stared expectantly at the door, eyes narrowed. "Looks can be deceiving, Kaoru. That they can."

The front door jerked open and slammed into the side wall, and the four of us jumped about three feet in the air. With a squeal, I grabbed Kenshin's arm. He was tense, but unafraid. A towering man stood in the doorway, chuckling lightly, with muscled arms crossed over a very muscled chest.

My initial reaction to the man was, _there's no way this guy is old enough to have raised Kenshin._

He looked like he might be pushing thirty, tops.

My second reaction was, _good grief, look at those muscles_ , because they were something you'd see on the cover of a romance novel… that, and his luscious hair.

My third reaction was, _wow, he's_ really _good looking!_

I was sure I was staring at him much like Megumi was: mouth in a big "O" and a slight blush on my cheeks.

And then he opened his mouth and all my preconceived notions were flushed down the toilet.

"Ah… My stupid son," he mocked.

At the insult, I gasped, and without thinking my hands fell from Kenshin's arm and I dropped my bags to the ground, taking several stomping steps forward. "Now wait just a min—"

"And his stupid friends," he interrupted, glancing down at me with humor in his narrowed brown eyes. "Come in." He disappeared back inside, long wisps of glossy black hair trailing behind him. I couldn't even finish yelling at the man before he was gone, leaving me behind feeling dumbfounded, angry and more than a little confused. I glanced over to find Sanosuke grabbing a red-faced Yahiko and tossing him over his shoulder to keep him from jumping up the steps and slogging Hiko in the unmentionables... which was probably the only area Yahiko could currently reach.

Megumi was at my side. I had heard her teeth snap when Hiko first called us Kenshin's stupid friends but now she was smirking at the large house. "Since he's gorgeous," she said, taking two steps forward, "he's got one free pass. If he calls me stupid again, I'm chopping off his-"

"Megs!"

With a laugh, and Yahiko freaking out on his shoulder, Sanosuke followed closely behind her as she made her way up the steps. "Come on, Missy. It can't be that bad."

When the three of them disappeared inside, Kenshin stepped up beside me and gave me a reassuring sideways grin. I couldn't help but smile at the faint pink coloring his cheeks as we made our way up the stairs together. Kenshin was clearly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed.

I stepped onto dark reclaimed wood floors into a room that seemed to stretch on forever and instantly I let out an appreciative gasp at the sight. Just like the man occupying it, my preconceived notions about his house were entirely off. The exterior must have been artificial made to look that way to trick someone into thinking it was abandoned… because this was unlike any cabin in the woods I'd ever seen. And it was beautiful beyond what I could have imagined.

The main room was big as a loft, with hanging lanterns and pictures of wild animals covering the stone walls. The upstairs was clearly seen from the main floor because it was open like the rest of it, leaving a completely glass ceiling above where the trees blocked the raging sunlight, but the stars would be visible at nighttime. The bedrooms were all very small, tucked into the corners of the house, leaving the rest to be appreciated by the few, if any, visitors it ever saw. The kitchen connected to the living room without a wall, revealing a large copper farm sink. Rough plank cabinetry doors paired with antique knobs pulled the space together, making it both manly and primitive but also quite cozy. Nothing really matched, but everything felt comfortably worn-in. The painted cabinets, red stove and stainless island all seem to have arrived here at different points in time.

Something was cooking on the stovetop that smelled like hot biscuits baking. I was so hungry I could have swooned at the scent.

The whole area was softened by a large bookcase and a gigantic, rounded beige sofa with several comfy-looking blankets and pillows littering it like a new best friend calling my name. I wanted to be smothered on that sofa. Apparently, so did Yahiko and Sanosuke because they both immediately bolted to it and put their dirty sock-laded feet up, making themselves almost insultingly at home.

Thankfully, at the moment, Hiko was nowhere to be seen.

The main focus, for me, was the fireplace at the far side of the living room. It was so large, it took up the entire far left wall and was made up of different size stones and pebbles. It had a tumbled, organic look, and a raised hearth that created extra seating and a place to store firewood.

Next to the roaring fireplace seemed like a great place to sneak in a bed, which Hiko had done. It was a small bed, tucked snuggly in the far corner of the room, probably too small to fit the towering man, but it was a bed nonetheless, and it looked so invitingly romantic with a plaid blanket tossed haphazardly on top that a shiver ran over my skin.

I was inescapably in love with this house.

Kenshin stepped up next to me, and suddenly my heart was pounding in my throat. He was so close, the heat of his body warmed me as if there were a lit fire at my side. For whatever reason, I couldn't seem to tear my wide eyes away from the small bed by the fireplace.

"Welcome home, Kaoru," he whispered, sounding convincingly… _happy_.

…

Since there were five bedrooms total, Yahiko and I were to share a room. Kenshin had offered to share with him, which made Yahiko's face blossom into a smile, but I didn't feel comfortable putting that extra responsibility on him, not after everything he'd done for me.

All of our rooms were upstairs, except for Hiko's, which was the only closed-off room occupying the loft-like area downstairs.

I hadn't seen him since he'd met us at the door thirty minutes ago, but finally, Hiko appeared out of his room, eyes trained lazily on his son, and beckoned Kenshin inside by saying, "Excuse my idiot son for a moment while we have a word. Then we'll introduce ourselves."

With a low growl, Kenshin (or maybe I should call him Shinta now), looking shockingly like his teenage self, reluctantly followed his father inside. The door slammed firmly shut behind them.

I resisted the urge to run up to the door and press my ear against it. Sanosuke and Yahiko did not.

"Do you hear anything?" Sano asked, poking Yahiko in the head.

Yahiko's wide eyes focused on the ground beside him as he readjusted his head. "No. You?"

"Not a thing."

Defeated, they backed away and retreated, once again, to the comfy sofa.

I imagined Hiko and Kenshin arguing silently by each one giving the other the best glare they could conjure up, never once saying a word. The thought made me laugh out loud.

Megumi came to stand beside me, staring longingly at the large fireplace. "I know he's a jackass, but I might ask Hiko to marry me."

Sanosuke's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Megumi waved a hand in the air, distractedly. "Gorgeous and rich," she sighed. "Are you secretly rich, Sanosuke?"

He frowned. "I'm rich where it counts!"

Megumi pressed a finger to her chin and made a _hmph_ sound. "Can you buy me a fireplace like this one?"

"Foxy lady," Sano spun full circle, so his chest was against the back of the sofa and his head was in his arms, staring at her affectionately, "I can start a bigger fire than that with you… anywhere… any time."

Yahiko grimaced at him and slid to the other side of the couch, which had me hiding behind my hand trying not to laugh.

Megumi, on the other hand, turned to gaze back at Sanosuke. At first, I thought she might wallop him on the head, but at seeing the adoration in his face, the humor in her eyes left, instantly replaced by something else. Something a lot more powerful. And I knew it was time to leave.

"Let's go unpack, Yahiko." Thankful for the distraction, he leapt off the sofa and followed me upstairs.

…

They were in there a long time. So long, in fact it had me worried what they could possibly be talking about. No doubt Hiko had questions about Kenshin from the Meiji Era, but I had been hoping to be informed of all the details too.

But I would be patient. After all, he had promised we would talk.

I couldn't complain at the moment though. Because I was currently laying in a large clawfoot bathtub filled with water so hot my skin was pink as a tomato. It was fabulous! With my arms draped over the sides, I sighed in contentment, hoping the water could melt away some of the nagging thoughts drumming through my brain. There was always too much to think about nowadays.

Right now though, when I could pry my brain away from my red-headed savior, my thoughts were with Soujiro. Remembering how sweet he was as a boy brought tears to my eyes. Imagining Yahiko going through what happened to my friend made the steamy white ceiling I was staring at fog up and blur as more unbidden tears appeared. I cupped my hands in the water and splashed it over my face. Rivulets ran down my cheeks, blending with my tears. What Shishio had subjected Soujiro to was despicable. One day, I would punch him right in his crazy, mutilated face for what he had done. Soujiro deserved better.

I wanted to make sure he was okay.

 _It might be a while before he's okay_ , my thoughts reminded me.

A soft knock at the door tore me away from my worries, and I quickly wiped away more angry tears that slipped down my cheeks. "Yea?"

"Kenshin came out," Yahiko's voice was muffled through the wooden door. "He's looking for you. That Hiko guy is scary."

I frowned at the door. Hiko wasn't so much scary as he was a pompous jackass. With a sigh, I conceded that somehow that pompous jackass raised someone like Shinta, so he must have done something right. But if he called my kid stupid I would clawing his pretty eyes out. "Thank you Yahiko. I'll be right there."

It took me a while to comb out the tangles in my hair, but a little while later I emerged from what may have been the most soothing bathtub experience of my young adult life, despite my worries over Soujiro.

Kenshin was on the sofa, and he watched as I came down the stairs with my used towel draped over one arm and my wet hair sticking to the sides of my face. I was already in my tank top and pajama bottoms, but seeing him there made me consciously pull my short robe closed over my chest. I felt flushed and maybe a little giddy, whether from the bath or from his eyes roving over me, I wasn't entirely sure.

Hiko stepped in front of me when I reached the last step. Even with the extra six inches on the step, I still had to look almost straight up to see his face. "Th-thank you for letting us stay here." Darnit, he _was_ scary! I thought my voice would be steadier when I first spoke to Shinta's father.

His lip curled. "I have one rule, Miss…?"

He waited for my name, as if Kenshin hadn't already told him? Even though, from the exasperated look on Kenshin's face, he'd mentioned it more than once. Hiko was messing with me.

"Kaoru Kamiya," I held out my hand, feeling a little braver. "I'm sure _Shiiiiinta_ told you about me already though." I drew his name out longer than necessary, simply because Tomoe told me his father wanted to call him Kenshin. From that point on, while I was around this man, I would be sure to make it a point to call him Shinta as much as humanly possible because it was a beautiful name… and I wanted to see the twitch in Hiko's eye when I used it. The current tic now was especially satisfying to see.

From the sofa, Kenshin's… I mean, _Shinta's_ eyes danced brightly as he watched us. I tried to wink at him covertly, but Hiko's smile widened when he caught me.

"Ah yes, Shinta might've mentioned you in passing," he said vaguely. "And you have a son?"

I stood up straight, looking anything but intimidating, but glad when I at least _felt_ semi-bold. "Yes, I do! Yahiko."

His gaze flicked up to find Yahiko at the top of the stairs. The boy's eyes widened but he smiled politely, making me feel a twinkle of pride. Weirdly, Yahiko's discomfort caused him to give a small salute and greet with a "Howdy!"

Hiko's expression didn't change but I thought I might've heard a low rumbling chuckle. "As I was saying Miss Kamiya, I have one rule: Cle-"

Sanosuke and Megumi took that moment to walk in from a stroll they had taken outside. "Ah, pops is out of his room!" Sano joked, pulling a hand from his pocket and strolling up casually to shake Hiko's hand.

The large man stared him in the eye for a brief moment before slowly looking down to grimace at a trail of mud leading into the living room. Rudely, Sano still had his shoes on.

Hiko spun back around to face me without taking Sanosuke's outstretched hand. "MY RULE IS: Clean up after yourselves," he continued, voice booming so everyone in the house could hear, "or you will sleep in the barn."

Sanosuke took several steps backwards to the door, tilting on the tips of his toes. When he got there, Megumi glared at him. "You better not be expecting me to clean that up for you."

Smirking, Hiko pointed to the bathroom. "There's paper towels and floor cleaner under the sink." Deflated, Sano disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged with said cleaning tools.

"There's a barn?" Yahiko chimed in, looking excited as he raced down the stairwell and gazed up at Hiko hopefully.

"No animals," Hiko said, glancing down at him for a moment with one eyebrow raised. Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Yahiko's face fell as he passed me on the stairs. "So, I'm stuck here with just you guys for the foreseeable future?" He dramatically made his way over to the sofa and fell backwards onto the cushions, his arm slung over his forehead. "Unless Kenshin trains me," he said, trying and failing to sound unbearably distressed, "I'll die of boredom."

I plopped down next to Kenshin and we turned to look at one another, grinning.

"You will train with me." At the sound of Hiko's voice, Yahiko's head popped up, and my mouth snapped open.

"In what?" I asked.

"Judo first." He sat down a plate full of warm, buttered rolls and the five of us instantly sat forward, nearly drooling at the sight. "There's soup in the kitchen."

Once again, he disappeared into his room.

I leaned close to Shinta. "What's he doing in there?"

"Pottery," Shinta answered, face flushing lightly. "His room is connected to a shop outside."

I gazed at Hiko's closed door. _Pottery_? Was this man for real?

As the rest of them snatched up several dinner rolls, I picked at one, trying to figure out how to phrase my next question. "So Ken… Shinta?"

He glanced over at me, and a small crumb fell from his lower lip down into his lap, making me grin. He swallowed before speaking. "Yes, Kaoru?"

I pushed the hair behind my ears, gathering courage. "I checked the mail before we left the apartment and there was something from Misao."

Between Sanosuke and Yahiko, we were down to three rolls. Kenshin quickly shot his hand into the lion's den and grasped up two, handing one to me. "How is Misao?"

The way he asked sounded very familiar, and I suddenly thought of something. "Did you know her in the Meiji Era too?"

He nodded. "And Aoshi. We are quite close there." I blinked at him slowly, and Shinta's eyes sparkled with humor. "Does that surprise you, Kaoru?"

"Well, a little," I admitted. "Are they married in that time?"

Shinta's head tilted to one side. "No. Not yet anyway. Misao is very… frivolous, and Aoshi is sullen. Much like I was. That he is."

"Huh. Misao is that way now too. But Aoshi seems to really like it. They're totally different." I would have to think about that a little more later. "Well, anyway, I got this in the mail." I blushed as I handed him the invitation because he purposefully ran his fingers over my knuckles in passing, pausing to meet my eyes. I jerked my hand away instinctively, but the smile overwhelming my face was impossible to hide.

Shinta grinned at the invitation before opening it. "They're getting married."

"In two weeks," I offered, feeling hopeful at his lighthearted tone. "Our invitation got lost in the mail. And considering Soujiro had Misao's phone, I guess she couldn't find my number."

Yahiko spun to look at me. "Misao is marrying the grump?"

I snorted at his choice of words. "Looks like it."

"Good for her," Megumi chimed in, returning from a trip to the kitchen with a steaming bowl of Miso soup. "Aoshi is gorgeous!"

"For a grump!" Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at his forth dinner roll as he tore it in half with spry fingers.

Megumi just sat back and grinned at him as she sipped slowly at her spoon.

"Could we go?" I asked, sucking my lower lip between my teeth and smiling hopefully at Shinta.

In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, Shinta's eyes flashed golden as they dropped down to my lips. Quickly, he glanced away, and I was left staring after him, speechless.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Kaoru."

Still a little dumbfounded, I responded before I could thoroughly process what he had said. "Okay…" I blinked. "Wait, what?"

He placed the invitation on the rustic grey coffee table at his side. "Enishi is very intelligent, Kaoru. He will be aware of your friendship with Misao, and her marriage to Aoshi. That he will." His eyes narrowed at his lap, suddenly trapped in a distant thought.

"But… wouldn't that be too _obvious_ a trap?" That was grasping at straws, but I hadn't seen Misao in a while now, and I know she wanted me to be there. She'd left such a heartwarming note with the invitation saying how much she missed me. We'd talked about our wedding days since we were little girls. "Please, Shinta."

I could tell by the way his shoulders tensed that he did not think it was a good idea. To be fair, it probably wasn't. Her wedding couldn't have been at a worse possible time. "I'll speak to Saito."

I could've leapt up and kissed him. And when he gave a tilted smile in response to mine, I wanted to… very, very badly.

Shinta stood then, holding his hand out to me. "May I speak with you outside, Kaoru?"

"Uh... yea." Biting my lip again, I found Megumi as I took his hand and stood. She gave me a knowing smirk and her eyes followed both of us as we strolled to the door. His hand never let go of mine.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Author's Notes: No action in this chapter, but I'm excited to introduce Hiko! The next chapter will give a glimpse of just what Kenshin/Shinta have been going through, because Kaoru's death majorly impacted them. Big things to come! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Summer314: I think Hiko is going to be fun to write. And I agree! Kaoru rashly asking to go to Misao's wedding is addressed (and explained) in this chapter. Thanks again!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Kankoa4ever: Thanks! I definitely want to live in Hiko's cabin! Our poor characters needed a little break after everything going on. Glad you liked it!**

 **Myrtleturtle: We'll see about the wedding, but I hope so too! I love these characters, so that's a very nice compliment to receive. Thank you!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Shinta lead me to a spot about a half an acre from the cabin, where the trees opened up and a small creek made bubbling noises as gentle water glided over heavy rocks. We sat together on a large stone that had a divot in the middle, and I wondered if Shinta escaped here many times as a child to sit on this very rock. Come to think of it, Shinta had mentioned making fun of his neighbor's double chin, but as I glanced around I didn't see where there were any neighbors within miles from here. Maybe he hadn't grown up in this place after all.

But then I noticed something past the small creek. I squinted and leaned forward, making out a faint outline in the middle of the wooded area. "Is that your wood stack?"

Following my gaze, Shinta smiled and his face turned slightly pink from embarrassment. "That it is."

It made me feel all warm inside, knowing he had actually grown up here. I imagined little Shinta with a snarky look on his face as he skillfully tangled the wood together to upset Hiko. Now that I'd met his father, I understood why.

It was just beginning to get dark now, and I took in a lungful of sweet chilly air. The overwhelming pine needle scent surprised me a little. Was this where Shinta got it from or did he just naturally smell that good? "It's beautiful here."

"Yes." I was engrossedly aware of Shinta's thigh resting warmly against mine. His fingers splayed with his palms up in his lap and he studied the marks and creases in them thoughtfully. "Your thoughts have been with Soujiro. That they have."

I inhaled a deep breath and nodded while releasing it. "How could they not?" _Why was I so nervous?_ For a moment we were quiet. I stared fixedly at a frog that was currently occupying a patch of wet grass next to my shoe. "Do you think they blended before or after killing his family?"

I was afraid to ask that question because the answer scared me. Deep down, though, I knew I needed to know.

Shinta's eyes followed the frog as it let out a low ' _ribbit'_ and hopped happily away. "I don't believe your Soujiro would have killed in this lifetime."

" _My_ Soujiro?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when, casually, Shinta ran a fingertip up my forearm, watching my reaction intently as gooseflesh popped up in its wake. My entire body inevitably trembled at his unexpectedly flirtatious touch. When his eyes flicked up to mine, he pulled away, looking adorably self-conscious. "Wasn't he your first love, Kaoru?"

 _What did he say?_

 _Love_? Oh, yes, I thought I did love Soujiro at one time, but it wasn't the same thing I felt when those violet eyes crinkled at me warmly. I felt like I was teetering on the edge of a cliff and a simple tilt would tip me over until I fell, hard. "I cared very deeply for Soujiro. I still do."

"As you should."

I inhaled a deep breath, and then one more. "Can't we just… keep him?"

Shinta's eyes shot over to mine. The confusion on his face would have been comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. "Keep him?"

I bit my lip. "In a way, Soujiro is just a child, Shina. Maybe Tomoe can help him!"

For a moment he studied me thoughtfully, unsure of how to respond when I stared at him with so much hope. "Soujiro is under arrest, Kaoru."

I knew that. But it didn't seem fair, not to _my_ Soujiro. "But what will happen to him?"

Shinta tensely grasped his knees. "I'm not sure. He's the first fighter we've come in contact with who doesn't want to actually kill anybody."

At least he kind of had that working for him, I thought. "And if they separate?"

Shinta's eyes narrowed towards the distance. "Then Enishi will probably send Soujiro back to the Meiji Era, while your Soujiro deals with the consequences here."

My eyes went wide. "What?! That's not fair!"

"No," Shinta conceded. "It's not."

Anger boiled in my chest, and I stood, needing to hit something. "I won't let them keep him, Shinta!" I exclaimed, smacking the closest tree I could find. It hurt more than I thought it would and I flicked my hand in the air to calm the shuttering nerves. "I'll fight until he's freed!" I gulped, feeling a little bit foolish, but also almost desperately helpless.

Shinta's calm eyes zeroed in on mine, and he stood, approaching me slowly. "Then I'll help you."

I was shaking. "If anyone gets the insanity plea, it's Soujiro, right?"

About a foot away from me, Shinta stopped walking and held out his hand for mine. "Yes. That he does. I promise I will do everything in my power to help him. That I will." I stared down at his beautiful fingers for a long moment. Deep down I was fighting a bit of a battle. I wanted to help Soujiro, and I wanted to stay safe for the sanity's sake of the man standing in front of me. "It'll be okay, Kaoru," he said softly, and I believed him. Remembering the look of agony on his face, I took a deep breath and took his hand, letting the warmth of his fingers spread like a waking fire over my skin. Shinta lead me back to the stone to sit, and very slowly I felt a calm beginning to settle over me again.

"Tell me what happened when you first blended."

The fingers holding mine twitched violently and he pulled them away before it happened again. "I'm not sure where to start with you. That I am not."

I wasn't sure either. "How about you tell me how we met, in the Meiji Era?" Flexing my fingers and missing his touch, I sat my hands primly in my lap and waited.

Shinta's head bowed towards the ground, eyes sparkling at the memory. "I went searching for a man claiming to be the Battousai, and when I heard he was blaspheming the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I knew you would try and stop him as well as me. That I did."

"And you found me while looking for him?"

Shinta smiled widely. "Actually, it was you who found me, that you did. You leapt out from behind a street sign with your bokken poised to attack me. It nearly made my heart stop."

"That sounds like me," I laughed.

"Yes." With a nod, Shinta turned to look away from me, assessing his words before he spoke again. "And I had been searching for you as well. I was hoping to find you, Kaoru."

"You were?" Suddenly, I was breathless, aching to touch his cheek and turn him back to look at me again.

Shinta nodded once. "I assumed since you found my counterpart in this life, I could find your counterpart there."

"But… _why_?" I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. Was he that lonely there?

He turned again, staring at the ground now, but the smile curving his mouth was enough to send a tingle over my skin. "Because when I closed my eyes to sleep, I couldn't stop seeing your face." He glanced up at me through his lashes and I stopped breathing entirely. "It was always the same; You were looking up, those blue eyes so large with worry for me, just as they were the day you comforted me after telling me about Tomoe in this time. I will never forget that moment. That I will not."

Until this very moment, I would have never even considered that day impacted him as much as it had impacted me. My heart was not convinced, so I found myself foolishly rejecting it.

"But you… Kenshin loved Tomoe."

"Yes, very much. But I was young and entirely alone when you first met me, Kaoru. Your absolute selflessness at that moment in my life meant everything to me. It still does."

He was still looking at me with those soft, adoring eyes, which made unconsciously drift closer to him. "You didn't like me touching you."

"I was newly heartbroken, and I _very_ much liked you touching me." He did that thing again, where his eyes lazily drifted down to my lips. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back, looking away from me again. "That was the problem."

Every time Shinta got close, he pulled away again, looking shy and uncertain. I was left now, a little weak-kneed and confused.

"But… we hadn't spent much time together here." Even though I knew I was one to talk. The moment he walked into my life, my dreams were surrounded by red and golden hues.

"It was enough." Shinta smiled tenderly at the ground, and let a silent moment stretch out for ages between us.

 _It_ was _enough._

That was a lot to take in. My heart made a loud drumming beat in the silence, and I could've sworn my butterflies had tiny butterfly babies in my stomach.

"That day, I knew I would protect you with my dying breath." He lay his hand on top of mine and smoothed reassuring strokes across the top of it. I remembered the feel of his fingers from that very moment he spoke of, warm and real and comforting, just as they were now. "And when I was pulled back in time, leaving you behind and vulnerable, it nearly drove me mad wanting to get back to you."

"You still protected me here, Shinta," I whispered.

The warm smile he tilted at me quickly faded. "And I'm still going to protect you now... which is why I cannot allow you to attend Misao's wedding. I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't want to say that in front of everyone else."

I don't know if he expected me to get angry, because I felt as his body slightly tensed beside me, but I wasn't. Misao had always had a way of making me laugh, even during tough situations. Deep down, I knew it was reckless to go, even to ask about going, but I think I was just craving the idea of some sense of normalcy. "You're right, Shinta. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kaoru. There's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of comfort… normalcy."

His mindreading skills made me grin. "Do you think Saito could somehow get a letter to Misao for me? I don't want her to be thinking something's happened to me. Right now, I want her to be the happiest she's ever been."

Which would be pretty darn happy, knowing Misao. The thought made me smile into my lap.

He bent his head to catch my eye, and I rose to him like a fish on a hook. "I'll make sure we find a way to contact Misao for you, Kaoru-Dono. That I will."

After blending, he seemed to call me that quite a lot. Instead of arguing about it, I found I kind of liked the way his lips curled around the formality. Oddly enough, it sounded more intimate than proper when he said it, and I think he meant it that way. "Thank you, Shinta."

Shinta nodded, but he didn't say anything for a while. He focused on his fingers as they trailed further up to my wrist. He turned my hand, placing a gentle touch on my pulse and left his hand resting there. I wanted to reassure him again that I was still alive, because it seemed like he might be checking, just to be sure.

I cleared my throat, trying not to think about what his exploring touch on my hand was doing to the rest of my body. "What was I like in the Meiji Era?"

That smile widened exponentially, and I took a moment to etch the beauty of it into my memory. "Just as you are here," he said. "Courageous, caring to an extreme fault, impatient, easily pleased and just as easily provoked."

Well, I was flattered by half of those things. "I am _not_ easily provoked!"

Looking at me, Shinta slowly raised one brow. "Aren't you?"

I pressed my lips together and stared back at him. Of course, I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "Did I hit you with my bokken?" _Like I wanted to now?_

Shina's burst of laughter tinkled in my ears, making me instantly happy. "On many occasions, that you did."

I smacked him on the shoulder, but the smile never left my lips. Every stroke of his hand against my skin pulled me into this moment with him, and I was quickly forgetting about the problems and the dangers lurking in every shadow.

Slowly, his laughter faded, and Shinta inhaled a nervous breath, letting it out slowly. It reminded me that we had much more serious things to talk about. "We were going to be engaged, Kaoru."

I blinked at him, and a flush rushed hotly through my cheeks. "Engaged? So, I felt that way for you too?" I didn't have to ask to know the answer. If I were anything back then like I was now, after three years I would have been head-over-heels, unable to see straight, smacking headfirst into walls- in love with Kenshin.

I think he knew that just as well as I did.

"I've told you before that you're not very conniving, Kaoru." That was all the answer I needed. In this lifetime or a past one, he was aware of how I felt about him. "After a few days of living in your dojo, I-"

I held my hand up, swiftly cutting off his words. "Wait! You _lived_ with me?"

A sudden humored smile. "You sound so scandalized. Did you forget I lived with you here too?"

I glanced down at his smiling lips, then blushed instantly and looked away. "No but, wasn't it considered… _shameful_ … back then?"

"You didn't care," He whispered, bringing his fingers to my chin to tilt my head back to look at him again. My heart welcomed his brave touch with a happy leap. "You welcomed me into your home without question, just as you did here… just as I knew you would."

Despite being an impatient, easily provoked, faulty woman, I very much enjoyed the way he spoke about me.

"What happened to me?" I asked, wide-eyed and wanting him to kiss me.

But my question was a bucket of water, dousing Shinta's flame completely. The laughter in his eyes died along with the light I had seen building in them as we spoke. Those eyes went distant, to a place that was both dark and deserted. A place he went to be completely alone with his guilt. Somewhere I worried I would never find him if he decided he wanted to be buried there.

He pulled his hand away from mine, and I fought the urge to grab it and bring it back into my lap. "What you need to realize, Kaoru," he began, staring daggers at the ground, "is that Enishi blamed me for Tomoe's death, and rightly so."

"But that was an accident!" I insisted, leaning forward to grasp his hand, whether he wanted me to or not. "Stop blaming yourself for that!"

Taking a deep breath, Shinta's fingers softly closed over mine again and I was thankful I hadn't completely drowned out his affections with my big mouth. "It still took her away from him, Kaoru."

I looked him hard in the eyes to let him know how serious I was. "An accident took Yahiko's mother from him too, but he's not going to go torture the other driver. I mean it, Shinta, _stop_ blaming yourself." The hand not holding his fisted so tight that I was sure to have fingernail indentions in my palm for days.

"You're right." Shinta was watching me with a look of wonder on his face. He'd done that so many times in the past several days that I was beginning to feel very much like a ghost. But that look slowly tilted and transformed into something very dangerous as he was transported back to those awful moments that haunted him. "But Enishi is nothing like Yahiko, Kaoru. Seven days before taking you, he warned me that he would take away the most important person in my life." He paused suddenly and pressed his lips together. For a moment, he struggled to breathe normally, fighting an internal battle that I didn't yet understand. When his eyes flicked up to mine again, the blazing gold color in them made the breath catch in my throat. "I thought I could stop him or persuade him that it wasn't you, but I was not very convincing. Enishi kidnapped you, and I found you with his sword in your chest. For a full day I existed in hell with the knowledge that you were dead." He spit those last few words out almost violently.

The serene sound of crickets chirping through the grass came to life and there was the soft glow of twilight, painting everything in pale yellow. The leaves on the trees were beginning to change color for autumn, leaving behind a beautiful labyrinth of orange, red and green.

Despite that, a shutter skittered down my spine as I watched him, because nothing felt calm or serene at that moment.

On the inside, Shinta was about to burst. But outwardly, those blazing eyes narrowed in deadly a calm, and suddenly I could feel the otherworldly presence of the Battousai staring back at me. "I want him dead, Kaoru. He deserves death for what he did to you." What terrified me more than his lethal words were his eyes. They weren't so much looking _at_ me, as looking _through_ me.

"Kenshin?" I asked, guardedly, hoping the sound of me calling him by that name might snap him back to me. It was truly Kenshin who lived through these terrible memories after all. "Please calm down."

For a long moment, Kenshin was very quiet and far, far away. Then he blinked, and his eyes focused on my face. "Kaoru?"

The Battousai ferocity was instantly gone, but his disappearance was accompanied by overwhelming sadness. Abruptly, Kenshin's eyes closed, and his lips trembled, curling over tightly clenched teeth. It looked as if he were silently growling, but instead of anger now, it was agony sketching lines in his face. "Every time I close my eyes now," he ground out in a distressed whisper, "I relive the moment I first saw your blue eyes staring lifelessly at the ground."

"But I _am_ alive, Kenshin." Raising my hand to his face, I hesitated, afraid my touch might break him, but his agony urged me forward. Gently, I put my palm to his cheek and turned him to face me. "Open your eyes. I'm right here."

Numbly steadying himself, his eyes opened, rounded and swirling with violet. _My_ Kenshin. "I'm afraid your death changed me, that it did." His fingers touched mine as I cupped his cheek, intertwining us together. "Only half of me believes you're real."

 _Enishi!_ I had never met him, but the sympathy I once felt towards this man for losing his sister had turned into something else. No! I wasn't having this! I was alive and I was going to stay that way! And there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to let Kenshin become a shell of himself because of this man!

Puffing a harsh breath out of my nose, I stood, and Kenshin's hand fell away from mine as he watched me. "Could you please wait here one second?" I asked, voice sweet as candy.

I didn't wait for his confused response before running into the house, up the stairs, grabbing Yahiko and my bokkens, and scurrying back down the stairs. I hurried passed our friends, still lounging lazily on the couch, and ignored their equally confused looks as I slammed the door and dashed back to Kenshin.

His eyes were wide as I tossed Yahiko's bokken to his fumbling hands and commanded, "Get up!"

His brows nearly touched his hairline as he watched me shrug out of my robe and toss it to the ground. "You want to fight me, Kaoru?"

I fidgeted impatiently, swaying back a forth as I poised my bokken toward him. "Yea, I want to fight. I'm pissed off!"

"At me?"

"At the circumstances!" I blew the bangs out of my face and narrowed my eyes at him when he still didn't move. With a growl, I smacked the bokken hard against the tree to my left, making a loud crack resound like thunder through the wooden area. "I said, _get up_ , Himura Shinta!

Wide-eyed, Kenshin popped up off the stone. The rush of authority I got from using his given name in such a way had adrenaline pumping through my veins like gasoline. But the bokken still hung limply at his side. With a loud cry, I raised mine above my head and whipped it down. Kenshin, still dumbfounded, tripped backwards and fell on his backside, somehow still managing to raise his bokken with just enough time to block my attack.

He stared at me. "Oro? Kaoru-Dono?"

"I am _alive_ , Kenshin!" I took in a sharp breath and attacked again. This time the wood clashed loudly against stone. I blinked, momentarily confused. Kenshin completely disappeared.

Warm breath caressed the back of my neck and I stilled. "Yes," was all he said, but the word slithered across my skin, making me shutter.

I spun around sharply, and my shoe crunched on a dried leaf. Kenshin whipped back as I swung at him from the side, barely catching the cloth of his black t-shirt.

I growled. Yes, I was mad, but not at Kenshin. Because of Enishi, I was forced to leave my home, put my kid in danger, miss my best friend's wedding, watch Soujiro lose his mind and watch helplessly as this beautiful man in front of me either fell into tear-jerking despair at losing me, even though I was right in front of him, or changed back into a deadly assassin.

Kenshin's head was bowed slightly. He was watching cautiously through his heavy lashes, bokken poised in defense, but there was a gleam in his eyes now; the light coming back to life, and a slight playful curl to his lips that let me know he was thoroughly enjoying this. "I've spared with you a hundred times before, Kaoru-Dono," he said, circling me. "That I have."

I followed him with the tip of my bokken, slowly spinning. "Oh yea? Did I ever win?"

One brow arched, and he tilted he head to grin at me. "You mean, fairly?" He ducked when I swung at his head and spun away, chuckling. "Do you know how long we've been investigating this case, Kaoru?"

I nodded, breathless, and wiped my brow with the back of my hand. "Three years. Tomoe told me."

A nod. "Saito received a tip that you and I married in the Meiji Era, so he knew you were a target long ago. You were on my watch list, along with eleven other people. He told me you were involved and needed protection, but he left it at that. Do you know when Saito informed me of your real identity, Kaoru?"

I was happy to get his mind off my death but thinking about him following me without my knowledge again made me feel a little bit betrayed. "After Jeneh attempted to kill me," I exclaimed, stepping up and lunging again. Kenshin effortlessly ducked away. "She told me that too!"

"Yes." He grinned and swatted away the swing I made towards his backside. "Tomoe is very helpful. Did you know that on their wedding day I nearly missed the ceremony?"

That startled me. Gasping for air, I shook my head absently, letting my bokken fall heavily to my side.

He stopped too and gave me a sympathetic look. "Because that morning you found out that your father was dying, Kaoru." He took a deep breath and glanced down at the tip of his bokken as he made circles in the tall grass. "Do you know what it did to me, to see you cry?"

My mouth popped open at the sudden epiphany. "That's why you looked so miserable in Tomoe's wedding photo? Because of me?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "I broke my oath that day," he said quietly, and risked a peek up at me through a veil of red bangs, "… giving you that yellow rose."

My heart slammed into my stomach. Deep down I think I knew it was him all along. The curve of his mouth, the slant of his eyes… it all pointed to him. What struck me was how that moment completely altered my outlook on life. I aimed my bokken at him because it I didn't keep sparing I was going to tackle him to the ground. "You changed me, Himura Shinta." My voice quivered, but the stupid smile on my face remained intact.

He peeked up at me again, smiling back. "You changed me first, Kamiya Kaoru."

We stood still for a long while, watching each other with both the need to be together and the uncertainty of how to go about doing it. It was a fragile thing, to have these deep feelings but so many questions and unhealthy emotions surrounding them.

Impatient with the quiet, and filled with an unspeakable amount of adrenaline from his confessions, I lunged at him again. For a long while we danced in battle, me swinging and Kenshin expertly avoiding each blow. Not once did he take a swing at me, but that didn't matter, because I was accomplishing what I had set out to do: with each swing, the turmoil in Kenshin's eyes began to seep away, slowly replaced with something akin to contentment, maybe even joy.

Darkness cast a heavy shadow on our play, but fireflies twinkled heavily this time of year, lighting up the forest like tiny glowing stars.

One last time, I arched the bokken over my head, panting heavily. "If this doesn't prove how alive I am, Kenshin—" I swung down, and the two bokkens crashed together with a loud crack that echoed through the trees. "Nothing will!"

My hair swung in my face as I watched him. Time seemed to slow as he blinked. One second his eyes were a warm violet, the next, the moon caught a predatory glow in his irises, making them appear almost fiery silver. At that look, I gulped because my limbs went suddenly heavily.

"This is _one_ way, Kaoru-Dono," he said, very, _very_ quietly. The tiny hairs on my fingers stood straight in the air at the sound of his sultry voice. I didn't even have the chance to squeal before the bokken suddenly flew from my grip, landing several feet to my side, and my back was flat against a tree. Kenshin was in front of me, holding me upright, his hand touching my cheek as his eyes made a steady trail over my face. "This is another," he whispered, a little breathlessly.

Pressed like a panini between his body and the tree, I was having trouble breathing. I touched my palms to his chest and marveled at the quickness of his beating heart. I knew better than to think it was caused by our sparing exertions…

Near Kenshin's scarred cheek, a firefly glittered brilliantly before coming to land on the top of his head. I giggled at the obscurity of it at a moment like this one, and Kenshin grinned at me softly. The bokken he was grasping fell to the ground at our feet with a thump, and the firefly sailed away with a twinkle that flitted across his smiling eyes. He used that hand to softly run up the warm skin of my arm. Closing his eyes, his forehead touched mine, and again, we just breathed together.

"Alive," I panted softly, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.

Kenshin's hand obligingly fell to my waist. He pulled me close, wrapping me snuggly to his chest, and pressed his warm cheek against mine. "Alive," he agreed, breathing the word gently into my ear.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Author's Notes: Turmoil, turmoil, and more turmoil! Kenshin's emotions have no idea where to go in this chapter! I had whiplash while writing it!**

 **Did you guys like the sparing here? There was something very Kaoru and Kenshin-ish about that in my head.**

 **For those of you wishing that Kenshin pulled Kaoru outside to kiss her senseless, please remember: "Good things come to those who wait." I feel like at this point, Kenshin really _wants_ to Kaoru with a ferocity that he fears might scare her, but I do have that stuff planned so don't worry. A much needed conversation in this chapter, and still much more to come. Kaoru is falling for Kenshin (or Himura Shinta!) pretty rapidly at this point too… and to be fair, who wouldn't?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **This is a short one, but it's a big one! Please enjoy!**

 **Skenshingumi: Yup! You got it! When you first mentioned Shinta being the one who gave Kaoru the rose, I wanted to spill that you were right SO bad! I'm not going to give away any details yet, but more will be revealed soon! Thanks so much!**

 **Stormraven: Oh man, I was upset at myself for making Kaoru ask about going to Misao's wedding, but it's actually an important part of the story. Revenge for Kenshin is a very big threat considering how fresh the pain of losing Kaoru is. There's much more to come on that front.**

 **Kenkao4ever: I'm so glad you liked it! The idea of Kenshin and Kaoru sparing was just too good to skip.**

 **tiniT: Good guess! So glad you liked it!**

 **Mymoon; Thanks so much! I found the idea of Kenshin being changed by Kaoru when he first met her to be a very interesting one. I hope I can get it all to play out well.**

 **Summer314: Lol! I'm so glad! There is still so much to cover, and I hope it lives up to the expectations! Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Kenshin and I stopped speaking and simply enjoyed holding each other close for what felt like a minute, but could've been ages. Twilight faded into nighttime, and nighttime transformed into the total pitch black of a cloudy, moonless sky, but Kenshin still held me tight, his hands tracing comforting patters across my lower back. Even shielded in darkness, with dangers creeping silently in the shadows, I felt so safe there in his arms I could've fallen asleep standing up, inhaling his comforting scent. Just as my breathing was finally relaxing, Kenshin's hands moved to the sides of my waist and he pulled back fractionally. My chin lazily fell off his warm shoulder and I blinked the sleepiness away. I couldn't see his face, but I felt as his thumb brushed my chin and found my lips, caressing them softly. When he traced my lower lip, I instinctively opened my mouth and inhaled a deep breath. His nose touched mine. Suddenly, I was wide awake!

"Finally," I whispered absently. Kenshin's breathy laugh warmed my blushing cheek.

Where his body touched mine, the warmth of him seeped into me, and I realized that I wanted to feel him absolutely everywhere. Kenshin's other hand slipped under my braid and rested on the back of my neck. Impatient, my arms tightened around his neck and my mouth rose to press against his, but I missed, and kissed his chin instead. Smiling, he found my mouth his thumb again. Very softly, his lips brushed against mine in a sweet kiss.

"Guys?" Yahiko's voice echoed out from the house. "If you're not fighting, get in here! Hiko made cookies! Sano's eating all of them!"

By the clipped tone of his voice, it sounded as if Yahiko thought we definitely were _not_ fighting. The door banged shut like a shotgun.

I swallowed and blew out a long breath, completely mystified and wanting so much more.

Kenshin groaned lowly and his forehead fell against mine. "The next time we're alone, Kaoru-Dono," he breathed, pulling me in tighter, "I'll make up for the interruption. That I will." It sounded both like a promise and a warning. Coming from someone as kind and polite as Kenshin, those words made my insides melt. Stepping back, Kenshin brought my hand to his lips and pressed a searing kiss to my palm. When he lead me inside the house, his hand was still in mine, and my breathing was still erratic.

I dropped the bokkens and hurried into the bathroom to wash up and re-gather my composure before Yahiko could burn holes into my face with his glares.

Before I closed the door though, I glanced into the kitchen. Megumi was pouring some milk, and handing it happily to Hiko, while Sanosuke and Yahiko argued over who would get the last cookie. But like a magnet to metal, my gaze quickly went to the island, where Kenshin stood, bracing his hands on the hard surface. His knuckles turned stark white at the roughness in which he grasped it. There was a very slight tilt to his lips, both shy and mischievous, as two flaming golden eyes raked over me, like lit candlesticks, heating every inch of my body. He hadn't done his eye trick yet. The thought of him looking at me with those burning eyes in the forest, when it was too dark to tell, made everything in my turn to liquid.

Quickly, I shut the door and backed against it, just trying to remember how to breath as I recalled the feeling of his body pressed against me. Then I wondered what it would feel like to be tangled and breathless together, his soft lips on every inch of me…I bit my lip and slammed the back of my head against the door, wincing.

Behind closed doors is where I discovered that I wanted Kenshin with a passion that made every inch of my body intensely sensitive to every little touch.

…

A week passed without any glitches. In fact, a week passed without much at all.

More than once, I peeked outside to find Yahiko headed to the barn with his bokken in tow. I didn't bother them, but it made me wonder what he and Kenshin were up to, and whether or not Yahiko had been giving him the 'dad speech' after what he had witnessed. Knowing Yahiko though, he probably went in there with his bokken flying and Kenshin ducking out of the way with a silly look of fear on his face.

But later on, when the two came walking back, I caught Kenshin ruffling Yahiko's wild hair, and my kid had a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile. All must have been well in their hero/protégé universe.

I discovered that one of Saito's men figured out a component that Enishi had used for time travel and Saito offered to be the guinea pig to see if it worked. He might have been a narcissistic pain in the butt, but he was a brave one. He blended very shortly after Kenshin disappeared from Tomoe's office several weeks ago, making him stronger and more attuned to what was driving these villains to go to such extents. Since then, many agents had blended, or at least some of those with a background in martial arts or swordsmanship.

After a thorough background check, each one was brought to our time, and given the option of helping or going back home. Roughly 50/50 took the chance of blending, which I found to be extremely brave, considering the risks of developing memories that could make you go crazy.

Hiko gave us all jobs around the cabin, which I was thankful for, since it would keep my wondering mind busy. At first mine was cooking, but he altered that when every single person, except Kenshin, very loudly objected. I would've taken offense to that, had I not wanted to eat my cooking either. Therefore, Megumi inherited the task. Yahiko was to start classes with Hiko, which included schooling him. Because of his complete lack of self-awareness at times, Sanosuke was in charge of cleaning, which included making sure everyone took their shoes off immediately upon entering the house, especially himself.

Hiko very much enjoyed the look on his son's face upon receiving the task of cleaning out the barn. Turned out, the barn was a large shack a quarter mile deeper in the woods, and it was stacked to the ceiling with old newspapers and photo albums and other random collectables.

After receiving all their assignments, Hiko turned to me and stared for a long moment. I became uncomfortably warm under his scrutiny but kept my head held high despite feeling about two inches tall. "Can you sew?" he asked, bringing his finger to his chin.

Misao had taught me to mend my sweater when the button ripped off, otherwise, I hadn't had much experience. "Sort of." There was always youtube… hopefully, this place had the internet.

"Come with me." Again, Hiko disappeared.

With an encouraging smile from Kenshin, I hesitantly followed Hiko into his room.

It hadn't fully hit me how large this man was until I was shut in an enclosed room with him. His room was also quite small, simply set up with a large bed in the corner, midnight blue spread, immaculately made, and a nightstand with several books. There was a door leading outside, which had a stone walkway to what looked like a small greenhouse. It must have been where Hiko did his pottery.

"Can you make this?" He asked, tossing me a pattern.

"You want me to sew a kimono?" I asked, surprised.

His lip twitch as he stared down at me. "My stupid son never learned to do anything but mend a button."

I growled, having had enough of his put downs. "Why do you call your son stupid? It's a wonder he has any self-esteem at all."

"Oh, the boy has plenty of that. Don't you worry." Hiko's challenging eyes slipped away from mine as he went rummaging through a large oak box in front of his bed.

" _Shinta_ is a man!" Something in that sentence made me blush furiously as the words spilled from my mouth.

Pulling out a lovely fabric of white with blue flowers, Hiko, gently sat it on the bed. "Can he prove that?"

"He's a detective, he's protected so many people! He's the most upright, selfless person I've ever met."

"He's also killed, Miss Kamiya." Hiko stood tall again, glancing down at me with that infuriating tilt of his lips. "Did he tell you that?"

I pressed my lips together. I knew about Kenshin's past as the Battousai, but until this very moment I hadn't realized that I didn't know the bigger parts of Shinta's. He had told me that he was in the marines, however, so I could put two and two together. "He's not the same person he was at 18, Mister Hiko. Shinta is the most selfless person I've ever met." I didn't know the details, but I didn't have to, not until Shinta wanted to share them with me. What I did know was that he was a very good man and I hated that his father couldn't see it. "I hope while we're here, you're able to see that."

I didn't expect his smile to grow, and when it did, I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "As do I. Now—" He yanked a sewing machine out from under the bed and shoved it in my arms. "Practice makes perfect, Miss Kamiya."

…

That day, as I destroyed my third piece of practice fabric, Saito visited, if only to ask Hiko if he would be willing to blend. He explained that, with the knowledge he'd received on Enishi from the past, Hiko might be the only one capable of going up against him. Apparently, past Hiko was even more impressive that present Hiko, even though I'd yet to see it myself.

Enishi, it turned out, had suffered for years following his sister's death, living alone and in poverty until he eventually managed to become a mastermind arms dealer, leading a gigantic organization that sold illegal arms. Enishi even armed Shishio Makoto with the Rengoku, an ironclad battleship intended for the final stage of his attempted rebellion against the Meiji Government in 1876.

This man, I discovered, was insane, but also insanely intelligent, with so much power at the tips of his fingers that it was no wonder he'd been capable of what he was so far.

So far, Tomoe had been unable to get ahold of her brother in this time, which made the idea that he had already blended all the more terrifying. From what I'd heard thus far, Enishi in this time was strong-willed and arrogant, but he had never harmed anyone. My heart melted for Tomoe.

Upon discovering why Saito had come, Hiko crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "No," was all he said, before disappearing into his pottery room.

Saito's brow arched as the door slammed shut behind him. He huffed and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. "Well then, I'll be back."

"Don't light that in here," Sanosuke warned, glaring at the man. "Seriously, I'm not dealing with that today man."

Saito smirked, letting the cigarette dangle from his lips. "Calm down, mister clean. I'll wait until I'm outside."

Sanosuke growled as Saito opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" I hopped up from the kitchen table, leaving behind a tangled web of thread that nearly had me face-planting on the hardwood floor. Saito turned to me looking less than thrilled. "What about Soujiro?"

"What about him, Miss Kamiya?"

I shrugged. "What's going to happen to him?"

Saito's slanted eyes glanced over my head to Kenshin, who was watching us from the kitchen where he was boiling water for tea. "That," he said, eyes drifting back to mine, "is entirely up to Soujiro."

He walked out the door. Kenshin left the tea kettle in Megumi's care and followed close behind, gently touching my shoulder as he passed by. They stayed out there talking for quite some time and I knew better than to disturb them, even though I knew they must be talking about my friend.

My days had been filled with trying—and failing- to sew, sparing occasionally with Yahiko, and missing Kenshin while he was cleaning the barn. When I was around him, our time together was spent with casual talk, fleeting glances, and secret touches to the hand or cheek when no one was looking. Someone was almost always looking…

With a sigh, I blew out my cheeks and spun to the couch. "Wanna go play videogames, Yahiko?"

Yahiko had just spent the past three hours sparing with Hiko, and his eyes were so heavy I wondered if his skinny neck was capable of holding up his big head much longer. But the answering smile lit up his face. "Sure."

We made our way upstairs with me glancing sideways at the front door. I had a strange feeling ever since Saito showed up earlier. Who's to say the bad guys wouldn't follow him here anyway?

The fourth time Yahiko's motorcycle zipped by mine, I came to the upsetting realization that I was absolutely terrible at this game.

"Why can't I stay on the track?"

Yahiko bristled. "Because you pick the pretty looking cars that suck instead of the good ones!"

Well, that was true. "I like pretty cars."

Beside me, Yahiko shook his head, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Focus on what's real Kaoru, not what's pretty."

It kind of felt as if he were talking about something else. "What's that supposed to mean?"

With a grunt, Yahiko paused the game. My Yoshi was in the center of the track for the first time I could remember, and I smiled happily at the screen. But my kid was glaring daggers at me. "What?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kaoru," He began, then he turned away from me, his cheeks coloring. "Every morning if Mario Kart was in the Wii, you were in a really good mood, and Shinta wouldn't stop smiling. It was nauseating!"

My heart was in my throat, but I still couldn't resist the temptation to tease him. "Oh yea?"

I raised a knowing brow, and Yahiko rolled his eyes, conceding. "Yea! Fine! I liked it! You were different those days." He played with the hem of his shirt so he wouldn't have to look at me. "You were confident and happy, so I was happy too."

Confident and happy. I felt that way when Kenshin and I spared a week ago, and Yahiko didn't seem too thrilled about it at the time. I flushed, thinking how the afterglow of our conversation and the heat of Kenshin's body still warmed my skin.

"How do you feel now?" I asked Yahiko, dreading the answer a little bit.

He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know how to feel now because everything is all screwed up since he blended!"

My brows pulled together. "I'm sorry, Yahiko."

He grimaced at me. "Don't feel sorry for me while I'm feeling sorry for you! It makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay… sorry?"

"Just tell him what you want, okay? Guys are so much easier than you girls give us credit for! I heard him talking to Sano about giving you space to process your feelings or whatever." He stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag. "Adults overthink everything."

Well, that was a revelation! I had thought about when I was younger, how Soujiro and I sought out opportunities to sneak into the shadows. Kenshin hadn't done that with me, and now I knew why. "I think that's probably because he's known me for a very long time, Yahiko. For me, it's only been a couple of months. It's sweet that he thinks I need that time."

"Isn't a couple months enough?"

Kenshin's voice, soft as a shadow, flittered through my mind, _"It was enough."_

Biting through the smile on my lips, I gently pulled my kid over and he reluctantly slumped into my arms as I squeezed him tight. "Yahiko?"

"Yea?"

"I love you, kid."

To my surprised, he sighed louder than necessary but wrapped his skinny arms around my waist and hugged me back. "Yea whatever… Love you too."

There was a sudden loud bang and Sanosuke's voice traveled like an echo in an empty cave. "Where is she?! Is she here? MISSY?!"

He didn't sound angry, but he did sound anxious. I glanced over at Yahiko. "Why is Sano yelling at me?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Because he's a nut job. Did you leave a crumb on the table after lunch?"

I snorted, and reluctantly stood to go face whatever crisis Sano was currently experiencing. When I opened the bedroom door, I was immediately met with Megumi's shocking exclamation of, "Holy shhhhhhhh-"

Yahiko and I glanced at each other, and then he bounced off the bed and we ran down the steps.

"What's going o—" But I couldn't finish the sentence, because I felt like I was suddenly back in my shadowy office, attempting to edit a commercial… for Doublemint Gum.

"Oh shhhhhhhh—"

I slapped my hand over Yahiko's mouth before he could finish the swear, but my fingers trembled.

Standing just inside the front door was Sanosuke and Megumi, eyes wide and mouths gaping. And on the opposite side of the room, Sanosuke and Megumi stood with the exact same expressions as their counterparts.

Saito's rumbling exclamation could be heard from outside. "I told you to wait in the car! A car is like a chariot without horses! Why do I need to explain this to you for a fifth time?" He strutted angrily inside, slamming the door behind him. "I'm talking to the two of you!"

But Megumi and Sano completely ignored him, because their eyes had snapped to the stairwell… to me.

"Is it really you, Kaoru?" Megumi asked, her eyes filling with tears.

For a long time, I couldn't speak because I wasn't sure what to say. Two pairs of achingly familiar eyes stared back at me with such naked hope that it literally stole the words out of my mouth.

Silence hung like thick, heavy drapes in the room.

Finally, my Sanosuke blinked, his gaze sliding to the floor at his counterpart's feet. "Uhhhhh… please take your shoes off."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Summer314: I really love Yahiko so I'm glad he shone through to you. I've got some plans for that kid in the near future. And we'll learn more about Hiko and Shinta too.**

 **Stormraven: Wow! Those are some shockingly good guesses. I won't give anything away, but it's really flattering how much thought you put into my fic! Thanks so much! This chapter will answer some of those questions but not all will be revealed quite yet. I really hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Skenshingumi: I kinda wish I had brought the kenshingumi in a little differently, so I miiiight be doing a re-write on the last chapter at some point. I'm glad to throw in at little surprise though!**

 **This chapter is another kind of emotional roller coaster... it also gets a little limey. (yay!) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

"Kaoru, it is really you?" Megumi asked again.

I glanced back and forth between my friends and… well, _my friends_. "Umm… yes? Or maybe?" Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I answered her honestly because I knew she was asking about the Kaoru Enishi had killed. "I don't know."

Beside us, my Sanosuke leaned over to whisper in stunned disbelief in Megumi's ear. "You're right. Seeing my face _is_ creepy." Then his gaze traveled back and forth between my Megumi and past Megumi, and his lip curled into a sideways smile. "On second thought… twins."

Still gaping in wide-eyed disbelief, she managed to elbow him in the ribs. Sano doubled over.

"Hello Sano, Miss Megumi," Kenshin's warm smile greeted them happily as he walked inside. "Saito was just explaining that you'd been brought here." Upon seeing their teary-eyed faces, his smile slowly fell. "I see you've met Kaoru."

Sanosuke blinked at me.

Megumi's brows rose. " _Met_ Kaoru? So this isn't-?"

"This is Kaoru from this time," Kenshin explained vaguely, his eyes never leaving mine. "And they are very much the same. That they are."

Without waiting for further explanation, past Sanosuke stepped up and wrapped me in a gigantic bear hug, lifting me completely off my feet. At first, I went stone still, but the genuine warmth in his embrace made my arms reach up and around his shoulders. It was so sweet that a part of me wanted to cry. "It's you," he said very softly, voice muffled against my shoulder. "I don't care what they say. It's you, Missy."

"Well," I giggled, a little from discomfort and a little from the overwhelming feeling of love. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Disappoint? Do you know what it's like to see your face?" He gave me one more big squeeze that threatened to squish me in half before letting me go.

No sooner that he put me on my feet did Megumi yank me to her. She smelled slightly different than my Megumi, with light flavors of antiseptic and cherry. Something about it was both familiar and comforting, and I hugged her to me happily. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not really sure what I was sorry for.

She pulled away, holding me at arms-length and I could feel my eyes glistening. "It's _not_ your fault," she said firmly.

Afterwards, it took about .5 seconds for the two of them to then leap on Kenshin with one giant group hug. They're happiness at seeing him instantly lit my face with a big grin, and something overtook me then: an overwhelming urge to be wrapped up with them.

Kenshin's lavender eyes peeked at me over Sanosuke's white-clad shoulder, and they softened at seeing my expression. With some surprise, I felt wetness on my cheek. Before the others could see it, I quickly wiped it away.

"Hiya, buddy," Sanosuke greeted, ruffling Kenshin's bangs into his eyes.

Magumi however, pulled away with much less enthusiasm. With her eyes burning and narrowed, Kenshin had just enough time to close his eyes in preparation before she raised her hand in the air and slapped him with enough force that his head whipped to the side. "How dare you!"

I gasped, taking two angry steps forward, but Kenshin raised his palm, rooting me instantly to the floor. "Please don't Kaoru." he pressed his hand to his cheek, and gazed back at Megumi with his brows raised in concern. "I deserved it. That I did. Forgive me, Miss Magumi."

"It wasn't your fault you were pulled from the past," Yahiko argued, looking just as dumbfounded as I felt.

"No," past Sanosuke agreed, looking suddenly livid. He took a step forward, bending down until he was almost nose to nose with Kenshin, and made a fist with his right hand. "But it was his fault that he disappeared to another town after finding Kaoru's body, and didn't tell any of us where he'd gone! We tracked you for weeks, Kenshin! The people we asked assumed you had killed yourself! I oughta beat you senseless for doing that!"

My eyes went wide and my heart instantly stopped. "You _what_?"

Kenshin's eyes drifted to the floor. "I'm sorry. I should never have worried my friends the way I did. That I should not."

"You little..." Sanosuke ground the words through his teeth and backed away. Coming a little unhinged, he pressed his fists to the sides of his head and slammed his eyes shut. Megumi touched his shoulder to calm him down, which only seemed to slightly help as his breathing slowed.

Turning back to Kenshin, she pressed her lips together tightly and let out a huff through her nose. "You didn't try and kill yourself?"

Kenshin glanced up at her, looking much like a little boy, but the seriousness in his tone suggested a maturity far beyond his years. "I went to hell and begged Shishio to kill me in my nightmares if that counts." His eyes found mine and I discovered my face was flaming. "To be honest, I hadn't planned to eat another meal, but I never actively pursued my own death either. That I did not."

Hands clenched at my sides painfully. My eyes burned so hotly, I wondered if steam was shooting from my ears. "Is that what you think I would have wanted for you? To be alone and broken without your friends to help you?"

His eyes narrowed fractionally. "No, Kaoru-Dono. It's not."

When he offered no other explanation, I fought the temptation to snatch up my bokken and wallop him with it. "Then _why_?!"

The entire room was watching us, but I didn't care. All along I had dreaded the thought of Kenshin wandering around, alone. Kenshin's eyes changed as he looked at me, softened and glazed. "I thought I had lost the most important person in the world to me. It was either be alone, or kill. You wouldn't have been happy with either option, Kaoru-Dono, that you would not, and I didn't yet have the strength in me for anything else."

I bit my lip, fighting back a sudden wave of fresh tears. I understood loss much more than I wished I did. When my father died, I locked myself in a room for a week, barely lifting a finger to do anything more than wipe another escaping tear. He would have been furious if he'd known that. It wasn't until news of my cousins death that I truly woke up again, and that was only because there was a little boy in the picture who was counting on me. I nodded, still completely reeling, but at least I could vaguely understand what he'd been going through. Even though, by the look in his eyes, his loss was much different, and in a way, much grander.

 _At least you knew your Father's death was coming._

Megumi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I forgive you because it's a miracle we're all standing here in the first place, but if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again-" She suddenly blinked, and her eyes slowly trailed down to take in his jeans and collared shirt. "What are you wearing?"

Kenshin blinked at me, his face clearing. He glanced down, cheeks coloring, and smiled sweetly, the rurouni mask back in place. "They're called jeans. Did mister Saito not explain about my counterpart?"

Everyone turned to stare at Saito, who was now leaning casually against the wall without a care in the world. "It was much too fun to watch them come unhinged, _Shinta_."

"Who the heck is Shinta?" Sano asked, sending a funny look Saito's way. His anger diminished as quickly as it came. "This here is Kenshin. Say it with me big boy, _Ken-shin_."

Saito stepped off the wall and came to stand in front of Sano with a smirk on his face. Close up, they were eye-level with each other. "Keep talking Sagara."

With a nervous chuckle, Kenshin stepped easily between them. "I asked him to bring you here because I knew you'd be worried, Sano. That I did." He glanced around. "Where's Yahiko?"

Beside me, Yahiko huffed. "What do you mean? I'm right he—"

There was a sudden pounding at the door. "Hey! Let me in, Sano, you egghead!"

Yahiko went stone still and his mouth popped open. "Oh no."

Saito casually flicked the lock open, and stood by, waiting and smirking.

Past Yahiko stumbled inside with a pile of firewood in his arms, looking angry and confused, and immediately found Sanosuke and Megumi. "Why'd you leave me out there?"

But the other two cast looks my way, and his followed. I saw the moment everything registered; the instant widening and glazing of his big brown eyes, the softening of his mouth… "Kaoru?" The sound of that voice, so completely and genuinely astounded at seeing me, nearly ripped my heart open.

Everything he had in his arms tumbled to the floor, and he ran to me with wide open arms. The force of his hug knocked the wind out of me, and I wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders, holding him tightly to me as if we'd known one another forever. "Yahiko?"

I turned to see my kid was gaping at his counterpart. Glancing up at me, his cheeks suddenly and violently flushed a supreme shade of angry red. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Hugging Kaoru, if you don't mind!" Past Yahiko pulled away from me and glared at my kid. "I thought she was dead."

My Yahiko's brows rose to his hairline. "You thought right. This one is mine!"

"Yahiko!" His jealous reaction astounded me, and I bopped him on the back of the head. "That was a terrible thing to say!"

He cringed, rubbing his head with one hand while the other reached for his bokken, which had been hurriedly thrown to the sofa on his way to watching TV after his lessons. He aimed it towards past Yahiko, who still had one arm wrapped around my waist. "Back off, ugly!" He shook his head, realizing his mistake and tried unsuccessfully to mend it. "I mean, turd-face!"

Our time Sanosuke leaned over to mutter in his ear, "Nice save." Yahiko swung at him and Sano jumped back with a shriek.

Past Yahiko smirked at my kid and stepped away from me. "You think you can beat _me_ with that?"

"With my eyes closed."

They stepped up to each other, and I was hit with the realization that Shinta had it spot on when he said seeing his counterpart was like looking into a mirror. The Yahiko's literally mimicked one another's hand gestures and facial expressions perfectly.

"Will you two quit it?!" I said, snatching the bokken right out of Yahiko's hands. He gaped at me. "You're like evil twins!"

"Well," past Yahiko started, raising a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "if we blend then we both get her!"

My kid growled. "Not a chance in h—"

Saito cleared his throat loudly, and with an air of authority, put his hand up. The room slowly went quiet. "I don't think any of you realize the gravity of what blending actually is." He plucked Yahiko's bokken from my fingers and slapped it against the floor between the two of them. They both jumped back. "You will not just have these memories that you can shut on and off as you please. You will literally feel as if you have lived your counterpart's life."

Kenshin strode over, joining him, and his eyes narrowed with the gravity of the situation. "Saito is right. Blending has the potential to change who you are. That it does." He tipped his head, glancing seriously at both Yahiko's before continuing. "I suggest each of you spend some time with your counterpart and be open about anything in your life that might be particularly… difficult." That word hung thick in the air as he glanced at me.

Feeling past Megumi and Sano staring at me, I quickly found the hem of my shirt and worried it between my fingers. The soft fabric felt more like wool, I grasped it so hard.

Unless he was in his room, nothing Hiko did was ever very quiet. When his bedroom door flung open with a bang, he didn't just walk through it. Rather, he paused dramatically first, staring down each person in the room, and _then_ walked through it. There was a bottle in his hand, which he set down on the kitchen table. Everyone watched as he pulled several glasses from the cabinets. Catching our questioning gazes, he narrowed his eyes and gave a very pointed explanation. "Sake."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at his father. "Uh, Hiko, I don't know if tha—"

"Yup, I need that," my Sanosuke was already halfway across the room.

Past Sano glared at him before stepping up to join in. "I was going to say that."

"This isn't a party!" Hiko exclaimed, slamming a large hand down on the table so hard the glasses rattled dangerously. "None of you are doing any _blending_ until you are completely and undeniably open about your pasts." Hiko had always seemed extremely calm and laid back when he'd dealt with us before, so his intense views on this matter surprised me.

Past Yahiko waved his hand in the air. "Ummm, so what if they drink too much and accidentally bump into each other and blend anyway?"

"Yea," my Yahiko chimed in. It seemed as if Kenshin's interruption had brought them instantly together. "Sano gets pretty egg-headed when he drinks."

Past Yahiko nodded his head in agreement.

"I do not!" Both Sanosuke's exclaimed in unison.

With a huff, past Sano slammed his fist on the counter, earning him a glare from Hiko. "So, _future_ Sanosuke, what do you do?"

Sano stared longingly at the sake before glaring back at him. "I make commercials."

Past Sano's face wrinkled hilariously. "The hell is a commercial?"

Megumi snorted and spun to face her past counterpart.

Without being asked, she offered, "I'm a doctor."

My Megumi nodded once. "I like you better than me already. Let's do this."

Hiko's eyes narrowed at all four of them before instantly scooping up the glasses and putting them back into the cabinet. "The boys are right. We should wait." Answering Sanosuke's frowning faces, he continued, "I've seen what this can do first hand and it will change you." His eyes flicked to Kenshin for but a brief second, but in that tiny moment I saw what made Shinta so fond of his father. Despite the insults and the petty teasing, Hiko truly cared about his son. "It's up to the individual whether or not you allow this change to be a good one or not."

It was only at that very moment that I was hit with a heavy brick of revelation; when Shinta and Kenshin blended, it wasn't just seeing me dead that affected him. I knew Shinta had killed when he went to war, but I didn't know the extent of what happened there. Would the Shinta that Hiko knew be gone now because he also had memories of being Battousai… of killing countless people in cold blood?

I felt instantly sick.

Kenshin had been watching me. "Kaoru?"

Swallowing, I held up my index finger and forced a smile on my face. "I just need a minute." Before anyone could stop me, I was out the front door, taking in gulping breaths of fresh air. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Kenshin I heard coming outside after me.

"You don't have to hide what you're really feeling from me, Kaoru-Dono."

I sniffed and bent to pluck a thick blade of grass from the ground. "Why did you wear glasses?"

Kenshin's eyes rounded. "What was that?"

"When you were only Shinta," I said, ripping the blade in half, "why did you wear glasses?" I turned to face him.

"I liked to dramatically remove them to display my anger at Saito," He said, completely deadpan.

For a second, I stared at him, and then burst into laughter when his lip curled softly, even though my heart wasn't in the mood for it. "Was that a joke?"

Kenshin took a step closer to me. "If it makes you laugh, I'll say it again."

But I stopped laughing abruptly and shook my head at him. "No. Answer me seriously, Kenshin."

"I only really need them when I'm reading, Kaoru." He bent and picked up the blade of grass I had torn and studied it with an intense look on his face.

"So, you don't wear them now because you're not reading?" I clarified.

He nodded, and took a deep breath, letting the grass drift from his fingers in the light breeze. "What is it, really? Is this about what Megumi said? Forgive me, I should never have done that."

I growled at the ground. "Of course that's a part of it! But I sort of understand, even if I wish you hadn't."

"What's the other part?" he asked softly.

I sighed heavily, still picking at the damp grass. "When you separate, will you still have all the memories from both Kenshin and Shinta?" I felt his eyes on me, but I focused firmly on a ladybug crawling slowly up a winding vine on the side of the closest tree.

"Yes. From what we've learned so far."

The ladybug opened her bright wings and fluttered away. "So, you'll never be Hiko's Shinta again?" My lip trembled as I said it. Suddenly, I missed his adorable nerdy glasses. I missed Mario Kart nights. I hadn't seen those things since they blended. My eyes met Kenshin's. "He wore those glasses all the time."

For a moment my mind wondered to dangerous places. Would Shinta never have experienced those moments, begging for his life to end, had they not blended? On the other hand, would Kenshin have truly been so heartbroken that he just _allowed_ death to take him? I could hardly process how much it hurt to think about that.

His eyes narrowed in concern. "I'm Shinta now, Kaoru. Just because there are extra memories doesn't mean the previous ones are wiped out. I simply didn't wear glasses as Kenshin so I don't think about it as much. That's all."

"What about having the memories of being Battousai, that didn't change _everything_?"

Kenshin turned to look away from me for a brief moment and blew out a long breath. Then his eyes snapped to mine, and they were all seriousness now. "Ten years ago, I was in the Marines, Kaoru, just as ten years ago I was the Battousai. I've killed my share of people, innocent or justifiably, for someone _else's_ ideals, in both lifetimes. And now I'm here, living by my own ethics, and I haven't taken a single life since."

I swallowed. They really were so much alike it was uncanny. "Because of me, you almost killed Jeneh. You almost broke your ideals."

It took only a second for Kenshin's solemn expression to transform into a smile that was so unexpected and beautiful I momentarily stopped breathing. "Yes, I nearly did. But then you broke free of his control on your own, strong girl." It took him two quick steps to reach me, and when he did, he put his hand to my cheek, softly running his thumb across a tear that had fallen. "That you did."

I tried to block the swirling thoughts from my head. Kenshin and I had gotten close, very close in fact, and all I really wanted was to hold him again, to feel his heartbeat, steady and strong against mine. He spent hours out in that barn. Many times, I was tempted to join him out there, to lock the door and see what happened, but his endearing courtesy tended to hold me back. But it wasn't only that…

Truth be told, looking into those big violet eyes, I was nervous. I couldn't betray whoever would eventually be left behind…

"If I fall for you now and you separate later…" I choked, unable to finish the sentence. The idea of having to give one of them up was entirely too painful.

Understanding softened his gaze. "To be with you, I'll willingly share this body for the rest of my life, Kaoru." He leaned closer, and his lips brushed my cheek in a soft kiss. "I think you know that already."

My head swam a little at his closeness, the feel of his cheek against mine. I fisted my fingers in his shirt and slowly shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever understand what you see in me, Himura."

He sighed, tickling my ear with his breath. "And I'll never understand why."

"And I don't want to be the reason you kill. Ever! Yourself or anyone else! Do you understand me, Kenshin?! Even if something should happen to me. Even if Enishi—"

"He won't," Kenshin nearly bit the words out, his body tensing to the point that he slightly trembled.

I squished his face in my hands and pulled back to look at him with narrowed eyes. "You're not helping your case by getting angry, you know? Now tell me you won't kill again."

Kenshin's eyes went round as they searched mine, peeking at me through a mass of wild red bangs. It made it hard for me to keep a straight face, because he looked rather like a pouting fish with his lips pressed together between my palms. "Ophay."

It was too exhausting to stay angry with him. Slowly, I relaxed, giggling a little at his funny expression, and let my hands fall from his face. Kenshin caught them and rubbed his fingers over mine softly. It made me sigh. There was no way I could let this gentle man turn back into something he was never meant to be. "I mean it. Promise me for real, Kenshin."

With a sigh, he let my hands fall and cupped my cheeks. Leaning forward he pressed his lips tenderly to mine, and my heart made a little leap in my chest. "I promise, Kaoru-Dono. I didn't know if I'd have the strength to live again, not really, but I never intended to kill myself when I lost you. Even if Enishi manages to _touch_ you, which he will _not_ , I will not kill him or anyone else. That I won't."

I nodded, but even as we went back inside to join our strange, fun-house full of friends, I wondered if he would be able to keep that promise.

…

That night was undeniably one of the most bizarre nights I could ever remember being apart of. Despite not partaking in alcohol, at every turn, I saw double.

While Hiko happily drank his sake, everyone else talked. It was weird and uncomfortable, sometimes hilarious, and oddly informative.

"When I was fifteen," past Sanosuke offered, casually slinging his arm over the back of his chair, "my father paid a Geisha for the night and she accidentally stumbled into my room." He smiled, looking triumphant, and past Megumi shot a glare at him from the chair at his side.

"That must have been so difficult for you," she said blandly.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, after each counterpart had spent some time alone to talk. This was after about three hours of following their pasts selves around to try and offer a brief explanation of modern technology.

" _This_ would be easier if we blended too," past Yahiko had argued.

Dinner was noodles with shitake mushrooms and chicken in a flavorful sauce that Hiko prepared as Megumi was busy with her counterpart. I was in the process of savoring each delicious bite with so much pleasure on my face that Kenshin kept glancing up from across the table and grinning at me. I wished he would stop because it distracted my happy taste buds. I noticed, beside Kenshin, past Yahiko glanced up from his food to cast quick, sideways looks my way, as if to make sure I was real. It tugged on my heartstrings, and I gave him a dazzling smile, hoping it somehow helped. He blushed and looked away to quickly stuff a large pile of noodles in his face.

In the meantime, both Sanosuke's seemed to feel the need to share their life stories with everyone.

Past Sanosuke pulled a lock of Megumi's hair between his middle and index finger and smiled widely, a toothpick dangling from his teeth. "That geisha taught me very well, foxy lady."

Both Yahiko's made eye contact and rolled their eyes, and past Megumi smacked his hand away.

Despite the playful turn the conversations had taken, everyone took Hiko, Saito and Kenshin's warnings seriously. Nobody made a decision to blend or not to blend, at least not right away. Which wasn't to say that everyone played nice.

Hiko, I noticed, had been watching everyone with silently calculating eyes. A look, I'd realized, his son picked up the first moment I met Shinta in Tomoe's office. With brows drawn, he leaned forward, placing his large arms on the table. "Tell me, Saito. How did all this," he made a sweeping motion to include everyone at the table, "come about?"

Saito lifted a brow and sat down his chopsticks. "Shinta requested it."

"Did he?" Hiko's eyes snapped to Kenshin, who met his gaze without a thread of intimidation.

"I did. If they are a target here, then they are a target in the past as well. I couldn't risk Enishi reaching them first and using them against me." He spoke to his friends, giving them an encouraging grin. "We are stronger together than we are apart."

Sano beamed at him. "Darn right, Kenshin."

Hiko smirked in a way that made it impossible to tell if he was proud or upset. "And how does this time travel work?"

Saito's eyes cut to the larger man and for a moment he was silent. I wondered if he were weighing just how much information to give out freely. "There's a machine that sends out a sharp burst of light that somehow finds our traveler using the DNA of their counterparts from our time. I don't fully understand the workings behind it, and none of my scientists do yet either. However, every time we pick up an abnormally strong energy wave, we send out a team and hope to reach the time traveler before Enishi. We got lucky with these." He nodded to past Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko. "They were together when the wave length found their DNA and so they traveled together."

"Our DNA?" Past Megumi asked.

Saito nodded, casually picking up his chopsticks to continue his meal. "Do you think it's a coincidence that everyone traveling is in the same general area, Miss Takada?"

My mind snapped to Soujiro. He'd said he had just moved back for work. I wondered if that had been coincidence or not. "So if DNA is used to find your counterparts, how did you get theirs?"

My friend's faces snapped to Saito with a mixture of anger and awe.

Like many times when I opened my mouth to question him, Saito's eyes rolled lazily into the back of his head before meeting mine. "My team was in your apartment where each of your friends had been sleeping. It merely takes a strand of hair, Miss Kamiya. I doubt they miss it."

...

It was a lot to swallow.

To keep from accidentally blending in the night, past Sanosuke made a pallet in Kenshin's room, with past Yahiko bunking in Sano's. Present Megumi shared my bed.

I sighed contentedly as I stretched my limbs out languidly against the warm bedsheets. Then I turned to wrap my arms around my pillow to snuggle with it... and felt past Megumi's eyes drilling holes into my head. My eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there she was, lying on her side, watching me. In the darkness of the room, her eyes appeared like two shining black pools.

"You don't know me at all, do you?" The softness in her tone surprised me.

"Are you fierce and stubborn and strong-willed?" I asked just as quietly.

She grinned at me. "That's what I've been told."

I smiled back. "Good. Then I love you already."

She sighed and flipped over on her back, staring at the ceiling. "You had better take care of him, you hear me little girl?"

Kenshin's friends really did love him. It made my heart happy to know he had them. "I will. I promise."

For a long moment I watched her, and eventually her eyes went heavy and softly fell closed.

I fully intended to keep that promise.

It was cramped in the tiny room, and now I was having trouble sleeping with that promise lurking in my nervous thoughts. With an extra body, it felt swelteringly hot, and even the cool night air drifting in through the cracked window did nothing to satiate my need for space.

After about two hours of trying not to toss too roughly and finding no comfortable way to sleep, I finally peeled the sheets from my legs. It felt as if the cotton had been glued to my skin. Taking a breath by the window first, I bit my lip as I carefully pulled my pillow off the bed. Megumi stirred, and I froze. Then she settled into her pillow with a soft sigh, and I let my breath out slowly. I tiptoed to the door, and gently pulled it open, wondering if the bed by the fireplace had been taken yet. The door fell in towards me as if there were a weight pushing against it. Suddenly, my toe hit something hard and I stumbled with a yelp. I nearly fell face down on the hardwood, but warm arms caught me, spinning me around so I was dipped like in a dance.

I blinked up at a pair of alarming lavender eyes. "Kenshin?" His hair tickled my nose as he let out a soft breath of surprise. His katana was propped up against the wall beside my door. "Have you been sleeping here?"

Kenshin stood me upright and lifted his finger to his mouth to gently quiet me. He turned to grab the handle and Yahiko's snores drifted peacefully through the door as he shut it. When he turned back around to me, the glow of the moonlight made his warm eyes twinkle and my heart gave a quick leap at the sight. "I sleep better when I'm closer to you… Er, when I know I can get to you quicker… to keep you safe. That I do."

I didn't have to have light to know that his face was flushing adorably pink. To be fair, mine was too. "You room is just next door. I don't want you sleeping on the hard floor. I'll be alright."

Sighing, he bent his head so his flaming hair made a curtain around his face, and reached over to take my hand. The tips of his fingers softly played with mine. "I have to, Kaoru-Dono. That I do."

Enchanted and a little saddened by his concern for me, I made a mental note to make him a more comfortable pallet to sit on than the hard floor. Then I gripped his palm and took a step closer. "I understand."

Kenshin continued playing with my fingers, stroking them lightly and entwining them with his. It was such a small thing, but there was something so infinitely intimate in the way he touched me that my legs went a little weak.

Kenshin cocked his head to the side and glanced up at me. His hair fell sweetly into his eyes. "Are you having trouble sleeping, Kaoru?"

I was having trouble doing a lot of things when he was this close and touching me. Breathing, for one. I nodded. "I didn't want to wake Yahiko and Megumi with my tossing and turning."

He smiled at me then, big and bright. "Come with me."

Happily, I let him lead me downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream and sat it on the counter, looking at me with an adorably pleased expression on his face. "I had Saito bring this for you."

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream?" The intensity of my smile seriously threatened to break my face. "Thank you, Kenshin!" Without meaning to, I leapt into his arms and planted a popping kiss on his warm forehead, catching a few strands of hair in my mouth.

Kenshin smiled and gently put me down. "You're welcome, Kaoru." He put his hand on the back of his head, and his eyes dragged slowly over my face, giving me a long, meaningful look. That's when it occurred to me; we were completely alone. I swallowed as he popped open the ice cream and turned to pull a spoon from the drawer. I was breathing a little raggedly as something very exciting and terrifying bubbled into my chest.

"Wait!" I nearly screeched out the whisper, and his body instantly froze. He didn't turn to look at me. In fact, he didn't move at all as he waited for me to speak. "I-I don't want ice cream right now."

Those broad shoulders set in a hard line and he took one long inhale of breath. Taking his time, he pulled the drawer back open and slipped the spoon back inside. Then he popped the top back on the bucket and placed it back into the freezer. When he was done, he leaned back against the kitchen counter and his eyes snapped to mine, peeking through a veil of red bangs. Something warm and captivating stirred in my stomach as I watched the fiery golden bleed into those lavender irises. "What do you want, Kaoru-Dono?" Those half-lidded eyes slipped down to my mouth and he grinned a slow mischievous grin. It was completely my undoing.

I blurted the words out without any other thought in my head except letting him know what he meant to me. "You're making it really hard for me to not fall in love with you, Himura." It was the only thing I could think of to call him at a moment like this one, where I knew I would have fallen heart first for either man, in this time period or any other.

That wicked smile instantly fell, and his eyes rounded in adoring wonderment. "I've loved you for three years, Kaoru" he said quietly, stepping closer to tangle his long fingers in mine. "In both lifetimes. That I have."

My breathing was so loud it echoed in the quiet house. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours, and I knew that if he didn't touch me soon, I would burst into a million pieces. "For crying out loud, just kiss m-"

But he was already there. Kenshin's hands buried into the back of my hair and he gently kissed the edge of my mouth, barely brushing my bottom lip. My heart was racing as his entire body pressed against mine, warm and hard and infinitely safe. His mouth opened as he kissed me again before pulling away, lightly sucking my lower lip. He searched my face with his smoldering eyes, but didn't stay away long. My body shivered as I closed my eyes and melted into him, and with a ragged exhale, he kissed me again, this time hungrily. I eagerly returned the kiss, digging my fingers into his t-shirt and moaning softly into his mouth. The taste of him on my tongue was enough to make me instinctively spread my knees apart, and he stepped between them. His hands went to my thighs and he lifted me to the edge of the island, grinning lazily at the surprised squeak I let out that echoed like a bat in a cave. Then he kissed me again, deep and long, opening my mouth with his tongue. My legs wrapped around him, and he made a pleasant noise in the back of his throat, his breath quickening. Desire flooded through me like a broken dam.

It both shocked and thrilled me how quickly things progressed. Each kiss lead into another, more intense and eager than the last. One second, we were kissing in the kitchen and the next Kenshin's arms were sweeping around me and picking me up.

I locked my fists into his thick red hair, and through the fog of his kisses, was only vaguely aware that we were moving. Kenshin sank to his knees against the soft quilt laid in front of the hearth and gently brought me down with him. I didn't know why we stopped there, and I didn't care, so long as his wondering hands and soft lips didn't stop touching me. I straddled his lap, pushing myself as close to him as physically possible, and a shutter passed through his entire body. I found that I couldn't press against his lips hard enough, couldn't kiss him deep enough to let him know what he meant to me. My entire body was burning with the need of it.

"Kaoru," Kenshin gasped, dragging his lips reluctantly from mine. He chuckled breathily when my lips followed him before his voice registered in my head. Foggily, I opened my eyes when his mouth wasn't where I thought it should be. Kenshin was gazing back at me with so much desire in his heavily-lidded eyes that my entire body trembled at the sight. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and brushed a kiss to my heated cheek. His other hand softly slithered under my tank top to clutch at my lower back and I sighed as his skin caressed mine. "Careful, sweetheart," he whispered, a wickedly seductive smile on his face that made my breath speed up even more than it already was, "we'll wake the whole house."

Embarrassed, I slapped my fingers to my mouth. "Was I loud?"

Save the light snores coming from Yahiko and Sanosuke – _both_ Yahiko's and Sanosuke's - the house was quiet, and our heavy breathing was only amplified by the stillness. That brought to light a thrilling discovery: Kenshin, who could take down a dozen men without so much as a drop of sweat, couldn't catch his breath as he kissed me. A strong flush rose to my cheeks at the thought.

Kenshin smiled beautifully, reaching up to pull my fingers from my mouth and bring them to his. "You're perfect," he breathed, slowly kissing each individual knuckle.

I took in a deep breath, feeling deliciously lightheaded. Kenshin watched me as I pulled my hand away and pushed the vibrant hair out of his beautiful eyes. His hands went to my waist as I pressed my forehead to his. "Will you hold me tonight? Please, Kenshin?" I breathed against his lips, before softly kissing him, loving the way his hands gripped my sides in response. His breathy reactions emboldened me, and soon I found my lips making a trail to his cheek, down his chin and over the slope of his smooth throat.

Kenshin responded with a deep groan, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me in for another drugging kiss. When he pulled away again, I struggled to stay upright. Kenshin licked his lips, raising his hand to my face and stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. He kissed me once more, this time slowly and with aching tenderness, lingering for a long while. I cupped his cheeks, overwhelmed and breathless by the passion radiating from him. His entire body trembled with it.

He pulled away gently, lightly sucking on my lower lip. But then his mouth trailed down my chin and up the curve of my throat, stopping just long enough to whisper in my ear. "Yes." Those eyes slithered lazily to the corner where the bed lay, open and welcoming. "I want you in my arms, Kaoru-Dono. That I do."

With a deep breath, Kenshin's eyes met mine, questioning and unbearably adoring. I answered by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly to me, brushing my fingers down to the tips of his long hair. And Kenshin pulled me close, his heart a heavy, steady beat against mine.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: So… a little heat… Finally! This chapter made me blush. We find out more soon, but for now, it's fun to play a little with our lovable characters. Don't worry, the moments of Kenshin being broken will come to an end eventually. He's suffered a lot, but this guy isn't made of glass. Unfortunately, it also can't be serene for too long with Enishi and Shishio in the picture.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **MyMoon: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Skenshingumi: I love Sano! I really do! I'll try and write a lot more fun moments with him in the future too.**

 **Kenkoa4ever: Oh good! I get nervous writing those tender moments so I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Queen Emily the Diligent: I love them too! And thanks for mentioning Soujiro! He'll be making another entrance soon.**

 **Stormraven: I feel like the last chapter was disappointing. I'm sorry! Not everything is answered yet though, so I hope you stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

" _Yahiko, I'm alive!"_

 _I watched from behind, unable to move, unable to blink, as Yahiko dropped to his knees in front of me. Sobs shook his small shoulders as he lifted my lifeless body and cradled it against his own. Blood was everywhere,_ my blood _. Yahiko thought I was dead, and I watched helplessly as the scene unfolded, unable to get his attention._

 _I struggled against myself, clawing and ripping to get free, but I felt like my body was weighted down with water. "Yahiko!" I cried, loud and strong in my own ears, but it was as if I were a ghost. "I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" I screamed and screamed and screamed, until my throat burned, and the taste of blood filled my mouth. Still, my kid couldn't hear me._

My eyes snapped open. For a second, I couldn't breathe or move. A hot tear slipped silently down my cheek and to the pillow. I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached out. My fingers touched the cotton of Kenshin's t-shirt, felt his steady breath against my palm and the warm skin beneath it. A heartbeat strong and steady. For a long while it hurt to breathe. All I wanted to think about was the joy of being safe and protected in Kenshin's arms, uninhibited by that terrifyingly intense dream.

And what a dream it was! I'd felt just as helpless as when Jen-eh had frozen my lungs, only this time it was too late. I was dead, and Yahiko was in pure pain.

And I had felt what he was feeling, an anguish so intense it ripped my entire world apart, and all I could see was red.

I tilted my cheek against the pillow to absorb the wetness from my skin, and mimicked Kenshin's breathing to slow my pounding heart.

The arms around me were warm and safe, soothing, and my body slowly relaxed against him. It was similar to before, when I woke up on Shinta's shoulder in my living room weeks earlier. Only this time we were laying down on the fireplace bed, and Kenshin was facing me, breathing softly. His arm was beneath my neck, cradling my head, with his fingers tangled in my hair, and his other hand gently held me at my waist.

Up the steps I could faintly hear the familiar soft snoring, and I knew Yahiko was okay. Finally, I found my breath and closed my eyes, whispering gratefully into the soft pillow, "Just a dream."

I opened my eyes again to stare at Kenshin, still blissfully, _surprisingly_ , asleep, and willed the painful remnants of the nightmare away so I could happily recall how good his mouth felt against mine. It was real. He was real. Yahiko was okay. That was only a dream.

The night before was possibly the most thrilling of my life. I'd never felt so absolutely adored, and all I wanted now was to remember every single intimate touch, every sensual kiss…

I glanced down at myself to make sure my clothes were still intact and sighed a bit in relief that they were. As fun as last night had been, I didn't want to move so fast that the anticipation of our next steps had been forgotten in our first – well, technically second—incident of passion for each other. Then again, it was almost embarrassing how badly I wanted him. The shields had dropped now, and I wanted all of Kenshin.

His expert fingers gently rested on the bare skin of my back and I ached to feel them touching and exploring other places on my body. _All_ the other places. And that mouth…

My skin prickled, and my breathing became a little erratic at the thought.

I decided to occupy my mind with memorizing every curve of Kenshin's face, which helped tone down the ache I still felt in my heart for Yahiko.

Good grief was Kenshin a beautiful man! Red hair swept over his forehead, spilling messily onto the white pillow. It was wild like a lion's mane, and my fingers sinking greedily into the silken strands the night before was entirely to blame for that. His cheeks were pale pink and his lips were red and swollen. I blushed at the memory of nipping at them on several occasions, which evoked the arousing sensation of his teeth playfully catching my lower lip in return. But those lashes were what really entranced me. They were so dark and thick that I should have been jealous.

But I wasn't because I could stare at them all I wanted.

Though he didn't open his eyes, his fingers lightly brushed a soothing pattern across the top of my head, letting me know he was awake. Unable to help myself, I touched my nose against the underside of Kenshin's chin, lightly coarsened with ginger stubble, and enjoyed the contented groan it enticed from his throat. The pressure increased, his fingers now scraping deliciously against my scalp, and I grinned against his skin.

"Good morning," I whispered.

He tipped my face up by my chin, angling me just right to mouth a silent "good morning" against my lips. Almost instantly, I was putty in his hands, nightmare forgotten. I gave a pleasant sigh when he kissed me again, lips softly exploring. His hand at my waist made a slowly trail around to my lower back, and drifted down, and down, until his fingers only just slipped into the waistband of my pajama bottoms. Those fingers made slow, massaging circles just above my backside. I gave his chest a gentle smack, and he smiled against my lips. "It's okay," he argued breathily, "I'm still dreaming."

"My idiot son used to sleep on that bed during thunderstorms," a low voice drifted over from the kitchen table across the room.

I froze, and my eyes snapped wide open.

Kenshin's brows pulled together, but otherwise he kept his eyes closed and pulled me in closer, not surprised in the least. "Go away, Hiko."

His father laughed, a booming sound, and I heard the crunching sound of a newspaper being flipped open. "You remember those days, Shinta. I think you were about five or six years old… or was it seven or eight? Either way, too old to be wetting the bed. You nearly broke the washing machine with how many times I had to change the sheets."

Kenshin took in a deep inhale of breath and let it out slowly. His eyes, the most brilliant violet I'd ever seen them, slithered open to sleepily look at me. "You shouldn't listen to the senile old man, Kaoru. That you should not."

I still hadn't dug a way out of my embarrassment to hardly breathe, let alone move, or take Hiko's story seriously. He found thorough enjoyment in trying to embarrass his son.

Grinning at my beet red face, Kenshin lazily flicked the covers over our heads. Suddenly, he yanked me flush against his body and his nose and lips nuzzled my neck.

"Kenshin," I hissed. "Your dad!"

He pulled back to search my face, eyes dancing with humor, and it startled me how heartbreakingly attractive he was after first waking, when sleep still lingered in his eyes. "Are you scandalized now, Kaoru-Dono?"

Despite the completely mortifying circumstances, ( _Seriously, what on earth was their relationship?)_ I instantaneously decided I was in love with playful Kenshin. "Yes! I am!"

But this infuriatingly charming man kissed me anyway.

"Ah, Yahiko, you're up early."

Kenshin's eyes popped open along with mine. His arm swung up, and we were suddenly in a tangle of bedsheets. Abruptly, I was upright and on my feet with Kenshin's arms steadying me as I swayed from the sudden commotion. I glanced up just in time to see my kid strolling down the stairwell, letting out a vast yawn, and scratching the side of his head. Just like every morning, he had a grimace on his face and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. I swiftly glanced over at Hiko. He was looking back at me. smirking, and holding a cup of coffee in his hand. With a nod, he took a sip, letting me know he'd alerted us before Yahiko could see anything and get the wrong conclusions.

My face was on fire, but I still mouthed a silent "thank you" his way. If it took me several decades I would one day understand this confusing man.

"You guys are up _early_ ," Yahiko said in a voice that sounded like a complaint but was just his usual morning tone. He plopped down beside Hiko and leaned forward to take in a big sniff of his coffee. He hated the taste, but the smell drew him out of his room like a sirens call every morning.

I stared at him, feeling every horrible memory of the dream creep back into my mind, and fought the urge to run up and wrap him in my arms. I could feel Kenshin's eyes on me, watching every tilt in my expression, and like always, nothing escaped his attention. Sensing my disturbing thoughts, his long fingers gently brushed through a tangle in the back of my hair. From the feel of it, it was pretty big. No sooner that I was about to swat his hand away did his dexterous fingers fix a braid down my back. He used his own discarded tie that I had entrancedly pulled from his hair the night before to fix the end. In the back of my mind I could see him hovering above me, our legs tangled and his searching lips persistent as that glorious hair cascaded down like a veil over our faces.

My mind went momentarily blank. It woke up again when Kenshin finished my braid and pushed it over my shoulder to purposefully run his lips against the back of my neck. "Are you okay, Kaoru?"

I jumped forward with a squeak. When Yahiko spun to see what was going on, I kept swiftly strolling past him and to the freezer. "I'm so hungry!"

"Did you sleep down here?" Yahiko asked, staring at the messy bed.

I nodded and pulled out my tub of ice cream. As I pulled a spoon from the drawer I didn't dare look up to see the questioning violet eyes watching me. "You were snoring like a freight train, so I couldn't sleep."

"Where'd that come from?" Yahiko leapt up from the table and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he sleepily strolled to my side. "You can't have ice cream for breakfast."

I frowned at him. "I already did my childhood servitude for healthy breakfasts, Yahiko! When you're twenty, you can have it too."

Yahiko snickered. "Keep it up. You're gonna be a hippo by the time you're thirty."

I scooped a big bite and smiled at him through a mouthful of ice cream. I didn't smack him on the head this time... I was finally growing up.

The vibrating sound of a phone buzzed like a beacon from the mass of tangled bedsheets, and I nearly choked on a chocolate chip. Kenshin's eyes snapped over to the bed, just as Hiko's deep chuckle reverberated like a growling bear over his coffee cup. He never looked up from the newspaper. Kenshin swiftly walked over and lifted the quilted spread, plucking his phone from beneath them. "Excuse me." He cast a swift, apologetic look my way before answering his cell phone.

Dread filled me like a hot air balloon. Maybe Yahiko hadn't really been paying attention. Or maybe, just maybe, he was too preoccupied with ice cream to notice.

I risked a peek to my side. Yahiko's stared openly at the bed and chewed on the side of his cheek, his quick mind processing. Little by little his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and my internal mom alarm started shrieking loudly in my head. Sounding like a choking squeak toy, I sputtered, "Yawa… Yahiko…Ken… W-we didn't—"

He held up a hand and closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "I do _not_ wanna know."

I pressed my lips together, wanting to explode with reasons why Kenshin's phone might be in the bed I slept in, but I couldn't lie to my kid.

Thankfully, Kenshin was only on the phone for a minute. He turned it off and shoved it into his front pocket before making his way over to the counter where I was currently having a mild heart attack. "A message from the office," he offered, and his gaze drifted down to my kid, who was looking anywhere but at either of us.

"Sano must have been snoring to. Right Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, with a good-natured façade.

Kenshin's face colored instantly. "Like a freight train, that he was." He grinned and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Inhaling a gulp of air, he let it out slowly, and placed his hand on Yahiko's shoulder. The smile was replaced with a look that settled the heart, one of kindness and reassurance. It was a look I'd seen on my father's face as he as spoke to me about anything of importance. Seeing that look on Kenshin's face now truly warmed me from the inside out.

"I need you to know, Yahiko, that I am going to protect and care for you and your mother as long as you'll both let me. That I will."

"Kaoru's not my—"

"She is." Kenshin's eyes cornered to mine, sparkling with admiration. His cheeks colored as he smiled at me and looked away. "Kaoru may be young, and perhaps a little inexperienced—"

"A little?" Yahiko snorted sarcastically, and I grimaced at the back of his head.

With a warm smile, Kenshin's eyes dropped to the boy. "But a bear wouldn't protect their cub more fiercely than she would protect you, Yahiko."

There he went, enchanting me again…

I had forgotten Hiko was even there, he had been so quiet, but he made what I could only describe as an approving sound in the back of his throat, still never looking up from his paper.

Yahiko growled, clearly uncomfortable, but Kenshin's gaze remained firm and reassuring and his words sunk into that thick skull of my kid's. "Yea, you don't have to tell me that. Just… don't kiss in front of me, okay? I never wanted to see my mom kiss anybody." He glanced at me over his shoulder, blushed, and quickly turned away. "Either of them."

I blinked, surprised, and met Kenshin's eye. He nodded and lightly ruffled Yahiko's bedhead. "Deal."

"Deal," I said softly, keeping my eyes on Kenshin. He tilted his head slightly, silently asking me what was wrong. I shook my head and smiled, hoping to convince him that I was fine, but his eyes flashed, just slightly, telling me I should have known better.

The spell was broken a moment later when Yahiko spun around, looking at me with a giant smile. I instantly went on alert at the triumphant look on his face. "You know, I would really love some ice cream for breakfast, mother dearest."

Was that a bribe? I narrowed my eyes at him and roughly pressed the top back on my beloved ice cream. It would have to wait for both of us until after dinner. "Eggs it is!"

Yahiko's face fell when I triumphantly smiled back at him.

"Eggs, eh Missy?" Sanosuke strolled casually down the steps with his hands in his pockets and a toothpick hanging from his mouth. "Isn't Megumi the cook around here?"

He glanced around but apparently both Megumi's were still sleeping. Something bothered me about his appearance this morning. Sano always had wild hair, so nothing was different there. He had gone to bed with a rumpled white t-shirt and black sweatpants. That was the same. But something in the way he moved was different. His swagger. When he lifted his hands from his pockets, he smacked his palm to his fist, popping his knuckles, and my eyes were drawn to the bruises across his fingers.

"You blended!" I gasped.

Kenshin's gaze snapped to Sanosuke. The taller man leaned against the kitchen counter and lazily smiled through his toothpick. "Ah, you noticed, huh?"

"Are you alright, Sano?" Kenshin asked, concern sketching his features.

Sano shrugged. "I'm great, Kenshin. I now know everything about all time!"

Immediately Yahiko stood up straight. "Really?"

I scrunched my nose at him. "Of course, not really!"

Yahiko waved me off, focusing all his attention on Sanosuke. "What did it feel like?"

"Cold."

"Icy cold," I corrected. I hadn't blended, but I'd never forget what it felt like to simply touch Kenshin when his fingers slipped through my skin. "Colder than the coldest cold you've ever felt."

Yahiko's eyes bulged. "Why'd you have to tell me that?" He squeaked.

I shrugged. "Sorry, Yahiko but it's just a little warning. It's going to be cold."

Kenshin gently put his hand on my kid's shoulder, and Yahiko looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't think you have to do it, but it's over almost as soon as it begins, Yahiko. That it is."

Yahiko sniffed and nodded, before straightening up to his full height. "I can handle it." His eyes found Sanosuke again, looking determined, and I smiled at his bravery. "When did you do it?"

Sano's eyes cornered to Kenshin, who still watched him with wary eyes. "Last night. I thought, what the hell, Kenshin has an insane past and he's doing _more_ than okay after blending." With a sideways glance at me, Sano wiggled his brows. "Right Missy?"

I blinked at him. Was he suggesting what his presumptuous face suggested he was suggesting?

My face drained of color and I smacked him on the shoulder. "You spied on us?!"

"I'm out!" Yahiko calmly strolled over to the sofa and buried himself in a pile of pillows.

Sano's hands when up in defense. "Whoa, whoa! I had to use the bathroom! It's not like you were being quiet about it!"

My eyes snapped to Kenshin, and I'd never seen a look on his face like the one he was giving Sanosuke at that moment, like he was going to burn a hole into his friend's skull with his eyeballs. He took a step towards me, and gently took my arm. "May I speak with you alone, Kaoru?"

"You're supposed to notice everything," I hissed in a rough whisper, letting him lead me upstairs and into his room.

Red-cheeked, Kenshin shrugged, sounding a bit strangled. "I was slightly preoccupied. That I was. Now," he paused to shut the door, and when he turned towards me his brows were drawn in concern, "are you okay, Kaoru?"

I huffed. "We are not finished talking about Sano—"

"Kaoru," Kenshin repeated, cupping my cheeks in his hands with a mixture of firmness and gentleness, "are _you_ okay?"

I was caught like a moth to a flame, zeroing in on those wide eyes as if it were my beacon. Kenshin was studying me with such intense protectiveness that I had to tell him the truth. "It was just a nightmare, Kenshin. I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little while to feel… normal."

"A nightmare?"

I nodded, and then pressed my cheek comfortingly into his palm. "Yahiko was really upset and there was nothing I could do about it. It just felt so real. But it was just a dream, nothing more." I didn't want to tell him that I had died in my dream.

Kenshin studied me for a long moment, his eyes taking in both of mine carefully. "What was Yahiko upset about in your dream?"

Of course! Shinta, mister detective, could see straight through me. "Me," I answered honestly, though my voice squeaked, making my face scrunch up in his hands. Kenshin's head tilted, letting me know he was more than aware that I was keeping something from him, and I faltered. "Fine! I died in my dream and Yahiko was mourning me! It was awful and I felt everything he was feeling! I'm sorry Kenshin!"

His thumbs ran gentle patters over my flushed cheeks. "Why are you sorry, Kaoru? You didn't do anything wrong."

I bit my lip and searched his lovely face. "Because you're so adamant that I died, I thought this would upset you."

"It does upset me," Kenshin said, giving me a gentle smile. "Which is why I'm thankful it wasn't real."

"Did Yahiko see my body? In the past, I mean?"

He shook his head. "No. That he did not."

I let out a long slow hum of breath. "That makes me feel better."

Kenshin's finger was at my chin, tilting my face up to look into his eyes. There was something there, maybe a little worry mixed in with determination, but he did well at hiding it. "I meant what I said, Kaoru. I will protect you and Yahiko. That I will."

I leaned my forehead against his, feeling warm and safe. "I know you will."

Slowly, his eyes took on the mischievous shine again, and my heart gave a wild thump seeing it. "Do you want to know what I dreamed about, Kaoru-Dono?"

I stepped closer, until we were nose to nose. "From where your hands were traveling earlier, I think I can guess." On the spot, I decided I was going to surprise him. I reached up, bringing my palms to the back of his hands and guided them down my back, and further, watching with delight as his eyes slowly got wider and wider.

He groaned in appreciation. "We don't have to, Kaoru—"

"No, we don't have to do anything we don't want to, Kenshin." Emboldened, I slipped his hands under the waistband of my pajamas, enjoying the feel of his touch on my bare skin. "Don't you _want_ to touch me?"

It was as if I had poured gasoline on an already ragging flame. Kenshin's eyes flashed golden. His hands eagerly found my bottom and tugged me flush against him. The rhythm of his fingers on my skin made me moan against his chin, but I was much more innocent than I realized, because it took about a second for my knees to give out. Kenshin took that opportunity to pull the fabric down over my backside and lift me up. My legs wrapped around him and our lips met in an intense kiss that dragged out in deep, leisurely pulls. I brushed his hair back over his ears as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning as deeply into his kiss as I could.

Kenshin pulled away from my lips with a smile, slowly and thorough exploring my backside. "I _want_ to touch you all day."

"You're going to drive me crazy," I mouthed against his lips. His eyes were glazed as he watched me struggle to lift his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin too, but my fingers fumbled shakily, making him chuckle.

Kenshin's lips touched mine softly, nipping and tasting and I felt his smile widen against my lips. "You taste like ice cre—"

Abruptly, he stopped talking. His brows drew together in concentration as his eyes snapped to the bedroom door. Before I could process what was happening, he had me over his shoulder and down the stairs, quickly depositing me in the seat next to his father. "Stay with Hiko, Kaoru."

"Something wrong, Kenshin?" Sano pushed off the kitchen counter, eyes narrowed in alert.

"Stay with them," Kenshin ordered.

Yahiko's head popped up from the couch, as I was blinking away my whiplash. I made a quick, panicked check to make sure my bottom was covered up again, which it thankfully was. Kenshin scooped up his katana, which I hadn't even noticed was beside the bed until that moment, and was out the door in a blur the next second.

Wide-eyed, and disconcerted, I spun in my chair. Hiko was on his feet now, the teasing completely wiped from his expression.

"W-What just happened?" I ran my fingers over the back of my head, smoothing down my braid with a nervous tick, and my body still humming from where Kenshin had been touching me a moment earlier.

Hiko walked over to the window, looking out. "Someone is here."

How did Kenshin _know_ that?

I swallowed and stood on shaky legs, with only one thing on my mind. I didn't care if he hated it or not, so I plopped down on the couch and pulled Yahiko against me.

"Who is it?" He asked, hugging me with surprising willingness.

Peering out the window, Hiko chuckled lightly. "They're not a threat."

Yahiko and I shared a look before scurrying over to the window. Hiko was so big neither couldn't see out. I squirmed under one giant arm just as Yahiko squirmed beneath the other. We were nearly crushed against the glass since pushing against him was about as fruitful as pushing against a life-size stone statue. Peering out, I saw Kenshin walking towards the house, his hair a wild mass of fiery strands, and Saito's car trudging up beside him.

"How did Kenshin know they were out there?" I asked, still swooning a bit in complete admiration of his abilities. "I didn't hear anything."

"He sensed it."

I tilted my head straight up to look at Hiko behind me. "Sensed it?"

Hiko's eyes trailed down, grinning slightly. "Haven't you noticed how easily he fights? He can sense his opponent's movements before they even begin. It's much the same now."

Sanosuke strolled up and poked his head under Hiko's arm. The bigger man huffed but stubbornly didn't budge. "Oh yea, Kenshin senses all kinds of things. That's why it was so unheard of that he didn't sense me when you two were—"

"Sano!" Yahiko and I shouted in unison.

He shrugged. "What? I'm just sayin' it's strange, Missy!"

I gazed back out the window and took in a deep breath. "He's like a dang superhero, isn't he?"

Yahiko made a sound of agreement. "Yea!"

I noticed as they got closer that there was someone sitting in the passenger seat. Tomoe was there, and her gaze was firmly on Kenshin as a conversation I wished I could hear ensued. Saito put the car in park and glanced up at Hiko through the windshield. He nodded once and Hiko chuckled. "We'll see in a moment."

"What do you me—"

And just as the question left my lips, Kenshin smoothly pulled his sword and spun, his hair wiping like wildfire. A blur leapt out of the forests shadows, attacking him. Metal clashed, and I screamed. In a flash, I ducked under Hiko's arm, vaguely wondering why he wasn't stopping me, and bolted over to the door. Last second, I paused to grab my bokken. Not that I could do anything against a real sword, but if it came down to it, I could find an opening to slam it into someone's head.

Wide-eyed and breathless, I stared out from the front porch. Distantly, I heard the clinging of swords, but apparently the fight had moved to the backyard. "Where are they? What's happening?" Saito got out of the car coolly, as did Tomoe, and my brain wanted to explode. "Why aren't you guys freaking out?!"

"Because, Miss Kamiya," Saito said, leaning against the car door and pulling out a cigarette. "He is not actually fighting. He's sparing."

"Sparing?" I stomped down the steps. "With who?"

"The boy is talented," Hiko said, as he stepped out on the front porch. He nodded at Saito approvingly. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Yahiko asked, scurrying out from behind him.

For whatever reason, everyone was ignoring us, and I was about to have an aneurism.

"Good." Saito nodded. "Is there room for him and Tomoe or have the morons not blended yet?"

"Hey!" Sano shouted from the window, banging on it once. "I've blended!"

Hiko spun around. "If you put a single smudge on my window…"

Throwing both hands up, Sanosuke backed away slowly, acknowledging the unspoken threat.

I dared a glance back at Tomoe, hoping she would give us answers. "What's going on?"

Tomoe gave me a soft smile, but before she could answer, Kenshin rounded the corner, smiling brightly, his katana sheathed. I was going to play things cool, I really was, but seeing him smiling, unharmed, and looking happy, my body reacted without my minds consent. I dropped my bokken and ran to him. Kenshin grunted when I leapt up, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face there.

"You promised!" Yahiko exclaimed before we dared kiss.

Kenshin chuckled, and his arms went around my waist, holding me to him. "It's okay, Kaoru."

I pulled away to glare at him. "That scared me to death! What the heck is going on?"

"Hello Kaoru."

I lifted my gaze up behind Kenshin's shoulder and gasped at what I saw. A set of ocean blue eyes stared back at me, squinted in a bright smile. His dark hair blew lightly into his eyes and he pushed it away before sheathing his own sword.

I blinked. It took me a few long seconds to process that I was seeing him. "Soujiro?!"

He nodded, eyes twinkling, and my heart felt warm at the sight.

"Saito tells me the boy has been making generous improvements in his time away from Shishio," Hiko said casually from behind me.

Kenshin sat me down on my feet, planting a soft kiss to my cheek, but I couldn't stop staring at my friend, who looked surprisingly healthy, despite the past several days locked up. Tears filled my eyes.

"That he has, Kaoru," Kenshin offered, running his hands over my arms.

"Thank you Kenshin." I didn't know how I would ever be able to truly thank this wonderful, selfless man. Deep down I knew all of this was Kenshin's doing. Soujiro's cheeks pinkened as I stared at him, and he ran a hand over the back of his head shyly.

"I've offered to mentor him." Hiko crossed his giant arms over his chest, looking proud of himself.

My eyes snapped to his. "I beg your pardon? _Mentor_ him."

"Soujiro." He repeated, indifferently. "I've agreed to mentor him."

My eyes met Kenshin's, and his expression didn't change, but there was a slight curl to hip mouth, watching my dumbfounded expression. "Mentor him here? He's freed?"

Kenshin nodded once and I had to stop myself from tackling him to the ground to kiss him completely senseless. My second reaction was leaping over to Soujiro and hugging him senseless, but I didn't know what the protocol was for ex-boyfriends in this matter. Instead, I bolted over to Hiko. His expression didn't change, and he never reached up to reciprocate the hug, but I flew up and wrapped my arms around him anyway. "Thank you!"

With Hiko it was a loving gesture that he didn't push me away or call me stupid. His body was so large and hard that I felt like I was climbing the Hulk. "You're welcome,"he said gruffly. "Now please get off me."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: I'm really excited to bring Soujiro back! For whatever reason, I really missed him! How do you guys think Kenshin feels about Soujiro training with Hiko?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **MyMoon: Thank you so much! What a sweet thing to say!**

 **kenkoa4ever: Can you imagine that house? I would love it! I'm happy you like the kk chemistry. This chapter might make you a little mad, but have faith in the author! :)**

 **summer314: Very good guesses because Kenshin definitely doesn't trust Soujiro yet, and who can blame him? Thanks so much!**

 **stormraven: Lol! But I love hearing your guesses! Please, feel free. I promise not to tell you if you're right or wrong so the suspense remains. Thanks again! I really appreciate the honest opinion because it really does help!**

 **Queen Emily the Diligent: Oh man, I love Hiko too! I think everything he does is genuinely out of love, even the teasing. :)**

 **skenshingumi: I'm so glad you like the kk heat. I was worried I spent too much time on it because, let's face it, it's fun, but I didn't want it to take away from what's going on. I love you're guesses! I won't give anything away though. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

I felt Soujiro watching me as you might feel the subtle touch of a little child at your sleeve. All of us stood in the open living area of the cabin, and it still felt like a large space. As much as I loved that he was here, trying to kill us had made things with him feel suddenly quite awkward, and I found I was meeting his gaze _way_ too much to be comfortable.

Kenshin's demeanor changed the instant we walked through the door and he lead me to the kitchen table. His shoulders tensed, and his eyes narrowed, not in anger, but apprehension. "I don't mean any offense, Tomoe, that I do not, but is it wise that you're here? Of all people, wouldn't Enishi be watching you?"

Her subtle eyes lifted to his from the opposite side of the room, where the light scent of white plum gently drifted through the stale, cabin air. A beautiful enchantress. I wondered if it did weird things to Kenshin's heart. I felt my face flush and looked down to the floor, still feeling Soujiro's heavy stare from the living room.

"I have a decoy, Shinta," Tomoe said, her voice soft. "Currently, I'm with my husband, searching for my brother around Tokyo."

My head snapped up. "Someone else out there looks like you?" I asked, a little dumbfounded, and everyone's eyes snapped to mine. Embarrassed, my head dropped, and I mumbled, "Well, that's not fair."

Kenshin blew out a hard breath of annoyance but a smile crept up his lips when his eyes cornered to me anyway. I bit my lip and refused to look over at him.

"She's extremely convincing as well," Saito offered, walking over to pour himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "I think you can understand why having Enishi's real sister in plain view might be dangerous. Did you ever think of what it could do if Enishi decided to blend with Tomoe?"

Whoa! I hadn't thought of that. I'd only heard of people blending with their counterparts, not other people.

"Could he do that?" Kenshin asked, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"We're looking into the possibility." Saito took a sip of his coffee and cringed, probably because Hiko brewed it so dark it resembled tar. "Also, Tomoe has agreed to help Soujiro with his progress."

Shyly, I looked up and found Tomoe's rich, brown eyes fixed on me. I mouthed a "thank you" and her lip curled ever so slightly as she mouthed "you're welcome" back.

Beside me, Kenshin's whole body was still tense. He spent half his life coiled up like a jack-in-the-box, ready to spring into action at any moment, and I wondered if his muscles just stayed in a perpetual state of aching from it. "I'm afraid the more of us that are here, the more of a spotlight we put on this house. Enishi is very intelligent. That he is. We won't be able to stay here much longer."

"Aww, man! I've barely started training!" Yahiko complained from the couch.

Kenshin gave him a grin. "Perhaps you can ask Master Hiko to join us when we leave. That you can."

Hiko merely grunted and walked away into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee.

I gave yahiko an encouraging smile. "That doesn't actually mean no."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. I almost laughed out loud at the disgusted look Saito gave Hiko as he gulped down an entire cup and slammed it back on the counter to pour another.

"That's okay, Kenshin," Sanosuke said, leaning casually against the kitchen island. He embellished us all with his all-important, Sanosuke grin. "Just point the way I need to go to start kicking ass."

Saito's eyes cornered to give Sano a measuring look, and a fiendish smirk slowly curled his lips. "So, there's only one of you now. Who do I have to thank for that?"

Sanosuke grabbed an apple from a bowl and pushed off the side of the counter, smiling widely back at him. "Haven't you heard?" He took a giant bite of apple and spoke while chewing. "Your wife just couldn't handle two of me at once. You know what they say, double the pleasure, double the fun."

Saito's low chuckles were anything but humorous. "I'm wearing three guns."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed at him. "Hey! I'm a world-renowned street fighter I'll have you know!"

"Yes, I know." Saito took a step forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "A street fighter who I've nearly castrated half a dozen times. I'll only need one more try, I assure you."

Sano's chewing halted for a brief moment as they stared a one another. Then a slow smile curled his lips. "Just kiddin' buddy-boy! Just wanted to help Kenshin and be doubly-awesome!" He took another big bite of his apple and spun away. "I'm gonna go find Megs."

There was a moment of silence when Sano disappeared up the stairs, and suddenly I was hyperaware that Soujiro hadn't really said anything at all. He stood to the side of the room, grinning uncomfortably, his hands at his sides making tight fists. "You want some ice cream, Soujiro?"

Yahiko's head whipped to me from his spot on the couch. "Are you serious?"

Soujiro's eyes widened fractionally. "Thank you, Kaoru, but I've already had breakfast at headquarters." He still looked off, like something inside was bursting to come out. Every once in a while his foot tapped and Kenshin's eyes would corner over at the movement.

"Not to interrupt all these beautiful moments, but we need to talk," Hiko demanded, looking first at Saito and then at his son. They both nodded, and Kenshin brushed my fingers with his, giving me one last affectionate glance before following the two men back outside.

Tomoe walked over to me, giving me a gentle smile. "How are you, Kaoru?"

"Me?" I reached over and took her hand, placing it between both of mine. It was cold, her grip weak. "Please don't worry about me, Tomoe. How are you holding up? This can't be easy for you."

Her grip firmed against my hand comfortingly. "With any luck, my Enishi hasn't blended with his past self. Once I know that I'll be fine. Thank you, Kaoru."

Soujiro walked over to peer outside the window thoughtfully. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and cargo pants and that ever-present smile. His back was straight, but his shoulders were set in a tense line.

I sighed. "I can't thank you enough for being so willing to help him. How is he? Really?"

Tomoe glanced over at Soujiro, and for a few moments her dark eyes watched him in calculation. "He's a little lost, and a little heartbroken, to be completely honest."

I pulled out a seat and motioned for her to sit down. "Do you think he's on the right track?"

Tomoe nodded and sat down gracefully, folding one ankle over the other. "Thank you, Kaoru. I think it will take time, but he will get there."

I knew it would. With everything that he'd been through, especially recently, it might be years before he's back to normal. Or, come to think of it, had Soujiro _ever_ had a chance to discover his normal yet?

"Soujiro?" I called, and his head tilted my way. "I'm going to make tea. Have some with us."

His smile widened fractionally, and he made his way over to sit at the table. "Thank you, Kaoru."

I poured water and set the kettle on the stove, listening as the two of them chatted behind me about what Hiko might expect while they were here.

"Be prepared for him to tease you relentlessly" I offered as I pulled my sewing machine out from under the table and grimaced at it like the enemy it was.

"Tease me?" Soujiro asked, his voice laced with a bit of humor.

"Relentlessly!" I repeated for emphasis, really hoping Soujiro took the warning seriously. If he was fragile right now, training with someone like Hiko was going to be an intense experience. "I don't know how Kenshin doesn't explode."

Tomoe leaned back in her seat, putting her hands prettily in her lap. "Shinta told me that was one of his father's many unorthodox tactics."

"Kaoru?" Past Yahiko made an appearance at the top of the stairs. I glanced up, and he lifted my bokken in the air. "Can I use this?"

My kid's head popped up over the back of the sofa. One side of his wild hair hung flat against his head, making me chuckle. "Sure. You two should go outside and see what you can do. Maybe you'll learn something about each other."

They glanced at one another. Initial apprehension slowly turned into excitement. "Okay."

My kid bolted off the sofa and up the stairs to change.

"And play nice!" I called after them.

There was rumbling and heavy footsteps as the two of them stumbled around, and not a minute later they both ran down the steps. In a whirlwind, they were out the door.

I snorted. "At least they seem to like each other now."

Tomoe nodded in agreement, running graceful fingers over the smooth fabric I hoped I wasn't about to butcher. "It would be rather funny if they didn't, considering they're the same person."

I was about to poke the thread through the needle when I paused to look at her. "Different circumstances make different people too Tomoe, no matter how many times Kenshin says I'm just like myself from the past." My eyes found my friend, who looked back at me shyly. "Soujiro, the one who grew up with Shishio was different than my Soujiro because different people influenced his life and took advantage of his skill, just as your brother is not the same Enishi who's doing this. But even if they have blended, there's still hope."

She glanced down at the fabric. "Who's the therapist now, Kaoru?"

Surprised, I chuckled, attempting again to thread the needle. "These aren't exactly normal circumstances."

"Was the one on the couch your son or past Yahiko?" Soujiro asked, attempting to join the conversation.

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the way he worded the question, but then I coughed and answered firmly, "My son."

It was shockingly breathtaking to watch Tomoe's solemn face transform into a genuine smile. "Very good, Kaoru!"

The kettle screamed, and I shook my head to clear it. But I couldn't stop smiling. First, my night with Kenshin, and now Soujiro was here, and Yahiko is my son!

 _My son, my son, my son…_

"It's been a very interesting week."

Her head tilted prettily, and I noticed Soujiro's cheeks pinked. "How so?"

I met Soujiro's eyes and smiled as widely as my face could handle, which seemed to make him quite happy. "For one, my friend is back." I stood to get our tea, leaving Soujiro smiling after me. Pouring out three steaming cups, I made my way back to the table carefully balancing them. When I sat back down, I glanced menacingly at the sewing machine as if I could will it to work like I thought it should. Unsuccessful with the needle for the third time, I growled. "Stupid internet-less cabin!"

Tomoe's soft smile widened minutely. "Would you like some help while we talk?"

"Yes, please."

…

It took a good couple hours to train me on the basics.

Soujiro took the opportunity to slip outside and watch Yahiko's sparing, mumbling something about sewing machines turning Kaoru into a monster, which I thoroughly ignored. He had started to sound a little more like himself through our conversation, which had me smiling from ear to ear.

Tomoe, it turned out was fantastic at sewing. Was I surprised? Not in the least. She showed me how to feed the machine, both the thread at the top and the little one in the bottom beneath the needle. Then, like a capable teacher, she got me to take the lead, as she patiently explained what to do.

"Hold the fabric firmly enough that it doesn't slip away from you, but not so tightly that it causes the threat to tangle. There, that's it." Tomoe gave me an encouraging tilt of the mouth, a minor change in her demeanor to tell me she was pleased.

I smiled back, widely. "It worked!"

"It's beautiful." Tomoe picked up the picture of the pattern and studied it thoughtfully. "Why does Hiko have you making this?"

I shrugged and blew my bangs from my eyes as I concentrated on carefully moving the fabric, which was cool and soft against my fingers. "He hasn't told me, which is why this is so frustrating to begin with. Does anything that man does make sense?"

The curve of her lips went up a bit. "He is a bit unconventional, isn't he?"

"Just a little," I chuckled.

Tomoe paused and lightly tapped her fingers on the table. "How have things been with you and… Mister Himura?"

The moment the question left her lips I couldn't seem to control the flush that rushed up from the very tips of my toes. "I… we…I don't think I can talk to you about this."

She smiled, flushing lightly. "I see."

Hiko, Saito and Kenshin took that moment to come back inside. I glanced over at them, smiling, and my eyes went wide. Kenshin strolled casually into the living room, looking completely collected save the mischievous glance he flickered my way. Those violet eyes were encompassed by thin black frames; Shinta's adorable, nerdy glasses. He smiled secretly at the floor upon seeing the surprised look on my face and warmth spread like honey through my limbs. The intensity of how my body reacted to him surprised me. I absolutely wanted to devour this man alive.

My foot went heavy on the pedal and the fabric slipped from my fingers, snagging lightly.

Kenshin's face fell, snapping me out of my stupor. When I glanced back over at the kimono I breathed a sigh of relief that it only made a few tiny holes in the thread loop. Composing myself, I quickly busied my hands with fixing my mistake.

Thankfully, drawing attention away from my tomato-red cheeks, Hiko stepped up to observe my work with a smirk on his face. "You're improving."

Was that a compliment? I beamed up at him. "Why, thank you!"

He nodded once and disappeared back into his room.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin asked, finally breaking his stare.

She was holding up a piece of the half-completed kimono, and carefully folded and sat it down on the table. "Yes?"

"May I speak with you alone, please?"

My heart gave a curious little hiccup.

"I'll be in touch," Saito said by way of saying goodbye. As he passed me, he paused, giving me an assessing look.

My brow raised. "What?"

"Something about you reminds me of a raccoon."

I dropped the fabric into my lap. "Excuse me?"

He seemed very happy to have come to that conclusion. "Yes. I will refer to you as such from now on." He continued on his way without a backward glance.

"You guys are so naïve!" I exclaimed. "Do you really think I'll respond to that?"

Kenshin smiled widely at me, enjoying my humiliation much more than I thought necessary.

"Thank you, Saito," he said, as Saito walked out the door. My face felt as if I had held it over boiling water and let the steam turn me into a lobster. Ashamed, I glanced down at my sewing again, hoping he couldn't read my thoughts, because I couldn't help but wonder what he'd have to say to Tomoe that I couldn't hear.

Kenshin's breath hit my cheek suddenly, startling me, and I jolted upright. "I'll be right back." He glanced over at the window where Yahiko was still busy playing outside, and then pressed a sweet kiss to my cheek, making me smile. Tomoe followed Kenshin up the stairs and into his room.

Shut up alone in the kitchen, I decided it was time for ice cream.

Yahiko popped his head inside a moment later, catching me red-handed as I filled my bowl. "I knew it!"

"I just want a scoop!"

"I get one when I come inside then," Yahiko grumbled, looking around the giant living room. "Is Hiko in his room?"

I grabbed a spoon and took my first glorious bite. "Yea, why?"

"There's an old lady wandering around the woods. I think she's lost."

An old lady? "Oh! That must have been the neighbor Kenshin made fun of!"

Yahiko's eyes went wide. "Kenshin made fun of somebody?"

I took my bowl and walked towards the door, waving off his question. "When he was little. I'll have to tell you later. Where is she?"

Yahiiko pointed just about an acre down the woods. He was right, there was an old lady looking completely lost as she glanced in one direction, then another. Poor thing. I pouted in sympathy, and we made our way towards her, me wishing I had left my ice cream inside.

"Yahiko! You egghead!" We spun to see Sanosuke flat on his belly at the bottom of the porch, waving a fist in the air. "You left your bokken on the step and I tripped!"

Yahiko's hysterical laughter was contagious, and I nearly spit out ice cream. "Serves you right, rooster-head!"

Sano stood and brushed himself off. "Why, I outta!"

Chuckling to myself, I left the boys to their insults and kept walking towards the old woman. The breeze fluttered a wave of dark hair, littered with grey, across her forehead. The rest of it was piled high on the top of her head in a messy bun. She was hunched over, staring up at a weeping willow tree.

"Excuse me," I called softly, so as not to startle her.

Her gaze met mine slowly, eyes such a light grey that it looked as if she were seeing through me.

"May I help you?"

Very abruptly, her eyes narrowed as she took me in inch by inch. "You don't live here." Her voice was scratchy and deep but with an oddly sweet lilt to it, as if decades of cigarette smoke had scraped away at a once much softer tone.

"Well, no," I responded, preparing myself for the meanness Kenshin spoke about. "I'm just staying here for a while."

She crossed her arms, and the movement made her substantial chin wobble. I didn't know if it was Kenshin's story or what, but I had to force myself not to stare at it. "You're not married!" she accused, her eyes squinting bitterly.

I shook my head, feeling a little flustered, and took another step towards her. "Oh no, it's not like that. Hiko is my…" _what was he to me, anyway?_ "Friend?" I glanced further down the woods, just barely making out a tall figure walking towards us. "Your family must be looking for you. Let's go meet them halfway."

The woman looked at me cautiously as I gently took her arm and gave her the brightest smile I could muster. "What's your name?"

To my surprise, she let me lead her towards the approaching figure. "Del."

"It's very nice to meet you, Del. I'm… Kaiko." Last second, I decided it might be a good idea not to tell her my real name, even though I doubted she'd remember it anyway. The ice cream was so cold it felt like it was burning my palm, but Del was so unsteady that I couldn't let her go to maneuver it. It made me wonder how on earth she made it this far without falling.

"I can't find my house," she grumbled.

Her foot wedged on the corner of a stump, and I caught her before she face-planted. "No worries!" I grunted a little as I pulled her up to steady her on her feet. She was oddly quite small, except the chin, but she weighed more than I was prepared for. "I'll help you find it."

"You're very plain, aren't you?" She said, studying me out of the corner of her eye.

I pouted, suddenly needing a bite of my ice cream. "Ummm… I guess so."

"There you are!" I glanced up as the young man approached, tall and well-built, with brown hair that touched the corners of his eyes. He seemed so relieved to see Del, and I smiled in relief. His eyes found mine, crinkling with gratitude. "Sorry, my grandmother wandered off again."

"Grandmother?" Del leaned into my arm and glared at him. "I ain't nobody's grandmother!"

The man sighed and gave her a patient smile. "Carol is waiting for you inside. Do you remember Carol?"

He must have said the magic word because her eyes lit up. "My Carol is home?"

"Sure is." He offered her his arm and she willingly let me go to take it. Thankful to escape what I was sure would be another insult, I was ready to get back to the cabin and finish my well-deserved ice cream.

Then Del's eyes focused on me. "Who is that?" she asked, pointing.

The man glanced down at her. "That's the nice lady who helped you."

She huffed in frustration. "Not the lady! The man!"

I glanced over my shoulder, but nothing was there except the light breeze ruffling the drying leaves. Okay, so now I wasn't just plain, I was a man. _It's okay Kaoru, this woman is a little senile_. But it did point precariously to the fact that we were completely alone.

Oh boy, Kenshin would probably be upset…

"Well," I said, chuckling uncomfortably, "I'd better get back. Have a good day!" I took a big bite of ice cream then, thinking I would just turn around and be done with it, but the guy kept talking.

"Thank you, miss…?"

I swallowed so I could answer him and immediately regretted it. "Kaiko," I grimaced, feeling a freezing throb beginning in the back of my head.

The man stepped up, looking uncertain if he was allowed to touch my arm or not. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a couple times, and it slowly subsided. I really needed to start pacing myself. "Brain-freeze."

"Kaiko, who loves ice cream," he observed, amused. His smile made me realize he was a very attractive young man. "I'm Tev. If you need anything, we're just a couple acres over the hill." He pointed into the distance, where the trees cleared into a wide open field.

I nodded, smiling politely. "Thanks. It was nice to meet you, Tev. You too, Del." I waved at the old woman, but she turned her head away, ignoring me, and yanked on Tev's arm impatiently.

"Nice to meet you, Kaiko." He chuckled and let his grandmother pull him away as he called over his shoulder, "And thank you for making this easy for me."

"I ain't got any grandkids, but you take me to see Carol anyway."

"I will, grandma."

I made my way back to the house, distantly Del's complaints faded away into the background.

Soujiro met me halfway back to the cabin, his eyes firmly narrowing in on the young man and older woman back behind me. "Yahiko said you were out here alone. That's not very smart right now, Kaoru."

I nodded, feeling a little idiotic. "I know."

Soujiro sighed. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Who was that?"

"The old lady's grandson." I glanced back behind me. Tev had his arm snug around his grandmother's shoulders, his other was holding her hand. "She wandered off from home, and I think she has Alzheimer's. Poor thing."

Soujiro's mouth curled in a way that was so familiar it almost hurt to see it. It always did that when he thought something he knew he shouldn't say out loud.

"Don't say a word about her chin or Hiko will make you chop firewood all night!"

His eyes snapped to mine and responded with all seriousness, "Kaoru… I was simply going to point out that she looked exactly like our eighth grade chemistry teacher."

A laugh burst through my lips. "Mrs. Dalya?"

We began a slow trek back to the house. "She just _looked_ mean. She really did."

"Looks can be deceiving, Soujiro." I shrugged. "Maybe not in this case, but they can be."

He chuckled, and for a moment we walked together in companionable silence as birds chirped merrily from the tree branches. After a while, Soujiro cleared his throat, and I knew he was trying to find the words to say something important. "Your uh… your friend, the one with the long hair—"

"Megumi?"

A nod and a wide smile. "She blended."

"Oh… well, that should be interesting." I was looking forward to seeing how that might change my friend. If it was anything like Sanosuke it just made him even more borderline narcissistic than he already was. "Still two Yahiko's?"

"So far."

I walked a couple paces before I noticed he had fallen behind. When I turned around, Soujiro was looking at the ground, his brown hair completely hiding his eyes. "I haven't said I'm sorry," his voice softly drifted after me.

Concerned, I started towards him. "Soujiro, you didn't mean to—"

"I did." He glanced up as he said it, and that eerie smile was in place, completely offsetting the seriousness of our conversation. "I think I would have done anything to prove myself to Mister Shishio up until that moment in the park."

I glanced up to the sounds of grunts up ahead. My kid and past Yahiko were sparing together, and Hiko was standing off to the side watching them, his arms crossed over his chest in a stance I was sure he would die in.

"What was it that changed your mind?" I asked.

Soujiro smiled at the ground. "When you were little, you used to yell at the older kids who bullied the little ones. I remember watching you and thinking how brave and fierce you were and wishing I could borrow you for the day to come yell at my family." He laughed as if it were funny, but it hurt my heart.

I wished I _had_ yelled at his family.

"Then when that bully cornered you, it just made me so angry. I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to torment people anymore. And I knew there was no way I could hurt you, miss Kaoru."

I scrunched my nose. "You know you don't have to call me that."

Soujiro's cheeks pinkened, and he scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry. I was an exceedingly polite killer in the past."

"Well," I said, hoping I sounded lighthearted, "that's kinda creepy."

He chuckled, adding to the creepy factor. I don't even think he realized it. "Insanity, maybe?"

I tried to giggle at his joke, or what I hoped was a joke, but it got stuck in my throat. We were almost at the cabin now and there was something I needed to know. "Soujiro, did you blend before or after your… family's death?"

I peeked over at him, that familiar, warm face. His smile drifted away as those ocean blue eyes stared at the ground. "I'll have to give you two sides of the story, miss Kaoru… er, Kaoru."

He grinned at me again, and I tried hard to grin back. Although it probably looked like I was constipated.

"I was coming home to get some things to move to my new apartment." He shook his head, remembering. "I remember thinking it was too silent, someone was always yelling in our house."

I remembered that too. Not once when I was over there had things been quiet, even in the middle of the night.

"When I found them, I was startled and sick and even heartbroken, but I started just laughing hysterically." I stopped walking and turned to meet his eyes, but Soujiro was looking at the ground. That strange smile crept up on his face, his permanent coping mechanism. "Then I felt the cold," he continued, "and the memories came. At first it was strange because the shock of it went away instantly, but there was still heartbreak, which I was able to ignore. I had a job to do then, so I turned to walk away from them. My step sister started making a noise, like she was choking on her own blood." Soujiro closed his eyes, that grin never cracking. "So, I spun around and sunk my sword through her heart. It felt like a kindness at the moment because she was going to die whether I helped it along or not. This way she just suffered less. And now I had the memories of killing dozens of people anyway, so it wasn't as hard as it would have been."

My heart broke in half. I reached up, touching his arm gently. "Oh Soujiro, I'm so sorry!"

He opened his eyes, and that weird grin tilting his mouth was trembling just slightly. "I had visited Misao earlier that day and had her phone in my pocket because she'd left it at the coffee house. At first, pleasing mister Shishio was more important to me than anything, and I'm sorry for that."

I nodded, understanding, and loathing Shishio more than anyone in this world. "So, what about the other side of the story?"

His eyes cornered to me and his smile widened. "I'm usually very good at obeying mister Shishio, as you know Miss Kaoru." I cringed a little, and Soujiro's eyes went wide. "Oh sorry! I don't mean to sound like I have split-personalities or anything. It's just very easy to slip into that façade when I'm feeling… uncomfortable."

And it wasn't so much the mask as the casual tone he used when he spoke much like his past self. I half expected him to go into detail of the killings with a clown-like smile on his face and I wasn't sure if I could handle that sort of creepiness right now. Still, I wanted him to be comfortable with me. "It's okay. You're just smiling a lot. I'm used to that."

He put his hand on mine, hesitantly. "My past self wanted to obey Mister Shishio, really, I did. But when I saw my counterpart, staring at the bodies, laughing, I recognized that feeling. I laughed when I killed my family in the past too, but it wasn't because I was happy." He turned his intense gaze on me then, and a wave of pure emotion radiated from him, stopping me in my tracks. "I was drawn to that, Kaoru. I was so curious to find someone who felt the same things as I did. So, I snuck up to him and just… blended."

My heart was pounding, thinking about those intense moments. I couldn't fully undersand how Soujiro felt, not really, because I'd never been through the things he had. But I knew my Soujiro, present or past, was not meant to kill anybody. "You know, I decided a long time ago that I didn't want to look at people's pasts, Soujiro. Your future is what's important. And now there's so much good you can do."

"And I want that too. I do."

I smiled at him, trying to hide how sad I felt for his loss of innocence. "Good. Then you're forgiven for pointing a sword at me and slamming me against a wall... oh, and strangling me!"

Soujiro's face turned an embarrassed shade of red and he looked away, smiling. "Then I guess I'll forgive you for slapping me in the face. You were fierce, Kaoru!"

I smiled down at the ground. I didn't want to admit how exhausting it was to try and beat the crap out of him back at the house, but now it made sense why I never just passed through him, since he was already blended. "I barely made a mark on you!"

Soujiro shrugged. "Any other time before that, you would have."

Taking in a big breath, I said seriously, "I'm sorry too."

That must have surprised him because his smile slipped, and those blue eyes rounded at me. "Kaoru, I was just kidding. I deserved it!"

"You did deserve to have your butt kicked, but that's not what I'm talking about." Soujiro tilted his head at me, waiting. I took a deep breath, and then another. "I'm sorry because I knew something was off with your family, and I didn't do anything about it. What you did is nothing compared to that. I'm so sorry, Soujiro."

He shook his head adamantly. "You asked me a thousand times what was going on with my family, Kaoru. Don't blame yourself because I wouldn't be honest with you."

Still, I wondered if there was something else I could have done to save him. I would live with the guilt of that for the rest of my life. Soujiro must have seen that in my face.

"Hey!" Soujiro turned me to him and took both my hands in his. "I'm okay, Kaoru. Mister Shishio might have gone the wrong way about it, but he did teach me how strong I am."

I reach up and pulled him into my arms, simply needing to hug my friend. "Remind me to thank him for that," I said blandly, making him laugh.

He pulled back and jerked his chin toward the others. "Mister Seijuro is waiting for me. He's really good with a sword."

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought he was going to teach you hand to hand combat. I didn't know he used a sword at all."

"Both, apparently. You should join us."

I glanced at the cabin and sighed. It was well into the afternoon now, and I hadn't eaten any real food since yesterday, which was evident when my stomach announced that fact to the world a second later, making Soujiro chuckle. I decided to spare anyway, because, if nothing else, at least it would help to prepare me mentally for the inevitable fight that was to come. That and I really didn't feel in the mood to sew anymore.

I sat my unfinished ice cream on the front porch, not wanting another brain freeze before all the moving I was about to do. It made me feel a little strange anyway, and I had the absurd idea that Saito was trying to poison me.

What I hadn't bargained on, was the intense skill of the people I was sparing with. Tomorrow, I was sure to be covered from head to foot with bruises.

Our first round they took it easy on me.

By the fifth round of being knocked on my backside, Hiko decided to start making fun of me. "You're like a dried leaf I decided to swing a bat at, Kaoru. Stay on your feet."

"That's not helpful!" I shouted at him, grimacing as I rubbed a tender spot on my bottom and brushed the dirt off my pants.

Hiko brushed his hands together and turned his attention to both Yahiko's who were currently shouting in an intense battle with one another. I was ashamed to admit that my kid was desperately out of his league here. Past Yahiko could do things with his bokken that I had only seen Kenshin do. I wondered how often they had practiced together.

"You look like an ant trying to take down a jaguar, Yahiko. Pull back and then lunge, don't just keep swinging aimlessly." Hiko shot a glance at me. "What have you been teaching this kid?"

I glared at him. "Nothing _seriously_! I never thought he'd need to be in a literal swordfight until recently."

Yahiko pulled back, glancing between Hiko and me. He looked determined but there was a glint in his eye, one I knew meant he was a little miffed.

"Ready, Kaoru?" Soujiro called. He tapped his toe on the ground, but I was still watching Hiko. The grumpy man turned back around, and before I even made a plan to move, I lunged, spun, pressing my hand flat on the ground and swung my bokken straight up in the air as hard as my muscles would push it. There was a loud crack, and a thump. Breathing heavily, I stood straight and took in my completely shocking surroundings…

Soujiro was on the ground several feet away from me, a cloud of dirt settling at his sides. Everything went completely quiet as the dust settled.

"Oh my god, Soujiro!" I scrambled over to him, but he held up his hand.

"I'm fine, Kaoru."

"What was _that_?" Yahiko's face made a giant "O" and the sight of it made me feel quite pleased with myself.

But I was too busy being stunned to answer him right away. "I… I-I've been hanging around Kenshin too long, I guess."

"Well done, Kaoru!" Soujiro dusted the dirt from his pants and stood. His wide smile made his eyes crinkle. "You must be making up from before!"

"Thanks!" I stared absently at my bokken, swinging it leisurely back and forth. "I was worried I hurt you!"

Imagine that, _me_ hurting Soujiro with a sword!

Yahiko shook his head in disbelief. "I've seen you spare a million times before, Kaoru. You're good bu—"

"If by _good_ you mean _can barely hold a bokken upright_ , I'd be forced to agree with you." Hiko strode purposefully my way, eyes narrowed almost suspiciously. He gripped the tip of my bokken with his fist, and I glared up at him.

"I beg your unbelievable pardon?" He was kind of right, but that didn't make what he said any less rude!

"How did you do that, Kaoru?" Hiko's hard gaze held mine, and I felt pinned to the ground.

"I don't know. I was mad at you for poking fun at my kid and I just did it."

For a long moment he stared at me, eyes calculating, body unmoving. Then he made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat and turned to walk away. "I make fun of everybody. Now, I want to see it again."

Fine! I poised my bokken straight and set my legs hip width apart, smiling triumphantly at Soujiro. "Let's do this." Maybe this time he would be ready for me and I'd be knocked on my butt.

The front door opened and Kenshin was there. Immediately, I zeroed in on his cross-shaped scar, which appeared almost as blazing red as his hair in the sunlight. I had been so used to feeling excited and giddy every time he walked into a room. This time though, a twinge of unexpected anger flashed through my chest along with that giddiness, making me feel suddenly dizzy.

 _Where on earth did that come from?_

I shook my head to clear it. Thankfully, that helped, and I felt that familiar eager smile pulling at my cheeks at the sight of him. Kenshin tilted his head at my reaction but said nothing. He watched Soujiro and I with eyes that weren't so much upset, as extraordinarily cautious. It might take some time before he was able to trust my friend, and I understood that.

"Ready, Kaoru?" Soujiro happily grinned at me, clearly pleased with my progress, but Hiko snatched the katana from his hands and motioned for him to step aside.

"She'll be sparing with me this time."

Soujiro cast me a slightly concerned glance, but smiled and stepped away. "Sure, Mister Seijuro."

A lump built in my throat, because the man was just so _huge_! "Your specialty is hand to hand combat. What do you know about swords?"

"I know that a girl who practices Kamiya Kasshin Ryu doesn't know these techniques."

I let the bokken fall to my side and tilted my head at him curiously. "How did you know I practiced that?"

He cocked one eyebrow at me. "Perhaps _Shinta_ told me."

"Why don't I believe you?" _Was he acting suspicious or was it just me?_

Hiko's gigantic shoulders shrugged. "Believe what you'd like."

I really, really wanted to hit this man with my bokken, and I tried. Really, I did. With a yell, I attacked, but Hiko was strong, and huge, and when I spun, he caught my ankle. The force of my spin plus his extreme strength was enough to make my muscle strain painfully, and I landing unceremoniously on my side.

"Walk it off," Hiko commanded. I expected a triumphant smirk or at least a putdown, but Hiko's face was completely expressionless. "I didn't hurt you."

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Yahiko helped me to my feet. "That was less impressive than the first time," he commented dryly.

I snorted. "Yea, thanks kid."

I hobbled a little at first, but Hiko was right, the pain went away within a few steps. Kenshin's eyes, still framed by those charming glasses, followed me as I stepped up to him, biting my lip nervously. "Did you see me lay Soujiro out?" It would've been such a shame had he only seen Hiko kick my butt and not the previous round.

He nodded. "Yes, from the window." In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, Kenshin's eyes found Hiko's. Then, completely at ease, he smiled down at me adoringly. "It was incredible, Kaoru. That it was."

Breathing heavily, I sat down on the steps and Kenshin joined me. I watched him thankfully, enjoying how the mid-afternoon sun, streaming through the trees, burnished his bright hair. He stretched out his legs for a moment before curling them in to sit in that accustomed cross-legged fashion. His familiar quirks made me feel very warm and peaceful. Still, my fingers wrapped around the hilt of my bokken tightly.

I watched Hiko curiously. He was an odd man, one who knew the ins and outs of sword fighting more than I thought he would. "Do you think it's possible that Hiko is blended?"

Kenshin chuckled softly. "I've been wondering that since we got here."

"Really?"

He nodded. "He won't tell me, but there are little things that seem to point that direction. Not once, in this lifetime, did my father ever indicate he knew anything about swordsmanship. And now there is a wall of katanas hanging in his room."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?"

Kenshin grinned over at me. "He likes having his secrets. That he does."

I made a funny sound in the back of my throat. "He's very… interesting."

"Did Soujiro tell you he's not blended anymore?" Kenshin asked.

"What?"

He nodded at my friend, who was currently in a spare with Hiko. It surprised me how almost evenly matched they were. "That's only _your_ Soujiro. Saito said it was for the boy's protection. Had Soujiro completely disappeared, Shishio would know something was up. That he would."

My grip tightened, and my face felt hot. "But… past Soujiro, wouldn't he be in danger staying there?"

Kenshin shook his head. "If Shishio or the others somehow find a way to harm Soujiro, Saito will send him back to his time."

They made me think, "What's going on with Shishio and the Juppongatana?"

The wind picked up, blowing his fiery bangs back and forth across his forehead. "Nothing, apparently. They're being oddly cooperative and quiet."

"That's not good," I commented, my heartbeat picking up curiously. I was thankful when a soft breeze pushed through, caressing my warm face.

"No." Kenshin stared into the distance, eyes narrowed in thought, and he pushed the hair from his face. "That it is not."

"That makes me nervous, Kenshin." I stared out at Soujiro, noticing, not for the first time, how he watched the Yahiko's with a genuine smile on his face as they bickered relentlessly. It reminded me of when I caught Kenshin people-watching, soaking in their happiness as if it could possibly affect his own.

Kenshin cast me a sideways smile. "He'll be okay, Kaoru."

I truly believed him. "I met your neighbor."

Kenshin tilted his head. "Miss Del?" The glasses slipped slightly down his nose and he pushed them back up with one long finger.

I nodded. "She has Alzheimer's now. Poor thing couldn't find her way home."

"Careful Kaoru," Kenshin's voice went suddenly hard and my eyes snapped to his, taken aback. "I wouldn't put it past Enishi to use your generosity against you. That I would not."

Something about that set my teeth on edge. I glanced over at Soujiro, feeling his eyes on the two of us. He smiled uncomfortably and turned his attention back to Hiko and the boys.

"Should I have let her wander around out there alone?"

Kenshin let out a deep exhale and took my face in his hands. Distantly, I heard Yahiko screech, "Not in front of me!" And Kenshin's mouth twitched with humor. "Just come get me, Kaoru. I know where she lives. I can help." He voice was gentle and sweet, not reprimanding in the least, and still, I felt like a scolded child.

I honestly don't know where it came from, because I hadn't thought I felt any _real_ anger or jealousy towards the situation until that very moment. But rage bubbled inside me like a bursting volcano, and suddenly I was overflowing. Pushing his hands away, I stood. "Didn't you _sense_ Del out there, Kenshin? Or were too busy talking alone with Tomoe."

Before I knew what I was doing, my grip tightened painfully on the hilt of my bokken and I swung. There was a loud crack, like boulders smacking together, and everything went still.

It took a while for understanding to settle in my chest, and when it did, the breath left me, leaving behind a sick, cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. Instantly, the anger was gone, and I slapped a palm to my mouth.

My bokken was about an inch from Kenshin's forehead, and his fist was white against the tip where he had shot it out to stop the blow.

I had wanted to seriously hurt my Kenshin.

My stomach went completely hollow. One second Tomoe and Kenshin's alone-talk was a passing uneasiness and the next it was a flaming inferno that made me want to spit fire. All I really knew was that I was angry. Angrier than I had any right to be, and distrusting Kenshin was _not_ the reason. To be honest, I didn't know what the reason was. But the look in his eyes as he stared at the weapon I'd used to hurt him cut completely through me.

And I didn't know where the rage came from. I truly, truly didn't!

"Kenshin!" His grip loosened just slightly, and I immediately yanked the bokken from his hand and shoved it at the ground as if it were evil and possessed. Then I dropped to my knees beside him, fluttering my hands near his body, but unsure if I should touch him. "I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

Those wide violet eyes blinked, and they lifted to his father, who had the first real look of shock I'd ever seen on his face. "It's okay, Kaoru. But tell me, was anyone else at Del's house?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous, keeping his narrowing eyes locked with Hiko's.

I glanced back and forth between the two of them, not quite understanding, and tears welled up in my eyes. "Her… H-Her g-grandson met me outside. He mentioned Carol being there."

Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Carol is Del's daughter, but she has no grandchildren."

Kenshin was on his feet the next heartbeat, his katana already poised at his side.

"Go," Hiko ordered. "Now! I'll follow."

The next second, Kenshin was gone, and Hiko was running full speed to retrieve a sword from his room. Soujiro, for once unsmiling, watched me carefully for a moment before he was gone too, following Kenshin to Del's house.

The front door opened, and Megumi and Tomoe scurried outside, followed closely by Sanosuke.

"What happened?" Megumi asked, her eyes finding mine. At the look of misery on my face, she dropped to her knees and wound her arms around my neck. "Are you okay, Kaoru?"

But I was looking over her shoulder, at Tomoe, curious as to why I felt no jealousy towards her whatsoever. Even more curious, why I felt an overwhelming sense of joy at the sight of her.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so this is where things start _really_ happening. Any guesses on what's going down? PLEASE remember to trust the author, even when things are not going in a happy direction. I do not torture my favorite characters unless it is necessary to the story. Unfortunately, at least for a little while, that might be necessary. And before anyone asks, no, this will not be a love-triangle between Kaoru, Kenshin, and Tomoe. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Author's Notes:** **Kaoru will NOT be herself in this chapter, and it's kind of depressing. Please don't kill me. Just remember, this is not a permanent character personality change.**

 **Stormraven: You read Kenshin's mind the same way I did when it comes to Soujiro. It's a completely different situation now, even if he did experience fighting with Soujiro and seeing him change in the past. This Soujiro hadn't experienced that yet, since Enishi brought them through before Shishio's death. I loved, loved, loved your speculations about Hiko! One in particular was awesome! And as promised, I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, even if I really want to. :) Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Del was fine. In fact, she was tucked with surprising care into her bed, and in a deep, peaceful sleep, as if someone had taken the time to make sure she was warm and comfortable before leaving. Carol was not there, so Hiko called to make sure Del was looked after before we hurriedly left.

We were back at headquarters now, trying to plan our next steps. The unwarranted anger I felt toward Kenshin had returned full force. And now we knew why...

It was as if my feelings were at war. I'd never understood there being a fine line between love and hate until now. I loved Kenshin desperately, and yet, every time I looked at him, I felt rage so concentrated and powerful that it burned deep in my skin, like a fire doused in oil. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth now as I sat in the interrogation room, biting my lip, knowing he was watching from behind the two-way mirror.

"Is this what Tev looked like?" Tomoe pulled a photo from her purse and held it up to me. I had never seen that look in her eyes before, one of terrible worry and fear.

Swallowing, I studied the photo of a nice looking guy, smiling as he held his arm around Tomoe shoulders, she was still solemn-looking as ever. His hair was toned down a little when I met him, where as in the photo it was sticking up wildly in the back, but it was definitely Tev. I nodded, making myself meet her eyes. "Yes, that's him."

So, Tev was Tomoe's brother, the current Enishi. From what I could gather, past Enishi had been with him, the man Del pointed to when she looked at me, only moments before he managed to blend with me. I wished I had listened when she said she had no grandchildren, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. The mean old lady was not as lost as I had foolishly assumed she'd been.

I wished I had listened to Kenshin, and not been so ridiculously foolish to rush out there _alone_ to help her...

Tomoe nodded, her lips in a firm line. "Okay. Thank you, Kaoru. At least now we have a lead on my brother." Her voice was steady, but her hand shook as she retrieved the photo from my waiting fingers. I ached to make her feel better. Every time I was near Tomoe it felt as if a loved one had returned home. I'd liked Tomoe almost from the beginning, but this feeling of closeness was something I would have to get used to. There was no way for us to know whether her brother had blended with past Enishi or not. But since he had willingly helped his past self trick me, it didn't look good.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe." And I was sorry, but I was also fuming. It was Enishi who did this to me, who made me feel this way towards Kenshin, _both_ of them. Somehow, when he blended with me, I inherited, not his memories, but his _feelings_. It was a genius plan. What better way to torture Kenshin if past me was already dead? Now here I was, my emotions battling to hate him without any valid reason, or love him… because I did still love him. I loved him more than I ever thought I possibly could. And now that love felt tainted.

It was driving me mad!

But it was driving Kenshin madder.

After finding Del, Kenshin returned to the cabin, looking determinedly anxious and livid. But not at me. He knew something had changed in me the second he walked onto the front porch of Hiko's cabin. Now, when he looked at me, it was with eyes that held such penetrating sadness that the emotions it evoked in me made me turn away.

It pissed me off. It broke my heart. It made me feel completely, depressingly numb.

But Kenshin didn't crumble as he had when he found past me dead. In fact, I'd never seen him more determined.

That night, we had shared a cot at headquarters, since staying at Hiko's cabin was no longer safe, and for a while I thought that rage was just a passing feeling. I melted into Kenshin's arms as easily as I had the night before, loving his warmth. He ran his fingers gently, comfortingly through my hair and kissed my shoulder to say goodnight. Beyond that, I believe my outburst had made him cautious.

And then I dreamed that Kenshin had left me.

I was standing in the middle of a frozen lake with Yahiko at my side, and Kenshin watching us from the shore. It must have been warm there, because the grass was thick and green as emeralds, and fireflies sparkled like stardust.

"Thank you for everything, Kaoru-dono," he said, his voice warm and kind, the smile I adored so much crinkling his eyes. Sounds like sharp slashes on thunder made me look down. Hairline cracks webbed out in the ice, starting at our feet. We were going to fall in. I screamed for him, but Kenshin walked away.

"Don't go!"

I grabbed Yahiko's hand as we fell through the ice. It was the coldest sensation I'd ever experienced. As cold as blending.

I woke up, shaking with rage, and shoved Kenshin away with a gasp, pressing my hand to my chest. The anger was like hot lava, coursing through my limbs, and I burst into tears. Instantly Kenshin shot up and scooped me into his arms. "Kaoru?" He rocked me gently, back and forth, but the motion made me feel sick. "Kaoru, what is it?"

My fingers dug hard into his shoulders. "Let me go!"

It wasn't the dream itself that made me so angry, but the powerful feelings it evoked, now intensified to a violent degree.

Kenshin's body went still as stone. Carefully he peeled himself away but kept his hands on my shoulders as he intensely looked me over. His eyes, wide purple orbs, narrowed sharply until they were slits of pure golden. "Enishi!" he gritted out.

I wanted to claw through his skin to break free. I wanted to pull him to me and weep into his arms. I wanted these thoughts of _hurting_ _him_ out of my head!

"Get Tomoe!" I screamed through my tears.

The door swung open with a bang and Hiko's bulking form filled the frame. "The hell—"

"Get Tomoe," Kenshin ordered, voice hard.

But still he held onto my arms. I shoved him again. "Kenshin, you need to get AWAY FROM ME!"

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Kaoru."

My eyes snapped up to meet his, my teeth set so hard my jaw ached. "You don't understand," I growled through my teeth. "I want to _hurt you_ , Kenshin!"

His fingers only tightened on my arms, his eyes searching and hard. "Why?" I leapt at him, but he was stronger than I was. Using his bodyweight, he pinned me down on the bed beneath him. "Why Kaoru?" He shouted. "What did Enishi do to you?!"

I bucked and strained beneath him, but to no avail. "He made me hate you!" I cried.

Stunned, Kenshin's heated eyes slowly widened with understanding. Enishi had found a way to torture him for Tomoe's death that was truly brilliant. He could walk away now if he wanted to, knowing he had figuratively shoved a blade through Kenshin's heart, a blade that would stab over and over again every time we saw each other.

Exhausted and deflated, my head fell back onto the cot, tears streaming into the knotted hair at my ears. "I don't want to hate you," I whispered miserably.

Darkness overtook me, and I didn't remember anything else.

I woke up feeling sore and exhausted, but the warm scent of white plum comforted me sweetly.

My head rested in Kenshin's lap. His gentle fingers ran soothingly from my scalp to the tips of my hair, and I sighed. "I had the worst dream." My lids stuck together, caked with old tears, and I wiped them roughly with my fists.

But it wasn't all a dream, and it was Tomoe's lap my head was in. I stared at her, wide-eyed, as understanding slowly sunk in. "Kenshin?"

"Sssshh, it's okay Kaoru." Her voice was soothing as honey, and I relaxed against her, feeling like a little girl in the comforting arms of a mother or sister. It wasn't because of Kenshin that I felt so soothed. It was Tomoe.

I glanced over to find Kenshin sitting against the wall, his eyes bloodshot and staring back at me. "Do you hate me today, Kaoru-dono?"

He sounded like he already knew the answer.

And he was right.

The intensity of those feelings changed with every moment, but they never went away.

And now I sat, unable to slip back into the reality of my own true feelings again. It had been two days since the run in with Del, and answers had been trickling in steadily. But no solutions. No one really seemed to know what to do with me, except Kenshin. There was an unspoken agreement between us. He hadn't attempted to touch me since that night, but I couldn't expect him to stay away. Deep down I didn't want him to stay away, even if I couldn't contain my unjustifiable hatred towards him.

No, not _my_ hatred. I didn't hate Kenshin, but Enishi did, and I _felt_ it.

My friends were watching me through the mirror, I knew, and it made me feel like a lab rat who had wondered out of the maze, making everyone scream and run in the opposite direction, or behind a wall in this case.

"Do you have any new memories, Kaoru?" Tomoe asked. "Maybe the memory of Kenshin killing me in the past?"

I shook my head. "No, no memories. Only feelings." Hatred of Kenshin. Sisterly love of Tomoe. Other than that, I felt the same about everyone else. Unfortunately, this despising Kenshin made me a very different, and very bitter person.

Tomoe scribbled something down in a large notebook, her brows set in determination. "Do you have any idea when Enishi could have done this, Kaoru?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "I thought it was brain freeze." The idea that ice cream had been my downfall really made me mad. There was something about being a naturally joyful person, one who ate ice cream in the woods, that made anger a very unnatural emotion. I generally let go of any grudges within minutes. I hated the feeling of hurting people to the point that if I thought maybe I had unintentionally said something offensive to someone, it would keep me awake at night.

Anger, I concluded, turned me into someone who was absolutely insane. How could anyone stand feeling this way all the time?!

My palm smacked painfully against the cold, steel table, and Tomoe shoulders jerked slightly. "Because apparently I can't tell the difference in a headache and a time traveler trying to take possession of my body. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," Tomoe ordered as if speaking to a child, her face reddening, "I need you to take a deep breath. He's getting to you."

Yes, her brother was getting to me. I felt as if I had been violated, my innermost feelings twisted and butchered into a bloodied heap without reason. His feelings turned me into someone I wasn't. Not only that, he'd stolen something beautiful and meaningful from me, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever get it back. I knew how Enishi felt about Kenshin, but that didn't mean I was on his side.

With tears streaming down my cheeks I looked up at Tomoe, begging silently for help. "Can you imagine if someone told a lie, a terrible lie about Akira, making you feel _hatred_ towards him? And even when you found out it wasn't true, those feelings remained. And then you see him, day in and day out, watching you with hopeful eyes that beg you to love him, but you can't even make yourself go near him without wanting to gouge those eyes out!"

Because that was what things had amounted to with Kenshin for the past couple days. Yesterday, I felt him walking several steps behind me, and without warning, I turned and lunged at him. But Kenshin was on alert since discovering Enishi's plot, monitoring every noise, every twitch and every sensation. He was expecting me. With a growl of frustration, he pinned me roughly to the wall, my arms above my head and his fingers digging painfully into my wrists. Every sensory inside of me went on high alert having him pressed against me. He was exhausted. His face was set, his lips a thin line, and his eyes were round purple plums, watching me with that pained hopefulness. Those eyes dripped to my mouth, and I snapped my teeth at him. When they snapped back up to mine, blazing gold dripped into his irises like warm paint. With a swear, Kenshin roughly smacked the wall beside my head and let me go.

It was the last time he'd lost his temper in front of me, keeping himself under tight, determined control ever since.

It lasted all of five seconds, but I remember every detail of it with perfect clarity: The guilt, the arousal, the heartbreaking love, the agonizing loathing…

Tomoe's eyes glazed over, and a single tear dripped down her baby soft cheek. "No, I can't imagine that."

"I'm sorry." Guilt washed over me for making her cry. She must be feeling as if her own emotions had been put in a blender the past several weeks too. I bowed my head, staring at the harsh reflection my face made in the metal table, altered by the glaring light above us. "How am I supposed to get past this, Tomoe?"

Tomoe pulled a pack of tissues from her purse. After taking one for herself, she handed them to me and I bowed in gratitude.

"Do you think you still love, Kenshin?" she asked.

I blew my nose loudly, picturing how Kenshin would probably chuckle as he always did when I blew my nose like a trumpet. Quickly, I pushed the memory of his laughter from my thoughts. "Would it hurt this much if I didn't?"

"Probably not."

"Then I must love him quite a bit." The words left my lips with a heavy tongue, and I stared directly at that two-way mirror. I was too confused to understand what I was trying to accomplish by doing that. But Kenshin knew I still loved him. Had that gone away, it would be easier. I could walk away, drowning in my hatred, and never look back again. It would hurt, but maybe eventually, Kenshin could move on. This way was torturous because nothing made sense, and neither of us would ever be willing to let go of the other. I ached for his touch, and yet, his touch made me want to reach for a knife to slash his fingers. _Enishi_ wouldn't allow us to touch.

Tomoe pulled a small notebook and pen from her purse and slid it across the table to me. "Write down every single thing you can think of that makes you love Kenshin. Everything. Don't leave out one detail."

A bitter laugh burst through my lips. "I don't think you quite understand how strong these feelings are, Tomoe. Making a list isn't going to change anything."

She shrugged. "The mind is a very powerful weapon, Kaoru. This will make you _think_. That's a start."

The door opened to the side of the room, and Saito walked in. "We've got a room cleaned and fairly comfortable."

I knew what that meant. Now that I had these feelings, there was no telling how Enishi planned to use me next. For all we knew, Enishi was still lurking inside me like a parasite. As if what he'd already done wasn't enough. Numbly, I stood to be lead to my holding cell, grasping the pen and notebook to my chest. "Thank you, Tomoe."

She stood and bowed graciously, then she thought better of it and pulled me in for a long hug. "It's going to be okay, Kaoru."

I wished I had her confidence.

I held her back tightly, staining her shoulder with my tears. I'd come to discover that since I couldn't punch or maim someone I'd have to let my feelings loose in another way. Since Hiko refused to give me back my bokken, crying was the only viable, non-violent option.

Saito took me through a long hallway with holding cells on each side. I ignored the sounds of the Juppongatana as I passed by, a few of them snarling and laughing and even whistling as I passed by. Usui, I noticed with unease, followed me with his unseeing eyes, a small grin tilting his lips.

"How come they can't just walk through the bars?" I asked, looking away.

Saito glanced at me over his shoulder. "Because that metal time-traveled too. It's from their past."

They had thought of everything. Had I the energy to be impressed, I would have been.

Past Soujiro caught my eye, the second cell to the last, and I gave him a small smile. "Hello, Soujiro."

He immediately stood from his cot in the corner, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, Miss Kaoru!" It was the first time I'd seen past Soujiro separate from mine, and it surprised me how young he looked. The familiarity of him was both strange and soothing.

Then we reached the door at the end of the hallway and stopped. Saito dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"How are you feeling, miss Kamiya?" A deep, gravelly voice asked from my right. My eyes slid over to find Shishio lying sideways on his cot, with one leg bent, like a pharaoh waiting for a servant with a bowl of plump grapes. Those fire-red eyes found mine, following me with a fiendish grin on his charred, black lips. In the dark cell, his eyes appeared almost cat-like in their glowing fierceness, but for the first time, he didn't frighten me.

"You knew he was going to do this to me." I stared at him with my teeth clenched, wanting to leap through the bars and slap the meaningful grin off his scared face. That smile told me everything. He knew exactly what Enishi had done to me.

"Don't give him the satisfaction." Saito's hand was at my back, urging me forward through the metal door. I hadn't realized I was growling low in my throat until his touch jolted me. For once I was grateful he was there.

I glanced back to see Kenshin passing Shishio, keeping a respectful distance behind me, and that same hateful feeling gnawed at my chest, making it hard to breathe. But Kenshin wasn't watching me now. His eyes dripped with venom, the light of the open door catching a flash of pure golden, just as Shishio's smile widened when he caught his eye.

The Battousai was being fed a little more with each passing moment this was happening.

Neither of us would keep our sanity if it lasted much longer.

When we got to my singular cell, Yahiko was there, playing his Gameboy on my cot. Seeing him was like breathing fresh air after being ingulfed in smoke. I ran to him, thankful when his arms encircled my waist in return. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," he said, his voice quivering.

Above Yahiko's head, I met Kenshin's eyes as he peered at us through the steel bars. Instantly, I knew, that it hurt him to see me finding solace with everyone but him. My lip quivered. "I can't help it… I'm..." The word 'sorry' froze on my tongue.

He nodded, eyes flashing that familiar gold. "I know, Kaoru-dono."

He strode away swiftly then, leaving Saito to shut the door. I cringed at the sound of the lock turning. "If it's any consolation, Raccoon-girl, we're looking into finding a test subject to blend, so we can try and figure out what's going on with you. I will do everything in my power to set this straight."

I nodded. That was the nicest thing he'd ever said to me, even if he did call me a raccoon.

"Just let Takeru know when you're ready to leave," he told Yahiko, nodding to the familiar young man sitting outside the cell.

Yahiko nodded, and Saito left.

We sat on the cot together then. The room was small but not as small as the other cells we passed. The cot was layered with thick, comfy quilts and two pillows, and it was quiet, which I was thankful for. "This must be the holding cell they put celebrities and rich people in," I commented dryly.

"Yea." Yahiko sighed and leaned against my shoulder. "I'm going to blend," he informed me resolutely.

"Are you sure? Is it because past Yahiko can kick your butt with a bokken?" I teased, hoping he'd find the humor in my words and throw it back my way.

But he shook his head, anything but humored. "Remember when I told you how happy and confident Shinta made you?"

I pressed my lips together, breathing through my nose against his hair. He smelled like firewood. "Yea" I answered, hoping it came out less wobbly than it felt leaving my lips.

Yahiko stared, narrow-eyed at the wall. "That's completely gone. I'm going to blend and then we'll kill Enishi for taking that away from you."

I shook my head. "No, you're not, Yahiko. We're going to find a way to get through it and move forward. If you blend, you do it for the right reasons. Nobody is killing anyone."

He sat up straight and looked me directly in the eyes. It intimidated me, because for the first time, I felt like I was capable of lying to him. "If you had the chance to hurt Kenshin, would you take it?"

My nose flared. I thought for a minute, unsure of how to answer, because my heart screamed _no_ , while part of my mind wanted to do just that. "I don't know." My voice slipped, making the words catch in my throat.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed heatedly. "Then Enishi has turned you into someone you're not, because that goes against everything you've ever taught me. I hate him for this."

My face felt lit by a flame as my kid looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Yahiko."

Those words echoed in my brain for a long time after my he said them.

By the time Yahiko left, it was dark outside. I tried in vain to sleep, my thoughts whirling in tight circles in my head, my body deeply missing the feel of warm arms and legs tangled with mine. The cell was cold and lonely, and the air was damp.

I heard the thick metal door screech open, but darkness concealed Takeru as he left the room. Maybe he needed a coffee break.

After staring up at the ceiling for a while, my eyes adjusted. Moonlight leaked softly into the cell, providing my only illumination. But it was enough to catch a glimpse of red beside the cell's last bar, hiding behind the thick steel wall. The hair raised on my forearms.

Kenshin was there, sitting on the cold, concrete floor, having relieved Takeru to go rest. Now he prepared to sleep as he always did, nearby and ready to offer me his protection, no matter how uncomfortable.

I could hardly breathe, knowing he was there. His presence felt like an electric blanket, comforting and warm, but one that short circuited, and sent an angry electrical current through my veins.

"Nobody is going to hurt me in here. You can go, Kenshin."

"No," he answered, almost happily. The rurouni mask was firm in its place. "I'll be staying here, Kaoru-dono. That I will."

"And tomorrow?" I asked sarcastically, knowing the answer.

"And the next day too. As long as you're here, so am I."

I swallowed. "I _want_ you to go." That was only half a lie.

"Forgive me, but I don't care, Kaoru." His voice was firm, but still kind somehow, despite the harshness of his words.

A bitter laugh burst through my lips. "You really are Hiko's son."

From my cot, I saw Kenshin's fingers tighten on the hilt of his sword. It did something to my insides. Something in me hoped he'd get mad enough to want to fight me, but I knew better. Kenshin was Kenshin, and he would die protecting me, not fighting me.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk alone with Tomoe?"

I didn't answer him. I stared up at the ceiling, watching the moonlight cast dancing shadows from the wind blowing through the tree branches.

"I'll tell you anyway. Are you jealous of her? Of Tomoe?"

"No," I answered, fighting to stay calm. "She was your first love in the past. Sometimes it was just hard to accept that. But that has nothing to do with what's happening now, and you know it."

He made a sound of agreement in his throat that made me wince. "Yes, she was my first love back in that time. However, I find it very interesting that we never loved one another in this one. That I do. Tomoe agreed with me."

A silent tear slipped from the corner of my eye, dripping to the thin pillow. "You never loved her here? Not at all?"

He shook his head. "And you never loved Soujiro in the past. In fact, I don't think you spoke a single word to him."

I blinked. It was difficult to think of a lifetime without my friend in it. "Really?"

"Really," Kenshin answered. "There are first loves, like Tomoe and myself, like you and Soujiro… and then there are great loves. Tomoe and I found our greatest loves in both lifetimes."

I barked out an unpleasant laugh, roughly wiping my eyes. "That's what you and Tomoe talked about?"

"Partly."

He didn't offer more, and I didn't bother asking. But the familiar part of me found myself curious, "Since you have memories of both lifetimes, would you love her now, if Akira wasn't in the picture?"

Kenshin turned his head, looking at the floor just outside my cell. "Had I not met you, you mean?"

Another tear slipped out. "Sure."

"Maybe. But I'll never know, because you fill up every inch of my heart, Kaoru. There's no more room for that kind of love, not for Tomoe or anyone else. That there is not." He paused for a moment before continuing in a voice that was so soft I could barely hear him. "Even if you hate me for the rest of this life, Kaoru-dono, at least I can find solace in the fact that you'll love me again in the next. That you will."

Kenshin stopped talking then and bowed his head to sleep.

My greatest love…

I cried silently into my pillow for what felt like a lifetime, until my chest and my throat ached from holding back my sobs. I wrote every reason for loving Kenshin I could think of in the notebook Tomoe gave me, littering each page with a fresh batch of tears that made the letters bleed together ineligibly. And the very first thing on my list was every single word he just spoke to me.

Several pages in, and still incomplete, the relief of sleep finally took pity on me.

…

The glow of morning was just beginning to peek through the window when Soujiro suddenly burst into the room. I jolted into wakefulness to find Kenshin was already on his feet.

Untangling myself from the bedsheets, I hurried over to the bars. "What's going on?"

"Kenshin and Shinta should separate," Soujiro suggested abruptly, and a little breathlessly, his wild eyes flicking up to meet Kenshin's. "They're wasting their time trying to find the perfect match to test this. Blend with me, Mister Himura, and we'll see exactly what Enishi did to Kaoru."

"Did you walk past the Juppongatana to get here?" I asked in disbelief, gripping the cold bars.

Soujiro nodded, smiling manically. "Past Mister Shishio too. I flicked him off."

I snorted out an utterly astonished laugh. So that's why Soujiro looked like he'd just swallowed a gallon of Hiko's coffee. "But now he knows that you're separated!"

Soujiro shrugged. "Did you forget how capable I am with a katana, Miss Kaoru? Maybe not as skilled as Mister Shishio, but I can take care of myself."

Kenshin glanced between the two of us, his eyes twinkling with the idea. "You'd fall in love with Kaoru again if you blend with me. That you will." He spoke as if it was just a simple fact.

Soujiro shrugged again. "Who says I ever fell out of it, Mister Himura?" My mouthed dropped open, but I couldn't think of a single word to let spill out of it. Soujiro's eyes met mine and he shrugged again. "You're my best friend, Kaoru. Let me do this for you."

"Bu… But what about the bad thoughts?"

Soujiro barked out a humored laugh. "Will either of us be able to tell the difference between my bad feelings and Mister Himura's?"

He had a point.

"This is very brave, Soujiro." Kenshin said, stepping forward. His eyes had a spark in them that had diminished over the past several days, and I knew he wasn't going to waste any time, or bother waiting for Saito's approval. This was going to happen now.

"Wait!" My arm jutted out between the bars. They both froze to look at me, and instantly those frustratingly frequent tears started up again. "Don't do this because of me!"

Kenshin's hands balled into tight fists, and I knew he was fighting his instincts to comfort me. But those eyes softened adoringly, and he tilted his head at me, his hair brushing one side of his cheek. "Enishi didn't change you as much as you think he did, Kaoru-dono. That he did not."

Without another word, he turned back to face Soujiro, and my heart was galloping in my chest. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin and Shinta separated. It appeared almost as if one of them had been standing behind the other and simply took a step away. But while Shinta remained in contemporary clothes, Kenshin was wearing his familiar red kimono. More emotions stirred in me to pile into my emotional blender at the sight.

But I honestly didn't see what happened when Kenshin blended with Soujiro, because I glanced over at Shinta, and my gaze was immediately trapped there.

"Shinta?"

He tilted his head, violet eyes rounding curiously at the soft tone of my voice. "Yes, Kaoru?"

I didn't know how to say it, but at that very moment, everything changed. While my love went both directions, the anger was transported over to where Kenshin and Soujiro had blended. I did not feel hatred toward Shinta _at all._

I felt only my heartbreakingly beautiful love.

I was about to scream it at the top of my lungs and launch myself at the bars to get to Shinta, when I realized this was the worst possible thing that could have happened to Kenshin. He'd been prepared to stay blended with Shinta forever to be with me. Now he'd lose both of us.

The guilt of that was more than I could handle. Shinta could see something had changed by the look on my face. As he studied me, his eyes widened, and I slammed my eyelids shut before he knew what it was.

"Kaoru?"

It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt in my life, but I didn't say anything. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks when fingers, long and calloused, touched the tips of mine. I wanted nothing more than to grasp his hand in mine, to feel warm and safe again in his arms. But despite this intense anger towards Kenshin, I still _had_ to protect him. I clenched my fingers closed and jerked away from Shinta's touch. And I didn't dare open my eyes until I knew they were blended again.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: A touch of former Kaoru there at the end. Just wait!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: You might recognize some familiar quotes in this one. They felt appropriate to the pattern of the story.**

 **Skinshengumi: Enishi is such a devious person that I had to do it! I agree that Kaoru protecting Kenshin like that was a very Kaoru thing to do. I hope you like where I go with this! Thanks again!**

 **Guest: Thanks! That review looked very familiar. lol**

 **MyMoon: K &K's emotions have to be on super high alert! We'll see about Enishi. I haven't quite decided how to handle current and past Enishi is separate ways yet. Thanks again!**

 **happiflower: I'm so glad you like it! Each chapter makes me more and more nervous because I have particular things in mind coming up soon. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **stormraven: quite a few questions are about to be answered, so I feel ok saying that something you mentioned happened to be almost spot on. I was completely shocked! Anyway, without giving anything away, I've got certain things planned that might make some people upset with me, but once again, I ask that you have faith in the author here. Depressing things are in store, but... I like happy endings. We'll see! ;)**

 **Summer314: Thank you! I'm so glad someone caught the Enishi twist! ;) That's really all I can say about it though. lol!**

 **Glass Dragon's Rose: I can't answer about past Kaoru yet because it's something I have planned out to bring up later, but keep reading! Thank you so much! I'm really happy you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Early that morning, as Kenshin and Soujiro separated, and Kenshin blended back again with Shinta, I was finally able to peel my eyes open. By that time my cheeks were soaked with tears and I roughly and quickly wiped them away. When I looked up again I was met with amber eyes regarding me with penetrating curiosity, even as he blinked away the icy pain. It was a fight not to look away. I didn't think I was able to hide how I felt about Shinta fast enough, but my reaction to him could have been mistaken for something else, and I was determined to deny it fiercely to protect him anyway.

"Well, that was a completely different experience." Soujiro placed his hand on the wall to steady himself, looking slightly pale.

Thankful for the distraction, I peeled my eyes away from Kenshin's piercing gaze. "Are you okay, Soujiro?"

He nodded, a slight look of discomfort passed over his smiling face. "I understand the brain-freeze mix-up a little better now. It's freezing, and my head feels like it's been put through a blender."

"It goes away quickly," I offered, pushing my forehead against the cool bars and willing my racing heart to slow down.

Soujiro blinked and then focused on both of us. "I found myself blocking you from certain feelings, Mister Himura. Did you do the same?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, still intently observing me. There was a tiny piece of white lint on the floor, and I focused on it as if it were the most interesting thing going on in the room. With a sigh, Kenshin's gaze flicked over to Soujiro. "How do you feel about Hiko?"

Soujiro's smile widened uncomfortably, and he ran his fingers through the back of his ear-length hair. I noticed it was getting longer than he normally kept it. "Same as before. Confused. A little intimidated by his strange personality I guess." He shrugged. "Although most people say the same thing about me."

Kenshin grinned at him. "That's good. I have very specific opinions about my father, and it appears I was able to block those from you. That it does. Have your feelings for Kaoru changed?"

They both glanced at me, and I quickly looked away again.

"Same," Soujiro answered.

"Good."

Kenshin thought for a moment. "I was also able to block certain feelings _coming_ from you too, possibly because I was prepared for it."

"And Kaoru wasn't," Soujiro finished, giving me a sympathetic look. "I did the same."

I sighed, pressing my warm cheek against the cool bars. "So, I guess Enishi might not have gotten any of my emotions then?" Which would be disappointing because I was kind of banking on that.

Kenshin shrugged. "Unless he didn't know what to expect."

For a moment, things were silent as we all processed what that meant. When blending with your counterpart, you inherited everything; thoughts, feelings, memories, emotions… the whole package. You _became_ each other. When blending with someone else, as long as you were prepared for it, you could control what came and what went, but only so far as emotions go.

 _Wait_. My head snapped up. "Did you guys actually share anything? Or were you too blocked off?"

Kenshin and Soujiro met one another's eyes for a moment.

With a laugh, Soujiro's face reddened. "We may have to try again," he admitted, his foot tapping in that slow rhythm that suggested he was ready to fight or flee. "I think I might have been too guarded. But you weren't. I felt something…"

Kenshin's eyes met mine, the amber hues trapping me, melting me, and I couldn't look away. "Redemption," he said. "The feeling of helping others."

It was a beautiful thing for him to do, helping Soujiro the only way he truly knew how. Unfortunately, just as I was soaking in his sweetness, a second later I slapped my hand against the bars with so much blinding hatred and anger that I felt like a bull trapped in a gated fence with a red flag flying two steps away.

...

Now I sat in the interrogation room, yet again. A cup of tea sat steaming on the tabletop and I wrapped my hands around it to soak up the warmth. It was cold in the room, and I had just given Tomoe my notebook, littered with my reasons for loving Kenshin. Tomoe studied the pages intently, her fingertips running in a smooth pattern against the table top. It was embarrassing to let her read it. Like having your sibling go through your diary while you watched her read detailed explanations as to why you loved her ex-boyfriend.

"Your reasons for loving Kenshin fills up half the notebook Kaoru," she observed quietly, her eyes sliding slyly to the mirror at her side, knowing others were listening.

I nodded, a little less cunningly. "Yup."

"Any reasons for hating him?"

A shrug, my shoulders feeling heavy as boulders. "Nope." Not a single darn one. The only quirk that Kenshin had that annoyed me was that he ate so quietly and dignified, as if he honored and cherished his meals, while I inhaled them with little thought beyond "get in my belly." It made me feel quite piggish, but that was my fault, not his. There were also the times when he tried to hide his feelings from me to protect me, just like I was doing now. Did it make me hate him? Of course not. In fact, it did the opposite.

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked, pretty eyes flicking up to meet mine.

I snorted, tapping my fingers roughly against the table top. "About not having a reason to hate the man I love, but feeling like I hate him anyway? Extraordinarily frustrated, heartbroken, angry, guilty."

I was so tired of being here and talking about my, and Enishi's, feelings that I thought I was going to fall asleep sitting up. Either that, or break my hand trying to punch a hole in the concrete wall.

I hadn't told Tomoe yet how I felt towards Shinta when he and Kenshin separated. I wasn't sure if I should. But the fact haunted me like a single-minded ghost. A very selfish part of me wanted to run to him and beg them to separate because having Shinta meant having Kenshin, and vice-versa. At least for me.

If being separated from either of them for the past several days taught me anything it was that I was a better person when we could be together. Yahiko showed me as much. But that meant past Kenshin would lose me again. No matter how desperately I wanted him, I couldn't do that. I was determined to find another way, even if it tore my heart apart.

Tomoe pointed at the notebook and glanced up at me through her dark bangs. "This says, 'The look on Kenshin's face when I welcomed him home to my dojo?'"

I sighed, feeling my heartbeat pick up as I remembered. It was a look I'd never forget, as if he didn't understand why someone would ever be so kind to him. As if he didn't _deserve_ kindness. "I meant my apartment."

Tomoe gave me an assessing look. Then she sat the notebook down and ordered, "Close your eyes."

With pleasure. My eyelids slid pleasantly shut.

"I want you to imagine your hatred for Kenshin as an ice cube."

It felt more like an ice _berg_ , but okay.

"Sit that ice cube down on Hiko's front porch."

I scrunched my nose. "Why Hiko's front porch?"

"Because it's familiar," she explained patiently. "Your love for Kenshin is the sun, vibrantly shining on a hot summer day."

Behind my lids, I rolled my eyes. "Tomoe, I really do love you like a sister, so I'm hoping that gives me the free pass to say, _this is nuts."_

"Then I'm hoping it gives me the free pass to say, _I'm older and you're going to do as I say because I'm trying to help you. Now do it."_

Her voice was still so insanely kind, and the words so out of character that I had to giggle. Then, after taking in a deep inhale of breath, I did as she said. I sat the ice cube on Hiko's porch and watched it. In my mind's eye it made me feel cold. I concentrated, realizing I was picturing doing this in the early morning hours when the sun had barely peaked over the horizon.

 _My love for Kenshin is the sun, vibrantly shining on a hot summer day…_

Instantaneously, as if in a cartoon, the sun shot up in the air, shining brilliantly mid-sky. The sky was cloudlessly blue, and the heat it radiated not only had the ice cube sweating, I glanced up at the whooshing sound of it catching the tops of the trees on fire.

My eyes snapped wide open. My heart was pounding. The anger felt… a little lessened. "Holy crap Tomoe!"

She smiled at me. "You of little faith."

I leaned forward, a beaming smile on my face. "The anger is still there but it's as if I can control it better now. You're a genius!"

"We'll have to test it out with Kenshin to make sure you don't try and attack him again, but I want you to picture this anytime the anger feels uncontrollable. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "I think so. When there's time, anyway. Sometimes it comes on so strong and fast that I just act."

The door opened, and my gaze snapped over to find Hiko strolling inside. With his large body tight and his fists opening and closing in quick succession, he looked mad. "Mind if I sit in, Miss Yukishiro?"

She motioned to the seat beside me. "Please."

Hiko's hulking mass took a seat, and I was suddenly hyperaware that this was Kenshin's father, who despite his teasing, loved his son very much. I wondered if I should apologize to him.

"How about we do away with picturing calm beaches and margaritas for just a minute?" He asked unabashedly, raising a single brow at Tomoe. I guess even she was not immune to Hiko's unceremonious mocking.

Tomoe's face turned a pretty shade of pink, but she nodded once.

Hiko's hard gaze found mine, and I swallowed, sitting far back in my chair. "I'd never seen my idiot son so happy. And now I've never seen him so miserable," he observed.

I blinked at him nice and slow, but I didn't say anything because I was already well aware of that fact.

He cleared his throat and laced his fingers together on the table. "You'll get through this, both of you."

"How do you know that?" I asked, wanting him to elaborate. I still thought the possibility remained that he knew more than he led on.

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Because your love is stronger than Enishi's hate." Those eyes found mine, looking more serious than I'd ever seen before. With deliberate slowness, he leaned forward, punctuating every syllable in his next words. "He had to use time-travel to bring it here, to _make_ you feel it. Yours _transcended_ time."

Mesmerized by his words, I straightened in my seat. What an honorable, romantic prick Hiko was! "Say that again," I implored him. What a lovely thought!

"No." He grimaced at me and sat back, looking almost sheepishly embarrassed for a very brief moment before shaking his head. "Do you feel him with you?"

I couldn't stop the incredulous smile on my face at his reaction. "Who? Enishi?"

"Of course, Enishi. We're not talking about a greater power here, Kaoru."

The sweet moment was gone, and I wrinkled my nose at him. "You don't have to be such a turd about it! Yes, I feel his stupid emotions!"

Hiko closed his eyes, looking exasperated. "You really are the perfect match for my idiot son, Kamiya Kaoru. That is not what I'm talking about."

I let my palms slide forward on the table and looked up at him with narrowed eyes through my shield of bangs. "Well how am I supposed to know that?! I haven't exactly been through this before, you know!"

The big man sighed. "Do you feel him with you?" He asked again, trying to sound patient and failing miserably. "Is he still there?"

I sank back into the chair, thinking.

Hiko gave it about two seconds. "That's a no."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"If you have to think, it's a no."

"How?" I exclaimed. "Enishi isn't my counterpart!"

"You wouldn't feel him there if he were, but since you are two different people, his presence would be like a foreign object left in your body after surgery."

I leaned forward, giving him a suspicious look. "How would you know that?"

Hiko's large shoulders shrugged. "I think you already know the answer to that, Kaoru."

I sprang to my feet, pointing at him in triumph. "I knew it! You blended! Kenshin is going to be so—" my voice trailed off as I suddenly realized that I probably wouldn't be the one talking to Kenshin about this because I could hardly stand to be near him.

Good grief, I missed him. Desperately.

"Sit down." Hiko glanced over his shoulder at the two-way mirror and then back at me again. "He already knows."

"But how did this happen?" Tomoe inquired, leaning forward. "Saito asked you to blend days ago and you refused. Who brought your counterpart here?"

"Someone you'll meet shortly," the large man responded, dismissively. Tomoe opened her mouth the argue, but Hiko waved her off and met my eyes. "That's beside the point. I know you would feel Enishi there because I know my IDIOT SON blended with Soujiro Seta last night!" He glared at the glass again. "And I asked Soujiro about it this morning."

My mouth was hanging open. In fact, Tomoe's was too. "There's someone else playing in this game?"

Hiko's head tilted at me. "Do you have a switch somewhere that plugs your ears when I speak to you?"

I toned his insult out and leaned forward in acute interest. "Who is it?"

In answer, he groaned and stood to head toward the door. "It is foolish to listen to one who does not listen to you. But know one thing, Enishi is not there anymore. Stop letting _his_ anger control you!"

He slammed the door, leaving us speechlessly staring after him for a long time.

Finally, Tomoe blinked. "Unconventional," she muttered.

"Yup," I responded.

I left Tomoe behind to speak with Saito, who was absolutely livid that Hiko had only just revealed he was blended and that others were a part of time-travel. Apparently, the FBI was not as up to date on their intel as they assumed. It made me wonder if Enishi knew about these other players or if this was a whole new ballgame altogether.

Either way, I knew one thing; Hiko was right. I had been wallowing and feeling sorry for myself and Kenshin, but my love for him was stronger than Enishi's hate! I had given that hate three days, and that was all I was willing to give without a fight!

Determinedly, I walked, and I kept walking, uncaring who was following me, until I found myself standing outside of Shishio's cell, the man inside watching me with a grin on his scared face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Kamiya?"

Beside me, I felt Soujiro's eyes watching us curiously from his cell, and I wondered how he'd been since his counterpart strolled through here earlier.

"I want to know what you know," I said, talking into the shadowed darkness of his cell. "I don't think you're the kind of person who follows someone else's orders, so why would you do anything Enishi says?"

From his cot, Shishio lifted a curious brow. "I'm flattered you think so."

He didn't offer anything else, and I honestly hadn't expected him to. I grasped the bars. "What if I can find your counterpart?"

Shishio chuckled darkly, and his eyes cornered over to the cell beside him, where Soujiro was. "Now that I've seen what blending can do, I'm afraid the idea has all but lost its appeal."

I pressed my lips together, just as Soujiro's face wrinkled up. Of course, having Soujiro turn sides would change Shishio's mind. "Soujiro never wanted this life anyway," I said, stepping forward and wrapping my fingers around the bars. "He would have changed one day, with or without blending. Kenshin lived through it. He defeated Soujiro because he discovered the boy never wanted to kill anyone and it weakened his resolve. Soujiro parted ways with the Juppongatana after that."

Shishio stretched his long legs out against the cold floor and stood. "And after that, the Battousai killed me."

I shook my head, rooting myself to the spot even as his mummified body slowly stepped towards me. "No. You fought too long, and it burned you up from the inside out." His eyes narrowed at me curiously, apparently surprised that I knew that was even a possibility. He took another step. Encouraged, I went on. "Your body temperature is already raised because of the burns. Kenshin didn't kill you," I paused and pushed into the bars as far as my face could fit, "Your pride killed you."

Shishio stopped about a foot away from me. I could faintly smell the scent of firewood drifting from his scared flesh. He was grinning fiendishly as his head tilted, the cloths around his face drifting down like white dreadlocks. "Hmmm, I'll give you one thing: Haven't you people thought about how Enishi blending with you might have affected _him_?"

I blinked. I had been so busy with what he had done to me to even think about that. "How did I affect him? What, does he love Kenshin now?"

Shishio chuckled and shrugged his clothed shoulders. "If so, I hope they are very happy together. But I've been rather busy myself, Miss Kamiya." He raised his arm to showcase his entrapped surroundings. "As you can see."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't give me information like this for free. You're up to something."

He nodded. "You're just figuring that out? Of course, I am. Did you think I was stupid enough to get caught without a plan?"

I snorted. "I don't know. Were you stupid enough catch yourself on fire, or just stupid enough to piss someone off so much that they did it?"

His laughed boomed greatly through the halls. "The ladder. I like you very much, Miss Kamiya. Hopefully I won't have to kill you when I get out of here."

Suddenly, Soujiro was there, standing beside me, having blended seamlessly once again. Kenshin was standing at his cell door, the keys to it in his hands, having just let him out. Soujiro smiled widely and bowed at his former mentor. "Good morning, Mister Shishio." There was a very faint underlying of protectiveness in his voice.

Shishio nodded, his eyes never suggesting the slightest betrayal from his young student. "Good morning, Soujiro."

Still polite as ever, despite the underlying uneasiness. "Would you like me to bring you some lotion?" Soujiro asked. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he pulled me gently away from the bars. "I'm afraid your steam baths will have to wait."

Shishio stepped quickly forward and curled his long fingers around the bars, the stench of his old bandaged drifted to my nose, making me turn away. "Get me Yumi," he murmured, "and I'll tell you more."

Soujiro's face dropped. "Miss Yumi?"

Shishio snorted, and turned away. "Unless you want to change these bandages yourself. I need someone who isn't repulsed by me. Get her, and you'll get more information."

I wanted to ask who Yumi was when, without warning, my body clenched tight, and I spun on Kenshin, so livid I could feel my heartbeat through the top of my head. Soujiro caught me at the waist and I bucked against him, grunting and panting and reaching for his sword. He slapped my hand away and ushered me through the door and to my cell, speaking calming words. "Shhhh, Kaoru, this isn't you."

Kenshin watched, expressionless and unmoving as Shishio chuckled darkly from the cot in the corner of his cell.

…

It was night again. I had been sitting for hours in my cell, thinking and plotting and writing in Tomoe's notebook.

Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko were with me now, sitting on the floor to play cold "go fish" with me in between the bars.

"I still don't understand why this is necessary," Megumi commented blandly, glancing around the cell. "Even if you have Enishi's full skills with a sword, you're not going to take down this entire precinct."

Sanosuke nodded. "Right! This is overkill!"

"I just don't want to hurt Kenshin, but I keep attacking him out of nowhere," I responded, looking up at the three of them through my bangs. My head hurt and my eyes burned but their distraction was calming and necessary to my sanity. I needed to feel like myself again, if only for a moment. "Do you have a queen, Yahiko?"

"Go fish."

I narrowed my eyes at my kid, trying to judge whether he was lying to me or not. His nose would twitch every time he was hiding something, and right now, it was twitching so profusely that it made him sneeze hard enough to scatter several cards from the top of the pile. He glanced up at me, looking guilty, and rolled his eyes when my mouth dropped open.

"Fine!" He flung his queen at my feet.

"So past Yahiko lied during games too, huh?" I asked, plucking the card from the floor. Ever since Yahiko blended I've been trying to pick out any quirks that were different from my kid. So far, he was much the same as before, and I was thankful for that.

Sanosuke laughed and pointed at Yahiko with his thumb. "This brat cheated at hide and seek with your five-year-old neighbor! He's such a poor sport!"

Yahiko screwed his face up. "Me? What about you, mister _'I'm gonna go get drunk and gamble all my money away so Kaoru has to feed my sorry butt!_ '"

Sanosuke threw his cards down on the floor. "Look who's calling the pot black, you freeloader! Kaoru takes care of you too!"

"The pot calling the kettle black," Megumi calmly corrected, taking a sip of tea.

They ignored her. Yahiko jumped up to get in Sanosuke's face. "She adopted me, you roosterhead! You're just a mooch!"

I felt my lips pull up into a slight smile. Their fighting was almost comforting despite wanting to pummel them both upside the head. "Will you two stop! Shishio and his thugs can probably hear you arguing through the door! You want them to take you seriously when you're kicking their butts later, right?"

As if to mock me, Shishio's muffled laughter drifted clearly into the room. I paused to grimace at he door, not liking in the least that he could overhear that. In the future I would have to remember to talk much more quietly.

Sanosuke and Yahiko glanced at one another, looking appropriately disturbed as well. Then, they continued bickering despite that.

"Megumi, do you have a two?" I asked.

She tossed me a card, and I did a little happy dance as I laid down another match.

"Kaoru, might I make a suggestion?" She asked, her voice low.

I glanced up at her. "Sure."

When she leaned forward, I instinctively did the same. And then she whispered something completely out of left field. "Angry sex."

I jumped back, face-flushed and eyes wide. "Megumi!"

Thankfully, Yahiko was too busy yanking Sano's hair to notice.

Megumi shrugged. "I hate seeing you in here. Besides, it's a _much_ nicer way to release all that pent-up hostility than the way you've been going about it." One brow raised suggestively. "And I guarantee Kenshin wouldn't complain."

…

Later that evening, I was sitting on my cot, jotting down a random plot. It was a bad one that wouldn't amount to anything, but it started the wheels turning in my head. If Enishi did inherit any of my feelings at all, it meant he had a weak spot, and if it killed me, I would find a way to use that against him.

I hoped desperately that I had changed his feelings towards Kenshin at least slightly. If that were the case, maybe his hate had at least cooled.

I stared down at my notepad and blinked. A doodle of a pair of full lips filled the top corner of the page. Unfortunately, Megumi's words had gotten into my head, and now it was difficult to push the thoughts of angry sex with Kenshin away. I hadn't even had _regular_ sex before, and I wondered what the angry part entailed. I imagined a lot of fingernails and teeth and hair-pulling, which made me uncomfortably warm. And still, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

At that moment, the heavy door opened, and my head jerked up in surprise. Kenshin walked inside, carrying something bulky. Thankfully, he didn't look at me, because my face flushed about a thousand shades of red. Instead, he busied himself with setting up a small television. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Mario Kart."

"Why?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder and smiled so wide his eyes crinkled sweetly. "Because it's been too long and I enjoy playing video games with you."

I pressed my lips together as he hooked up all the wires and controllers and sat in his usual spot on the floor, looking very pleased with himself that it turned on the first try. I was just thinking how adorable Kenshin looked when, without warning or provocation, I could practically feel my hair rising in the air in alarming fury towards him. Slamming my eyes shut, I pictured that melting ice cube. The tiny _drip, drip, drip_ as water seeped slowly through the wooden beams of the porch calmed me slightly. Considering the raging heat from the sun, it was the slowest melting ice cube I'd ever witnessed. Still, my anger cooled somewhat, and I opened my eyes again.

Taking in a deep breath, I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at the bars. "Sit on that, please."

Kenshin's back was to me, but he turned his head to the side and arched a dark eyebrow. "I don't nee—"

"For crying out loud, Kenshin, _take it!_ " The idea of him on that freezing floor another night made everything in me tighten like Hiko's bulging biceps.

His lip twitched in a small smile. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

Without looking at me, Kenshin took a second remote and slid it on the concrete floor between the bars. I stared down at it when it bumped my big toe. I pressed my lips together and reached for it, refusing to let Enishi's animosity make me feel like I was playing videogames with an enemy instead of the man I loved.

I took my other pillow and sat on the floor next to the bed. We played silently for a long while, Kenshin allowing me to pick whatever level I wanted to play. Surprisingly, I didn't fall off a cliff even once. At one point, I was on Kenshin's tale through the entire level. Along with being better with a bokken, I suppose somehow blending with Enishi gave me a little more hand/eye coordination with other things as well.

"You nearly beat me, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin's eyes rounded.

I frowned at him. "You don't have to sound so surprised!"

It felt like I was cheating somehow, but it still made me grin feistily at the tv. What surprised me even more, was when I realized I had scooched up to the bars, so close to Kenshin's sleeve that we nearly touched.

I swallowed, feeling my skin flare scornfully, but refused to move. The other part of me flared with the heat of something much more pleasant, and I attempted with almost painful determination to focus on that instead.

"Forgive me Kaoru, but as many times as we've played this game together, you were always at least five laps behind me."

"Thanks for remembering the good times!" I exclaimed sarcastically, still staring at his shirt sleeve.

Kenshin chuckled, looking quietly down at the floor, and I felt my mouth twitch. "They were very good times."

I swallowed again. And then once more. He was wearing his cute flannel pajamas pants and t-shirt, and the skin of his arm was calling for me to press my palms to it, feel the tight muscles beneath. Had I not thought I would claw at it afterward, I would have reached for him.

I cleared my throat. "You pick the next level."

Kenshin nodded and chose Rainbow Road. I think he was probably testing me with that one.

"Before Yahiko blended, he told me he wanted to kill Enishi." I had been aching to tell Kenshin that since the night before, but avoiding him and talking to him didn't generally go hand in hand. "I hope he blended for the right reason."

Kenshin's cart swerved a little. "I know how Yahiko feels."

Even though he wasn't looking directly at me, I knew the look he cast at the television and it chilled me to the core. Unable to suppress a shiver, my cart sailed off the brightly-colored highway. "Nobody is going to kill anyone," I repeated the words I'd spoken to Yahiko, hoping Kenshin would understand that returning to his Battousai ways was not an option, no matter what Enishi did to deserve it.

"I made you a promise, Kaoru-dono, and I fully intend on keeping it," Kenshin responding, his mouth curling at the screen for a single moment before his expression went serious again.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I was tired. Tired of fighting Enishi's hate. Tired of not touching Kenshin. "Do you know any jokes?"

Kenshin's brows shot up but he kept his eyes on the screen. "Oro?"

"Knock, knock jokes or something?" I needed more distraction.

"When I was ten, I tore the ACL while training with Hiko and needed surgery to repair it. And when I was waiting to go back, I was so nervous that Hiko started distracting me with... well, not really jokes, but some funny things. That he did."

I smiled widely at that. "Really?" What a sweet memory.

Kenshin nodded. "It helped. When they called my name, the nerves came back but he had me laughing up until then."

"Tell me some of Hiko's funny things," I encouraged, biting my lip as I leaned slightly forward to brush the very tips of my fingers against his sleeve. The simple touch on the fabric sent a jolt up my arm, and I pulled back quickly before he caught me.

Kenshin smiled at the screen as he thought, and I realized I had forgotten to start playing again after my kart was picked up and deposited back on the road. "I invited my girlfriend to go to the gym with me, but she stood me up. I guess the two of us aren't going to work out."

The way he told it, his voice so deadpan, I nearly choked on my laugh. Kenshin's face turned pink but the smile on his face was heartbreakingly relieved at the sound of my laughter. So, he kept going. "The biggest change after having kids was putting a swear jar in the house. Whenever I say a bad word, I have to put a dollar in the jar, and at the end of every month, I take all that money and buy myself a nice steak for being such a cool dad." Kenshin's eyes cornered to me, humored. "You think it's funny, but Hiko actually did those things."

I giggled until my face turned red and I couldn't hold my kart on the highway any longer. "I can see him doing that. Hiko is so eccentric but he loves you so much."

Kenshin smiled at the floor. "Yes, he does." He took a deep breath and sat his remote down, having passed the finish line. "I accidentally proposed to you once, past you that is."

My eyes snapped to him and I snorted as my kart flew over the edge again. "How on earth do you accidentally propose?"

"It was your birthday, and I found a ring. A friend of ours suggested I give it to you. At the time I had no idea what an engagement ring was, but you certainly did. You were not very happy with me when you found out I hadn't exactly intended to marry you. That you were not."

"I bet I knocked you with my bokken."

Kenshin smiled widely. "Your fist, actually."

Megumi was right. I was a violet girl when it came to Kenshin. "That's embarrassing for both of us."

"The ironic part is how much I wanted to marry you."

I swallowed. "Then why didn't you just go with it?" It surprised me how soft and curious my voice had become, not in the least harsh.

He shrugged his tense shoulders. The movement must had scratched his back pleasantly against the cell bars because he did it again three more times. "Fear of losing you. Fear of a target on your back because of my past. There were many times I'm sure you questioned whether I had feelings for you at all because I chose to hide them in case someone used them against me. I had already lost one wife, Kaoru, but I was a fool for letting fear control me, for waiting. That I was."

I swallowed, looking at him, studying him. There was a long scar on his right arm, starting just below the curve of his elbow and disappearing up into his t-shirt. "You were always trying to protect me, weren't you?"

"Yes," he answered without pause, and turned toward me with his legs tucked up under his body. His eyes found mine, and they were so filled with warmth and love that I completely stopped breathing. "I'm going to marry you, Kaoru."

Before I could even process what he said, a soft reply sprang from my lips, "Yes." And my eyes popped with surprise, making Kenshin smile. I knew it would happen. One day. "But what about the hate?" I didn't want to say out loud how those emotions had lessened during our conversation because I didn't want to get his hopes up. Or mine. But at that moment, it felt as if love was winning.

Kenshin sighed. "Hate is a negative energy that can alter your perception, sometimes causing uncontrollable destruction and chaos. It's what opens up the bad part of us. For me, it's something I'm trying very hard to keep closed even though Enishi has successfully caused destruction and chaos to the most important parts of my life. I've never wanted to hate more than I do right now. I have to remember that Enishi hates me because he thinks I killed Tomoe purposefully, as if I wanted it to happen, but that's not the truth. Had he known the truth, maybe none of this would be happening. This animosity you feel towards me, Kaoru, isn't only not your own hate, it's also based on falsity." He turned his head to look at me. "Love is truth."

I knew that already, but I repeated it in my mind over and over anyway. _Hate is based on falsity. Love is truth._

 _Our love was the truth_. I needed to write that down.

"Do you think I inherited Enishi's anger towards you because he wants me to kill you?" It was the most morbid question I'd ever asked, and the answer absolutely terrified me. There were times where I thought this anger could lead to me hurting Kenshin, maybe even brutally. It wasn't something I ever thought possible, but I had to be prepared.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the tv screen, the lights glittering in those golden orbs. "I don't know."

"I'm not killing you," I said firmly. The game had ended, but it didn't stop me from punching buttons on the controller violently.

Kenshin barked out a laugh. "I don't want you to."

"This is killing both of us anyway though, isn't it?" I asked, softly, more speaking to myself than to him, but he heard me anyway.

Kenshin's brilliant eyes flashed with something akin to anger, but I caught a deeper emotion in them, pain and sadness. I had been so scared to look into those eyes for several days now, but something drew me in like a magnet, and I couldn't look away.

"You'll only realize that you truly love someone if they already caused you enormous pain. Your enemies can never hurt you the way your loved ones can. It's the people close to your heart that can give you the most piercing wound. Love is a double-edged sword, it can heal the wound faster or it can sink the blade even deeper."

I glanced at the other side of my cell, feeling hot tears dripping endlessly down my cheeks. I wiped them away violently. "Hating you hurts more than anything, Kenshin. I'm stabbing you over and over and over again. This has to stop!"

He leaned close to the bars, wrapping his long fingers around them, and I turned to watch him, my body responding as if I were fish lured by bait. There might be a sharp hook in my mouth, but the lure was so delicious that I was willingly being pull in. "I'm not the only one hurting, Kaoru. But if you expect me to give up then you are very mistaken. Whatever you lose, you'll find it again, but what you throw away you'll never get it back. And I'm going to have you back."

My body responded to those words. Every inch of my skin felt on fire. "But I'm _hurting_ you."

Kenshin's eyes bored into mine. "You, Kamiya Kaoru, helped a new stranger on the street 1,347 times in the past two years. Did you know that?"

I swallowed, and inadvertently my traitorous eyes dropped down to stare at his mouth. "Well… n-no… but—"

He leaned forward even more, his nose nearly touching the bars. "I know because I counted, Kaoru. And each time you gave someone the last bit of your bus money so you were forced to walk several miles back home, I fell more and more in love with you."

And then I couldn't breathe at all because his demeanor completely changed. Despite his sweet words, his eyes narrowed into a look that had me pinned to my spot, completely unable to move. "Kenshin," I said, gritting my teeth. "Are you angry with me?"

He completely ignored me. "Do you know how many times you did that?"

My head shook, unable to speak.

He tilted his head, and the anger I saw flare in his eyes was bright as a blazing fire. This time it was definitely directed at me. "378… more than a year," he answered his own question. Those eyes bored into mine, the beauty of his face almost feminine in it's strange, exotic appeal. But his body was tense like a lion, and there was nothing feminine about that. He leaned forward until his red bangs brushed the bars, and asked me very, very quietly, "And now you're sacrificing for me, aren't you?"

Time stopped. My nose flared. I locked eyes with him, refusing to budge. One of Kenshin's catlike eyes caught the light of the television, practically making it glow. Our game had been long forgotten and now the only sound left in the room was breathing; His steady and even. Mine, heavy and erratic.

"What do you mean?" I asked, voice unsteady.

But he didn't say anything right away. The look on his face said enough. His level gaze was as heavy as a bucket of stones. The detective in him was back full force, and he knew I was not as conniving as I desperately wished I had been. He knew I didn't feel hate towards Shinta when they separated. And now I dreaded what he would do with that knowledge. "Even with Enishi's hatred, you're still protecting me, aren't you Kaoru-dono? _What happened when I separated_?"

No, I had to deny it!

I lifted myself off the floor, and Kenshin's powerful gaze followed mine as I slowly stood in front of him. I held his eyes with my own and noted the sharp intake of breath through his nose as he watched me. There was a glint of warning in his eyes, daring me to lie, which angered, scared and thrilled me all at once. I was about to turn away and bury myself in my bed without answering him, mentally trying to prepare myself if he followed into my cell, when there was a sudden commotion beyond the door.

"Hey! Didn't I kick your ass in the past?" A familiar voice drifted from outside, ringing loud and clear, and both our gazes snapped to the heavy metal door. "Oh wait, you're just part of the same group. Where are the other Juppongatana? Ew, you've got a little something going on with your face."

 _Oh my goodness! It couldn't be!_

Kenshin sprang to his feet just as the door swung open with a flare. There the tiny girl stood, hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face. I could have cried at the sight!

"Miss Misao?" Kenshin's voice was lined in disbelief.

"Kaoru!" She squeaked, zooming inside, her long braid bouncing. She shoved Kenshin aside and reached into the bars to hug me. "Did ya miss me?"

I squeezed her tight. "Yes! Misao, what in the world are you doing here?"

She pulled away, her face coloring shamefully. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Before she could continue, her nose scrunched up, distracted. "Why the heck are you locked up? Is this some kind of weird kinky stuff, Himura? If so, go Kaoru!"

I glanced at Kenshin, still recovering from the whirlwind that is Misao.

"Because _some people_ think she is a threat," Hiko's body took up the entire door. "Personally, I don't see it since she weighs the same as my big toe, but nobody around here listens to me anyway."

"A threat?" Misao glanced between me and Hiko and Kenshin, looking for an answer. "How?"

"Enishi blended with her and now she feels his hatred towards my idiot son," Hiko said, completely indifferently, as if the expression _blended_ was just something thrown around to anyone in casual conversation.

My eyes popped. "What in the world is going on?"

"Enishi did what?" Misao asked, thoroughly concerned, and completely ignoring my question. "Kaoru, are you okay?" Before I could answer, she spun to Kenshin. "How could you let this happen, Himura?!"

Kenshin had been rubbing at his sore bottom, when suddenly he stood straight. "Wait, you know what blending is?" He glanced at his father, who just rolled his eyes in return. Behind him, peered the buldging eyes of an older man with white hair and a grinning mouth. Kenshin's mouth dropped open at he sight. "Okina?"

I grasped the bars tight. "Who is that? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Misao's appearance out of nowhere was surprise enough. Now, somehow, she understands blending?!

Misao smiled, looking both ashamed and a little excited as she turned to explain to me. "Uh, well… I blended about three months ago and I don't have to hide it from you anymore. Also," she added, as if that wasn't enough. "Kaoru, meet gramps." Misao yanked the old man out from behind Hiko's massive body, and he crinkled his eyes at my jaw-dropped, stunned face. "You knew him in the past, but unfortunately he passed away there. This is future gramps... or, today gramps, and he's the one responsible for time travel... Surprise!"

The old man stepped forward, raising his warm hand to take mine, which was cold and tense as he pulled it through the bars. "Hello, beautiful lady," he said, sweetly placing a kiss to my knuckles. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: We're about to leave headquarters and really get things going. Lots more to come!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

 **Stormraven: my loyal reviewer! YES! I was 100% shocked! The very last thing you throw out there was right. Lol! Too funny! And the idea of Enishi hightailing it out of Kaoru for angry sex with Kenshin made the funniest mental picture in my head! Good grief! Don't worry, I plan on giving a nice big payoff in the end, even if it's a bumpy ride getting there. That's all I'll say though! Thanks again for your reviews!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'm really looking forward to exploring more about Shinta, so that will be coming. Oh man, I LOVED playing Mario Kart with my friends! So nostalgic! Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Author's Notes: There are some really exciting things about to happen and I want to get it right so it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter out! Thanks again guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

I had never heard Misao mention "gramps" before in our lifetime, but I liked Okina almost immediately. He was an easy-going and gentle natured grandpa, unlike the stern one I had when I was little… or at least he _was_ until he first saw Megumi. Then, he turned into an excitable teenage boy who followed her around with almost perverted attention, and howled at her like a wolf.

He was less likable then.

Apparently, he was also an insane mastermind.

From my understanding, the Okina from my time invented time-travel completely by accident. Having lost his wife two decades earlier, he had found a hobby in dabbling in science, particularly wormholes and quantum mechanics. One day he cut his finger on a machine he'd been working on and was suddenly transported to the Meiji Era… to Enishi Yukishiro's backyard in fact. Having no idea how to get back home, or how conniving his host really was, Okina enlisted Enishi's help in building another machine. And that was how everything started.

Surprisingly simple and unbelievably incredible.

What Okina didn't bet on was slowly fading from another time, which was why Kenshin and the others weren't completely solid. If they didn't blend, they eventually faded back to their original time naturally. That's what happened to Okina, but not before Enishi already knew how to build his own machine.

So, I supposed that meant past Enishi and current Enishi must be blended or else past Enishi couldn't have been here so long. Unless, of course, he traveled back and forth frequently. That was also a scary thought. Who knew what kind of chaos he could be causing back in time?

This also presented another problem; The Juppongatana. Once Shishio and his gang faded back to their time, Enishi was free to bring them here again, and they'd be free.

Saito instantly had Okina and Misao brought into interrogation. I had yet to fully comprehend what was going on, and Saito was kind enough, for once, to allow me to watch from behind the two-way mirror. I had never been back here before. It was a small space, room enough for maybe five or six people, and very plain; just the mirror and the surrounding brown walls. One thing I did notice was a hole in the wall opposite the mirror about the size of a human fist. "I wonder who did this?" I asked, grimacing.

"Probably Kenshin with everything going on." Yahiko stood beside me, glaring at the glass. "This is nuts."

I nodded in agreement, momentarily unable to speak. The idea of Kenshin punching a hole in a wall because of me threw my stomach into my throat.

He was in the interrogation room this time, which I think we were both thankful for at that moment. Not only had we been interrupted at a very intense moment, but things felt very strange and off, even without Enishi's emotions screwing everything up. Kenshin knew I was keeping _something_ from him, and I still hoped he didn't quite know what that was. He sat expressionlessly in the chair beside Saito, but his jaw was set in a hard line, proving how tense he really was. But his eyes had slightly softened as he glanced between the three people sitting across from him.

Saito leaned back in his chair, staring severe daggers at Misao, Okina and Hiko. "Spill," was all he said.

Hiko simply sat back in his chair and grinned, as if to enjoy the upcoming show that was about to unfold in front of him. I couldn't blame him. He'd already done his share in dealing with us as it was.

Instead of answering him, Misao raised her hand. Saito's eyes cut to her so sharply it was a wonder her head didn't fall off her tiny body. "We're not in school, Miss Makimachi."

She giggled and put her hand down. "Shouldn't we wait for Aoshi?"

As if he had been summoned, the door opened, and a tall, handsome man sauntered through. He nodded, first at Kenshin and Saito, and then to everyone at the other side of the table. His icy blue eyes found Misao. "Forgive me for being late."

It surprised me to see Okina glance away without giving Aoshi so much as a nod of the head. Misao, on the other hand, completely lit up like a Christmas tree. "You can sit here!" she patted the seat next to her, and without a single change in his expression, Aoshi sat next to her.

I had been watching their exchanges with fascination when the door opened to the observation room, startling me, and Sanosuke wondered in, looking oddly excited. "What'd I miss?"

Yahiko and I both shushed him and stared back at the glass.

"I hear you're supposed to be married tomorrow," Saito said, giving Misao a curious look. Then he muttered, "That's surprising enough without the time travel."

Misao's expression fell. "Excuse me?"

"It's not a real wedding, Mister Hajime," Aoshi began, placing his hands on the table in front of him and lacing his long fingers together. "It's a ruse."

Beside him, Misao pouted at the tabletop. Kenshin caught her eye and gave her an encouraging grin that made my heart stop. Even when he was in pain, he wanted to make everyone else smile.

"A ruse?" Saito asked, tilting his head curiously. "You mean you've been planning a fake wedding to lure Enishi out of hiding?"

Aoshi nodded. "Partially. If it were to work." His icy eyes slid over to Misao.

She took a deep breath. "A ruse for Kaoru too. I hadn't been by to see her, and she thinks it's because of the wedding, but it was actually because it was too dangerous."

I pressed my lips together and growled. So Misao and Aoshi weren't even together? All the things I was lied to about and hidden from these past months was making my head spin.

Kenshin seemed to agree. "You sent her an invitation," he said, and while his voice was lighthearted, his eyes glinted with a curious emotion. "She was unhappy that you hadn't spoken to her in all that time. That she was."

My lips parted in surprise. I had never told Kenshin how hurt I was that Misao disappeared from my life, but I guess it was obvious.

Misao snorted. "Of course I sent her an invitation! It would break for Kaoru's heart if I didn't invite her to my wedding."

A muscle twitched in Saito's jaw. "It's utterly fake!"

"I think we should go through with it." Okina spoke up from his quiet corner, and everyone turned to look at him.

"The wedding?" Aoshi asked incredulously, leaning forward to glare at the older man.

Okina did not meet his eye. Instead he took a deep breath and lifted his feet to prop them up on the tabletop comfortably. "Yes. Enishi may not attack, but I believe he will send someone to report about it at the very least. He will be curious."

Saito's catlike eyes narrowed. "That is not wise."

"I think he just wants to have a party." Misao smiled widely at the older man and patted his bony shoulder. "Don't you gramps?"

Okina flashed her a smile. "We deserve a little fun."

"You brought an insane serial killer to our time with a massive vendetta against one of my agents, sending my entire squad into an uproar," Saito said, deadpan. I could almost smell the steam shooting from his ears. "You deserve to be locked up for life."

"I agree with Okina," Hiko spoke up, shooting a look Kenshin's way. Kenshin's eyes popped wide open at his father. "I'm done with Enishi baiting my son. Clearly, someone leaked the details of where I live. Unless _you_ weren't careful enough," he added, glaring at Saito.

"We took every precaution," Saito said tightly, clearly not liking the tone in Hiko's voice.

"Then I intend to find out who is the leak." Hiko inhaled a deep breath, his massive chest rising, and crossed his arms. "We should stage the wedding and scout it out. In fact, I've had Kaoru working on her outfit for the past week and a half."

My mouth dropped open in a gasp and I smacked the glass. Everyone's eyes snapped up to the mirror, hearing it move. They couldn't hear me yelling from in there, but I did it anyway. "That's why I've been slaving over that darn sewing machine? For a fake outfit to wear to my best friends _fake_ wedding?!"

Beside me, Yahiko chuckled into his hand. "Good! You're terrible at sewing! The less people to see your kimono the better."

I pressed my lips together, feeling the irritation mounting, and glared daggers at the glass.

Hiko's feisty grin only widened as he sat back in his seat.

Misoa turned in her seat. "Bang twice if you want me to hit him for you, Kaoru!"

I beat my palm twice against the glass, and Misao complied, smacking Hiko clear across the face.

I gasped, slapping a palm to my mouth. "I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

Yahiko grimaced at me. "It's Misao," he said, as if that explained everything. It kind of did.

Hiko's eyes slowly slid to the tiny girl, unflinching.

"Hey!" Misao got on her knees on the chair, probably trying to get some height so she could look Hiko in the eye. "What, are you made of steel or something?"

"You weigh two pounds."

Misao's clamped her mouth shut, seething.

"Enough!" Saito interjected harshly. Beside him, Kenshin grinned almost secretly at the mirror, and I knew he was looking right at me even though he couldn't see me. We often gave each other secret smiles when things got crazy, and this time it made every hair on my body stand straight. Because I wanted him… and Enishi wanted to punch him.

"We'll go through with it," Saito sighed. "But we're going to have backup around every corner. And Shinta," Saito turned to face him, and Kenshin slid his eyes slowly away from me, "I think you should separate, just for the wedding. If Enishi does send someone, it would be nice to have one of you behind the scenes, ready to fight."

My heart dropped heavily into my stomach.

Sanosuke nodded his head, eyes alight with excitement. "Alright! Let the jerks come! We can handle it, Kenshin!"

Yahiko slowly turned to him, saying flatly, "He can't hear you, idiot."

Fighting ensued. But I stood there feeling panic rise into my throat like bile, just as Kenshin's eyes slowly lifted to meet mine in the glass. I realized I must have been standing exactly where he saw his own reflection, and wondered if he was thinking about his counterpart. _He's like a reflection... just on the other side of the glass._

If they separated again, I wasn't sure what I would do.

…

Kenshin didn't sleep outside my cell that night, but Yahiko stayed with me. I lay back on the pillows, listening to the steady sounds of Yahiko's breathing. Each time I closed my eyes, my body seemed to lock up on itself, and I saw the same picture in my head over and over again; Kenshin walking away from me, tired of fighting this anger, tired of wanting me. Just... tired. Candlelight danced across his broad shoulders as he moved farther and farther away, and my eyes would snap open to stare at his spot on the floor. My pillow lay fluffed and unused on the cool cement, waiting for him, just in case.

I was thankful that Enishi's anger hadn't flared up, but the absence I felt when missing Kenshin was worse in many ways. Now that he was in my life, I couldn't quite picture a life without him there. The vast loneliness I felt at the thought of losing him could have swallowed me whole. No, I determined, staring up at the light blue moonbeams as they danced across the ceiling, I couldn't let that happen.

That thought kept me tossing and turning throughout the night, right up until Hiko burst through the heavy metal door. Yahiko jolted awake with a snort, his messy hair going crazier than usual, and blinked at the hulk of a man with sleepy eyes.

"Are we being attacked?" He asked, stumbling from his cot to reach the bokken poised and ready at the end of his bed. I thought he might fall on his face, but a second later, he eyes were firm and awake.

Hiko blinked at him and one corner of his mouth twitched. "We'll work on your alertness later, Yahiko," he said, and Yahiko face twisted. "No, we're not being attacked."

My kid relaxed and fell backwards on his cot, yanking the blanket over his head. "Why the heck are you here then?"

Hiko turned to me. I hadn't felt much of anything but anxiety for the past several days so what I was feeling now wasn't new. "Here." He shoved a large piece of fabric through the bars.

I pushed back the blankets and reached up to take it. "My kimono? I think I've run out of time to finish it."

"It's finished."

"What?"

"I finished it. I also repaired it where you nearly ruined it."

I wanted to be upset at him for the insult. In fact, I wanted to be upset with him for making me start it in the first place, but the gesture was so inexplicably sweet I was left staring at the fabric in stunned disbelief. "When did you finish it?"

"Three minutes ago."

My eyes popped open. I glanced down at my phone beside my pillow. It flashed 3:45. That meant he had been working on it in the middle of the night. Hiko didn't wait around for a thank you, but I squealed it at him anyway, just as the door was closing. From the hallway, I heard Shishio chuckle lightly, "Beautiful moment, Seijuro Hiko."

There was a thump as if someone smacked the bars, and Shishio's booming laugh instantly followed. "Making a woman smile, whether they're your woman or your daughter is always worth the effort, Makoto Shishio."

"For once we agree on something," Shishio's rough voice responded.

Hiko's words almost had me in tears as I hugged the kimono close to my chest.

About five restless hours later, we were all in cars to head to a large reception hall, where the "wedding" and reception would be held. I still had yet to see Kenshin, but I noticed I was subconsciously searching for his red hair around every turn. Even as Megumi chatted beside me as we strolled into the women's changing room, I was glancing in every direction but hers.

"Excuse me. Earth to Kaoru." Her fingers snapped directly in front of my face and I jumped back in surprise.

"What?" I asked, swatting at her hand. "Stop snapping at me!"

Behind us, Misao chuckled, but Tomoe remained passively quiet. Of course, theirs were two completely different situations—Misao's excitement over her pretend wedding to Aoshi, which she was clearly overthinking, and Tomoe's dread of any uproar from her brother. Not only that, but Akira hadn't called her back since she left him a message that morning. Apparently, that was very unlike him.

I felt for Tomoe, and glanced over my shoulder to give her a sympathetic smile. She nodded her appreciation but remained placidly silent as she gripped her phone at her side.

"I was saying how strange it will be to see you in a kimono again," Megumi said, as she opened the door and lead the rest of us into the changing room.

"Yea! Himura is going to freak!" Misao added, zooming past all of us to change into her dress. "Now hurry up! We've got a wedding to fake and an insane person to catch."

We followed her into the room. It was large and very white. So white in fact, I felt like my eyes needed to adjust before I could completely open them.

Before I knew it, Misao was throwing my kimono at my face, and I shot my arm out to grasp it out of the air.

After changing, I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't seem to look away. Shut behind a dark blue curtain, I was completely alone save the female voices drifting around outside my small changing room. Still trying to find my heartbeat when it ran away the moment Saito said Kenshin and Shinta would separate, I touched the fabric at my chest, trailing my cold fingers down the pretty flowered pattern, and something very sharp stirred in my gut. It wasn't a pain so much as a feeling of déjà vu. The last time I had worn a kimono was at my father's funeral.

I glanced up at my reflection and frowned. My eyes looked huge at that moment, brightly blue and framed with dark circles from lack of sleep. I had lost weight this past week, and I was so tired and pale I almost looked sick.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Tomoe's soft voice drifted through the curtain.

I yanked my gaze away from the sullen reflection staring back at me to peek through the curtain. "I'm okay, thank you Tomoe." My eyes widened at the site of her. "You look gorgeous!" And she did. With her simple pale purple kimono, skimming her slim curves, she looked absolutely ravishing.

"Thank you, Kaoru." But she didn't smile, and I wondered if she thought looking beautiful was a waste without Akira there to see it.

I took a deep breath and reached for her phone. Tomoe's eyes met mine questioningly. "So I can take a picture for you to show your husband later."

Her eyes lowered to the floor, but a slight smile curved her lips, and she handed the phone to my waiting hands. I was able to snap three shy photos of her before I heard Misao and Megumi gasp in unison.

My head snapped up to find the two of them staring at me, completely speechless. Speechless Misao was never a good thing.

Brows raised in question, I glanced at Tomoe, who shrugged her shoulders as I handed her back her phone. For a long moment I felt like meat in a display case. "So," I shrugged, searching for the right words. "I guess you don't like it?"

My tongue-tied friends blinked.

"That's not it," Megumi said.

"Kaoru, you look so cute! Exactly like you did in… the past." Misao looked quickly away and began to pick and pull at the material of her dress. "It's still so weird," she said softly.

So _that_ again. If by some miracle I ever met my past self, I might have to slap her for being too awesome because it made everyone I knew turn into a blubbering mess. Stomping forward, I put my hands on my hips. "Will you both please stop mourning me? I'm right here! Good grief! There's enough solemnness in this situation as it is without adding more!"

My snippy outburst made them smile at one another. "Okay," they agreed.

Good! Finally, some progress.

As always, when wearing a kimono to any special event, I felt somewhat trapped, as if I thought I might have the need to run but I was barely able to move my legs. "Now, is this bow too big?" I asked, pulling at my hair. The large blue ribbon had been my mother's and it was tradition in my family to wear something of the dearly departed at weddings.

"No!" Megumi exclaimed, looking genuinely happy.

"It's perfect!" Misao agreed. She and Megumi shared a look and then she spun to look at her own reflection. She was hopping on one foot to the other, excitedly.

"It isn't a real wedding, Misao." Megumi commented dryly.

The tiny woman stilled, coming slowly down on the pads of both feet, and sighed. "No, but one day it will be. I'm going to show Aoshi how hot I can be!"

I guess I couldn't argue with that logic. "I want to say how beautiful you look, Misao," I began, trying to tiptoe with my words smoothly, "but I'm a little worried this fake wedding might go to your head."

It was a genuine concern. I hadn't known past Misao but I learned very quickly how obsessed she was with Aoshi. Whenever he was around, her head got foggy and she stared at him as if he were cut from diamonds.

"I'm fine!" she whined, fussing over her long curls that drifted prettily over one shoulder.

But something else in me felt hollow, and for the first time in years the whimpering tone in her voice felt like a cheese grater against my brain. I wasn't sure if it was the idea of being at Misao's made up wedding while I had Enishi's emotions looming like a ghost in my subconscious, or if it was the idea that I had missed my best friend during the most difficult moments of my life.

Probably a bit of both.

Only now, instead of feeling sorry for myself, I felt angry about it. I closed my eyes, taking in a steadying breath. Beside me, I felt Tomoe's finger touch my arm in a comforting gesture, but instead it felt like she had thrown a lit candlestick on my internal gasoline. Suddenly, there was a fiery inferno, ready to burst from my body. Throwing my hands on my hips, Tomoe's fingers slipped from my forearm and I stomped over to my best friend. "You know what? You could've told me _something_ , Misao! You've never kept a secret in your entire life and you decide to start with this doozy?! And the timing! Ugh!" I pressed my palms to my hot cheeks and growled, wondering if steam was coming out of my ears.

"You probably think I'm the worst friend," Misao's sad voice drifted through the steam, coming to land in my ears softly and non-confrontationally. Instantly, I felt guilty. When I was able to focus on her face, she was staring back at me like a lost little puppy. "If I was going to keep you safe, then I couldn't tell you what was going on. Do you really think I'm capable of keeping a secret like this from you? Anyway, Aoshi was the perfect explanation as to why I haven't been around. It killed me though. Especially with everything going on in your life with your dad and Yahiko. I'm so sorry Kaoru."

Megumi and Tomoe both watched us with interest at first. Or at least they did until I flicked my head over to glare at them. Then they were both suddenly very interested in primping in the mirror.

I swallowed and took in five or six deeps breaths. "No, I get it. I shouldn't have yelled, but I was hurt. You were just trying to keep me safe, like everyone else in this stupid situation."

Misao's brows went up. "You mean Himura?"

I nodded, and my eye caught a pretty pattern with white lilies lined in soft green stems on the front of her kimono. It really was beautiful. "We've kept a lot of secrets from each other, both of us, to keep the other one safe. I think it's hurting us more."

Tomoe's eyes snapped to mine in the reflection of Misao's large mirror. "Are you keeping a secret right now, Kaoru?"

For a brief moment, my heart stopped beating. I spun to observe her suspiciously but was met with eyes who were doing the same thing to me. It seemed like a good idea to answer without really answering. Puckering my lips together, I did just that. "The way you asked that makes me think you know already."

Tomoe prettily ran her fingers through the back of her hair and then clasped her hands in front of her. "Well, no. I only know what you've told me. But every physiatrist that says they don't have theories or speculations is a liar."

I snorted. Tomoe blatantly calling someone a liar was pretty funny. "What are your speculations?"

But she took a step towards me, her eyes narrowed curiously, and I unconsciously stepped away. My back hit Misao's, making her stumble forward with a grunt. Watching the fiasco, it was Megumi who spoke up. "For crying out loud, Kaoru, spill it!" Suddenly, the three of them were all about a foot from my face.

I slammed my lips together and shook my head. I was being ganged up on by a herd of curious women and I didn't like it one bit. Men were right, we are intimidating!

"Kaoru," Misao warned, poking her finger in my arm, "I have throwing stars!"

I glared at her, not wanting to tell her that I inherited more than just Enishi's anger because that wouldn't have been ladylike of me at all, and I didn't want to threaten my best friend on her completely ridiculously fake wedding day. Man, I was really going to have to get some of this frustration out soon because I was becoming a real jerk!

As if to read my thoughts, Misao's eyes softened. "You know what you need? A vacation."

Megumi sneered at her. "We all need a vacation, Misao." Here eyes, brown as chocolate, snapped to mine. "Something changed when Kenshin and Shinta separated, didn't it?"

"How the heck did you know that?" I slapped a palm to my stupid, big mouth.

A grin spread across Megumi's face. "Kenshin mentioned something to Sanosuke."

Of course he did.

Tomoe's hand was at my arm, gently pressing her fingers into my skin. "What changed, Kaoru? Don't try and fix this by yourself. That's never a good idea."

I glanced up at Tomoe through my lashes, feeling comforted by her presence there with me. She wanted to help me. "I don't want to hurt him," I whispered.

"Who?" She asked, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. "Kenshin or Shinta?"

I closed my eyes tight, completely unable to hide it anymore. "Kenshin. Enishi's hatred completely followed Kenshin when they separated. I don't feel anything but love towards Shinta." _Good job, Kaoru... you lasted all of two days._

Slowly I opened my eyes to find all of them staring at me interestedly.

Misao pressed her lips together in deep thought. "Well, that's kind of good news, right? I mean, you're probably supposed to be with Shinta anyway. He's from your own time."

A humorless laugh bubbled from my throat. "Good news? But where does that leave Kenshin? In my heart, they are the same, and the idea of hurting one of them kills me."

Clearly confused, Megumi tilted her head to the side, regarding me carefully. "So, what's the plan then? Reverse polygamy?"

"Megumi, no!"

Misao chuckled lightly. "You might not be able to have both of them, Kaoru. Not now. Kenshin was meant for your past self…" her chuckles faded as she added, "and she's gone."

My hands clenched into tight fists. How dare Enishi! He thought of everything he could to completely torture Kenshin. Absolutely everything! "You didn't see what that did to him, Misao."

Tilting her head, a look of pain crossed her cute face. "I saw more than you think I did, Kaoru."

She must have known Kenshin's reaction to my death in the past. "Then you know I can't let Kenshin lose me again," I said sadly, knotting my fingers in the sash of my kimono. "I just can't."

Misao nodded once, understanding.

Finally breaking her contemplative silence, Tomoe sighed. "We know you can't. That's what makes you Kaoru."

Outside the room, the music started to play softly down the corridor. Misao's face turned a pretty shade of pink and she hopped up and down in her dress. "We'll figure this out, Kaoru. But for now, I guess it's time to pretend to marry the hottest man on the planet!"

…

The chapel looked beautiful!

Lush, purple and yellow flower arrangements suspended from the ceiling, hanging directly above each guest with tealight candles in the window lined walls. Wreaths and garlands lined each aisle of seats. It was shockingly well put together for something thrown together so quickly. After the ceremony, ushers were waiting to bring in circular tables for serving dinner, which were elegantly decorated with tea candle jars.

I loved tea candles.

I would have to congratulate Saito for being a genius last minute wedding planner later.

I sat in the back, not really wanting to be seen. Once, I had dreamed about our weddings, looking forward to planning the bachelorette party, the wedding shower, and holding Misao's bouquet as she exchanged rings with her future husband. But the ceremony was to be simple; no bridesmaids, no ring bearer or flower girl. And I wasn't about to complain. As Yahiko so helpfully pointed out, my brain was a chaotic mess anyway.

I'd more than likely have another chance to do all those things in the future since apparently this wedding was a test run.

Even so, Misao drifted from the back of the room like an angel, passing rows of guests with a giant smile on her face. Aoshi watched her, his face entirely expressionless… as every bride dreamed their husband-to-be's face would be. I scrunched my nose up watching him, wishing I could summon an imaginary smile on his face, but that didn't happen. It was almost embarrassing to watch, knowing how unromantic this moment actually was, but many of the guests were just that… actual guests. How Misao was going to explain this later, I didn't know.

Reminding myself how to breathe properly, I tangled my fingers in my lap just waiting for the fiasco to be over. I was restless and ready to move.

All I could seem to think about was Kenshin. I couldn't spot his red hair anywhere. One woman a few rows up had similar color, but too purplish to be natural. I hated that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was almost to the point where I hoped Enishi would attack this wedding, as ridiculous as that move would be. At least then I could punch him in the throat, or maybe he would just put me out of my misery.

Kenshin was upset with me, I just knew it. And all I wanted was to protect him. _What right did he have to be upset with me anyway, especially when my intentions are so good!?_

One time, Megumi told me that men actually have monthly cycles much like us lucky women. They too, go through times of the month when they are moody. Only their cycles didn't consist of sticking a plug where the sun doesn't shine or wearing the young person's version of an adult diaper. I pressed my lips together, trying to focus on what the preacher was saying, but my eyes kept sliding to the man beside me, whose fist clenched and unclenched with perfect precision every six seconds. I narrowed my eyes at my lap, irrationally annoyed with the man, and held my hands together in a gentle, polite knot like a lady.

 _Yes_ , I thought, _woman actually have the option to wear diapers for our ENTIRE LIVES!_ _Birth to death!_ Screw the real reason! _That_ fact alone made me angry that Kenshin was now angry at me.

My politely knotted fingers were now digging bruises into my upper calves, and I winced, letting my hands fall to my sides.

The preacher must have said something funny because everyone around me laughed. I glanced up to see Misao and Aoshi smiling at each other, looking cute and oddly in love. I frowned. What the heck did the preacher say to suddenly make Aoshi such a good actor?

I blew a rough puff of air that moved the bangs from my eyes and decided to stew just a little bit more.

 _Not only was Kenshin upset with me, but within 28 days I had the option to wear a diaper like a baby, I'm present and somehow still missing my best friend's fake wedding, and now a mosquito is buzzing near my ear._ It took more patience than I currently possessed to not swat at it. Trying to be nonchalant, I lifted a hand to run my fingers through my hair and knocked the irritating insect away with my palm.

 _I want so many things. I want this mosquito to leave me alone, I want Yahiko to be happy, I want Akira to call Tomoe, I want Aoshi to love Misao, I want Sanosuke to find some humility, I want Hiko to say what he really thinks, I want Kenshin… I want Kenshin._ I wanted him to smile at me like he did those late nights we stayed up playing video games together before Enishi interrupted everything. I wanted to talk and laugh and be close again.

Truth be told, in the past few months, he had become my best friend.

 _You tell your best friend everything though, right? Even if the truth hurts._

Ugh! _Stupid internal Jiminy!_ With my eyes drooping sadly, I sunk forward, putting my face in my hands in a very unladylike manner. I felt the man to my right watching me, but I ignored him. _He could mind his own darn business! No, I didn't mean that. But I'm sure he probably thinks I'm one twist short of a slinky, and he's right._

Maybe I should have told Kenshin and let the chips fall where they may. Now Kenshin was out there watching over the ceremony somewhere, hurt and angry, and Shinta was somewhere around here mad at me too. And I had no earthly idea where either of them were hiding!

The sudden touch of something to my palm made my head snap up in surprise. I glanced down to see a small rose, its buttery yellow petals lying in my relaxed palm. My heartbeat slowed for a single second, only to race speedily the next when I realized what that represented; the last time I was given a yellow rose.

The scent of pine needles drifted into my nose pleasantly, just as the man beside me leaned over so close that I felt his soft breath on my cheek.

"This woman I will marry…" he breathed, repeating the words of the preacher in front of us.

Even the hair on my head froze at the sound of his voice. _Shinta_!

"I will love her… even if she hates me…"

His long fingers reached over to entangle with mine, pushing the flower between our palms. Overwhelmed, I nearly jerked away. But they were so soothing and warm, and I couldn't seem to find my breath. My resolve had already been weakening, and now my body was doing the same. I knew if I was going to protect Kenshin, I would have to smack Shinta's hand away, or maybe cause a giant scene in front of everyone by faking Enishi's hatred… but the hate wasn't there at all. In fact, I was flooded so deeply with warmth and love that there was no room to even pretend I didn't feel those things.

"Respect her…" Shinta continued. His full lips softly grazed my ear and a shiver rushed through my entire body. I was beginning to forget what I had been so upset about.

"Console her…"

I gripped Shinta's hand, enjoying his fingers brushing lightly over mine. The sleeve of his deep blue kimono touched my wrist, and my eyelids slowly drifted closed.

"Help her… If she'll _let_ me…" he added that last part through clenched teeth, and my breath let out in a whoosh, half giggling and half choking. Beside me, Megumi shushed me, but I barely heard her over Shinta's breath and my own pounding heart.

"Until death…"

His finger gently touched beneath my chin, urging me to turn to him. I turned my head at his bidding but kept my eyes firmly closed. I was afraid to look at him, whether to give my true feelings away completely, or out of fear the hatred might somehow sneak back in and break this beautiful spell.

"Protecting fidelity… please look at me, Kaoru."

His whispered plea send a jolt through my body. Taking a deep breath, I slowly lifted my eyes to his. Even with the dark wig sending wild bangs haphazardly onto his forehead, he was still so unearthly beautiful that it took my breath away. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so badly my chest hurt with the need of it.

"I swear," he finished softly. He wasn't wearing the dark contacts from before, and those eyes were the same beautiful violet of my rurouni, looking back at me with sweet adoration.

Misao was now repeating her vows, but I couldn't hear them. I was too busy watching Shinta, feeling the familiar security and heat of his body near mine, completely void of Enishi's hatred. I had gotten so used to avoiding those beautiful eyes lately that I had nearly forgotten that they were like a life raft, keeping me above the waterline.

For the first time in days I felt happy. And even though he made me weak, I felt _strong_.

"I swear," I whispered back, and pushed forward without thinking. Shinta's smile widened but he leaned back into his seat, away from me. For a brief second, I felt slighted, but then reality crashed into me as everyone started clapping and I jumped in my seat. Shinta chuckled at my startled reaction, and I remembered where we were, and who could be watching. Everything Shinta had said and done had been at least slightly obscured and secretive until I went and tried to kiss him publicly. Face hot, I sat back in my seat, trying to recall what it was supposed to feel like to breathe.

The false ceremony was finally over. Completely enraptured, I'd missed it.

One thing I didn't miss was the kiss. Aoshi leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Misao's, and instantly her cheeks turned the color of Kenshin's hair. Before he could pull away, she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him again, holding him there for a few uncomfortable seconds. Sanosuke whistled loudly in the seat beside Megumi, and I heard Yahiko's comment of "gross" from all the way across the aisle.

Finally, they broke apart and more cheers followed.

Misao's captivated smile made me momentarily wake up again from Shinta's words, and I couldn't help but grin happily back at her as she danced by down the aisle.

To my left, Megumi leaned over. "Aoshi liked that a lot more than he leads on."

I didn't want to ask her how she knew that.

While everyone finished clapping and stood to rearrange themselves, Shinta leaned down, pretending to pick something off the floor. I watched him, feeling lightheaded, as he took my hand and closed his eyes, pressing a long kiss to my knuckles. He peeked up at me through a veil of thick lashes and gave me a small, enchanting grin before letting go of my hand and disappearing into the crowd like a ghost. For a moment I had to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing. But I was clutching the beautiful yellow rose as tightly as I could to my chest as proof.

"Who was that?" Megumi asked from behind me, as I still stared after him.

"Shinta," I whispered, my heart hammering with so much delight and disbelief that it nearly popped right out of my chest. Although I was certain my face would give everything away, I decided to keep what just happened a secret between just the two of us. "I guess he had to wear a disguise so Enishi wouldn't know him and Kenshin separated in case he does anything." Like try and make Kenshin time travel again.

Glancing around the giant room, I noticed I didn't see any other agents. "Yea," Megumi agreed, "looks like Saito and his crew are all hiding out somewhere, watching us. I feel like I'm under a telescope."

"Until this is over, I'm sure we're all under someone's telescope," I agreed absently, trying not to think too hard on that uncomfortable fact.

"And?" Megumi encouraged.

I blinked at her. "And what?"

Her chocolatey eyes rolled into the back of her head. "And how did Shinta make you feel?"

 _Enchanted and beautiful; Like I was an actual, young bride, completely adored by her unbearably sweet and handsome husband_ , was what I wanted to say… Instead I said, "I didn't feel any of Enishi's hatred at all."

 _Oh, Kenshin… what am I doing to you?_

Misao and Aoshi disappeared for a good half hour to take pictures, and the ushers rearranged the seats so we could sit at several round tables to eat our meal. Music started playing, and I caught the eye of several other disguised agents I had come to recognize over the past couple months. They acted like any other guest, talking and sipping sake, while their eyes easily roved about, taking in any change in their surroundings.

I was in a haze, drifting around aimlessly, and my eyes focused on everything red even though I knew Shinta was in his disguise. Sitting at one of the dinner spaces was Okina, speaking animatedly with a young woman whose kimono was gaping alarmingly at her chest. The old man seemed to appreciate the lack of fabric very much. He must have sensed me watching him because he glanced over at me. I frowned, to which he responded with a shrug and a smile, and went instantly back to appreciating his company. At one point, I stood behind an old lady wearing a red neck scarf and stared at it.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Yahiko's voice seemed to come from behind a curtain, wandering through each individual thread before slowly landing in my ears.

"Huh?"

When I turned, my kid was looking at me with a frown on his face. He sure did look adorable in his dark kimono, with his spikey hair calmed down and behind his ears. At least he did, until he opened his big mouth again. "You look funny."

"Excuse me?"

He pointed behind me. "Why were you looking at that old lady with that stupid grin on your face like you wanted to kiss her?"

I wrinkled my face at him and quickly strode toward an empty table. "I wasn't, Yahiko!" I squealed, cursing at my restrictive kimono. "I just… I'm in a good mood and her scarf is pretty."

Yahiko followed closely behind me, weaving in and out of wandering bodies. "Why? You haven't been in a good mood for a week."

He had a point. I pressed my lips together and spun around. "Because Misao is happy!"

He glared at me. "Because she just fake married a grump?"

I snorted at him, making him smile. Thankfully, I felt a pair of pretty brown eyes staring our way. "Oh! Did you see that Tsubame is here?"

Yahiko's head snapped to the side. "Where?"

I grinned. Yahiko had had a crush on Tsubame for two years now. Good for him, Misao knew her aunt. I tilted my head to a spot across the room. "Beside the dance floor. Go ask her to dance with you."

His face turned so red I was worried he'd pop a blood vessel. "No, I'm good."

Tsubame's shy eyes lifted up to find his, and Yahiko stumbled three steps back as if her gaze hit him like a wave. Tsubame giggled sweetly into her hand. Since my kid obviously needed a little encouragement, I put my hand on his back and gave him a little shove. "Don't be a wuss. She obviously wants to dance with you."

But he spun around, away from my hand and stood beside me. "Uh, I have a confession to make."

I glanced over at him, the sweet coloring on his cheeks, and my heart gave a little hiccup. "You're confessing to me?" That couldn't be good.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Just… listen. In the past, Tsubame and I are… well, we kinda… like each other."

"Oh!" My brows hit my hairline. I guess I didn't expect that. Did that mean I was going to have to sucker-punch Tsubame? But I liked that sweet girl. "Have you kissed her?"

Yahiko's head snapped to me and I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Kaoru! I'm not telling you that!"

"I'm sorry, Yahiko. I'm just a little surprised. You've like her for so long now."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes finding his young sweetheart across the room. "Yea, I know."

I pinched my lips together, realizing something. "I know you must feel torn because Tsubame is waiting for you in the past, but it's just a dance Yahiko. When you separate, you don't want her to think you don't like her, do you?"

He thought for a second. "Well… no."

"Just show some respect!" I lightly smacked the back of his head, just for emphasis. "And don't do anything more than dancing, you got it?"

He rubbed his head, grimacing at me. "Who do you think I am? Of course, I won't!"

Tsubame, having seen everything, giggled cutely into her hands again, and Yahiko, as if in a trance, made his way over. Smiling, I watched as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and nervously ran them up and down his arm. Tsubame smiled widely at him as he held out his hand and turned his head to the side with his eyes closed. His chin was tilted up, trying to look proud, but I knew he was shaking in his shoes.

Tsubame took his hand, making Yahiko's eyes pop open in surprise when she said yes, and she yanked him onto the dance floor. In my head I was already planning on them having five kids and making Kenshin and I doting grandparents.

"Deep thought, Missy?"

Sanosuke strolled up beside me, looking very handsome in a dark green kimono. It was such a stark contrast to his usual attire that I had to look twice. "Wow, you look really good, Sano!"

He winked at me. "Likewise. You look exactly like you did in the past."

I sighed, still unsure if I liked that or not. It was so strange being told you resembled someone else _exactly_. Although I guess I felt the same way about Kenshin and Shinta. But at least they had met each other! "Thanks, I think."

At that moment the crowd parted for a split second and I saw a flash of vibrant red across the dancefloor. I swallowed a gasp. Kenshin was there, in his red kimono, a look I had become accustomed to and very much treasured. His bangs hung messily across his forehead, as always. But it was held back at the nap of his neck in a nice thick bun, as I had styled it all those months ago to come to work with me. A tingle went up my arms at the memory of him experimentally touching it as if it had no place on his head. Now, as he watched me, a small smile tilted his mouth and his eyes remained passively violet.

 _My sad rurouni in his cheery mask._

That tingle beneath my skin got unpleasantly warm, and I tried to smile back at him. _All_ I wanted to do was smile back at him, give him that peace and comfort in knowing that I still loved him. But I couldn't even manage that. My lips curled up over my teeth in a snarl instead. The warmth turned into a burning heat, and I clenched my hands at my sides. I felt as if I were seconds away from destroying him, either with Enishi's hatred or my love for Shinta deprived of that hatred, and still he was across the room, smiling at me.

"You're the sun," I whispered to myself through gritted teeth, staring deep into those purple eyes looking back at me. "You're melting Enishi's hatred into nothing. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I had completely forgotten the tall man beside me until he let out a tiny groan, having heard my whispers. I swallowed, too hurt to be embarrassed. Sanosuke followed my gaze, giving Kenshin a tilt of his chin in greeting.

Kenshin bowed back politely, and, sensing my internal fight, spun around to melt back into the crowd. The kind smile was still etched onto his face as he glanced over his shoulder one last time before disappearing. Tears pricked my eyes and my lips started trembling as they settled back over my teeth. I could feel Sano staring at me, but I was too scared to see the look of sympathy on his face, knowing it would start the waterworks full force. "I'm fine, Sano," I assured him, forcing an awkwardly fake smile that probably made me look constipated.

Sanosuke snorted at the sight of me and held out his hand. "Come on, Missy, dance with me!"

He yanked me to the dance floor before I had the chance to protest and twirled and twisted and tossed me around like a juggler. It generally didn't take much to please me, so I was laughing wholeheartedly within seconds.

I glanced over where Kenshin had been to find Soujiro stood in his place, watching us with a bright grin on his face, looking like a dashing young supermodel with his dark hair hanging over his ocean blue eyes. There was also a young woman at a table nearby who was blatantly staring his way. I caught his eye and tilted my head in her direction. When he glanced over, his cheeks turned pink, and he quickly looked away.

I thought maybe years of following Shishio hadn't done much for his flirting skills. Although, in a group like the Juppongatana, it made me wonder if past Soujiro had much more experience with women than he lead on. I didn't think about that long because it made me feel extraordinarily uncomfortable.

"You wanna know my opinion, Missy?" Sano asked, before spinning me out and pulling me back in.

I hit his chest with a half laugh and half grunt. "I'm not sure how to answer that," I chuckled, honestly.

He flashed a wicked smile down at me. "Smart. But I'm actually serious this time. Kenshin's not an idiot. Neither is Shinta. The two of them know how to read you like a book. Not that you're good at hiding your emotions in the first place."

I frowned at him. "Hey!"

Sanosuke's brows hit his hairline. "It's not an insult, Missy. It's honesty. Anyway, what good would it do if you hide what you're feeling from them? Think about it. You don't tell them that the hatred is gone with Shinta, so neither of them feel your love. So, you're not really protecting Kenshin by hiding that. You're just hurting both of them."

So, either Megumi or Kenshin had said something to him. I opened my mouth to argue but my case literally died on my tongue. "You really think so, Sano?"

He nodded, glancing over top of my head and nodding at someone behind me. "I know so. He told me."

That wasn't good. "But what if I can't find a way to get rid of this hate? Where does that leave Kenshin?"

One side of his mouth cocked up in an adorable grin that made the idea of Megumi falling for him make complete sense. "It leaves him with the good memories of you being with Shinta, and consequently, when they blend again, with him too. Right now, he just gets a constant feeling of loathing from you. Even when you're not attacking him, you're so tense with it, it looks like you're going to shed into a werewolf! You think that's not going to have negative effects on the Battousai? Have you seen him lately? He smiles but he's miserable. It's breaking my heart to the point that I wish you were a guy, so I could punch you in the face."

Ignoring that last comment, I stopped moving and stared up at him, my brows raised. "You think this could turn him back, make him kill again?"

Clearly uncomfortable, Sano nodded. "I think it's pushing his limits every day. Everyone has a breaking point, and Enishi has just taken too much."

I had worried about that before, but Sano mentioning it made it much too real. What had I been thinking? That by being falsely hateful to Shinta it wouldn't hurt Kenshin? If I did show my true feelings to Shinta, Kenshin would receive the memories of that. I had been certain this whole time that they were the same person, but when it came to this, I separated them completely because Kenshin was the one who lost me in the past. Then I remembered when Shinta woke up in the clinic after blending and receiving Kenshin's memories. The raw, emotional pain in his eyes was something I would never forget.

Shinta had lost me too. If I fought my feelings for him, could Shinta even become Battousai at this point? The thought was terrifying.

"Is that what Kenshin wants?" I asked, uncertainly. "For me to show my true feelings?"

Sano glanced above my head again, this time smiling widely. "It's what he needs. Don't forget, when you hurt, he hurts too, Kaoru. You _all_ need this. Even I know you can't keep hiding things from each other without major consequences, even if you are trying to spare hurt feelings."

Sanosuke took my hand and whipped me out in a spin. I gasped when another hand grasped ahold of mine. With a flourish, Sano kissed the back of my hand and let me go with a nod and a smile at the man behind me. I didn't need to look at him to know who it was by the feel of his fingers in mine. Suddenly, I was being lead through a crowd of dancers and into a hallway that was all but abandoned. It was reckless of us, sneaking around now of all times, but I didn't seem to have control of my own two feet to put a stop to it. Shinta lead me further still, past the kitchen where servers were bustling around with plates of appetizers and drinks. My heart was hammering louder than the pounding music by the time we reached the changing room at the end of the hallway.

It was dark inside as Shinta swung me into the room and locked the door behind us. He glanced down at me with a purposeful look in his eyes and took in a deep breath, looking as if he were trying to calm himself down. Then he held a finger to his lips and strode up and down the room, checking our surroundings carefully. I stood stone still next to the door, watching him; his purposeful, agile movements. But I wanted to rip the wig off his head, not out of anger, but because I wanted to shove my fingers in those thick red strands.

Convinced nobody was lurking in the changing rooms, Shinta paused, and took another deep breath, his back facing me. He reached up and pulled the wig from his head, and all that glorious hair came tumbling down to touch the small of his back. For a long while he stood there, unmoving, and I thought I might explode from the inside out. If the ceremony was any indication, he wasn't upset with me, but the tense line of his shoulders revealed how anxious he was.

"Shinta?" My voice cracked. I took a shaky step forward. "Are you—"

But the words died on my lips, because when he spun around, I saw the look on Kenshin's face from moments ago, staring back at me. The sweet smile that hid all that sadness.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" One hand rested on the hilt of the sword strapped secretly at his side, the other hung by his thigh, opening and closing slowly.

I couldn't speak. That was it for me.

Sanosuke was right, I couldn't hide my feelings. Shinta knew I loved him at that moment, and his eyes lit on fire, a blazing gold. With the dark blue kimono and the vivid scar across his cheek, he looked every bit like Kenshin did when I first met him at the park several months ago. I bet my life that if I called out Kenshin's name, Shinta would answer me. Only now, it wasn't anger I saw flash in his penetrating gaze. It was desire so intense that my insides went instantly liquid.

Music pounded through the walls, but I could still hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears. Unbidden, I swallowed, and licked my lips. Without a single word, Shinta took two gliding strides my way, slithering his hands around my waist and yanked me to his chest. I gasped at the first contact of his mouth, and my hands flew up in the air, preparing to push him away. But it was as if I had been slowly suffocating for the past week, and suddenly he breathed air into my starving lungs. His lips were soft and insistent, and I could feel his racing heart against my chest, and I realized immediately that I needed to touch him.

I needed him. And that need instantly overwhelmed me.

Suddenly, I was plunging my fingers into his hair and kissing him back desperately.

With a shutter, Shinta pulled back and looked down at me through his long lashes. His bangs brushed my warm cheeks. The breath left me, and I couldn't seem to think anymore. The desire in those piercing eyes made my entire body jerk instinctively. It was too much, and I had been wanting him too badly. With a small whimper, my eyes softly closed, and I concentrated on his enticing scent, the feel of his warmth, his fingers along my spine. Watching me, Shinta's breath quickened along with mine, and he groaned as he pulled me against him. We rotated, and I was lifted off my feet with a squeak. Shinta's hand raised to protect my head as my back slammed roughly against the wall, and his lips pressed hard against mine, kissing me intensely. His lips parted, and his tongue brushed mine. I made a noise at the taste of him, and eagerly sought his kisses again and again.

All rational thought left me, and all that remained was a powerful, burning need.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Author's Notes: Where'd everybody go? :( There are some very serious moments in this chapter, but we'll get some more lighthearted stuff in the next couple chapters. The beginning is a little bit limey, so you've been warned!**

 **Queen Emily the Diligent: I couldn't agree more!**

C **ompucles:** **Yes, my timeline has errors in it, but that is for the purpose of my fic, it's not a mistake. I needed current Kaoru to be old enough that she would be entrusted with a kid in this time (and living on her own), but also not quite ready for it, so I made it three years instead of all inside one. It's not going to be exact. I just want to tell a good story.**

 **SesshaTetsuko: I love Shinta too! But I understand what you mean about Kenshin. Fortunately for us, since they've blended, some of that Kenshin angst has rubbed off on Shinta as well. You'll see more of that later. If you like where the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one then I think you'll thoroughly enjoy the next. :) Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Kenkoa4ever: That was just so sweet of you to let me know! Thanks so much!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kenshin.**

I think when you're kissing someone you love, something completely incredible happens to your body. The way they cup your face or run a slow fingertip up the inside of your arm, stopping to trace every inch of skin that makes you tremble, because they want to make you literally, _physically_ feel their love.

That's what Shinta was doing to me now. And what I attempted to do to him, wanting to find every inch of skin that made him shutter. But Shinta opened his mouth to touch his tongue to mine and my legs turned to jello. I clutched my fingers into his hair, wanting more.

And just like that, we were in a battle, ravaging each other's mouths in almost violent need to be together. I felt Shinta's growl reverberate all the way down my body. His hands went to the top of my kimono, yanking the fabric off one shoulder just as I slipped my hands into his, pressing my palms against his hard chest. Suddenly the tie at my waist was pooling at my feet.

Shinta pulled away only fractionally, his lips parting as he studied every inch of my face. "I have very fond memories of you in clothes just like this." His fingertips touched the edges of my kimono, where it gaped along my chest and down to my navel. A fly landed on my shoulder and he gently swatted it away. The longing in his eyes as he took in my disarray of clothes made me flush from the tips of my toes to my hairline. "This is reckless," he whispered, touching his lips to mine. "We should get back."

Having a hard time focusing, I found his eyes. For a brief second, I thought those blazing eyes were actually on fire. I nodded, and Shinta grinned at my momentary inability to speak. When his fingers touched above the swell of my breasts my entire body shook.

One brow cocked, interestedly. Without a word, Shinta's hands fell away from my body and he took a single step back, testing me. Unbidden, I stepped forward, instantly missing his warmth. I took in a sharp breath and let out a burst of laughter when he smiled delightedly down at me. "Stupid, deceptive, body," I whispered raggedly.

His wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me flush against him. "Beautiful," he whispered, brushing his lips across my cheeks. "Enticing body," he continued, breath warm on my chin. He pressed a kiss there and my head tilted back. "That it is." His voice was soft as a feather against the skin of my neck, and I shivered.

We had love, yes. But good grief was there passion too!

Shinta breathed in my ear with a barely audible growl and lightly nipped my ear with his teeth. His lips dragged with agonizing slowness to the crook of my neck. He planted a soft kiss there, as I struggled to catch my breath. "I missed you."

I tilted my head and my lips brushed the slight indention of his scar. "I missed you too."

He shifted to look at me, and the gentle smile on his face warmed me to my very core. With upmost gentleness, Shinta's hands went to cup my face, brushing my hot cheeks with his fingers. He used his thumbs to tilt my head up, and his lips met mine in a long, languid kiss.

"I won't rush you," he whispered against my lips. "But I promise, Kaoru…" he paused to kiss the corner of my mouth. "If it takes my entire lifetime, this one and the next, I will spend every day convincing you how much I want you, and little by little Enishi's hate will chip away until it's completely gone. That it will."

My body gave a little jolt at those words. I knew he was capable of making me fall harder, even if it didn't feel like it was possible to care more for him than I already did. Breathing heavy, I grasped my fingers into the cloth of his kimono, and I realized that it was going to be harder to leave this room than I thought. I wanted to stay locked up in here alone with him all day. Sanosuke had been right, the instant I let my true feelings show, both Shinta and I were completely different people. I was happy, I was motivated, I was strong. I don't know how I went through the past several days hiding this from him, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore.

The pesky fly buzzed by Shinta's ear and landed directly on my chest, just above my bra line. I was just beginning to regret wearing my jasmine scented lotion when I caught Shinta glancing down, and those half-lidded eyes widening. I watched as his cheeks filled with color. When I followed his gaze, I realized that the pointed tips of my breasts could clearly be seen through the white bra binding them, as if to say a very happy hello. Quickly, I gripped my kimono closed, and the fly blew away at the swift movement. My face was unbearably hot and I giggled self-consciously. Shinta peeked up at me through his long lashes, and the hunger in his eyes made my giggles catch in my throat. It also nearly made me puddle to the floor. With deft fingers, he gently pried my hand away, never looking away from my face. Shuttering, my hand dropped to my side like a wilted flower petal, wanting nothing more than to feel him touch me. His fingers trailed my skin with the barest touches, down my neck and over the swell of my breast through the thin cloth. I squirmed as I watched him with spellbound disbelief; The small, quick intake of breath, the bob of his throat as he convulsively swallowed, the heaviness of his passion-laded eyes, watching me. How was it even possible that someone like me could affect this beautiful man in such a way? But Shinta wanted me, badly… I could feel how much when he pressed his body against mine.

His palm brushed against me, and his blazing eyes flicked up to peek through his bangs, watching my reaction as he cupped the weight of my breast in his hand. Melting, I tipped forward into his embrace. Those long, skillful fingers pinched the sensitive peeks and he smothered my next gasp with his lips. I couldn't suppress the moan that he kissed from my mouth at the sensation of it.

After a long, passionate kiss, I peeled my eyes open to find Shinta watching me with almost rakish satisfaction. Letting out a low groan, he grudgingly pulled the fabric of my kimono back over my chest and gave me a grin filled with mischievous sweetness. "Let's get you back to Misao."

Clutching him to me by the fabric of his kimono, I nearly whimpered. "But I don't want to stop."

Shinta let out a breathy masculine laugh and pressed one more hard kiss to my lips. "You're not making this easy for me. That you are not. But I don't want the first time I make love to you to be rushed, Kaoru." To demonstrate that fact, his hand snaked back into my kimono, cupping my breast in his palm as he groaned against my lips. "If we stay in this room another second I will be doing just that."

I closed my eyes and let out a hard breath, but I knew he was right. One more second of this and I was going to press my hand to his and help him pull my bra away, feel his hands on me, and then we sure as heck wouldn't be leaving this room anytime soon. But our friends were probably wondering what was going on and I didn't like having Yahiko out of my sight, even if he was a big, bad swordsman now. Reluctantly, and quite unsteadily, we helped one another fix our disordered clothes.

I wasn't sure what was more intimate, what we had just done, or dressing one another. The feel of his fingers in my hair as he tied my bow was so familiar and comforting, like having your hair brushed for the first time. I blushed as I ran my fingers over the lower part of his abdomen to tighten his kakama, which, in our haste to undress, I couldn't even remember loosening. What should have taken five minutes took fifteen because we couldn't seem to stop touching each other.

We left the room with swollen lips and heated, smiling faces. Shinta's disguise was back in place, but anyone watching wouldn't have been fooled, not now. It was a short walk back to the main room, but there were several hidden columns where Shinta pulled me into the shadows for one last kiss. And then another last, last kiss. There was elegant music playing in the distance. Shinta took my hand and I cried out delightedly when he spun me full circle and brought me back to his embrace with a genuine smile lifting his face.

"We're being unbelievably foolish. That we are," he said, his eyes darting in every direction as if a bear would jump out at us at any given moment.

"Your moods make me dizzy," I said, biting my puffy lower lip as I punched his arm lightly. As if I had room to talk!

He laughed, and his eyes slid to the side. "Forgive your sullen Rurouni."

All I wanted to do was pull him with me behind the last column, but a group of older people turned the corner, walking towards us. Shinta spun to face me, bringing my hand to his lips and watching me with hooded golden eyes. With one more searing kiss to the palm of my hand, he let go of me and took a deep breath. His eyes closed for a long moment, and I stared at him as he blinked them back open, unveiling those swirling violet heughs. His rurouni mask slipped back into place.

But I saw right through it, even if he did try to hide it. The soft weight of his eyelids and the tilt of his body, as if it were aiming at a Kaoru bullseye, gave away everything we'd just been doing. Unfortunately, he could see through me too. With a respectful bow to the older ones passing by, Shinta moved into step behind me to allow them to pass comfortably.

I swore I heard one of the older women purr like a kitten as she strolled slowly by, leaning her cane slightly too close to Shinta's arm to be a mistake.

Just when I was about to burst into laughter, I felt as Shinta leaned slightly forward, his breath an intoxicating caress on the back of my neck. "I've discovered something I never knew about you, Kaoru." When the people had passed, he pressed a kiss to my neck and whispered, "Your eyes are the color of moonbeams on dark water when you're aroused."

I swatted at him playfully, too embarrassed to hardly see straight, and he easily swayed out of my reach, laughing… That laugh was my new favorite sound. I wanted to tease and touch and love him always. That's how I wanted to be.

"Do you think we could sneak away at some point and go to my apartment?" I asked hopefully.

"Oro?" Shinta's brows hit his hairline with adorable misconception. "Your apartment?"

I snorted at him, knowing exactly where that mind went. "I wanted to pick up my photo album with my dad's picture and your rose."

Shinta nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor as we slowly strode down the hall. A light flush colored his cheeks. "Yes, we will get your album. I'll inform Saito that it will take at least three days."

I pinched his arm, spinning away laughing when he reached for me. I was about a foot from the door when Shinta's hand shot out, snatching me painfully by the wrist. "Ow!"

"No, Kaoru!" Before I could comprehend the warning in his tone, he swung me behind him, and backed me up against the wall. Eyes wide, I peeked over his shoulder. A man stood at the end of the hallway, sword already drawn. There were people standing behind him, completely unaware of his presence, as if he had been transported out of nowhere. With a sick dread coating my stomach, I realized he had been.

"Cho," Shinta whispered.

I recognized the name and the man. He was one of the Juppongatana. A cocky, blonde jerk who whistled at me every time I walked the hallway.

"Shinta," I whispered harshly, grasping his arm, "How did he get out?"

Shinta's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. "He must have faded back to his time, and now Enishi brought him here." His hand reached back, tightening on my thigh as he took a step back and glanced around for any other threats. "Okina was with Enishi for several months before he faded. It was much quicker than I thought it would be. I didn't think Enishi would bother attacking here, but I was foolish."

I didn't bother correcting him because we had both been foolish. "If the Juppongatana time-traveled at the same time, wouldn't that mean more are coming?" I asked, instantly wanting to get to Yahiko.

Shinta grunted, neither confirming or denying my worries. "It's okay, Kaoru. These are trained men here."

"Where the heck am I now?" Cho glanced around, his left eyelid fluttering wildly as he took in his surroundings. "A celebration it seems." He smiled, broadly and tilted his head to glance back our way. Cocking one brow, he raised one sword in our direction and spun it teasingly in circles. "Looks like I'm the first one released from your jail cell, Battousai. Did you think you'd trick me with that pathetic disguise?"

I felt the vibration of Shinta's growl across my chest. "Who says I was trying to trick you? No, this ruse is for Enishi's most foolish lackeys. And you're the first. You're surrounded, Cho. Give up."

The group of elderly people behind Cho finally noticed he was there. The old woman who eyed Shinta moments earlier squealed when she glanced down at his unsheathed sword, spinning threateningly close to her side. For her age, she spun faster than I thought physically possible to hightail it out of there. She yanked the door open, leading into the reception hall, but Cho, never turning around, swung his sword to the side, and stabbed the tip into the wood. It slammed shut with a loud _bang. T_ he woman jumped back. With a flourish, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted into the arms of the man behind her.

I pushed against Shinta's back, expecting him to stop me, but he was already moving to help the woman. He lifted her limp form into his arms and helped lean her against the older man's shoulder as he opened the door to the reception hall. "Please sit down with her. I'll take care of this. That I will."

"What's happening?" The old man asked, disconcertingly. His aged blue eyes glanced between Shinta and Cho with manic apprehension.

"Wedding crasher," I responded dumbly. The man glanced fretfully my way before helping the woman inside. I was glad to see her eyelids fluttered as if she were coming too again.

Instantly, I was drawn to the door. Inside the reception, dancing and laughter continued as normal, but my gaze focused soley on the red head I spotted inside. Kenshin was inside, in plain view, smiling down at a young girl who was stepping on his shoes as he moved slowly on the dance floor. Her tiny hands were engulfed in his and she was looking up at him with a beaming smile on her face. Every nerve in my body clenched at the precious sight.

Sensing me, Kenshin's eyes snapped to mine, and the beautiful smile froze on his expression. Then his gaze passed me. Seeing Cho through the crack in the door, his smile fell, just as the door closed.

I stared for a moment, feeling my heartrate spike before remembering what was going on. More members of the Juppongatana would probably be following soon, and everyone here was in danger.

Spinning, I came face to face with Shinta. He was watching me, a curious look on his face. But I didn't have time to work out what that meant.

"I have to get to Yahiko!" I screeched, taking a quick leap forward that nearly had me face-planting on the floor. With a growl, I spread my legs, ripping the fabric restricting them. Instant guilt hit me for tearing Hiko's pretty kimono, but we were being attacked. He would understand. I bolted.

"Kaoru!" Shinta called after me.

"I need pants!" I called over my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have worn a kimono today!

I ran as fast as my restricted legs would carry me. Shutting myself in the changing room I quickly dug through a pile of clothes left behind before the ceremony and cursed out loud when my pants were nowhere in sight. Then it hit me. "Behind the curtain," I said aloud. That's where I found them. Thankfully, I was in the right state of mind to remember my bokken. I snatched it up, and, quick as my legs would carry me, I was back in the hall. I glanced at Shinta, who was approaching Cho with his hand wrapped around his sword hilt, and instantly scowled. They were blended again, him and Kenshin, and that same crushing feeling overtook me. The rational part of my brain said to attack the Juppongatana, but every limb in my body wanted to beat Kenshin black and blue with my bokken. As if seeing him dancing with that little girl never even happened.

I yanked the hair at the side of my head roughly, so strands fell messily from my bow. "Stop it, Kaoru!" I shouted.

Kenshin glanced at me over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as they always were before a fight, and I unintentionally growled at him. Cho's eyes found mine and lit up instantly with humor. "So, it's true?" he asked, seeing the bokken in my hands pointed at the man at his side instead of at him. "You hate the Battousai?"

Quickly, I shifted my stance. "No," I gritted out, teeth clenched. " _I_ don't."

"Very convincing," he responded blandly, twirling his sword teasingly in the air. He turned to speak to Kenshin. "Master Shishio said your woman would hate you, Battousai. This is more satisfying than I anticipated. She looks as if she were to pop a vein in her forehead just looking at you."

For the first time I could recall, Kenshin attacked without a word. With a shout, he was a blur of motion, swinging his sword in an arch and bringing it down on Cho in one swift draw. Their swords clashed, and Cho pushed forward, sending Kenshin backward a couple feet. Without missing a beat, Kenshin attacked again, this time slipping beneath Cho's cut to the side. The only thing I saw was Kenshin's hair feathering behind his back as he crouched down behind Cho's back. I didn't see where they connected, but suddenly Cho was grasping his side and panting.

Kenshin stood, eyes blazing and slowly strode over to the man, who was half bend over. Raising his sword, he pointed the tip to the side of Cho's throat and ordered, "Tell me what you know."

Cho had the audacity to laugh. "I know you have memories of fighting me before, while I have none, so this is not particularly fair."

Kenshin's blade sank into Cho's skin, making him wince. I thin line of warm blood dripped into his shirt. "I'm going to ask again. _What do you know?"_

Cho coughed, and a spray of blood hit the tiled floor. "I know that Enishi must have figured out how to time travel someone to the spot of his choice or else I wouldn't be here."

Kenshin shifted his body to the side, making the small poke in Cho's neck stretch out into a slow painful cut that had his opponent hissing in pain. "I assumed that already. What else?" His voice was a deadly growl that seemed to crawl beneath my skin and vibrate with its tenor. For a moment I forgot about the anger and the tip of my bokken touched the floor. I stared at him in awe, a deep appreciation for his abilities to entice fear out of the strongest of opponents. I wondered if that was also how Enishi felt.

With a piece of Enishi's skill, I wondered if I could withstand it.

I must still be off my rocker from Shinta's kisses because it was such an enticing idea… Challenging Kenshin… the anger, the passion of it. Being close enough to feel the heat of his blade… and his body. The hairs on my flesh stood straight up in the air.

I wanted to fight him. Badly.

Even with his sword at Cho's throat, Kenshin's eyes snapped to mine, lit and burning as if he could read my very thoughts. My throat went completely dry.

"Hello, Mister Cho!" I blinked, and my eyes slid to the doorway where Soujiro stood, a wide grin on his face. "It appears that Mister Himura is playing a game with you and winning!"

Cho snarled. "Go away, traitor!"

But Soujiro's smile only widened at the insult. "You were always one of my favorites, Mister Cho." He stepped into the room, his fingers gently gripping his sword hilt.

From the slight widening of Cho's eyes, I saw something akin to fear. "I don't want to fight him," he said, glancing over at Kenshin. "We're not finished our game yet."

"That's too bad," Soujiro said, taking several slow steps closer. "I seem to remember thoroughly enjoying our last fight."

Cho's left eye kept fluttering and winking wildly, and I wondered if that had anything to do with why he didn't want to fight Soujiro. "Wait until lord Shishio gets ahold of you," he spat.

Soujiro stopped walking. There was a glint in his ocean blue eyes, a very slight wavering of his smile, and I knew that was a genuine concern for my friend. "If mister Shishio feels killing me is necessary then I'll do what I can to repent before he gets to me. Now," he paused, his foot tapping lightly against the floor, "If you wouldn't mind Mister Himura."

Kenshin pulled his sword away from Cho's throat, wiped the tip and slid it easily back into its sheath. Then he grinned over at Soujiro and waved a hand at Cho. "Be my guest, Soujiro."

"Thank you, Mister Himura."

Cho glanced back and forth between the two men, at the civility shared by them, and his eyes suddenly went wild. At one point in time he might have been cocky about his skill but being sandwiched between Soujiro Seta and the blended Battousai might have changed his way of seeing things. "Usui disappeared _before_ me," he growled. His eyes lifted to meet mine and my heart froze in my chest at the excitable look in them. "He's coming for you."

Of course, he was.

Kenshin growled. Snorting, I held my bokken in front of my body and narrowed my eyes at Cho. "Let him."

It was as if he had been summoned there. Not a moment after saying his name, Usui appeared out of thin air, directly in front of me. I had just enough time to register Kenshin's shocked face behind Usui's opaque body, before his hands solidified, and then his legs. Suddenly his large form was solid and imposing and deadly, and blocking me from Kenshin's view. Usui sword was already raised, as if he knew exactly where he would materialize.

"Usui," I whispered, shocked.

He smiled. "I knew I smelled jasmine."

His sword came down swiftly, and I leapt back. The blade glided along my forearm, leaving a burning pain in its wake. I hissed, baring my teeth as I twisted my head to find the blind fighter. He was larger than I had remembered from Soujiro's dim basement, but oddly that didn't intimidate me now. I wanted to fight him. I wanted to beat him. As if reading my very thoughts, Usui's smile slowly grew. "Try," was all he said.

Before I knew it, he was swinging again. But I saw it coming, and I was _fast_. Faster than I'd ever been before. Ignoring the hot blood dripping from my arm, I jumped back again, only this time I kneeled to the ground and spun on my knee, swinging my bokken with all my might at Usui's ankle. He grunted when I hit the bone, but it didn't stop him from retaliating. Distantly, I heard swords clashing as Soujiro and Kenshin fought. The grunts alerted me that this was someone new. Had another Juppongatana member appeared? I forced myself to focus on Usui, because I knew there was no way I was going to walk away from this fight with a wooden bokken. Just as soon as I thought it, my fears were confirmed. Usui's sword was coming directly at my face and I had no time to move. My bokken was already poised in front of me, so I slammed my eyes shut and braced my legs for the impact. If anything, I hoped my face wasn't cut completely in half along with my bokken. There was no time for any other thought but that one. It didn't seem credible that this was how things would end, everything still so uncertain.

 _Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko… Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry!_

But something incredible happened. My muscles constricted at the very last moment. My eyes popped open and I easily flipped my head beneath his blade, completely avoiding the blow. Usui, certain he would hit me, caught himself unsteadily to the side. I pulled up on my bokken, slamming it into his jaw so hard I could hear the bone break. Usui yelled in pain so loud that everything in the room stopped. A lock of my dark hair drifted lazily to the hardwood floor, proving just how close he had come to killing me.

I stared at the large man, confused and exhilarated. My heart pounded, and my breaths came out in quick spirts. Usui was a supremely skilled fighter, but Enishi's skill was much more powerful than either of us had anticipated, and he had severely underestimated me using it. So did I. Even with my measly wooden bokken, it appeared that I had won with relative ease.

My whole life I had believed that swords were meant to protect people. Never to kill. But staring down at Usui now, I could understand the desire to put an end to someone who hurt the people I loved. I could almost, _almost_ understand the desire to do so simply because I could. And that thought was utterly terrifying.

"Kaoru?"

I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound of Kenshin's voice. The voice that moments earlier made me puddle to the floor in desire. The voice I loved now made me feel as if someone were stabbing needles in my ears. Behind him, and at Soujiro's feet, lie Cho and a large, bald man I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. They were both clutching their sides and groaning in pain.

"Back away, Kenshin," I breathed, hoping to god he would heed the warning tone in my voice. I hadn't felt this before. Not this powerful. I felt as if I had been submerged in water. I was breathing, but it did nothing to quench my thirst for air. My head pounded, my heart hammered, and I opened my eyes, seeing red. Only red.

Kenshin, eyes narrowed, stepped back slowly, as if backing away from an untamed animal, but it did nothing to cool the heat spreading like poison through my limbs.

"Get out!" I screamed. My thighs ached from the attack on Usui, but something in me wanted more. I raised my eyes to meet his, and Kenshin looked back at me, a spark of his own anger flickering like the glow from a candle. "Get out of my head," I whispered, staring daggers at him.

I didn't take in a single breath to let him know what was about to happen, I simply attacked. It wasn't like before, sparing playfully in the forest. No, this time I meant to hurt him. I _wanted_ to hurt him. I swung the bokken out from my side, but it was so fast that Kenshin didn't have time to duck away. solid wood smacked beside his eye, just above his cross-shaped scar, and his head snapped to the side. He went down, quick and rough, landing on his back.

What was only a second felt like hours as everything processed in my befuddled mind. I had heard of people speaking of out of body experiences before, but I had never had one myself until this moment. Distantly, I heard a woman scream, and I knew it was Tomoe. My bokken hung limply at my side as I watched them surround him, feeling like a little bird hovering above my own body, above all the commotion. Saito ran into the room so quickly his keys fell from his back pocket, landing with several clanks against the hard floor.

All of my friends fell in behind him, including Yahiko and Hiko. It sounded as if they were in a bubble, screeching at me, and yet I had no idea how to interpret their angry words. I narrowed my eyes at them, momentarily wondering why they were so upset with me. And then I glanced down at Kenshin, his palms facing limply upwards, his sword a foot away, having slid out of his grasp. He didn't move for a long time. And that's when realization hit me like a freight train. The bubble popped, the voices became clearer.

"Kenshin?" His name came out weakly from my lips, and my bokken fell from my fingers, clapping loudly against the floor.

I had hurt him.

Out of nowhere, Usui growled behind me. Without a thought, I launched. There was just enough time to clench my teeth before whipping around, bokken flying sideways. It connected with his broken jaw, and the large man hit the floor, completely unconscious.

Breathing heavy, I stared at his unmoving form, too afraid to turn around. For a few brief moments, power surged through me, making my limbs hum with the desire to use it. Usui deserved what he got, but Kenshin didn't. Bile rose thickly in the back of my throat.

Yahiko, who had been angry at me, approached me slowly then, his brows raised in sudden concern. I must have looked strange at that moment because I was still having a hard time figuring out what I had done and _how_ I had done it. Beating Usui. Catching Kenshin off-guard... He waved his hand in front of my face. "Kaoru? Are you okay?"

I snatched his hand from the air, and slowly glanced down at his worried face. It was as if he pulled a plug, the power draining instantly out of me, leaving my limbs weak and trembling.

"Did I really hurt Kenshin?" I asked faintly, as a tear slipped down my cheek.

He didn't answer me. Instead he put his arm around my waist and turned to watch Megumi and Saito hover over Kenshin's very still form.

"Get up," I said, feebly. "Kenshin?" I wanted to run to him, to kneel down at his side, but my legs were rooted to the spot. If I had hit him just right, Kenshin could be dead. If I had killed him I would absolutely never forgive myself.

 _No, no, no, KENSHIN!_

With a loud whimper I threw my face into my palms and wailed. Yahiko's arms held me up when my knees suddenly gave out.

Finally, I heard a groan. My head snapped up. "I'm okay," came his voice. A voice that a moment ago had felt like a burning flame in my ears was now that best sound in the world. His fingers curled into a fist and relaxed again, and then he raised a hand to gingerly touch the side of his face that I had hit.

"Don't get up yet," Megumi ordered. "You probably have a concussion." She pulled a pencil from her sleeve to check his vision, but Kenshin was extraordinarily stubborn when it came to his own injuries. Against her orders, he sat up anyway, and I instantly gasped. A trail of fresh warm blood seeped from the gash beside his swollen eye, tracing down one line of his cross-shaped scar and dripping from his chin. His face was pale as a fresh blanket of snow.

I did that. Not the Juppongatana. Not his enemies... _Me_.

"I could have killed you," I breathed, eyes wide. "Kenshin... I could have killed you."

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I'm okay, Kaoru." His brows raised in concern and empathy, but the crush of it settled over me like a boulder, and I instantly crumpled to the floor in tears. How could we have been so happy ten minutes ago? What if I _had_ killed Kenshin? I hadn't held back with that attack. If it had been a real sword in my hands, Kenshin would very likely be dead. The pain of it was so suffocating that the tiny black dots on the tiled floor expanded and blurred into one large midnight orb. I could picture it there, the ice cube, the blazing sun. The strong rays of it melted the cube into nothing but a puddle of water, and instantly that puddle was licked up by the heat of it, leaving behind tiny wisps of steam lifting from the dry wooden beams.

Enishi's hate was completely gone, but I was so ashamed that I couldn't be relieved. I couldn't face Kenshin. I couldn't lift my heavy eyes to look at him, or Yahiko, or any of the others.

There was a hand at my shoulder a moment later, making me hiss at the contact. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. Instead, I leapt up and ran. First, I snatched Yahiko's hand and then the keyring left momentarily abandoned on the floor. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and hopped into Saito's beloved BMW.

"Kaoru? Where are we going?" Yahiko asked, taking a bit extra time to slip into the passenger seat. He must have thought I was crazy.

"I-I just... I can't be here right now." Tears made my vision so blurry I couldn't tell the difference between a keyhole and a "press start" button.

Yahiko nodded and buckled himself in, being weirdly cooperative. "Okay. Let's go."

I tilted my head to give him the widest smile I could muster, which couldn't have been much. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Tsubame was super clingy anyway." He glanced out the windshield and his eyes widened fractionally. "You might want to hurry though."

I didn't bother looking up. With shaky hands, I scrambled to shove the keys into an ignition that didn't exist. Before I could figure out how to start the vehicle, however, the door flung open. Kenshin reached inside and yanked me back out, throwing me squealing over his shoulder as if I weighed no more than a dried leaf. Carefully and almost nonchalantly, he carried me over to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Forgive me, Yahiko. Please stay with Megumi and Sano. I need to help Kaoru. That I do." The soft-spoken rurouni was back, but I could hear the faint underlining of frustration in his careful words. I didn't know whether to be happy that he didn't want to leave me stranded in a desert somewhere or to be scared of what he did actually have in mind.

At least Yahiko seemed pleased not to be stuck with me while I was being a nutcase. "Okay." He hopped out of the car and patted the back of my upside-down head. "Let him help you, Kaoru!" He ordered.

I grunted when Kenshin unceremoniously dumped me into the passenger seat and slid behind the wheel. The moment his door slammed shut all pretenses of politeness were gone.

"This ends now," he hissed, seething, before revving the engine to life.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Notes: Can any of you guess what may be working out behind the scenes? Some things have to do with Kaoru and, of course, some don't. One more thing, there a big ole' warning for the next chapter. I mean it! If you're uncomfortable with the beginning of this chapter, or too young, just skip the next one. I'll tie in the rest of the story so nothing big is missed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Author's Notes: I'm really nervous posting this one! Lemon! This is why my fic is rated M. Please turn away if you are too young or uncomfortable! You have been explicitly warned. Parts of this is lighthearted and sickeningly sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: Since you like angry Kenshin, you'll like something I have in mind for later. That's all I'm gonna say!**

 **Stormraven: I understand the brain fog. Lately it's been harder to write because it's so strong. I hope you find some clearing! Misao… oh, Misao… she's certainly a handful. Kaoru, I think, many times just gets so focused on taking care of everyone that it impairs her judgement and gives her just as much brain fog as we're so familiar with right now. Thankfully, after this chapter, some of that will come to an end. Thanks so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

I could hear Saito yelling angrily as he ran outside, but Kenshin was already speedily reversing, sending dust and dirt flying into the air so harshly that his livid superior had to block his face.

"Text Saito, _I'll have it back in the morning_ ," Kenshin told the car, who happily responded in a sultry Australian female voice, " _Texting Saito, I'll have it back in the morning."_

I could picture the taller man now, yelling obscenities at his phone screen or strangling the closest person to him to look at him funny (which was probably Sanosuke), and I was happy to be momentarily out of his reach.

After sending the text, Kenshin adjusted the seat closer to the steering wheel. Then he leaned back, eerily quiet. His eyes stayed firmly planted on the road in front of him, glistening with a dangerous emotion. I was glad I couldn't see his left eye from my seat because I knew the sight of it would make me crumble again. I was just finally beginning to see the road through my haze of tears. We were headed east, towards my apartment.

I wanted to ask what the plans were, but the way Kenshin's long fingers twisted roughly around the steering wheel made me press my lips closed.

We drove in silence for a good thirty minutes before coming to a stop at the exact spot we had met all those months ago. I stared at the big tree, where Kenshin made his sudden appearance, looking beautiful and deadly as his sword slipped into my stomach. I clutched a hand to my belly, remembering the strange sensation.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. My voice was so light I sounded like a little girl.

Kenshin took one long inhale of breath and let it out slowly, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. Stepping out of the car, he strode around to open my door, then he pulled my bokken from the backseat and tossed it at me. I snatched it from the air. "I want you to fight me," he said, his voice unnervingly calm.

I glanced at my bokken, still wet with his blood, and my lips began to quiver. "Well, I don't."

His right eye narrowed, the other remaining swollen and shut. The color of his skin around it was darkening, and I almost had to look away.

"This is not a request, Kauru." He strolled away, and I watched him, back straight. I had come to recognize his determination based on his posture alone. Whenever Kenshin was calm and laidback, he always hung his head humbly down. Not now. Right now, he was straight as an arrow, and I knew he wasn't going to back down from this.

Stubbornly, I followed. I caught up with him in the trees, just passed where the water ran very low and we'd be hidden in case anyone strolled around. "What good will this do?" I asked, stopping to slam my bokken into a tree out of sheer frustration. Kenshin stopped and turned to give me an exasperated look but I didn't care if he was annoyed. "I already gave you a black eye and a possible concussion!"

"I don't have a concussion." Kenshin unsheathed his sword in one swift pull and held it out to me. "Trade with me," He demanded, pushing his katana forward so the hilt touched my forearm. "And use this."

I took a swift step back. "Hell no."

"Kaoru." There was a warning in his tone that I didn't like one bit. Kenshin stepped forward slowly, the cloth of his kimono brushing the grass. "Take it."

That look on his face when he first appeared from the Meiji Era was glued to my brain; the look of furious sorrow and pain. The newly-formed cross-shaped scar. All the blood. And now I gazed at him; a fresh trail of blood caked to the same side of his face where his battle scars already haunted him. I wanted to be done with fighting. I never wanted to be the one to hurt him ever again. I swung my bokken, easily knocking the sword from his hand so it fell to the ground and growled, "I said no."

Was it my imagination or did Kenshin's lips twitch? He bent to retrieve his sword, and carefully sheathed it at his side. Then he turned, searching for a nice, long stick. My mouth dropped open when he found one, long as my bokken, and held it out in front of him. "Then neither of us will use it. I'll fight you with this. That I will."

I was almost insulted. "I could break that in half with my pinky, Kenshin!"

"I'm not using my sword against you, Kaoru." His voice was so straight-forward and nonchalant as he spoke about fighting me. But the look he gave me, peering dangerously through the slit in his swollen eyelid made everything in me shiver. It was as if his eye were made of water, glossy and shining yellow in the fading daylight.

"I'm glad neither of us literally wants to kill each other."

He snorted at my comment. "Are you so sure about that?"

My heart stopped. I pressed my lips together trying to regain control of my breathing. My mind didn't know whether it wanted to be angry at his comment or miserable. I decided on anger. It was easier. Sensing that, Kenshin smirked at me.

Fine. If he wanted to fight, we would fight.

I launched.

And instantly hesitated. Kenshin swung the stick in a swift clean arch but before I could connect with it, I leapt backwards, landing roughly on the grass.

Growling, I tried again. My bokken clashed with his stick, breaking it roughly down the middle. The instant I heard the stick snap I dropped to my knees.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight him, not even with sticks. Not when I'd already hurt him so badly.

Teeth clenched, I stared at the ground for a long moment. My fingers loosened on my bokken and it fell from my grip. I moved to run my palms over the soft grass, letting it tickle my skin as I let out a deep breath. "I want you to hit me," I whispered, teeth grinding together hard.

For a long while I stared down at he ground, breathing heavy, knowing Kenshin would be angry at what I'd said. In my head it made sense. Maybe this unbearable guilt would lessen if Kenshin would just slug me in the face. I knew better than to think he would ever even consider doing as I asked, but the desperation I felt every time I looked at him was more than I could handle.

For several long second, he was completely quiet. Then, without taking my eyes off the ground, I felt him at my side. The anger reverberating off his tense body buzzed through the air with almost electric intensity. "What did you just say to me?"

Letting out a hard breath through my nose, I tilted my head to glare at him, but his pitiful eye, a blossoming purple bruise against his stark white skin, made my frustration filter into pitiful shame. _Look what I did to you. How do I make up for that?_ With trembling lips, I asked, "Why do you want me to fight you?"

Kenshin tilted his head, observing me curiously. The anger I saw in his eyes moments ago had diminished as he saw how close to tears I was. With a sigh, he picked up a blade of grass and studied it closely. I watched him, curious, as he traced it along the skin on my wrist. "If there's hatred inside of you for me, Kaoru-dono, I want you to let it out. That I do."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling my hand away. "And hurt you again?" I pointed at his bruised eye and spoke through clenched teeth. "No!" The stunned look he gave me made me turn away. In the distance, I could make out piles of withered cherry blossoms littering the ground like stale leaves.

"You won't hurt me," I heard him say through a heavy gust of wind that broke a pile of blossoms apart in a tornado of bleak colors. Kenshin swiftly snatched one from the air between his thumb and forefinger and it instantly crumbled.

I snorted, still staring off into the distance. My emotions felt like the whipping wind, not entirely sure which direction they wanted to go. "Cocky much?"

His fingers snatched my chin, not roughly, but with enough pressure to catch my attention. "Look at me, Kaoru."

Rather than forcing me to turn towards him, he waited for me to do it willingly. My nose flared but I turned towards him anyway. And when I did, I was surprised by how close he was. His eye looked worse up-close, the cut an angry bright red, and I had to bite my lip to swallow the gasp that built in my throat. "I need to clean that," I spat out.

Kenshin's head tilted to the side, and his lip twitch up in the corner. "You don't want to hurt me anymore, do you, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, very, very softly. The light breeze fluttered his bangs into his eyes and I stifled another gasp at the beauty that was Kenshin. Even with the bruising, there was something so unearthly stunning about him that he was almost hard to look at.

I whipped my chin out of his fingers. "What I did was unforgivable. I want you to hit me. Even the score."

Kenshin snorted in angry disbelief, and swiftly stood, walking several feet away from me. "Then you've lost your sanity along with that hatred!"

Irritably, I pounded the ground with my fist and stood. My entire body was shaking as I stomped over to him. Kenshin's eyes burned down at me, but I couldn't hold anything back. "Maybe I have! But I'm so ashamed I can't even see straight. Look at what I did to you!"

My eyes instantly filled with tears that I furiously swiped away. Never in my life had I been so mad at myself, so unbearably remorseful. In my mind, Enishi's hatred had won out. It might not have gone far, but I hurt Kenshin, and the guilt that followed that would haunt me, haunt us, for a very long time.

Understanding snapped in Kenshin's good eye, lighting it like a candlewick. I knew that look all too well. If I had said everything I felt out loud he wouldn't have understood me more than he did by quietly observing my expressions. For a long moment, Kenshin said nothing, but his good eye softened as he studied my face. That red hair whipped wildly in the wind, and in the distance, there was a low crack of thunder. I swallowed as more tears spilled down my cheeks, wanting to run in the opposite direction, toward the storm. Maybe then a tornado would come sweep me up and I'd stop feeling so _wrong_.

Then, very gently, Kenshin's hand found the side of my waist. My breathing had been coming in sharp, angry spirts right up until he touched me. I gasped at the contact, as he gently pressed me backwards. We moved several steps before my back hit a tree. I felt every individual finger on my waist as if he had been touching fire before touching me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart," he whispered, and the softness in his voice made my lower lip quiver again. "There are scars all over this body, but none so important as the one you gave me today, because the result was getting to have you back. You could have beat me within an inch of my life and I would be happy knowing the hate was gone. How do you not realize that?"

His words were beautiful, but my heart still hurt. "You don't understand," I cried, pushing the hair from my face. "It took me hurting you to get rid of the hate! My love did nothing and I'm so ashamed that I don't know how to move forward from it! Everything I do hurts you. You should run away screaming, as far as you can, Kenshin!" I gave a little hiccup as I waited for Kenshin to respond. His soft expression never changed as he lifted his fingers to brush away my tears, holding my blowing hair down at the sides of my face.

"Then there's only one solution." Kenshin moved so close to me that his eyes became one giant golden orb. The storm was getting closer, angry lightning branching through a darkened sky. My heart pounded as he whispered, "Don't hold back."

"What?" But before I knew what was happening, I was touched with a very abrupt cold. A blindingly icy headache rushed up to my temple, gone almost as quick as it came. It happened so fast that I wasn't even aware of Kenshin and Shinta separating before he was right there with me. Enishi must have just made a quick pass through me before, because what I felt when Kenshin blended with me was much more powerful. Almost instantly I knew he was there with me. What had Hiko said? It was like a parasite. Foreign and wrong. Kenshin didn't belong here, and my body initially wanted to fight him away like a sickness.

But something incredible replaced the hole left behind when Enishi's hatred melted away.

Kenshin's feelings for me.

It wasn't like the feelings just filtered in slowly. It was like the lightening, sudden and unquestionable. I simply _knew_ how he felt.

My eyes snapped open barely a moment later, stunned and entirely changed. I expected to see Kenshin smiling at me. Instead, his one eye was wide open, the other cracked through the swelling, but still gazing at me in surprise. He was blended again, completely solid, and his fingers ran over my cheeks in wonder.

Whatever I had shared seemed to have completely surprised him. How on earth did he not know what he was to me? Wasn't I obvious enough?

There were no words that could have filled the silence at that moment. And we didn't need any. Taking my hands, Kenshin guided me back to Saito's car. We drove in companionable silence as my mind tried to wrap around these new feelings.

Unlike Enishi's hatred, which snuck up on me, Kenshin's love was all-consuming and scary and wonderful and passionate all at once. The immediate warmth I felt was electric. I felt it crawl over my skin, through my veins, both sizzling and comforting all at once. The intense need to be a better person, to protect, to touch and comfort and hold. The beauty, the frustration… All of it.

There was also penetrating pain, as there always is with love, but what had Kenshin told me before _? "You fill up every inch of my heart, Kaoru."_

He wasn't exaggerating. Kenshin felt love for his friends, for Hiko, for Yahiko, but at the very core of it, I felt his love for me. I was everything to him.

 _Everything_.

My happiness made him happy, just as my sadness burned a hole in his heart. The feeling left me breathless and shivering. It was the loveliest thing I'd ever experienced. I was completely overwhelmed by it. There was no way in this world Enishi's hatred was stronger than this, and I knew, with absolute clarity, that nothing would hurt Kenshin more than if I were to shut down because of it.

My eyes cornered over to the man at my side, his one hand steering as the other stayed firmly wrapped around mine. But I'd never seen his face so completely serene, as if he didn't have a single worry in this world. Violet eyes stayed focused on the road, even as his fingers tightened around mine, letting me know he was aware that I was looking at him.

I knew I'd never shut him away again.

Saito's car stopped at my apartment. Kenshin took my hand after opening the door for me, and we still didn't say a word. Every second felt like an eternity as we got into the elevator. I remembered the first time he rode up to my floor, punching every single button so it stopped on each floor until we reached the fourteenth. At the time it annoyed the heck out of me, but now I snorted out loud at the memory. Beside me, Kenshin remained quiet. I peeked over at him, taking in his rough appearance. This time I saw the other side of him. It was much like comparing Kenshin and Battousai. Not only was his eye swollen shut now, but the rest of him was a little worse for the wear. His kimono was tattered and worn from fighting, and his hair was falling from the knot he had made at the base of his neck. Red strands fell messily over his face. His lips were full and beautiful. I wanted those lips on me so badly. Sensing me again, those lips curled up ever so slightly and my heartrate spiked.

Finally, the elevator doors opened. Kenshin didn't let go of my hand. I was just beginning to fumble for my keys when I realized something. I gasped, and Kenshin's eyes snapped to me. "I left my keys at the reception hall!"

Without a word, Kenshin reached up and carefully untangled a bobby pin from my hair. I blinked up at him, reveling at the feel of his skin against my earlobe. His eyes met mine for a brief moment, and his lip curled into a shy smile before turning away. Then he bent and easily picked the lock. His eye still made me wince with pain, but it wasn't the same feeling that it had been at the park. I looked at it now as Kenshin had said, an important scar that led me back to him. It hurt, and I still hated that I caused him pain, but if it brought us back together then it was a small price to pay.

The door swung open a moment later and Kenshin stepped aside to let me through. I walked inside slowly, feeling both elated and unsure. By now I had expected Kenshin to push me up against the wall and make love to me a million ways into next week, but he hadn't even kissed me.

But Kenshin softly closed the door and took my hand again. The familiarity of the living room, mine and Yahiko's belongings littering the walls and floors, made my heart ache momentarily for simpler times.

 _Simpler_. I found that thought funny. Had someone told me several months ago that my first few months of fostering Yahiko were the simple times I might've swan-dived off the nearest cliff. Now, I was stronger. And there was no way in hell I wanted to picture a life without this man holding my hand now, because _he_ made me that way.

Even when I was a total turd.

I followed as Kenshin led me down the hall and into the bathroom. He leaned his katana against the vanity before turning on the faucet to the tub. Water poured through his fingers as he tested the temperature before plugging the drain.

Then he turned to face me. His eyes trailed over my face, and I noticed his cheeks were flushed. My body had been trembling since we left the park but now I felt as if every piece of me wanted to burst. We both knew exactly what was going to happen tonight, and it pleased me to no end to know that Kenshin was just as nervous and excited as I was. He swallowed visibly and trailed his fingers slowly up my arms. Gooseflesh popped up on my skin everywhere he touched me. I let out a breath against his shoulder before raising up on my tiptoes to press my forehead against his. My eyelids drifted closed, feeling his warm breath against my lips.

He was just being so _quiet_ though! I was going to go crazy! "My dad put me on birth control the day after finding me in Soujiro's backseat… just… so you know…" I bit my lip. Yea, Kenshin definitely wanted to be reminded of Soujiro right now, just about as much as I wanted to think about him being with Tomoe.

But Kenshin's lip curled ever so slightly, tickled by my embarrassment, and he gave me a small nod of understanding before pressing a single, sweet kiss to my lips. My body jolted into wakefulness when he took the bottom of my shirt between his fingers and slowly pulled it up and over my head, trapping my hands behind my back with the material. Kenshin was watching my reaction, his eye glazed with wanting, and I melted at that look, tilting my head up in a silent invitation for him to kiss me again. We both pushed forward at the same time, kissing deeply. My shirt fell to the floor. I reached around to fumble with his kakama, but my hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't seem to get the knot free. Smiling against my lips, Kenshin reached down to steady my fingers, guiding me until the knot came undone. His mouth was warm, and his lips were smooth, and suddenly I lost all sense of time and place. There was no Enishi, no threats lingering in the darkness. That kiss sent a red-hot line of fire through my arms, down into my belly, and pooling between my thighs. He pulled away breathlessly, only to shut off the water, leaving me swaying unsteadily in his absence.

The mirror was fogged with steam, making my skin damp. As I watched him, my body felt heavy and light all at once. I had a brief flashback of the approving sound Kenshin made the second day he'd stayed here when he experienced his first 21st century bath. _"You can make it hotter with this, but be careful not to burn yourself,"_ I had told him, showing him the nobs. Everything had been so new at first, I felt as if I were teaching a child. Kenshin, eyes wide with wonder, carefully turned the nob labeled "H" and held his hand beneath the pouring water. It was the first real smile I'd ever seen from him, and it made everything in me curl and tighten, just as it was doing now. _"Thank you,"_ he had whispered abashedly.

And now he was pouring me a bath. Pouring _us_ a bath…

By the time he turned back around to me, I was eager and anxious for more. I reached for his drooping kimono, and Kenshin chuckled at my urgency as I yanked him to me, pulling the fabric down until his arm popped free. Carefully, I peeled the fabric from his other arm, and he winced slightly before reaching up to tenderly touch a spot on his shoulder that had purpled with a new bruise from his most recent scuffle. It hurt my heart to see his beautiful body marred with so many angry scars. I traced my fingertips lightly over each one. Kenshin watched, eyes glazed and barely breathing, even though his body seemed to hum everywhere I touched him.

I winced. There were just so many! And a number of them could have taken him away. Before I could start crying again, I leaned forward, splaying my palms against his chest and pressed my lips to a particularly angry looking scar just below his collarbone.

Kenshin's arms reached around me, his warm fingers tracing up my spine, stopping at the snap at the back of my bra. His lips brushed my shoulder and his fingers flicked the latch apart. Gently, he pulled the straps down my arms, following them with light kisses that made my skin tingle and dance at the touch of his lips. My bra was discarded at our feet. At first Kenshin simply held me, feeling our bodies touch skin to skin for the first time. And then he pulled back, cupping my cheeks, and kissed me again and again and again, until my body was trembling, and my hands were clutching his shoulders.

When I made a loud whimper in protest, Kenshin smiled against my mouth and finally his fingers skimmed up my belly, and he cupped my breasts full in his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

The breath left me in a rush. "Holy crap, Kenshin!"

Another deep chuckle as he softly swirled his fingers around the tips. By the time the rest of our clothes fell to the floor I was impatiently and greedily kissing Kenshin's lips, wanting to devour him alive.

He lifted me then, gently placing me in the water with him, never breaking his lips from mine until he had me in his lap, the proof of his desire solid as a rock between my legs. I was breathing embarrassingly heavy, but I didn't care, not when Kenshin looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman he'd even seen.

And he had seen Tomoe naked! _Nope! Get that thought out_ right now _, Kaoru!_

Kenshin cupped his hand in the water and poured it over my head. It was still very warm, and my skin beneath the waterline quickly turned pink. Just how I liked it. Then he squirted some shampoo in his palm and lathered it in my hair. His fingers massaging my head nearly made me purr and my eyes slid shut lazily, enjoying it. Kenshin massaged in long slow circles, occasionally pausing to press a kiss to my parted lips. I was starting to feel greedy.

Reaching for the shampoo, I squirted a large amount in my palm. Kenshin had a lot of hair. When my fingers gently kneaded his scalp, Kenshin's eyes closed and I was immediately hypnotized by the sounds and shutters my fingers lured out of him. I was going to have to make a mental note of all the right places to touch that drove Kenshin crazy because I was in love with making him happy.

So, this was what it was like to feel pampered? I liked it!

While I used a cup sitting on the side of the tub to pour water over his head to rinse the suds from his hair, Kenshin had another idea for me.

His heavy-lidded gaze traveled down to my bare breasts. He placed his palm between them, and gently pushed me back so my hair dunked beneath the warm water. Kenshin watched the movement with intense care, and I imagined the angle gave him views he particularly appreciated. He confirmed that the next moment when his hands slid greedily over my breasts, the slickness of the water like an oil to our skin. He leaned forward, taking one raised peak between his warm lips and I hiccupped a gasp. Then he moved to the other, kissing and caressing, and when he dragged his soft tongue across my nipple my entire body jerked in response.

It was too much. I pushed myself back up to kiss him and suddenly we were tangled together, hands and hair and limbs everywhere. The water made his lips and body enticingly slippery as our bodies ravenously moved and maneuvered and lined up to join together.

But then I remembered something.

"Wait," I breathed against his lips. Kenshin let out a low, disapproving growl, kissing me again deeply before pulling away and giving me a look I could only describe as hilarious frustration. I might as well have slapped him across the face. Through my haze I quirked a smile at him and reached for a clean washcloth and antibacterial soap. "I said I need to clean that."

Kenshin's good eye widened disbelievingly at the inopportune timing, but I lathered up the washcloth anyway. Very gently I touched it to the corner of his eye where the line of blood had dried and crusted, and Kenshin hissed in a sharp breath. I bit my lip. "Sorry." Very carefully I cleaned the wound, trying to be as gentle as I could be, and Kenshin watched me, his fingers trailing up and down my spine desirously and with tamed patience fitting my humble rurouni. My breathing picked up, feeling him watching me through those dripping wet bangs, but I tried to focus on the task at hand. Just when I was about finish, Kenshin's hands took a detour to my waist, crawling slowly up to cup both of my breasts in his palms. I stopped to cock a brow at him, making him smile so sweetly that I nearly forgot what I was doing. Shaking my head, I continued tending to his wound as carefully and thoroughly as I could. But the way he touched me made me sway in his lap. I leaned forward when he captured the tips of my breasts between his fingers. Inhaling in his clean scent through my nose, I pressed a gentle kiss just above the blossoming bruise, and whispered, "Stop it."

If it drove me insane, I would finish cleaning it!

Swallowing, I turned to run clean water over the cloth and rinsed away the suds from the wound.

Keeping his eyes on my face, Kenshin slid one down into the water between our bodies. My eyes snapped to his in both alarm and anticipation, and is mouth tilted wickedly. When his fingertips touched the center of me, I instantly stopped breathing, and the cloth fell from my hands, thudding into the water. Kenshin growled appreciatively at the slickness he found between my legs. His skillful fingers stroked slow circles, and my forehead fell to his shoulder.

I'd felt something similar to this before, being with Soujiro, but something held me back. Despite how good it felt, I was too young and closed off. Now, with Kenshin, I was drowning in love. I was open and completely exposed, and I refused to hold back.

Something inside of me curled and tightened, and suddenly I was moving along with the rhythm of his fingers. I moaned so loudly I bit into Kenshin's shoulder to stifle the sound, so the neighbors wouldn't hear through the thin walls. Had I any conscious thought left, I might have been very embarrassed about it.

Kenshin hissed in my ear but his fingers never stopped. And then his lips were on mine. The kiss was different this time, full of need and urgency, and his fingers sped up, matching the rhythm of his tongue against mine. I tangled my fingers into his wet hair, lost in the sensations he evoked from my body. Kenshin exhaled against my lips when I began to arch against his hand, my breathing almost a pant.

I was trembling madly when Kenshin's lips left mine for only a moment, to whisper raggedly in my ear the first words he'd spoken since the park. "Right there, Kaoru-dono."

It happened suddenly and intensely. The coiling sensation burst apart, sending pleasurable ripples and waves through my entire body. I gripped the edge of the tub and cried out against Kenshin's shoulder. His hand fell from my breast, reaching around my waist to hold me close as shuttered against him.

My legs were still shaking when it was over. Kenshin lips touched my ear, and I felt his smile against my skin. Cheeks flushed, I peeked over at him, my breaths puffing against his neck, and grinned. All silly pretenses faded as quickly as they came, however, when I reached down and wrapped my fingers around him. Kenshin let out a low groan, eyes closing, and with lightning speed, flipped me beneath him. The water splashed over the side of the tub, spattering onto the tiled floor. I gasped, looking up at him. Tendrils of damp red hair brushed my skin from my chin to my forehead, and he grasped my hand before I had the chance to start moving it.

"You'll finish me before we've started," he breathed out a small laugh, gently peeling my hand away.

I smiled against his lips, feeling ridiculously giddy. "Then we'll start again."

He seemed to like that idea very much! Gripping me harder, he nipped at my lower lip as the rock-solid hardness between his legs slid with aching slowness between mine. I clutched him to me, running my hands up his back and enjoying the way the scratch of my fingernails made his eyelids flutter sensually. Water splashed against the side of the tub and spilled onto the tiled floor as we moved, pushing our bodies together in a way that made me see colors behind my lids.

I lost all conscious thought, wanting him so badly it physically hurt. Kenshin ripped his lips from mine, his breathing heavy in my ear, and reached behind my head to grip the edge of the tub.

It was happening, and I was ready…

The moment his hands left me I slipped completely under the water. Kenshin quickly sat back on his heel and scooped me up. I sputtered and coughed right in his face as he helpfully pushed the matted hair away from my eyes. When I opened them to look at him in surprise, he was smiling broadly, his one good eye sparkling with laughter. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I pinched my burning nose and grimaced at him. Without answering him I reached over and grabbed the plastic cup from the corner of the tub and dumped water on his head. Kenshin's soaked bangs hung clear down to his smiling full lips.

"I am now!" I giggled, ridiculously tickled by the sight of him in that moment.

He tilted his head, peaking at me mischievously through a thin gap in those saturated red strands. I chuckled happily again, but my attention remained on those lips and the small beads of water dripping down them. An unbidden happy sigh escaped my lips.

Without a word, Kenshin shook his head like a wet lion, spraying me with water. Before I had the chance to retaliate, I found myself squealing, as he slid his arms around my waist, lifting us both effortlessly out of the tub. In the next instant, he was lying me down on a towel, laid across the thick, soft bath rug, which was instantly soaked from our drenched bodies. The laughter left his eyes as he slowly stretched out on top of me, and now his intense gaze rested on my face as his fingers traced my jaw. His cheeks were red with warmth and exertion and tiny droplets of water clung to his long lashes.

I couldn't breathe. He was far too beautiful.

"Hold on to me," he whispered. I heard a rumble at the back of his throat, as if there were a volcano contained beneath his skin. Kenshin would never hurt me. He would be tender and sweet and loving, but I knew whatever drove him to contain his Battousai ways in battle was at work now, just waiting to be released. As much as I craved to the time when he would release that, there was something so inexplicably sweet about it now.

Thrilled and trembling at the thought, I complied, gripping his back. His hot breath across my shoulder sent a shock wave through my body as he muttered something completely incomprehensible against my skin. And then he gently moved the hair from my face, his fingers staying at my cheek as he gazed lovingly down at me.

"Forever, Kaoru-dono."

I was lost there, looking at him. My body was tired, but there was nothing else I'd rather be doing, and nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with him. The look on his face right now, despite the black eye, would be buried into my memory for the rest of my life.

"Forever," I whispered back, clutching his back.

He kissed me sweetly, and I gasped as he easily slid inside of me, just a little at first, and then, very swiftly filled me all the way. I gasped at the sudden twinge of pain. Kenshin let out a hard hiss through his clenched teeth, and his mouth came down on my shoulder and sucked at my skin. He paused, burying his head in my neck to catch his breath, and allowing me to adjust to the incredibly new and intense sensation.

Pushing himself up slightly, he watched me for a moment through dripping red bangs, running a hand gently over my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice and body trembling with urgency to move.

I nodded, although parts of me wanted to come completely undone, whether emotionally or physically was yet to be determined. Breathing heavy, Kenshin traced his lips across mine in the gentlest of kisses as he pulled slowly out of me. I was confused at first at what I should do with my body, but the pain lessoned almost as quickly as it had come, and I found my legs instinctively tightening around his waist, pulling him back into me. Kenshin let out a deep groan, his trembling body tightened just as mine softened, and then we were moving together, slowly and deeply, and the pain was replaced with something much more intense. Warm arms surrounded my body, cradling me tenderly, brushing the hair from my face. Everywhere he touched me left a trail of scorching heat across my skin that seemed to absorb into my body. Kenshin's mouth attacked mine, somehow ravenous and adoringly tender all at once, and I nearly lost all control. My fingers raked down his back, making him groan and arch against me. His hands ran down the length of my arms, lifting my hands to pin them back over my head, his fingers lacing with mine.

I don't know how long we were together, because my senses were so solely focused on everything Kenshin that I lost all sense of time. The beauty of him when his thrusting quickened just towards the end, the way his body jerked and his kisses deepened and the strong moan against my lips, made everything in me coil. It happened again, the pleasurable release. I arched up to him, ripping my fingers from his to reach up and grip him to me.

We were both breathless and shaking when it was over. It took me a long moment to recover, and when I did, I realized I was coiled around Kenshin like a koala to a tree, arms and legs clutching him to me. Kenshin's head lay at my shoulder, his body heavy on mine, but warm and comforting. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, coming to a gentle, slow rhythm with mine, and with surprise I realized my cheeks were wet. Would I ever stop crying?! But the smile accompanying them was filled with joy and immense love. These were happy tears this time, not tears of guilt or hate or sadness. Secretly, I hoped Kenshin wouldn't look up to catch me crying because out of everything we'd just done, this was the most embarrassing.

And of course, that's exactly what he did. His damp hair, brushed across my breasts as he moved, gently sliding out of me. As if he had expected the tears, Kenshin, smiled very softly and kissed them from my cheeks.

"Holy crap, Kaoru," he teased, so completely out of character that I laughed out loud.

Then he sat up and pulled me up with him. He leaned against the vanity and cradled me to his chest, his arms warm and safe. I clung to him tightly, never wanting to leave the bathroom again.

We didn't say a single word for a long time. I lay with my head on his shoulder, Kenshin's fingers running gentle circles in my hair. We simply gazed at each other, breaking to give the occasional soft kiss.

"You make hating you too exhausting," I said, tracing my fingertip across his scar, completely lost in his now tranquil violet eyes. "Loving you is much more fun."

Kenshin cocked a brow, pushing my damp hair behind my ear. "You make loving you easy."

I snorted, enjoying his closeness. "Liar."

Kenshin conceded with a sexy smirk on his lips. "This past week has been somewhat more trying, but still easy."

I pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "And now?"

Kenshin's growl vibrated across my lips and his arms tightened around me. "Now I have you naked in my lap, Kaoru-dono. This is hardly a biased time to ask, that it is not." I squirmed and giggled as his fingers lightly trailed up the side of my waist, teasing and tickling. I smacked his chest lightly, and Kenshin conceded with a low masculine chuckle. "Loving you is all the sweeter having gone through the difficulties. That it is."

I couldn't have agreed more. Being with Kenshin, opening up to him, not just emotionally, but physically and mentally was something I had never experienced with another soul before in my life. Even though past Kenshin had been married before, I was betting he could say the same about me. The look he cast me now, so warm and glittering with emotion all but said the words out loud.

"Would you prefer to sleep on the floor?" I asked teasingly, just as I began to shiver.

Kenshin's smile lit a fire in the pit of my stomach. "Not necessarily."

My heart gave a big leap in my chest that I was sure he felt it against his skin. "Then let's go to bed." I took his hand and stood, Kenshin following behind me like a pirate following a siren's call, leaving our clothes behind.

 **Author's Notes: I'm blushing about a million ways to Sunday. Please review and let me know if I should give up my lemony writing or if the wait was worth it! I'm not sure whether to feel happy about it or completely embarrassed, but I did feel it was important to give more detail here. Kenshin and Kaoru being together for the first time just seemed like a huge deal. Also… Kenshin was _very_ quiet during the love scene. **


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm sorry I took down the fic for a little while. To be honest, I had been spending a lot of time writing and thinking about this story, and it got to the point where I was starting to base _my_ value on the reviews, which is never good. To be completely and embarrassingly honest, when the reviews suddenly cut in half I realized I was going through what obsessed people feel when their pics aren't liked enough on Instagram. I had to take a break! But then I realized how unfair that was to those of you who have invested the time to read my story, and I couldn't do that either. I'm incredibly sorry for being that way! What a ridiculous, angst-y author moment! Thank you so much for your continued reading and support. **

**In the meantime, I went back and adjusted the previous three chapters a bit. Nothing huge changed but there were some ways that I wasn't quite happy with. If you are curious, the last chapter was rewritten quite a bit. Again, it doesn't change the gist of what happens, but the descriptions have been altered.**

 **I still have big plans for this story so I really do hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warning: Sticky sweetness and lemony going's on in this chapter. It's not an extremely eventful chapter, but I felt it was important for K &K development. **

**Stormraven: Thanks so much for all your honesty and loyalty in regards to my fic. I do tend to spend quite a bit more time on the sweet moments than anything else, so I need to work on that. They're just SO much more fun to write!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: That was incredibly sweet of you to say! (and your pm message) I'm really happy you enjoyed the lemon. Those things make me so nervous because I feel like a lot of people look forward to those parts. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

Morning came too quickly. One second, I was dreaming that Kenshin's warm lips were at my temple, and the next, light filtered through my closed lids as if they were made of sheer silk.

I was sprawled out like a spoiled cat, one arm stretching out to the edge of the bed while the other buried deep into Kenshin's thick hair, his steady breath against my neck. I took in a deep breath, reveling in his calming scent.

 _Wait just a darn minute..._

Kenshin's hair. Kenshin's breath.

Kenshin's… _everything_!

My eyes popped open to stare up at the ceiling; A familiar ceiling with a familiar plain, ceiling fan spinning in lazy circles above my head. As if to say, "good morning," it squeaked five times as it spun, and then quieted. The light shift of air fluttered across my chest and I realized with some abruptness that I was in my own bedroom, and naked as the day I was born. I glanced down to where long, skillful fingers rested just below my right breast; A breast with a couple marks on it that looked very much like the hickies on my neck that I tried to hide from my father when I was in high school. Flushing, I crossed an arm over my chest - the arm that Kenshin wasn't currently lying on - and the events of the night before came slamming into my consciousness.

Kenshin and I stumbling together down the hall, barely making it an inch without pausing to make out against the wall. When we finally made it into my bed, naked and exhilarated, we came together again. This time there was less care, more joy and laughter. There was the uninhibited thrill of it, of openly being together; no hatred, no secrets. The second time we were together helped me to understand a little of what Kenshin had been holding back. He was so strong and heart-poundingly passionate and on _fire_ when he let go of his inhibitions. That gorgeous red hair was everywhere, tickling my skin as his mouth explored everything. _Everything_. And what his body did to mine… I closed my eyes, letting my fingers trail lightly over my breast. Giddily, I sighed, as a languid and completely contented feeling spilled pleasantly into every limb. Stress was not a current word in my vocabulary. At the end, when we were both breathless, and our bodies were tangled together, I fell completely and deeply asleep, cradled in his arms.

A smile completely overtook my face. It was a good thing Kenshin was still asleep because I wasn't yet capable of playing this cool. Kenshin and I had made love, and it was unbearably lovely.

I didn't mind that Kenshin's head rested on my shoulder, although my entire left arm was asleep. And I definitely didn't mind as he stretched out his legs, tangled sensually with mine, and tightened his hold around my waist. With a long sigh, he inhaled against my neck before pressing a tender kiss there.

"Good morning," he murmured, his fingers whispering against my breast as they found their way into my hair. I turned my head to greet him with a kiss.

"Good morning, Kenshin." It didn't matter what I did or thought of, a silly grin was plastered on my face for the foreseeable future, I just felt it. A little apprehensive, I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way. "I don't want to leave this apartment."

Kenshin's eyes opened into tired slits that shined brilliantly in the morning light. His injured eye looked better today, dark and bruised, but less swelling. Seeing the happy look on my face, Kenshin smiled widely back at me, his fingers gently massaging my scalp. "I don't want to leave this bed."

That was a good sign!

He rolled onto his back, maneuvering me so that our positions switched; me lying on his chest. He played with my hair, looking sleepy and content. I just stared up at him, wondering how we got here and what we would do next.

As amazing as things were at the moment, we had to drift down from our cloud before long.

We had to face Enishi.

But first, I wanted to talk about anything normal.

"My dad took me to Disney World when I was nine." I smushed my cheek against his chest, reveling in the sweet smile he was giving me. "I want to take you one day, Kenshin."

Kenshin's head tilted to the side as his finger swept a stray hair behind my ear. "Why is that, Kaoru?"

I grinned at him, a little embarrassed. "I saw a couple kissing in front of Cinderella's Castle at night, as fireworks burst in the background in a litter of colors, and at the time I thought it was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen."

The idea of kissing Kenshin anywhere made me happy, but there was something extra magical about going somewhere that was special in my past.

Something glittered in Kenshin's eyes as he pushed my hair behind my ear with gentle fingers. "Then I'll kiss you in front of Cinderella's Castle," he promised.

That made me almost inexplicably happy. Remembering Kenshin's reaction to the two people dressed in bear costumes made me think of meeting all the characters I loved so dearly as a child. I wondered if he would just sit there, happily watching, or if he would mess with them. I genuinely hoped he would mess with them.

Yes, internally, I was still about seven years old.

I gave a quick kiss to the smooth skin of his chest. "And now that I know how much you like seeing people smile, we can sit and eat mickey-shaped ice cream and watch happy people pass by."

Seeing my excitement seemed to make Kenshin ridiculously happy. "We can do that," he agreed, eyes sparkling with adoration.

"And I really want to know if you're afraid of anything. Like heights. Or roller coasters." To my knowledge, the only thing Kenshin was actually afraid of was losing the people he loved, but I had no idea if he had any phobias of his own.

"I can't speak for roller coasters," he said, glancing up when the ceiling fan began to squeak around each turn. "But I've always enjoyed flying."

I pressed my palm to his chest and leapt up to smack the fan as I had done probably a thousand times since moving into this apartment. Kenshin's eyes went wide, watching me beat my fan in the nude. I squeaked when I noticed, and slammed back down onto the bed, yanking the sheet over my head to hide my smile and my flush. "What do you enjoy about it?" I asked, voice muffled.

Kenshin easily pealed the sheet away from my red face and pulled it all the way down to my belly button, smiling as he took in every inch of skin. "The clouds," he answered, voice so low it was almost a growl. "How small everything appears when you're so high."

When I tried to cover my breasts, he pulled my arms away, and I couldn't help but giggle at the smile on his face. "You mean to tell me you've never ridden a roller coaster?"

Kenshin's fingers lazily trailed over my nipple and I shivered. He continued the movement even as his heavy-lidded eyes met mine. "Never."

I was beginning to have a hard time breathing. "When this is all over, we're taking Yahiko to Disney World."

"Okay."

"You're very cooperative when you're having your way with me, Himura."

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at me as hands slid down my sides, firmly gripping my bottom before trailing up my back. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask for? Now is a prime opportunity, that it is."

I closed my eyes because I think I might've been purring. "I've always wanted a pony."

I could feel the smile on his lips when he leaned over to kiss me. "Anything else?"

I shook my head, my mind shouting ' _just you_!' "How are you feeling?"

His hand paused on the small of my back and he stared hard at me with those purple eyes. They were dark and sparkling today, like the center of an amethyst. "I feel complete for the first time in my life." He glanced down shyly, smiling at my hand as I entangled my fingers with his. I swallowed at the beautiful sentiment, my heart pumping a little faster.

"Will you stay with me forever and ever and ever, Kenshin?"

His fingers touched and danced with mine. "Yes. As long as you'll have me."

"Forever and ever then," I assured him firmly.

With a smile, he met my eyes. "I can't seem to stop touching you. Are you very sore, Kaoru."

Only every time I moved. "A little," I answered, trying to hide a wince when I shifted my leg to rest it over his. "But I don't want you to stop touching me."

Kenshin laughed when my stomach gave a loud groan in protest. I realized with sudden clarity that it had been a day and a half since I'd eaten anything. His brow raised. "We might have to make an exception for breakfast."

I grinned sheepishly at him and nodded. Quickly, Kenshin kissed my forehead before yanking the covers back and getting out of bed. Contentedly, I watched him, taking in the curve of his back and every other interesting and beautiful line of his body. From the nightstand, my phone rang loudly, making me jump. I twisted and immediately winced at the slight soreness between my legs. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand I croaked out a hello.

 _"Is Kenshin still alive?"_ Megumi had the audacity to sound serious.

"Hold please." Casually, I leaned back on the bed and stared up at Kenshin from upside down. "Megumi wants to know if I murdered you."

Kenshin had been pulling up a pair of blue pajama bottoms when he paused to peek over his shoulder, his brow raised and a wide smile on his face. "Did you say yes?"

I wanted to respond, but he just looked so cute with his hair all wild, that I just happily stared up a him. He strode back over to the bed and leaned over me. His lips touched mine as he whispered, "Several little deaths, _miss_ Kaoru."

I stared after him as he left the room, turning once to grin at me wickedly. For a long while all I could seem to process was the recollection of those little deaths until Megumi's voice began screeching in my ear.

 _"Did you hear me? Kaoru!"_

I absently answered her, "He said yes."

While Megumi proceeded to growl out several obscenities, I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood… and nearly collapsed to the floor. My legs were so unsteady from what that ravenous man had done to me that I couldn't get them to work properly. Grasping the edge of the bed, I made my way over to the mirror and instantly gasped at my reflection. Good lord, my hair was going in every direction imaginable, a complete disarray of tangles. Looking like a cavewoman, I dug through my drawers in search of a hairbrush. "Did you really think I finished him off?"

I knew I had done some damage, but Kenshin was stronger than me, even with some of Enishi's skills.

 _"I had my concerns after yesterday,"_ she stated blandly, and my reflection frowned back at me. _"Is his vision blurred in his left eye?"_

Crap. My brush was back at headquarters. "I'll check," I said, running my fingers through the mess without any luck. "What do I do if it is?"

 _"Put something on to cover it so he can see out of his good eye until I can check him over. Good grief Kaoru!"_

She hung up without saying goodbye. My guess was they were still upset with me, but that was okay. Kenshin and I had more than made up.

Wrapping the bedsheet around me, I tiptoed out of my room, freshened up in the bathroom, and then scuttled into Yahiko's room in search of his old pirate eyepatch. I found it hanging off the back of his bedframe.

Kenshin was making us oatmeal in the kitchen. His back was facing me as I strolled into the room, and I paused momentarily just to look at him. There were a few red lines reaching from his shoulder all the way down to his waistline, disappearing beneath them. I pressed my lips together, face flaming hot.

Feeling me watching him, Kenshin turned his head to the side and asked over his shoulder, "Is Megumi very angry?"

I groaned, knowing exactly what he was asking. Would my friends trust me anymore after yesterday? "She didn't sound happy with me," I answered honestly.

"It will be okay, Kaoru." Kenshin cast me a sideways glance, and when his gaze fell to the thin bedsheet wrapped around my body, his cheeks flooded with pink. "I'm afraid oatmeal is the only thing that hasn't spoiled."

I nodded, heart pounding. "That's okay." The swelling had gone down slightly, but his eye was darker today, the bruising really showing up. I had planned to sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, but his soft gaze was still on me. Instead, I giggled and took several swifts steps up to him, nearly running in my haste to be wrapped in his arms again.

Kenshin turned, a welcoming, warm smile on his lips, and when he cradled me against his chest, I sighed happily and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of him.

With a sigh, Kenshin bent down and pressed a sweet kiss against my lips. "As much as I want to stay locked up in here with you for weeks, Kaoru-dono, I suppose we'll have to return Saito's car to him this morning. That we will." He gave me a strange look before tilting my head up to look at him. "But first, there's something we need to talk about."

Ah oh… Kenshin sounded very serious and I wasn't sure how I felt about that tone. The morning after what we'd done, he should be filled with playful words and mischievous touches, shouldn't he? Of course, the worse and most far-fetched possibilities flooded my mind. _What if Kenshin decided he did still love Tomoe? What if I made him gay? What if Kenshin was in love with Sano?! Or Saito?! What if I was terrible in bed?_

 _Well, I guess that last one isn't too far-fetched. I am new to this kind of thing after all. But give me a break! I'll learn!_

By the time Kenshin pulled the pot from the stovetop, I was watching him with a frown and my face was turning purple. I knew none of those were a true concern, we had blended so I _knew_ he loved me deeply, but it was still hard to justify that Kenshin was mine, willingly and completely mine.

Noticing my look, Kenshin's brow rose mischievously. "Make no mistake, Kaoru-dono, I've had you twice, and I expect I'll have you again at least that many times before we leave this apartment."

I stared at him, the wicked tilt of his lips, and my breathing all but stopped. "Then what is it?" I managed to squeak out.

Taking my hand, Kenshin pulled me over to the table and sat down beside me. He gave me a curious look, as if trying to see into my brain before he spoke. "When we blended, I could barely get in. As if something or someone was blocking me," he said, his eyes narrowing as he watched me. "Can you feel Enishi still there with you, Kaoru?"

For a second, I was extremely confused. If Enishi was with me now, then what happened last night lost quite a bit of it's charm. But he wasn't, I just knew it. "Gross and no."

Kenshin's answering smile was filled with humor as his eyes fluttered all over my face. "Are you sure, Kaoru? You don't feel _anyone_ there?"

I shrugged. "Just me. Maybe I was blocking you without realizing it."

He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. "I guess that is a possibility. Although I felt… all of you. You didn't hide away from me. That you did not."

 _All_ of me? That was a little bit embarrassing. "Well, if you felt all of me, then I guess you should know I had a crush on Sanosuke when I first met him."

I wasn't sure if he would be aware of that emotion towards Sano or not, but just to be safe I thought I'd admit it. Kenshin's responding smile was filled with humor. "Did you?"

I nodded. "It lasted all of thirty minutes. He wouldn't stop talking about how much better he looked in one of the overcoats being fitted on one of our models." I snorted at the memory. "By the end of the shoot I thought I was going to beat him with my laptop."

Kenshin's eyes met mine, shining and brilliantly violet, and the adoration I saw in them made me swallow. "Don't be embarrassed, Kaoru-dono. What you feel for Sano now is… brotherly."

I glanced down at the tabletop and ran my fingers absently over the smooth surface. We hadn't been home to clean in a while now, and tiny specks of dust stuck to my fingertips. "Did you look in the mirror this morning and have this insane crush on yourself after feeling my love for you?"

Kenshin laughed heartily at the question. "No. Did you?"

"No, thank goodness. Why do you think Enishi was able to give me his hate like he did?"

Kenshin took in a deep breath, and his eyes flashed a sudden, violent gold. He blinked, and it went away as quick as it appeared. "I don't know. Enishi must have forcefully focused his hatred of me when he blended with you. That he did. I showed you how I felt about you but I in no way forced it. It just came."

I guess that made sense. With Enishi, the hate was just suddenly there, a waterfall rather than a slow trickle. With Kenshin it was more like a slipping into a warm blanket, one limb at a time, until the heat just enveloped you.

"If it wasn't me blocking you, what do you think it could have been?" I asked, uncertainly.

Kenshin shook his head, taking my right hand in his and absently playing with my fingers. "I don't know."

But I could tell there was something he suspected, maybe even hoped for. I leaned forward, pulling my hand from his grasp to touch his cheek, forcing him to keep his gaze level with mine. "We're never keeping secrets again," I demanded of him, keeping my voice steady. "I even told you about Sano."

Kenshin chuckled lightly and nodded. "You're right." With a deep breath, he let it spill. "As Hiko told you before, when you blend with your counterpart, you don't feel them there. They're simply a part of who you are. If I had a hard time blending with you, it makes me wonder… could your past self be with you… somehow?"

Immediately, I cringed. "My past _dead_ self?" Gooseflesh popped up all over my body, as if a thousand tiny spiders had been unleashed across my skin. I released Kenshin's cheeks to run my hands over my arms.

"No." He leaned forward against the tabletop. "But what if you were right, Kaoru. You said you weren't dead, as if you knew it was true. Why were you so sure?"

I blinked at him. I remembered when he first told me that I had died in the past, something inside me screamed that wasn't true. I couldn't explain it. I just knew. And that's what I told him. "But I don't have memories of the past, and you saw my body."

Kenshin's shoulders instantly tensed, and he sat back in his chair, looking a little sick. "I can't explain that. More than likely I'm fooling myself. That I am." Seeing the sad look on my face, Kenshin quirked his mouth up. "Don't be sad for me, Kaoru. I have you now."

But the sadder he looked the more I wanted to comfort him. "I'm trying not to jump across the table to get to you, Kenshin," I admitted, and pushed the edge of the bedsheet against my mouth. I wanted to hide away like a girl with a crush on a schoolboy, but at the same time, I wanted to leap, head-first, and drown myself in this beautiful man.

Kenshin's cheeks turned adorably red. "You're more than welcome to do that whenever you feel the inclination. That you are." His eyes glinted in a way that made my breath stop in my lungs. He glanced down at my hand, now clutching Yahiko's eyepatch. "What's that?"

"Oh!" I had forgotten. Absently, I held it up, still pondering what he'd said. "Is your vision blurry in that eye?"

Kenshin, looking sweet as ever, closed his right eye, testing, and then closed his left before opening them both. "Yes, a little."

My brows drew together in concern, and I reached over to touch his cheek. "Megumi said to cover your eye until she has the chance to examine it."

Kenshin put his hand over mine on his cheek and tilted his head. "I'm okay," he assured me, for probably the eight hundredth time.

I popped up out of my seat and plopped down on Kenshin's lap, and his hands went instantly to my waist like they were magnetized. "Doctors orders." Maneuvering his thick hair, I slid the patch into place over his eye, letting my fingers linger in the slightly tangled strands a little longer than necessary.

Then I took in his appearance and pouted at him. Kenshin tilted his head questioningly, his one eye glittering with humor. "That bad?"

I shook my head. "Just when I thought it wasn't possible for you to be any more attractive, you go and look like a dangerous pirate out to kidnap me and whisk me away to a deserted island."

He snorted, his hands traveling down my back. "You like danger, Kaoru-dono?"

My arms went around his neck. "I'm a good girl, Kenshin. It's in my biology to fall in love with the dangerous boys."

"You mean, men?"

"Sure. Yea. Men." I smiled and playfully yanked the eyepatch band so it snapped lightly against his forehead. Kenshin winced lightly, but he smiled with such adoration that I knew it didn't hurt. "My sweet bad boy who wears pirate patches and plays with swords," I teased, brushing my nose against his cheek before placing a kiss there.

Kenshin cocked one of those dangerously sexy grins at me and I bit my lip. Yes, playful alone time with Kenshin was my absolute favorite.

" _Man_ ," he corrected, splaying his skillful fingers over my backside. I yelped as he began to knead the flesh and cocked a teasing brow my way. "Do you need me to prove it to you again, Kaoru?"

Happily, I nodded _. Again, and again, and again please?_ I was beginning to think our bodies were made for loving each other.

Kenshin phone made a buzzing noise from his side pocket. He shut his eye tight, clearly annoyed. I stood so he could reach into his side pocket and made my way over to take a bite of the cooling oatmeal.

"Yes, Saito?" Kenshin stood, following me, and I chuckled to myself.

 _"If my car isn't back within the hour-"_

"It will be." He pocketed his phone, and cast one look at the pot of oatmeal cooling on the stovetop, and then at me.

I shoveled a bit of food onto a spoon and held it up to his mouth. He took a bite, watching me with interest, and chewed swiftly. When I held up another bite, he shook his head. "We need a shower before going back," he observed, suddenly much more interested in the edge of my bedsheet than the food.

I gulped and nodded, and Kenshin leaned forward, his body pressing me backwards until I hit the edge of the countertop.

"We're thirty minutes from headquarters, that we are."

Another nod. "And the oatmeal is getting cold."

"I like cold oatmeal." Kenshin glanced down seeing my knees pressed firmly together. He cast a questioning look up at me and I swallowed. "Open your legs for me."

"We need to get Saito's car back to him."

Kenshin leaned forward and growled in my ear, his intensity making me moan. "There's only one thing I care about doing right now, sweetheart. Now, open your legs."

I squealed delightedly when he placed his hands on my thighs and clenched his fingers. Playfully, I kept them closed and tilted my head at him. Fire bled instantly into Kenshin's eyes as he met my stubborn gaze. Taunting a tiger was never a good idea.

"If I'm not careful, you're going to get greedy." I reached to the open bag of raisins lying on the counter and popped one in my mouth, chewing very slowly. Kenshin watched my mouth the entire time, and I'd never felt quite so powerful. Distantly, I wondered what else I could do with this, but that was for a later time. When I was finished, I smiled at him as sweetly as I could muster, secretly hoping I didn't have raisin in my teeth.

I was on my back on top of the kitchen table before I could blink, with several chairs screeching backwards in our haste. Kenshin's mouth was ravenous against mine, and I felt as if I were instantaneously lit on fire. The soreness lingering from the night before was scarcely an afterthought. I wanted him. Right now!

Despite our haste, when we came together it was slow and gentle, and I exhaled heavily against his skin.

But he stopped moving almost immediately.

Kenshin's head flashed to the side, and he growled. Suddenly, he pulled out of me, making me groan from his abrupt absence. With a swift flick of his wrist, he had me covered with the bedsheet. The next thing I knew I was upright, confused and dizzy, and pushed protectively behind him as I swayed on my feet. Then a voice, thick and deep, filtering into my mottled consciousness.

"Who knew such an alluring body belonged to such a snip of a woman?"

My eyes snapped wide open. Completely and unabashedly naked, Kenshin was at the edge of the table a second later with his sword at Makoto Shishio's throat before I even had the chance to scream.

There he was, sitting a few feet away from me, his legs sprawled out in front of him as if he were a welcomed guest. Shishio chuckled lightly, and those blood red eyes found mine, glittering with a dangerous laughter. "Now I understand why Soujiro betrayed me."

 **To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm getting out of my funk now. Again, I apologize. It's been a very rough 2018! Thank you for continuing with my story. Something very, very major happens in this chapter!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: Your reviews always make me smile.** **?** **Thank you! I love adding modern twists to stories we only really know from other eras. It's so strange! Yea, my angsty moment wasn't so much angsty as trying to find something to ground me. I had surgery and then my dad got very ill, so I was trying to work full time and take care of him full time, and I had been using this fic as a bit of an escape. It all but lost its joy for me for a little while and that was my fault, not any of yours. So, thanks so much for sticking with it. I really do appreciate it!**

 **MyMoon: I do need to work on not rushing certain parts. I'm sorry! But I'm so glad you liked it. As far as your fic goes, please post it! I just wasn't prepared for this feeling, but if I had been I would've certainly handled it in a different way. I haven't been reading many fics lately but if it's your passion, just go for it. You never know what it will inspire in you. Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

The smirk never left his lips, but as Shishio stared up at Kenshin with those teasing red eyes, he never moved to retaliate. "Calm down, Battousai. I didn't plan the," he paused to wave his hand towards me, and I growled back at him, fisting my fingers into the bedsheet to pull it tighter. That only seemed to encourage his smirk. " _Interruption,_ " he finished wickedly. "This is simply where I showed up. In fact, I'm more sympathetic to your current predicament that you might think. Moments ago, I had been rather preoccupied myself."

I didn't understand how that worked, being covered in bandages from head to toe, but I also wasn't about to ask.

From the kitchen counter, Kenshin's phone rang. I glanced first at him, and then to Shishio. But Kenshin had yet to speak or move, his eyes still flaming. So, I rushed over and answered it.

 _"You're answering his phone now?"_ Saito was going to burst a blood vein, I just knew it.

"Sorry," I said lamely. "He's a little busy at the moment."

"Shishio _disappeared last night. Be on alert."_

I blinked at the bandaged man sitting casually at my kitchen table. "You don't say."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"He's here."

Kenshin took in a very long breath and let it out slowly. All the while, Saito was quiet, although I could hear the engine running in the background. I bet he had been on his way here since Kenshin hung up on him. Confirming that, he said, _"I'm here."_ And abruptly hung up _._

I sat Kenshin's phone back on the counter. "Enishi must be watching us constantly!" Carefully, I walked back over, trying not to trip on the bedsheet. Which made me think, Kenshin might be slightly more comfortable with some clothes on, especially when Saito came in. Awkwardly, I bent to retrieve his pants and held them out to his side. Without looking at me, Kenshin snatched them with the hand not currently holding a sword to Shishio's throat.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

Otherwise, he didn't move to slip them on. He simply glared, his teeth clenched, and I realized very clearly then that Battousai was peeking through the blinds. He _really_ didn't like being interrupted.

The ghostly man snorted, and I wondered if he realized how dangerous it was to be amused right now. "I've changed my mind," he said, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. Kenshin's sword simply moved with him. "Find my counterpart. I'm not fond of the idea of being pulled away from Yumi again. As you know, Battousai, that can be rather _disconcerting_."

I narrowed my eyes. "And what about Yumi?"

His eyes slithered over to meet mine. "If my assumptions are correct, Miss Kamiya, Yumi will be mine in this lifetime anyway."

"I meant the Yumi from your own time." Could he just discard her so easily?

Shishio was quiet for a brief moment, and I caught something very small in the way his eyes shifted away from me. It hurt him to leave her more than he would ever willingly admit. "She knows the risks of being with me and she happily accepts that." He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, being left alone is better than dying."

Instantly, Kenshin snarled, his eye glowing so fiercely it was almost red. "Is it?!"

My mouth dropped open. _Oh, Kenshin!_

To my upmost surprise, Shishio's mask skipped, his eyes narrowing at his red-headed enemy. "Get me my counterpart," he bargained, "and I'll tell you who your leak is, Battousai."

There was a sudden commotion outside the door, and I gasped, clinging to the bedsheet.

Not bothering to knock, Saito kicked in the door and strode inside with four other agents trailing him. I had never seen the man look so livid. Even his hairline was pink. "If you _ever_ hang up on me again, Himura-" He paused to take in his surroundings. Completely ignoring Kenshin's lack of clothes, Saito's dark eyes met Shishio's. Then he glanced over at me, taking in my disheveled appearance. I could almost see his brain calculating everything that had happened. He had the audacity to smirk. "Good!" he exclaimed, moving close to shout in Kenshin's ear, "You deserve it!"

I opened my mouth to loudly protest, but that seemed to finally break Kenshin's glare at Shishio. He blinked, twice, and his yellow eyes cornered sharply to his superior.

"Where are my keys?" Saito enunciated each word slowly, but Kenshin gazed back at him evenly. He inclined his head towards the sofa where he had apparently discarded them the night before. Saito stomped over and snatched them up. First, he pointed to Shishio and ordered, "put him in the car!" And then he pointed at Kenshin. "You-"

"Forgive me, Saito," Kenshin interrupted. He slipped easily into his pants and evenly looked at his livid superior. "I couldn't let Kaoru be alone. Not after what happened."

Shishio gave us all one more mocking glance before behind hauled away. Glancing back at me, Saito growled. "You could have brought her back into the reception for _me_ to handle, Himura! Instead you steal my car and disappear. This girl is making you crazy!"

Kenshin nodded. "That she is."

I frowned at him. "Hey!

They both ignored me.

"Shishio knows who's leaking information to Enishi," Kenshin calmly explained. "We need to speak with him immediately. That we do."

Saito grunted and stepped up close to both of us. I took stepped backwards until my back hit the wall behind me. Those cat-like eyes alternated glares at both of us. "We're going back to headquarters where you will tell me everything."

…

Megumi was waiting the second we stepped through the door, glaring at both Kenshin and me. I knew the second I saw her that we were in trouble. With her hands on her hips and her lips set in a firm line, she stomped towards us. "That was not-" she paused, catching Shishio's fiery eyes as he walked by and stumbled a step back. "funny," she finished a little faintly.

"A pleasure as always, Takani," his gravelly deep voice greeted.

Megumi's wide eyes met mine. "What the hell is he doing back here?"

Kenshin stepped up beside me and threaded his fingers with mine. "Forgive me, Miss Megumi. It was wrong to worry you. That it was."

I squeezed his hand. He'd been very quiet again since leaving the apartment and I could only imagine what horrible ideas were going through his head. "Shishio is here because he suddenly appeared at my apartment," I offered.

Megumi's eyes narrowed at me curiously. I could almost hear her thoughts as she absorbed my slightly disheveled appearance. I had changed into some yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, but my brush was still here at headquarters. Flushing, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, incredibly thankful Yahiko was out of sight and hearing range at the moment, but unable to meet her inquisitive eyes.

"At your apartment? That's where you've been?" Her gaze swiveled over to Kenshin, taking in the eyepatch covering his bruises... and maybe the thin red lines on his forearms from my nails. And finally to our entangled hands. A very slight smile curved her cherry red lips. "I see," was all she said.

Beside me, Kenshin was tense, whether from our interruption, Shishio, or Megumi's snooping I wasn't sure. Probably all of the above.

"Excuse me." Kenshin gave Megumi a small bow and gently kissed the back of my hand. His good eye met mine before he turned to follow Saito.

"I still want to look at that eye!" Megumi called after him. When he turned the corner, she spun around to face me with fury. "You trying to run out on us yesterday was almost as bad as Kenshin disappearing after you died, Kaoru! Do you know how mad I am at you?!"

I shook my head, stunned. "It's not the same at all!"

"Really?" She took a step forward, poking me in the shoulder with a sharp nail. "Where were you going to go then? Were you running away?"

"W-Well, I-I hadn't really thought that far. I wasn't trying to run away from you guys." And I hadn't been. At the time I had just wanted to run away from myself. From what I had done to Kenshin.

"Well it was selfish! You and Kenshin both need to stop running away and face things _with_ your friends! We're involved now too! You got that?"

Her piercing chocolate eyes were like lasers through my skin. Stunned, I nodded. "I'm sorry, Megs." To be honest, I hadn't been thinking of my friends at all, and that hurt my heart to admit. "I won't do it again."

With a huff, she glanced to the side, seeing Sanosuke peeking uneasily around the doorframe. "Good."

I still didn't know if she forgave me, but I hoped I hadn't hurt them too terribly. Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I asked, "Has Akira contacted Tomoe?"

"Yes," she answered, absently waving Sano into the room. "He's here now."

Sano strolled up with both hands in his pockets. "Looks like the poor guy found himself some trouble. He'd been mugged in the street. The fox just looked him over."

Megumi elbowed him in the side and Sano bounded over. "Stop calling me that, please."

"Good lord, lady! Is your elbow made of steel?"

Poor Akira. "At least he's with Tomoe now. She was so worried. How bad is it?"

"Bruising and scratches. They pummeled him pretty hard." Megumi shrugged. "I'm going to go force Kenshin to let me look at that eye." She raised a brow at me. "Although it will be a shame to lose the eyepatch. Details later?"

I shook my head, grinning at her. "Not this time."

She growled at me before spinning away. "You're no fun, Kaoru."

Sanosuke walked with me down the hall. I wanted to find Yahiko and then Tomoe to make sure everything was okay.

"Anything crazy happen while I was away last night?" I asked, fumbling with the hem of my shirt. There were so many things going on that I was having trouble focusing on just one. My mind wanted to soak up everything Kenshin and I had done but I supposed I'd have to wait until alter. "Other than Akira, I mean."

Sano shrugged, keeping his hands in his pockets. "We were all _ordered_ to blend and stay blended with ourselves until this whole thing was over," he said. His eyes slid over to me and he smirked. "Are you okay? You're walking funny."

Face instantly flushing, I frowned at the floor, putting extra concentration on my steps, and hurried to change the topic. "I'm fine! How's Soujiro?"

That seemed to actually work. "Your friend creeps me out a little. Not gonna lie."

"Is it the smile?" With Soujiro it was always the unnerving smile. Always present, even in situations that called for an entirely different emotion. I could probably count on one hand the times I'd seen that smile slip. "He really is trying."

Sanosuke shook his head. "It's the weird stuff he says. Sometimes it's just so random! Yesterday, after you and Kenshin left, I was in the car with him headed back here and he casually asked me, 'Have you ever been a pirate, Mr. Sagara?' And when I told me no, and asked why, he said, 'No reason. You just look like what I'd imagine a pirate looks like.'"

I laughed so loud it rang in echoes down the steel-walled hallway. "I'm sure he was talking about past Sano, and you do kind of look like a pirate. There's this children's TV show-"

Sano held up a hand to shut me up. "Nope. I don't wanna hear that I look like an American cartoon character."

I was still trying to get ahold of my laughter when the door ahead of us opened, and a young man stood in front of us. He looked so solemn that, at first, I wasn't sure who it was. And then his weighty eyes met mine.

"Akira!" I exclaimed, rushing up to meet him. His hair was matted at his temple, eyes downcast, and there was a tilt in his tired shoulders. I'd only spoken to him once, when Tomoe introduced us several weeks ago, but he was so gentle and kind that I couldn't imagine seeing him act any other way. But those muggers must have really done some damage. I stopped a few feet away, unsure for a moment how to approach this burdened version of Akira. "Megumi told me what happened. I'm so sorry! How are you? Tomoe must be so happy you're back."

"She _is_ happy." He tilted his head, just as Sanosuke came up to stand behind me.

I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and gave a quick glance back at Sano. He just shrugged, looking slightly confused. "Well, I'm glad you're back. If there's anything I can do-"

"I wasn't finished," Akira interrupted, and my eyes snap up, completely shocked by his abruptness.

"Huh?"

"Tomoe is happy," he continued, taking a single step forward, and I noticed his entire body was shaking, "and I'm going to keep her that way."

His trembling hand slid to his side, revealing a long, shiny blade. Instantly, Sano shoved me behind him. "The hell?"

It happened so quick that Sanosuke didn't have the chance to see what was coming. He'd been so used to that slow, heavy monstrosity of a sword. And this was Akira, joyful, happy Akira. Neither one of us saw it coming.

Akira attacked carelessly, swinging with such hatred and rage that Sano took a hit to his abdomen before he had the chance to surge out of the way.

I gasped, completely stunned. "Sano!"

Teeth clenched, Sanosuke stumbled and hit the wall before sliding carelessly down to the floor. I started forward, but Akira swung again with a manic scream, this time at me. I didn't have a weapon, so I leapt to the side, hitting my shoulder roughly against the wall.

He turned, and flashed a pair of eyes so ragingly angry my way that the vessels in them shone fiery red. My heart was going to explode from my chest. "Why?!" Was all I could seem to sputter out.

Spit flew from his clenched teeth. "Enishi told me! I know _everything_!"

My mind was going a million miles an hour. Sanosuke was bleeding out on the floor and Akira wanted to kill us. "What he told you is wrong!" I shouted, pressing my palms to the cool, steel wall. "Enishi blames Kenshin for killing Tomoe in the past but that was an accident. She stepped in the way!"

He swung at me again. I pushed myself out of the way, and the steel of his sword slid with a painful screech down the wall. He was heaving breaths in and out. "You weren't there! You know nothing!"

I glanced down at Sano, who wasn't moving. His eyes were closed and the small puddle of blood on the floor was rapidly growing. Where the heck were the other agents? This was headquarters for crying out loud! I couldn't just let Sanosuke die on the floor! So, I screamed, as loud and long as my lungs would permit without passing out. Akira pressed his palms to his ears until I finished.

Satisfied someone had to have heard me, I held my hand towards him, trying to coax him into handing over his sword. "Akira, someone heard me. Put the sword down. You're confused. Enishi has the power to do that."

He grabbed the sides of his head, looking like a madman, his sword dangerously swinging. "No. No. No. What he told me, what I FELT was real!"

So Enishi had blended with him. That wasn't good! "What you feel are _his_ emotions, not yours! You _know_ Shinta! He is on your team! He would never intentionally hurt you or Tomoe!"

And then it hit me… Enishi wasn't an idiot. He knew Akira would be no match for Kenshin. Why send him back like this? All that would do is hurt Tomoe if her husband were to be injured, or even worse. It didn't make any sense why Enishi would want that to happen. It made even less sense that an agent here would think he could get away with something this insane.

That only left one thing: The blend drove Akira crazy, and Enishi wasn't aware of it when he sent him back.

"Akira," I said, cautiously stepping forward. "Akira, please listen to me. You're at headquarters. If you hurt anybody else, you're going to be shot. You know that! What would that do to Tomoe?"

But he didn't listen. He screamed, swiping his sword full force to the side. Sanosuke didn't have time, so I had to do something. Akira missed when I ducked, and when his body flung passed me, I spun, balling my fists together, and knocked the raging man on the back of his neck with a scream.

Akira's sword clanged against the floor, and he fell, out cold.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, before leaping over him and running into the lobby. No one was there. Finally, I barged into a room labeled "files" to find agent Takeru looking through a mass of papers.

From the desk, he glanced up at me in surprise. "Miss Kamiya?"

"Help!" I shouted. To Takeru's credit, he leapt up without pause, sending his chair crashing into the wall behind him. "Sano's hurt! Get Magumi! In the left hallway!" I hightailed it back to Sanosuke, in fear Akira would wake up and do more damage. He was still bleeding when I returned, and Akira was still unconscious beside him. I fell to my knees, and nervously pushed the small black hairs from Sano's neck and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. I quickly put pressure on the wound and yelled in frustration. "Come on!" Sano's blood slipped warmly through my fingers.

I heard the familiar sound of heels clicking across the hard floors. Suddenly, Megumi was there, followed immediately by Kenshin.

"Sano!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"We need a medic!" Megumi screamed out the door. A moment later and she was on the floor next to Sano. "What happened?"

"Ak-kira attacked us. He's the l-l-l-eak." It wasn't until I couldn't get the words out that I realized I was crying.

Megumi felt for Sanosuke's pulse, and ordered me, "Keep your hands there, Kaoru."

I pressed as hard as I could on the wound and more blood leaked between my fingers.

"Are you hurt?" Kenshin asked as he kneeled down next to me. His troubled eyes cornered over to Akira, and his teeth set tight.

"N-No. What about Sano?"

As if sensing his own name, Sanosuke's eyes cracked open. Immediately he winced. "Never better, Missy. Can you lighten up your hold there?"

"No, she can't!" Megumi exclaimed, her voice quivering. "I think he missed your vital organs. But you got yourself stabbed, you idiot! How did this happen?"

Sano gave a painful shrug. "He just… came at us. Did he hurt you, Kaoru?" His dark brown eyes searched mine, looking so relieved when I shook my head that another round of tears spilled down my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sano."

He blew out his lips. "It's that turd's fault, not yours. Besides," he paused, sucking in a deep, painful breath. "I've had worse than this."

I felt Kenshin, solid and warm behind me. He put his hands comfortingly on my shoulders. "I'm okay," I assured him again, feeling the tightness of his set arms.

Medics burst through the door with a gurney. It didn't take long to lift Sano up and hurry him away towards the clinic with Megumi following swiftly behind. "I'll call you," she promised.

Then the medics went to Akira. One of them bent over and pulled something from the man's outstretched hand. He looked at it and made a funny face before handing it to Kenshin. I brought my stained palms to my face, and as I stared at them, they began to shake. My vision went blurry.

The next thing I knew Kenshin was lifting me up by the arms and leading me through the door. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "I need to get to Tomoe. She needs to know what happened."

"We will," Kenshin assured me quietly, his voice firm. "But if we approach Tomoe with your hands covered in blood, she would get the wrong impression."

That was true.

"Shouldn't we call someone to lock Akira up?" I asked as Kenshin steered me quickly down the hallway. "Enishi blended with him and I think it drove him mad. He needs help, Kenshin."

"The medics will take care of it," Kenshin responded, his voice very quiet, as we entered the washroom.

I bent over the sink and stared at the white bowl. Tiny red droplets fell into the bowl from the tips of my fingers. Quickly, I shoved on the water and scrubbed at them.

In deep thought behind me, Kenshin remained quiet. He strolled from one side of the bathroom to the other, pausing occasionally to press his forehead against my shoulder.

"Please tell me everything that happened, Kaoru."

So I did. Every single detail.

By the end of my story, the warm water ran clear, although my fingers remained nauseatingly pink. Finally, my heart was calming. But when I glanced up at my reflection, I was shocked to find Kenshin's face behind mine, paper white, and he was staring back at me anxiously. "Hey," I said, turning to face him. "Sano's going to be okay."

Megumi was with him, after all, and she sounded confident that he'd pull through. Kenshin gave me a weak smile and a nod. "I'm sure you're right."

"And we'll find a way to help Akira."

He was looking at me strangely. In fact, I don't think I'd ever seen him look at me that way before. There were several tiny black lines beside his eye where Megumi stitched up his wound, now so darkly bruised it was as if someone spilled a jar of ink around his eye. His brows were drawn high, and the empathetic look in his purple eyes nearly broke my heart in two as he took my hands in both of his. My heart was pounding again because I knew there was something he didn't want to tell me.

"Kenshin?" I asked, eyes wide. "What is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It must have been what the medic handed him from Akira's hand. With trembling hands I opened it.

 _'I will make everyone you care about hate you as much as I do'_

I read it three time before crumpling the note in my fist _. Enishi!_ I pressed my palms to his cheeks and focused solely on those lovely eyes. "I love you, and I will never feel hate for you again, Kenshin."

Taking a deep breath, a tear slipped quietly down his chin and dripped to the floor. My heart was beating erratically in my chest as he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to my temple. "Kaoru," he whispered, "it's not your fault. That it is not."

I pulled away to look at him. "What do you me-"

But I didn't have the chance to finish my question. The door burst open, slamming into the wall so roughly it chipped the tile, which fell in white powder against the floor.

 **To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes: It shocked and thrilled me how much response my fic received these past several days! What a wonderful surprise! Thank you thank you thank you! BIG BIG BIG things happen in this chapter. PLEASE HAVE FAITH IN THE AUTHOR AND TRY NOT TO MURDER ME!**

 **skenshingumi: I'm SO glad you decided to re-read my fic! What lovely things you had to say! Thank you so very much! To be completely honest, I'm happy to hear you enjoy savoring good stories, and I hope you don't take my overreaction personally. It had very little to actually do with any of the fanfic world, but rather what I've been going through personally. I hope you continue to enjoy! Also, you're completely right! I did say Saito had a mustang at the beginning. Why on earth did I think I said BMW? That's even a mystery to me. Lol! I wonder if anyone else noticed?**

 **sileavatar: All of your comments were so sweet. I'm really glad you've enjoyed reading my fic! I noticed from your reviews, that you really got the point of what I was trying to articulate in my writing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your comments on the chapters. One thing you'll learn is that I LOVE being unpredictable. Sometimes people catch what I'm planning but I hope to throw in many more surprises. Thank you SO much for reading!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: You're so right! When people start losing their health it's really the most prominent thing on their minds. It can definitely put passions on hold, but ultimately, we need those things in our lives to keep them worth living. Thank you so much for your understanding. As far as Akira goes, more will be explained later. I hope I don't make people too mad at me. Thanks again!**

 **siaE: I agree that I wish more people wrote ruroken fanfics. A long time ago, all I did was read in here and I remember there being so many in progress. It's sad that things are winding down here. I hope one day people start returning to their passion! I also agree, I love Shishio! There's something so intriguing about his character! More of him to come! Thanks so much!**

 **Stormraven: I have to say, I really adored the way you put things in your review. You understand how I feel with clarity that I had a hard time putting into words. The joy of others MATTERS to us… that's incredibly true! You have been MORE than helpful, and I'm very thankful for your well-thought out reviews. I'm pretty sad about Akira. More of that will be explained later as well. Again, thank you thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

 **Chapter 31**

They say a picture is worth a thousand words and I couldn't agree more. Especially the picture I had clutched in my trembling fingers, evoking memories and emotions that were very real and very raw. I'd been staring at it for several long minutes; Akira holding up Tomoe on their happy wedding day. Tomoe's bright smile, a smile I was sure she reserved only for her husband, except for this single solitary picture that captured her absolute happiness. I starred until the faces in it became a blur and silent tears slipped down my cheeks. Carefully, I placed it in my photo album with my dad and Shinta's rose, and clutched it to my chest. I felt like I were underwater, wearing full diving gear. My body was heavy, especially my head, and my limbs felt like metal baseball bats hanging from my torso.

Kenshin and I went to the clinics after he insisted I be examined. But there was nothing wrong with me. Not physically anyway. And now he and Saito were speaking together quietly in the corner of the room, as if I didn't already know they were talking about me.

Saito lifted his head after whispering something in Kenshin's ear and gave me an unreadable glance. With a nod, he strolled towards the door. "The body is being examined now. We'll have more information soon. Try and rest." The door clicked shut lightly, and I was once again struck that Saito was capable of ending a sentence without insulting me.

Swallowing, I flicked my eyes up to meet Kenshin's as he made his way over to the examination table. "Saito really like his secrets," I said, wiping my eyes.

Kenshin nodded, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. Even his good eye had a purple halfmoon beneath it, almost matching the one I'd stuck. "He wanted to see how you were doing." Kenshin peaked through his bangs, playing absently with my fingers. "How _are_ you doing, Kaoru?" he asked softly.

I shrugged, not trusting my voice. So, lifting his hands to my cheeks, Kenshin answered for me. "Life is especially precious to you, that it is. You're torn up inside."

Again, I swallowed, and glanced down at my hands. I opened and closed them, trying to bring life back into my fingers. I was torn up inside. "Is Sano okay?"

Taking a deep breath, his hands dropped to run a soothing trail up my arms. "He's stable. Megumi is still with him."

Good. If nothing else, that was very good news. Then, I had to ask the hard question. Meeting Kenshin's wary eyes, my lip wobbled. "And Tomoe?"

"She's…" He paused, glancing around the room as if to try and find the right words. His eyes narrowed, whether out of anger or sadness I wasn't entirely sure, but the weight of his next words settled like a storm cloud over his features. "Tomoe left."

"To go to Enishi," I finished for him, eyes narrowed. They burned as I glanced at him. All the tears I had shed made the corners of my eyes sting.

Kenshin nodded only once, his body tense. I hiccupped on a sudden, painful sob and bent to put my face in my hands. Kenshin was there instantly, murmuring sweet words that I couldn't seem to make out.

Kenshin had been trying to tell me the awful news when everything exploded.

Akira was dead.

One minute I was looking into Kenshin's troubled eyes and the next Tomoe had burst into the washroom, her eyes red and swollen and filled with hot fury. Brows raised, I spun to face her but Kenshin's hand on my arm stopped me. He held out his palm to her.

"Don't, Tomoe!"

She completely ignored him, coming straight at me with rage so out of character that I was struck completely stone still in horror of it. But Tomoe's words didn't make any sense. _"You killed him,"_ she spat, and her hand collided with my cheek with so much force that Kenshin had to catch me before I could fall to the floor. She threw my notebook, filled with my reasons for loving Kenshin, and it hit the floor next to my feet.

But how was any of that possible? My father had taught me how to defend myself. There was a spot on the back of the neck that caused people to pass out. But, without a preexisting condition, it wouldn't have killed him. My eyes narrowed at my lap. _Unless you used Enishi's strength and didn't realize it,_ I thought.

No. That didn't happen. I couldn't believe that.

"Akira's not dead," I croaked out a whisper, holding my cheek. Kenshin steadied me before stepping between us like a wall. But I reached out past him to comfort my friend. She shook her head, avoiding my touch, her eyes bloodshot with tears. Stunned, all I could do was stare as Tomoe collapsed against the tiled floor and wept.

Kenshin's cool palm touched my hot cheek, but he didn't look at me at that moment. His eyes were wide and glossy, as he stared down at Tomoe's weeping form, as if trapped in a distant memory. Seconds later, Saito came and lead her out the room, only to come back inside a moment later to confirm everything.

Akira was dead.

Poor sweet, happy Akira...

He was dead, and my friend was in enormous pain... and she would never believe it wasn't my fault. Her face would be engraved in my memory forever because it was so filled with emotion; tears, pain, sadness, anger…

Sitting on the edge of the table now, I hiccupped on another batch of tears, raising my eyes to meet Kenshin's. "H-How did this h-happen?"

Kenshin's palm slid comfortingly up and down my back, speaking to me softly. "I don't think Akira was the only leak. I think someone came and killed him while you were trying to get help for Sano. That I do."

I lifted my head. "You believe me? That I didn't kill him?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in disbelief. He almost looked offended. "Did you think I wouldn't, Kaoru?"

My expression softened at the look he gave me. No. Of course, Kenshin would believe me. He told me a dozen times that I preached saving people, not hurting them. He hated the idea of having to tell me that I'd killed Akira, which is probably why he so easily accepted that I didn't.

"Thank you, Kenshin," I whispered through my tears. "Poor Tomoe. She's going to hate me forever."

And that hurt more than anything at the moment. Enishi's feelings for his sister hadn't been so quick to leave as his hatred for Kenshin. I adored Tomoe, and it wasn't only because of Enishi. I loved her gentleness, her honesty, and, despite being so soft-spoken, her determination. I cared for Tomoe because she was a genuinely good person. She took care of me as I imagined a big sister might.

But now I couldn't be there for her through the worse day of her life. Instead of being a shoulder for her to cry on, she was all alone.

Kenshin's eyes searched mine with sympathy. If anyone was going to understand how I felt right now, it was him. He leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss. Taking my hand, he pressed a cool washcloth in my palm, which I held to my cheek. It was still burning where Tomoe slapped me.

Yahiko walked into the room, a cautious look on his face, and Hiko strolled in behind him.

My kid tilted his head at me, curiously examining my red cheek. "Wow. She's stronger than she looks," he teased uncomfortably. Anytime something was uncomfortable he would try and lighten the tension. It didn't always work, but I appreciated the effort.

I wiped my eyes, hoping to give him an encouraging smile. "You okay, kid?"

Yahiko shrugged, balancing on one foot and then the other. "Sure. I barely knew the guy. Just that he was nice. All he did was smile and talk about Tomoe."

"Some women liked to feel adored, Yahiko," I said, glancing at Kenshin. He gave me a small smile and slid his hand in mine.

"I believe you need someone to train you to use this _skill_ properly," Hiko said, leaning casually against the wall across from me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't kill Akira."

Hiko glanced at his son, who gave him a slight nod in return. "I believe her. Kaoru wouldn't kill anyone."

"Except possibly you."

Kenshin growled. "That was Enishi!"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Hiko remained frustratingly calm, as if he were engaging in small talk about the weather. "And Enishi's skill is what could have killed Akira, _accidentally_."

Kenshin looked away, clearly annoyed. "I don't believe that."

With a chuckle, Hiko pushed off the wall and came a step closer. "Those, my incredibly naïve son, are called 'lover goggles.'"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Let the medical examiners decide."

I watched the two of them with utter fascination. Strangely, after living in Hiko's cabin, I felt almost comforted by the familiarity of it. Hiko, unlike anyone in this world, could pull and tug on Kenshin's emotional strings until they both acted like children.

As if sensing my thoughts, Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Either way, my father is right, Kaoru. It would benefit you to train with Enishi's skill, so you know how to use it properly. That it would."

I agreed with him, even though I didn't want to fight ever again. The opportunities seemed to sneak up on me whether I wanted it or not. "Okay. Who do I train with?"

"Me," both Kenshin and Hiko answered at the same time. They looked at each other.

"You're too distracted with this one," Hiko argued, pointing at me.

I frowned at him, not loving being called 'this one.'

"I'll be fighting Enishi when we find him. If I train Kaoru it would benefit us both. That it would."

"Why? Because you don't want to kill Kaoru?" Hiko asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Kenshin stared back at his father, unblinking. "That's exactly why."

Honestly, it terrified me just how much Kenshin wanted to kill Enishi. But he had a good point. If he trained with me, then he would hold back that murdering blow, which might save Enishi's life when it came down to it. On the other hand, Enishi didn't have those same misgivings when it came to killing Kenshin. And if I were being blatantly honest, I wasn't sure that I wouldn't try and kill Enishi if he did… Did that mean I could've killed Akira?

I gulped, feeling a little dizzy, and grasped ahold of Yahiko's hand. He glanced over at me, giving me a funny look, but didn't pull away.

"You two are the most exhausting children anyone could ask for." Hiko ran a hand down his face and glared at both of us. "You talk about fighting and killing. Why not just move far, far away where Enishi cannot find you?"

"Enishi found us at your cabin, and he time travels. Where _can't_ he find us?" I asked, deadpan. But it wasn't until Hiko smirked that I realized he was teasing me. "Also, what do you mean 'you two?'"

Hiko's smirk fell and he frowned at me, as if I had offended him. "If my idiot son hasn't eloped with you, let alone proposed, then he's more of a moron than I gave him credit for. I assumed you would be my daughter-in-law when you returned, but apparently I know nothing."

My face turned beat red, which made Kenshin grin at the floor.

Yahiko tilted his head all the way up to look Hiko in the face, and then he frowned. "Could you be any nosier, _grandpa_!"

Kenshin's lips twitched as he met his father's eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Hiko's eyes slid slowly down to stare at my kid's wide brown eyes. He grunted. "Yes." Then he strode out the room without another word.

Yahiko snorted and followed after him. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go rub this in."

As they left, Saito and Takeru strolled inside. Kenshin's hand slid from mine as I quickly hopped off the table. "Did they find out what killed Akira?" I asked, hopeful and terrified all at once.

Saito shook his head. "He's still being examined.

"We've found Shishio's counterpart." Takeru glanced down at a notebook in his arms. "He's in Tokyo, married to a Yumi Komogata. They had a very _Pretty Woman_ type relationship. He was rich and she was a prostitute."

"You gotta give him credit," I supposed. "Apparently she's his greatest love, even if he does have a terrible way of showing it."

Kenshin made a small sound of agreement. "Are they willing to meet?"

Takeru nodded. "Yes, for a price."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "What price?"

"Immunity," Saito offered, shoving his black coat from his broad shoulders and lying it on the examination table. "Shishio is awaiting trial for murder as we speak."

"Who did he murder?" I asked, not entirely surprised. My voice sounded bored and jaded. I didn't have the energy for more.

Takeru took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "His wife."

I pursed my lips, and Kenshin and I glanced at one another. "He killed Yumi?"

Takeru shook his head, pointing at his notebook. "No, he married Yumi two weeks after allegedly killing his first wife."

Well, that more than sucked the romance out of their love story.

"So, if he agrees to meet, then he doesn't have to pay for murdering his own wife?" I glanced around the room, searching for understanding, but receiving none. "That's awful!"

"That's politics," Saito offered, shrugging. "Makoto Shishio will get what's coming to him in the end, Miss Kamiya. Don't worry about that." Pushing off the wall, Saito spun on his heel and walked over to Takeru. "Make the deal," he ordered. "Get him here. We need to know if there's another leak. Now!"

…

A couple hours later, we were waiting in the lobby for Shishio and Yumi to arrive. This part of headquarters was large and open like a loft, while the rest seemed to wind and weave with long hallways that opened into larger rooms. It reminded me of a labyrinth. The floors and walls were made of steel. Even though it was warm, it always seemed cold.

We sat quietly in a row of soft leather chairs, Kenshin, Saito, Takeru and myself, all deep in thought. It wasn't long before I realized that being alone with my thoughts at the moment was a dangerous thing. All I could seem to think about was the moment Akira fell, right after I hit him. At first I couldn't remember it, but now I could see it in the back of my mind, clearer than if I'd had the moment photographed. He had hit the floor hard, his hands splayed out in front of him. His eyes were already closed before the rest of his body followed. Over and over I saw it happening, and I still couldn't make sense of it.

When the door opened, I jolted as if waking from a nightmare.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Miss Megumi!"

"Megumi!" I leapt up and ran up to her, giving her a huge hug. She was a little worse for the wear. It had been several long hours, and it showed by the thin lines beneath her bloodshot eyes. This was not a good day for anyone. "Sano?"

"He's out of danger." She wiped her hand down her shirt, leaving behind a long trail of red. "Crap! I had blood under my nail." Her hand was shaking as she examined it.

"Hey, it's okay. He's okay." I took ahold of Megumi's hand and she squeezed mine in return.

"I heard about Akira." Her gaze met Kenshin's. "Tomoe's gone?"

He nodded, and once again my heart fell into my stomach. I bit my lip, forcing the tears to stay in my watery eyes.

"Poor girl." Megumi bowed her head. "Have they examined the body?"

"They're doing it now," Kenshin answered her solemnly.

She moved towards the door. "I want in."

"Megumi," I pulled her backwards, "You're exhausted. Go lie down."

Megumi levelled her gaze on me, those chocolate eyes firm and determined. "Kaoru, I just spent four hours preforming surgery on the man I love. I need this distraction. And I need to prove that you didn't do this."

My eyes popped open. Megumi didn't believe it was my fault either. Momentarily stunned by her words, I simply moved out of her way and she passed quickly by. Megumi nodded towards Saito. "Where is Akira's body?"

 _Akira's body_... Visibly, I shuttered. That moment, right there, was when I realized in vivid clarity that I would have a mental breakdown if it was proved my blow killed him. Kenshin watched me, his eyes hooded, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Saito inclined his head and Takeru stood, leading Megumi down the hall. The heavy steel door leading towards the examination room opened with a groan. I focused on the tapping of Megumi's shoes until it clicked shut again.

"Do you remember what you felt when we blended, Kaoru?"

It took me a moment to focus on Kenshin's voice, and when I did, I blinked, looking up at him. "I remember everything," I responded in a small voice.

Kenshin pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, whispering against my skin. "Even after years of killing, I was able to love you so intensely it still surprises me. You brought me back from that." His lips pressed against my forehead again, and I gulped. "If by some chance this is bad news, let me help you back."

 _Oh, Kenshin_... I closed my eyes and nodded softly. He was right, as usual. My light in the darkness. "Okay," I agreed, whispering against his chin. "Thank you, Kenshin."

When the door opened again, Kenshin's eyes flashed over. An attractive couple walked inside.

The woman, Yumi, I assumed, wore a purple business suit that clung mercilessly to her curves, and black pumps. Her dark hair was held high in a messy bun, and she clung to the man's arm. Seeing modern day Makoto Shishio stroll casually into headquarters was so incredibly surreal that I was momentarily speechless.

He was… different. And still, oddly the same.

He wore a dark suit, immaculately pressed. But what stunned me the most was half his face was covered by a flesh colored mask, while the other half was completely unmarred, revealing attractive dark eyes that held a sinister note as they scanned each of us in the room with blatant intensity.

He was scarred to a much lesser degree, and he was quite handsome. It was unnerving.

"Makoto Shishio." Kenshin strolled over casually to greet the two of them, and I followed cautiously behind.

Shishio smirked, his eyes traveling the entire length of Kenshin. "You must be the agent I've heard so much about. You're small, aren't you?" His voice was deep, with the same mischievous laughter hiding behind each word he spoke.

Beside him, Yumi grinned slightly, and I gritted my teeth. "Size doesn't matter," I murmured lowly.

Kenshin heard me. He cleared his throat and nodded at Shishio, his expression remaining carefully firm. "Thank you for meeting with us."

Shishio's eyes cut to mine, just as I was deliberately staring at his mask. I tried to glance away but he caught me. "I pissed off someone in power and they retaliated with burning acid, Miss?"

I cleared my throat, looking everywhere but his face. "Kaoru. Call me Kaoru."

He grinned wickedly at me. "Kaoru. Any other silent questions?"

"I have one." Saito stepped up, placing both his hands in his pockets. "What do you do for a living mister Makoto?"

Another smirk. "Oil," he said, placing his hand on Yumi's back. "Among other things." It didn't take a genius to determine that 'other things' were very illegal things.

Saito smirked right back. "I see. Well, mister Makoto, I'm Saito Hajime. Please, follow me."

…

"You mean to tell me that this man is me, from the past?" Current Shishio stood outside of the dark cell, scrutinizing the shadowed man sitting eerily quiet on the bed.

Saito stepped up to the bars, grimacing at past Shishio. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

The man's smile widened. "I must say, you look nothing like me."

Past Shishio's mouth curled into a wide, wicked smile that made me flinch. Yumi watched him, transfixed, and I wondered what she could possibly be thinking at that moment.

"No one burned from temple to toe would resemble themselves, Mister Makoto," Saito offered, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I agree." He took Yumi's hand in his and squeezed once, and past Shishio followed the movement like a tiger sensing flight from his prey. "Can you prove it?"

"I've already shown you how I blended, Mister Makoto. What more proof do you want?"

And that was a spectacle if I'd ever seen one! Once Saito had Shishio and Yumi standing in front of past Shishio's cell, he didn't sugarcoat or hold back anything. He simply separated. Yumi screeched, but Shishio stared with a look of predatory amazement. I knew at that moment that whatever Saito was selling, this man wanted to buy. His dark eyes simply shined with it.

It worked though. Any questions or skepticism was answered in the few seconds there were two Saito's. The unnerving part was past Shishio, who simply stared. He sat casually on his cot, completely quiet and looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. But his eyes spoke volumes, watching every movement and taking in every word.

"That _is_ you, Shishio," Yumi finally spoke up, and past Shishio's flaming eyes snapped over to meet hers. Something in the way he looked at her made a shiver run across my skin. If nothing else, there was a concentrated desire that would have made any woman swoon despite his horrific injuries. For the first time since I heard Shishio mention Yumi's name, I understood how she could have fallen in love with him. When I glanced over, I noticed the arm held to Yumi's side was covered in gooseflesh. She definitely felt it.

Beside me, Kenshin tensed, and I quickly turned away, a little disgusted by my own thoughts. Yes, I understood now that he loved her, but this was still a raging killer who thought more of power than people. Nothing about this arrangement could turn out good.

Finally, Shishio spoke from inside his shadowed cell. "The first thing I'm going to do is buy you a loose-fitting kimono that I want you to wear over absolutely nothing." He stood, taking a few steps forward and stopped at the bars.

"See," Yumi said, sounding a bit breathless, "that's definitely you."

Past Shishio's eyes cornered to his counterpart. "And you _do_ look like me."

"Do I?"

"Before all of this, yes." He gestured to his burnt body.

"And which one of us will we look like if we blend?" Current Shishio asked, pulling Yumi back from the bars, which she had been clinging to as if she truly wanted to jump the prisoner's bones. He took her place there. "I'm not in any hurry to become a walking corpse."

Past Shishio chuckled, but his eyes flashed almost manically. "Neither was I. But this body has proved to be somewhat _motivating_."

Current Shishio made a deep sound in the back of his throat. He turned to face Saito. "What do I get in exchange for blending?"

Saito chuckled. "Don't get greedy, Mister Makoto. We've already granted you clemency. If you play nice, I'll honor that promise."

Current Shishio chuckled. "You see, mister Hajime, I'm only here because your stories intrigued me, and I was getting bored."

Yumi frowned at him but said nothing. Behind the bars, past Shishio chuckled, and Yumi turned to face him. "You will benefit from this arrangement _greatly_ , my dear."

I uncomfortably watched as she visibly swallowed.

Current Shishio's lip curled as he watched the two of them, not bothered in the least. "Give me the data for time-travel and you have a deal."

Saito laughed out loud. "Too high a price. We will find the leak ourselves. Have a good day, Mister Makoto."

He started for the door. Kenshin placed a hand on the small of my back to steer me in the same direction when Yumi spoke up. "Wait!"

There was an undeniable tilt to Saito's lips as he stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"They can separate if he doesn't like it, can't they?" She asked, biting her lip.

"As long as we get our information, I really don't care." Saito turned around, stepping up very closely to both Shishio's. "But know this, if you do anything, _anything_ to hinder this investigation, I'll send you both somewhere even a time machine couldn't find. Do you understand?"

They both gave Shishio the same dangerous smirk. There was absolutely no arguing at that moment that this was the same person.

"Do you have a proposition for me?" Past Shishio tilted his head at his counterpart, making the bandages on his head fall over one fiery eye.

Current Shishio nodded. "A test," he offered, his long fingers gripping the bars. "If anything, at least I'll know what you're planning so I can use it as leverage later."

Past Shishio chuckled darkly. "We really are very similar, Mister Makoto."

Saito and Kenshin glanced at one another. I couldn't read their careful expressions but I was willing to bet both of them were being drowned is extreme uncertainty. But we needed to find this other leak, and quick. Then, Saito unlocked the cell, and current Shishio stepped inside.

"Wait!" Yumi gripped the edge of his jacket, and yanked him back outside. She kissed him then, running her fingers through his thick head of hair. He gripped her close by the waist. Uncomfortable, the rest of us in the room turned away. The sound of their lips left enough to the imagination.

When they were finished, I glanced over to find past Shishio watching his counterpart with almost predatory glint in his eyes. It was the first time I'd seen him truly excited.

Saito shut the cell door behind the three of them, keeping Yumi inside. "Just in case you go back on your word," he explained.

It still surprised me how fast it was to blend, even with your counterpart. There's a flash of bright light and then it's over.

The first thing that happened was Yumi gasping. I opened my eyes to find Shishio standing at her side, only one of them now. I wasn't sure why, but it looked as if past Shishio had simply swallowed up his counterpart. Not only were his eyes still wickedly red, but his body was still severely burned and wrapped his dozens of bandages.

Sighing, Shishio glanced down at his body. "That's terrible unfortunate." But without another word, he gripped Yumi and pulled her to him. She screeched at first, but he kissed her anyway. Somehow this kiss was far more uncomfortable than the first, but I couldn't seem to look away this time, because a moment later, she melted against him, pressing her hand gently to his chest.

I grimaced. "Why?" I asked aloud, before slapping my hand over my mouth. Kenshin gave me a funny look and I shrugged an apology. Thankfully, the woman with clear daddy issues seemed too busy to hear me. Maybe I was wrong, but it seemed like he treated her like a tasty last meal instead of a person. I _hoped_ I was wrong.

"Enough! Who's the leak?" Saito asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

Shishio pulled away, and it surprised me that his eyes found mine. "Have you seen Soujiro?" he asked, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

Come to think of it, I hadn't. But there was no way he was really suggesting…

Eyes wide, I grabbed the bars. "It can't be Soujiro!"

Shishio chuckled darkly. "It's not. It's just been a while since I've spoken to my young, disappointing successor. Will you go find him for me, Miss Kamiya?"

So, he was teasing me. I banged my hand on the bars. "You're a jerk."

Shishio shrugged, not arguing that fact.

"Go get Mister Seta, Raccoon girl," Saito ordered, and I shot a glare at him. "I like to keep an eye on him anyway. Leave this one to me."

I looked to Kenshin, and he nodded in agreement. So I left, childishly crossing my arms over my chest as I did. Hurriedly, I made my way down the hall. Soujiro been staying in the same room as Yahiko since starting his training with Hiko, but that was empty.

I paused when I saw the door labeled, "examination" and fought back the bile that rose in my throat. Megumi was behind that door with Akira's body, searching for what caused his death. Soon, I'd know for a certainty if it was me.

Swallowing, I stepped quickly past the door and turned the corner, nearly knocking into a torso. "Oh! Excuse me." I glanced up, not recognizing the agent. "Do you happen to know where Soujiro Seta is?"

His deep set eyes narrowed down at me. "Who?"

"Never mind." I slid by him, but he gripped my arm.

"Have you seen Himura?"

Himura? The way he spit out Kenshin's name surprised me. I shook my head, not really sure why the urge to lie suddenly bubbled up from my chest. "Sorry."

With a grunt, he walked away.

 _The heck was that about?_

I was watching the man turn the corner when my brain suddenly reminded me that cell phones exist. Rolling my eyes at myself, I pulled my phone from my purse, and dialed Soujiro's number. As I waited for him to pick up, I rounded the next corner and went instantly stone still.

Not eight feet away from me stood another agent, carefully examining a notebook as he made his way over to an empty desk. I hid behind the wall, heart pounding, and shoved the phone back in my pocket. Unless my brain was deceiving me, there was a man following inches behind the agent; a tall man, with shocking white hair considering his youthful long face.

 _"Is this what Tev looked like?" Tomoe pulled a photo from her purse and held it up to me. I had never seen that look in her eyes before, one of terrible worry and fear._

 _Swallowing, I studied the photo of a nice looking guy, smiling as he held his arm around Tomoe shoulders, she was still solemn-looking as ever. His hair was toned down a little when I met him, where as in the photo it was sticking up wildly in the back, but it was definitely Tev. I nodded, making myself meet her eyes. "Yes, that's him."_

Enishi! The man who wanted to continuously torture Kenshin, violated my feelings for Kenshin, exploiting me like a helpless lab rat. My teeth clenched together. I wasn't scared or defenseless in that moment. I was powerful and angry!

Taking a deep breath, I peaked around the corner, and nearly had a heart attack when a firm hand gripped my mouth and yanked me back. I was pressed quietly against the wall and stared wide-eyed at a pair of vibrantly golden eyes, slanted with fury. Kenshin pressed his finger to his lips before he let go of my mouth, his entire body shaking with the urge to attack. I slammed my eyes shut when a bright light lit the shadowy hall. Kenshin's eyes flashed to the side and suddenly the agent bent forward over his desk, clutching his head. Then, his lips curling over his teeth and he picked up the phone. "Find, Himura Shinta!"

Enishi was either still blended with him or already moving towards his next prey. Either way, he was no longer in sight.

Kenshin growled very lowly, an animal trapped in human skin. I knew at that moment he was more than prepared to fight Tomoe's brother. Suddenly, we were moving, very fast, back to Shishio's cell.

"That was Enishi," I hissed the second we were out of hearing reach. "He just blended with that agent!"

Kenshin nodded, pulling me swiftly behind him. "You didn't kill Akira, Kaoru."

I stopped walking and yanked my hand away, staring as Kenshin spun around to face me. "What?"

He stepped up to me quickly, his face inches from mine. "Listen to me, Kaoru-dono. When Akira came back to headquarters, Enishi was still blended with him. I believe he killed Akira the moment you left to get help."

When I could find my voice again, I spoke through my teeth. "Why would he do that to Tomoe?"

"What would you do if Akira killed me in the past, and then Tomoe killed me now?"

The thought was like being stabbed in the gut. I clutched my chest, having a hard time catching my breath. "He knew Tomoe would switch sides, didn't he?"

Those golden eyes cornered to the side. "I believe so."

The sound of footfalls clicked towards us from down the hall and Kenshin backed me against the wall. The agent whistled merrily as he went. He glanced up and gave us a nod as he passed by. Kenshin nodded back, watching the agent with scrutinizing precision. The man's whistle faded out slowly and his speed seemed to quicken the moment he saw the dangerous glint in those golden eyes.

"Agent Yoichi," Kenshin called after him.

The man stopped and spun around with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you blended?"

"No."

Kenshin stood straight and unsheathed his sword. "Drop everything you're doing and leave headquarters immediately. Go home to your family and don't come back until I contact you. Do you understand?"

Yoichi's eyes slipped down to stare at the tip of Kenshin's katana. It surprised me when his frightened look instantly masked with one of brave determination. With a small bow he said, "When you need me, call, and I will come, Agent Himura."

Kenshin nodded, and Yoichi quickly headed down the hallway. We followed behind him until it was clear he made it outside.

Saito was gripping the cell bars holding Shishio when we returned a moment later. "So Enishi was still blended with Akira when he came here! Which means…" Saito growled, his hand gripping the sword strapped to his side. He spun to face Takeru, who had been watching quietly from the corner. Without a word, Saito drew his sword and held it to Takeru's throat. The younger man dropped his notepad and went stone still. "He's still here. Show me you're still blended," Saito demanded.

"It's not him, Saito!" Kenshin exclaimed, rushing forward. "Enishi was in the east wing."

Satisfied, Saito grunted and sheathed his sword, and Takeru let out a long breath he had been holding. "So Enishi could be jumping from agent to agent, spreading his hatred and skill like a contagious disease."

"That's exactly what he's doing." Kenshin let go of my hand and quickly turned to leave. "I'm going to find him."

Panic hit me like a tidal wave, and I reached out to grab his sleeve. "Kenshin, no!"

When his eyes flashed to mine I felt like slinking away. Enishi was here, in the same building, and this was Kenshin's chance. Every single ounce of rage that had been building up these past months for this moment dripped into Kenshin's gaze like liquid fire. But it wasn't the anger that scared me, it was the eerie calm in his voice when he spoke. "Enishi made you believe you killed Akira, Kaoru. That will not go unpunished."

Shishio laughed, a booming sound, and stepped up closely to the bars. "So, you do still exist. You hide very well, Battousai." Behind him, Yumi wound her arms around his waist, looking almost drunk in her sickening desire for him.

Pressing my lips together, I felt my own fear being swallowed up by anger. "I'm going with you!"

Suddenly, the door leading to the holding cells burst open. Without thinking, I grabbed Kenshin's sword from its sheath, and leapt in front of him, holding it like a protective shield. "Over my dead body!" I shouted, my hands shaking with determination.

Kenshin put his hands on my shoulders. Firmly, he pried his sword from my stiff fingers, and with skilled grace, easily flipped it back into its sheath.

Yahiko hurried over, standing between me and the door. "Let them come," he said, fist tightening on his bokken. "I'll take a dozen of em'."

Down the long hallway, someone yelled. I flinched as something crashed against the wall. There were voices, muffled but loud behind the steel wall. These agents, the men and women Shinta had worked with, formed close friendships with, were being emotionally violated into believing him the ultimate enemy. That is, if they kept their sanity. Enishi was going from one to the next, infiltrating them like a parasite.

"You need to get out of here, now!" Hiko exclaimed, all joking thrown to the sidelines.

Not a second later, Misao ran through the door, and we all tensed at the same time. Breathing heavily, her eyes met mine, wide as saucers. "Gramps is pissed at Kenshin! I mean, he's really, really pissed. Something's wrong."

I thought my heart might come bursting through my chest. There was no way in hell, not after everything we'd been through, that I was going to let anyone touch Kenshin. My eyes met his, and I flinched at the burning solid gold in them. I'd never seen him this way, so dangerously close to giving in to Battousai ways that his eyes literally felt as if they could melt stone. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he searched my face, but he was calm, his voice firm but quiet. "I have not forgotten my promise." Then he gripped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to mine with tenderness that was a shocking contrast to his demeanor. His lips were soft and gentle and I gripped his shoulders, wanting to keep him with me as long as I could. It was just one kiss, but the emotion behind it left me breathless. Yahiko didn't even argue this time.

"I said, now!" Hiko repeated, stepping forward to put a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "I need to get you out of here."

But Kenshin didn't move towards the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, his brow set in a firm line. For a long moment he simply breathed as Hiko's hulking form got more and more frustrated.

"No." Kenshin's eyes slid slowly open, burning gold, and his firm gaze met his father's stunned one. "No more running."

Hiko grunted before his eyes narrowed right back. "This is a 5-story building employing dozens of trained agents who are suddenly inheriting Enishi's hatred of you and his skill to kill. You want to fight _all of them_?"

Kenshin simply watched his father, which made Hiko's eyes narrow even further.

"But Kenshin-" I started, feeling my arguments die on my lips before they even had the chance to come out.

He pulled away from my gripping fingers.

Shishio spoke up from his dark cell. "Let me out, and I will help you." Kenshin paused, tilting his head slightly to glance at the floor behind him. Shishio's teeth flashing widely. The commotion was getting louder, agents searching for Kenshin like zombies catching the scent of human flesh.

Finally, Yumi shifted, coming awake from her initial trance. Her eyes went wide with fear. "Shishio?"

Shishio's red eyes glanced up at the ceiling, hearing the crash of metal from above our heads. "If you don't," he said lowly, gripping a shaking Yumi to his side, "you'll be trapped, with half this precinct after your blood."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	32. Chapter 32

Chichanz – Oh yay! Thank you! I do love dropping hints here and there, so I wonder who's gonna guess what's really going on? Kenshin and Kaoru teasing is one of my very favorite things. Something about the way Kenshin looks at Kaoru always makes me think he's thinking, "Oh, you selfless, infuriating girl… you are just too cute." I've very happy you enjoyed the lemony chapter too. Those make me nervous! I hope you enjoy the rest!

SiaE – I agree about Shishio and Yumi! What interesting characters! There's so many directions you can go with these two because of their twisted sort of love. Shishio is a VERY important character in this fic so I'll be writing more with him. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly this time. Life got in the way, as it tends to do. Out of curiosity, how many times did you end up reading the last chapter?

Stormraven – I love how deeply you feel out the characters! For Tomoe, I feel like I have somewhat of a blank canvas to work with. Yes, she's quiet and reserved for the most part, but I think inside is crazy turmoil at times. And since she knows that Kenshin killed past Akira, then thinking Kaoru killed him now really just made something in her snap, even if just momentarily. Kind of how I think she might have snapped had she seen and known Kenshin had killed past Akira when she fell over his body and wept. She didn't have a chance to be violent at that moment, but she did make a deal to lead him to his death, even though she later changed her mind. What a very interesting character, now that I really think about it! It'd be kinda fun to write a story from Tomoe's POV because she could think a lot of very unique thoughts, all the while being so gentle and composed. Hmmmm… Enishi is the total opposite. He's genius and calculating but I think he also just LOVES torturing Kenshin right now. What was he thinking in killing Akira? We shall see! Thanks again for all your interesting thoughts! I love it!

skenshingumi – Oh man, there's just something about Shishio that's just so wickedly intriguing and I have no idea what it is. Maybe his complete self assurance? His smirk? Sometimes when I'm writing him I think I'm writing about an animal. He's always preying on someone. There will be an explanation as to why he wants to help Kenshin later too. I agree about the movies! I hope for a fourth one SO bad! Someone please give Kenshin his happy ending! Thanks again for reading my fic and I hope you enjoy it!

SesshaTetsuko – Don't be ashamed by that! Sometimes my updates are quick but sometime life gets in the way. Maybe that's a good thing, come to think of it… Thank you for having faith in me and my story. Some shocking things are coming, so please try and keep that mentality. :) Thanks again!

sileavatar – I'm so glad you enjoyed it! This is kind of a big fight, but the biggest is yet to come. Stay tuned!

Author's Notes: I've been re-watching Rurouni Kenshin lately and for whatever reason, I never fully appreciated how often Kenshin relies on Kaoru's love to give him strength. Their love is sometimes so understated because of his respect and kindness, but it's just so deep and real (well, as real as you can get by being completely made up.) Anyway, I just thought that was incredibly sweet and I'm just appreciating it a lot more this time around, probably because I'm writing about it… There a short lemony area in this chapter, and it's kind of out of character for Kenshin. You'll see what I mean.

Things are going to be coming to a head pretty soon!

OH, and please forgive me if the fighting scenes are disappointing in any way. I've found they are harder to write than lemons! Any suggestions or tips would be very much appreciated!

PLEASE ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.

 **CHAPTER 32**

"I wish Sano were here." Yahiko gripped his bokken so tightly his knuckles turned paper white.

"Me too, kid."

That earned me a grimace. "If you call me kid again, I'm going back to calling you ugly. I mean it."

"Okay, lil' buddy."

So, maybe he got the uncomfortable joking during inappropriate times from me. After all, I'd never been so completely terrified in my entire life. Once we emerged from the holding cells, all of headquarters seemed eerily silent and empty.

This did not make me feel better. I think I actually preferred the sound of screeching desks and breaking glass. Yahiko hid a Silent Hill video game from me the first month he came to live at my apartment. I caught him playing it one night after I had gone to bed and didn't sleep for a week after. This felt eerily similar to that. A haunted warehouse, where angry ghosts and hungry zombies hid around every corner.

Swiftly, we made our way down the first hallway as a group, staying tightly together with Kenshin in the lead. I had suggested he stay in the middle so that he wouldn't be seen right away, but he wasn't willing to risk any of us.

 _"No,"_ he had said. _"This fight belongs to me."_

I had no argument to contradict that. But Hiko was at his side, as was Saito, so at least there was that.

Leaving Shishio behind was Saito's call, and it was a risky one.

"I'm afraid, Mister Makoto," he'd said, pointing the rest of us towards the door, "I granted clemency for killing your first wife. I'm afraid we'll need quite a bit more bribery to let you run free."

Shishio only grinned wickedly back at him, red eyes flashing, as if that was exactly what he had expected. "As you wish, Mister Hajime."

"Hey!" Yumi slammed her hand into the bars, suddenly frantic. "What about me?"

Saito flashed a smile at her. "You've made it quite clear that you're exactly where you want to be, Mrs. Komogata. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

And then we were moving. I tried not to think of the repercussions of leaving Shishio behind if he did manage to get freed, and why he excepted that fate so easily, but that was a worry for another time. First thing we needed to do was get to Megumi. It was a safe bet that the majority of those who knew Akira might conclude that Megumi would take part in his autopsy. If that were the case, she could be in danger. As could Soujiro…

I bit my lip, glancing up at Misao's swinging braid in front of me. I was impatient to get to my friends. And I hated being towards the back of the group like the damsel in distress. Even though I hadn't yet been trained to fight with Enishi's skill, I still had it. In fact, I had at least a little skill of my own! And with the raving feelings I had towards Enishi at this moment, there was very little holding me back.

Other than a promise, there was very little holding Kenshin back either, so I hoped we could both keep our word. If I were being honest, I was worried about him. Not just because of this inevitable fight with Enishi, but because of his calm, deadly demeanor as he headed towards it. Glancing up at him now, I couldn't help but notice he seemed taller, his shoulders straight and tense, ready for this fight. This new version of Kenshin was both terrifying and alluring all at once. But I knew that he was close to the edge. Too close.

I held my breath as they turned another corner, Kenshin's fingers wrapped firmly around the hilt of his sword. When his shoulders relaxed, I let out a loud breath, just as I had done around every corner since leaving the holding cells. Saito shot me an irritated look but I ignored him.

Coming up close behind Misao, I asked quietly, "Where is Aoshi?"

She kept her eyes firmly ahead. "The GPS on his car says he's an hour north and driving further. He didn't answer when I tried calling so I don't know where he's headed."

That was strange. "Did he mention anything about leaving headquarters?"

She shook her head. "He was picking up lunch right before Akira was killed. I got a text from him after telling him the bad news, and he only said, 'okay.'"

Even stranger. "I'm sorry, Misao."

She giggled once. "My Aoshi can take care of himself, Kaoru." She peered at me over her shoulder and winked. "So can your Himura."

Absently, I stared down at my empty hands and nodded. My bokken was still in Saito's car. In a situation like this one, it made me feel as if I were missing a limb.

Heart pounding, we turned another corner to find yet another empty room. It made me wonder if all the Kenshin-haters had called a meeting to start a mutiny. I let out another long breath and Saito's shoulders hunched forward. "Sorry," I whispered.

Misao had been poised to fling her throwing stars, but seeing no one to throw them at, her arms went limp by her sides. "Where the heck is everybody?"

"I don't know," I whispered, watching Kenshin's shoulders tense ahead of me. His eyes cornered over to his father. Hiko nodded at a silent question and then we were moving again. I glanced up as we passed the glass door leading into the busy streets outside, wishing we could bolt and run away from all this mess, but that wasn't an option anymore.

When I glanced ahead again, Hiko was suddenly gone. I pressed my lips together, wondering what in the world they had planned. Then I remembered…

"The Autopsy room is just through those doors." It terrified the heck out of me, but I knew what I had to do. "I'll get Megumi."

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I burst into the Autopsy room to three pairs of surprised eyes staring back at me. In full scrub gear and masks, I couldn't recognize two of them, but Megumi's sharp bangs over those piercing eyes I'd recognize anywhere.

"Kaoru?" Megumi narrowed her eyes at me. "You shouldn't be in here!"

She took several steps towards me, and I made the mistake of glancing past her. His face was covered, but there was definitely a body beneath the light blue sheet on the autopsy table. Both men standing around it were wearing white gloves with red streaks of blood staining them. My stomach rolled, but there wasn't time to hesitate now.

"We have to go, Megumi! Enishi's here!"

Her eyes went wide above the surgeon's mask. She didn't hesitate. Quickly, she removed her scrubs and gloves. "I don't think you killed, Akira. There's bruising on the back of the neck from where you hit him, and then another bruise just below it, much wider and darker than the first. It looks like he was hit hard enough that the bruising resembles the marks of a fist. A big fist." Tossing the blue scrubs into the trash, Megumi reached for my hand, holding my childlike stumps up to examine herself. She shook her head, satisfied. "It wasn't you."

I already knew that, but it was relieving to hear anyway. "Thank you, Megumi."

When we joined the group again, Megumi went straight up to Kenshin. "If Enishi is attacking here, the clinic will probably be next."

That meant Sanosuke was in danger.

Kenshin nodded once. "This won't take long."

That same dark, calm tone still lingered in his voice. His vibrantly amber eyes cut to mine, making me shiver. Without a word, Kenshin was suddenly spinning. He unsheathed his sword so swiftly all I saw was the glint of metal reflecting the overhead light. Suddenly there was a man, lunging at him with a yell. The agent grunted when Kenshin slashed sideways across his abdomen. I gasped, expecting blood, but the agent simply slumped over. Kenshin caught him swiftly by the waist and lowered the man gently to the ground.

"Forgive me, Agent Toshi," he said quietly before slipping his sword back into its sheath.

"That was fairly easy," Saito commented. I grimaced at him because he had the nerve to sound slightly disappointed.

Kenshin shrugged. "I suppose deep down he didn't really want to hurt me, so he held back."

"That's good, right? That means you can take them all down, right Kenshin?" Yahiko stepped past me to Kenshin. He kept his fists wrapped around his bokken, his eyes cornering left and right, ready and willing to fight. My brave kid.

Kenshin looked down at him and gave a single nod. Coming from anyone else, that might've looked cocky, but Kenshin was just confirming a fact. If these agents held back, he could take them all, despite Enishi's hatred and skill.

Saito chuckled darkly, his eyes corning to the side at the sound of approaching footsteps. "It will be interesting to see what happens with any agents who don't actually _like_ you, Agent Himura."

The footfalls got closer and faster, matching the _thump thump thump_ of my heart, and my eyes went wide when the large man turned to corner. His wild eyes swiftly flicked to Kenshin, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by the look Akira had in his eyes before his death. My heart dropped into my stomach at the sight.

"Himura!" the agent yelled and charged. But he didn't have a sword.

He had guns.

Only, at this moment, Kenshin was faster. He ran full speed _toward_ the agent, as the man pulled out the gun strapped at his side. Kenshin spun and shoved his foot in the air. It connected with the man's throat, sending him backward until he painfully hit the ground.

I had been so caught up in his fight that it wasn't until Megumi screamed my name that I realized half a dozen more agents had filed into the room. And Hiko was running behind them, his sword raised in the air. Most of them had fear and panic on their faces.

Was Hiko _chasing_ them?

Suddenly, he leapt in the air, sailing higher and farther than anyone that large should be able to, and landing in front of them. Half of them came to a halting stop, the other had their eyes focused on Kenshin, looking to devour him alive. But Hiko was ready. With a grunt, he swung, easily taking down three at once.

"Alright!" Yahiko ran to Hiko's side, yelling and smacking the stumbling agents with his bokken.

"Yahiko!" I squealed.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," Megumi said, placing her hand on my arm. "They don't want to hurt a young boy."

It was true. As I watched, each agent carefully dodged Yahiko's blows, sometimes letting themselves me hit instead of retaliating. Many times they were hit because my kid had gotten so good with his bokken. But either way, they were still trained agents, and they were only after one person in this room. The rest of us were simply obstacles.

One agent cleanly slipped past Yahiko's blow and headed directly at Kenshin. His arms were raised above his head, holding a long katana. He swiped down but Kenshin swiftly slid to the side and swiped his sword across the man's legs, making him stumble. Then he leapt in the air, bringing his sword down against the agent's shoulder. The man dropped to his knees and instantly passed out from the pain.

Several more agents had leaked in, sliding past Hiko and the others. Kenshin whipped around, his sword graceful with purpose as one by one, they were knocked to the floor. It was fast and Kenshin made it look almost easy with his swift and graceful movements.

I glanced around the room, willing my bokken to appear out of thin air so I could help, when sudden movement caught my eye. The agent with the guns was standing up, his legs unsteady, and he aimed directed at my red-headed warrior.

"Kenshin!" I screamed. Panic flashed in Kenshin's eyes when I suddenly leapt in front of him. I jumped, wrapping my legs around the man's arm, and twisted. I grabbed his hands, pointing the gun at his right foot, and pulled the trigger. The gun jolted my entire body, and the man dropped to the ground, screeching as he reached for his bloody foot.

Stunned at myself, I stood very still, staring at the ground and trying to catch my breath. But I couldn't help but smile. The man was alive, and I had taken him down with a skill I hadn't realized I had until that very moment, possibly saving Kenshin's life. I gasped when suddenly there were arms tightly wrapped around me, pushing me to the ground. Another gunshot rang loudly in my ears, the bullet whizzing by my temple. I slammed my eyes shut as we rolled over and over, Kenshin's body like a solid shield, protecting mine.

When we finally stopped rolling, I opened my eyes to find Kenshin above me, his teeth clenched and eyes furious. My heart gave a little hiccup at the fierceness in those eyes, but if he thought I wouldn't attack someone who clearly had no reservations about killing him, he had another thing coming. I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging. "Thank you," I gritted out. "And you're welcome!"

He growled viciously before leaping up and deflecting the next attack. Then he yanked me up with his hand and we ran together down the hallway into the next large room. A dozen pairs of eyes snapped to us, as if they had been waiting there. They attacked quickly and fiercely. Kenshin was able to take down three of them with several quick swipes and suddenly I was knocked to the ground, the air pushing out of my lungs painfully. Kenshin was on top of me then, his arms surrounding me, and we rolled again, this time dodging several blades that struck the ground, missing us both by barely a hairsbreadth. We stopped when we hit the wall, and a blade shoved into the floor beside my temple. I screamed, unable to help myself. Maybe not all these agents had the same reservations about not hurting us after all. Kenshin was gone an instant later, raising his sword in a clean arch above his head.

I was becoming a burden without my bokken. Quickly, I leapt up, frantically glancing around the room for a weapon. But there was only a desk in the very corner, and I was separated from it by dozens of fighting agents, lunging and yelling all around me. Thankfully, Hiko and Saito had made it into the room, and they were doing their best to keep as many of the agents at bay as they could.

"Duck, Kaoru!" Misao yelled.

I bent from the waist, just as her throwing star whizzed above my head, lapping off a chunk of my dark hair before burying into the shoulder of an agent who was about to kick me in the stomach. He fell backwards, just as I caught my tormented hair and frowned at the pretty strands no longer attached to my head. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Misao called.

The man didn't stay down long. With a yell, he leapt at me. With no weapon, I threw my hair in his face, making him sputter and step back. It gave me the opening I needed to kick him in the stomach. Megumi came up as he stumbled backwards and wacked him on the head with a heavy binder.

When I glanced up again, Kenshin was a blur of red, moving so swiftly from one agent to the next that I could barely register his smooth movements. Pretty soon, the floors were littered with immaculately dressed men in business suits, groaning with pain.

Then, it occurred to me, "Where are the women agents?"

"Maybe they all love Kenshin too much." Megumi pressed her pretty red lips together when I glared at her.

Suddenly I stilled, feeling something unfamiliar. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, whispering their quiet alert. I grabbed the folder from Megumi's hands and backed her up against the wall, as I flung it to the side. The edge of the folder knocked into a woman's forehead, making her head snap to the side. A trail of blood seeped down the side of her face, and she absently wiped it with the back of her hand. Then she was moving again. But she wasn't coming after us. Just like the rest of them, they herded towards Kenshin like a pack of hungry wolves.

Something extremely primal lit within me at that moment. Hiko was right, I needed to train this skill. Without a weapon, I felt like a piece of thread dangling against the blade of a knife. It all happened in slow motion, as important things seem to do when you look back on them. I heard Kenshin grunt and my head whipped over. There were three agents in an all-out battle against him, and he was clutching his side. Someone had managed to hurt him. A thin trail of blood leaked through his pale fingers.

"It's not serious, Kaoru!" Megumi said, watching me with wide eyes. "It's just a deep scratch."

But someone hurt my Kenshin, and suddenly my sanity-thread snapped.

The woman ran past me, towards Kenshin. With a scream, I lunged, grabbing her around the waist, and we both tumbled to the hard floor. We rolled several times, her fingers gripping and scratching my arms painfully. I screamed in her ear, using all my strength to lock my legs and pin her to the floor beneath me. I was just about to fist my fingers in her hair and slam her head against the floor when a voice in my head screamed at me.

 _"That's not you, Kaoru!"_

Every inch of me stilled. For a long moment, I just stared around the room, at the chaos and the falling, breathing bodies. There had been dozens before. But now there were only five of them left fighting. Then I blinked, taking in a long deep breath. "Not me," I whispered.

"Get off me!"

I glanced down, shocked at myself. I wasn't even sure how I'd managed it, but somehow, I was straddling the woman's back, with both her arms twisted behind her. She tried to wrestle me away, but I held her firmly down with my bodyweight. "Stop struggling!" I hissed at her, gripping her wrists. I turned my head to see Megumi watching me with large eyes. "Get Saito's handcuffs!"

She ran over, bringing back the cuffs, which I locked to the struggling woman's wrists, and stood. She growled, whipping around against the floor like a slithering snake. "I'll kill him!"

The commotion around us was finally dying down. I stepped in front of the woman and bent to my knees to look her in the eyes. She was frantic, her head whipping from side to side in a failed attempt to escape. Her eyes were round and blue, a lot like mine. I wondered if that was the look Kenshin saw when I tried to attack him before.

"Why do you want to kill Agent Himura?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Her struggling slowed, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "He… I…" she blinked. "I hate him."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What reason do you have to hate him?"

The woman's head tilted fractionally. "What?"

"What has Agent Himura ever done to make you hate him?"

 _Think, woman. Think!_

Her eyes snapped wide open, a sudden and strong realization giving her a moment of clarity. "Nothing. Oh my god, you're right. He's never been anything but kind to me. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"It's not you. Enishi Yukishiro blended with you without your knowledge."

Her eyes slammed shut. "Wait… what did you say?"

A piece of hair fell into her mouth and I leaned forward to sweep it out with my finger on her cheek. "You're feeling Enishi's hate. Not your own."

"This is…" she paused, her teeth clenching roughly. "It's unbearable! I want him dead!"

I knew that feeling all too well. She looked so genuinely regretful that I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Don't worry. It will fade away eventually." Or so I hoped. The circumstances were slightly different in my case. I loved Kenshin, and it took me knocking him unconscious to get that hate out of my system.

I had been thinking just that when the woman's eyes suddenly focused behind me and she screamed, a look of pure horror on her face.

When I spun around, Shishio was behind me, holding out a long sword. Where the heck did he get that when I couldn't find a single weapon, I didn't know. My heartbeat froze in my chest and he lunged before I had the chance to scream, slashing the blade across the wrist of an agent who had been trying to stand back up. The man squealed, clutching his wrist, as Shishio stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't kill _any_ of them!" I shrieked.

Shishio's red eyes cornered to me, and he smirked. "I don't have the same reservations you do, Miss Kamiya."

I stepped forward to stop him. Looking both amused and irritated, Shishio rolled his eyes and shoved his palm against he man's mouth, pressing him roughly against the wall. His eyes went wide before they rolled into the back of his head, as if Shishio's bandages had been soaked in chloroform. With a chuckle, Shishio smiled and knocked the man on the head with his hilt. The poor man groaned, and Shishio let go. He tumbled clumsily to the floor.

"What did you just do?!" I asked, staring at the man's crumpled form. But Shishio hadn't killed him. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. "He's asleep?"

"He's in a coma. It will last weeks," he paused, his eyes cornering to me, "maybe months, but he will live."

"How did you do that?"

Shishio's red eyes met mine, the corners of his burnt flesh crinkling. "I have my ways, Miss Kamiya. As you'll soon discover."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you get out?"

"I'm a felon, Miss Kamiya. Did you think I had never had to pick a lock before?"

"Then why wait till now?" The question were bubbling out of me like a volcano. "Why not escape before? Why not just escape now?!"

Shishio chuckled very deep in his throat. "You're very inquisitive today, aren't you? My interrupting this morning's playtime seems to have broken the ice." My face turned tomato red, making Shishio's grin widen. "To answer your question, I hadn't the skill for escaping these modern jailcells until I blended." His eyes slid over to Yumi, who was standing nearby, watching us carefully as she hugged the doorframe. Her smiling lips were red and swollen, and I wondered what other activities had been occupying their relatively short jail stay. "So far this blend has been quite rewarding."

Good grief, why was I the one to have to entertain this scary nutcase right now? Glancing around at the floor littered with bodies, groaning but alive, my first thoughts went to my kid. "Is everybody okay? Yahiko?"

"Agent Takeru, call the medics," Saito ordered, glaring at Shishio from across the room. He was holding one arm where his gray shirt was soaked in blood.

Takeru nodded and pulled his cell from his pocket.

"I suppose you think you deserve a pat on the back for this?" Saito asked sarcastically, tilting his head to the poor agent lying on the cold steel floor.

"A thank you would be generous, but unnecessary." Shishio flashed Saito a wide grin. "An apology, on the other hand…"

Saito sneered. "Like the apology I'm going to have to make to his family?"

That was true. This man's poor family would have to live without him until he woke up. At least the man was alive. Considering he had been the unlucky victim of someone like Makoto Shishio, he should seriously count his blessings when he woke up again.

"She had a very good question, Makoto Shishio," Saito said, pulling his cigarettes from his front pocket. "Why aren't you escaping now?"

Shishio's hands tightened fractionally on the hilt of his sword, and for a moment my heart stopped, wondering if he planned to turn it against us now. Instead, he leaned it carefully against the wall and tilted his head at Saito. "You have something I want, Mister Hajime. I plan to stay with you until I get it."

He must have been talking about the time machine.

Grunting, Saito took a long pull off his cigarette before yanking a pair of handcuffs off an agent lying on the floor. "You will be waiting quite some time, Mister Shishio."

Taking a deep breath, I leaned back against the cool steel wall as Saito cuffed the two of them. The adrenaline I had felt throughout this fight seemed to seep out of my limbs as if they were made of sponges.

A loud clink made my head snap up. Kenshin was walking towards me, his sword lying flat against the steel floor. It was difficult to read the expression on his face as he strode purposefully over and grabbed my hand, but as I followed behind him, I noticed he seemed taller still, his shoulders set in a straight line, battle ready. Good! I wanted to give him a piece of my mind too! If he thought I was just going to stand around and watch him get shot, then he didn't know me at all!

Kenshin lead me down the hallway and shoved open a door labeled "Old files" and flung me inside.

My head was spinning as the door shut and he backed me into it. "Don't you dare tell me not to-"

Kenshin leaned forward, staring down at me with burning narrowed eyes, and everything I was about to say completely disappeared from my brain. "Thank you," his voice was low as a growl as his bangs brushed my forehead. "And you're welcome. Now, open your legs for me, Kaoru."

"Oh!" I gulped. Those were his words back at my apartment, but this wasn't the same gentle rurouni from earlier. He was still deadly and dangerous at this moment, his body tense as a bow, and eyes lit like a flame as he stared down at me.

Kenshin wasn't scolding me at all. Gripping a handful of my hair at the base of my neck, he tugged with just enough force to angle my mouth to his. Suddenly, he was kissing me so fiercely that every inch of my body went into full alert within a heartbeat. "Stop or go. Tell me _now_ ," he growled against my lips. Had he lit me on fire, my body wouldn't have been as warm as it was at that moment.

Absently, I nodded. "Go," I breathed, instantly gripping him to me to devour his kisses. Green light received, Kenshin's hands went to my pants, nearly ripping them down in his haste. Then he bent, hooking his arm under my knee and lifting it up. My fingers fumbled his zipper down as Kenshin, his breath hot and fast, pressed another drugging, deep kiss to my lips, leaving me lightheaded and gasping for more. I felt his need for me, strong as a lightening bolt. I managed the get his pants over his hips and yanked his body against me. Gripping my bottom, Kenshin groaned in the back of his throat and suddenly, he was inside of me, thrusting hard and deep. I gasped, dragging my nails down his back, and Kenshin caught my lower lip between his teeth.

His fierce desire was overwhelming, and it wasn't long before I lost every bit of control, unraveling like a loose thread. Kenshin smothered my moans with a deep kiss, his body tensing and trembling as he finished along with me. It was over quickly, both of us having been denied that morning, but it was nothing less than exhilarating. As I struggled to catch my breath, all I could think about was that darker version of Kenshin, lurking below the surface. He had come up to breathe, taking me with such unadulterated passion that I couldn't stop trembling.

Breathing heavily, Kenshin's forehead rested against mine. Slowly, he lowered my leg to the ground and I hissed in a sharp breath, feeling ultrasensitive as he slipped out of me. "Forgive me," he breathed, placing his hand gently on my cheek. "I needed you."

I was about to tell him how much I needed him too, how his passion lit me on fire, when there was a knock on the door, making me jolt. "Aoshi called," was all Saito said.

Kenshin groaned, looking clearly exhausted. The bruise on his eye was a deep purple now, and I pressed my lips to it, wanting to pull him into my lap and run my fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. "You're perfect to me, Kenshin." I felt him smile against my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. Kenshin hissed in pain when I touched his side and I pulled away instantly, glancing down.

"Oh Kenshin, you're bleeding!"

He grinned sleepily down at me, and my heart gave a little shudder. My sweet Rurouni was back. "I'm okay."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You would say that if your body was cut in half. At least let Megumi check it out."

Humored by my persistent worry, Kenshin nodded. With one last kiss, we rearranged ourselves. Kenshin took my hand, leading me back to the group on entirely unsteady legs. They were standing together in the room, same as we left them a few minutes earlier. Some of the agents had woken up. When they saw Kenshin, something dangerous flared in their eyes. I grasped Kenshin's hand hard, but he inclined his head, showing me how Saito had already had them handcuffed. Considering everything that had just happened, Kenshin looked relaxed now.

I was sure my face was red as a ripe strawberry.

Upon seeing Shishio's bandaged back, I came to a sudden halt, remembering, "Oh no, Soujiro!" Quickly, I yanked my phone from my pocket. "He's called seven times."

Kenshin tensed, watching as I dialed my friend. " _Kaoru_?"

"Soujiro! Thank goodness!" Shishio's eyes snapped to mine. Glaring at him, I spun around, cupping the phone close. "Are you okay?"

I could hear an engine running in the background and my heart thudded in my chest. For a brief moment I was worried Enishi had him. " _I'm okay_. _I just picked up Mister Sagara. Mister Yukishiro left headquarters and I followed him to the clinic. Good thing I'm much faster than he is, or we wouldn't have made it out the back in time."_

I could hear the smile in his voice, almost as loudly as I could hear Sanosuke groan in the background. "Is he alright?"

Soujiro chuckled. " _He's very grumpy_."

I let out a long breath. "Thank you Soujiro! You're a hero!"

Kenshin tilted his head curiously, still watching me. I cupped my hand against my phone. "Enishi was at the clinic, but Soujiro followed him and got to Sano first. Where should they go?"

Megumi's eyes flew open. "Why would Enishi want Sano?"

Kenshin stared off in the distance, calculating, but didn't answer her.

Saito strolled up and handed me a piece of paper. There was an address scribbled on it. "Tell them to get off route 33 just before this address. There's a campground where we will meet."

I gave the instructions to Soujiro. "Please me careful, Soujiro. If Enishi knows you were at he clinic…"

 _"He doesn't know, Kaoru. We'll be okay."_

With a promise not to do anything unnecessarily reckless, we hung up.

Kenshin held his hand out to me and I gave him the note, just as Saito came and stood behind him. "Aoshi followed Tomoe to Karagura market where someone in a black Mercedes picked her up. This is where he followed them."

So, Tomoe really was with Enishi… Whether she was with him willingly or not was yet to be determined.

Kenshin looked at the address with narrowed eyes, his quick brain calculating silently. "It's an hour up north."

"It's also a trap," Hiko said, strolling up to peer over his son's shoulder. "But it's where Enishi will be."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. And if Enishi is there then I must go there too. That I will."

"We're going camping?!" Yahiko glanced up at Hiko, who looked down at him and made a grunting noise, as usual.

I put my hands on my hips. "Is that all you got out of this conversation, Yahiko?"

He shrugged. "No. I know, Enishi is there and all that. But I haven't been camping in forever!"

"Why not just go to a hotel?" Megumi asked. Beside her, Misao snorted, earning her a dirty look.

Saito inclined his head towards Shishio. "Because I doubt they'd invite the walking dead into a bed and breakfast."

Shishio flashed Saito a wicked grin that crinkled the blackened skin beside his eyes, and I shivered.

"I'll get some supplies," Saito offered. He took a step towards the door, but Hiko stopped him.

"I have everything we need in my truck."

Why was I not surprised?

"Good, let's go!" Megumi headed towards the exit, anxious to get to Sanosuke, I was sure.

Kenshin, looking somehow both determined and shy, took my hand and we followed her. The air was hot and sticky, the sun demandingly hot, and my heart was pounding again because I knew things were coming to a head. I wasn't sure how this was going to end. All I wanted was to take my family home. Kenshin was apart of my family now. There was no denying that. I wanted a million mornings, waking up to his sleepy face. I wanted to do what we did in the filing room a thousand more times.

Saito trudged outside, keeping both Shishio and Yumi in cuffs beside him. Their easy cooperation was getting to me, and I could tell by the quick narrowing of Kenshin's eyes that he felt the same way. Shishio was definitely planning something, but until we could figure out what that was, it was too dangerous to let him out of sight, now that we knew the cells wouldn't hold him.

Suddenly, Saito came to a halt, his head whipping from side to side frantically. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, kicking the sidewalk with his steel-toed boot. "Where the hell is my car!?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Who has Saito's car now? Lol!


	33. Chapter 33

sileavatar – I laughed so hard when you said you wanted to see more of Hiko mowing people down. Oh man, what a great description of exactly what I imagine him doing. I may have to use that later! Yea, I'd say after the interruption that morning and then getting in touch with his inner Battousai, Kenshin was needing a little tension releasing. Lol! Thanks again!

Stormraven – Oh man, I completely understand that. I remember feeling similar about Kaoru. Although, there was something about her that made me think her a better match for Kenshin than Tomoe. Maybe just because he was older at the point when he met her, I'm not entirely sure. But I absolutely agree with you as far as Kaoru's reaction when Kenshin left to fight Shishio. She was built to be this strong, outspoken female character that fought for her beliefs, and then she just falls apart the moment he leaves? Yea, I didn't buy that. I'm hoping to write her in a more understandable, relatable and believable way in this fic, although I have to give her that edge of immaturity because now I think it's part of her charm. She had to grow up way to fast and way too early, just as Kenshin did, although his circumstances were MUCH more extreme. In that way, I think she just longs to feel taken care of, which I think Kenshin more than brings to the table. I hope you're enjoying my interpretation, which I know is very flawed! Lol!

Chichanz – I felt like Saito's car should be a thing. I don't know why! Lol! But the idea made me laugh. Yea, Enishi is a wild card, for sure! I have some extreme things planned for that guy. Thanks again!

Author's Notes: The calm before the storm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.

 **CHAPTER 32**

It took an hour to get to the campground, a beaten down old abandoned campground with no restrooms or showers, unless you counted the restrooms completely covered in raccoon poop, _which I did not_. It was overgrown with weeds and vines, which oddly reminded me of Hiko's cabin. Maybe instead of looking at it's questionable outward appearance, I could manage to find a hidden gem in this place somewhere.

But for now, my mood felt much like my surroundings, bleak and a little horrified.

Kenshin had gone with Saito, Aoishi and Misao to scope out Enishi's hideaway about three miles through the darkening woods. They left about an hour earlier, and with each passing minute my mind went to darker places. Who knew how many dangerous people Enishi had helping him?

Yahiko had the idea to use the time machine to get more good guys from the Meiji Era to help us. Unfortunately, when Saito ran back inside headquarters to snatch up the blueprints, they were missing. Kenshin got Agent Yoichi on the phone and asked him to sniff out the thief and guard the machine in case it was one of the blended agents doing. We hadn't heard back from him yet.

Needless to say, I was worried. Enishi already had his own time machine, so why would he steal our blueprints?

My brain muddled around the answers for a long time. Everything Enishi had done had been so calculated, and yet, so confusing. I still didn't understand why someone who loved their sister so much would want to put her through the worst pain of her life by killing the man she loved. Even if it did deceitfully bring Tomoe over to his side, it didn't make any sense! From my understanding, all Enishi ever wanted in the past was for his big sister to be happy.

Unless, maybe, he just wanted her to himself.

Still… wasn't there another way?

And blending with those agents? Was that all to cause confusion so Enishi could steal the blueprints? He must have known that we would find him here eventually. So, what was his plan?

The answer to that was the scariest of all, because I couldn't imagine what was in store for us… for Kenshin.

Oh, Kenshin. My kind, heroic Rurouni… He'd been through enough!

And Shishio… my eyes snapped up to where he sat, not a dozen feet away from me, still cuffed at the wrist against a nearby tree with Yumi at his side. I didn't have a clue what to think about him either.

Moments earlier, when Soujiro and Sano arrived (in Saito's beloved BMW I might add), I could hear my friend speaking as he helped Sanosuke from the car. "How could someone like you allow yourself to be hit, Mister Sagara. I just don't understand. Oh well, facts are facts, aren't they? I suppose Mister Akira was quite a bit stronger than you to have stabbed you so quickly."

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke exclaimed. Megumi rushed over, grabbing his shoulder before Sano toppled to the ground. "Listen here you little-"

"Miss Yumi!" Soujiro casually strolled over to them, looking as if he hadn't a single care in the world, leaving Sanosuke behind to turn completely purple. He stopped in front of the tree and bowed from the waist. "It's good to see you again!"

She blinked at him without an ounce of recognition. "Who the heck are you, kiddo?"

Soujiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking adorably embarrassed. "Oh right, I forgot we haven't met in this life. Oh well, I'm sure Mister Shishio will fill you in."

Shishio merely grinned at his ex-protégé, his eyes following Soujiro's movements carefully as he strolled away. Yumi stared after him as she cuddled towards Shishio's shoulder.

"Kiddo," Shishio repeated, his fingers tangling in the back of Yumi's hair, which glittered an almost purple color in the sunlight. "You were quite close with him in the past, Yumi."

"Was I? He's a bit strange, isn't he?"

I watched them as if I were watching a movie, wondering what on earth the bad guy could be thinking right now. Shishio's deep chuckle faded into the background as Soujiro approached me, and I was finally able to peel my eyes away. "You're not strange, Soujiro. You're unique."

He chuckled, clearly amused, and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "I am strange, but I appreciate the effort."

I sighed heavily. "I'm just glad you're okay."

My friend glanced down at me and his smile widened. "You too. That was very strange what Enishi did."

"Yea. I don't understand it. What's his endgame here?"

Soujiro took a tentative seat in front of the log next to me. "I think he wanted to filter out Mister Himura's allies. The people he's able to trust are dwindling down."

Yes, that made sense. "But what is he planning now?"

Soujiro's smile slipped as he watched me. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

There was something about the way Soujiro spoke to me that was different than with the others. He was more like the Soujiro I grew up with, still very _unique_ , but maybe a little less openly eccentric.

Sanosuke groaned as Megumi lead him over to the fire and Soujiro quickly moved to give him his seat.

"You okay, Sano?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder.

His face was paper white, but his eyes were lit with a smile as they cornered over to me. "Like I said, Missy, never better!" Then his eyes narrowed as he glanced around. "Looks like Kenshin started this thing without me!"

Megumi smacked his other shoulder, making him wince. "You have a hole in your stomach, idiot!"

"I can still fight!" he screeched.

Hiko came over, after disappearing for a long while in the woods, with Yahiko following quickly behind him.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko exclaimed, zooming past his hulking hero. "Are you okay, roosterhead?"

Sano nodded, leaning his head back against the stump. "I'm okay. Too tired to make up a pet name for you right now though... turdsmells."

That made Yahiko smile.

Hiko was carrying several scaled fish in one hand and what looked like a makeshift skillet thrown together using old metal clothes hangers in the other.

"Please pile some stones up on the fire, Soujiro," Hiko asked, as he stood by, waiting.

"Sure, Mister Hiko!" Soujiro quickly did as he was asked, and Hiko laid the skillet on top to warm it.

Hiko sat then, waiting. It didn't take long before we were all silently staring at the fire, our minds occupied by our own loud thoughts.

I was watching the glowing embers lift up into the air and slowly blow out on their way to the ground when suddenly there was a rustic metal cup thrust in my face. I pulled back, instantly hit by the sweet scent of cloudy sake.

"Drink," Hiko ordered, shaking the cup in front of me until I accepted it, worried it would spill all over me.

Sanosuke perked up. "I'll take one of those."

Megumi pushed him gently back. "You're on heavy painkillers so you'll pass."

Sano groaned, but when Megumi gave him a soft smile, he nodded, placing his hand on her knee.

I grimaced at the foggy liquid in the cup. "I'm more of hot tea kind of person."

"You're moping like a sad raccoon," Hiko said, making Yahiko chuckle across the fire.

My eyes snapped up to meet his. "I am not moping! I'm thinking!"

Hiko held his hand out to Yahiko for his bokken. Yahiko handed it over, and Hiko handed it to me, exchanging it for the cup. I took it, watching him curiously as he sat his own drink down and stood. "Then we'll spare. You need the training, and since my stupid son is taking his time playing hide and seek in the woods, then I suppose it's up to me. Get up, little raccoon."

I scowled at his large, retreating back. But he was right, I did need the training. Huffing, I followed him. It didn't go unnoticed that he went to an area out of Shishio's view on purpose, down past a row of pine trees and beside a small flowing creek.

"Sword fighting," Hiko started, turning around to face me, "is about the will to live."

"Okay." I gripped the bokken with both hands and held it in front of me. "I have that."

Hiko shook his head. "No. You have the will to save others. All the while you recklessly and needlessly place yourself in danger with almost senseless abandon."

I let the bokken drop so the tip touched the soft grass. What did he mean by that? "I definitely want to live! I want to live for Yahiko and Kenshin and my friends!"

"Yes, but, even if you must sacrifice your life for the ones you love, you have to _value_ your own life just as much as theirs. Do you understand Kamiya Kaoru?"

I was kind of at a loss for words. "I thought I did value my life."

"You have a strange way of showing it, irresponsible as you are with it."

"What do you mean, irresponsible?"

"I saw you jump in front of that gun today. You were very nearly shot."

"He would have killed Kenshin!"

"He would have _tried_ , but, had you not drawn from Enishi's skills, he would have _definitely_ killed you. How were you to know you were capable of what you did?"

That fact slammed into my mind like a giant metal bat. I hadn't known I was capable of that. The only thing I knew was that I didn't want Kenshin shot. "So, you're telling me I should have let him shoot Kenshin?"

Hike sighed heavily, never one to be very good at hiding his annoyance. I doubted he wanted to hide it. "No. I'm telling you to be smarter about it. I had to beat this into my idiot son's head as well."

I rolled my eyes. "How could I have been smarter there?"

"For one, know your abilities before using them."

"That's why I'm here now! I feel like you're talking in riddles."

Hiko surprised me by laughing. He strolled casually over to lift a large mason jar filled with the sweet liquid and took a long sip. "Not possible," he said, sitting the jar back down on the ground. "I've still got half a gallon of sake. Now," he faced me, gripping the hilt of his sword firmly, "let's begin…"

…

Two hours later and I was drenched in sweat. It had been an hour and a half of trial and error where I continuously swung at Hiko and missed him every single time.

"Tell me again, Kaoru," Hiko said, circling me, "How much do you value your own life?"

I swung again, so upset and tired that I could hardly see straight. "Teach me something! How does this have anything to do with how much I value my life when you're not showing me what to do?"

"Because you already have the moves in your head. Getting you to release them, to trust yourself, is key." Hiko spun, less trying to attack me than swatting at me like a bug. The flat side of his sword smacked me clear across the rear end.

I yelped and flung around, swinging my bokken blindly. A drop of sweat dripped from my brow, momentarily blinding me in one eye. "HOW?" I exclaimed, blinking.

"Stop getting so worked up! You're attacking with thoughtless anger instead of deducing what your opponent is about to do." Suddenly, Hiko's large face was right in front of mine, and I yelped again, jumping back a step. "You haven't trusted yourself a day in your life, Kamiya Kaoru. How can you expect to trust someone _else's_ skill, especially after using it to hurt the love of your life?"

Oh, my goodness, he was right! I didn't trust myself, not with a sword, not after what I did to Kenshin. "B-But how do I learn to do that?"

"Trust in something else. That part will come." His eyes narrowed down at me. Then he chuckled, slicing his sword downward across the grass so tiny green blades flew into the air. "Tell me, are you too young to raise Yahiko?"

My heart stilled. "What? No! I'm not!" And I truly believed that. By now, I realized with absolute certainty that I would do anything for my kid.

Hiko's head tilted. "Prove it."

 _Prove it? With a sword?_

Okay, I could do this. Taking a deep breath, I held out my bokken. I was ready! I was going to harness Enishi's skill and use it to-

And Hiko flung at me, catching me completely off guard. He swung his sword from the side, swiping towards my stomach. It was too fast and low to duck quick enough, and too high for me to jump over.

 _He's really going to hit me!_

I took one swift step forward and smashed the tip of my bokken into the ground, using the force to lift myself into the air. Hiko's sword crashed into the wooden bokken, breaking it in half, but I never let go of the hilt, even as I sailed above his blade. With a scream, I lifted the broken bokken over my head and brought it swiftly down on Hiko's shoulder, before landing behind him in a crouch.

I was breathing heavier than I think I ever had before, the strength being sucked out of me like a vacuum, but I was elated! Spinning back around, I was met with Hiko's curious gaze. He was holding his shoulder, testing the pain of the attack, and a small smile curled his lips. "Not bad, Kamiya Kaoru."

It was the greatest compliment he'd ever given me.

My smile threatened to split my face in two. "Thanks, Hiko!"

"Now do the same thing twenty more times and we'll take a break." The smile dropped from my face like a heavy stone, gaping as Hiko spun and stared walking away from me. "I'll get some more bokkens from the truck."

…

He wasn't kidding.

But I knew that move now. By the tenth try, I was able to move swiftly enough that I lifted the bokken from the ground before Hiko's sword decapitated it. But I felt an exhaustion in my body like I'd never felt before, and after the fifteenth try, Hiko began to kill my bokkens again.

Not only did I need to build on Enishi's skills, I needed to greatly build on my own strength and stamina.

By then end of our sparing match, I was swaying on my feet, and every muscle in my body felt like rubber. The cool water from the stream felt like heaven on my face and body as I washed off the best I could and slowly made my way back to the fire and my friends.

The cup of sake I abandoned earlier was waiting on my stump. I took it and sat, glancing over at Hiko, who stared back at me with a raised eyebrow. "For a job well done."

"Sake tastes funny."

He took a sip of his own sake and grinned down at it as if it were a dear old friend. "If sake tastes bad, there's something wrong with you, not the drink."

My fingers clenched on my knee. "I'm a mean drunk. This is a bad idea." Of course, then maybe I could smack him across the head and get away with it. The idea made me chuckle on the inside.

"Sake is rarely a bad idea."

Yahiko strolled up on the other side of the fire, his eyes a little wide as he watched us. "She's not kidding. One time I saw Kaoru drink a beer and slug Kenshin across the face."

Hiko chuckled deep in his throat. "All the more reason to drink it, as far as I'm concerned."

I sniffed the cup and made a gagging sound. "Do I have a choice?"

"Are you going to start moping around again?"

"I'm wasn't moping!"

"Yes, you were. Drink."

Pressing my lips together, I groaned, and took a slight sip. And then another bigger sip. The liquid burned from the moment it touched the tip of my tongue, all the way down my chest and into the pit of my stomach. That warmth instantly spread into each of my limbs, making them feel heavy and light all at once.

It felt really nice.

Beside me, Sanosuke chuckled once, before clenching his side in pain. "Just a couple sips and her face is already turning red."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Sado."

"Who the hell is Sado?"

Soujiro came up and stood behind him, his brows raised and a comical look on his face. "I believe she means you, Mister Sagara."

Sano shook his head and took in a deep, calming breath as I chuckled at Soujiro's wonderful ability to state the obvious.

It hit me then, how completely uncomfortable it must have been for Soujiro at that moment, as Shishio watched everything with that crazy smirk on his charred lips. Maybe I should smack that crazy look off his crazy charred face. I leaned forward, staring at him, and Shishio simply tilted his head at me. I could do it if I wanted to, smack the smirk off his face. _He has a nice voice though. And he's strong. Kinda like the Phantom of the Opera. Maybe that's why Yumi likes him so much._

 _Werid and gross. I don't like alcohol._

I took another sip anyway.

Sanosuke was still rolling his eyes when I glanced back to him. "Sit down and relax, Sojo."

 _Awwww, he has a nickname for Soho! Sodo… Soudiro._

Smiling, Soujiro did as he was asked, but all the while his left foot twitched, as if he were fighting the urge to get away. Come to think of it, since returning, Soujiro had barely left Sanosuke's side. He'd helped him sit and stand and change his bandages, like a true friend. I hope Sanosuke appreciated what a good person Soujiro was. He didn't even have to be here if he didn't want to.

"You called him weird," I said to Sanosuke, narrowing my eyes at him.

Sano's eyes popped open. "Huh?"

I pointed towards my happy looking friend. "Souko! Soudiko!" _That was right._ "You called my best friend weird. How dare you."

Sanosuke shrugged one shoulder, grimacing at the slight movement. "He _is_ weird."

At the same time, Soujiro supplied, "I _am_ weird."

I frowned at both of them. "It's a darn good weird though, Soujiko. Why is your name so _hard_?"

Watching me, Soujiro's smile got really big. Aww, I liked happy Soujiro. Suddenly the cup in my hand disappeared. I grasped for it, but it was sailing through the air, above my head. "Hey!"

"You were right," Hiko said, having plucked my drink clear from my fingers. "This is not better."

"You're the one who offred it to me!"

Hiko placed the cup behind the log and took a sip of his own drink. "And you taught me a lesson. Thank you."

Frowning, I watched as Hiko removed the fish from the flames, placing a small piece on a paper plate and handing it to me. "Eat," he ordered.

Good grief this man was bossy! But I was hungry, so I did as he said. Chewing slowly, I decided to sit back and watch everyone. Maybe I could snatch my drink back when Hiko wasn't looking.

Sanosuke turned this way and that, his face twisted in a grimace as he tried to find a comfortable position. "Man, this really hurts."

Shishio's red eyes slipped over to stare at him. "Does it, little girl?"

Unable to stop myself, I giggled wildly as the fish held up on my chopsticks fell back onto the plate. Soujiro looked as if he wanted to laugh with me, but his eyes were firm on his old master, watching with a smile on his lips and caution in his eyes.

"Who are you calling a little girl, zombie man!?" Sano sat up quickly, his fist waving in the air, and instantly regretted it. "Ow!"

I had zoned out, watching them, with a small grin on my face, when the woods offered a light ruffling. My eyes slowly lifted to the large patch of pine trees. First, Saito walked through, followed by that burst of flaming red hair.

Kenshin was back!

I leapt up, stumbling over to him and threw my arms around his tired shoulders. Kenshin groaned when I plummeted into his chest but held me to him anyway. "Oro?"

"You're ba-ack! I'm so happy!"

Gripping me by the shoulders, Kenshin pulled away to look at me curiously. "You've been drinking?" His eyes lifted to Yahiko and Sanosuke in alarm.

"You gave her alcohol?" Misao chimed in.

I shook my head profusely, my hair swinging. "I've only had a few sips! Honest!"

"That's all it takes." Kenshin's eyes cut to his father, who was watching us with a very pleased grin on his face as he leaned back against the log and crossed his arms behind his head.

"She was being annoyingly mopey."

"Was not!" Seriously, this was getting a little offensive.

"And now she's being annoyingly," he paused to wave his hand in the air, "talkative."

I pushed away from Kenshin and stared at his smug father. " _You're_ being annoyingly halkative!"

Misao giggled, wrapping her arms around Aoshi's elbow. "You're in for a long night if we're going to leave before daybreak, Himura."

I wanted to ask her about that when I noticed Aoshi's hand was suspiciously on top of hers, and suddenly I couldn't stop staring at it, wondering what the heck _that_ meant. I hiccuped.

Kenshin's arms were around my waist the next second, leading me back to my seat by the fire. "What have you been talking about Kaoru-dono?"

I frowned at my seat, wondering momentarily how I got there, and then plopped down, deciding I was too tired to care. I was just about to open my mouth, when Hiko interrupted me.

"Never mind that. What did you find?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he gazed into the fire. Little flicks of red and orange danced along his irises, hypnotizing me. "A large mansion. Very quiet. That it was."

"Too quiet," Saito chimed in, holding his hands out in front of the fire. By now it had gotten dark and the air had gone from muggy hot, to crispy cool. "We didn't see a single person."

"What does that mean?" I asked, turning to stare at Kenshin. My eyes popped open when I realized I was close enough that the tip of my nose brushed his cheek. I blinked, trying to think past the fact that he smelled really nice.

"It means we know as little as we did upon arriving here. That we do."

"We can't just go knocking on the front door," Yahiko added, swinging his bokken in a circle behind Sanosuke's head.

It whipped across the tips of his wild hair, making him wince. "Hey! Stop that!"

Megumi reached up, snatching Yahiko's bokken midair, which made his eyes pop out of his head. "Sorry Yahiko," she said, handing his bokken back to him in a way I could only describe as motherly. "Sanosuke needs his rest."

Yahiko, cheeks a little red, nodded his head. "Sure. Sorry Sano."

"Eh, no worries egghead."

"So, what's the plan?" Misao snatched a piece of fish by the fire and sat to my right. She munched on it slowly.

"We break in," Saito said, standing to the side to light a cigarette. The smoke blew from his lips in thick clouds. I couldn't seem to stop staring at them as the separated and formed into singular oval shaped clouds.

"Break in?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes, before daybreak. Agent Takeru is rounding up the other blended agents to meet us here as we speak. I suggest we all get some sleep before then."

Those words took several long seconds to sink in, but when they did, it was as if I had been doused with ice water. Before daybreak. That was less than eight hours from now! In eight hours, what would happen? Would I lose Kenshin? Would we win, and leave here to start our lives together?

Out of nowhere, Sanosuke groaned, another wave of heavy pain. I sat up, wanting to help, but Soujiro and Yahiko were already there.

"Here Sano," Yahiko said, offering him his jacket, just as Soujiro took an old washcloth from Megumi's waiting fingers to go wash it out in the nearby creek.

"Thanks." Sanosuke's pale face showed hints of pink from being so well looked after.

I wanted to smile, my heart full as I watched them, but all I could seem to think about was losing moments like this one. Glancing over, I quickly snatched my cup back from behind Hiko as he spoke with Saito. Kenshin watched me with a look of humor in his eyes as I took a small sip and sat it down. "I'm being a worry wart, Kenshin. I'm sorry."

He didn't say a word. He simply bowed his head, grinning gently, and stared at the fire. He was just so beautiful. There was no way on this earth that women in our century hadn't been throwing themselves at Shinta for years. "Can I ask you something, Kenshin?" My eyes fluttered open and closed as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono."

"How are you still single?" I think it was the Sake talking, not me.

Kenshin's eyes rounded. He pushed his shoulder up so I was forced to look at him. "I didn't know I was."

That made me smile. "No, I mean, before me. In this time. How did nobody snatch up Shinta?"

Kenshin chuckled lightly and leaned forward. His head touched mine, realizing my thoughts. "I've always been very busy, Kaoru. When I did find I was interested in a woman, it always faded out because there wasn't time to devote to building the relationship."

I pulled away. "So, there _were_ other girlfriends?" I wrinkled my nose at myself. Why did I need to ask that at this stage anyway? What in the world was the matter with me?

Kenshin's brow shot up. "Are you jealous, Kaoru-dono?"

"Of course not!" The sake was jealous, not me. I was just a young, little idiot. I let out a soft burp and quickly covered my mouth. How unattractive! Maybe I needed more sake, you know, to be smoother.

I knew my answer was a bull-faced lie, and by the soft curl to Kenshin's mouth told me he knew it too. But the idea of another woman (besides Tomoe, I supposed) flirting, or worse, kissing, or even… Well, I supposed it wouldn't be unheard of for someone who looked like Shinta to have done things with other women. It was the 21st century after all, and he was just so gorgeous that I was sure tons of women were more than willing to… I groaned, wishing desperately that I had just said no to Hiko's sake. Oh my god, I was going to have an aneurism.

While I was fighting my internal reaction not to throw up or attack a tree, Kenshin grinned. "You did this a lot in the past. That you did. I can't decide if it's charming or infuriating how completely unaware you are of what you do to me. Even after feeling it for yourself."

Taking in a deep, calming breath, I peeked up at him, batting my lashes in a way I hoped was cute instead of looking like a seizure. "That's not an answer, Mister Himura."

Kenshin tilted his head, not bothered in the least. When I lifted the Sake to take another sip, he carefully swiped it from my fingers. "I haven't seen you drink in this life, but in the last you tended to get quite irritable, that you did."

I pouted at him but let him take it away anyway. "I punched Soujiro in the face once for doing that," I said, pointing at the bottle.

"She did," Soujiro confirmed, smiling at us from across the fire as he handed the cool washcloth back to Megumi. "It was like stealing a deer carcass from a bear."

I glared over at him but Kenshin laughed. "I'm not surprised in the least." Before setting it aside, he took a drink and then glanced back at me. He spoke softly so that only I could hear him. "Tika was my first kiss. It was third grade and she wouldn't stop following me around and pulling my hair. It was irritating and confusing. Until she kissed me. And then I followed her around and pulled her hair. That I did."

I smiled brightly. "Is that where you got it from?" Now that I thought about it, I'd caught Kenshin on several occasions when I spun around, the tips of my hair running through his fingers as if he'd been holding me by a leash.

Kenshin shook his head, his face flushing adorably. "I never did that since. Until you. I've always felt the urge to touch you in any way I can. It wasn't until fairly recently that I let you catch me doing it."

" _Let_ me catch you?"

He smiled widely, taking my hand and gently tracing the lines of my palm with his fingertips. "I used to very lightly hold the tip of your sleeve and you never noticed. Now I can openly hold your hand."

My mouth gaped open. "When did you start doing that?"

"On our walk to meet Tomoe for the first time. I felt like a dried up leaf, bouncing around with the breeze, needing something to ground me again. So, I let you and Yahiko lead the way and I held onto the back of your cardigan. That I did." His eyes flicked up and I noticed they were beginning to burn in a way I was becoming quite familiar with. He wanted me again. He wanted me a lot, and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I shivered, placing my hand on his knee. "Really? So, you did that in the past too?"

"Consistently," he responded, smiling at a distant memory. "Sano caught me once, holding the sleeve of your kimono. I had to pretend I was trying to get a stain off the material, but he didn't buy it. Sanosuke sees a lot more than he's given credit for."

My eyes cornered over to our friend, staring absently into the fire as he held his side. Megumi was beside him, with her hand pressing the cool washcloth to his forehead and his head resting against her shoulder. I grinned at the sweet picture they made at that moment.

"What else did you touch?" I asked, leaning towards Kenshin's chest, wanting to curl against him like a cat. Seeing his eyes pop, I chuckled against his neck.

Kenshin brought his hand to the side of my face. "Nothing inappropriate. I used to touch the tips of your hair and now I run my fingers through all of it." When his eyes met mine, I gulped, transfixed by the fire in them. "But I still pull it on occasion because I think you like it very much. That you do."

I nodded absently, wishing we were alone.

Chuckling at me, Kenshin gently pulled me forward. He kissed me once and the readjusted his legs so I could lie down in his lap. Willingly, I obliged, settling my head between his legs with a long sigh. I loved it there, with his warm leg against my cheek and his fingers running soothingly through my hair.

My hair.

"Hey wait!" I sat up quickly, my brows pulling together as I stared up at his sweet face. "I'm supposed to be doing this to you!"

Kenshin's lips curled up sweetly. "You first. We'll take turns if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded at the lovely idea. "Thank you, Kenshin."

He gently pulled me back down into his lap, and I reveled at the feel of his fingertips gently combing the hair at my scalp. The next thing I knew I was groggily in and out of consciousness, listening to the voices around me.

"Tomorrow, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, his voice uncertain and quiet, "I want to ask you to stay behind. That I do."

Those words drained every drop of sake from my body. I instantly shot up again. "Excuse me?"

Kenshin sighed, looking at me with worried eyes. "You'll be a target for Enishi because you're so important to me. He's targeted you a dozen times already."

"But, Kenshin-"

"I cannot concentrate on fighting Enishi when I'm worried about you. That I cannot."

My lips started wobbling, so I pressed them together. "What if you need me? What if I'm not there and you get hurt? Hiko spared with me today. He was impressed, just ask him!"

I was getting desperate. I understood that Kenshin needed to focus on taking Enishi down, but the only thing I could think of was him getting killed, while I'm here, waiting for him to come back. I had Enishi's skill now. What if I was the only who could really help in defeating him when it came down to it?

 _No! Kenshin is stronger!_ I had to believe that.

"You've had to let me go before, that you have." He took my hand and traced his finger across the top. "I've always come back, Kaoru."

I wrenched my hand away. "But this is different, Kenshin! This time I have Enishi's skill."

"That's true," he conceded, inclining his head to the side. "But it doesn't change the fact that I will tie you to that tree over there to keep you out of harms way if I have to."

I gaped at the tree next to the one Shishio and Yumi were currently occupying and my mouth flopped open.

 _He wouldn't!_

Growling, I glanced back at the fire, feeling my eyes flaming. "You're always worried about everyone else and you're always risking _your_ life. You're such a jerk!"

I didn't mean it. Kenshin was never a jerk. But he could certainly be hypocritical when it came to risking himself. If he could do it for me, then why couldn't I do it for him too?

"You really don't like listening to people when they speak." Kenshin had the nerve to raise his voice at me.

My head whipped back to him. "What do you mean by that?! I listen plenty!"

"Do you?" His eyes narrowed, challenging me. "Then why do I want you to stay?"

I stared right back at him. "Because I…" I paused, thinking. _Because I would get in the way? No, he didn't say that. It wasn't that Kenshin didn't think I could help. But rather… Because Enishi would target me again, and that terrified him._ Taking a deep breath, I continued, speaking very slowly. "Despite the fact that I have Enishi's skill, you'll be worried about me, and it will distract you from the fight."

Kenshin's voice softened. "What do you suppose could happen if I'm distracted, Kaoru?"

I didn't want to think about it. I also didn't like being talked to like a child, but maybe I was acting a bit… _immature_. "Rrrrrrr! Fine, Himura Shinta! But if you get hurt, I'll never forgive you! You got that?!"

Kenshin nodded once. "I understand." His smile blossomed as he watched me, and I wondered if he could tell how twisted I felt inside. "Not listening to people is a trait you share with a woman we met in the past… and she was a leader of many men."

 _A leader of many men, huh?_ That didn't sound so bad. "Who was that?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Miss Shura. I wish you remembered her because she was quite strong willed like you."

My eyes cornered to him. "Was she your girlfriend? Miss Shura?"

He shook his head. "She wanted to be, in both lifetimes, but I had already met you. When we spoke, I was always reminded of your generous spirit; your nobility."

My face flooded with warmth. Even if it did do something funny to my stomach, I could appreciate that. "Thank you, Kenshin."

"My point is, you're strong Kaoru-dono. The strongest woman I know, despite being inexperienced in many ways. Even stronger than someone like her."

 _Shura… She led many men._ To Kenshin, I was strong… For Kenshin, I could be strong even if it meant staying behind and going crazy with worry… Taking a deep breath, I nodded, determined to do whatever I could to make this whole ordeal easier for him.

"Miss Shura," I whispered. For a while, I watched him. His blackened eye was hidden in the shadow of the fire, and I imagined the patch was still in place. " _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_ ," I sung in a quiet whisper.

Instantly, Kenshin's eyes went wide at the fire before flashing to me. "What did you just say?"

I gaped at him, not entirely sure if he was angry or shocked. "I was just singing the pirate song. What is it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin met Sanosuke's gaze from above my head. "How the hell did she know that?" Sano asked, leaning forward interestedly, completely ignoring the pain in his side.

I glanced back and forth between the two of them, entirely confused as to what their wide eyes were silently communicating. "Know what? What in the world did I do?"

Saito had been watching us curiously when his phone rang. Quickly, he pulled it from his pocket and stood.

"Kaoru," Yahiko started, and I realized he was wearing the same shocked expression as the rest of them, "Shura was a-"

"Burned?!" Saito's loud explanation echoed through the trees, snapping everyone's attention his way. He was pacing back and forth quickly between the fire and the Shishio's tree. "Everything? Are you certain?"

Kenshin stood quickly, giving me a curious look before walking over to Saito.

"Was anyone hurt?" Saito asked. A moment passed before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Agent Takura. We'll be in touch."

He hung up. I was left staring at him, wide eyed and waiting for an explanation, when he met Kenshin's questioning eyes. "There was a fire. Everything on the fourth floor of headquarters was burned down."

The air stood still for a moment as everyone processed his words.

"The time machine?" Kenshin asked.

Saito's face, I noticed, drained of color. That terrified me almost as much as breaking into Enishi's hideout. Saito's eyes narrowed as he gave a sharp nod.

"Misao?" Kenshin asked, his eyes closing as they did when he was in deep thought. "Were you ever able to get in touch with Okina?"

Misao's nose flared. "Not yet. Do you think Enishi did something to him, Himura?"

But there was no way for Kenshin to answer that question.

"Oh Misao, we'll keep trying," I offered, seeing her eyes widen with worry.

I glanced over at Hiko, hoping he would have something snarky to say; an obvious solution that the rest of us missed. But he stared at the fire, eyes hard, and said nothing. Beyond him, Shishio watched with slanted red eyes and a smirk, quietly studying us; or, more directly, studying _me_. The flames danced wickedly in those bloodred eyes. My heart leapt into my throat.

"So, the time machine is destroyed, and its inventor is missing," Sanosuke said, his eyes cornering over to Kenshin. "This isn't good."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Chapter 34

SesshaTetsuko: Yes, very big things coming! I hope I live through it. :) I have to say, I love that Kenshin is several years older than Kaoru. In a way, I think they both needed that. He needs her cheerful, slightly immature spirit to allow him to laugh and smile after such a hard life when he was younger, and she needs his wisdom to help her grow. To me, they just always seemed to be able to complete each other, because of their differences. I'm really glad to hear my Kaoru isn't too annoying too! I was hoping to get her right without wanting to make my readers pull their hair out. Thanks so much!

Stormraven: I can't believe I didn't catch "spar." Thank you for pointing that out to me. Sometimes I wonder about my own brain. Kaoru should literally never drink. She's enough of a firecracker as it is! Lol! Thanks again!

Chichanz: Shishio most definitely has a plan! He's getting sneakier by the minute! Writing this, I feel pretty bad for Kaoru. All she wants is for her loved ones to be safe, and she's still learning and maturing. She's been through a lot. I'm glad you like her!

Author's Notes: This isn't particularly my favorite chapter but I'm really excited for the next one! When Enishi finally makes an appearance, he will probably be OOC a little bit because he's found his sister in this time. I felt like that made him a little bit of a blank slate. I mean, of course he's an unstable, genius, nutcase out for Kenshin's blood, but I felt like I could make him just a tad extra… crazy. Because I really want to. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.

CHAPTER 34

They were gone before daybreak, while the crickets still chirped happily from their dew soaked habitat.

 _"_ _Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's breath had touched my ear. I groaned, gripping onto his leg. "Sweetheart, we have to go."_

 _My eyes slid lazily open. The fire was dying out, and it was dark outside. "Go?" I asked groggily. "Did you get any sleep, Kenshin?"_

 _I glanced up to see the small burning embers glowing his clear violet eyes, his hand at my cheek. "A little."_

 _A little? I sat up, staring at him hard. "You want to fight Enishi off a_ little _sleep?"_ I should've pulled him into my lap last night! Why did I drink that sake? Stupid, Kaoru!

 _"_ _The longer we wait, the more damage Enishi does." He smiled softly at the expression on my face. "You look worried. That you do."_

 _"_ _Do I? I'm sorry!" I touched his chest, feeling the thump of his heart against my palm. It was all happening so fast! But I wanted Kenshin to see me being strong, even if I felt like a frail piece of glass. Determined, I pressed my lips together and kept my eyes firm on his._

 _Watching my face go through the emotions, Kenshin's mouth tilted in humor. "I'll be okay, Kaoru-dono. That I will."_

 _I nodded, swallowing a giant lump in my throat. "I believe in you. Even if I'm worried, I believe in you with all my heart, Kenshin."_

 _He nodded, grinning at me softly, and then lifted my left hand to his lips and kissed a very important finger. "Thank you for your strength, Kaoru. I'm coming back to marry you. That I am."_

I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry!

 _I smiled, happy and terrified all at once, my heart pounding for several different reasons. "I know."_

 _"_ _Let's go," Saito ordered, shrugging into his black leather jacket before picking up and sheathing his sword at his side. "Raccoon girl will drag this out unnecessarily. Enishi's head belongs to me."_

 _I was too terrified to be insulted or to respond. Instead, my heart jumped into my throat, and I gripped my fingers into Kenshin shirt. "Come home," I whispered, watching something shine brilliantly in those violet eyes. "Whatever happens, let's go home together, Kenshin."_

 _He gave me a soft, lingering grin, filled with an emotion I couldn't quite read. "I will."_

 _He touched my fingers, holding them in his, my lip wobbled again when I glanced down at them. Such capable hands. "One more thing." I peeked up through my bangs to find those wide purple eyes inches from mine. "Don't kill him, but, maybe… kick his ass."_

 _He smiled and kissed me. I memorized every line of his lips as I wound my arms around his neck._

 _"_ _You promised," Yahiko exclaimed, half whispering and half growling. He was in a slightly bad mood as if was, having to stay behind._

 _First, Kenshin had approached his father, who raised a brow at him before he even spoke. "If you think I'm staying here this time you're a damned fool." Hiko stood, taking his sake and sword right along with him._

 _Seemingly taken aback, Kenshin glanced down at Yahiko who looked at him with his lips pressed together. Then he sighed, and a look of solid determination set on his face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them, Kenshin."_

 _Yahiko was staying, but I knew he hated missing the action._

 _Kenshin pulled away from me and stepped over to my kid, putting his hand on Yahiko's slumped shoulder. "Thank you, Yahiko." It still surprised me how quickly Kenshin could switch from his sweet self to fight mode. His eyes slid over to Saito's and suddenly a look of firm purpose set in his features, narrowing those gentle eyes. "Let's go."_

 _The trees almost seemed to slide open as they approached, welcoming them into the bleak darkness. Kenshin glanced over his shoulder, giving me an encouraging smile before the forest swallowed him up, along with my beloved friends._

And they were gone.

Saito hadn't been kidding when he said a big chunk of the task force would be joining us. There must have been a dozen of them wondering around camp, while the rest went with them to find Enishi. Agent Takeru had been helping Megumi change Sano's bandages as the morning light peaked through the trees. Five men were stationed around Shishio and Yumi, barely moving from their spots at all. The others walked a specific perimeter around camp.

Breakfast was nutritional bars Hiko threw at us that morning, which somehow managed to be chewy and hard all at once. Eating was mechanical, something I made myself do for strength, while my nervous insides rebelled, wanting to throw it all back up. Staring at the waning fire, I chewed slowly and thoroughly before swallowing, not really tasting anything.

A hand fell on my arm, making me jump, and I turned to find Megumi sitting on the stump behind me. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she ate. "We should have a backup plan in case something does go wrong. I want to believe things will turn out just fine, but we need to be smart if they don't."

Freshly bandaged, Sanosuke sat down beside her, slinging his arm carelessly across her shoulder. He flinched slightly in pain, but I was happy to see there was more color in his cheeks today. "I agree, foxy lady. Now that Enishi's destroyed the time machine and Okina is missing, who knows what he has planned next."

"Yea," Yahiko chimed in after stuffing his entire energy bar in his mouth. He tapped his bokken over his shoulder, inclining his head towards Shishio, who had been eerily silent all morning. "But I don't want that guy to hear any of our plans either."

I glanced over at Shishio and Yumi. They spoke together softly, Shishio's long fingers resting on his wife's exposed knee, his chains dangling to the ground. They hadn't moved very much since we'd gotten to camp and I wondered how uncomfortable that must be. Despite their threat, I found I didn't like the idea of torturing anyone, no matter how insignificant.

Taking two bars, I got up and walked over. Shishio's lips tilted in a slow grin and Yumi watched me suspiciously. "Breakfast," I explained, seeing her curious look. I wondered if she might have expected us to let them starve.

I handed both bars to Yumi, who took them with a soft bow. "Thank you."

The agent to her left watched them cautiously, his dark eyes flickering to every new movement. I nodded, not entirely sure how to say what I wanted to. "You know, you don't have to get involved in this, Yumi. We can help you start another life somewhere safe." I glared over at Shishio who seemed extremely amused at my words. He just sat there, waiting this whole time, but I knew deep down his incredible, fertile mind was plotting new and deadly mischief, and I didn't like it one bit.

Yumi chuckled proudly as she opened a bar and placed it in his bandaged fingers. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going anywhere."

I hadn't expected any other response, but it was worth a try anyway.

"Don't bother, Missy," Sano called over, still chewing his breakfast. "She's more than willing to die for Shishio, even though he's on the losing side."

Shishio's red eyes slid over to meet Sano's snarky leer. "I may be tied to this tree, but it's not over yet, Sanosuke Sagara. Not so long as I'm breathing," he said mysteriously.

"Ha! Ow!" Sanosuke tenderly touched his side as he leaned forward. "I knew we couldn't trust you."

Had Shishio had eyebrows, one of them would have shot up at that moment. "I never said you could."

I turned my head so Shishio wouldn't see my uneasiness. I still had no idea what to make of him.

"You didn't want to leave the Battousai," Yumi said, sitting back on her heals and regarding me thoughtfully. "How can you ask me to leave the love of my life?"

Beside her, Shishio made a sound of agreement. He was watching me again. Watching me with secrets hidden behind those blood colored eyes, as if he knew everything. _Everything_.

I bowed my head so that our eyes no longer met and thought about Yumi's question. Had someone asked me to leave Kenshin I would have said, _over my dead body_. How could I expect anything different from Yumi? In fact, Kenshin had told me that past Yumi sacrificed her own life for Shishio. I wondered if present Yumi would have the same fate. A selfish part of me hoped to reach something in Yumi that might long for a different life, betray Shishio and all his secrets, and leave him. But the resolute look on her face told me otherwise.

"You're right," I sighed, "I wouldn't leave the love of my life either."

"But you have left him," Shishio alleged, his voice strong with sudden passionate interest. Gooseflesh erupted on my arms as he leaned forward, and I fought the urge to lean back away from him. "The Battousai is fighting without you."

"That's not fair!" Yahiko smacked his bokken on the ground and strolled up with fury in his brown eyes. "You saw what happened!"

I stared at Shishio, dumbfounded. " _Kenshin_ asked me to stay!"

But I knew what Shishio was doing. He wanted to get under my skin. Biting the inside of my cheek, I glared at him, making him chuckle darkly as he sat back, leaning his bounded head casually against the tree. "Your reactions are entertaining. All of you make this entirely too easy for me."

Yahiko growled and turned away, swinging his Bokken as an invisible target. But Shishio paid him no mind. He was too busy smirking at me with an odd mixture of curiosity and distaste.

Yumi finished her breakfast and placed her hands daintily in her lap. I was thankful when she spoke up, so I could look away from the intimidating man beside her. "I know my being here with Lord Shishio is at least a little bit helpful to him, even if it's something as inconsequential as opening his food. You know what Kenshin Himura needs from you, even if he dies, you're doing your part, just as I'm doing now."

I narrowed my eyes, but there was something strangely comforting in her words. I might not be there with Kenshin now, but in a way, I was helping him, just by being safe. "He will be alright," I said firmly. "I believe in him."

She nodded, giving me a soft smile. "And I believe in Lord Shishio."

I couldn't argue with that, but there was one thing that bothered me. Bending down, I took her discarded wrapper and leveled a look at her. "The difference is, Miss Yumi, Kenshin would do anything to keep me safe. He'd die for me. It would never even cross his mind to kill me for his own purpose."

 _Don't die for Shishio_ … is what I wanted to say.

Yumi tilted her head. The smile on her lips was unnerving, but I could see her interest in the topic shrivel in the way her pretty eyes dulled. "We love two very different men, Miss Kaoru."

"Yea, we certainly do," I agreed, almost laughing at the irony that both these men once killed for the same purpose. I stood to walk away, and called over my shoulder, "And if Kenshin ever asked me to call him _Lord_ I'd slug him clear across his face."

…

I decided I would occupy myself with training, which ended with me accidentally smacking myself in the shin and hobbling around as a massive bruise puffed up my skin.

My thoughts were all over the place, drifting from worry for Kenshin, what Enishi and Shishio were planning, what could be our plan, and… me. Did I have a glimpse of a past memory, Shira the pirate, or was I just thinking of Kenshin's eyepatch? It could have just been a simple coincidence, which is what I told my friends the night before as they gaped at me.

Sighing, I strolled over to the stream, listening to the comforting sound of the water lazily drifting over pebbles. It didn't help just to listen, so I dipped my hands in and splashed water up in the air. I tilted my face up to the sky, so the cool droplets rained back down on me.

 _'_ _There have been several coincidences though,'_ my subconscious taunted me. _'Why on earth would you ever call your apartment the_ dojo _? Better yet, why do you feel like you've known Kenshin for years?'_

"Come on, Kaoru! If you're in there, come on out!" I glanced down at the stream and a faint, swirly outline of my face scowled back at me. "I'll give you a cookie," I bargained nicely. Nothing happened. Scowling again, I added, "Megumi will bake it!"

But I didn't feel any different.

 _It must have been coincidence_.

A leaf crunched under a heavily booted foot and I leapt back. But it was only another agent, standing by, watching me with a confused look on his face. I must have sounded like a crazy person.

Smiling like an idiot, I strolled back to the clearing.

"Sit still for a minute! Kenshin will be alright," Yahiko assured me when I came back to join them by the fire. He maneuvered this way and that until he was able to scratch his lower back with the tip of his bokken on just the right spot. "He's the strongest swordfighter I've ever seen!"

I nodded, staring deep into withered up fire pit. Yahiko was right, Kenshin was the best of the best… as far as I knew, but there was still a humming in my veins, my nerves anxiously jumping around like a marble in a pinball machine.

It had been two hours now. It would have taken them under an hour to make it to the house on foot. As long as they were able to break in fairly easily, I tried calculating how long it took all those skilled men to take down several other skilled fighters, but it was like calculating how long it would take a hive of bees to pollinate the man-eating plant in little shop of horrors when it kept biting off their stingers.

Sanosuke had dozed off with his arms crossed over his chest. He was snoring loud enough that each breath buzzed over my skin. Suddenly my phone rang. Sano jolted awake with a loud snort, and I nearly dropped my phone into the fire in my haste to answer it. "Hello? Kenshin?"

 _"_ _If you look surprised, my men will shoot your friends,"_ the voice replied.

I felt as if I had been running, full speed towards a brick wall, and at the sound of _his_ voice I slammed right into it, knocking me out cold. For a second, I couldn't breathe or think, and then his words filtered through my muddled consciousness. Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko were all watching me expectantly, and I hoped to god I didn't look as terrified as I felt.

 _"_ _Good girl. Now say,_ "Kenshin? You need help? With what?" His voice raised several octaves to mock me. He was playing with me, and very much enjoying it.

"Kenshin?" I said, quickly clearing my throat when my voice cracked. "You need help? With what?"

He didn't say anything for a long time. In the tense silence, I could feel my own heartbeat thundering in my throat, choking me.

 _"_ _There's a way into the house for someone small, and Kenshin is just a tiny bit too tall to fit."_

"What about Misao?" I nearly choked on my own words.

The voice laughed. _"Very good. Tell them your tiny friend already made it inside but needed a lift to reach the lock keeping the rest of them out. Nod and say '_ okay _,' then hang up and walk towards the exact spot you were just standing by the stream. If anyone follows you, they die, just like the agent you left behind. So be extremely convincing, Kamiya Kaoru."_

And the line went dead. _No_! I wanted to scream. This was a dumb excuse and I knew they would see right through it! I kept the phone to my ear, struggling to breath as I nodded my head, feeling my friend's gazes burrowing into me. I desperately hoped they couldn't see my hands shaking.

"Okay, Kenshin! I'm coming!" I hung up, smiling widely as I bit down on the inside of my cheek. "Looks like Kenshin needs my help after all!"

"For what?" Megumi asked, her face twisted in skepticism.

 _What was it he said?_

I was clenching my fist into my shirt far too tightly. Quickly, I turned my back on them to cover my alarm and fumbled to pick up one of the bokkens Hiko left behind. "Something about fitting into a very small space so I can get inside and help lift Misao up to unlock a door."

"Kenshin isn't already small enough?" Sanosuke asked curiously.

"What the heck kind of house is it?" Yahiko's face scrunched up.

I shrugged, not trusting myself to look at them, because I was a terrible, terrible liar. "I don't know." Swallowing, I forced myself to turn around. From across the fire, Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at me thoughtfully, and I knew instantly he was questioning my lies. Then it occurred to me; there was no way in hell Kenshin would ask me to walk three miles in the woods towards the enemy's house all alone. Sanosuke knew that too. We all did. I had to be more convincing or else Enishi would kill them. "Agent Takeru?"

The young agent had been scanning the clearing with a semi-automatic strapped at his hip. He glanced up at me. "Yes ma'am?"

I blatantly stared at his gun. "Kenshin told me not to come alone. Since Sano's hurt, would you come with me?"

He nodded once, always so cooperative. "Of course."

"What about me?" Yahiko asked wistfully. A dried-up leaf clung to the side of his head from where he'd been sleeping, and I longed to go over to him and pluck it off.

I was about to leave him, go into the unknown, and I didn't know what Enishi had in store for me. What if this was the last time I saw my kid? I swallowed, hoping the emotions I felt coursing through my body didn't shine in my eyes. When I regained my composure, I put my hand on Yahiko's shoulder and smiled at him. "Kenshin wants you to stay here and make sure Sano does try anything stupid, like following after us."

"I can handle this! It's not that bad!" Sano squirmed in pain when he twisted the wrong way, and Megumi smacked him on the arm. Good, that seemed to redirect his focus from my lie.

"Fine," Yahiko grumbled, watching them. "You're coming back after getting it unlocked though, right? Kenshin wouldn't want you to stay there after doing all this to keep you safe."

Swallowing, I gave him a jerky nod and quickly pressed a kiss to his chipmunk cheek before he could squirm away. "I'm sure I'll be ordered back. I'm proud of you, knucklehead." I cringed at the lighthearted slight, but I knew if I didn't act normal it would be dangerous to him. "Never been prouder of anyone in my life."

I didn't wait around to see if Yahiko rubbed my kiss from his cheek because I was going to cry if I didn't leave _now_.

"Let's go, Takeru." I passed him, and my face instantly crumpled. I kept my head turned away so that he wouldn't see me cry. I thought Sanosuke and Megumi knew something was up. _What if they call Kenshin to check up on me?_

No, I couldn't think about that now. I had to do exactly what Hiko told me not to, put myself in imminent danger for the people I love. Only this time it was absolutely necessary. I knew I could save them, and possibly myself too. I just had to be smart about it, trust myself, know what I was capable of.

 _But… this is Enishi…_

The second we were out of sight and earshot, I balled my fist and swung to the side. Thankfully Takeru was barely taller than Kenshin and I was able to knock him behind the neck, just where I had hit Akira. Only this time when he went limp, I caught him by the shoulders, grunting as I lowered him to the ground, and immediately bent to check his pulse. It was hardly necessary. The poor guy started lightly snoring the second his head fell back against my chest. "I'm sorry, Takeru," I whispered, brushing his dark bangs from his forehead. "Maybe one day you'll thank me for saving your life." Although I doubted that very much. "Take care of them when you wake up."

After situating him in the most comfortable position I could, considering the circumstances, I stared for the stream.

The light crinkling sound of its soft flow was less musical and enchanting this time as I approached. It felt more like a rushing wave in my ears, getting louder and bigger the closer I got. Soon it would consume me because I had no idea what terrible thing was waiting for me on the other side.

"I'm here," I called out, trying to keep my voice strong and defiant, even though my nails cut into my shaking palms.

It was just like at headquarters when the woman attacked. The hairs stood straight on my arms. Heart pounding, I whipped around. Suddenly, a hand was over my mouth and I was yanked back, slamming against his hard chest.

Hot breath tingled my ear as I struggled to get away. "You made the right decision, but you're a terrible liar, Kaoru Kamiya," the voice said, very very softly. My blood ran cold. I couldn't see him, but I didn't have to see to know it was Enishi. It surprised me when he nudged me with his knee to make me walk, leading me back towards the clearing where I had just come. "Very nice!" he exclaimed when we passed a sleeping Takeru, leaning haphazardly against a tree. "You get one more chance. You're about to watch your friends pass out, but if you scream, I'll kill them instead. Please nod if you understand."

Wide eyed, I stared out towards the clearing and nodded. I could faintly hear Megumi scolding Yahiko in that motherly tone she'd recently adopted.

"I'm going after her. Something isn't right. She hasn't called me a name in a month," Yahiko argued.

That's _what tipped him?_

I drew a panting breath through the tiny gaps in his fingers, clinging to his strong arms. Enishi quietly pushed me behind a narrow group on pine trees where my friends were visible.

"What the hell is that?" I followed Sanosuke's gaze towards the area Kenshin disappeared. A puff of pink clouds billowed out from the forest like a giant batch of cotton candy. Despite his injury, Sano was up and gathering Yahiko and Megumi like a dog herding sheep in an instant. "Not good!"

Agents surrounding the area instantly drew their weapons, screaming at one another.

"What is it?!"

"MOVE!"

They gathered around my friends, but there was nothing anyone could do to protect them now. There was nothing I could do either, nothing except let them sleep. So, as tears streamed onto Enishi's fingers, I watched as one by one their legs beginning to wobble. The cloud hadn't even reached them yet. Sano pushed Megumi and Yahiko behind him, but as they stumbled to try and run away, Megumi tipped forward with a sigh, holding a hand to her head. Yahiko caught her arm, but he was on his way down too. "The hell?" he exclaimed weakly, toppling over beside her. I choked on a sob and the man behind me pulled a mask down over his mouth and nose.

Sanosuke went down last, passing out with one arm flopped carelessly across Yahiko's back as if to hug him. In any other situation, that would have made me laugh.

Yumi was grasping at Shishio's bandaged chest, her eyes fluttering between surprise and sleep, when suddenly two masked men stepped out of the woods. Yumi crumpled into his lap, completely out cold. Shishio's smirk never changed as a mask was slipped easily over his face. He inhaled a long, deep breath, as if he had been holding it for quite a while.

 _He knew they were coming!_

One of the men had a strapping cutter, which he used to snap the chains in two. Shishio tenderly rubbed his wrists before standing, easily lifting Yumi into his arms and disappearing in the direction towards the hideaway.

Towards Kenshin.

I breathed heavily through Enishi's fingers, fighting the urge to bite down on his flesh and run. And that's when I felt it too. My vision swam, and my head felt as if it had detached from my body to fly up into the clouds. The last thing I saw was a blurred array of falling agents, littering the clearing like a battlefield.

"Lights out," Enishi's voice, muffled by the mask, whispered in my ears before I saw nothing at all.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	35. Chapter 35

**Stormraven: I was hoping to find a more clever way to get Kaoru to the mansion, but I'm going through another bout of brain fog. :p**

 **Author's Notes: We're finally getting to the parts I've been waiting for. Enishi will be insane, even more so than normal. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

 **Chapter 35**

 _My love for Kenshin was like the sun, shining brilliantly amidst the drifting clouds, warming us on the hot summer day. The familiar, random tinkling bells of the windchime drifted through the air as the gentle breeze moved them._ _I sat on the step with my head leaning against the banister, watching as he walked up to me, the hem of his red kimono tattered and filthy from the days travels to town. His movements were sure and steady, his head bent respectfully towards the ground, and when he lifted his eyes to meet mine, I was greeted by a smile so warm it nearly shut his violet eyes. I smiled back, unable to help myself, feeling as if the sun was directly shining in my belly._

 _"_ _I brought some tofu for dinner, Kaoru-dono. That I did."_

"Kenshin?"

My eyes cracked open. It was difficult, heavy-lidded and crusted with old tears. I slammed them shut again, blinded by the bright light making a creaking sound as it swung carelessly above my head. I hadn't drank that much, had I? _No. Kenshin took the sake away_. _He left to find…_

Pain, sharp and intense, filtered through my muddled consciousness. My temple throbbed with the beat of my heart, but as I reached to hold it, my wrist constricted, jingling.

 _Oh no…_

I remembered. The phone call, the candy-like clouds…

 _Enishi._

Tentatively, my eyes peeled open again, turning my head away from the light. It took several blinks before my surroundings slowly came back into focus.

The first thing I saw was the striped maroon and white wallpaper across the small, unfamiliar room. I was on a soft bed, wrapped in a warm pea-green blanket, my head lay in the comfort of a fluffy pillow. I turned to stare up at the wooden-beamed ceiling where there were sounds, tiny beating drums, like rain pelting down on a tin roof. Although I couldn't see it, I could smell the flames from a fireplace.

 _How long have I been out? Was it over? Has Enishi won? Yahiko! Kenshin!_

Whimpering, I jerked madly on the chains bounding my wrists. They didn't budge, but it didn't stop me from violently yanking on them again. I screamed as I pulled. It didn't take long before sweat dripped down my forehead, mixing with panic-stricken tears.

Dimly, through my outrage and terror, I became aware that someone was watching me. With a gasp, I glanced up, above the pillow, and two flat blue eyes met mine. It was strange that the first thing I noticed was their lack of light. Generally, I noticed a flicker, just a tiny spark in a person's eyes, something that glinted with life. Enishi's eyes didn't have that.

Those dull eyes fixed intently on mine, seeming to study me with pity, as if he knew and understood how I was feeling. "Hello, Kaoru Kamiya. I trust you slept well."

"Where is my son!" I demanded hysterically, yanking painfully on my chains. "Take me to him! Take me to Kenshin!"

 _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

Enishi's brow raised above a pair of small, thin framed glasses that sat just below the bridge of his nose. "You're bleeding," he observed detachedly. He took in a slow breath and stood, shaking a surprisingly grey head of hair. "They're all still alive," he said, sounding bored.

I closed my eyes out of sheer relief. They were alive. And I _had_ to calm down or else I could be the reason they don't stay that way long. I was Enishi's bait now. Taking in several deep breaths, I asked evenly, "Will you tell me where they are?"

Opening my eyes, I watched as Enishi stood from his chair, momentarily ignoring me. He was in a grey bathrobe and loose pants as he shuffled slowly around the room, collecting a bowl from a cabinet in the corner of the room and filling it with water from a basin beside it. Was I in a kitchen or a bedroom?

He approached me, leaning forward with a washcloth to clean my wounds, but I turned my head away on the pillow. The very idea of him touching me had tears of outrage and exhaustion dripping down my face. There was no way I was getting out of this if I lost control.

 _Just breathe, Kaoru._

"They're in my mansion. As are you." Enishi gripped my chin painfully and jerked it towards him. I snapped my teeth at his fingers out of sheer instinct which made the dangerous man smile. Instantly, his demeanor changed. The missing light was suddenly glinting like a candlewick in his eyes. "Don't worry. The last update was that the Battousai was unharmed." He leaned in close, and I turned my head against the pillow to get away from him. His breath touched my cheek. "He's so sure of himself right now. But he doesn't yet know you're missing. It will be quite entertaining to watch Kenshin Himura slowly lose his sanity as he hopelessly searches for you in my maze."

It was like a kid who lost his favorite toy, only to be given a new, better one. "You're maze?"

He didn't answer me. Taking a deep breath, his momentary excitement diminished, and when I hesitantly turned to look at him again, he was dipping the cloth into the bowl. He seemed to switch on and off from bored distain to extreme excitement with the touch of a button. I decided I had to be very careful because this made him extremely dangerous.

"Wh-Where's Tomoe?" I asked hesitantly.

He dabbed the cloth on my temple and I flinched at the sting. "She's with me."

"With you?"

His eyes flickered to meet mine. "Current me."

At least momentarily, he wasn't blended. I glanced down, noticing how his left thigh disappeared into the edge of the bed. So, it was true. With any luck, he would disappear back to his time and I could escape. But I knew better than to hope. Enishi had been playing with time travel for years, and he clearly knew how it worked.

"Enishi," I started, barely getting his name past my teeth without a sneer, "what are you going to do to him? To Kenshin? Please, he's been through enough."

He laughed then, loud and manically, and I gripped the sheets in my fingers, fighting the urge to turn away.

" _He's_ been through enough?" He exclaimed, gripping the cloth until his knuckles and biceps strained. The sudden, manic fury lighting his eyes was terrifying. "Tell me, do you know what became of me after the Battousai _killed_ my sister?"

I shook my head, trying to maintain eye contact to ground this crazy man. "Will you tell me?" I asked innocently.

Enishi blinked at me, the anger melting into a look of surprise. " _He_ didn't tell you?"

"I... I d-don't think Kenshin knows the whole story."

He seemed pleased with this knowledge, and suddenly I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. The light went out again, as those dull eyes slid to the corner of the room, trapped again in his personal hell. "I nearly died of sickness a dozen times in my young life. Revenge kept me alive. Finding me out cold and on the brink of death with sickness in Shanghai, a wealthy family took me in. They nursed me back to health." His jaded blue eyes slid slowly to meet mine. "And do you know how I repaid them?"

I knew that Enishi's awesome skill with the sword was vital in helping him rise from the gutter to the top of the Shanghai underworld, but I hadn't known about this family. A little daunted by what he might say next, I shook my head.

Enishi gave me a disconcerting smile and an unsettling coldness entered his voice. "I slaughtered them all, even their servants, and took their money. Do you know why I would do such a thing?"

My eyes closed briefly, feeling as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. He killed them... completely innocent people who took him in and saved his life. What kind of monster did that?

Again, I shook my head.

Enishi fell silent for a moment, fingering the sleeve of his robe. I watched him, waiting, as a range of emotions passed over his still features. Suddenly, his teeth clenched, and he slapped himself, making me gasp. But within a few seconds, his eyes glazed over again as he slipped back in his inner world of turmoil. "Seeing a happy family drove me insane! I would never have my family back again, because your Battousai took away the only person I loved in the world!"

My calm snapped, and I jerked up, my arms snapping painfully against the restraints. "They saved your life, so you take theirs? I don't understand, Enishi! How can anyone hate seeing happiness in others?"

It was the complete opposite of Kenshin. I thought about him now, standing at my window, watching people down on the streets, how his eyes lit up with his own happiness when he saw it in others.

"We blended, and you still don't understand me?" Enishi asked.

At first, I thought he was mocking me, but the eyes fixed on mine were entirely innocent and puzzled. "I understand you were deeply hurt when you lost your sister. But I can't understand the rest. I'm sorry, Enishi."

He suddenly sat forward, and I yelped at his closeness. "Would you like us to blend again so I can give you that understanding?" He asked, eyes sharp and shining.

I gasped in pure terror, recoiling away from him. "No!" I didn't _want_ to understand it!

Enishi blinked at me, and I knew he was considering doing just that, but if Enishi made me understand what drove him to killing that family, I had no idea what that would do to me. I held my breath as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly. "So, after I killed them I took their money, and I used it," he said, completely dismissing the horrifying direction our conversation had taken. "Here we are. Now I can enjoy watching Kenshin Himura suffer as I enact my revenge for what he did to me."

I pressed my lips together. "You're drowning in resentment and self-pity," I said, hoping I sounded sympathetic. "It's going to kill you one day, Enishi."

He chuckled once, tiredly, and looked away from me. "Self-pity is less about self than it is needing the understanding of someone else." Taking a deep breath, he slumped forward. Sleep probably came as rarely to him as it did to Kenshin. I watched him, trying to grasp onto some sort of way to identify with this crazy man. I understood loss, I truly did, but revenge, killing unnecessarily, even brutally, without reason, that I could never understand. If Enishi tried to blend with me, to force my understanding, I wasn't in a position to stop him.

How innocent and vulnerable he looked, slumped over with his face in his hands. The motherly instinct I felt since bringing Yahiko into my home was screaming at me to comfort him, even as my brain told me to snatch up the bowl and break it over his white head. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just wait here while Kenshin fought, while my friends got hurt, wondering if or when he would force my understanding. With his unreliable emotions raging in every direction, trying to find common ground with Enishi was proving to be nearly impossible. I didn't have time!

So, my brain won.

Enishi was still hiding his face when I grabbed the bowl and flung it over my head. One strong hand shot out, snatching my wrist in a painfully tight grip that instantly paralyzed me. One shake of his hand had the bowl dropping from my fingers. Water soaked into the corner of the bed, staining the sheets pink.

Enishi sighed, still not looking up, his fingers cutting into my tender skin. "I'm disappointed in your lack of skills, considering the gift I gave you."

I groaned when he stood, finally letting go of my wrists, and went to refill the bowl. There were fingerprints left behind where he'd grabbed me against my raw, red flesh. I sat back on my heels and leaned forward on my hands. "You mean the gift that came with your hatred of Kenshin? Yea, thanks for that."

It was dumb, taunting him like that, but I just couldn't seem to keep the words inside of me anymore. The fear I felt was quickly being replaced with anger.

His shoulders shook as he chuckled, carefully bringing the bowl back over to the bed. "I rather enjoyed hearing about his misery those few days. It's a terrible shame it didn't last longer. Perhaps that's why you're not very skilled either. Maybe those things just fade away." He made a grant hand gesture, his fingertips nearly touching a low wooden beam.

I huffed. "Considering your joyless life, I'm glad our misery was a comfort."

 _Shut up, Kaoru!_

After sitting the bowl down, he pulled a book from the shelf beside the bed. "Here," he threw a book at the bed, and I stared as it landed by my knee. "Study that. It helped me with the sword."

 _'Sword Arts and the Watojutsu.'_

I kicked it away. "No, thank you _." I don't want to be like you._

"Suit yourself." But he didn't take it back. Instead, he dipped the cloth in the bowl again and cleaned up more blood from the corners of my hair.

As I watched him, his face set and determined, I couldn't help but wonder why he bothered. Why did this man, who killed mercilessly, care whether I had blood on my face or not?

"Why did you kill Akira?" My voice was barely a whisper, but the moment I asked, I knew it was the wrong question.

His hand stilled. "I gave you the opportunity to understand and you rejected me." Enishi's stare hardened as he very slowly dragged the cloth across the deep cut at my temple, digging the fabric into my skin. I hissed through my clenched teeth. "Imagine what it was like for me to travel to this time and find Tomoe was alive."

I whipped my head madly. "I'd imagine it would help you move past this vendetta you have against Kenshin! Why not just be happy that you get this time with her? Why break her heart by killing Akira!?"

Without warning, he suddenly threw his hand back and dealt me a resounding slap across the cheek.

"Akira was a mistake!" Enishi shouted with a voice that was suddenly angry with rage. "Akira couldn't handle the blend. My emotions drove him crazy. He was weak! Unworthy of Tomoe!"

I recoiled from him with a whimper, raising my hands to block my face. Enishi's anger was truly terrifying, but not as terrifying as the regret that instantly replaced it. Eyes wide, Enishi tenderly took my hands, trying to move them away from my face as I kicked and struggled to push him away.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

This was worse than being hit.

Feeling sick, I slammed my eyes shut, glad at that moment that Kenshin wasn't here to see this. There wasn't a doubt in my mind he would have killed Enishi.

The door creaked open a moment later, before things could escalated any further. I opened my eyes to see Enishi's face, pink with exertion only a moment before, now slowly draining of color as Tomoe appeared in the narrow doorway, her head bent to the floor. I heard his sigh of relief as she walked into the room and he dropped my hands. He blinked several times, watching her wonderingly, as if he still couldn't believe she was real. She resolutely took the cloth from Enishi's fingers, wet with streaks of my blood, more blood than I expected. Enishi willingly let go and moved when she motioned for him to step away.

"Sister? You're removing her chains?" he asked in a small voice.

Tomoe did not look up at me as she took my hands into her long, cool fingers. "Yes, Enishi. Kaoru is innocent in this fight."

She gently freed one hand and then the other, and for a long time all I could do was stare at her; the dark circles beneath her otherwise warm eyes, the puffy skin beneath them from all her crying. With fingers that lightly shook, she dipped the cloth in the cool water, rung it out and gently dabbed the raw skin around my wrists.

When I let out a small sound, her eyes flickered to mine. It wasn't physical pain I felt so much as emotional, making me want to shrink away from her touch as much as I had wanted to shrink away from her brother. Tomoe looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and sorrow, touching the side of my head in a way that was tender, motherly. I wanted to feel those same emotions for her at that moment, I truly did, but I found instead that I was shaking, not with tears, but with almost violent, incomprehensible rage.

I clenched my teeth. "Where. Is. My. Son?"

Tomoe blinked. "Yahiko is in another room. He's safe, Kaoru."

"Take me to him!"

If it were possible, her eyes looked even sadder at that moment. She glanced behind her, where Enishi stood, watching us with fascination. "Soon," was all she said.

An irrational part of me was so anxious and terrified, that I couldn't seem to dig up the sympathy I felt for Tomoe after losing Akira. She'd made up her mind to leave headquarters and come here, betraying her friends, betraying me. And now she had the ability to take me to my son and she wasn't willing to do it? So be it. If she wasn't going to help me, I was going to find a way out of this myself.

"Please don't touch me," I said, very lowly. Worming my way into the farthest corner of the bed, I pulled my knees to my chest with trembling hands and glared at both of them.

"Master Enishi?" A tiny, bald man appeared in the doorway, a plastic bag plump with contents hanging from his arm, and a notepad in his hand. I noticed with trepidation that he almost looked like a human size rat; his two front teeth prominently poking from his parted lips.

"What is it?" Enishi took a bottle from beside the basin and poured wine into a small glass. He gulped the rich maroon liquid down with relief before setting it down with a trembling hand.

"Excuse me, Master Enishi." The small man glanced down at the notepad and began reading in his high-pitched voice, "Soujiro Seta is bleeding from his abdomen. Miss Makimachi is missing the tip of her index finger," he paused to giggle, "Ouch. And Hajime Saito has severely bruised or broken several ribs. Everyone else is relatively unharmed, as of yet."

Enishi's lip softly curled, just as grief-stricken panic made my insides plummet. "Thank you, Gein. Please keep me informed."

Gein bowed his head. I stared at the bag on his arm, watching in horror as something wet and red pooled at the bottom. Before he shut the door, I asked alarmingly, "What's in that?"

The tiny man turned and gave me a wide smile. "Ingredients, my dear." With a slight bow, he walked away, leaving me gaping in horror.

Ingredients, he'd said. There was blood in that bag. I knew with sudden clarity that my predicament was going to get much, much worse.

When Gein was gone, Tomoe fixed her bloodshot eyes on her brother, who was still watching her with a look of pure captivation. "Go lie down for a while, Enishi. You've recently blended with dozens of people in a matter of minutes. You are not well."

He glanced at the empty wine glass with regret before filling it again. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Tomoe countered, watching him with a dull look of motherly disapproval. "Please give me a minute alone with Kaoru."

His eyes widened as he set down his glass roughly. "What for?"

"Because I asked you to." She sat on the edge of the bed and pointed at the door. "Now go, please."

Those blue eyes, lit with suspicion, fixed on mine and I cowered, instantly turning my head to the wall. There was something incredibly unnerving about a grown man as sick and dangerous as this one.

He grunted and walked towards the two of us. I watched from the corner of my eye as he, very carefully, as if he feared she would break, gripped Tomoe by the chin, tilting her head to meet his gaze. In a small voice, he pleaded, "Please smile for me."

I clenched the bedsheet between my fingers, trying to steady my breathing. I wanted to leap at him, push him as far away from her as my strength would allow, and make a run for it. But I couldn't seem to move, transfixed by this weird obsession.

Without showing an ounce of feeling, Tomoe gave him a faint tilt of her lips.

Enishi sighed lightly and let her go. I let out the breath I'd been holding as he walked towards the door. "When you're finished, I'm taking her downstairs." His voice trailed away as he disappeared into the darkness. "It's time Kenshin Himura was aware that you're here with me, Kaoru Kamiya."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please know that your feedback is what motivates and drives this fic and I appreciate it more than I know how to articulate. Any encouragement is welcomed and treasured! Thank you guys so much for following my story!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Notes: This is probably the biggest chapter I've posted yet. I'll be honest, it was a bit difficult to let this one go, and there's a pretty big cliffhanger. Please, please, please let me know if it came out okay. Stir any emotions? Make you want to throw something? Possible at me?**

 **WARNING: This chapter is pretty dark and a little gruesome.**

 **Stormraven: I agree. I don't think I even want to try and write Enishi without being at least a little insane. He did some pretty awful stuff and he was already missing for months at a time even as a little kid before Tomoe died. There's some instability there for sure! But now that he's blended with dozens of people… Yikes! I'm still a little on the fence with what I want to do with Tomoe. Either of my plans has her having a pretty substantial role though. Thanks again!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: Thank you for understanding! There's so much going on in life right now that sometimes a single, simple review is all we need as motivation to continue. It can revitalize our enthusiasm. Without them, it feels like the story is just going into space somewhere. I actually don't like writing Kenshin-less chapters either! When he's not there it just seems a bit empty. Good thing Enishi's craziness is something kind of interesting to play with. Thanks again!**

 **Sileavatar: I agree, Kaoru definitely had some childish moments in that chapter! But don't worry, she redeems herself. Only part of the massive showdown is featured in this chapter, but you're right, having Enishi and Shishio team up is not good news! Thanks again! I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

 **CHAPTER 36**

I heard the old stairs creaking beneath Enishi's heavy tread, and the door closed with a click. And then Tomoe and I were cloaked in silence, nothing but the heavy pounding rain on the tin roof to keep me grounded.

I stared angrily at the striped wall, wanting to rip through it with my fingernails. My cheek was still burning where Enishi slapped me. I now knew that Soujiro, Misao and Saito were hurt. The last I saw of my friends at camp, they were falling to the ground. Kenshin was okay, for now, but I didn't know anything Enishi had in store for him, or any of them. And now that he and Shishio were in the same house, things were looking even more grim.

And Tomoe… She did _nothing_ to stop her brother.

I felt her gaze on me as if it was a laser beaming hotly into my body. I couldn't stand it! The horrified silence was broken only by my sudden hysterical breathing. I couldn't breathe hard enough. The air wasn't reaching my suffocating lungs because I was sobbing, heavy painful sobs that restricted everything.

"Kaoru, I-"

"He's insane," I spit out, my blood running hot. "He's hurting my friends! My f-family!"

Tomoe turned her head to the side, glancing down at the ugly green bedspread. "I know," she whispered. "I believe blending with so many people has made Enishi very unstable. I'm sorry."

My sobs stopped as if I'd turned off an internal spigot, and I stared angrily at the blanket. I couldn't believe my ears. "Sorry?! He was mad for revenge before ever blending with anyone! He _listens_ to you! Make him stop!"

Her fingers twisted around the edge of the bedsheet. "He's my brother, Kaoru."

My eyes snapped to hers, and she flinched. "He's _deranged_! I know he's your brother, Tomoe, but think of what he's doing to people!"

"Listen to me! He wasn't always like this," Tomoe surprised me by raising her voice, glancing around the room as if in search of something, some item of comfort. Surprised by her tone, I did as she said, glaring at her, but listening all the while. "Yes, Enishi was always selfish and prone to tantrums, but he was never unkind."

I stared at her for a long moment, listening as the rain continued to patter the tin roof above us. Her intense uneasiness was merely a grim echo of my own growing certainty that she wasn't going to help me. "Well, he is now," I whispered. I had yet to work up the nerve to tell her that she might have to sacrifice the love of one Enishi in order to save all of us. But she knew. "What about your current Enishi?"

"He's the same Enishi he's always been. They never blended."

My eyes snapped to meet hers. "Never?"

She shook her head. "Past Enishi wants to spare my brother from those memories. The only reason my Enishi helped him was because he doesn't like Shinta. Never has. I still don't know why."

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. There was something she wasn't telling me. "He doesn't like Shinta? Why?"

Her thin shoulders shrugged. "He never liked Akira either. Any man in my life, romantic or otherwise, he's always been very jealous. I think of it like a child who doesn't want to share his mother with a stepfather. He's always wanted to be the one to protect me."

"He's doing such a good job," I said, voice laced heavily in sarcasm. When Tomoe's bloodshot eyes flickered up to mine in reprimand, I whispered, "Sorry."

"I'm going to tell you everything I know, and the rest is up to you. I will not help you escape. Enishi needs to trust me."

I laughed spitefully. "I understand that you fear for your brother, but you know Shinta! He's strong! We can help you! Both of you!" But I knew, as I looked at her, that it would have made no difference what I had said.

"I left him in the past and look what happened. I won't make that mistake again."

So, she had made up her mind. I turned my head away, staring angrily at the wall. "Then just go," I said grimly.

She placed her hands in her lap and regarded me thoughtfully. "No, Kaoru. I'm still going to help you."

I glared at her. I was about to tell her that I'd find a way out of this alone, when there was a sudden great crash from the room below us. A curse rang through the walls with such violence that I gave a gasp of shock. It sounded like Hiko!

Tomoe glanced down to her tangled fingers, looking intensely uncomfortable. "That was a trap door," she said uneasily, "This place is full of those."

 _Mazes, trap doors_ … "What is this place?"

"Enishi's funhouse," she said. "He told me he started building it a couple days after he time traveled here."

"He's planned this for that long?"

"Enishi is nothing if not patient and articulate." Tomoe paused to take a deep breath. "Most of the walls in this place are made of glass, with just an illusion of a regular wall."

I glanced over at the striped patterns of the wallpaper. "Is someone watching us right now?"

Tomoe's thin shoulders shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But right now, I'm sure Enishi is enjoying watching our friends fight their enemies while overcoming several obstacles in the way."

So, it wasn't just a fight. Enishi had toys.

But I did pick up on one important thing Tomoe had said. " _Our_ friends?" I asked curiously, leaning forward.

Tomoe took a deep breath, staring absently at the striped wallpaper on the opposite side of the room. "I know what Enishi did to… m-my husband. I'm sorry for blaming you, Kaoru."

Watching a thick tear drip down her cheek I almost wished it _had_ been me that killed Akira. It might hurt a little less than it being her own brother. "I'm sorry, Tomoe, but… if you know Enishi did it, why are you helping him?"

"I'm not helping. I'm simply here. Existing. With my real brother."

"Real brother?" I glanced uneasily at the wall, hoping past Enishi wasn't watching this.

"Don't worry, he knows I'm upset with him." She tilted her head to look back at me. "My real brother is the one who didn't kill my husband. He never lost me. He never turned into this."

 _Yet, he still helped past Enishi with these lovely revenge plans, and you're_ both _guilty by association_!

But it seemed Tomoe needed to believe her brother wasn't a bad person. After losing her husband, I could hardly blame her. I leaned forward on my palms and hissed when the action stretched the skin of my tender wrists. "So, you're staying for him?"

The door creaked open just as Tomoe gave me a quick nod. Past Enishi peaked inside, eyes wide, as if he were a child afraid of getting a scolding. "Are you finished, sister? Something quite big has happened."

I leapt of the bed without a single thought in my head accept, "Is Kenshin hurt?"

Enishi turned his head to slowly glare down at me like I was nothing more than an annoying pest. "Nothing fatal, _yet_."

I blinked as the floor seemed to move, and for a moment I feared I might fall through. It wasn't until Enishi caught me in his arms that I realized it wasn't the floor moving, but me. With some surprise, I realized I was still extremely dizzy from whatever he had drugged us with.

The moment his flesh touched mine, the drugged spell was broken, and panic and revulsion seized me like a rattlesnake. I pushed away from him and unsteadily fell onto the hardwood floor.

Enishi watched me with a curious tilt of his head as I attempted to stand up, all the while glaring at him. "I disgust you," he observed interestedly.

Tomoe quickly reached down, helping me stand. I wasn't sure how to respond to that without making him furious, so I kept my big mouth shut. Apparently, no response was worse than if I'd told him exactly how much what he was doing repulsed me, because when I glanced up at him again, he was standing so still and tensely that he might have been carved out of granite.

"Enishi", said Tomoe, intervening hastily when she saw her brother's clenched fists, his dull eyes suddenly bulging in fury as he watched me. It was unnerving how much he clearly _wanted_ to kill me, and that fact completely took my breath away.

"She made you cry, sister," he said, never taking his unnervingly wide eyes off me. He was calculating, picturing what he wanted to do to me in his disturbed mind. In my delirium, I found this man absolutely terrified me, and I cowered into Tomoe's side.

"What has happened, Enishi?" She asked, tightening her arm around my shoulder to keep me upright.

The tall man blinked twice before finally flickering away from me to glance up at Tomoe. Had I lived a thousand years, I would never be able to scratch that chilling look in his eyes from my mind. "I killed the inventor."

The breath rushed out of me as I stammered, "What? Y-You killed Okina?"

 _Oh my god, Misao…_

He didn't say anything to me, just continued to watch his sister, looking for any sign of disapproval. She kept her face carefully still.

I pushed away from her gently and stepped forward, forcing him at acknowledge me. "The blueprints for the time machine were stolen and the machine at headquarters was burned. Now you've murdered the inventor." Finally, those strange eyes slid to mine. I swallowed, trying to maintain my composure. "You're getting rid of time travel, aren't you?"

"I want to stay here with my sister," he said, stepping forward so I was forced to take two steps back. "Nobody is sending me back to hell." I retreated away from him until my back hit the bedside, but he still advanced on me. Panicked, I slapped him as hard as I could to make him stop.

This made him laugh, even as a pink handprint appeared on his cheek. "Pathetic," he sneered.

Beside me, Tomoe's arms began to shake. "How will you stay here without a machine? You said you didn't want to blend because my Enishi didn't have those sad memories."

Enishi's head snapped up. " _Your_ Enishi?"

 _Oh no…_

Enishi's voice melted into a soft whisper as he advanced towards Tomoe. "Why did you say that?"

He was looking at his sister with a mixture of doubt and disbelief, and I watched as Tomoe seemed to shrivel right in front of my eyes. He kept walking until she was trapped between him and the wall. Rage, sudden and powerful, completely overwhelmed my apprehension.

I reached backwards, gripping the bowl and slammed it into Enishi's head as hard as I could. He yelled, stumbling back in surprise as I grabbed Tomoe by the hand and fled, slamming the door shut behind us. At least that bought us a few moments. I slid dizzily to the floor before quickly heaving myself back up.

I knew we wouldn't escape the house. In fact, I hadn't allowed myself to think beyond getting out of that room. But at least now I had the chance of discovering what was going on outside those tight four walls.

The black iron staircase wound down in tight circles, making my head spin with each quick step. Halfway down, the door to the room opened. I glanced quickly up to find Enishi at the top of the stairs, grinning down at me with a gash above one eye, and a look on his face that clearly told me he was going to blame me for Tomoe's indiscretion. With a gasp, we kept going.

"Kaoru," Tomoe panted, "He's going to kill you."

I growled in frustration when I stumbled on the next step. "He's going to _try_! Keep going!"

In that moment, I honestly believed Tomoe was right. If Enishi caught me, I was probably going to die.

The staircase lead to a large open foyer with red wallpaper. Trying to catch my breath, I blinked at what looked to be tiny bat faces on the wallpaper, seeming to laugh and leer at me. There was a large fireplace burning in the corner and candles lining the walls. The wind howled down the chimney, making the fire flicker and smoke. The candlelight threw huge shadows up to the ceiling, making leering large shapes dance threateningly from above. I groaned, holding the side of my head, and wretched open the closest door. Instantly, I came to a stop when I slammed roughly into an unseen glass wall with a grunt of surprise.

"Kaoru!" Tomoe caught me by the arms before I fell backwards.

I curled into her shoulder, panting, my head spinning dizzily. In a heartbeat, Enishi would wrench open that door. We had to keep moving.

"Kaoru, look!"

I lifted my heavy head and squinted. Instantly, I gasped. In the glass-encased room, more pieces of glass were propped above a painting at angles that produced a strange, distorted maze of reflections. It looked as if people were standing where there were none. Red paint was splattered all over the room, making it appear as if a mass massacre had occurred inside.

But it hadn't occurred yet, because it was unfolding right in front of our eyes. Five members of the Juppongatana, which terrifyingly appeared as if there were ten or more, were in a full out attack with Kenshin, Hiko and Saito.

I watched with frozen fascination as Saito, bent towards the floor, holding his sword like a pool stick, even as he winced in pain from his injuries. When he struck, the sharp tip should have sunk into the flesh of his opponent like soft butter, but rather, it hit thin air. He growled in clear frustration before attacking the next enemy he spotted, real or illusion.

When one man went down, another appeared, dropping from the ceiling into a low crouch, like in a video game. How long had they been fighting this way, with an endless amount of enemies dropping in like line of ants marching to their next meal?

After two more came down, I stopped recognizing them, although, by the hardened look on Kenshin's face, he knew.

He was exhausted, his hair wet with exertion, and there were deep cuts and gouges through his clothes. But he wasn't stopping. Kenshin's skill with a sword seemed to well up from some bottomless pool within him, flowing out with such swift grace and beauty that it was almost hypnotizing to watch. He took down his opponents quickly, seeming to sense who was real and who was not.

And then there was Hiko, huge as he was, flowing through the room, striking with such flawless attacks that more than a few of his opponents openly blanched when his focus flickered to them. He had Kenshin's back, I noticed, constantly having one eye on his son.

I loved that grumpy man more than ever at that moment.

But sudden panic seized me. "Where are the others?"

I squealed when the ceiling above us squeaked and suddenly opened up like a box. Tomoe yanked me back as a blur of blue dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouch not two feet in front of us. He was panting heavily, gripping his side, blood soaking his fingers. When his head tilted up, sensing us there, he peaked out between his sweat-soaked bangs, and those familiar blue eyes widened at the sight of me. "Kaoru?" he asked, smiling through his surprise and pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god, Soujiro!" I leapt at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders, and let out a small cry. "I thought they'd killed you."

"Are you hurt?" he asked, cringing even as he held me tight.

I shook my head and pushed away, tears of relief flooding down my cheeks. "No, but Enishi is-"

"Right here," a singsong voice taunted from behind us. I screamed as Enishi quickly snatched me away from Soujiro, and suddenly another glass wall sliced down from the ceiling, blocking my friend from getting to us. Soujiro stared at the wall open-mouthed, the smile wiped clear from his face as we were separated.

"It's not a wall!" I screamed, hoping Soujiro would simply smash through it, but I knew what he saw; the same maroon and white wallpaper from my room. "Soujiro!"

A moment later, the glass separating him from the others slid away. Soujiro was angry now, glancing around the tiny space in search of a way to get back to us. Clenching his teeth, he gave one more apprehensive glance at the wall before running the other way to join the fight.

My mind clearing slightly, I realized this wasn't in my head. Enishi had built an elaborate and terrifying funhouse, just for this occasion. I couldn't even begin to guess what he had planned, but if glass could slide so easily through the floor, I could imagine it cutting flesh in half.

I saw the moment Soujiro informed Kenshin that I was here, the twisting of his face, the way his features seemed to almost crumple in fear for me. He shouted something at Soujiro and glanced my way, unseeing, and then his head whipped towards the men he was fighting.

"Where is she?!" I could read his words as clearly as if they were written in subtitles. I looked at the blood soaking steadily through his sleeve and felt my own blood run hot.

"Kenshin!" I pounded on the glass. "I'm here! I'm okay! Just win!"

"They can't hear or see you," Enishi informed me, sounding oddly bored, even as his body hummed with excitement.

So, it was one-way glass, just like at headquarters. But the glass flexed very slightly beneath my fists. If I was strong enough, maybe I could break it.

"Enishi, please, stop this," Tomoe begged with urgency, reaching up to cup her brothers face in her hands. He turned to her willingly, his hands falling away from my arms, and touched her fingers. "This is not what I want."

Enishi's brow twitched, even as his eyes melted into a look of pure admiration. "I'm afraid I'm beyond redemption, sister. I have to see this through or my entire life is empty. I'm sure you will one day understand."

Taking a deep breath, Enishi turned away and pulled out a walkie talkie from his back pocket. "Do it, Gein."

"No!"

I watched in horror as the tiny rat-like man appeared in the corner of the room with a large smile warping his animal face. Kenshin's head whipped to the side, just in time to see as Gein pushed a button strapped around his skeletal fingers. There must have been a sound because the fighting stopped instantly, and everyone looked down in clear confusion.

"Jump!" Hiko ordered.

Suddenly, dozens of long, razor-sharp blades pushed out from the floor, slashing through flesh and bones.

Kenshin leapt into the air, but not before one of the blades cut through his left pants leg, slicing painfully through the skin at his shin. The blades sunk back into the floor. Blood gushed from the wound instantly, and he fell to the floor, and then to his hands, teeth clenched in pain.

I didn't see if any of the others were hurt because my eyes went hot as an explosion of fury blew my last shreds of self-control to pieces. I balled my hands into fists and brought them down against the glass with a scream that ripped through my throat.

The glass shattered. Shards exploded in all directions, embedding themselves painfully into my wrists and fingers.

"YES!" Enishi exclaimed, grabbing me around the waist and yanking me back. "Good girl!"

I clawed at him, even as I was bleeding from dozens of lacerations.

Kenshin's eyes widened in pure terror, and he took one step forward, his hand reaching out to me. "Kaoru!" His eyes met mine first, then quickly slipped to Enishi's. In an instant they were flat, narrowed gold. "Enishi."

"Yes," Enishi hissed excitedly, slipping something swiftly over my fingers. I yelped in pain as he lifted my bound wrists into the air to display. "Decide, Kenshin!" He screamed manically. "The basement of this house is lined with spikes! Whom will you save?"

The wall across the room slid away and time suddenly stopped. I choked on an instant sob.

Yahiko was there, unharmed, trapped inside a small cage, on the opposite side of the room, a look of pure terror on his face and his hands bound behind his back. "Kenshin!" he screamed, making the redhead whip around. "Save my _mom_!"

My heart dropped straight into my belly. Eyes wide, I stared at my son, those challenging, terrified eyes, that shockingly messy hair. I shook my head frantically. "No," was all I said, firmly, as I met Kenshin's eyes. I would never forgive him if he saved me instead of my kid, and he knew that.

Hiko, with eyes wide and worried like I'd never seen them before, moved forward. A solid box of glass slammed down, caging him, and slicing through the flesh of his right bicep. Hiko stopped, holding a hand to his arm to squelch the spilling blood. The large man growled, more annoyed than anything else, and slammed his fist into the glass. It didn't budge.

The others tried next, and, one by one, another glass box slid down, caging each of them helplessly in their own reflective prisons.

A terrifying realization came to mind. This was all planned too. The glass I broke was meant to be broken. The glass stopping Hiko and the others was not.

Yahiko's wide eyes met mine and tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Quickly! One second!" Enishi yelled tauntingly, his saliva hitting my cheek. I struggled as he spun me around and slipped a gag over my head, tightening it painfully over my mouth. He shoved me forward and then backed away. "Decide!"

Kenshin's eyes met mine, warm and strong and sure, and there was a sudden, red blur of motion as time seemed to stop.

"Save Yahiko!" I tried to scream through the cloth, pushing until my hands burned and hot blood seeped through my fingers where the shards of glass continued to cut deep into my skin. There was a painful pop as I yanked my hand free, just as the floor fell away beneath my feet and my son's.

I fell, screaming, and shot my hands up to grasp the edge of the floor, my wrists protesting painfully. I'd heard of the incredible strength a mother possessed when her child was in danger, doing so much as lifting a car up with her bare hands, and that's what I felt like now. There wasn't a force on earth that was going to stop me from getting to Yahiko, even if Kenshin did try and save me instead. With more strength than I thought possible, I scrambled up, muscles and tearing flesh protesting, and barely noticed when a hand, firm and strong, gripped my arm and hoisted me all the way out.

Out of my mind with worry, I used the weight of my body to slam against Enishi with my side. He stumbled over but quickly scrambled back up to chase after me. I spun, kicking upward so my heel slammed into his chin. He fell backwards, laughing like a jackal.

I then ripped the cloth from my mouth and screamed, "Yahiko!"

But Kenshin was already there, slicing the cord that tied Yahiko's hands, his tattered kimono hanging in shreds over his slumped shoulders. I stopped, dizzy with relief and pain. The wooden cage was sliced clean through from his sword.

Bodies littered the floor, several of them sliced clean in half, but my friends were alive. I nearly passed out from the mixture of relief and horror.

Kenshin freed Yahiko before turning towards me. He swayed on his feet, and the breathless look on his face at seeing me unharmed was enough to make my knees weak. Yahiko, once freed, furiously ripped a bar of wood with his bare hands and poised it like a bokken in front of him, ready to fight. When his glossy eyes caught mine, he smiled shakily. _Thank goodness!_ I moved forward, tears streaming down my face to go meet them, when Kenshin looked past me, and the soft comforting smile slipped from his lips. His face drained of every shade of color.

My heart stopped at that look, and I quickly spun around, expecting the tip of Enishi's sword to collide with my chest. But he was still several steps away, holding Tomoe to his side, as she struggled to get away, a frenzied grin on his lips. But Shinta was there, not five feet away from me, standing next to the hole I'd pulled myself out of.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized they had separated. Of course, they did. They were saving both Yahiko and me. Shinta stood there in his casual clothes, just as tattered and broken as Kenshin's kimono. In that frantic moment, I had forgotten they were blended. Enishi must have forgotten as well, I supposed. Even as relieved tears dripped carelessly down my dirty cheeks, I couldn't help but smile widely at him. "Oh, Shinta!" The relief I felt at seeing him, alone and relatively unharmed, was something I couldn't quite describe.

It felt like home.

But Shinta didn't respond. He didn't even smile at me. My heart froze in my chest when I noticed the strange expression on his face. It was tight, yet entirely calm. His skin had a greyish pale tint that seemed to spread from his previously pink cheeks like a shadow. He simply stood there, his soft purple eyes staring into mine with almost blank incomprehension. A thick, sickening knot filled my stomach as I watched the focus in those beautiful eyes instantly and completely bleed away.

His name choked on my tongue. Glancing down, I saw the blade, thick and shining and covered in blood as it stuck out of Shinta's chest, right where his heart would be. The blade's owner cackled madly from the thick darkness behind him and my legs instantly gave out beneath me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. There, in the darkness, two blue eyes lit up like candlesticks staring back at me, wild, wicked and cunning. The light shone lightly on his wild dark brown hair.

"It's nice to see you _Kaiko_ ," said a voice, deep and dark as the shadows that hid him. "Thank you for making this so easy for me, once again."

 _He wanted to separate them_ , my mind screamed. _Enishi wanted to separate Kenshin and Shinta_.

 _My Shinta._

"No, Enishi!" Tomoe scream bit through all conscious thought, but I couldn't turn away.

Shinta's mouth parted, but no words came out. Only a thin line of scarlet colored blood dripped swiftly down his chin. With eerie peacefulness, Shinta's beautiful eyes softly closed. Completely frozen, I watched, silent tears dripping from my wide eyes, as the blade slid slowly back out of his chest. Several strands of fire red hair fell haphazardly into Shinta's pale face as he tilted sideways, like a puppet having been snipped of his strings, and tumbled to the floor.

 **To Be Continued…**

Author's Notes: Feel free to throw things at me now. But remember, I like _happy_ endings.

Coming up next: Can anyone guess Enishi's ultimate revenge for Kenshin? It's a harsh one.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chichanz: The intensity isn't over yet! Yea, Kaoru is frustrated for a million reasons. If she doesn't get some letup soon, she might dive over the crazycliff with Enishi.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for that! I'm truly happy you're enjoying it!**

 **Stormraven: Yea, crazy sick puppy, and getting crazier! There's more on how Enishi pulled this off in the next chapter, and not too much Tomoe action here. I have my fingers crossed for her. But man, your guesses of vengeance were bru-u-utal! I don't think I have it in me to do that to Kenshin… but Enishi might. Thanks again!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: I really loved Shinta so that part hurt to write… that being said, the story isn't over yet. :) Please don't throw your cat. Lol!**

 **Author's Notes: Enishi is going crazy so, his skills aren't quite up to par to what we're familiar with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

 **CHAPTER 37**

Suddenly, Kenshin's face was there, filling my view. I don't know what I expected when I saw him, but it wasn't this. He was angry, lividly so. The eyes staring at me through the sweat-soaked points of his bangs were shining so gold it made me think of honey being poured through sunlight.

Even if he looked violently dangerous, the way he touched me and spoke to me was just what my gentle rurouni would do. Tenderly cupping my face in his hands, I heard his quiet words, "I'm right here, sweetheart."

It was at that moment I realized with excruciating clarity, just how unfair I had been when Kenshin lost me in the past. " _I'm right here_ ," I had said, as if my past-self had been disposable to him simply because _I_ still existed. Even if we were the same person, that didn't take any of my past self's value away, not to him.

And Shinta was… not disposable to me.

"Why have I been calling you Kenshin this whole time?" I posed the question very quietly, not entirely sure if the words made it past my lips. Tilting my head to the side, I peeked over Kenshin's shoulder. Someone else had walked over, and by the look of their heavy black boots, I expected it was Saito, even though I couldn't drag my eyes away from the way his sudden presence lightly ruffled the bangs on Shinta's pale forehead.

"What was that, Kaoru?"

Kenshin's fingers at my chin, gently prodding me back to him, made me blink. He had asked me a question. Slowly, my eyes slid back to him, focusing on those fiercely golden eyes as if I had been plunged into darkness and they were the light I needed to follow to the end of a pitch-black tunnel.

"I should have called you Himura," I said, my voice oddly steady and calm. Kenshin was always Kenshin when he held a sword… but it disturbed me that I had habitually called him by that name when they were blended. I didn't know what made that so important at that particular moment, but it felt significant somehow, as if I had thrown a blanket over Shinta's bright light, covering him with the name Hiko made up for him, in both lifetimes. A name he didn't accept in this one. He'd made it clear that he would easily respond to either, and I doubted he truly minded, but for some reason now… it mattered to me.

"This isn't real," I whispered, staring up into Kenshin's steady eyes. That face, those eyes, the hands touching my cheeks, they were warm and solid and _tangible_. My mind simply rebelled against the idea that he was dead in this time, even as the evidence lay with crippling clarity right in front of me. Though Kenshin's eyes screamed Battousai, he was watching me in the way I recognized first on Shinta's face, the day I met him in Tomoe's office. That acute glint in his eyes that told me he was examining me like a weatherman trying to decide which direction a hurricane might drift. I wondered if he saw choppy waters looking back at him through my eyes.

Kenshin blinked very softly, undermining the steely look in his blazing eyes, and reached up to gently tuck the hair falling from my ponytail back behind both of my ears. His throat worked as he swallowed down the storm I could plainly see raging inside of him. He was tender with me, all the while reserving lightning for the tall man sneering at us from his black corner.

Kenshin leaned forward until his forehead touched mine, damp and feverish from fighting. "Let me bring you back."

Something inside of me jolted, just once but violently, like the shock of touching metal after dragging your feet across carpet on a cold day.

 _Let me bring you back…_

Two low thumps shook the floor beneath my knees, and those golden eyes still didn't move from my face. He reminded me of an angel at that moment. Avenging and Powerful and infinitely comforting, constantly guarding. His eyes like two small halos circling those deep irises. Only, he wasn't immortal…

"Hey, what gives?" It took a moment for me to register Misao's shrill voice. Vaguely, I realized she and Aoshi must have dropped through another trap door. I was suddenly hyper-aware of my friend straining from her crouch to see over my shoulder, and the immediate gasp once she succeeded. "Oh my god," Misao whispered, placing her hand softly on my shoulder. "Kaoru, no."

Her touch kicked me out of my hypnosis. I slammed my eyes shut, suddenly remembering Okina. I had to tell Misao that Enishi had killed her gramps.

"Hiko?" Yahiko's voice filtered into my muddled thoughts and my eyes cracked open.

Yahiko glanced around, wiping his eyes furiously. "Hiko!" He spun around in a full circle before taking his bokken and throwing it angrily to the floor. "Grandpa!"

I slammed my eyes shut again. If Hiko hid away after all this, my heart couldn't take it.

"I'm here, Yahiko." Hiko appeared from the blackness where current Enishi had vanished moments earlier. Enishi must have freed the others, I thought impassively. And Hiko moved so swiftly I hadn't even noticed he was missing. I hadn't noticed anything. Absently, I was sorry to have missed seeing Hiko storming after the younger man like a colossal, raging bull.

Shinta would have thought that was hilarious.

I watched with numb, detached calm as Hiko passed by, swooping forward to touch his motionless son's chest.

All I could think about was his stunning eyes, the way his nerdy glasses sat on the tip of his nose when he was staring at his computer in concentration. How he absently pushed them up with those long fingers and smiled to himself, under the full awareness that I was watching him. Now his fingers were splayed upwards, gently curled and relaxed, as if he were sleeping. When I ignored the blood soaking his fingertips, maybe I could pretend.

But that wasn't possible. It was everywhere. It was all I could see.

His hair was wild against the white floor, a pool of blood slowly growing beneath him and spreading out until I thought it might drown us all. Had I thought it would help, I would have frantically pressed against the wound, given him CPR, whatever it might take, but it was clear as day that Shinta was… _gone_.

 _This isn't real._

"Where is current Enishi?" I found myself asking. My gaze went to Hiko's large hands as they pressed gently on Shinta's chest. His expression remained carefully controlled, even as the full awareness of his son's missing breath was clear, but I could see the slight tremor in his hands.

"In that hole," Hiko responded, his eyes determinedly fixed on his own hands. He paused for a long moment before adding druggingly, "He's not dead." By the downcast fury on Hiko's face that seemed to be the extent of what he could promise. Which meant, current Enishi was in _really_ bad shape.

Not thirty seconds later a low groan echoed from the shadows. I observed detachedly that current Enishi was moving, crawling out of the darkness with sweat plastered to his indignant face, like a rat emerging from a toilet drain. His arm was bent in a distorted angle, drooping horrifically and sliding against the floor.

In front of me, Hiko stood, uncurling from his position next to his son with a low rumble rippling from his throat. "You should have stayed in your hole."

Tomoe made a distressing noise from the corner of the room, and Kenshin's eyes snapped towards her and Enishi.

"Sister?" Current Enishi demanded, holding his hand out towards her as if in supplication. He wanted her forgiveness.

Had it not been for past Enishi's show of sighing dramatically, I might have forgotten that torturously delusional man even existed. But he did. He was the reason all of this was happening.

"I'm such a disappointment in this lifetime," he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose so his small glasses tipped precariously forward. Tomoe moved towards her brother but past Enishi snatched her hand, yanking her back against his chest. He shook his greying head and tsked her.

Current Enishi slumped to the floor, his head slamming with a low thud, and briskly passed out cold.

Enishi frowned at his counterpart before focusing his attention back on the rest of us, most of whom were standing tight as a bow, waiting for what was coming next. Frustrated and exhilarated all at once, he took Tomoe's hand and dragged her forward with him. "Shinta Himura is dead!" Enishi screamed, making my entire body jump.

For my sake, Kenshin wore a mask of stable gentleness, and I watched as it bled into Battousai's calm fury at the sound of Enishi's voice. Kenshin's hands dropped from my face, down to the hilt of his katana. Slowly, he stood. I wanted to grab him, pull him back to me, but my limbs were frozen, as if I had sprouted roots that drove deep, winding and tangling around the floor beams. Enishi might as well have been shouting in a foreign language for all the attention I was paying him. Because once Kenshin moved, nothing blocked me from Shinta's stone-still body.

When life leaves a body, the animation that makes them who they are is gone, leaving behind a shell that appears almost alien. Not that he wasn't always inhumanly beautiful, but now Shinta just looked _wrong_. How had he landed just right that his face was tilted upwards, as if his arrow-straight nose aimed at a bullseye on the ceiling? He was the wrong color, there was the wrong tilt to his pale lips. It was such a huge contrast to the man I'd come to know, playing video games and laughing on the sofa together, that I simply couldn't accept it.

It was several moments later when a sudden loud _slam_ yanked me from my stupor and I glanced over in surprise to find a glass wall separating Kenshin from me. In fact, I felt a nick of alarm when I discovered that wall divided me from all of them, except Tomoe and Enishi.

Enishi was laughing as he coddled a new injury at his side. Barely breathing, I met Kenshin's eyes, praying internally that he was uninjured. Kenshin's eyes were and insane yellow gleam of pure rage, all the calmness evaporated like dew beneath a hot sun. I jumped when those eyes tilted up dangerously and he appeared to scream with such unadulterated dread and hatred that the glass seemed to vibrate. The others fell to their knees, holding their hands to the ears. But he was like a caged animal, unable to defend when something beloved was ripped away from him and threatened. The look on Kenshin's chilling expression was enough to make every ounce of fear drain from me with a vengeance. The energy that evaporated from my limbs bled back into them, achingly slow at first, and then all at once. Anger and pain were just as motivating as love, but much more dangerous in its absolute wildness.

Enishi would _not_ win. My family was counting on me to stay alive.

"Oh," Enishi exclaimed, "I believe your Kenshin is upset with me." His eyes were wild with excitement as he approached me, and with each step he took something inside of me uncoiled like a snake.

Slowly, I dragged my hot eyes away from Kenshin to glare at him. But I said nothing. Enishi knew exactly how I felt at that moment.

 _So, was this his plan? Was he going to slaughter me while Kenshin helplessly watched?_

"It doesn't matter if I win this fight or not," he taunted. "Do you know why?"

I reached to the side, never taking my eyes off his, and picked up a discarded Katana whose previous owner lie bleeding and breathless on the floor. It was warm and seeped in blood, making my fingers stick to the hilt. The slivers of glass dug deeper into my hands, but the pain was apart of my anger now, a calm, dull thudding of flesh and heartbeat.

"It doesn't matter because I've already won," he answered himself, smiling madly. Tomoe's nails dug into her brother's arm and he winced, gently pushing her away so she stood on the sidelines to watch. His untamed eyes met mine, taunting. "Have you figured it out yet, _dear_ Kamiya Kaoru?"

I reached behind my head to tighten my messy ponytail, and then calmly stood, taking the katana with me. I _had_ figured it out. I'd figured it all out the second Shinta's body hit the blood-stained floor. Still, he told me.

"How long has Kenshin Himura been in this time, Kaoru?" Enishi asked provokingly. "How many months?"

A calm settled over me like a soft mist. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. At that moment, I understood the Battousai's strange quiet rage, and it scared me how I could feel as if he were a completely separate being from Kenshin; one not only capable of killing but skilled enough to do it by the dozens without pause, and at times, completely without any perceptible emotion. That's where the calm came from, and that's what I was feeling right now; Completely separate from Kamiya Kaoru. It was as if all the intense anger and sadness I felt had been locked up in a box somewhere deep inside of me, leaving behind only the intense will to stop this madness. Later, I would open that box up and have a mad breakdown. I lost my Shinta. For now, I had no plan or coherent thought beyond a deep, instinctive need to _protect_ the rest of them.

Enishi was still talking, his voice circling around me like the utterings of a swift little ghost. "Okina lasted two, maybe three weeks before he completely vanished back to his time."

 _Everyone has a breaking point_ , Sanosuke had said. I wondered if I had reached mine. Even without looking at him, I knew Kenshin had reached his.

I felt Enishi beside me, but I didn't recoil, or even flinch as he moved the fallen wisps of hair behind my ear and his hot breath touched my cheek. "His counterpart was dead too."

The glass wall behind me was solid and thick, but at that moment it moved, as if the person behind it had punched it _hard_.

When I opened my eyes again, I found Enishi watching Kenshin with that penetrating stare. He jumped up and down in small leaps like a joyous child. I didn't dare turn around to see Kenshin's face at that moment because I knew it would break my concentration. Right now, I was ready to give Enishi everything I had in this fight.

I stepped to the side, and Enishi's wild eyes cut to mine, following me as I circled him. He was right. In a way, he had won. As I passed in front of him Enishi's eyes cut over to where Shina lie motionlessly on the hard floor. He hadn't moved once. If he was dead, Enishi was right. Kenshin would fade back, and without Okina or the blueprints to build another time machine, I couldn't go with him.

I couldn't think of a more effective way to torture us than that; divided by centuries of time, unable to get to one another.

I took my stance, bending all the way down, one palm pressed flat to the floor as the other tightened around the swords hilt. I didn't have a sheath, but it didn't matter. If I held the sword back far enough, the force of my swipe should be enough to do some damage.

Watching me, Enishi bit his lip in anticipation, like a child ready to play his favorite game. "I see you've been practicing."

I gave him just enough time to take ahold of his hilt. "Barely."

And then I sprang forward, swinging the sword from my side. Enishi swung forward as well, surprising me when he stopped my attack with his hilt. My sword dug into the thick material, and I glanced up to find Enishi's wide smile greeting me, only inches from my face. "Surprise!" He ducked suddenly, making a quick turn, and thrust the point of his sword forward. I leapt back, but not before it penetrated my side. Stumbling backwards, I clenched my teeth as I grabbed the fiery hot wound. It wasn't very deep, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Pain was not something I was used to yet, and it didn't seem Enishi shared his toleration of it with me. Tears filled my eyes and I was breathing heavily. Behind me, the glass vibrated again, and still I refused to look.

"Stop Enishi!" Tomoe screamed from the sideline. She had fallen to her knees, looking small and broken.

Enishi's smile fell from his face as he turned to watch her. "I'm sorry sister, but she cannot replace me!"

 _Replace him? Me?_

I peered at him through a wisp of hairs that had fallen in my eyes. "You're sick, Enishi."

His eyes cut to mine, this time slanted with anger. "You're steeling her affection away from me. Don't think I cannot see it!"

Enishi attacked, throwing his sword over his head. He swept it down so swiftly, that I didn't have time to do anything except throw my sword in front of me. I fell on my back with the force of his attack, pushing up with both hands against the dull side of my blade. And still Enishi came, his sword unrelenting against mine. As I tried to catch my breath, his blade pressed closer and closer, the muscles in his arms bulging.

"I love my sister!" He screamed, a blue vein popping in his forehead. "You cannot have her!"

"What you feel is obsession, not love." I spoke through clenched teeth, my muscles straining agonizingly under the force of his. "When you love someone, you desire their happiness. You don't take it away from them!"

The wounds on my hands had begun to bleed again and I was aware of the warm stickiness dripping down my forearms. There was no way I was getting out of this attack alive like this. I wasn't nearly strong enough. The best I could hope for was being clipped by the blade instead of being slashed in half by it. So, I rolled to the side. Enishi's blade slipped from mine, slashing the skin of my upper arm.

I screamed, and suddenly his arms were around me, lifting me completely off my feet. He threw me aside, and my back slammed into the glass with a violence that knocked all breath from my body. For a few moments, I was too dazed to move.

Enishi approached me, eyes wild with fury, ignoring the low sounds of Tomoe's crying. I lay very still, watching him with guarded hostility, when suddenly I became aware that we were no longer the only ones in the room.

A short form teetered out of the darkness. Yes, I _understood_ Battousai's strange calm, but I certainly hadn't mastered it. Gein had come to take Shinta's body away.

As if someone has shot me with a needle filled with adrenalin, I bolted off the floor. "NO!"

Enishi had already raised his sword to attack me. Just as Hiko and I had practiced in the woods, I planted my sword into the floor, using the force to leap into the air. It was surprisingly easy this time, with the motivation to stop Gein from taking Shinta away. With a scream I lifted the sword and slashed down, cutting Enishi in the shoulder before landing in a crouch behind him.

He stumbled backwards into the glass and grasped his shoulder.

Gein was yanking Shinta by the arms when I pointed my blade to his throat, the breath heaving through my teeth. He turned slowly, looking up at me with those dark, rat-like eyes. "Leave him," I hissed, " _you_ can't have him."

Gein blinked, and slowly stood. A low chuckle sprang from his throat in such quick succession it matched the pattering sound of the rain outside. "I would my dear, but you see, I'm in need of some more _ingredients_."

"No, Gein." Tomoe had moved forward, blocking the miniature man from Shinta's body. "You will not take him away from Kaoru."

I thought that box was tightly sealed away, keeping my emotions hidden. But I was too new, too inexperienced, too emotionally wounded. Hearing those words, my heart went on an instant rampage. Furious and terrible tears spilled suddenly over my cheeks. Shinta was dead. Who knew what Gein was planning to do with him now.

 _You can't take him away from me!_

Enishi laughed, and when I glanced back at him, he was looking at me with a mixture of defiance and gratification. "Already sister, you do more for her than me." When his eyes met mine, the humor bled into fury as quickly as one could snap a finger. "I dream about Kenshin Himura killing my sister every night! And now you're taking her away from me! How dare you!"

Blood and adrenalin pounded in my veins. Enishi had a will of iron, which I could not bend, and a spectacularly quick temper which both confused and fascinated me. Now I knew why Tomoe had become a therapist.

"I'm not taking her away from you! You're pushing her away! Don't you understand?" I'd lost a hold of that necessary calm, and suddenly I found myself wanting to haphazardly swing the sword in a tornado until Enishi was swept up and simply disappeared in it's vortex.

 _Don't, Kaoru!_

He advanced on me swiftly and I surged to the side. I barely had time to register the hiss of his sword as it slashed beside my ear, clipping several strands of my hair in it's descent. That would have killed me, but it also provided me an opening. Pivoting on my heel, I slashed the sword horizontally. I was both elated and terrified when I felt the steel sink into flesh, cutting it open like soft butter.

Enishi hissed in a harsh breath. For a brief moment a flash of terror cut through my belly, but Enishi was holding his arm. I hadn't dealt a deadly blow, but it did knock the sword from his long fingers.

"STOP ENISHI!" I screamed, picking up his discarded sword and angling it to his throat.

Enishi sagged heavily against the wall, emptying his lungs in one hard breath. From the corner of my eyes, I saw movement behind the glass, but still I refused to look, refused the distraction, the empty helplessness. Enishi's shoulders began to quake heavily. For a moment, I thought I had broken him. Finally, this insane man had reached his limit. But they weren't sobs wracking his body, rather, he was laughing. Laughing so hard, in fact, that the glasses slipped off his nose and cracked in several pieces on the floor. He let out a loud sigh and cornered his beady eyes to me. "How high can you jump, dear Kaoru?"

Blood and adrenaline pounded in my veins at the first click I heard. Without a thought, I leapt, just as I'd seen Kenshin do earlier. The blades punched through the floor. Tomoe screamed, but they seemed to focus solely on the tile beneath me. They slipped back into the floor just as quickly.

I landed on my side after, slipping on something wet on the floor. A dull throbbing started in my left thigh that got heavier and more agonizing with each passing second. I grasped the area, unsure if the stickiness I felt there was the bleeding from my hands or from the new wound. But panic set in quickly when I glanced down at the gaping laceration in my thigh. It took me a moment to realize I had slipped on a puddle of my own blood. In and of itself, it wasn't a fatal injury, but as I scrambled to get up, scorching pain struck through my body like a lightening bolt.

I could handle to small cuts on my arm and stomach, but without the ability to stand upright, and nowhere to flee, I was entirely at Enishi's mercy.

He stalked towards me with a look of joyful rage in his wide eyes, swooping his sword down before bringing it up in an arch above his head.

 _Yahiko can't watch me die!_

My heart gave a loud responding thump. "Let Tomoe kill me!"

It was enough. He paused, mid-swing. For a moment I wondered if he had forgotten Tomoe was even there, he had been so blatantly fixated on killing me. But at the sound of her name, his bewildered eyes cleared and immediately snapped to where his sister still guarded Shinta's body from Gein.

Tomoe let out a strangled sound, watching me with a look of pure incredulity. I hadn't really thought anything before I yelled it out, nothing beyond, _your life matters_ and _don't die_.

Why that came out, I had no idea, but in the back of my mind now, I thought I might congratulate Tomoe for showing such expressive reactions. At least I knew she didn't want me to die.

Slowly, Enishi brought his sword down. "A very interesting concept, dear girl, but I know you're trying to manipulate me," he accused, looking amused once again.

I let out a bitter laugh. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Touché! I fear I should thank you. It would have spoiled everything had I killed you now." The sharp tip of his katana drug out a terrible noise as it scratched across the floor. "You _are_ a funny one."

My feet flexed against the hard floor, warm blood seeping sickly between my toes. What did he mean by _it would have spoiled everything_? "And _you_ are insane."

Twisting carefully, I winced, letting out a high-groan as I managed to lean to one side and stand up, heavily supporting my weight on one foot. My other leg bled with alarming swiftness, even though I was almost certain the cut had missed the artery.

I was upright for a heartbeat before sagging heavily against the wall, emptying my lungs in one hard breath. I'd imagined what it would feel like to be stabbed, especially after finding Kenshin the first time at Riverside Park, watching the shining blade sink deep in my belly, but it was a far cry from numbness now. The pain was hot, like metal laid out in solid sun, and it throbbed with every thudding heartbeat.

When I regained my composure, I found Enishi was watching me with his hand half outstretched, his eyes wide and pleading.

It was just like in the room, when he slapped me and then apologized like a sinner begging forgiveness from a higher power. Only this time he seemed to catch himself before he gave in to the strange inclination. With a loud groan, he quickly snatched his hand back. I blinked and opened my eyes with a gasp, finding him inches away from my face.

"Stop doing that," he demanded. There was a hard, accusing look in his eyes as he stared at me.

I hadn't done _anything_ , but I something told me saying so would only make him revert to lashing out again. For the second time today I kept my mouth shut. It was a new record.

Enishi's eye twitched. He let out a hard breath and turned to walk away from me. He was losing his mind too swiftly for his revenge plans to keep up. That much was clear. His emotions swung like a dunny door in a windstorm.

It didn't take more than a hard breath from me for him to whirl around again, faster than my eyes could follow, and suddenly I jerked up when his lips touched my ear. I had just enough time to distinguish the swell of tears in his eyes before he gripped my wrists. The glass dug further into my flesh and I screamed in pain, struggling wildly against him.

"I've won! Shinta is dead!" he hissed, his lips moving against my earlobe like the kiss from a lover. I jerked away, but that only made him press in closer. "Say it! Say, Shinta Himura is dead!"

Unable to summon the words from my clouded mind, I answered with my elbow instead. Enishi let go of me for just a moment and I grabbed his arm, sinking my teeth into his wound like a ravenous animal. Blood poured into my mouth like warm metal.

Enishi didn't even seem to _feel_ it.

So I spat in his eyes, and Enishi stumbled back with a yell that made my ears throb, rubbing at them furiously. Heart hammering, I stumbled away, spitting twice more to wrench the taste of his blood from my mouth, and glanced from side to side. _Where can I go?_ I was jailed in this room. Fated to live out the rest of my short life fighting with insanity incarnate.

Enishi caught up with me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me down, my back hit the floor so hard I felt something crack, whether a bone or a tile, I wasn't sure at first. And then there was a sound, sharp and heavy, and Enishi's head whipped around.

I felt each individual finger as he released his hold on my scalp and took in a shaking breath as he stood. The second he let go, I scrambled away in a backward crabwalk, but he was too focused on the glass wall separating us from the others to even notice I had gotten away.

Enishi's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

It took me a minute to see the broken tile littering the floor next to Yahiko's foot, his tearstained face pressed anxiously against the glass, the smirk on Hiko's stern lips, the utter stillness settling over everyone behind the glass as they simply _watched_. And then I glanced up to discover a giant hole in the ceiling.

That's when the sharp tip of Kenshin's katana slid through the tiled ceiling above us like a steel lightning bolt, making fiberglass and white dust rain down. I covered my head with my arms, just as the ceiling opened and Kenshin plunged through, landing in a crouch in front of me, blocking my body like an avenging angel.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	38. Chapter 38

**Stormraven: Thanks so much! I've been doing a lot more reading lately (when I actually have the time) and that always helps with my own writing. It kind of opens up the imagination. I looooooved your guesses. I'm not going to say anything more about it… :)**

 **Chichanz: Tension is STILL on! Ha! Poor Kaoru. For her to feel that kind of rage is a little heartbreaking I think. Especially with her morals. More on that soon! Thank you so much!**

 **SesshaTetsuko: That's so nice, thank you! I've been trying to work more on my descriptions because I've read some beautiful literature where they just capture the imagination so well. I honestly wondered if I could pull it off. If I end up going overboard, please let me know. Lol. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Author's Notes: To all of you wondering what the heck is wrong with Tomoe, please remember what she's been through in the last 48 hours. Don't give up hope in her yet! Kaoru is very OCD in the first half of this chapter. Don't forget, Kaoru and Kenshin blended as well… :) As exhilarating as it's been, I'm really looking forward to writing another chapter without fighting in it, I must say. And I miss Sano!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.**

 **CHAPTER 38**

"Everything will be okay now, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin's voice was a low hum, each syllable like the cold leak of a dark secret, promising blood. I stared, wide-eyed as a doe, my tongue thick and heavy in my mouth, and my thigh throbbing as the bleeding slowed to a light trickle.

"You're suffering now, aren't you, Battousai?" The blue of Enishi's eyes were too small, white with wildness as they stayed locked on Kenshin while his hands opened and closed in tight fists. He was like an overflowing bottle of bubbly champagne, bursting with sheer joy. At that moment I found his absolute glee at seeing someone else's suffering to be just as terrifying as Kenshin's calm rage.

With a flick of his arms, Enishi shed his robe, letting the stained fabric pool at his ankles. "Next, I will make you _both_ scream!"

I stared at his large biceps, straining with an eccentric mixture of suppressed anger and pure exhilaration. I half expected to see tiny footprints on the blue veins where they pushed up from his skin, prominent as a map making a trail to his forearm and disappearing beneath his bloodied sleeve. The room was poorly vinylated, and I was having trouble breathing, the air thick with the scent of blood and sweat.

"Kenshin," the barest of whispers. My hands shook as I pressed them to my burning thigh.

Kenshin kept his back to me, his entire body straight as a streetlight, tense with such fury that the sweltering air seemed to crack with it. Just as I was thinking that very thought, thunder roared outside, intermingling with the heavy drumbeat of my heart. Distractedly, I thought we must have been in a corner room to hear it so clearly.

"You will not get close enough to touch her again, Enishi." Kenshin took a single, straight-backed step to the side, carrying himself with such trained grace that his kakama drifted across his ankles as if it were being carried by a gentle current of water. He never looked at me, keeping his flaming eyes steadily fixed on the dangerous man in front of us. "Stand down now!"

Enishi threw his head back and laughed sharply. "Never!" He followed Kenshin like a Lion watching his prey, absolutely still except his eyes. Once, when I was a little girl, my father caught the outside grill on fire, which knocked over the leftover gasoline. It burst instantly, and the flames lifted into the air like the spiraling colors of the northern lights, a flame burning so hotly it turned blue. Enishi's eyes, rimmed with red, burned with that same blue fire as they fixed solely on their prey. His lips moved quickly and quietly, the same word repeating on his tongue like a chant: "Sister, sister, sister, sister…"

"As you wish." Kenshin's fingertips caressed the hilt of his sword, the gentle stroke of a lover, and then he uttered the words that changed everything, "Your life will end now, Enishi."

Time stopped with my gasp. I understood now that it wasn't a question of Kenshin breaking his promise not to kill. It was not _remembering_ the promise existed, like a simple word drifting through the back of your consciousness, just beyond the grasp of your searching lips. In Kenshin's mind, Enishi was not even a man anymore. He was an apparition, scarcely a shadow of a human being. He might not even comprehend the kill until after the deadly blow was dealt.

 _Save him!_ My subconscious screamed.

A slow grin crawled up Enishi's pale lips as he sank to the ground, pressing his heel into the floor. Kenshin grasped his hilt.

"Attack, Battousai!" Enishi let out an animalistic snarl and leapt.

The hair at my temple flew up and Kenshin was no longer in front of me. I'd never seen anything like it. There were sounds of clashing swords like lightening strikes, the hiss of blades zooming through the air.

 _God-like speed._

It was hardly an exaggeration. Ghostly figures of red and grey slashed through the air like bullets from a gun, plummeting into flesh. Blood splattered against the glass wall and Yahiko vaulted backwards, smacking into Hiko's chest. Whose blood? I couldn't tell. But the panicked revelation that only one of them would walk away from this fight grated into the back of my mind. Kenshin would either kill or die. Had Enishi been any other man, he would have died a dozen times over. But he'd been holding back when he'd fought me. There was no way he hadn't been. From the swift images my mind was able to catch, they were evenly matched.

My mind raced, gripping like stiff, clawing fingers for a resolution.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized I was screaming.

Screaming Kenshin's name.

It did nothing.

 _Know your skill, Kaoru!_

They paused. Kenshin skidding on his heels from the impact of Enishi's attack. His palm whacked against the floor and he took in several heaping breaths. The sleeve of his kimono was slashed open, revealing a line of blood that dripped down his muscled arm like ice cream melting from a sugar cone.

One second, he was down, the next he raised his burning eyes to Enishi and became a blur again. I heard Enishi grunt and something rang clear as a bell in my mind. I gasped when he spun, using the force of his own hands to block Kenshin's attack.

That defense Enishi just used… I had seen it. In my minds eye, I could almost _feel_ my muscles and bones bending and curling with each precise movement.

I knew I could do this.

Enishi fell, still chuckling happily in the face of his own death. His sword fell to the floor with a loud _clink,_ whistling against the tile until it banged against the corner wall.

Kenshin's opening was clear.

Behind the glass, Yahiko's walnut brown eyes rounded, pleading with me to do _something_. So I did.

Kenshin thrusted forward and I viciously shrieked, " _Kill him, Battousai_!"

Those yellow eyes instantly snapped to mine, and I detected a distinct hint of uncertainty upon hearing my uncharacteristic cry. It was the last thing he expected to hear me say. But it caused the distraction that I desperately needed. Kenshin shook his head once and snarled. Just as his flaming eyes returned to his enemy, I suddenly leapt up, pushing past the pain in my thigh, swifter than even Kenshin had the chance to react. The attack seemed to flow, clicking into place seamlessly as I focused my attention on ending this now!

Suddenly, I was in front of Enishi, blocking Kenshin from a deadly thrust. I felt the cold steel of his sword as it slid forward, trapped between my palms, and I twisted beneath it, groaning in pain as I made a full circle, hoping to wrench it free from his grasp. For a moment I couldn't breathe. Kenshin was watching me with violent retribution for an infinitesimal fraction of time. Then his eyes cleared, and instantly his face crumpled. I felt a piece of him die in that moment, as a low groan ripped through his pale lips.

And slowly, achingly slowly, time moved forward again. I glanced down, and even as my heart broke at the look on Kenshin's face, I was elated at the sight of the blade trapped in my palms, the tip a hairsbreadth from my belly.

My eyes snapped to his. "Alive!" I choked out, a near hysterical laugh shoving past my lips as I wrenched Kenshin's katana from his hands and spun around. As easily as he let it go, I might as well have sucked the adrenaline straight from his body with a straw.

Before I understood what I was doing, I bent my knees, slowly raising the sword in a threatening arch above my head. Kenshin was swaying in the wake of believing he'd killed me, and Enishi lie cackling hysterically on the floor, blood pouring from his side.

It was much like the wound Akira had given to Sano. "You need surgery," I said, dreamily, feeling my throat thicken as I tottered to the side. "I hope you've taken good care of Megumi."

I steadied myself, feeling like a drunkard staggering from an all-night bender, but the floor still kept teetering like a weight scale.

And Enishi kept laughing.

And each staggering high-pitched breath he gulped into his lungs felt like a nail being driven into my skull.

Here I was, standing over the man who had been tormenting Kenshin, me, and our friends for several months now. Despite his laughter, he hid his face beneath his arm like a beaten child trying to shield himself away from a brash whipping. And that's what he was; a child. A child who had lost his mother, and then his beloved sister who had replaced that tender spot in his heart.

But my eyes rounded as I stared at him, and the thundering in my ears seemed to grow louder and louder. I wondered if I had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

 _Drop the sword, Kaoru._

I clinched it tighter instead, my heart hardening in my chest. Mentally and emotionally, I was trapped somewhere between fury, compassion and complete disbelief. And my body wasn't sure what to do with this strange feeling; _wanting_ to end a life. Wicked as he might be, it was still a life, still precious. That's what I truly believed. And not without it's terrible losses, we had won this battle. As far as I could tell, Enishi was splintering like a broken bone. If his sanity hadn't shattered yet, it would very soon. His selfishness in desiring to torture Kenshin had taken him down. Had I not inherited his own skill, I would be dead. And if he had not blended repeatedly, he might have won this fight.

Beside me, I could almost feel Kenshin's intensity dying down, like a wilting candlewick. And I was the complete opposite, like a wild animal, untamed and beaten to the point where I felt on the brink of insanity or slavery. Even the coppery taste of my enemy's blood still lingered on my tongue.

 _Drop the sword, Kaoru._

The trembling that started in my heart rushed out to my stomach, and then my limbs. The sword shook so hard I could barely keep it lodged between my fingers, numb from blood loss, as the adrenaline I'd felt coursing through my limbs ebbed away with each heavy breath.

My Shinta was dead...

"You have taken _everything_ from me, Enishi!" I spat.

He peeked up at me through his folded arms, and his laugh intensified. Then he coughed, spitting blood and mucus on the floor. When he finished, his eager eyes flashed up to mine. "I see the Battousai blended with you as well, Miss Kamiya! Good! Let it out! _Kill me!_ I dare you! Watching you destroy yourself because of him will be all the more satisfying! Then he can fade back into his time knowing what he's turned you into!"

My body went instantly cold. I had forgotten that I'd lost my shoes, and my feet touched cool tile, wet with the blood of several of Enishi's victims, most of whom were his own fighters. The blade was above my head. All I had to do was swipe it down and end him. End all of this.

And then Kenshin's face was in front of me. He was pale. So pale in fact, that the spray of dried blood across his cheek made me think of a pomegranate seed bursting on rice paper. His brows were drawn, eyes wide and swirling with that strange, beautiful violet. All I could think was _why isn't he angry_ _with me?_

As soon as my heart stopped roaring in my ears, I would ask him, but for now his eyes seemed wide as ripe plums, and I could almost hear my heart crack in two at the pitiful sight.

 _He can't disappear from my life. He just can't._

I took in several heavy gulps of air, trying to contain myself, and suddenly Kenshin reached over, steadying my trembling hands.

"Kaoru…" There was no anger in his voice, only a desperate worry. It was only when he touched me that I realized he had been speaking to me.

"Kenshin?" I whimpered, clutching the blade. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

He should be angry. I'd done it again, placed myself in infinite danger, and not by the enemy this time, but by his own blade. But the eyes gazing back at me had rounded and cleared, purple as the petals of a Crocus flower washed with sunlight.

My Rurouni.

Distantly, I realized that my madness was proving to ground him, bringing him back from the brink. What is it they say? _When one is weak, the other is strong._

A moment ago, I was the strong one, and now it was his turn.

 _Killing is wrong!_ My mind screamed. _No matter what!_

"This isn't you, Kaoru-dono."

I choked on a cynical burst of laughter. "It isn't _you_ either." My eyes drifted past him. Enishi was watching us, peaking like a spoiled, bratty child beneath his arm, secret glee leaking from his expression as if we were siblings receiving unjust punishment for _his_ disobedience. The wrongness of it lit a fire behind my eyes, until I felt the burning in my skull, blinding me with rage. Shaking, I snarled, "I don't know what I'm like when someone has stolen you away from me, Kenshin!"

Enishi's sudden sigh of relief was painfully and unmistakably audible. His smile remained, but he was tired. "And now you understand me, Kaoru Kamiya," he said, dropping his arms to the ground. His head bent, and he stared at the blood-soaked floor as if he were recalling some excitable dream. He chuckled once more, broad shoulders bouncing. "I knew you would."

Enishi dropped a bolder in Kenshin's calm waters, and a sudden tidal wave brewed behind his eyes as they fixed on the broken man on the floor. "You still killed in this lifetime, Enishi. That you did. Even though you never lost your sister here. Kaoru couldn't possibly understand taking a life like that."

Kenshin was right; I didn't understand Enishi, and this wasn't me. Even if I hated what Enishi had done to us, I would never comprehend his wicked plotting, his utter disrespect for human life.

A drop of cold sweat dripped down the crease of my nose as I watched him, eyes set in excitable anticipation for his own death. I was breathing, yet I felt like I was drowning. Each desperate gulp of air seemed to be laced with water, flooding my lungs instead of breathing life into them.

 _"Miss Kaoru…"_ that soft voice. _"Kaoru…"_

I blinked. I breathed.

 _"_ _A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of men can believe. But, to tell you the truth, I much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk over the truth. Indeed I do."_

I could see his face, on that very day, clear as the one watching me now. That sweet smile, crinkling his purple eyes. I choked on a painful sob but kept my eyes firmly planted on the man ahead of me.

 _"_ _Killing is wrong,"_ I had said, _"No matter what."_

That's what I believed. It's what I would always believe. These feelings of wanting to kill, they didn't belong to me. I wasn't like Enishi. How could I even think…?

I licked my lips, tasting its salty slickness, and slowly lowered the tip of the blade to the floor. Without warning, I twisted to the side and promptly vomited. It hurt everywhere, my injuries throbbing with each heave of my stomach. The warmth of Kenshin's hand touched my back and I heard the low rumble of a jungle cat emanating from his chest. When it was over, I stood straight and wiped my mouth with the edge of my shirt.

Enishi lifted his head and his eyes slowly widened in disappointment. Even as his sister sat not ten feet away, he still wanted to die to get rid of that pain he barely endured when he lost her as a child.

Taking a deep, shuttering breath, I finally spoke. "Kenshin is right. I don't understand you, Enishi," I said softly. "You tried to make me understand, but I don't. I understand _protecting_ the people I love, but I will never understand killing and hurting and revenge, even at the cost of those you hold closest to your heart." I glanced pointedly over at Tomoe, whose face seemed to have frozen in place like a breathtaking ice sculpture. The only emotion she showed at all were the tears dripping down her chin as if she'd been left out too long in the warmth of sunlight. My throat worked heavily at seeing her this way. I could barely swallow past the lump lodged there. Sadly, I glanced down again at her brother.

"I forgive you," I said softly, Shinta's smile pressing on my mind like a tattoo. "You deserve to die, but I forgive you. Do you know why?"

Enishi stared at his sister in silence, but his throat worked roughly, his adams apple bobbing like a buoy. But he ignored me.

"Life is precious," I answered for him, "and your life is precious to someone I love. I can't take anything else away from her."

Kenshin glanced down, letting out a long breath, his bangs hiding his eyes. He took the sword from me with exaggerated care. I hadn't realized I'd been gripping it so tightly I could have climbed it until he began delicately peeling my stiff fingers away. It dropped to the floor with a resounding clink and he kicked it away as if the very sight of it disgusted him. The hilt touched Tomoe's shoe, making her jolt. Tentatively, she stared down at it, thick tears seemed to melt from her dark eyes. Kenshin watched her for a moment before turning back to me. He held my hands in his, examining the blood and the glass still lodged into my skin. I saw his breath speed up, felt the tremor in his hands, and I knew we had to lend each other strength at this moment.

"It's okay, Kenshin," I crooned softly, "We're alright. It's alright now." I pressed my lips to the top of his head and inhaled deeply, and he let go of my hands to clench at the cloth of my shirt, leaning into my touch with a thankful sigh for a brief, vulnerable moment. A heartbeat later, he stepped to my side. We were in this together, fighting our internal demons as one, even if it only lasted a few short moments. Because it wouldn't be alright when we disappeared from each other's lives, but we'd mount that hurdle when we came to it.

Enishi shriveled like a blade of grass caught up in a wildfire. He stared at his sister who refused to meet his eye, and I cringed with pity when I saw his fingers dig into the floor, unconsciously trying to claw his way through.

It made me hyperaware of my own injuries, and suddenly it was as if the floor had turned into quicksand, wanting to swallow me up. I took hold of Kenshin's arm for support, feeling as if my legs had turned into popsicle sticks, cold and unable to support my weight any longer.

Kenshin tugged me against his body and I pressed my face into the crook of his shoulder. My bleery eyes cracked open to find Shinta's body once more, stiff and pale, and everything in me crumpled all at once.

"What are Gein's _ingredients_ for, Enishi?" Kenshin asked, and I felt the hum of his eerily low voice against the tip of my nose as I attempted to stifle a sob against his throat.

Enishi started chuckling again, as if it were all some elaborate joke, and our friends would jump through the glass all at once, exclaiming "You got PUNK'D!" Then Hiko would call us both idiots and explain in annoyance how _there's no such thing as time travel_. And then Shinta would open his eyes and sit up, muttering something about me pummeling him with my bokken later for pulling a stunt like this.

I blinked, imagining it all playing out, and let out a tiny chuckle. "Yea, I would," I muttered against Kenshin's skin.

He tilted his head. "What was that, Kaoru-dono?"

But instead of answering, the inevitable tug of darkness began to pull at my eyelids. Now that I wasn't moving, my nerves seemed to hum from the pain. Swaying, my legs folded beneath me. Before I collapsed to the floor, Kenshin's arms went around me, lifting me up into his arms with a low grunt.

"She's okay, Yahiko," I heard him say.

It was dark then, a sweet and consuming darkness that numbed the pain of my injuries and the pain of reality. Dreams were better. Dreams were safe. In my dreams I could conjure up sweet smiles, lingering kisses, yellow roses and then scent of pine needles... If only I could dream forever.

"You're a disappointment in both lifetimes Enishi Yukishiro." That voice! I wasn't sure if this was another tease of my imagination or not, but Shishio's deep, thrumming words filtered through the darkness. Kenshin's arms tightened around me, his chin touching my forehead.

"Shishio," he said, as if to confirm my thoughts. Then, "I see you've blended," and it sounded much like an accusation.

My brows drew together, head heavy as a bucket of stones. "He's _been_ blended," I moaned into his collar.

"Very perceptive, Mister Himura." A woman's voice!

 _Yumi_ … it sounded like Yumi.

It was surprisingly difficult to peel my eyes open. A blurry image of a woman in a deep purple kimono stood a few feet away, shielded by the light shadows in the corner of the room, her hand clutching Shishio's bandaged forearm. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, strands of deep maroon framing her narrow face. She looked different than before; less skittish and more content. _Blended_ , Kenshin had said. But Yumi hadn't time traveled yet…

I bolted upright, nearly smacking Kenshin's chin. "Enishi's machine!" I nearly squealed, digging my fingers into Kenshin's collar as life and power flooded back into my limbs like a broken dam. His eyes met mine, wide with unspoken hope that he dared not give words to, but that my heart couldn't help but scream. I touched his cheek and whispered, "If he hasn't destroyed it yet, I can go with you!"

Enishi started laughing again, and Shishio's red-rimmed eyes cornered over to him in annoyance.

There was a sudden sound, a pounding coming from the floor beside Tomoe and Shinta, and everyone froze. Kenshin's grasp on me tightened, his knees bending as if to prepare to leap away from a shooting blade. I stared at the floor, transfixed on a single white tile, and something in my heart strangely leapt with hope instead of horror. It was quiet and calm for a single moment, and then _BOOM_! Both Tomoe and I jolted as that single area of the floor lifted from a blunt force pummeling below it. It happened again, one more time, before quieting.

 _Megumi and Sano!_ I thought, nearly laughing out loud at the idea of him punching the ceiling in irritation of missing a fight. _They're alive!_

Enishi laughed louder, clutching his hand to his side in his hysterics.

This time Shishio's black lips curled in menace while watching the madman. His fingers stroked across his chin meditatively. "It seems Enishi Yukishiro has checked out of this game, Battousai. I suppose if _he's_ not going to kill you, I'll allow you to say your goodbye's. After all, you did release me from my jailcell, however _reluctantly_." He stepped forward out of the darkness, clutching something in his hand. "My turn," he hissed. He pressed a button and the floor dropped beneath my friends.

"No Shishio!" Kenshin shouted.

I gasped in horror, reaching out as Yahiko's mouth opened in a soundless scream before he disappeared. "Yahiko!"

Kenshin's teeth snapped on a snarl as we spun to face Shishio. Then, like terrifying apparitions, each member of the Juppongatana seemed to melt into the room, their bodies like shadows as they appeared through the wall, standing behind their master with smiles on their faces and determination lighting in their eyes.

Gein happily bounced up off the ground beside Tomoe with glittering laughter as he reached for Shinta. "I'll be taking that now, my dear."

"NO!" I screamed, just as Tomoe swung at him.

Shishio barked out a laugh and then snarled, "This house is extremely interesting!" And with a single press of his thumb, Kenshin and I dropped into the darkness below.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	39. Chapter 39

Chichanz: I agree! Kenshin and Kaoru have been through enough already. Enishi just keeps throwing things their way. Don't worry, this one's a little lighter.

Skenshingumi: Awww, that's awesome! Thank you! I'm sorry for pulling the rug out from under with Shinta though! I think you're right about Enishi, Kaoru would never fall for someone who killed, and continued to kill as mercilessly as he did. He killed that family because they were happy… wtf? I'm glad the brutality of the last couple chapters didn't scare you off, though I fear it might have done some others. And yes, Shishio is back! Hopefully you keep enjoying! Thanks again!

Author's Notes: After dragging our torn hearts through the mud, finally, a little hope…

 **CHAPTER 39**

 _In my dreams, Shinta slipped into Enishi's dark cavern as if swept inside by an invisible current, his body eerily mangled and broken, his eyes open and staring, disconcertingly alert._

 _"_ _Kaoru?" His voice echoed as if he were in a deep cave. His violet eyes twitched before making a full circle as they searched for me. The wobbly eyes of a doll, and the body of a lifeless puppet, tangled and thrown about without care._

 _I tried to respond, to cry out, but thick, metallic liquid filled my mouth, choking me._

 _His thin-framed glasses slid to the tip of his nose and slipped to the floor. A figure cloaking in black stepped forward from the shadows behind him, crunching the glasses beneath a heavy black boot. Instantly, Shinta's eyes glazed over and the color in his cheeks faded to ashen grey. A sudden vacuum of air sucked him swiftly into the darkness._

DON'T GO!

 _My mouth opened into a mindless, soundless scream and I jerked awake._

I woke on a bed with silent tears dripping below my ears, hardly able to catch my breath. My chest hurt from the quiet sobs, and I touched my swollen lips with the tip of my dry tongue.

"Shinta," I moaned softly, feeling as if a snail were dragging its slimy body across my hand. My eyes popped open to find a pair of dark chocolate eyes fixed on my palm, digging tiny shards of glass from my skin with tweezers. "Megumi!"

For a moment, I was so completely disoriented that I could almost convince myself that the past several days had been a dream. But the snail was thread she used to close the deep wounds from my fight with Enishi, and the slime was my blood. Instantly I felt sick. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Megumi's cheeks looked almost sunken beneath the harsh light, her eyes rimmed red. She'd been crying too.

"So thirsty," I croaked.

Megumi paused to hand me a small paper cup. I took it, gulping down the liquid greedily, and held it out to her for more.

She took the cup and sat it back on the table. "You'll get sick if you drink too much at once. Now hold still, please," she scolded, her red lips twisted in concentration as she wiped a cloth across my skin.

After a while, the dim shadow of sleep cleared from my soggy subconsciousness, and my teeth clamped together once the pain, physical and emotional, filtered through. "I w-want to see Shinta."

Megumi took in a deep breath, and my eyes went to the front of her canary yellow scrubs. Blood soaked the fabric like spilled wine. Was that all mine?

"That horrific little man took his body. I'm sorry."

I nodded, my lips trembling as I reached up with my bandaged free hand to touch my fingertips to my face. Maybe I was making sure I was really there, I wasn't sure. "Wh-Where's Yahiko?! K-Kenshin?" At the mention of their names I broke down in new tears.

Megumi clamped my hand down to the small table beside me. "Hush, little girl. This isn't over yet. Yahiko is with Hiko." I stared at her without comprehension and Megumi rolled her eyes in frustration. "They've separated us by two's. Don't ask me why." Her eyes lifted to the door in the corner of the room where the sounds of dripping water echoed through. "Kenshin is washing."

 _Washing?_ "So, w-we're not dead?" I asked, idiotically. "Wh-What about the spikes? Enishi said the f-floor would open up to spikes." Belatedly, I blinked as I glanced around the dimly lit room. It was much like before, waking in the striped wallpapered room, only this one was bigger. I was lying on a large bed in the corner of the room, the same vomit colored green blanket spread across the low mattress, and ugly brown carpet covering the floor.

Megumi's tweezers bit into my soft skin as if they'd evolved teeth. "I guess he lied. For whatever reason, they're holding us here instead of killing us."

So Shinta died trying to save me from falling… onto a _bed_!? My right hand, already wrapped, punched the mattress with so much livid hatred I couldn't see straight as I glared daggers at the ceiling tile above me.

Megumi shot me an exasperated look.

"They?" I asked, groaning. Despite the depressive state of our situation, I could taste the vanilla sweet scent in the air, as if my granny were baking a bunt cake in the next room. I tried to focus on that to calm down.

"Enishi is doing little more than sucking his thumb at the moment. I don't think anything is going as planned, so Shishio is taking over." She pressed a cloth to my skin, soaked in alcohol, and I hissed in a sharp breath.

"Taking over doing what?"

Megumi hesitated for a moment, pressing her cherry lips together. "I don't know." There was silence for a long minute as she frowned in concentration while probing the tiny wounds with her expert fingers. "Watch that slash in your thigh closely for infection. You're lucky you didn't clip an artery. What were you thinking, Kaoru?!"

Her harsh tone surprised me, making my temper rise again like yeast in an oven. "I was thinking _, better to be stabbed here than cut in half by blades slashing through the floor._ That's what I was thinking, Megumi!"

Her eyes closed softly, and suddenly a sharp stab of guilt penetrated my chest. Though her bedside manner lacked, Megumi was always the harshest when she was worried. Her unpleasant concern for me only justified the fact that she cared.

"You're right," she said softly, opening her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, turning my face away. My heart couldn't take any more pain.

The water shut off abruptly and something ached deep in my chest at the thought of seeing Kenshin again, as if the sight of him would be the beginning to our goodbyes.

Megumi groaned softly and took my chin in her fingers, forcing me to look at her. "While you were unconscious, Kenshin sat at your side with his eyes shut for hours, but he didn't sleep. He needs rest. He has several broken fingers on his left hand from where he punched the glass while you were fighting Enishi. He clawed at that glass to get to you, Kaoru. Only when I was sent in here with the threat of sedation did he agree to leave your side to wash up. You take care of him. Do you understand me?"

My heart ached as I shot an angry look at her through teary eyes, although I wasn't surprised. She'd always fretted over Kenshin like a mother hen, at least when she wasn't too busy flirting with him. "Of course, I will. Who do you think I am, Megumi?"

"I think you're still very young," she answered, going back to her mending with a little more force than was generally necessary.

So, Kenshin had been in deep thought while I was out. My heart hurt for him because he must be in pain from his injuries. I wished he had slept, I wished he held his own life in such high regard as he did his friends, but I also knew better. He'd gotten better over the years, but Kenshin still wouldn't rest until we were all safe. It was just how he worked. He pushed himself too hard, took care of himself too little. That's why he needed me; someone to bop him unconscious when he was being too stubborn to acknowledge he needed rest like all us other human beings. Half of me expected he had ransacked the room to try and find a way out but he hadn't, and I wondered why.

"There's another thing."

I winced when Megumi dug another shard of glass from my skin. "What?"

A forceful puff of air tunneled through her nose as she dropped the glass into a waiting silver bowl with a tiny clink. "When I was setting his fingers… Ken… He… He couldn't stay solid enough for the bandages to adhere."

For a long moment, I stared at her, my mind vacant. And then her words crushed me, crashing down like a tidal wave against a brittle broken seashell. "But… But you're blended."

Her eyes met mine. "I could touch him just fine, but the bandages are not from his time, Kaoru."

That meant… "He's _already_ fading?"

The door opened to the washroom and I jerked. Kenshin didn't say a word as he made his way over to the bed, carrying a washcloth and a small bowl of clean water. My eyes fixed on his face and stayed there as he careful sat down beside me and wet the cloth, bringing it to the edges of my mouth with his right hand. He hid his left hand purposefully beneath his sleeve, and I knew it was so I wouldn't worry. His eyes were set in a distant haze, which I couldn't blame him for. The past several days had been a constant battle with living nightmares, and it was only going to get worse.

The white cloth came away tinted pink, reminding me that I could still taste Enishi's blood on my tongue. Instantly, I was nauseous. I must have looked a blood-thirsty mess.

"You'll never want to see me in lipstick again," I said in a small voice, not exactly sure _what_ to say in a moment like this one. Really, I just wanted to see him smile. He couldn't fade away this way. I wouldn't let him.

Kenshin's eyes were soft as a flower petal when they met mine. "You don't need it anyway. That you do not."

We were quiet for a while as I watched them work, my mind feeling dense as a cotton ball. I occupied it by soaking in every detail of Kenshin's face slowly. Savoring it like rich chocolate. The curve of his nose, the shape of his lips, parted in concentration as he touched the cloth to the corner of my mouth, the curve of his ears and the damp auburn hair plastered to his cheeks. Just as before, he felt my gaze, and even now his cheeks pinkened. His customary, unworthy little smile curved just one corner of his lips.

He always seemed to feel so undeserving, humbled to the bone by his past sins.

But I knew nobody repented so absolutely. I wondered if anyone in the world deserved to be loved like Kenshin did. There was no way I could ever earn it back, not the way he gave it so freely to me.

Megumi pulled up my sleeve, and I blinked. It wasn't until then I realized I was in different clothes; a pale blue kimono, plain. Now that my head was clearing I realized Kenshin was too. A deep blue kimono, much like he was wearing when I first met him in the park. "We had to clean you before Megumi could close up the wound on your thigh," Kenshin said, sounding unreasonably apologetic.

"Well, it's hardly anything you haven't seen before." My face flooded red when I realized I'd said it out loud.

Megumi smirked, keeping her eyes firmly on her work, while Kenshin's head tilted, his eyes adoring. I could almost pretend we had a lifetime together, filled with adoring looks just like the one he was giving me now.

Shinta was dead and Kenshin was going to disappear.

 _My Shinta. My Kenshin._

The grief I felt at that moment was so overwhelming that I had to look away. I felt Kenshin's eyes on me like a brand, wishing I could suck the tear that had leaked down my cheek back into my eyes by sheer force of will.

"Shin…" I had to pause, sucking in a shaky breath and closing my eyes. "Shinta… He looked wrong."

Kenshin's hand stilled beside my mouth. I opened my eyes, but his face remained entirely neutral. He gave me a soft smile before continuing his work.

"How so?" Megumi asked, watching the two of us with contemplative eyes.

I swallowed, speaking to both of them. "I know him, and I know you, Kenshin. I know every-" I paused, eyeing Megumi as my face turned pink, "every… part of you. Shinta was too stiff. The wrong color. Everything about him just seemed so different when he d-died. It was just wrong."

"Death is never right, Kaoru-dono," he stated softly. The way he said it made my tongue go dry as a grain of sand in the blazing desert sun. It wasn't right. It was unnatural. But that wasn't what I meant, and by the concentrated look in his eyes, he _knew_ that wasn't what I meant.

I looked at him curiously, watching the funny way his left eyebrow jumped slightly in the very outer edge, alerting me that he was thinking of something important that he wasn't putting to words. I'd only seen it a handful of times. Not quite a wiggle and not quite _nothing_. It was one of those strange things not many people could do, like sneezing with your eyes open or whistling with crackers in your mouth.

His eyes slid casually to the corner wall and then back to the bowl in front of him. It was subtle, but the message was clear: it was a glass wall. Someone was probably watching. Whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't. But that also meant it was something very important.

"How's Sano?" I sounded like I was being strangled by my own tongue, but I had to say something – anything – that wouldn't give Kenshin's mysterious behavior away.

"He's irritated as hell," Megumi answered, eyebrow pulling high on her forehead in curiosity, "but he's healing." She knew Kenshin's expression too, but unlike me, there wasn't a danger of her shouting it out loud. Not knowing exactly what Kenshin was thinking, there was a very serious danger that my impatience would stimulate the words _"what's going on?!"_ right out of my throat.

"Megumi said the bandages wouldn't take," I said, choking up a little at the thought. Kenshin calmly placed the bowl and washcloth on the table and met my eyes. If there was a look that emanated both _calm_ and _troubled_ all at once, it was the look he was giving me now. I knew he didn't want to upset me, but he didn't want to leave me either.

"Kaoru, I-"

"It's okay," I interjected, hoping to comfort him before he attempted to do the same to me. "I'm _going_ to be okay, Kenshin."

He smiled that sad smile. "I know you are, Kaoru-dono."

It still didn't make sense, why he wasn't moving around, desperately searching for a way out. What on earth could he possibly know that kept him so grounded at a time like this?

The door opened then, and Cho walked through with a big grin on his long face. Under other circumstances I might have laughed at his goofy expression. Right now, I wanted to claw it from his face. "Ya done yet, doctor lady?"

And my world flipped on it's axis the moment he opened his mouth…

 _"_ _Enishi wants us to get rid of her…" Shishio's deep voice as I struggled to keep my eyes open._

 _"_ _Kill her, you mean?" A new voice._

 _"_ _The Battousai already thinks she's dead. Get rid of her, Cho. And don't let Soujiro see you."_

I blinked. My heart was pounding like a rabbit's foot in my chest. That was Cho's voice I had heard with Shishio, back at Soujiro's house. Something told me that if I stepped towards Cho he would faintly smell of sawdust.

Kenshin's eyes were fixed on me intently but I couldn't look at him. Distractedly, I watched as Megumi calmly and unhurriedly pulled the gauze from her side pocket and began wrapping my other hand. "Her hand needs to be dressed first."

Cho stepped fully inside and shut the door behind him, standing peevishly with his arms crossed over his chest. After a minute his foot started tapping impatiently on the floor. "Well, I ain't got all day."

"You do have thirty seconds, I'd assume." She shot back, her pretty lips curling. She taped off the gauze and I held up my hands to examine her work.

"I look like Shishio."

Cho barked out a laugh. "Speaking of Lord Shishio, he asked that you enjoy your night. There doesn't look to be much more time." He deliberately glanced at Kenshin's fingers, disappearing into the edge of the bed, and I found it very odd that the humor left his eyes in that instance. "Let's go, doctor lady."

Megumi took a deep breath, putting gentle pressure on my fingertips before standing. Instead of going to the door, she took Kenshin's face between her palms and planted a kiss to his forehead. Kenshin's eyes went wide. "It's going to be okay, Miss Megumi."

She gave a shaky nod, her eyes on the floor, and spun around. A moment later she disappeared through the door with a snickering Cho following behind her.

"He's got a peculiar hitch in his giggy-up," I murmured as the door closed behind them.

"Huh?"

"I heard it once on an old TV show. It means he's strange."

Kenshin chuckled at me. I tilted my head at him, already missing that sound, and immediately I tangled myself around him, completely ignoring the shooting pain through my side and thigh.

"You'll rip your stiches, you will!" Kenshin protested, gently attempting to peel me away, but I was stubborn.

I clung to him, my body shaking. Pressing my mouth to his shoulder, I responded, "I don't care about anything else but this right now."

With a sigh, he relented, carefully hugging me to him. After only a moment, he relaxed, inhaling a deep breath against my shoulder.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

I swallowed. "Losing… Losing Sh-Shinta makes you all the more…" I stopped, pressing my face into the fabric of his kimono to stifle a sob.

"Precious," Kenshin finished for me.

I turned my head, catching his eyes with my own as I snuggled closer. "You understand."

He nodded, his eyes softening into violet slivers. "That I do."

I sat up and gently pulled his left hand out from his sleeve. Megumi was able to set them, but two fingers were clearly broken, swollen twice their size and shaded in deep purples and blues.

Carefully, I lifted his battered fingers to my lips, kissing each one softly and Kenshin went stone still with each brush of my lips against his skin. "I understand you too, Kenshin. Losing me in the past. Having you here softens the blow but...losing… losing Sh-Shinta tore a gouge in my heart."

 _What will I do when you're gone?_ Is what I couldn't seem to say.

Kenshin closed his eyes again, the exhaustion on his face making the dark circles beneath his eyes stand out like black ink smudges on printer paper. And yet, the very corner of his mouth turned up very slightly. _Was he smiling?_

Before I could use my limited energy to wallop him, Kenshin's spoke. "We'll find our way back to each other." His eyes opened, firm on mine in a way I hadn't seen before, as if he were trying to communicate something with his eyes alone. The way we were situated, I was half hidden in the front of his kimono, so no one else could see my face. I frowned at him, my mind reeling. Absently, Kenshin was tracing patterns across my skin, the back of my palm, up my bicep and to my neck.

"How will we do that?"

"The machine," he answered, so transparently that my breath hitched in my throat.

"Are we just telling the enemy our plans now?" I asked sarcastically before slamming my hand to my mouth.

Kenshin's lip twitched into a soft smile as he traced another pattern down the hollow of my elbow. "They would be very small-minded had they not figured that out yet, Kaoru. That they would."

I supposed he was right. Any idiot would know we'd want to get to Enishi's time machine before anything else.

Kenshin took my hand and traced his fingertip across my covered palm, the soft scrape of his callouses like a scrape against my raw heart. Then his eyes snapped to mine, looking at me expectantly, his eyes bright and his face lightly flushed. Thin strands of red hair stuck to the sides of his face, making me want to reach up and push them behind his ears, but his expression froze me solidly in place.

 _"Not listening to people is a trait you share with a woman we met in the past…"_

 _Pay attention!_ His eyes said.

Taking in a deep breath, I focused, pushing past all thoughts of worry for Kenshin, for my son, all the sorrow I felt over Shinta, and stared hard into Kenshin's determined eyes.

"Do you remember," he said, his words purposeful and slow, "what you said to me all those months ago when I told you that you had died in the past?"

I only remembered one thing: _I'm not dead!_ _I'm right here._

Kenshin's fingertip traveled lightly over my skin and instantly it hit me like a boulder. Those tiny patterns he was tracing, they weren't just subtle touches, they were _words!_

Kenshin cut my gasp off by suddenly pressing his lips to mine. The momentary distraction kept me from revealing anything to whomever might be watching, but it also successfully clouded my mind. When he pulled away, he kept his face close to mine as his fingers continued tracing letters against my skin.

 _I'm._

"I remember," I breathed, staring into his swirling eyes.

 _Not._

Kenshin nodded very softly. "You were right, Kaoru-dono."

 _Dead._

I stared at him for a long moment before Kenshin pulled me closer into his arms. I went, pliant as a teddy bear, as about a thousand questions went off in my mind like a great quantity of popping lightbulbs.

 _I was right?_

Hiko's words after Enishi had blended with me echoed like a chant in my memory: "… since you are two different people, his presence would be like a foreign object left in your body after surgery."

And Saito: "You will literally feel as if you have lived your counterpart's life."

There was nothing foreign in me. I felt exactly the same… but…

I thought for a moment, my eyes fixed on a speckle of dust taking up residence on the left shoulder of Kenshin's kimono. _Home_. What was home? In my mind's eyes I watched it happen. I saw my tiny, beaten up apartment with the purple curtains and the duck-tape holding the door together where Jen-eh's blade crashed into it. The moment stretched out, and suddenly I was miles and centuries away. The carpet melting into _polished hard wood, stretching and widening until it felt as big as a baseball field. It had been my father's home. I loved it here. I loved how thunderstorms would echo through the halls, and the smell of it after it rained; marshes and mud and sprouting life._

 _I saw Yahiko, bent over with his butt in the air as he raced across, up and down with a cloth bunched in his fingers, sweeping across the wooden slates. My dojo._

 _I could almost smell the aroma of broiled fish, tastily seasoned as I woke up, day after day to Kenshin's pleasant cooking. I could hear his playful laughter as he chased after two small little girls… Ayame and Suzume! I could see Sano lazily relaxing on the front porch with a stalk of fresh wheat hanging from his teeth that he'd pluck from Mister Yoko's crop on the slow walk from town. The contented smile on Kenshin's face at the most mundane tasks like cleaning and-_

"Laundry!" I jerked forward, nearly pushing us both to the floor.

"Oro?"

My eyes, wide as saucers, met Kenshin's stunned ones. "Oh my gosh," I breathed.

He took my hands, pulling me closer, and shook his head fractionally so I wouldn't say another word.

This was Enishi's revenge, for Kenshin to fade back _without_ me.

But I was blended, and Enishi clearly didn't know. Because that meant I would eventually fade back too, and his revenge would have all been for nothing.

The loneliness I'd felt upon waking was so consuming it felt like falling into black water. But that was gone now. As long as Enishi and Shishio were in the dark about my past-self, Kenshin and I could be together.

"Who-Who will do laundry when you're gone?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Last time I did it, Yahiko's white undershirts came out pink."

Kenshin smiled, regardless of who saw. "I should have taught you. That I should."

Tears made my vision blurry. "You shouldn't have to teach that to an adult with a kid, Kenshin."

 _I'm not dead!_

There were no revelations. No _aha_ moment that flooded my subconscious in a typhoon of deep-rooted memories. As you live your life, you're not constantly recalling old times. Often, you're focused on the events unfolding in the moment. The memories are simply there when you look for them.

And they were there, clear as daylight.

I vaguely remembered being at Soujiro's home that day I blended, not knowing where I was. The pill shoved down my throat. In and out of consciousness. Shishio ordering Cho to kill me. Cho lifting me up with the comment that I was ' _more solid that she looks_.' He took me down the hallway to another room. By the time the door opened my head was heavy as a bucket of stones. But I blinked, seeing a figure lying on the bed. Dark hair spread across a white pillow. And then, a cold darkness.

It was present me, passed out on Soujiro's sisters bed after finding his entire family dead on the kitchen floor.

 _Cho_ blended me? Cho saved my life? Was he on our side?

Disbelief clouded my eyesight. I shook my head, pressing my mouth against Kenshin's shoulder so I wouldn't scream out. I glanced down, noticing Kenshin's hand fading like a summer mist into the bedframe and another _riiiiiiip_ tore across my heart. But everywhere I touched him remained solid and real, proving exactly what we'd been thinking all along.

This whole time I'd been there, just sleeping from Shishio's damn pill. Now I was awake. Fully awake!

Enishi had not won. Past and present, I was _alive_!

"Remember when I refused to accept Hiko changing my name?" Kenshin asked, pressing his lips against my shoulder.

My eyes went instantly wide as he spoke through memories that belonged to Shinta. "Yes."

Kenshin pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to mine, gently pushing my hair behind my ears. "You should know how much I like it when you call me _Kenshin_. It's the first thing you called me, in this life and the past. That it is. It's the name you call out for, and the name I will always answer to. In _any_ lifetime."

The message was clear enough. I had regretted calling him Kenshin after seeing Shinta fall, but he didn't. In fact, it was the opposite.

I was crying. Completely overwhelmed. Damn both Enishi and Shishio. They would _never_ know these were happy tears instead of sad ones. There was a hope inside me now, blooming like a desert flower, of a life with the man I loved. I'd give them a show when Kenshin faded back, that much I could promise.

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you in front of Cinderella's castle." _I will_ , Kenshin's eyes promised.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you to get your dumplings." I wasn't sure how we'd do either of those in a past era, but I'd worry about that another time.

I was anxious and elated and terrified, but Kenshin's sweet gaze was on my face, adoring and filled with that same wonder as he had after he'd found me again when he'd thought I'd died. I touched his face, tracing my fingertips softly across his scar and he closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into my palm.

"I will find you," I whispered. "That I will, Himura Kenshin."

This was it. He would have to leave us. But there was something else he couldn't tell me, something that kept him calm despite his impending departure. Kenshin had reason to believe we would be safe, and I chose to trust in that.

I sat up and carefully took ahold of the bedspread. I looked at him, challenging, and Kenshin seemed to stop breathing.

"I don't care who sees," I whispered, pulling the covers up and tossing them over us, until the heavy material covered our heads and provided a comfortable shelter for just the two of us.

Pressed against the blanket, Kenshin's hair tangled across his forehead. It was darker now, but I could still see his smile as it peeked through the wild strands. My heart thumped heavy in my chest, and I reached up, almost instinctively now, to caress the smooth strands away from his eyes and lips. It was my undoing. I didn't waste any precious time before taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

It escalated quickly from there.

Kenshin took the collar of my kimono and pulled it open. "I want to see you," he breathed raggedly, and I let the material pool around my waist.

 _This is not the last time_ , my mind chanted like a chorus. And when Kenshin eased me gently back onto the mattress, careful of my injuries, and settled our hips together, I bet my life it was true.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's Notes: Those of you who were hoping for something limey, don't give up hope just yet. ;) Also, did anybody catch a MASSIVE hint in this chapter? Something maybe Kaoru initially missed?

Also, next chapter will be quite different. You'll see what I mean pretty quickly when I post it. I'm actually really excited about it too!


	40. Chapter 40

Stormraven: More on Cho later. Well, I guess this whole story is stretching it! Lol! We've seen twinges of past memories peeking out ever since Kaoru was held by Shishio. But I'm probably being a bit far-fetched, but it somehow works out in my wistful mind. :) I'm kind of wishing I had a better way other than killing off past Kaoru, but I just didn't want to do that. Thanks again!

oro kenshin: I'm sorry to deprive you of sleep, but I'm very happy you're enjoying my story! Thank you so much for letting me know! I'll try and keep the updates as regular as I can.

Sessha Tetsuko: Hurt Kenshin really is brave, I agree. He pushes past pain as if it were an afterthought. Poor thing! I'm happy to finally bring our lovebirds a little relief!

Queen Emily the Diligent: I bet you got it! ;)

Chichanz: YES, HOPE! Finally! I would have lost my mind a long time ago if I were Kenshin or Kaoru, or Saito for that matter… I hope this chapter lives up to what ya'll are expecting! Thanks again!

Guest: Thank you very much! That was part of it… there's also something in the way Kenshin was acting and saying… or _not_ saying. Lol!

Pinay Tiger: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I have to admit, when I started this I didn't think it would be quite this long. Honestly, I thought people would get very tired of it, so hopefully you continue to enjoy. Thanks so much!

skenshingumi: I'm so happy you still love the story! YEs, A LOT of twists and turns! I figured, with time travel, that's really the only way. I just hope things are still making sense. There's still more explaining to do with why you felt Kaoru was blended from the beginning. :) Thanks again!

Averlyn: Welcome! I'm very happy to hear you like my story! And yes, not much of anything is what it seems. It's almost giving me a headache!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the longer absence. Life got in the way of my story telling. :( BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP! I'M STILL HERE! We're doing things a little different in this chapter. In fact, quite a bit different as you will see. PLEASE ENJOY!

 **CHAPTER 40**

"KENSHIN!"

 _My name…_

 _Kaoru_ …

Ignoring every ache in his bones, Kenshin leapt up and immediately felt as if his head had filled with water. Swaying, he grasped the table beside him. The deep brown wood teetered precariously before his fingers slipped, and he stumbled and fell back against something warm and soft. His eyes were sickly hot, and as he peeled them open they burned the color of molten lava. He lay there for a small moment and blinked up at the white-tiled ceiling until his glowing eyes adjusted to the bright light. His fingers curled into the blanket beneath him, and with some irritation he realized he was lying on a bed.

 _My sword_ , he thought, grasping at his side. _Enishi must have taken my sword._

Growling, he tried again, sitting up slowly and taking in several deep breaths. It was like being in an opium den, where everything and everyone was walking either in a white-clouded dream or a heart-pumping nightmare. Kenshin had killed in an opium den once, and by the time he'd left, the haze was enough that he stopped in the middle of the dark streets, contemplating momentarily if he'd done the job at all, even though his blade still dripped with his target's blood.

"Dammit," he hissed, staring down at his hands and blinking rapidly. He stared at them, willing his heart to slow. Thirty long fingers slowly became twenty.

 _Kaoru's fingers were soaked in blood._

Twenty fingers merged into ten.

The sound of slow footfalls filtered into his muddled consciousness and his heavy head snapped up.

A feminine form sauntered his way, dark hair framing a delicate face, and a light halo of white hovering all around her.

"Kaoru?" He coughed once and pressed his fingers into his knees, trying to steady his breathing, and shifted through his thoughts which had become like broken puzzle pieces in his mind.

Maybe this was all a dream. He was waking up in their bed and she was going to lean over and press her lips to his eyelid. The scent of light jasmine would blossom in his nose. Maybe she wasn't in trouble after all. He supposed she could have been angry at him... but those were two very different tones. When he or any one of their friends were in danger, Kaoru had the ability to call out his name like a siren, wakening something primal and instinctive inside of him that instantly lit like a fire doused with petroleum, and suddenly he could devour anything with his blade or bare hands to get to her.

He squinted again, and still she walked closer. With each step the knot inside the pit of his stomach loosened, and finally he could breathe again. Maybe she was going to wallop him over the head. Had he beaten her in Mario Kart the night before? Was that why she sounded so upset? She'd probably rough him up a little with her hurt ego, but that was okay. In fact, as he found himself instinctively reaching out to her, it was the one fight he'd always welcome.

She came closer, and the tight knot in his stomach slowly unfurled as each precious step brought her mercifully closer. Breathing again, he closed his eyes and sighed, waiting for the touch of her warm lips.

It never came. She stopped _. Why did she stop?_

His brows pulled down. Through the fog in his head he searched for her ki and only faintly felt her; a dim shadow of triumph and excitement amidst an avalanche of heartbreak.

Instantly, the knot in his stomach tightened as if being pulled on by a pair of strong hands. She was in pain.

And she was not in front of him.

A comforting and sweet scent filtered through in his subconscious… white plum.

 _Not jasmine._

His eyes snapped open to find two gentle eyes, black as opals, staring inquisitively down at him. He shot up with a growl, his palm smacking the small nightstand at his side as the room spun around him. It teetered precariously to the side before crashing over, bringing him down to the hard floor with it.

Clutching the side of his head, he pushed himself up again with a frustrated growl, and Tomoe took a hasty step back.

He flinched, watching her. After all that had happened, something deep down still hated the idea of frightening this gentle woman he once loved. There was a time when her presence would have brought him to his knees. A lingering memory of her hair brushing his chest, her careful mouth pressed to his.

But that was a long time ago. Another life…

He blinked again, and the world came into slow focus. Tomoe looked brittle as glass as she stood in front of him, her thin fingers shaking, gripping roughly into the cloth of her loose purple dress. Yet, there was a determination in her deep black eyes that he'd only seen once before… when she left to go save him, and he rewarded that bravery by killing her.

"Where is Kaoru?" he asked, blinking rapidly to hurry to clearing fog, and cursing quietly when it took its sweet time.

Instead of answering, Tomoe held her hands out in surrender before raising a finger to her pink lips, quieting him. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but everything in him clenched and coiled, wanting to spring through the wall if he had no other choice. Last he saw, Kaoru was safe. He had separated to save both her and Yahiko. He had gone after Kaoru… And that brave girl managed to save her own damn self again, running right past him to get to her son. At that moment, he could have been a ghost, she was so focused on Yahiko… and that made him love her even more.

Then he remembered…

 _Falling… slamming his sword into the ceiling to get back to them… pink smoke leaking beneath the door… nothing._

Glancing up, he squinted at the ceiling. Sure enough, faint lines made out the area where the floor dropped out from beneath him. He landed here, and from the ringing in his left ear, he assumed he also hit that side of my head. Gingerly touching the tender skin there, he pulled away to find mingling strands of red hair among pieces of dried and cracked blood on his fingertips.

 _Where is everyone? Has Enishi hurt them? Has he done worse?_

He still felt the darkness crawling up his legs, leaving his limbs feeling numb and lifeless, drugging his brain like a poison. He blinked, and his eyes burned as brilliantly as they were colored.

"Do you know where your brother is, Tomoe?" He asked, taking a careful step forward, and soothing his face into gentleness to keep her calm, even as his chest tightened precariously with fury. "Are you hurt?"

Tomoe was a beautiful woman, but at that moment, heartbreak and horror painted purple bruises beneath her black eyes, aging her to a point he found her almost hard to recognize. Cautiously, she stepped forward, running her hands up and down her sides. Even in the last couple days she'd lost enough weight that her dress hung like a child playing dress-up in her mother's clothes. "I-I'm unhurt, but I-I don't know where Enishi is. I'm sure Kaoru is alive."

 _Alive._ He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. If it was the death of him, he would find Kaoru and his friends and get them safely out of this place. It was his fault they were in this mess to begin with.

Him, Tomoe, and Enishi… It all started there, so so long ago…

Tomoe clutched her fingers together and looked away. "I'm very glad you're okay, Shinta."

His eyes snapped to hers, unfocused and confused.

 _Shinta…_

"But I'm-" He shook his head, attempting once again to find a little clarity. As it did every time they separated, all of the past memories were so vividly clear, Shinta was certain he would mistake them for his own reality for the rest of his life, and Kenshin in return. "Shinta," he finished softly, glancing down at his modern dark clothes.

 _That explains my missing katana._

Shinta took a deep breath, fanning his tangled and sweaty bangs lightly across the tip of his nose. It had always made sense to him that his hair was so vividly red. All the killing and the blood… so much blood. As if it had permanently stained him.

The memories of his current life were still in primary focus, of course, just a little less blindingly remorseful. Kaoru was right to be concerned. Having Battousai's memories was a pain of mind that kept Shinta awake at night, as it often did Kenshin, a pain that cut deeper than any metal blade, and only seemed to ever be muted by Kaoru's undeserved acceptance of him. Her heart had been completely open to him since day one, and he still didn't know how he'd managed to acquire something so precious.

Frustration bubbled in Shinta's chest, not having her here, and not seeing with his own eyes that she was okay. Tomoe's value had not been abandoned in this life, but it had been more muted than in the past. Having her here now was soothing in her own way, but it wasn't enough anymore.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, voice small.

"I'm fine. That I am."

Tomoe gave him a small nod and glanced quickly away.

Kaoru's voice, clear as a bell, rang through his memories from the day after they met: _"If I have to tie you to the chair, I'm cleaning that cut on your cheek, Kenshin! Now sit!"_

Shinta was suddenly reminded of Megumi's words to Kaoru, after he had told his friends about his brief marriage. _"You are no substitute for Tomoe,"_ she had said, not knowing he was listening. Megumi couldn't seem to help herself, jaded as she was by her past, and wishing for more than Kenshin's heart could ever give her. Those words were meant to hurt her, his Kaoru. Instead of being angry, he found shock in his heart to discover Megumi was right; Kaoru was nothing like Tomoe… and Tomoe was nothing like Kaoru. They both lived hard lives, and while Tomoe's pretty smile was rare as an eclipse even on her happiest days, Kaoru's inherent joy shined through even as she giggled delightedly in her sleep. Tomoe soothed as lotion soothed rough skin. Causing the death of a soul so gentle as hers was a sin in its cruelest form. Ten years later, and with her breathing right in front of him, he still felt the need to repent, to drop to his knees at her feet and beg for forgiveness.

For several years, and through both lifetimes, redemption was all he knew. And then a soul so enchantingly brave and selfless charged into his life and changed everything, not gently or slowly, but like a raging bull.

Kaoru soothed his conscience, settled his troubled mind, as the waves smoothed over even the roughest of stones. This infuriating, frustrating, beautiful woman loved him more than this one had any right to be loved.

The two of them could no better substitute for one another than salt could substitute for sugar and vice versa. Each left a very different taste on his tongue, distinct and precious and beautiful in their own rights, but never the same.

Megumi was right, but not in the way she thought.

Tomoe was accidentally his once, but Kaoru was forever. Everything.

And he had to find her.

Shinta lifted his head, grateful the simple action was becoming easier every moment. For a moment he had been unaware of how deeply he had drifted into those memories until he met Tomoe's eyes, black as obsidian stones.

"What did your brother do, Tomoe?"

That glint immediately appeared in her eyes again, though her expression remained completely neutral. "Enishi… he… he had Gein make a… a _thing_ that looked exactly like you. I don't know how he pulled it off, but we saw you die."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" _Kaoru thinks I'm dead?_

A nod, very small, and very much like Tomoe. She looked like a fragile thing about to fold in on herself with the slightest persuasion.

"Why would Enishi pretend to kill me?" _Why wouldn't he just do it?_

Shinta didn't wait for a response, nor did he expect one. He closed his eyes tightly to block out the world. Often, he was thought of as being rude by not contributing to conversation but many times he required just a moment to simply think without other's ideas jumping in front of and entangling with his own. He'd seen too many battles, known the twisted minds of many men that others just hadn't experienced.

 _But Enishi… intensely unstable Enishi… He used a decoy, a replica, so everyone would think I was dead. He was smart and resourceful, and unhindered by even the remotest sense of empathy towards anyone other than himself. The things he must have done to…_

Shinta's head snapped up.

 _A replica…_

Sudden and intense relief burst into his chest with such force that the breath punched out of his chest in a disbelieving chuckle. The hints had been building up; Little clues here and there that Kaoru had memories from the past, whether she was entirely aware of them or not. Shinta's laughter ended in a sudden grimace, remembering how the sight of Kaoru with a sword protruding from her chest instantly made him collapse in on himself. He hadn't examined the body. Why would he? The blade had pierced her heart. Her eyes were unmoving, lifeless as a deep dark void. Instantly, he had become a shell of himself, able to move and breathe, but without Kaoru, his destructive, worthless life didn't make sense anymore. He knew he deserved it, after everything he had done, redemption would ask him to pay a heavy price. The one person he wanted to protect more than anything in this world was gone. And _she_ didn't deserve that!

But it wasn't even his Kaoru! _She_ was alive! And by repeating his wicked antics, Enishi just gave himself away!

Shinta's eyes opened slowly. Tomoe was staring at him with a lightly concerned crease in her brow. _Damn!_ He was going to give himself away. A little dumbfounded with happiness, Shinta concealed his unbidden bout of emotions by schooling his features into a look he hoped conveyed intense determination. It wasn't difficult. He still didn't know Kaoru's whereabouts, or that of his friends. But at that moment, had his limbs been cut off, the elation he felt would make him stand, and he did, pushing completely through the fog.

But Tomoe, though inherently good, had lost so much, and her expressions gave away so little. Shinta knew he had to be smart, cautious.

"I know it doesn't replace the hole in your heart for Akira and your brother, but you will be okay, Tomoe. That you most definitely will. We are your family now. Kaoru would never have it any other way."

Another nod, same as the first. Shinta took in a deep breath and searched the room with narrowed eyes. "Is this glass or solid wall?"

Tomoe sat down on the bed softly and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm not sure we would be able to tell either way. I already tried breaking it," she said somberly, as she pointed to her discarded high-heeled shoes in the corner of the room. One heel hung by a single thread, making Shinta chuckle humorlessly under his breath.

"Okay." Shinta blew his bangs from his face. "As you taught me, if there's a way in, there's a way out."

Tomoe lifted her eyes. "Did I teach you that?"

He forced himself to smile, although the feelings churning in his belly made him want to rampage the room like a wild animal. "Remember when I first joined the team, the madman who locked Mister Suji and I in the basement?"

A very slight frown on her lips. "You went without permission. Perhaps it was deserved."

"Hmm," he conceded, sighing at the memory. It was stupid really, but it was a mistake that cost him and others dearly. Suji had been looking for a childhood friend, and, despite Saito saying he was too close to the case, he was insistent. Shinta sympathized with Suji and decided to help. When they stumbled upon a lead to a farmhouse on the outskirts of Tokyo, they discovered the bodies of half a dozen mangled corpses in the cellar. All the suspect had to do was hide until they were down there, and then, conveniently bolt shut the heavy metal door behind them. They had been held in the dank, nightmarish room for three days with the half dozen rotting corpses of the man's victims as company, until Shinta found a tiny hole in the old, sandy concrete and worked at it with a dull utility knife until his fingers were bleeding and numb. It was one of the few times he'd been grateful for his smaller physique. Once he was able to push through, dislocating his elbow and scratches riding up his sides like claw marks, he was able to detain the suspect with little more than a kick to the windpipe. Suji had found his friend, left rotting and smelling of feces and death in the corner of the room. He took early retirement, and Shinta was laid into by Saito _hard_ before being sent to Tomoe to receive therapy for two months. He'd seen many nightmarish things, both in the past and present, but to this day being locked in small spaces haunted him. As Battousai, he could walk away from the sights and smells and the cold feeling of the company called death. Not there.

"It was deserved," he conceded, a cold shiver whipping up his spine. "That it was. I hope I have grown to be a little less impulsive since then."

"You have not," Tomoe answered simply, though not unkindly.

Shinta smiled, knowing better than to contradict her words. He was about to begin a thorough search of the room when a hidden door slid open in the corner, veiled with exact precision in the striped wallpaper. The Juppongatana member he fought at Misao and Aoshi's reception stepped inside, smiling as if he were a welcomed guest.

"Why hello there, miss Yukishiro."

Shinta 's eyes cornered over just as Tomoe flinched at being called _Miss_. "Careful, Cho," he warned in a low voice, making the taller man grin widely.

Cho glanced over at Shinta and one eye flickered open and closed in several quick successions. Shinta's eyes slid down to Cho's side, where his long fingers gingerly stroked the hilt of his upper sword. He kept his gaze locked there, and his body ready to spring like a shield in front of Tomoe until he was sure the broomhead wasn't going to use them. Instead, Cho grunted out a chuckle, "Apologies, ma'am," before bending from the waist, making a spectacle of bowing until his broomlike hair brushed across the floor. Then he stood straight, still smiling. "I'm going to have to escort your roomie to another part of the mansion if you don't mind."

Tomoe stiffened. "Do _not_ hurt him," she warned, so fiercely that Shinta's eyes snapped to hers in surprise.

Cho simply chuckled. "I've no mind to hurt your… what are you, anyway? Ex-husband? Friendly co-worker?" He paused to wink. "Lover, maybe?"

Shinta growled beneath his breath. "Let's go." He met Tomoe's eyes once more before following Cho from the room. "I'll be alright. That I will."

Tomoe nodded, and Shinta strolled purposefully from the room, his belly bubbling with anxiety. The door shut with a light click, after which, Shinta could hear several clinking sounds.

 _So, the locks are mechanical. Is there one person behind a singular control system working everything in this place?_

"Where is she, Cho?" He asked after a moment of following him in contemplative silence.

Another chuckle. "It seems to me Mister Enishi enjoys messin' with ya, torturin' ya, and otherwise making your life as fundamentally miserable as possible until you and lil' miss Kamiya ultimately separate. When giving you the choice didn't work, he used force. And I'll give him credit for that creepy human doll too. That thing'll make even my best nightmares seem like childsplay. Master Shishio has his reasons for wantin' ya both together. I'll let him tell ya why."

Eyes narrowed, Shinta glanced over at the patterns on the wall, a purposeful deception of stripes and colors to trick the eye. Another ruse, just like everything else. "If Kaoru is with Kenshin, then I'm assuming Shishio wants me jealous. That he does."

Cho's left eye cornered down to him slyly. "And why would he want that?" he asked with mischief.

Shinta kept walking, his eyes firmly ahead. He didn't answer because he didn't know, nor did he want to give Cho the satisfaction of a response.

Beside him, Cho let out a small chuckle and slowed his strides. "Well, here we are."

Beside the door sat a heavy balloon of a man. As they approached his wide smile spread more and more until Shinta thought it might split his face in two.

"Evenin' Iwanbo," Cho greeted, giving the giant man a big grin. "Everything ready?"

The man, Iwanbo, made a sound of compliance but otherwise didn't speak a word. Shinta's narrowed his eyes at him. Sitting, Iwanbo was eyelevel with the much smaller man. His puffy-cheeked face turned eerily slowly until he was staring back at Shinta, so cheek-splitting joyous that it made a chill run across Shinta's forearms. By the look in Iwanbo's squinted eyes, Shinta knew he was violent and unpredictable, and very clearly challenged.

 _Why would they put you in charge here?_

Shinta glanced down to Iwanbo's thick hands splayed out on the hardwood floor. If he looked closely enough, he could just make out thin, sharp blades on the tips of each thick finger.

Cho opened the door, motioning Shinta through. He stepped carefully by the large man on the floor and walked through to find a room almost the exact replica of the one he woke up in. The only difference was the company.

"Sano!"

Sanosuke went from lying down on the bed to bolting up in the span of half a heartbeat, his wild hair sticking straight up in the air as if pointing to the clouds. "Kenshin!" He gave Shinta a pained smile before doubling over with his hand to his stomach.

Shinta hurried over, gently placing his hand on Sanosuke's shoulder, but his friend waved him off despite the fact that a fine sweat broke on his forehead. "It's nothing."

Cho sighed with loud exaggeration and turned out the room to rebuke Iwanbo. "You didn't take the Roosterhead out of the room first, you big egghead! Come on!"

From outside, Iwanbo's dull laughter drifted into the room.

Sanosuke met Shinta's eyes, and the silent communication was clear, _"What the hell is going on?"_

The restlessness was achingly clear in Sanosuke's eyes, so Shinta took his arm to help him stand. "Are you sure you're alright, Sano?" He asked, looking closely at the wound in Sanosuke's side. As tall as his friend was, Shinta didn't have to bend down very far. Gingerly, he lifted Sano's shirt to inspect the bandage. It needed to be changed. Blood soaked through the cloth, but there was no evidence of infection as far as he could tell. Shinta knew Sano would be upset to have missed the action, but he was grateful since it permitted him to heal well.

Sanosuke puffed out a humorless chuckle. "Alright as I can be, being stuck in this dump. Although, I have to admit, given different circumstances this place would be kinda cool." He glanced outside the door where the markings on the wallpaper made it nearly impossible to see it was open at all. "Like a freakin maze, isn't it?"

Shinta would have agreed, had his eye not cut to the deep purple bruises across his friend's right knuckles. He frowned and glanced over at the wall again, letting the edge of Sanosuke's shirt fall from his fingers. The damage was clear; dozens of deep indentions littered the walls, painted with tiny specks of blood like spattered paint. Shinta would have condemned Sano for not taking it easy had he not known he would have done the exact same thing. "I see you haven't been resting at all. That you most certainly have not."

Aware of his friend's unease, Sanosuke gave Shinta a pat on the head, a slight look of manly concern in his eyes. "Like I said, I'm okay. How's Kaoru? Megumi was sent to patch her up. Pretty badass if you ask me."

Shinta's vision went red at the idea of Kaoru _needing_ patching up, but Sano was right; Kaoru was badass. "Past Kenshin is with Kaoru."

Sanosuke's head whipped to him. "Past Kenshin?" He asked, astounded. "Wait… are you tellin' me you're _Shinta_?"

A sharp nod, although it felt as if Shinta were nodding at a distant memory of a man. Still him; A man who had lived a hard life, and yet, nothing compared to the life lived long ago that tormented his very core.

Shinta knew his friend was on the verge on flying into one of his mini tantrums when he couldn't understand something. "Whaduya mean, you're Shinta?" Sanosuke's hands balled into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowing in a look that portrayed a mixture of frustration, anger and relief. "Megumi said they all saw you die."

"A ruse." Shinta grimaced as Cho walked back into the room. "That it was."

"Come on, Roosterhead. Time to go."

Sanosuke growled. "Hey, shut up, Broomhead! Can't you see I'm trying to get reacquainted with my undead friend?"

Cho laughed. "Another time. Let's go."

When Sanosuke huffed and turned his frustrated gaze back to his friend, Shinta gave him an encouraging smile. It always seemed to help when any of his friends were in distress. "Go. I will fix this, Sano. That I will." It was a promise, and when Sanosuke met Shinta's firm gaze, he knew it was true.

"Yea, _Kenshin_. I know. And you best keep your scrawny ass safe while doing it too." Sanosuke spun around and held his hand in the air as he followed Cho out the door. "Later."

"Are your feet made of lead or something? You're slower than my eighty-seven year old granny," Cho teased.

Sanosuke grimaced at him. "I'll show you slow when I lift you up, flip you over, and sweep the floor with your dumb head."

Shinta watched, feeling a little tug at the corner of his lips as the doorway slid seamlessly into place. "Hiko was right," he said, glancing around the room, "That name is growing on me."

Ever since he'd first heard Kaoru call him by the name Hiko had given him, Shinta had been that man. It was what she'd first called him when she smiled the smile that made the whole world tilt toward the sun and said, " _Welcome home, Kenshin_."

Not a minute passed before Shinta's eyes flicked back to the door. He sensed someone approaching even though the wall stayed closed. Blood and ash filled his senses, and he knew who was coming in even before the door began to open.

"Battousai," Shishio greeted, smiling a black, toothy grin.

Instantly, Shinta growled. He caught himself just before his knees bent to the floor in a fighting stance.

 _No, not yet._

"Where is she, Makoto Shishio?"

The cloth above his left eye raised as if to cock a missing brow. "You certainly have a one-track mind after losing that snip of a woman the first time, Battousai." He strolled casually into the room. Just before the door closed, Shinta saw a tiny rat-like man peeking inside, eyes slanted as he grinned joyfully. And then they were alone. Shishio stood beside him, smelling oddly of burnt metal. One shoulder was draped in a purple kimono that hung down to his ankles unevenly, as if he'd thrown it on in a hurry to get there.

Shinta clenched his fists at his sides and let each individual knuckle slowly extend. "I made a promise to you once, Shishio. Although, you may not be aware of that now."

"And what promise is that?"

"You've spent a decade slowly amassing power. But your reward will be death. That it will."

Shishio laughed once. "Ah, yes. Sounds like something idiotic you would say. Do I call you Battousai now? Or do you prefer little Shinta?"

Shinta felt his patience slipping little by little with each passing moment. Still, his lips curled as he stared hard at his withered enemy. "That depends. Do I call you Makoto Shishio or the human equivalent of charcoal?"

"Very funny."

"Mr. Marshmallow."

"I seem to recall the rumors of you being exceedingly serious, Battousai. As refreshing as it is, this isn't a game."

Shinta turned slowly, his lips curling into half a sneer. "Isn't it? Are we not in a funhouse, Makoto Shishio?"

Shishio's blackened lips curled. "Very well then. I have a proposition for you." He held out a black remote, and his bandaged thumb pressed a single white button in the middle. "But first, I'd like to calm your mind."

Shishio inclined his head, and Shinta followed his gaze to the wall on the opposite side of the room. For a moment, nothing happened, and then it glimmered with light before the colors began to fade and seep away, revealing a complete wall of glass. It was another room. A bigger room, though decorated in the exact same dull patterns and colors as all the rest. There was a table with a bowl of water atop of it. The water was pink, as if it had been tainted with blood. For a brief moment, Shinta couldn't breathe. And then he heard it, a sound that had endeared itself into his memory long ago.

A sigh _. Her sigh._

His eyes swept over to the bed. The blankets moved slowly and rhythmically, and his heart stopped again.

"As you can see for yourself, _Battousai,"_ Shishio paused and bent down until his hot breath touched the scar on Shinta's cheek _, "_ your woman is fine."


End file.
